You Own Me
by BeeCute82
Summary: At the roll of the dice, Edward wins what he has been dreaming of for the last two years. A night with his mob boss's son's girlfriend, sexy pole dancer Isabella Swan. What will happen in one night full of passion and lust? What dangers will follow after their one wild night?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. **

* * *

**'OWN' started off as a one shot for fandom4lls by Bee1982. **

**This story will become a full fic in November 2012 with Bee1982 writing from smutwards POV and toocute24 from sexy pole dancella.**

**Now I bet you get our joint name BeeCute82!**

**Add us to alerts and join us in November. It's going to be quite a ride. ;)**

* * *

**One Wild Night**

**TEASER**

**EPOV**

I stood, slowly inhaling the last of my cigarette. I didn't like to be kept waiting, and Alec knew it.

"Sorry, Man," Alec smirked, finally walking out of his house, buttoning up his trousers. "Isabella is a little demanding today." The lucky fucker; Alec had the most desirable female in the nightclub. Breaking Dawn was renowned for its beautiful women, but Isabella was in a class of her own. Fuck, she had been making my dick permanently hard for the last two years, ever since she'd arrived. It didn't help that she had killer legs that went on forever, and that quite honestly made me think about her pussy each time I gazed at them. Breasts that made my mouth water, and her fucking incredible, long, wild brown hair; I fantasized about holding onto her hair while I fucked her hard at least three times a day.

"Are we going to the fucking club or not?" I snarled.

Being sexually frustrated over a woman you could never have was tough. Isabella belonged to Alec, the only son of the big boss. So much as a look in the wrong direction could cost my life. Plus, Alec knew I had a thing for Isabella. The motherfucker teased me daily about it.

"You need to get some, Edward," Alec snorted. "You can't keep dreaming about what I have."


	2. One Wild Night

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related belongs to SM, I just own the hot plot!**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta's toocute24 and NeeNee246**

**OWN started off as a hot one shot for charity, that Sally (toocute24) and I have decided to continue together.**

**This story is rated M for a reason. If you are offended by sexual situations or Violence, this isn't the story for you. :)**

* * *

**One Wild Night**

**By Bee1982**

_**Edward's mood song: 'My Girl' by The Temptations — by the end of this one shot you'll understand why.**_

I stood, slowly inhaling the last of my cigarette. I didn't like to be kept waiting, and Alec knew it.

"Sorry, Man," Alec smirked, finally walking out of his house, buttoning up his trousers. "Isabella is a little demanding today." The lucky fucker; Alec had the most desirable female in the nightclub. Breaking Dawn was renowned for its beautiful women, but Isabella was in a class of her own. Fuck, she had been making my dick permanently hard for the last two years, ever since she'd arrived. It didn't help that she had killer legs that went on forever, and that quite honestly made me think about her pussy each time I gazed at them. Breasts that made my mouth water, and her fucking incredible, long, wild brown hair; I fantasized about holding onto her hair while I fucked her hard at least three times a day.

"Are we going to the fucking club or not?" I snarled.

Being sexually frustrated over a woman you could never have was tough. Isabella belonged to Alec, the only son of the _big boss_. So much as a look in the wrong direction could cost my life. Plus, Alec knew I had a thing for Isabella. The motherfucker teased me daily about it.

"You need to get some, Edward," Alec snorted. "You can't keep dreaming about what I have."

"I get plenty, thank you." Yeah, I fucked a lot, but it didn't stop my want for her.

The rest of the boys were already at Breaking Dawn. Alec was quick to get the drinks brought over. I knew we had come to talk business. We were hijacking a large drug shipment tomorrow night and needed to prepare.

I'd fallen into my job at a young age, over fifteen years ago. I had been involved in a street fight that Alec's father, Aro, had witnessed. I was just as fucked up then as I was now. I could kill with my firsts if I wanted to, and almost did on many occasions when I was younger. Aro liked that in me; he saw a rawness that reminded him of himself and decided to take me in. He was like a father figure to me. He taught me how to fire a gun, and the general rules of underground crime. I was his number two, under Alec, which I was fucking proud of. I wasn't family, but I knew Aro trusted me more than some of his own blood.

"Are we ready?" Aro asked, taking a seat in between Alec and me awhile later.

"Yes," Alec glared, downing his whiskey. Alec and his father didn't get along. Alec wanted his father's power, and was too young to understand that that amount of respect only came from experience. He was in too much of rush, and if he didn't calm down, the idiot was going to get himself killed.

"Edward, I want you to control this one." I gasped at Aro. What the fuck? Me, lead? No fucking way.

"Father," Alec tried to interrupt but Aro continued.

"You've been ready for a while now. I want to see what you've got." Aro patted me on the back. "What do you say?"

"Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Go and get a bottle of my favourite bourbon and we'll celebrate," Aro suggested. I looked towards the bar. Fuck, my dick was twitching; there she was. The goddess: leaning over the bar in a tight, black dress, her legs long and incredible as always. Her hair was tamed tonight, long and sleek. Shit, I'd give anything to be able to slam into her from behind right there and then. I wouldn't give a fuck who would be watching.

The closer I came to her, the more my dick throbbed.

"Good evening, Edward," Isabella smirked, eyeing me. She was such a fucking flirt and that didn't help matters.

"Hello, Isabella." Her name always rolled off my tongue. I wanted more than her name to roll of my tongue, though. What I would do to this woman if I was given half a chance. I'd fuck her raw, leaving dents from my cock in her pussy walls. I was such a dirty fucker, but fuck me, I wanted her.

"You have got to stop looking at me like that," she giggled, throwing her hair over her shoulders. Christ, her breasts were perfect. I could see them even better now that her hair wasn't covering them. "It will get you into trouble one day."

"I have no idea what you mean." I smiled crookedly at her while I gestured to the bartender for a bottle of bourbon. Usually, my grin worked on females, and their pants dropped within seconds, but Isabella had always been immune.

"I hear your taking the lead tomorrow," she commented, sipping her cocktail. I was mesmerised by her deep red lips, and subconsciously licked my own lips. "You'll look after Alec, won't you?"

"Don't I always?" I chuckled before moving back to the table.

We finished off the entire bottle of bourbon while I watched Bella onstage. She was a dancer, but nothing too seedy. Alec wouldn't allow it. She was too beautiful for that, but with one sway of her hips, I was always captivated.

Would I ever stop thinking what a lucky fucker Alec was?

_**~O~W~N~**_

The motherfucker had finally flipped. The hijacking ended with Alec getting a bullet in his leg. Why did that fucker never listen to me? If I hadn't have shot the gunman down, Alec would've been pushing up daises right about now. Why didn't he let me lead like Aro had asked? Stupid, dumb fucking idiot!

"Oh, God," Isabella cried while Emmett and I carried Alec into his house. We'd already called the doctor. "What happened?"

"The stupid fucking idiot couldn't follow orders," I snarled, pushing him down.

"I had it," Alec winced as Isabella pulled a cloth tight around his leg.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Isabella grumbled. Shit! While she was knelt on the floor, I could see right down her top. A fucking black lace bra? You have got to be kidding me.

"Where is he?" I heard Aro before I saw him. Our doctor was behind him. "Alec, will you never learn?" he hissed. "What the fuck happened? I thought we had agreed on Edward leading this one."

"Alec tried to act the big man as usual," Emmett glared. "If it wasn't for Edward, your son would be dead right now."

"Is that true?" Aro flared at Alec, throwing his arms up in the air. "Will you never learn? You can't win these battles alone! You have to let Edward help you. How will you ever take over from me if you can't even trust you're second in command?"

"I trust him," Alec muttered, looking at me.

"He just doesn't like me having the control," I added. I fucking knew what this was all about. I didn't want to take Aro's place; when would Alec realize that? I just wanted to fuck his girlfriend - with his permission of course. I was only asking for one night. One fucking wild night. Yeah, a guy could dream, I guess.

"Just let the doctor fix you up," Aro stressed to his son. "Isabella, can you show Doctor Hale to one of the spare rooms? Emmett and Felix will help Alec." My eyes were on Isabella as she got up. I could tell she was worried for Alec. He had no idea how lucky he was. She really cared about him. Fuck, the poor girl might even love him, but that didn't stop him dipping his dick in any pussy that came his way. He really was a fucking idiot. If Isabella were mine . . . shit, no, I couldn't even think about that . . . but I knew for sure, hers would be the only pussy my dick would visit for the rest of eternity. How could he think any woman was better than her?

"Come have a drink with me, Edward," Aro muttered. I followed him into Alec's study.

"It would seem I am in your debt," Aro mused, pouring us both a drink.

"It was nothing, Aro. I'm just doing my job."

"You've gotten my son out of many scrapes over the years."

"He's like a brother to me. I have to watch his back."

"You never ask for anything in return, Edward," Aro commented, thoughtful.

"There is only one thing I want and Alec would never agree."

"Um . . . yes . . . Isabella." Aro chuckled. "Well, that would be up to Alec and Isabella."

"I would never degrade her like that. She has never been interested in me that way, anyway." I knew that for a fact. I'd lost count of the number of times I asked if I could fuck her. She'd always roll her eyes at me, telling me to sober up before Alec beat the crap out of me.

"Alec doesn't treat her with the respect she deserves." Didn't I fucking know that?

"She cares for him." Fuck knows why, but I knew she did.

"What can I offer you, Edward? You can have anything."

"You know what I want, Aro, just like you know that Alec will never agree."

"One night," Aro muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"If I could persuade Alec, it would only be for one night."

"Are we still talking about Isabella?" Why was my heart racing so much? It was never going to happen.

"I'll talk to Alec," Aro mused. "He owes you. He's fucked around enough in his time. I can't see why you and Isabella can't have one night together."

"I'm not willing to force her, Aro. Isabella should have the choice."

"She will," Aro smiled, shaking his head at me. Yeah, I was being a bit of a pussy, but in all the times I had fantasized about Isabella, she had always been very willing. I wasn't that much of a sex crazed monster that I'd force her. I wanted her moaning, begging for more. Christ, I would want her screaming my name all night while I made her cum over and over again.

It was late when I exited Alec's study. I was just about to leave when a sweet voice called me.

Fuck, Isabella was wrapped up in her robe with my favourite high, silver stilettos on. Was she trying to kill me?

"Edward," she whispered, moving to stand in front of me. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"What for?" I asked confused, becoming drawn to the small part of bare cleavage I could see under her robe. I was such a fucking pervert.

"For saving Alec . . . again," Isabella stressed.

"It's my job."

"I still want to thank you," she said, touching my chest. I noticed her chocolate eyes widened at the simple touch. Was I affecting her? I did affect most women. I stepped closer, moving so she was flush against the wall. Damn, she smelled so good. I wanted to run my tongue from her neck down towards her cleavage.

"What would you say if I asked for a night with you in return for saving Alec again?" I whispered, putting my arms on either side of her head, my hands were braced on the wall behind her. I don't think I'd ever been this close or bold with her before.

"Alec would never agree." Fuck me. Was that disappointment in her eyes?

"I might have my ways," I smirked, pushing off the wall. I was becoming way too aroused just from looking at her.

"You need to give up on me, Edward. You had your chance." Isabella giggled. There she goes again with her flirtatious ways. I never had a chance. Alec claimed her within seconds of me catching sight of her at Breaking Dawn that first night.

"We'll see," I chuckled. "Look after Alec, and if you need anything, just call." Isabella nodded before I finally left.

I had a shower and jerked off while thinking of Isabella that night. I was too tired to find someone to come over, so I sat on my veranda, checking my gun over and drinking whiskey until the early hours of the morning. I guess I would be running things with Aro while Alec recovered.

**~O~W~N~**

"I'm not agreeing to this shit!" Alec snarled, throwing his chips on the table. We'd been in the casino for a few hours. Aro was still working on him with the Isabella situation, but I wasn't sure why he was even bothering. Alec was not going to agree.

"Alec, it's one night. If you were that committed to the girl, you wouldn't screw every new dancer who arrives at Breaking Dawn. Isabella is well aware of your betrayal."

"She is mine!" Alec glared at me with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Chill, Man. It's Aro's idea, not mine." I held my hands up. "I'm on your side."

"Isn't there anything else you want?" Alec pleaded. He knew there wasn't. I was already a rich man, and I had the world at my feet. All I wanted was that hot piece of ass for one night. One night! What was his fucking problem? "Fuck!" Alec pulled at his hair. "She's my fucking girlfriend. I'm even considering asking her to marry me. Why are you two doing this to me? It's not fucking fair!"

Motherfucker, he was going to marry her. The lucky bastard!

"Okay, Alec, let's make this fair," Aro suggested, picking up the die from the table. "Let's throw a die and let fate decide." Was Aro for fucking real?

"What?" Alec asked confused while we both watched Aro.

"Edward can pick odd or even; if he wins, he gets Isabella for a night, to do with as he pleases." This was all going to be decided on the roll of a die? Holy fuck, I was one choice away from an entire night with Isabella Swan. I braced myself.

"We are going to gamble on Edward fucking my girlfriend with a die?" Alec roared. "Fuck that!"

"Do you have any better ideas? You owe him, Alec; this is all Edward wants, if Isabella is willing."

"She'll fucking kill me when she finds out about this," Alec stressed, defeated. Fuck, this was really happening. "You better fucking lose, Cullen," Alec glared, downing the entire contents of his whiskey glass.

"Edward: odd or even?" Aro asked, tossing the die in the air, ready to throw it onto the table.

Fuck it; it was fifty – fifty. "Odd," I breathed as Aro tossed the die. It felt as if I was watching in slow motion as it tumbled down the casino table. It bounced and finally rested on a number.

"Three," Alec gasped. Sweet motherfucking Christ, it was odd. Odd! "Fuck! You win!"

"For real?" I inhaled.

"It's just one fucking night, and if you go near her after that, I will fucking kill you." Alec was seriously pissed, but a deal was a deal.

"One night is all I need." I tried to hide my smirk, but I was already planning all the positions I was going to fuck her in.

"This is to be kept between only us. I don't want the guys thinking I am hiring her out." Alec groaned. "I'll speak to her when I get back." Fuck me, was this really happening?

**~O~W~N~**

I stood outside the nightclub waiting. Why was I so nervous? Emmett had been telling me all day my mind wasn't on the job, and he was right. Isabella and I were having 'the chat' today. She'd agreed, much to my surprise, and all we needed to do now was sort out the 'when and where.'

I was outside smoking my sixth cigarette in a row when she came out to find me. She looked beautiful, with her hair half up, wearing silver hot pants and a small, tight red top. She must be dancing later.

"Here you are," she smiled, standing and watching me. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I needed a smoke." I smirked.

"Are you going to share?" she asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. I handed my half smoked cigarette over to her, watching her inhale before handing it back.

"I thought you'd be angry," I muttered, trying to keep my eyes from her legs. I couldn't wait to get in between them and have them wrapped around my neck while I attacked that pussy of hers. My mouth was watering just thinking about it.

"I am, but not at you," she murmured.

"You're angry that Alec agreed to this?"

"I'm more pissed that it was decided on the roll of a die," she replied, crossing her arms. Did she realise how amazing her chest looked when she did that?

"You can say no; I'd understand."

"Alec fucks around, why should I miss out on all the fun?" Sweet fucking Jesus Christ, she licked her lips, looking me up and down, eye fucking me. "I have to admit: you are one hot piece of ass." I needed to tell my dick to stay the fuck down before it ripped through my trousers. I was becoming as hard as steel. She was quoting me. She was such a fucking tease.

"I've been thinking the same thing about you for two years, Isabella."

"Yeah, I gathered that," she giggled. "So, where are we going to do this . . . your place?"

"If you're okay with that."

"Alec is away for the weekend, and I have Sunday and Monday off. I was thinking Sunday night would be good." Shit, that was only three days away. _Three motherfucking days!_

"I'll send a car for you at seven on Sunday, then," I replied, finishing my cigarette and discarding it on the floor. I couldn't stay out here with her for too long; people would start talking.

"I look forward to it, Edward." Isabella pushed herself closer to me. I could feel her chest against mine as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "I hope you fuck as well as I imagine you do." I think I just came in my pants.

"That would be telling." I smirked, running my hands into her hair. Holy shit, it was so smooth and silky.

"Until Sunday it is, then, Edward." Isabella chuckled as my lips got a little too close to hers. I felt as if I had vertigo when she moved away from me.

"Do you have any requirements with what you'd like me to wear on Sunday night?" she asked before going back into the club.

"I don't really care. I don't intend for you to be wearing anything for long once I get you into my bedroom," I teased, giving her the panty dropping smile. Fuck me, that time I think it might have worked as I heard her gasp a little.

"I have work to do," Isabella replied, looking a little flustered as she rushed away. Well, fuck me, I had gotten her worked up and she wasn't even naked yet.

I wandered back into the club a minute later. Isabella was already working the pole as I scanned the room. She was so incredible. Every male's eyes were on her.

"Remember, it's just one fucking night," Alec snarled in my ear. "Don't get any fucking ideas. Isabella is _mine._"

"I'm aware of that, but a deal is a deal. You need to relax."

"Hopefully she'll start talking to me again afterward."

"She's not talking to you?" I had to hold in my amusement. The way Alec was tonight, if I laughed, it might start a fight. He was still getting over his gunshot wound, and was pissed that he had a limp.

"I've never seen her so angry at me before."

"That happens when you offer her out at the roll of a die." Fuck, I shouldn't have said that. Alec glared in my direction before limping off through the crowd. He needed help with his anger problem.

"What was all that about?" Emmett asked, taking a seat next to me. "Do I detect a problem in the ranks?"

"Alec is still pissed about the stunt he pulled the other week."

"You're stronger than him and Aro knows it." I turned, rolling my eyes at Emmett I knew Emmett and Jasper were on my side, just as Felix and Demetri were on Alec's, but I would never step over Alec. I never wanted to be number one – ever. Why would I need to be? I had everything I needed already.

"I'm slightly older than Alec. He still has a few things to lean."

"A few," Jasper sniggered, joining us.

"He's Aro's son," I pointed out.

"That shouldn't give him the right to think he's better than all of us," Emmett commented. I was going to reply, but something in the distance caught my eye. Isabella seemed to be having trouble on her podium. What was it with these fucking men? The girls were not to be touched!

"Edward, where the fuck are you going?" I could hear Emmett and Jasper call me, but I was already making my way through the crowd, so I didn't turn back to explain myself. I knew they'd follow me anyway; I only ever walked off when there was trouble.

I pushed past the last two guys violently when I saw Isabella being grabbed by at least five intoxicated dickheads.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" I roared, punching and head-butting as many as I could to reach Isabella. "Where the fuck is security?" I yelled as Emmett and Jasper reached my side, helping me with all the fuckers in my way. Isabella was shaking when I reached her. I needed to get her out of this room. I didn't even think; I scoop her up in my arms, fucking bodyguard style, and carried her to the girl's dressing rooms outback. She clung to me with her head on my chest. My hands were touching her bare legs since she wasn't really wearing much. I fought back a moan. Now was not the time to be getting turned on. The poor girl had almost been mauled by five assholes tonight.

"It's okay, Isabella," I soothed, kicking the side door open. "I've got you. You're safe." Still, she didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Jane asked as she caught sight of us. Jane was my regular fuck. She had one hell of a mouth when it was wrapped around my cock, but damn, was the girl clingy.

"Can you get Isabella a drink? Some fuckers tried to grab her onstage; and find Alec. That fucker should have been watching. I can't do fucking everything while he is healing," I bellowed. Jane scurried off.

I sat Isabella down on the sofa in her dressing room. "Hey," I cooed, lifting her chin up so I could look into her eyes. "Do I have to treat you for shock? Or perhaps I should give you mouth to mouth." She smiled up at me then. "There's my girl." I grinned, moving my hand away from her face.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered. "That's not the first time you've come to my rescue." Didn't I know it? I always came to her rescue. I was such a pussy. Alec was always too busy playing gangster to see how dangerous it got for a woman with Isabella's beauty in here.

"You need to speak to Alec. You need more security when the club is this busy."

"I'll speak to him," she replied as Jane rushed in with a bottle of vodka.

"It's okay, Bells," Jane hassled, pushing me out the way. Jane never did like Isabella and I being too close. Like I said, Jane was a little clingy when it came to me because she was my regular fuck. I think she thought she had some sort of claim on me. Fucking women.

"I'm alright, Jane. Stop fussing," Isabella moaned, pushing her friend away but taking the vodka bottle first. "You should go out on stage; Angela will need you. It's crazy out there tonight." Jane looked torn.

"Just go, Jane," I commanded. With one longing look in my direction, Jane was gone.

"You can go, too, Edward. I'm fine," Isabella murmured as I turned to look at her. "I'll have an hour to get my head together before I head back out onstage."

"You should go home."

"No, really, it's nothing. I just freaked out when I realized some guys had gotten onto the stage."

"You're an amazingly brave young woman."

Isabella laughed to herself before speaking. "I must be to have agreed to sleep with you. Jane talks about you all the time." Now I was intrigued.

"Does she now? And what does she say?"

"I'm not going to stroke your ego. Well . . . not tonight, anyway." Sweet fuck, would Sunday come already!

"I can see I'll have to keep an eye on you," I chuckled, standing up. She'd stopped trembling now, and I was sure Alec would arrive at any second, limping in and acting the hero. My job was done.

"Edward?" I turned, watching her wide, chocolate brown eyes searching deep into mine. "On Sunday can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course."

"Will you call me Bella the entire time?" I had no idea what that meant, but I wasn't given a chance to find out as Alec limped in, taking the beautiful Isabella home with him. I guess that explanation would have to wait until Sunday.

**~O~W~N~**

"Something is definitely going on," Emmett mused, looking around my apartment. "Are those fresh flowers?"

"Get out of my fucking bedroom, Em," I stressed.

"Are you trying to impress a girl?"

"Can you just leave?" I bellowed. It was already almost six. Isabella would be here in an hour and I still needed to shower.

"It is a girl!" Emmett snorted. "Fucking hell! You putting roses and shit in your room, who is she?"

"Please just fuck off," I muttered, starting to push him out my door.

"Make sure you wash your balls, Eddie," Emmett yelled down the street, while I watched him from my fire escape. An old woman with her dog looked at him with alarm. "Good evening, Madame," he gestured towards her; she said nothing back.

"Just piss off, Emmett. I don't want to see your face around here until tomorrow night," I shouted down at him.

"Not into a threesome then?" he teased, finally turning to leave.

I had my shower, paying careful attention to my balls. Fucking Emmett; he was making me paranoid. I'd never had confidence issues before, but I needed Isabella to want me as much as I wanted her. After all, this was my only chance to be with her. I changed into my usual black suit trousers and white shirt. I didn't see the point of putting anything else on. I wouldn't be wearing it for long. I styled my hair into the usual disarray, and made the final finishing touches in my apartment just before my doorbell rang. Isabella was right on time.

I opened the door, my mouth going dry as I took in the beauty in front of me. Her hair was down and wild, her body wrapped up in a long purple coat, but fuck me she had my favorite silver stilettos on. I would be asking her to keep those on for a while later.

"Hi, Edward," Isabella smiled, tilting her head. "Are you going to let me in?" Shit; yeah, I needed to stop ogling her.

"Of course," I mumbled, stepping back to let her in.

"So this is your place?" Isabella muttered, looking around as she slowly began to undo each button on her coat. My eyes were mesmerized watching her hands. Fuck, would it be too much to fuck her in my hallway before she had even taken her coat off?

"Yes," I managed to breathe out.

"Do I get the grand tour?" she smirked, slipping her coat off her body. Sweet mother of fuck, she was in a tight, deep purple dress, her cleavage almost bursting out of the top. Her legs looked even longer, and I fucking hoped those were stockings she was wearing. I needed to get my shit together.

"Let me take your coat," I murmured, standing close to her. As Isabella handed me her coat, our hands brushed and we both groaned a little. "Did you want a drink?" I asked her as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Do you have any vodka?" I turned to smile at her, picking up the vodka bottle. I knew what my girl liked to drink. "You seem very prepared."

"That's me," I grinned, pouring us both a shot of vodka once I had hung her coat up. I hated Vodka, but I'd stand it for Isabella. "Are you hungry? I can order out."

"I've eaten. I didn't think you would be wining and dining me." How could she think so little of herself?

"I'll wine and dine you first if that's what you want, Isabella," I whispered, turning to look her in the eyes. "You deserve it: a beauty like you."

"Please call me Bella tonight, Edward." Oh shit, yeah! I'd forgotten about that. "And you don't have to carry on with all the romance. I know what this about. I've seen it all before."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bella."

"This . . . it's a territorial thing. I'm with Alec. You want to be in his place. By fucking me, you think you'll have the upper hand."

"That's what you think tonight is about?" I chuckled, pouring us another shot of vodka.

"It isn't?" Isabella - no, Bella - raised her eyebrow at me.

"Not at all," I muttered, my eyes roaming her body. Why were we wasting time with all this talking? "Let me show you around," I replied, taking her hand in mine.

My apartment was quite large. I left my bedroom until last, knowing once we were in there, I wouldn't be letting Isabella out until I was finished with her. I need to keep remembering to call her Bella tonight. Why, I had no fucking clue, but I'd do it - for her.

"Do you play?" Bella asked, gesturing at my grand piano as we made our way to my bedroom.

"Not so much now, but I used to." I commented, pulling her towards my bedroom door. "This is my bedroom."

"The main event," Bella replied playfully.

"I fucking hope so," I moaned, licking my lips as I looked at her breasts. They really did look incredible tonight. It made me wonder what she was wearing underneath to get that effect.

"Are we going in then?" Fuck, I was standing there like a fucking idiot, eyeing her chest.

"After you," I grinned, pushing my door open.

"My, you really have gone hard-core with the romance," Bella giggled, wandering around the room. My bedroom was full of vases of red roses and candles. Not to mention the soft Motown music playing in the background. Motown was my preferred chill-out music. You couldn't beat Otis Redding in my books when you're romancing a lady. I walked over to the candles, lighting them while Isabella watched me.

"How do you want to do this then?" I asked, once all the candles were lit.

"That's up to you, Edward. I'm yours for the night. What do you want to do?" Fuck, my dick was starting to throb already.

"I want to sit in this chair while I watch you take that fucking dress off," I blurted out. Isabella smirked, stalking towards me like a sexy vixen.

"Well," she smouldered, pressing her hands against my chest to force me down into my chair. "You're lucky; what Edward wants, Edward gets tonight." Fuck, I was one lucky son of a bitch. Isabella stepped away, turning so her back was to me. "Can you turn the music up? I strip better to music." I reached for my remote control, knowing the exact song I wanted to watch her strip to. "_My Girl_ by The Temptations," Isabella giggled, slowly undoing her dress. "Interesting choice of song, Edward." I didn't give a fuck. Isabella Swan _was_ my girl tonight.

I watched in awe as the purple dress slowly began to fall down her body while Isabella swayed to the beat of the music. Fuck, she was in a tight black bodice. No wonder her cleavage looked amazing. My breath was coming in pants as she began to roll the dress down her waist. Christ, her curves were making me want to fall down to the ground in worship. I groaned, taking in her small black thong and stockings. Isabella's back was still to me, and her cute, fuckable ass was on full display.

"Sweet mother fucking hell. You really are one piece of hot ass, Isabella," I groaned, rubbing myself over my pants.

"It's Bella," she chuckled, leaning down to start to undo her shoes. I was momentarily lost in the perfection of her ass before I spoke.

"Leave the shoes on," I groaned. Shit, I was so hard already. Isabella turned to look at me through her incredibly long legs. How was I going to hold my shit together? Fuck, those legs – and that ass!

"I take it you like my shoes," she purred, turning to face me.

"There is a lot I like about you," I replied, still rubbing myself. This goddess was almost naked in my bedroom, and within the hour I would be slamming into her – hard.

"Really?" Isabella replied seductively as she began to stalk towards me. "Like what?" she asked, standing right in front of me. I was drawn to the curves of her stomach and her see-through, lace panties. Sweet fuck, her pussy was right in front of me. It wouldn't take much to grab her ass, pull those little panties down, and fucking dive my tongue in until she was screaming my name.

I controlled myself with those thoughts, and instead, slowly traced my fingertips down her stomach towards her belly button. A small groan escaped her lips at my first touch. Christ, her skin was so soft and smooth.

"I love your curves," I whispered, tracing my fingertips down her hips. "I love the feel of your skin." I was breathing quite heavy as my hands moved to cup her perfect ass. "I am a huge fan of this." She giggled as I pulled her closer to me, gripping her butt firmly so my lips finally made contact with her arousing skin. I skimmed her belly button with my lips, moving to pull lightly on the elastic of her panties.

"Oh . . . Edward," Isabella groaned, her hands falling into my hair and tugging it.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be able to do this to you, Isabella," I whispered against her panties.

"Bella; fuck . . . call me Bella," she begged as I ran my nose against her sex, over her panties. She smelt amazing, and my mouth was aching to taste her.

"Bella," I chuckled, earning another groan from her as my breath blew across her panties.

"You're still clothed," Bella moaned, clutching my shoulders just as I was about to part her panties and taste her for the first time. My lips were tingling just thinking about it. "That hardly seems fair. You see most of my body every night at the club, but I have yet to see yours."

"Are you trying to get me naked?"

"I thought that was the point," Bella giggled. "Stand up. I want to undress you." I stood, my hands finding a home on her hips. I wasn't sure why, but a part of me didn't want to rush this part. I wanted to explore her before I fucked her. Sometimes the anticipation was better than the main event. Then again, somehow I knew it wouldn't be that way with Isabella.

I looked down at my goddess. She was such a tiny thing in my arms. I towered over her, but she seemed so sure and strong as she began to undo my shirt buttons. Once she'd opened my shirt, she ran her tiny hands up my chest and I shuddered at her touch.

"You have an amazing body," Bella mused, pulling the shirt off my back. "I knew you would."

"You don't have to pretend," I smiled sadly. I knew Isabella had never been interested in me. I'd spent two years trying to make her see me.

"I'm not," she smirked, going for my trousers. Fuck, yes! Now we were getting somewhere. "I've always fancied you, Edward." I laughed; why was she doing this? She didn't have to pretend with me. I knew this was just one night of hard fucking. "Surely you know that." I looked at the surprise on her face. Fuck, was she for real?

"You're serious." I gasped. Fuck no; Isabella, you're taking this way too far. I can't know you actually fancy me! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Let me show you just how much I fancy you." She bit on her lip, removing my trousers and boxers in one go before pushing me back down onto the chair. I was paralyzed watching her greedy eyes roam over my aroused naked form. Then she licked her lips and knelt in front of me. Shit, yeah, I knew what was coming next so I braced myself.

I gripped the arms to my chair as I felt her hot mouth take me in. Christ, her mouth! It was warm and so wet. Bella began to work me like a pro instantly, her tongue swirling up and down my cock while her hands massaged my balls. Fuck, I wasn't going to last long if she kept that up, and I was not prepared to have all my sexual frustration of the last two years be wasted in her mouth.

"Fuck . . . Shit . . . Bella," I groaned, throwing my head back. This girl knew how to suck cock. I snarled as her teeth grazed down my length. I needed to stop this. I was on the verge of spilling my load. "Bella . . . Bella . . ." I was trying to pull out of her mouth, but she held me fast, sucking even harder. Fuck this. "Isabella, no," I groaned, pushing her shoulders.

Bella looked up at me from the floor. Fuck me, she was pouting.

"Are you pouting?" The desire I had for her was filling me. I needed to fuck her, and now. I couldn't wait.

"I wanted to show you how much I am attracted to you," she murmured. I held a groan. This woman was going to be the death of me. In a sudden movement, I picked Isabella up off the floor, grabbing her ass firmly as I moulded her to me.

"How about I show you how attracted I am to you first?" I smirked, watching the shock of my actions register on her face. I didn't give her chance to respond; my lips were firmly against hers before she could even get her next breath. We both groaned at the contact, her legs wrapped tighter around me as our tongues began to explore each other. She tasted like Vodka and strawberries. Was that her lip gloss?

I lay Bella on my bed, ripping the small black thong from her body. I searched her eyes, and all I saw was longing. I pulled a condom from my bedside table and put it on.

"I'm going to fuck you," I groaned, lining myself up as Bella arched up towards me. I ran my fingers through her sweet folds to make sure she was ready for me. God, she wanted this. She was so fucking wet. "I might be a little rough, Baby."

"I can take it. Fuck me, Edward. Just fuck me." Bella groaned as I slammed into her. Motherfucking Christ, it felt like home - as if her pussy was made just for me. I withdrew and slammed in again. Oh, yeah, my girl liked that.

"Do you want it harder?" I snarled, slamming into her all the way.

"Yes . . . God! Fuck, Edward . . . more. I need more." I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled her hips up at an angle and slammed in over and over again. Yes, this was what I had been fucking waiting for. I let her have it all as I grounded, slammed and rolled into her. She was becoming wetter and wetter with each thrust. I wished I'd taken her fucking bodice off so I could get my hands on those incredible breasts of hers, but I'd do that next - after I'd given her the best hard fuck of her life. After a few minutes of thrusting it still wasn't enough; I needed to be deeper. Bella was mewling underneath me, and I fucking loved her sounds. I flipped her around onto her stomach, knowing I could get deeper that way.

"FUCK . . . Edward!" Isabella dug her nails into my bedcovers as I slammed right into her from behind.

"I've been dreaming of this position for years," I yearned. "Oh, fucking hell, Baby . . . it feels so good." Bella was moaning. Her head was in my duvet. "I want to hear you. Baby. Don't hide it." Bella lifted her head, moaning loudly.

I now realized I could undo her bodice in this position. I carried on slamming into her while I pulled at the lace ties. In a matter of seconds, my girl would be naked beneath me.

I threw the last of her underwear onto the floor once she was free from the bodice, and moved my hands to palm her breasts. She fit perfectly in my hands.

"Ugh . . . E . . . Ed . . ." Bella couldn't even speak as I twisted and pulled her nipples while I pushed deep into her soaking sex. I was close, and I could feel her begin to tremble.

"Come on, Baby; give it up," I purred, moving my one hand to her sex, running my fingers over her clit to help her climax.

"Oh, God, E . . . Edw . . . Edward!" Bella yearned while I worked her release.

We both shuddered as I felt euphoria wash over me, and my girl began screaming my name as her climax washed over her.

"OH, GOD . . . FUCK . . . FUCK . . . YES . . . YES!" Bella fell apart beneath me.

"Fuck, Baby, yes!" I moaned as I emptied my seed.

I lay breathless on top of her for a short while, not pressing my weight into her; I knew I would have crushed her. I just didn't want to move my cock. He was extremely happy with himself. That fuck was 'the best' he'd ever had.

When I managed to pull myself out of her and place Isabella on her back. I had the glorious sight of seeing her breasts for the first time.

"Holy shit, you're so perfect." I snarled, my lips descending to her breasts.

"Oh God, please Edward," Bella groaned, pushing me back. "I need to breathe for a second." I gazed at my girl. Her hair was wild around her face, her cheeks flushed. Perspiration had gathered on her forehead.

"Baby, you looked well and truly fucked," I teased, stroking her cheek.

"Do you think?" she pointed out, her eyes widening. "Edward, that was . . ."

"I know, Baby, I know." I smirked, leaning down to kiss her lips. Bella groaned, her arms wrapping around my neck as we began a slow and sensual kiss. I took my time with this kiss, taking each of her breaths deep inside me. My fingertips grazed over her skin as we explored each other's mouths. Her hands roamed my body, and I chuckled against her mouth as her tiny hands groped my ass.

"I never had you down as an ass girl," I smirked once our lips parted.

"There is a lot you don't know about me," Bella giggled beneath me.

"I'm starting to realize that."

"Is this about territory, Edward? You can tell me. I don't mind," she asked, looking up at me curiously.

"I only ever wanted you," I whispered, running my hands through her wild, dark brown hair. "I'm not interested in being top dog, Isabella. You have to believe me."

"Bella," she smiled, running her fingertips across my jaw. "Please call me Bella tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't want to pretend tonight. I've been doing that for two years."

"Don't you think this is getting a little too sentimental?" I teased, running my hand in-between her legs. "This is just sex, Baby."

"Why do you always watch out for me in the club?" Bella asked, her eyes rolling to the back of her head when my fingers met her wet entrance.

"Alec asked me to," I lied. This was just one night. I couldn't let it go too far or risk falling for this girl. It was just sex!

"He did?"

"You don't think he'd want you safe?"

"Edward, look at us. This is happening because Alec bet on me at the roll of a die. Is that Alec's way of keeping me safe?"

"He loves you; it wasn't his idea. Aro tricked him. He knew how much I wanted this." I groaned, thrusting my fingers deeper inside her. Fuck, how I wanted this. Bella moaned, arching up to me. I took it as an invite to suckle on her nipples, lavishing them until she was panting under me. "As much as I love talking to you, Baby, the night is drawing in and I have so many positions I want to fuck you in before I let you sleep," I cooed, chuckling as I noticed Marvin Gaye's 'Sexual Healing' come over my speakers. I had always wanted to fuck slowly to that song.

"This is your night, Edward," Bella giggled, wriggling beneath me. "Just don't leave marks. Alec will kill you." I sniggered, moving back to her breasts while my fingers continued to bring her to the brink.

"Are you really saying I can do anything?" I mused as she began to shudder and clench beneath me. I had worked out her body already.

"Oh . . . God . . . Yes . . . Anything!" Bella panted, thrashing against my fingers.

"Well, Baby," I chuckled, moving down to bite gently on her nipples. "I think it's going to be a long night," I breathed, moving down towards her wet sex.

"Fuck . . ." Bella jolted. "Edward." I ran my tongue against her wet folds, sucking on her clit. "You're going to have to brace yourself, Bella. I haven't even really started with you yet," I cooed in to her centre while moving my hands to her ankles to remove her shoes. Bella didn't answer. I think my girl had already succumbed to my powers by then.

**~O~W~N~**

I had no idea what time we eventually fell asleep, but it was definitely the early hours of the morning. I'd fucked Bella in every position possible. All my dirty fantasies had come true last night. I couldn't even pick a favourite part of her body. I loved it all. Well, perhaps her pussy had to be number one. The way my girl screamed when I fucked that tight pussy of hers. Fuck, I knew it would take months to get this night out of my head. I might even have to take more than one girl home with me from the nightclub, just to try and forget how amazingly fuckable Bella was.

She was fast asleep by my side, her wild hair over her face while she slept on her stomach. Would I get one more round in the morning? I hoped so. I wasn't quite ready to give her up yet, but was that part of the deal? Alec had said one night; that didn't sound as if the morning was included, and I had no idea what time his car would pick her up tomorrow.

I scooted a little closer; fuck me, she was beautiful. Alec was the luckiest man alive to have this creature on his arm. I moved the hair from her face, wrapping my arm around her waist to pull her into me. Bella mumbled a little, but didn't wake as she moved her arm to rest on my chest. The smell of her sweet scent soon had me falling into slumber.

**~O~W~N~**

I awoke with big brown eyes watching me.

"Hi," I yawned, stretching. Bella was sitting on the edge of my bed. Fuck me; was she wearing my shirt from last night?

"Good morning," Bella smiled. "I made breakfast."

"You did?" I asked, sitting up. Shit, yeah it was my shirt. I should ask for it back and make her eat breakfast naked. Fuck, I would rather have her for breakfast.

"If you're anything like Alec, I expect you skip the most important meal of the day."

"I'm not usually up in time for breakfast," I replied, getting out of bed and pulling my sweats on. Bella smiled warmly before following me into the kitchen. It was a spread fit for a king. Pancakes, bacon, eggs and fresh coffee. I had no idea I had all of this stuff in my kitchen.

"You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," I muttered in awe.

"I wanted to thank you. Edward, last night was . . . amazing." Bella blushed, playing with her hands. I'd never seen her so unsure of herself before. I crossed the room, pulling her into my arms.

"You will always be my perfect woman Bella. Everyone I meet after you, I'll always be comparing them to you, and I know they'll never come close."

"You can't say things like that to me, Edward." Bella smiled sadly. "We both know what will happen if we get carried away."

"What time is Alec's car collecting you?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face. I knew Bella was right, but I just needed her to know how fucking special she was. Bella tilted her face into my hands.

"In a few hours," Bella whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

"I guess we should eat breakfast then," I smiled, moving away. "I take it you'd like to shower before you go?" Bella nodded as I pulled a chair out for her and poured us both a coffee.

We tucked into the breakfast, and shit, I was hungry.

"Slow down; you'll get indigestion." Bella giggled, taking a bite of her pancake.

"I must have worked up an appetite last night," I smirked.

"I'm not surprised. You're like a machine. Where do you find the energy?"

"I didn't hear you complaining; you did a lot of screaming, but no complaining."

"I'm definitely not complaining." Bella smiled. "I was hoping we'd have time for one more round before I go." I dropped my fork. Fuck yes. I'd get on with that right now; bullocks to the breakfast. "I understand if you're tired. I was just . . ."

I pushed my plate away. I had almost finished anyway. "Stand up, Bella," I smouldered, moving over to the side of my table that wasn't laid for breakfast. I was going to finish my breakfast, but Bella was going to be it. Bella stood, and I couldn't mistake the desire in her eyes. Oh, my girl wanted this – bad. When I reached her, I lifted her up onto the table and took the seat in front of her, pushing her back against the table. Fuck, she had no panties on I realized as I pulled her towards my face, moving my shirt up her body.

"I'm going to fuck you with my tongue right here, Bella." I cooed, running my fingers into her already slick folds. All Bella could do was groan. "Then I'm going to have you in my bed one last time and rip my fucking shirt from your body." That had her whimpering and thrashing before my tongue had even made contact with her sex. "I'm going to miss this, Baby, and I've only had you for one night," I moaned, slowly starting to lick up and down her folds.

"Oh . . . deeper . . . use your fingers, Ed . . . Edward," Bella begged.

"No, Baby . . . I'm taking my time with this. I need to savior you," I teased against her centre. She was so wet. I lapped up everything and kept her on the edge for half an hour before I let her fall down around me.

"You're such a fucking tease," Bella glared as I pulled her up into my arms to carry her back to my bed.

"I'm savoring you. I did tell you that." I grinned, setting her on her feet once we were back in my bedroom. Now was the time to rip that shirt from her body. I had what, forty minutes left with her at the most? I could do a lot in that time.

"What about me savouring you?" Bella mused, running her hands down my bare chest and running her fingertips across the top of my sweats. "You didn't let me lead once last night."

"I didn't think . . ."

"Let me lead, please, Edward?" Bella purred, pushing me down onto my bed. My dick stood at attention the moment I hit my mattress. My goddess slowly began to undo each of the buttons on her shirt as she moved to straddle me. It was too fucking slow.

"Just let me do one thing," I said, sitting up. Bella looked confused until I ripped her shirt open in one swift movement, the buttons flying in every direction. "That's better," I smirked, leaning back down.

"This was your shirt, Edward." Bella rolled her eyes at me as she peeled out of the remaining shirt.

"I know; I have others, and it was worth it." I grinned, gazing over her now naked body as her tiny hands worked on pulling my sweats off.

"You don't think Alec will be pissed at us doing this now? I mean, the deal was one night." I asked concerned, hissing as her hands stroked my cock.

"I couldn't give a fuck about Alec right now. He said I could do whatever I wanted with you until the car picked me up."

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned as she positioned her soaking heat over my cock. "What about the condom?" I panted. She leaned over, picking up a condom. I had the joy of her breasts near my face and couldn't resist a lick.

"Right now, I want to show you you're not the only one who can fuck hard," she purred, rolling the condom down my length. Fuck even that felt good. "Are you ready for me, Edward?" She smiled wickedly, slowly easing herself onto me.

"Holy fuck," I tensed with pleasure. "I was born ready." She licked her lips, leaning down to pull on my bottom lip before bracing herself on my chest as she began to fuck me – hard.

Shit, my girl could fuck. I held onto her hips, loving watching her breasts bounce up and down as she rode me. I should have let her do this last night; it was pure ecstasy, and it didn't take long for me to spill my load. Bella hadn't even reached her climax before I snarled below her.

"Jesus, Bella," I panted.

"Told you I could fuck hard, too." She giggled, sliding off me and looking at her watch. "I really need to think about getting ready. The car will be here in an hour." Did I see disappointment in her eyes? I'd never been good at reading her. I thought she'd never been interested in me. How wrong was I?

"Why have you been acting as if I hardly existed these last few years, Bella?" I asked as she wandered around my room collecting her things. I really had thrown her clothes everywhere last night. I was such an animal.

"It was easier," she sighed, not looking at me.

"Easier?" I replied confused.

"I've always been attracted to you, Edward. Just imagine what could have happened if I'd acted on that. We're lucky we were given this one night. It has been truly amazing." I was still lying on my bed, exhausted, but I was determined to fuck her one last time.

"You were doing that to keep away from me?" Fuck, this wasn't good. Should I really be encouraging her to talk about this? I couldn't stop, though; I needed to know.

"I needed to, Edward. We would have been killed if we did any of this behind Alec's back."

"I'd never . . ."

"I know you'd never cross Alec that way, too, Edward." Bella smiled, interrupting me. "I just wanted to make it easier for both of us."

"And you think it's going to be easier now?" I raised my eyebrow, sitting up. Bella walked back over to the bed, perching on the edge.

"It was just sex with someone I'm attracted to," she laughed. "Don't be so dramatic." I smiled, pulling her back onto the bed. "I have to get ready," she giggled as I climbed on top of her, nipping at her neck and massaging her chest.

"It's just sex with someone you're attracted to, Bella," I smouldered, moving my fingers into her pussy, while I reached over a got a condom with the other hand. "Plus, you didn't climax before."

"And you're going to help with that, are you?"

"Indeed I am," I grinned, thrusting into her once I'd put the rubber on. We both moaned. I wasn't sure if it was because we knew this would be our last fuck, or if we were just extremely horny, but we got lost in that moment, holding tightly to each other while we kissed passionately as our bodies became lost in the frenzy until we were both yelling each other's names in pleasure.

We caught our breaths, the sweat dripping off our bodies as we gazed into each other's eyes. Something silent was being said between us, but I was too fucking scared to listen.

"I better have that shower," Bella finally spoke, looking at my clock. Shit, we only had twenty minutes. Where had the time gone? I nodded, pulling out of her. I think my dick actually whimpered.

"There are towels in the bathroom," I called as Bella went to get ready.

I pulled my sweats back on and went to clear the rest of the breakfast dishes while Bella got ready.

She came out fifteen minutes later, wearing skinny jeans and a tight black jumper. She still looked incredible. She'd tied her hair into a high ponytail, and fuck, I was already imagining pulling that while I fucked her from behind. Yeah, I was going to have to do a lot of fucking to get over this night.

"Well," Bella smiled nervously, placing her bag down. "Thanks for a great night."

"It's me who should be thanking you," I smirked, walking over to pull her into my arms. I still had five minutes left. "You didn't have to agree to this, and I hope you don't feel as if you've been used."

"I felt cherished in a lot of ways." Bella smiled looking up at me. "It's been a while since I've felt like that."

"Alec adores you."

"He adores what everyone else wants."

"He loves you, Bella." I muttered, stroking her face. "You must see that."

"He's doesn't," she smiled sadly. I was going to speak but she carried on. "He loves, Isabella. He doesn't know Bella." Was she trying to say I did? I was reading into this way too much. Before I could answer her, Bella leaned up, grabbing my neck and pulling my lips to hers. I took the kiss gladly. Damn, this was probably the last contact I would ever have. Our tongues clashed, our hands devoured, clinging, squeezing and stroking. We were still kissing passionately when my doorbell rang.

Our lips parted even though it seemed that neither of us wanted to separate.

"Goodbye, Bella." I whispered against her lips.

"I'll see you at the club," she murmured, her tiny hands gripping my hair one last time. "I hope you'll still watch out for me. I always feel safer when you're there."

"I'll always be watching out for you." I smiled, kissing her forehead. "And that's not just because Alec tells me to." Bella smiled at that.

I helped her with her bag as we made our way to my front door. I knew Alec wouldn't pick Bella up himself; I noticed he had sent a private taxi as I opened the door.

"Thanks for last night, Edward," Bella smirked, kissing my cheek.

"You're most welcome, Isabella," I called as she made her way to the car. She turned to look at me, knowing what I meant. This was where it had to end. No repercussions. We'd had our wild night. That was more than I could have ever hoped for.

"I'll see you around the club." Isabella smiled before getting into the car.

"You will indeed," I replied, stretching to get a cigarette.

"Do you have a spare?" Isabella called from the car window. I rolled my eyes. Isabella was back. She was always asking for a cigarette or a light. I walked down in just my sweats, offering a cigarette and then lighting it once it was in her derisible lips.

"Something's never change," I chuckled.

"Nothing has changed, Edward," Isabella pointed out, and she was completely right. We'd fucked for a night; that's where it ended.

"You're as right as ever," I commented.

"I usually am," Isabella teased, starting to roll her window up. "Goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Isabella," I muttered just before the car pulled away.

It sped into the traffic, and with that, my one wild night was over, but fuck me, what a night it had been with my goddess Isabella – or should I say, my Bella?

**Well, the was OWN. Now, lets get on with You Own Me, shall we? :)**


	3. Chapter 1 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N This is it! The first chapter for You Own Me! I hope you're all as excited about it as Bee and I are! We've had so much fun writing together over the last few months. EPOV chapters are written by Bee, and BPOV chapters are written by me (Sally.) We will post every Monday, so put us on alert and be sure to review! We're excited to hear what you think about smutward and poledancella!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

_**Edward's mood music: 'These Arms of Mine' by Otis Reading, because once you've had a taste of paradise, it's almost impossible to go back.**_

"Thanks for last night, Edward," Bella smirked, kissing my cheek.

"You're most welcome, Isabella," I called as she made her way to the car. She turned to look at me, knowing what I meant. This was where it had to end. No repercussions. We'd had our wild night. That was more than I could have ever hoped for.

"I'll see you around the club." Isabella smiled before getting into the car.

"You will indeed," I replied, stretching to get a cigarette.

"Do you have a spare?" Isabella called from the car window. I rolled my eyes. Isabella was back. She was always asking for a cigarette or a light. I walked down in just my sweats, offering a cigarette and then lighting it once it was in her derisible lips.

"Some thing's never change," I chuckled.

"Nothing has changed, Edward," Isabella pointed out, and she was completely right. We'd fucked for a night; that's where it ended.

"You're as right as ever," I commented.

"I usually am," Isabella teased, starting to roll her window up. "Goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Isabella," I muttered just before the car pulled away.

It sped into the traffic, and with that, my one wild night was over, but fuck me, what a night it had been with my goddess Isabella — or should I say, my Bella?

OXOXOXOXO

"What is with you today?" Jasper asked as we made our way to Aro's mansion.

"I had a long night," I smirked. Why did I even sleep last night? I could have fucked Isabella at least another three times if I hadn't. I groaned internally at the thought; it was too late now. My wild night was over.

"I have never seen you this hyped up before," Jasper mused, removing his sunglasses as we pulled in to the large Volturi estate. Didn't I know it? Isabella had some kind of power over me. I could still taste her on my tongue. I had even rolled around in my sheets once she'd left this morning, jerking off to the memories of last night. If that made me a pervert, then fuck it!

"I had some top class pussy last night," I muttered, noticing Alec was already outside the mansion waiting for me.

"It was a female that made you this hyper?" Jasper replied in shock, bringing the car to a stop. Alec walked towards the car window with his arms folded. The motherfucker was shooting daggers at me.

"I need to speak to you, Cullen — in private," Alec spat, expecting me to follow him as he walked away.

"I have business with your father first, Alec," I called, ignoring his hissy fit.

"Like fuck you do. You will see me, now!"

"Keep your panties on, Alec," Jasper teased, smirking at me. "Aro told me to get Edward. Something important has come up."

"Why wasn't I told?" Alec yelled, storming into the house. "Why I am always the last to fucking know in this house!?"

"Probably because you are too busy throwing your toys out of your stroller," I murmured so only Jasper could hear me.

I followed Jasper down the hallway, gazing up at the grand stair case and wondering if Isabella was here or at her own apartment. I needed to stop being such a fucking pussy and let her go.

"Why am I never told anything?" I could hear Alec arguing with his father before I could see them.

"Alec, you don't need to know every single detail. That is my job. Are you acting this way because of Isabella's whereabouts last night?" Aro snarled back just as I met his gaze. "Oh, Edward, you're here. That was quick."

"You know I hate to keep you waiting, Aro," I smirked, darting my eyes to Alec. Yeah, fucker, I had your girl last night and she loved every single second of it.

Aro smiled before gesturing for me to sit down. "Thank you, Jasper, that will be all," Aro called. Jasper nodded, looking at me with a grin. I think he might have worked out who I was with last night. I hope he doesn't say anything to 'big mouth' Emmett.

"Now, boys, do we need to get anything out in the open before we begin the tasks for the day?" Aro asked as soon as his office door was closed.

"You fucked her, didn't you?" Alec snarled.

"I thought that was the point," I responded smugly. Alec flew for me, but I was quicker. I grabbed his arm, pinning his face to the carpet. "Yes, I fucked her!" I growled in his ear, "And no, I won't ever touch her again. You have my word, so chill the fuck out!" I yelled, letting him go.

"You fucked her…you really fucked her," Alec moaned into the carpet.

"You didn't think I would?" I replied.

"You're supposed to be like a brother to me. How could do that? I love her!"

"You love her because everyone wants her!" I snarled. "If you truly loved her, you wouldn't fuck every stripper who comes to the club!"

"I can't believe you've caused this wedge between Isabella and me. She won't even talk to me, you motherfucker!"

"That was the deal for Edward saving your life, Alec," Aro added, shaking his head at his son. I could see the disappointment in his eyes yet again. "You need to move on. Isabella will come around. It's good to have a woman with some fighting spirit in our profession. Edward has given his word. He won't touch Isabella again."

"Too fucking right he won't," Alec seethed, looking at me, "because I will kill the motherfucker if he so much as looks at her in the wrong way!"

"You're throwing death threats at me, after what I have done for you!?" I roared.

"Boys," Aro stressed, waving his hands in the air. "We can't conduct a business with my two boys arguing."

Alec turned his ice cold stare on Aro. "I'm your boy, Father. Edward is a piece of crap you found on the streets."

"A piece of crap that has saved your life countless times," I commented with a sigh as I poured Aro and me a whiskey. Alec would calm down after his little hissy fit was over. I had heard this all so many times before.

"You only wanted to fuck Isabella to piss me off."

"No, I've wanted to fuck Isabella from the moment I saw her, and you know that. I made it very obvious the night she first started at Breaking Dawn."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because I don't want you anywhere near her from this moment on. You stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!"

"Alec," Aro inhaled. "I think we have bigger things to worry about than Isabella at this point in time."

"What's gone down, Boss?" I asked, pouring him another drink when he downed his first in one gulp.

"Thank you, Edward." Aro smiled, going to sit behind his desk. "I think someone may be trying to interfere with our drug shipments. I need one of you boys to go down to Brazil and smooth things over with our main source."

"I'll do it," I replied. I knew this was what Aro wanted. It would also give Alec some time to cool off.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked.

"I'll take Jasper and Emmett with me. Jasper could do with getting a tan. He's looking a little pale lately."

"Oh, Edward," Aro chuckled, getting up from behind his desk to pat me on the back. "You and your humour never cease to make me smile."

"How long will he be gone?" Alec sulked. "Have you forgotten I am still nursing a bullet to the leg?"

"Which was your own fault," Aro glared. "I think Edward has held your end of things for long enough. He deserves a break."

"A break!" Alec laughed in disbelief. "After what he did to my girlfriend last night, I think…"

"ALEC!" With both jumped at the thunder in Aro's voice. "No more talk of Isabella and Edward in this office. Do I make myself clear?" The tone of his voice was threatening. This was Aro in boss mode.

"Yes, Father," Alec muttered, slumping back down onto his chair.

"I need you to make sure our source has no other contacts in Chicago, Edward. I'm not prepared to share my shipment."

"Do you suspect that Diego might be selling to another dealer?" I asked, running my fingertips over the top of my whiskey glass.

"I doubt it. Diego is very loyal to our family; I have history with his father, but if he has been offered more money, we can't rule it out."

"When do you want me to leave?"

"Tonight, if that's possible." I had no other engagements, and the way my body was humming just thinking about Isabella, I knew some separation until I saw her again would be a good thing.

"Tonight it is then," I grinned, getting up. "I'll make the preparations and let you know when the boys and I land." Alec went to leave with me when Aro called for him.

"Alec, can you sit back down? I need a private word with you." By the look on Aro's face, Alec was about to get another tongue lashing. Why did Alec always act like such a spoiled brat? Was he ever going to grow up? How could Aro hand Alec the business when he acted like such a fucking prick?

Jasper was leaning up against the wall outside, finishing his cigarette as I wandered out to him.

"We're going to Brazil," I muttered.

"When?"

"Tonight. We need to call Emmett."

"I think he's dipping his dick," Jasper smirked, "like you were doing last night."

"I don't care where his fucking dick is. I need him here, now," I snarled.

"You fucked Isabella last night, didn't you?" Fucking Jasper; he was too intuitive for his own good.

"Don't be a fucking idiot." I tried to laugh it off, taking a cigarette out of my jacket pocket.

"I know I'm right, but there's one thing that's confusing me." I turned to look at him as I lit my cigarette with a match. "How did you fuck that pussy without getting your head blown off?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I smirked.

"The fuck you don't," Jasper huffed. "You're going to spill everything when we're in Brazil."

"Whatever," I sighed, watching Jasper pull his phone out to call Emmett.

It was clear while Jasper spoke to Emmett on the phone that he did have his dick in someone.

"Tell him he has an hour before he has to meet us at the club," I scowled.

"Edward says you have an hour. He must be feeling generous because he got some top class pussy last night." I hit Jasper on the head playfully before he hung up. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Who's the Capo?" I asked, tilting my head. Even I could hardly believe the position I had been handed by Aro. I wasn't Italian; Hell, I wasn't even family, but Aro trusted me enough to run half of his organisation. Alec was of course the underboss, and that never bothered me like I told Isabella last night. I didn't want the power. I was happy with what I already had. I got to be involved in all the action, and that was what mattered to me.

"You're the Capo," Jasper confirmed.

"Then shut the fuck up, and I don't want a word about any of this getting back to Emmett. Do you understand?" Jasper nodded, going back to his phone to book our flights.

Once our flights had been booked, we headed to the club to collect some money for our trip. Smoothing things over with our drug shipment contact always involved a little bribe.

"I tried to call you last night," Jane pouted, standing at my office door in a tight black dress and red killer heels. The girls here would be the death of me, but only one would always make me fall to the ground in worship.

"I was busy," I mumbled, checking the safe.

"Are you busy now?" I turned to look at Jane. She'd closed the office door and was slowly starting to peel her dress down her body. I didn't have time for this shit today.

"Yes, Jane; put your fucking clothes back on and go and do some work," I stressed.

"You seem a little on edge, Baby. I could help you with that." Jane could suck cock like a porn star, but I had no time for that today. Not to mention, Jane was trailer trash compared to what I had last night. Isabella — I closed my eyes for a brief second, trying to store every detail of her perfect body in my mind. The way her body arched as I pounded into her. Fuck, did she love it rough. I liked that about her.

"Edward," Jane was by my side, stroking my arm. "It will only take a few minutes." Fuck it! I could spare a few minutes. I needed a release anyway; thinking about Isabella last night had made my dick as hard as steel again.

"Are you offering to please me with that pretty mouth of yours again?" I smirked.

"If that's what you want." I undid my trousers and slumped back onto the chair, letting my dick spring free.

"You need to make this quick," I added as Jane got on all fours.

"So romantic," Jane commented as she took me in her mouth. I closed my eyes, my mind drifting back to last night. Isabella stripping in front of me, how it felt the first time I thrust into her hot pussy. Bella's groans of pleasure as I pulled on her hardened nipples while I continued with my relentless task of worshiping her. Fuck, her breasts were perfect — not too small, but not too big. I could have suckled on them for days. The feel of my dick sliding in and out of her from behind while I pulled on her wild dark brown hair. Fuck, her hair was so silky and smelled like strawberries.

I snarled, feeling my release coming. "Oh fuck…yes…Bella…yes!" I shouted, my head snapping back as I exploded into her hot mouth.

"Did you just call me by another chick's name?" My eyes snapped open to Jane, who was glaring at me.

"What would it matter if I did?" I commented, buttoning my pants back up. I was fucking losing it. I'd just called Jane, Bella. I needed to get my shit together.

"You are a heartless son of a bitch, Edward Cullen," Jane sulked, getting up. "Who is this Bella?" For once I was glad I had said Bella rather than Isabella. Jane knew I never referred to Isabella as Bella, I just hoped she was too stupid to figure it out. "Is she the one you were with last night?"

"Do I have to answer to you?" I stated. "You are just a damn stripper I fuck when I'm horny. Now, get the fuck out of my office!" Jane scampered off, blubbering like a school girl. Fucking women!

"Emmett is here," Jasper called as I walked back into the club. My eyes zoomed in on the center of the stage. Fuck me! There Isabella was, grinding down the pole, making every man in this club want her. I tried to look away, but my eyes were fixated on her body. The curve of her hips, the shape of her fuckable ass. I'd fucked this girl in every position imaginable last night, but that still wasn't enough. I wanted more. Fuck!

"Edward!" Jasper brought me out of my trance. "Come on; if you've done the deed with Miss Isabella, I think some separation for a while will be a good thing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I brushed his comment off, trying to gain some composure as I walked out of the club. I did notice that Isabella didn't look at me once while she was on stage. But then, why should she? Isabella would have it all if Alec was really planning to marry her. I was only worth a quick fuck; I couldn't offer her anything else. None of it would ever stop me from wanting her, though, especially now that I'd had her.

"Where are we headed, Boss?" Emmett asked, stretching out in the back seat as Jasper drove.

"Brazil," I sighed, watching the club get smaller behind me. "We have some business to smooth over."

"Brazil!" Emmett replied, exited. "Will I be able to work on my tan?"

"A tan," Jasper chuckled. "You are just thinking about all the Brazilian pussy." I had to laugh at that. Maybe I needed to think about some Brazilian pussy, too.

"Just keep yourselves focused, boys. We have a job to do first, and then we can have some fun," I added as the car sped onto the highway.


	4. Chapter 2 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this _hot _plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**Wow, thank you so much the response for chapter 1, Sally and I were blown away. We want to know if you guys would like two updates a week, not to mention how you are finding it. This is the first time we have written together, so your feedback would be much appreciated. :) **

**One Wild Night has been nom'd for fic of the week over at the Lemonade Stand, Smutward would be so grateful if you guys would go over and vote. The link is on our profile page. **

**And finally, after all these weeks, here she is . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Why did I feel like I left a piece of my soul behind when the car pulled away from the curb? It was just one night. One night of the best sex I'd ever had. Edward Cullen definitely knew how to fuck.

I knew he had a fuck-hot body; I'd been fantasizing about him for two years, after all. Never in my wildest dreams though, did I ever think he could live up to my expectations, and I would gladly admit to being wrong about that. Not only did he live up to every single one of them, he eclipsed them.

On the drive back home, I got lost in my thoughts. Alec was a selfish lover. Everything was always about pleasing him. I spent way more time on my knees sucking him off than I did screaming his name in ecstasy as he fucked me. In fact, I had to fake my orgasms more often than not so as not to give him a complex. Sweet, hot, fuckable Edward, on the other hand, was all about giving me pleasure. His tongue…his fingers…My God, how many times could that man make me cum?

It was just my luck that I would start to fall for someone I could never have. I was Alec Volturi's girl, even if he had chosen to loan me out on a bet. Well, fuck him! For once, I got something I wanted out of it. And as much as I wanted to stay with Edward, I knew it wasn't a possibility. If he and I were to ever go behind Alec's back, we would both be as good as dead. One thing I'd learned in my time with Alec is that you don't mess with a mafia family…especially the Volturi family.

I couldn't believe I had gotten myself in to this mess. I had gone from one shitty life to another, and there was nothing I could do about it at this point. My mother died of ovarian cancer when I was four, leaving me to be raised by my sperm donor, Charlie Swan. To put it mildly, Charlie was an asshole.

He blamed me for my mom's death, and so he took his anger out on me any way he could. I can't tell you how much time I spent in the hospital from broken bones or concussions. Charlie always told the doctors that I was clumsy and could easily trip over air, and no one ever questioned him. He was the Chief of Police of Forks, Washington, the small town we lived in, so they had no reason to. When we would finally get home, he'd tell me I was a waste of space and money, and that he couldn't wait to get rid of me.

For years, I put up with his abuse, biding my time for when I could get the hell out of there. By the age of seventeen, I had managed to save up about three thousand dollars, so I packed my bags one night and I ran as far from Forks as I could. I hitchhiked over state lines in to Idaho, and worked out a plan from there. I would find a job in a diner, settle in at a cheap motel, and stay for two or three months at a time. I wasn't sure where I was going, I just knew that the more distance I put between me and Forks, the better.

Between the cash I earned in tips, and what I had with me when I left Washington, I was able to make it two full years. At the age of nineteen, I had made it to Chicago, Illinois and couldn't go any further. My money had finally run out. I lived in homeless shelters for a while, but after about two months, I was able to get a job at a small diner, and the owner agreed to pay me under the table. A month after that, I was able to rent a room at a shabby, roach-infested motel. At least it was better than the shelters.

I was working the graveyard shift one night, and at about three in the morning, a group of men dressed in tailored suits came in and sat at a booth. They were definitely out of place in the run-down diner, but they didn't seem to even notice. They were talking amongst themselves when I approached the table to get their orders.

That was the night I met Aro Volturi, the Boss in the Volturi family mafia. I didn't know it at the time, so I treated him like any other customer. The men sat and talked for hours, ordering only coffee and pie. Mr. Volturi kept his eye on me throughout the night, and I didn't know what to think about it. If I was being honest, it sort of creeped me out. I was wary when he signaled me for the check, but I printed it out and approached with a smile on my face.

_As he reached for his wallet, he grinned at me. "Ah, Miss Isabella, you are a lovely woman. May I ask what has you working in a run-down whole-in-the-wall like this one?"_

_His face was friendly and his voice sounded genuinely curious, so I decided to tell him the short version of my fucked-up life. "I was dealt a shit hand of cards. When I moved to Chicago, it took me two months to find a place to work that would be okay with paying me off the books. It's not ideal, but it puts a roof over my head."_

_His face instantly morphed with a wide grin and his eyes twinkled. "Then I have a proposition for you, my dear. I run several Gentlemen's Clubs, and am always looking for new dancers. I would pay you five-hundred a night to start, off the books of course, and whatever tips you make would be yours to keep."_

_I was speechless for a moment, but finally took a deep breath and was able to collect my thoughts. "You mean like a stripper?" I asked, slightly offended. I couldn't believe this man thought I would be willing to take my clothes off for a bunch of strange men just to make some cash. I was no virgin, but I had more fucking class than that._

_"No, sweet Isabella, I don't mean like a stripper. Of course, you can do that if you please, but it wouldn't be a requirement. Tell me, have you ever done any dancing?"_

_I thought back to high school and the year of dance that I took. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing, so I nodded as I explained. "I took a year of dance in school. I wasn't the greatest, but I am a quick study."_

_Mr. Volturi chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure you are." He slipped his hand in to his suit pocket and pulled out a business card to give me. "My number is on the card. Think about the offer and give me a call. I think you would fit in well with the girls at Breaking Dawn. It was a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. I hope to hear from you soon." With that, Aro Volturi walked out of the diner with the other men following behind him._

It only took me one night to think about his offer. Honestly, working for $500 a night plus tips would allow me to save up some money and finally be able to get the hell out of there. I hadn't heard from my sperm donor since I left Forks, and I doubted he'd ever even think to look for me in Chicago, but I still didn't want to take the chance.

Well, that was two years ago. I accepted Aro's offer, and that first day I walked in to Breaking Dawn, I met Alec and Edward. I was instantly drawn to Edward, but he scared me a little with how intense he was when he spoke to the men in the club. No one seemed to question his authority, and when he gave an order, everyone was quick to obey. His confidence was sexy and intimidating at the same time.

I was stupid one night, and against my better judgement, I let Alec take me home to fuck me. He was drunk, and started rattling off about his family and the fact that they were in the Mafia. I wanted to drop everything right then and run, but knew there was no way I could. I was stuck, and there was nothing I could do about it. If I did run, I'm sure they would have found me and killed me because I knew too much.

Alec and I started dating, and he was sweet at first. He would give me gifts and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. He wined and dined me for about a month, and then asked me to move in with him. He said he hated that I was living in such a shitty motel and wanted to keep me safe. Things started to change once I made the move. He became possessive, treating me more like I was his property rather than his girlfriend. He told me he loved me, but I knew he didn't. He simply loved the idea of me. He loved being able to brag to his friends that he was fucking the hottest dancer at Breaking Dawn, and that I belonged to him. He loved pulling his weight around and threatening people who even looked at me wrong.

No, he didn't love me. If he loved me, he wouldn't be fucking every goddamn pussy at the club behind my back. The man must've thought I was blind to not have seen it. He would come home at three or four in the morning, and I could smell it on him. I didn't say anything because I knew it wouldn't do any good. If he loved me, he wouldn't have ever agreed to the bet with Edward. Who does that to someone they love?

As the car pulled up to the house, my mind was made up. I would no longer let Alec treat me like trash. I couldn't believe I'd let it go on as long as I had. I never thought I'd let another man treat me so poorly after I ran away from home, but sadly, I had. It was time to put my foot down and stand up for myself, consequences be damned. My night with Edward showed me that I was better than that. That I should be cherished. I knew it was just sex with him, but the way he looked at me - the way his eyes seemed to penetrate my soul - made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

When the driver opened my door, I got out and walked inside. Alec was right there waiting for me, and I had expected that. I knew he would be going crazy thinking about my night with Edward. Well, he could stew on it for all I cared. I wasn't going to be talking to him for a while.

"Hey, Baby," he said, immediately trying to pull me in to his arms. I pushed his hand away and walked up the stairs without a word. I had showered before leaving Edward's but I was far from relaxed, so I locked myself in the bathroom and started filling the tub.

An hour later, I emerged from the bathroom in my white robe, and saw Alec sitting on our bed wringing his hands. His eyes met mine, and he looked remorseful. I almost felt bad for him, but then I remembered it was his fault in the first place. I didn't say anything to him. I simply walked to the dresser, pulled out an armful of clothes, and then walked down the hall to the guest room. When I got there, I closed the door behind me and locked it.

Within seconds, Alec was there, banging on the closed door. "Goddammit, Isabella! Open this fucking door and talk to me. I'm sorry, okay? It will never happen again."

His words were my breaking point, and I found myself ripping the door open and getting up right in his face. "Don't you fucking talk to me that way, Alec. This is your fault. You're the one who bet me on the roll of a fucking die. Do I honestly mean that little to you?" He tried to interrupt me but I kept talking. "Something like this is gonna take time to get over. Until I do, I don't want to talk to you. I'll be moving my things into this room and will be sleeping here for the time being. I don't want to hear shit about it, either. You owe me at least that after what you did. Now go the hell away so I can get ready for work. I have to be at the club in a little while."

It was a lie, but I knew he wouldn't check. I wasn't scheduled to go in, but I needed to work off some of my pent up anger, and dancing had become a great outlet for me. I dressed in a pair of white cut-offs and a black tank, applied my make up, brushed out my hair, and then walked out the door. My gold hot pants, matching bikini top, and gold stilettos were already in my locker in the dressing room, so I didn't have to worry about those. I'd change once I got there.

Alec was downstairs pacing in the hallway, and looked up instantly when I descended the stairs. I shook my head at him and walked out the front door without a word, waving down his driver. The car pulled up and I scrambled in to the backseat. "Take me to the club, please," I instructed the driver.

He looked at me in the rearview mirror, and then to Alec, who was standing in the entryway of the mansion. His shoulders sagged, but he nodded his head slightly, signaling his driver that it was okay to go. A moment later, the car pulled out onto the street, and we were in traffic once more, on our way to Breaking Dawn.

When I got there, I walked straight back to the dressing room, praying Jane wasn't there. I really couldn't stand that bitch, especially with the way she talked about fucking Edward all the time. I was in luck; Angela and Jessica were the only ones in the room, and I actually considered them to be friends.

"I thought you had the day off today. What are you doing here?" Jess asked when she saw me.

I wanted to tell them about my night with Edward and that I was here to get away from Alec, but I didn't dare do it here. Sure, we were the only ones in the room, but Aro owned the club, and I knew he had ways of keeping track of his girls. I didn't want word to get back to Alec about how incredible my night had been. "I just need to blow off some steam. Think you guys can squeeze me in?"

"I'm supposed to go on in twenty minutes. You can take the slot if you want. I need to make a phone call anyway," Angela said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Thanks, Ang. You're the best. Let me get changed and then I'll let Garrett know. I feel like dancing to some Def Leppard tonight, so he'll need to cue up the music." With that, I turn to my locker and quickly change my clothes before walking out to the DJ's booth.

"Well if it isn't the ever popular Isabella. What can I do you for, doll'?" Garrett asked when I walked up to him.

I couldn't help but smile. Garrett was one of the DJs who worked at the club. Out of all of them, he was definitely my favorite because he was so easy going. "Hey, Gar. Ang said I could take her next slot and I feel like dancing to some Def Leppard. Can you queue up Pour Some Sugar On Me for me?"

"You got it, babe," he said with a grin before looking over my shoulder at something that caught his eye. I turned to see Edward walking in the door and heading straight for his office in the back. Fuck, he looked good! "Looks like something's going on," Garrett commented, gesturing in the direction Edward headed off in. "He didn't acknowledge a single person here, and that's not like him."

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, muttered a quick thank you, and then headed back to the dressing room. My night with Edward was over. It was just sex. I needed to forget about how incredible he made me feel and move on. If Alec knew how much I wanted a repeat of it, he'd kill us both.

Ten minutes later, I headed backstage to wait for my turn. When the music ended and the lights dimmed, I took my place by the pole, breathed in deeply, and then looked to Garrett and nodded. The moment Joe Elliot's voice filtered through the speakers, I was moving. I had picked up on using the pole quite easily, and couldn't imagine dancing without it now.

I danced seamlessly to the beat, letting the music pump through my veins. About halfway through the song, as I was grinding against the pole, I glanced up to see Edward staring at me from across the club. The look in his eyes had me instantly wet, and I wanted to jump off the stage and fuck him again right then. It wasn't possible, though, so I kept dancing through the rest of the song. He and Jasper had walked out a minute after I spotted him, and I suspected they were off on 'official business' for the family. I just hoped it was nothing too dangerous, and if it was, that Edward would come back in one piece.

**If you want another update on Thursday you'll have to let us know. ;)**


	5. Chapter 3 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Wow! We are absolutely amazed with the love and attention this story is getting. Thank you all so much for your kind words. We wanted to send a special thank you out to Nic (Nicffwhisperer) for nominating OWN for fic of the week on The Lemonade Stand. Also, thank you to everyone else who has recommended the story or pimped it out in any way. You are all amazing! XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

_**Edward's mood song: 'Trouble Man' by Marvin Gaye because that could be Edward's middle name, and no matter how much shit he gets into, he still has to keep moving on.**_

"The van is here," Emmett replied. I stretched, nodding. We'd arrived in Salvador, Brazil a while ago, and had been waiting over an hour for one of Diego's men to pick us up. It was lucky I had been able to change into some khaki shorts and a t-shirt, otherwise I might have been forced to punch someone — hard. I fucking hated the heat. I was irritable most of the time, but humid heat pissed me off without warning.

"How many men did Diego send?" I asked, still checking over my glock and its cartridges. I didn't trust any of these Brazilian fuckers.

"Two," Emmett muttered, looking over at Jasper who was already conversing with the men.

"Keep your eyes on them. We can't be sure Diego hasn't been bought. This could be a trap," I muttered before getting up. I was fucking pissed already. Then there was this fucking heat to deal with! I wouldn't be taking any prisoners when we arrived at Diego's base camp.

"Mr. Cullen," one of Diego's men gestured toward me.

"Just get the motherfucking bags. I am in no mood for this shit!" I snarled. "You're lucky you don't already have a bullet in your head for making us wait." That got a reaction from the two greasy fuckers as they rushed around, clambering to collect our belongings.

"You wouldn't really shoot them, would you?" Jasper muttered as we got into the van. I smirked, quirking my eyebrow. "You fucked her, didn't you? She is affecting your mood."

"It's this fucking heat!" I moaned.

"Who the fuck are you two talking about?" Emmett complained as he got in. "You were bitching the entire flight."

"Shut the fuck up and that's an order," I glared as a final warning.

"They can't hear us. They're still putting the bags in the trunk," Emmett huffed.

"I don't care. We keep our minds on the job. This isn't a fucking holiday," I pointed out, pulling out my phone. I was still waiting to get a cell signal so I could let Aro know that we'd arrived.

"Do you think it's someone inside trying to infiltrate our deal?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, but someone has to be giving them information for our stock to go missing."

"How much are we talking roughly?" Jasper pulled his gun out, placing it in his right pocket so he was ready for action.

"Aro thinks we've lost at least fifty-five thousand already."

"Motherfuckers!" Emmett murmured before Diego's men got into the van.

An hour later, we had finally arrived at the main base. Diego was outside waiting to greet us.

"Olá meu amigo!" Diego gestured with his arms as I stepped out of the van. I was in no mood for his fucking Portuguese today.

"Diego, why did you keep us waiting?" I glared.

"Edward, I have a business to run." Diego smiled.

"With Aro's fucking money," Emmett added as he and Jasper joined me.

"I'm sorry. I can assure you we got to you as quickly as we could. I have some nice cold beers for you inside as an apology," Diego offered.

"And women?" Emmett questioned. "Please say there are fucking women." Emmett always let his dick do the talking, the fucking idiot.

"Why are you boys here, apart from the women?" Diego was still chuckling at Emmett's outburst, crossing his arms. " I know how much you hate this heat, Edward."

"Jasper needed a tan," I smirked.

I was aware of all the eyes on me as we walked into the base camp. There seemed to be a lot of new faces around. The site was full of small shacks with men huddled around them. Considering the amount of money Diego made, he could afford to get these fuckers out of the poverty they were living in, but he was all about putting the cash in his own pocket. I knew most of these men were probably wanted for some crime or another, and anything was better than jail to them. The main building was in the distance: Diego's 'palace' as he liked to call it.

It was quite the operation here in Salvador. The drug fields were guarded twenty-four hours a day. The main shipments were prepared and distributed with ease from this site. Aro had all of the local authority in his pocket — no one questioned his power. This arrangement had been created years ago by Aro and Diego's fathers.

"Shall I show you to the house so you can settle in?" Diego suggested. I nodded. I needed to get out of this motherfucking heat.

oxoxoxo

"Have you noticed anything yet?" Aro asked. I had finally gotten a few bars of signal inside the house after I'd been shown to my room.

"There are a lot of new faces, but don't worry, we'll take a good look around."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Edward," Aro chuckled over the phone.

"How is Alec?" I didn't give a fuck about him, really, but I was hoping Aro would tell me that Isabella was alright. She didn't have me watching out for her, and I knew what those perverts were like in that club. Fuck, I had been one of them.

"He's taking care of everything while you're away." Yeah, that was bullshit. Alec couldn't take care of shit. "Isabella is fine, too." Fuck, even her name made my cock harden.

"He's not giving her a hard time is he?"

"No; I'd say it's the other way round." That's my fucking girl. I really needed to stop thinking of Isabella as mine. She never was, and never would be.

"I'll call you once I've found something."

"Try not to kill anyone, Edward," Aro teased. Yeah, he knew that would be impossible if I did find someone stealing from us.

"That depends on what I find."

"Keep yourself safe," Aro called before finally hanging up. I was just about to get some sleep when a light tap came at my door.

"Jasper said you might want some company," a sexy dark haired Brazilian woman purred as I opened my door. Fuck, I just wanted to lay my head down and jerk off thinking about Isabella.

"Jasper was wrong," I sighed, about to close my door when the female put her hand up to stop me.

"He said to tell you my name." What would her name have to do with anything? I was going to bed! "My name is Bella." The motherfucker, Jasper!

Now she had my attention. "Bella, you say?" I smirked, widening my door to invite her in. "Well, let's see if I can find you something to do, Bella," I mused as I shut my bedroom door.

oxoxoxo

"How was the watch last night?" I yawned as I greeted Jasper the next morning.

"I didn't notice anything. I think they're all on their best behavior because you're here."

"Give them time. Someone will slip up once we've been here a few weeks. They'll miss their money," I yawned again.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Jasper sniggered. Emmett was nowhere around, so I could speak freely.

"I fucked her all night."

"I thought you might," Jasper mused. "Are you going to tell me how you managed to fuck Isabella Swan?"

"It's a long story," I sighed, watching a few of Diego's men come into view. It was early morning, and the next shipment was about to be loaded into the vans.

"We're here for weeks, Edward," Jasper pointed out.

"I'll tell you later," I murmured, watching Emmett surface from the main house. "We have work to do."

The boys and I took shifts over the next few weeks to keep tabs on the shipments. Like we had expected, Diego's men ran the operation like clockwork. I knew if we wanted to find out what was really going on, we'd have to dig deeper.

"We need to look harder into the transportation. It has to be going missing there," I mused, watching Emmett check over all his guns. I had no idea how he was going to smuggle them all back into the county when we went home.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"You boys will have to go undercover." My boys loved undercover work — anything that meant they could get their hands dirty.

"We're listening," Jasper smirked.

"You're going away for a week — on holiday."

"I think I see where this is going," Emmett snorted, downing his beer.

"I need you to watch those shipments twenty-four/seven. I will not go back to Aro without an explanation."

"It's covered, Edward," Jasper said as he patted me on the back. "Come on, Em. It's vacation time!"

"Are you going to be okay here alone?" Emmett asked, getting up.

"I'm sure he'll find something to do." Jasper raised his eyebrow. He knew I'd be calling on the sexy Brazilian Bella again while they were away. She was a long way from my Goddess, but she sure knew how to ride my cock while I moaned out her name. Yeah, I think I'd be fine while the boys were away.

"Edward!" Diego joined me at the dinner table later that night. "I hear your men have abandoned you."

"Only for a week; they needed a break."

"They are very loyal to you."

"They are loyal to Aro," I pointed out.

"That's what I meant." Diego smiled, going to his fridge to pull out some beers.

"Don't you miss Chicago?" I asked as he passed me a beer.

"Not anymore. I need to be here. This is my kingdom, Edward." I tried to hide my smirk. I didn't have the heart to tell him that this was no kingdom. "You've done well for yourself. Aro holds you in higher esteem than his own son."

"Aro knows what our strengths are, Diego. I'm not in a competition with Alec. He has his uses, just as I have mine."

"You're a better man than Alec, and you know it!"

"Don't let Alec hear you say that, or those will be your last words."

"He doesn't scare me," Diego laughed. "Now, you on the other hand… I'll never forget Miami." Diego was referring to the incident when I killed a rival mob member with my bare hands. I didn't very often kill with my hands these days, but if a motherfucker deserved it, I'd make it as slow and as painful as possible. On that particular day, the rival mob member had tried to hurt Aro. Not a good thing to do while I was around. I'd smashed his face into the pavement a few times before smashing his jaw and killing the motherfucker.

"Are you still getting the nightmares?" I teased.

"Daily," Diego chuckled as one of his ladies wandered in. "If you'll excuse me." He smiled as she led him away. I smiled, thinking I'd do the same thing — so I went to look for my Bella replacement. What the fuck was I doing? This wasn't going to help when I had to go back home, but to be able to say her name as I climaxed was worth more than the air I breathed down here.

oxoxoxo

"You're sure?" I asked Emmett and Jasper when they returned later that week.

"It's being taken at the dock — only small packages at a time, but it adds up quick," Jasper confirmed.

"Do we have a name?"

"Mario Sanchez." The name didn't sound familiar, not that it mattered. I knew what I had to do. We had to set an example so it wouldn't happen again. We also had to find out if Mario was working for anyone else. Aro knew mafia families all over the world who would kill to get their hands on this deal. He was lucky he had me to make sure that never happened.

"Okay, go and get Mario. I'll meet you in the clearing in half an hour." I couldn't hate this part of my job. It was what I lived for, but I never got any peace from killing someone. Whether he was a thieving motherfucker or not, he was still someone's son.

"I haven't done anything!" I could hear Mario begging as Emmett and Jasper pulled him into the clearing. I needed to get information out of him before I made an example of him back at the base.

"You know that isn't true," I called as Mario made eye contact with me.

"Oh no, please God, no…" Mario dropped to his knees. "I didn't mean to…please, Mr. Cullen…please!"

"Who are you working for, Mario?" I whispered deadly in his ear before pushing him to the ground. "Tell me and I'll make it quick."

"All I have is a lead name!" Mario cried. "Please, Mr. Cullen. I'll tell you anything — anything!"

"Give him the fucking name," Emmett huffed, kicking him hard. "We don't have all day."

"Jacob, Jacob Black," Mario sobbed, digging his hands into the dirt. I'd never heard of that name before. "Please. I've told you all I know."

"Mario, you stole from us. Did you really think I'd let you get away with that?" I laughed, signaling for Emmett and Jasper to help him up.

"No! No…please, I beg you!" Mario was still crying and yelling as we dragged him into the camp.

"Edward, what is the meaning of this?" Diego asked as he and his men surrounded us.

"This man has been stealing from us." I glared.

"What?" Diego gasped, his eyes darting to Mario. "Why would you do that?"

"I had to — I have a family to support," Mario began to explain, but I was in no mood to hear his sob story. I'd been stuck in this hellhole for a month no thanks to this fucker. I wanted to go home. I needed to see Isabella.

"You know what the penalty is for stealing from us!" I roared, turning to punch him in the stomach. Mario winced, crying out at my powerful blow. "You can't expect to walk away from this."

"Please…please," Mario was sobbing into the ground. This was when you sorted the men from the boys. When my time came, I wouldn't hide my face in the dirt. I would stare my killer right in the eyes, and remember his face for when he joined me in hell. Yeah, death didn't scare me at all.

I pulled out my glock. Mario was still sobbing, clawing at the ground.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone here," I glared, looking around at the gathered crowd.

Not one person stood up in Mario's defense. I had to admit I loved the fear these men had for me, and they had every right to be afraid. I was dangerous. I would kill any fucker who stood in the way of doing my job. "Steal from us and you will face death." With that, I pulled the trigger, and with one shot to the head, Mario fell to the ground.

There was a deadly silence as everyone looked stunned by Mario's lifeless body.

"Diego," I glared, "you need to be more selective with your men. He was robbing us blind."

"Edward, I had no idea," Diego gasped. "Is this the real reason you've been here all this time?"

"How about we talk back at your house?"

"Of course. Men, clean up this mess!" Diego ordered, leading me away. "You should have told me, Edward. I could have helped."

"I needed to be sure you weren't in on it," I admitted once inside the house.

"You thought…"

"I had to be sure," I interrupted. "No hard feelings."

"No," Diego smiled, handing me a glass of whiskey. "I can't believe one of my men would do that to me — to us."

"Have you heard of a man named Jacob Black?" Diego shook his head. "Mario was working for him."

"I'll ask around." Diego smiled. "Although, I have no doubt that you'll track this Jacob Black down yourself, and I wouldn't want to be him when you do find him."

He was right, but as I finished my whiskey, all that was racing around my head was that in less than twenty-four hours, I'd be able to see Isabella again, and after our fucking incredible night together, I had no idea how I was going to act around her.

Jasper and Emmett were outside waiting for me.

"What's next, Boss?" Emmett asked.

"Home," I smiled. "Good luck trying to smuggle all your new guns in."

"I'm sure Emmett will find a way," Jasper smirked. "He's always been so inventive."

"I tried to shove a gun up my ass crack once, Jazz. Are you going to mock me for the rest of my life?" Emmett complained as we collected our bags.

"Probably," Jasper laughed.

It looked like it was going to be an interesting trip back home with the boys.

I couldn't wait to be back in my own bed. A part of me was wondering if Isabella's scent would still be on my pillows. Fuck, I was so screwed! I hoped I could keep my shit together when I finally did see her again.


	6. Chapter 4 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**Wow, what can we say? We are so happy you are all enjoying this story.**

**I know a lot of you were upset with Edward in the last chapter, but try to remember that he is single, and has been away from Bella for over a month. (This is Smutward, after all — he has needs.) But something tells me that when he sees Bella again, things are going to change. Just give him some time.**

**Now — on with the show, and don't forget to check out the You Own Me blog. Bella's outfits are on there, as well as lots of other things. The link is on our profile page. ;)**

**Bee & Sally xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I stayed at the club as long as I could once I was finished dancing. I had even picked up two additional slots for the day. I didn't want to go home and face reality. After about four hours, though, Alec's driver walked into the club and made his way over to me. "Miss Isabella, Mr. Volturi has instructed me to bring you home now. He's waiting for you there." Knowing I didn't have much of a choice, I said goodbye to Ang and Jess, and followed him out to the car. When we arrived back at the mansion, I walked in, intending to head straight up to the guest room, but my plans were foiled quickly by Alec.

"Isabella, I'm so glad you're here. Will you please join me for dinner? I'd really like to talk to you." With a roll of my eyes, I followed him into the dining room silently. He could talk all he wanted, but I didn't feel like saying a damn word.

The dining room had been completely transformed. The table was set intimately for two, with three pillar candles serving as the centerpiece. There were also smaller candles lit throughout the room, providing a soft atmosphere that I'm sure was supposed to be romantic. I wanted to turn around and sprint up to my room, but I didn't. What was the harm in listening to what he had to say?

I had taken a seat after moving my chair about a foot away from his, and then waited for him to start. With a frown on his face, he took the other seat. "Isabella, I'm so sorry. You have every right to be pissed off at me, but I need to let you know that I do love you." I tried to interrupt him, but he rushed on quickly. "I understand that things are going to take some time to get back to the way they were, but I'm willing to wait for that. I wanted to organize this dinner tonight to prove to you exactly what you mean to me. I can't stand it that you're not talking to me, Isabella. Will you say something please?"

"What do you want me to say, Alec? That all is forgiven? Because it's not. I am pissed as hell at you for so many reasons. I don't want to sit here and eat with you, or listen to you tell me that you love me when it's not true. You don't love me, no matter what you say. You treat me more like your property than your girlfriend, and I'm sick of it. I won't put up with it anymore." I was so angry with him that I wanted to scream. If he honestly thought that he could wine and dine me again and it would solve all our problems, he was sorely mistaken.

"What are you saying, Isabella?" he asked, looking at me intently.

I sighed heavily, trying to figure out how to put my thoughts into words. "I'm saying that I can't do this right now. I need time, Alec. I need space. That doesn't mean that I want you to treat me to your idea of a romantic dinner, or try to take me out on dates. I. NEED. TIME! Time away from you and all your bullshit!" I shoved my chair away from the table and stood up, so frustrated that I felt tears of anger welling up in my eyes. I refused to let him see me cry, though, for fear he would misinterpret my tears. I wasn't crying over him, and I never would. He was an asshole, through and through, and I wanted nothing more than to pack my bags and get as far away from him as I could. That was impossible though, and even though I didn't want to admit it, I had a reason for staying. That reason was Edward. He might not love me either, but at least he treated me like a person and not an object.

Without another word, I left Alec in the dining room and made my way upstairs to my new room. Once I was securely inside, I locked the door and collapsed on the bed, my tears finally making their way down my cheeks unchecked. I needed to come up with a plan to get the hell out of this place. I had continued to put some money aside for the last two years, and had quite a nest egg saved up, but I didn't know if it would be enough. I didn't know how far I would have to run, or for how long. All I knew was that I was going to get the hell out of dodge as soon as I could.

Later that night there was a knock on my door. I knew it was probably Alec, or one of his men bringing me a message from him, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with it, so I ignored it. Whoever it was didn't give up, though, and continued to knock. So fed up with the bullshit, I stormed to the door and threw it open. "What the hell…" I fell silent when I saw that it was Aro at my door. "Aro, I'm so sorry. Please excuse my attitude. I thought you were… Never mind, it doesn't matter. What can I do for you?"

Aro chuckled and shook his head. "It's alright, Isabella. You thought I was my son. I understand, and don't blame you at all for your attitude. May I come in? I would like to speak with you for a few minutes if that's okay with you."

Would Alec really sink so low as to send his father to my door on his behalf? What other motive could Aro have besides that? "Where's Alec?" I decided to ask.

Aro laughed again, this time more genuinely, and I immediately relaxed. He obviously didn't come here to talk on behalf of his son. "I sent him to take care of some business at the docks. He'll probably be gone most of the night, my dear. You can speak freely, and I would hope that you do."

I stepped aside to allow Aro entry to the room. Even though it was his house, he always respected me and my space, and I appreciated that. "Please, have a seat," I said, motioning to the small sofa in the corner of the room as I took my own seat at the desk. "What's on your mind?"

"Isabella, I have come to know you quite well in the last two years, and I will be forever grateful that you accepted my offer to work at Breaking Dawn. I was thrilled at first that you and Alec started dating. I thought he would settle down and keep his dick in his pants, but that hasn't happened, as I'm sure you are well aware. If anything, it's gotten worse." I stared at Aro, not sure what to say to that. Luckily, he continued on and there was no awkward silence. "I know you don't deserve to be treated like that, Dear. No one does, but there's only so much I can do. I wanted to tell you how much respect I have for you, though. There are not many people who would stand up to Alec and put him in his place like you have done tonight. I only hope it's enough that he sees his juvenile behavior for what it is, and corrects it soon. Isabella, you have become like a daughter to me, and even though I love my son dearly, I hate to see you get hurt. You deserve far better than that."

His words brought tears to my eyes. Here was a man who was known for his ruthlessness, and he was telling me that he cared about me, that he didn't like to see his son treat me the way he had been. "Thank you, Aro. I do care for Alec, but you're right. I'm tired of being treated like shit by him, and I'm not going to put up with it anymore. Recent events have proven to me that I am more than that, and until Alec realizes that, there isn't much hope for us." I knew I couldn't tell Aro that there would never be hope for us again, but it wasn't possible. I valued my life, after all, and no matter what he said about thinking of me as a daughter, Alec was his flesh and blood. I had no doubt that Aro would choose him over me if push came to shove.

"Ah, yes. Speaking of recent events…" he said with a grin on his face, "I hear you had quite a night last night. Tell me, did Edward respect you and your wishes?"

I could feel my face burning at the fact that my boyfriend's father was asking about my night of passion with another man. I didn't want to reveal too much, but I couldn't not say something. "Edward has always shown me respect, Aro, unlike Alec." Aro chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"Edward is a good man, Isabella, but he has it bad for you. He always has. If it wasn't for my son getting in his way, I'm sure the two of you would have gotten together and been quite happy." With a heavy sigh, Aro continued. "You should know, Isabella, that Alec will not tolerate unfaithfulness. While he feels he is free to parade around with any whore he wants, he expects you to remain his and only his. That is part of the reason I made the decision to send Edward and his men to Brazil for a while. Like you, Alec needs time to cool off. He threatened to kill Edward this afternoon if he ever even looked at you inappropriately again."

"Wait…Edward went to Brazil?" Why did I feel my heart sink at the news?

Aro simply nodded his head and sighed. "Yes. I gave Alec and Edward the option as to whom would go, and Edward volunteered, like I knew he would. We have some business matters that need to be dealt with down there." Rising from his seat, Aro walked over to me. "Thank you for talking with me tonight, Isabella. I must leave you now to attend to some business, but I wanted to make sure you knew that I support your decisions regarding Alec. Whatever you choose to do, I will respect that." He leaned in and kissed my forehead before backing away.

"Thank you, Aro. That really means a lot to me," I told him honestly. I wasn't used to a father figure being so kind and supportive, so it was like a breath of fresh air.

Aro shook his head and smiled at me softly. "There is no need to thank me, Isabella. Have a good night." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

oxoxoxo

Brazil. Edward had been sent to Brazil, and if I was being honest, I was worried about him. I knew I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help it. When Aro told me where Edward and the boys had gone, I almost lost it. What if it had been a trap? What if something happened and I never got to see him again? My heart broke just thinking about it. Our night together had been just sex for Edward, but to me it was so much more. I had fallen for Edward that night, hard and fast. It took me almost a week to realize it, but since then, I hadn't been able to keep it from my mind, and it had already been three weeks.

I was still living in the guest bedroom of the mansion, refusing to sleep with Alec and hardly even talking to him. I knew I was being somewhat childish, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Alec was getting pathetic in his attempts, too. He would constantly arrange alone time for us, but I would always blow him off. I knew he was getting fed up with me turning him down all the time, but he was getting enough pussy from the whores at the club that I didn't really care. I would overhear the other dancers talking about things that no woman should have to hear about her so-called boyfriend, and that bitch, Jane, was the worst one of all. She would never say his name or admit it to me directly, but I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at me. She was flaunting the fact that she was fucking Alec — doing everything she could to throw it in my face. I didn't know what the fuck her problem was, or what I had ever done to her, but I was secretly hoping that Alec would contract some sort of disease from her nasty snatch and his dick would fall off. After all, who knew what sort of disgusting shit she carried.

After being dropped off by Ang at the end of our shift, I walked into the mansion to find a very pissed off Alec pacing in the foyer. The moment he saw me, he stormed up to me and grabbed me by the arms. "Goddammit, Isabella! I am so fucking sick of all your bullshit!" he screamed at me, shaking me roughly. "You have turned me into the laughing stock of my own fucking men, and it's going to stop RIGHT FUCKING NOW! Do you understand me!?"

I had never seen this side of him before. Yes, I'd seen him angry, and yes, I'd seen him boss his men around. Once, I'd even seen him beat a man half to death with his bare hands, but this was different. There was a feral look in his eyes that scared me. It was the same look that my sperm donor would get right before he beat the shit out of me. I could feel Alec's hands gripping tighter and tighter on my arms, almost to the point of cutting off all circulation. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything. I was absolutely terrified of the man in front of me, afraid of what he would do if I denied him once again. That wasn't an option anymore. If I valued my life at all, which I did, I had to give in to his orders and do as he demanded.

With a shaky voice full of pain and tears, I spoke quietly. "Pl…please, Alec. You're hurting me," I cried. His grip only got tighter, his anger intensifying.

"I asked you a goddamn question, Isabella, so ANSWER ME!" he roared, towering over my small frame and pinning me up against the door.

"Y…ye…yes, I understand you. I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please let me go. You're really hurting me, Alec." I knew that once he removed his hands from my arms, there would be bruises already starting to form, but he didn't seem to care.

"I will let go of you when I am damn good and ready, Isabella," he hissed menacingly, and I didn't miss the double meaning of his words. Alec wasn't going to ever let me go willingly. "Now, I want you to go upstairs to my room and be ready for me when I get up there. You have ten minutes, Isabella, and then I'm going to come up there and take back what's mine. Felix!" he shouted behind him, "make sure she doesn't try any bullshit. I have to speak to my father and then I'll be up. You better fucking be ready, Isabella, because I plan to reclaim that sweet pussy of yours tonight." Alec turned around and left without another word.

I knew I had to give myself to him willingly, or things would be much worse now than they ever were in the past. Alec was completely bat-shit crazy, and a little voice inside my head was telling me I needed to do whatever he said if I wanted to live through the night.

With a heavy heart, I trudged up the stairs and into Alec's room, with Felix following right behind me.

Once I was in the room, I heard the door lock engage, and I knew I was stuck. Nothing could save me now.

oxoxoxo

Last night wasn't as bad as I had feared it would be. Alec was rough with me, taking what he wanted, how he wanted it, but I didn't resist him. I couldn't. I let him use my body, and he took pleasure in fucking me in every possible orifice. I woke up this morning, alone and naked in his bed. Every inch of my skin was crawling and burning, and I wanted nothing more than to drag myself into a hot shower and scrub my body from head to toe until I felt clean again.

When I stumbled my way to his bathroom and flipped on the light, I gasped at what I saw in the mirror in front of me. I had very clear handprint shaped bruises on each of my upper arms, and I knew there was no fucking way I was going to be able to cover them up any time soon. With a resigned sigh, I put on a tank top and a pair of yoga pants, and left the room in search of my boss. I needed to let Aro know what happened, and why I wouldn't be able to work for at least a week. I just prayed that he would be understanding.

oxoxoxo

It had been a week since the night that Alec got so mad. Aro had been more than understanding, and was willing to still pay me for the week of work I would miss because of the bruises on my arms. He also gave Alec a good beating for laying a hand on me. I was secretly pleased, even though I knew it was more because the club would lose business in my absence than for him hurting me. After all, I was their most popular dancer.

Aro threatened Alec, telling him that if he ever left another bruise on me, he was a dead man. It was nice to see, and I felt somewhat vindicated by his actions, but I doubted Aro would really kill his own son for hurting me.

The bruises had faded enough to be covered up, and tonight was my first night back at the club. I was scheduled to dance at five, six-thirty, eight, and ten-thirty. My first song selection was Joan Jett's Do You Wanna Touch Me, and I was excited. Within fifteen minutes of my scheduled time slot, I was dressed in a sexy black miniskirt, held together by four silver rings on my right thigh. My top was basically a black bikini top with laces that criss-crossed around my waist several times before it tied in the back. It, too, had one silver ring that rested just above my left breast. To finish off the outfit, I had on a pair of black, strappy stilettos. I felt sexy, and I knew just the sight of me would drive the men in the club nuts tonight.

When my time came to dance, I made my way to the pole in the darkness of the club, and signaled to Garrett that I was ready. When the music started to pump through the speakers, the lights came on and I started to move. I was trying to make eye contact with everyone in the club because I always got better tips that way, when I came across a pair of hauntingly familiar green eyes. Edward. Edward was back from Brazil after a month, and he was watching me dance.

I needed to look away from him and keep dancing, but it was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

I did it, though, because I had to. If Alec caught Edward watching me, or even looking at me, I had no doubts that Alec would kill him. I couldn't do that to Edward, so I broke our gaze and started to climb the pole at center stage, holding on with my legs as my body flipped around and I dangled upside down for a few seconds. The men in the front few rows went wild, and by the time I glanced up to see if Edward was still watching me, he was gone.

At least he was home now. That was all that really mattered. He was home, and for the time being, he was safe.

**Go on, hit that review button. :)**


	7. Chapter 5 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far. Bee and I are having and incredible time writing it together! I can't help but laugh at a lot of the reviews, because they all have one main thing in common: you all HATE Alec! LOL**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of our American readers (and anyone else who celebrates the day). Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to let us know what you think!**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

**_Edward's mood music: 'Hard to Handle' by Otis Reading because well, Edward can love Isabella better than Alec, and damn Edward can be hard to handle!_**

"You're going straight to the club?" Jasper asked after we'd dropped Emmett off. My body was burning. I just needed one glimpse. I had to know she was okay.

"I need to put some personal money in my safe. It's okay, Jazz. You can go home once you've dropped me off."

"Will you need me when you see Aro later?"

"No; he's in a meeting with Marcus. It could be a long night. I'll fill Aro in alone."

"You're itching to see her, aren't you? You can't fool me, Edward. You are the toughest guy I know, but Isabella Swan is your weakness."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Weakness? I don't fucking think so. I craved her in deep, unhealthy ways, but that wasn't a weakness. It was my cock talking, not my fucking heart. I wasn't a pussy!

"Are you sure?" Jasper quirked his eyebrow at me, smirking. Fucker!

"Just fuck off, Jazz," I sighed as he pulled up outside Breaking Dawn. "I've seen enough of your ugly face this month to last a mother fucking lifetime. Go and get some pussy or listen to Taylor Swift. I know you have that shit on your phone!"

"Okay, I can take a hint," Jasper laughed. "Are we still on for tomorrow tonight?"

"I'll call you."

"That loosely means: no, you're going to spend the evening at home with your porn."

"I don't have any fucking porn. My office is in a nightclub full of dancers. I can get any pussy I want!" I snarled. I needed to get a grip. No — I needed to make sure my girl was alright. My fucking girl, what was I saying?

"Now, we know that isn't true, Boss. There is one female you can never have again, and it's going to eat away at you." Jasper was a dead man if he didn't back off. Why the fuck did I tell him about my bet with Alec? I was never going to hear the end of it. "Go and see your girl." Why did that thought excite me so much?

"You can't breathe a word," I fumed.

"I won't. You know I'll always have your back, just like Emmett."

"I'll meet you and Emmett at Jumping Jacks tomorrow. I doubt Alec will be able to get Aro's money. You know what Frankie is like," I replied before getting out. Frankie was always a difficult customer of ours. You had to threaten to break his fingers before he'd hand you any money.

"What time?"

"Midnight. He'll be cashing out then and have no excuse," I murmured before shutting the door. I never needed to tell Jasper twice. I knew he would be there.

I pushed my way through the crowd and into the club. The way every fucker was crowded around the main stage, I could guess where Isabella was. I moved so I could get a glimpse.

Sweet mother of all things fucking holy, there she was. In one of the shortest miniskirts I had ever seen. Was that a black thong? Fucking pervert! I was looking too closely. But, oh, I knew what was beneath that thong: a sweet, juicy pussy, ripe for the tasting. Get a fucking grip, Edward.

Isabella hadn't noticed me yet, which was good. I could gawk at her a little more. I had only gotten as far as her legs. God damn, those legs. I knew how smooth they felt against my shoulders while she screamed my name as I attacked that pussy of hers. Fuck, how I wanted her again, even more than before. I was practically aching for her. My eyes travelled further up her body, to her perfect, firm, toned waist. I had loved licking around her belly button. Isabella liked it, too — she had purred like a kitten. My mouth was watering as my eyes moved up to her chest. She was wearing a black bikini top that lifted up those perfect tits; this woman is going to be the death of me. The ties wrapped around her waist a few times before disappearing in the back, and I imagined it was my arms wrapped around her. I needed to look away, but just as I was going to, her eyes connected with mine. My entire body began to burn. Fuck me, those eyes. I would drop down on the floor in worship if she asked me to. Isabella, why couldn't you have been mine a little longer? A month of fucking that Brazilian whore meant nothing. I wanted nothing but the goddess sashaying her way down the pole right then. How could she make something so seedy look so God damn beautiful? She was flawless, every inch of her, and the sight of her alone made my dick twitch. I knew I had to leave before I made it too obvious. I pushed through the drunken crowd, making it into the back office.

"Edward, you're back," Jessica smiled as she greeted me in the hallway.

"I can't get anything past you, can I, Jess?" Jessica never was the brightest of the Breaking Dawn girls. I'd fucked her once, but never again. It was like fucking a wild woman, and the bitch pulled some of my hair out.

"Where have you been?" she asked, leaning up against the wall next to me while I unlocked my office.

"You know I can't tell you girls things like that," I tutted. "How has it been here while I've been gone? Has there been any trouble?"

"No, it's just been busy," Jessica sighed, squeezing her breasts together. Jessica, if you think that's going to work, you are dumber than I thought. I value my hair too much. "Isabella has been out for a week. She only came back this afternoon."

"What? Why?" I snapped. Had she been sick?

"She had a bug or something. Aro came in and told us."

"Aro came in?" Something was wrong. Aro only dealt with important personal matters himself. I needed to speak to Isabella and make sure she was okay. If Alec had done anything to upset her…I clenched my fists together. Cool it, Edward.

"Edward, are you okay?" Jessica asked, touching my shoulder.

"I have things to do," I snapped, walking into my office and slamming the door in her face.

I had just started to boot up my computer when a knock came at my door. I called for whoever it was to come in.

"You're back. I thought Jess was teasing," Jane grinned, closing my door behind her with a wanton look on her face. Seriously, girls! Can we all just calm the fuck down? I've only been here for fifteen minutes, and I'm not planning on fucking any of you tonight. Well, I would fuck one, but I was never getting that chance again.

"Jane, I'm really busy," I exhaled, not even looking up at her.

"You don't even have time for me to welcome you back? What about a drink? I could get you a whiskey?"

"No!" I snarled. "So get your bony ass out of my office." Jane just stood there, pouting at me. "FUCK OFF! NOW!" I yelled. Jane jumped and then quickly scurried off. Fucking women! I had work to do!

I put away all my personal money and then checked to see how my private shares were doing. I was making quite a profit.

I was going to put some big money down on a few fighters Emmett had learned about last month. If I was lucky, I'd double my money. The boys and I went to fight nights quite often. It was a good place to do business and make a little personal money. The next big fight was in City Limits basement next week. It was an old, rundown nightclub that was probably the roughest place in Chicago, but that never fazed me and the boys. We lived for it. We owned this mother fucking town!

I began to research Jacob Black once all my money was safely tucked away. I had no idea if he belonged to a gang, or if he was a lone trouble maker, but I was going to find this motherfucker. No one stole from Aro and lived to tell the tale.

While I was searching, another tap came at my door. Mother fucking Jane — she never could take no for an answer. I stormed out of my chair, so pissed I was ready to hit something.

"For fucks sake, Jane, when I say no, I…" I stopped, swinging the door open fully to finally take in who was standing outside my office. Why the fuck was Isabella at my door?

"I thought I better bring you your whiskey. It seems you've already pissed off Jess and Jane. That's a record for you," she smiled, holding up my glass of whiskey.

"Isabella…" I was a fucking moron! Was that all I could say? Then again, I was clearly looking at her chest. Christ, I knew what was underneath that little top. I'd tasted, suckled, and devoured those fucking breasts of hers a month ago.

"I'm up here, Edward," Isabella glared, making me look up at her face. She was so fucking hot!

"Jess said you were off last week," I muttered, snapping myself out of the daze only Isabella could put me in.

"I had the flu," she commented, following me into my office and shutting the door behind her. That's a dangerous thing to do, Isabella, locking yourself in here with me. "How was Brazil?"

"Alec told you where I went?" I frowned. Isabella shouldn't know so much. I worried how deep she was involved with this fucking family. We were both trapped. We knew too much, but I was bonded to Aro like a son. He was a father to me, but I wasn't sure it was that way for Isabella.

"No," she smiled sadly. "Aro told me."

"Brazil was fine," I smiled, realizing she was still holding my whiskey. "Wasn't that for me?" I smirked. "Why don't you bring it over here?" Yes, bring that sexy body over to me, Baby.

A sexy smile spread across her face as she seductively walked over to me. Fuck, my dick was twitching already. She leaned over the desk, placing my drink down. My eyes fell on her black bikini top again.

"Have you ever had sex on a desk, Isabella?" Did I really just ask that out loud?

"I'm not sure you should be asking me that, Edward," Isabella tutted, standing up and shaking her head at me.

"It's not like I haven't asked you before," I smirked, trying to brush the comment off.

"Things are different now," she muttered, taking a step back as I got up from behind my desk to stalk toward her.

"Are you referring to the fact that I fucked your brains out last month?" Isabella whimpered a little, her eyes darting everywhere but at me. Now I knew she had some sort of feelings for me. This was so different than before. I knew it was wrong, but if Isabella would have let me, I would've thrown her over my desk and fucked her senseless all night long — Alec and Aro be damned. If she wanted me, I was hers tonight.

Isabella was pressed against my door now. I was inches away from her, my body humming with desire as I felt the warmth of her body near mine.

"Don't," Isabella whispered, pushing me away. "You can't be like this, Edward."

"I don't know how to be any other way," I admitted.

"If that's the case, then you need to stay away from me." I knew she was right, and as she opened my door to leave, I made no attempt to stop her. I needed to get a fucking grip. What the fuck was Isabella doing to me?

I continued researching Jacob Black until Aro called me to say he was heading back to the mansion. It was after midnight by then, so I called it a night at the club and went to fill Aro in on Brazil.

"You look well, Edward," Aro smiled as he greeted me in his office.

"A whole month in the sun will do that for you," I smirked as he hugged me.

"So I've heard," Aro chuckled, gesturing for me to sit down. "My brothers and I were talking about you tonight."

"You don't want me to move to Brazil to keep an eye on Diego full time, do you? That fucking heat almost killed me."

"No, Edward; we have far bigger plans for you," Aro chuckled. This sounded interesting. "But first, tell me about Brazil."

"You were right. Someone is trying to muscle in on your shipment." Aro got up to pour us both a drink.

"Did you find out who we are dealing with?"

"I have a name, but not much to go on yet. Does Jacob Black mean anything to you?"

Aro took his time to think about it. He knew a lot of people, and he never forgot a name. "It's not a name I've come across before. Is he behind the missing shipments?"

"He paid one of Diego's men to take them."

"Where is Diego's man now?"

"Dead," I breathed, downing my whiskey. Aro was pleased, I could tell by his face.

"Will you need any help tracking down this Jacob Black? I'm quite tied up with the commissioner at the moment. He wants more bribe money." Greedy asshole.

"I've got it under control so far, but I'll let you know," I replied as Aro poured us another drink. "How has it been here while I've been away, apart from the commissioner?"

"Taxing," Aro stressed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alec has been rather challenging these last few weeks."

"Nothing new, then," I chuckled into my whiskey glass.

"I had to give him a beating last week," Aro sighed. "He's out of control, and I have no idea how to rein him back in."

"Why did you have to give him a beating?" I glared. Fuck, it better not have anything to do with Isabella. If Aro had used force, it must have been bad. Maybe he lost some of Aro's money while he was dipping his dick in a new pussy at the club, or maybe he failed at a job. Alec did that sometimes, when his mind wasn't on his work. That was how he got shot the last time. The fucking idiot.

"He got a little rough with…" Aro stopped, looking at me. "It doesn't matter, actually. It's all been sorted out, now."

"He got a little rough with who?" I snarled, slamming my glass on the table.

"Edward, calm yourself. I have already rectified the situation. Alec won't ever lay a hand on Isabella again." That was all it took for me to hurl out of my chair and march out to find that motherfucker!

I knew he had to be in the mansion somewhere. I saw his car when I arrived. I ran into Felix as the anger surged through every vein in my body.

"Where is Alec?" I fumed at him.

"In the study — we're about to play a game of poker if you want to join us. How was Brazil?" I didn't even answer him as I raced to the study. "Edward, what the fuck is wrong?" Felix called, but I had already pushed my way into the room.

Alec was sitting there laughing into his whiskey glass with some little blonde slut on his lap, trying to play the big man. Who the fuck did he think he was? He wasn't the boss — yet.

"Edward!" Alec beamed, looking up at me. He was drunk. "You're back." He pushed the blonde off his lap like she meant nothing. I couldn't believe he was doing that shit to Isabella in her own home. She could have walked in on him instead of me. Or did Alec know she'd still be at the club? The fucker! I was losing it even more. "You look really troubled, Man," Alec frowned as he stood in front of me. "How did it go in Brazil?"

I answered him with my fist flying hard into his face. This smug piece a shit had to pay. I wouldn't let him keep doing this to Isabella. She was too good for that.

"You motherfucker!" I snarled, hitting him again, this time in the stomach.

"Edward," Alec winced, holding his stomach in pain. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Hurt her again and I will fucking kill you!" I roared. I was about to hit him again, but Aro's voice stopped me.

"Everyone out, accept Edward and Alec!" Aro bellowed. The room was empty in seconds.

"You bastard!" Alec fumed, trying to tackle me to the ground. I dodged him instead, and pushed him onto the poker table. Glasses, cards, and chips flew everywhere.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Aro's demand was a final warning. "I have already dealt with this matter, Edward. It is none of your concern!" None of my concern? Isabella…no, wait; Aro was right. What the fuck was I doing? I never got this worked up over a pussy.

"He's out of fucking control father — he should be punished! I think he broke my fucking nose," Alec whined, moving off the table as he wiped his bloodied nose.

"You deserve far worse," I seethed back at him.

"Edward, I sent you to Brazil to get all of this out of your system. We can't run a business this way with my boys in a constant feud," Aro stressed deeply. "It has to stop right now — no more repercussions. We have bigger things to worry about than Isabella. You got what you wanted, now things have to go back to the way they were before. Isabella is Alec's girlfriend, and you should be grateful for the one night you had with her!" Grateful? I needed to count to ten before I lost it with Aro, too. I could never afford to disrespect Aro like that; I wasn't his son.

"I'm willing to forgive and forget. How about we shake on a fresh start, Edward?" Alec murmured. Aro turned to me, waiting for my response.

"Okay," I sighed, dusting of my suit that had some of Alec's blood on it. Damn, this was my favorite suit! I clasped Alec's hand hard, glaring at him in silent warning. That's right, fucker; you better treat her like a princess, or I will come after you! "To a fresh start — brother," I replied.

"Yes, brother," Alec smiled. Yeah, like that meant anything. I wasn't stupid. I knew Alec hated me — he had for years. Alec only kept up the pretense for his father. The moment he took over for Aro, I knew he'd want me dead. I had always known my fate. Death was something I faced daily, and like I'd said before, I wasn't afraid of it. Alec could fucking try to kill me; that didn't mean I would go down without a fight!

"Now," Aro clapped his hands, before patting us both on the back, "I think you two should get some rest and clean yourselves up. I have news for the two of you tomorrow. We are having a family meeting at noon. Everyone is to attend." Family meetings didn't happen too often, and it could only mean one thing — some serious shit was going down.

I waited for a cab outside the mansion. I knew I could have called Jasper, but it was almost 1am. I saw a car pull up into the driveway and held my breath, knowing that it was Isabella getting back from her shift at the club.

Why couldn't I go back to the way I had been before I fucked her? I needed to get my shit together. She was just a fuck hot pussy! I shouldn't be this affected by her!

She stepped out of the car in those fucking killer silver heels I loved so much. Those fucking legs — my mouth was watering just from gazing at her fuck hot body. She was in jeans and a small pink vest top now, and she still made my dick twitch. I pulled out a cigarette to calm myself. I was standing under the entrance archway, so Isabella hadn't noticed me yet.

As she walked into the light, I noticed the fading bruises on the top of her arms. The low lights had hidden them in the club earlier. I clenched my fists tightly to keep from storming back into the mansion — fucking Alec! Control it, Edward. You have to.

She was startled when she finally noticed me.

"Hello, Isabella," I greeted her, exhaling a puff of smoke from my cigarette.

"Aro has you working already? You just got back!"

"I had a few matters to deal with," I stated, looking at her arms as she came closer. I didn't even want to think about what Alec had done to make those marks. Isabella noticed me looking at her arms and pulled her coat over them that she'd been carrying.

"I hope it had nothing to do with me," she worried.

"Why didn't you tell me that Alec had hurt you when we spoke at the club earlier? You didn't have the fucking flu last week," I whispered, stroking her arms with the slightest touch. I couldn't help myself.

"It was none of your concern," Isabella glared, pulling away. "It won't happen again. Aro's assured me. He's already spoken to Alec."

"Aro won't be around forever to protect you." Why was I so worried for her?

"I don't need protecting! I can look after myself!" Fuck, she was so hot when she was angry. I wanted to slam her against the wall and slip my hands into her panties while she yelled at me. "And stop looking at me like that, Edward! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I can look, Isabella," I smirked as a cab pulled up. "I just can't touch." She rolled her eyes at me before making her way inside. "Oh, I might have broken Alec's nose, by the way, so he's extra cranky!"

"Great!" Isabella threw her arms up in the air. "Thanks a lot, Edward!"

"It was my pleasure," I teased.

"You need to stay away from me." Why did it feel as if Isabella was begging me? Was this hard for her, too?

"I'll try," I called before getting into the cab.

I watched her walk into the mansion, knowing she was going to look after Alec's broken nose. Would I ever stop thinking that Alec was one lucky motherfucker to have that goddess?


	8. Chapter 6 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

* * *

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**Wow, we are so happy you guys are enjoying this. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. Your thoughts and comments are very entertaining. ;) **

**We have so much planned for this story, so lets get on with it, shall we . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

When I walked into the mansion and closed the door behind me, I sank down onto the cold, tile floor. Why did Edward have to make this so much harder than it needed to be? Why did he have to stand up for me? He didn't have feelings for me. It was just fucking sex for God's sake! The best sex of my life, but still…to him it was just sex. If I had wanted him to know that Alec hurt me, I would have told him. I didn't need him to act like my knight in shining armor. I could take care of myself. Still, the fact that he broke Alec's nose for me, made me want to kiss the hell out of him. I wasn't used to anyone standing up for me, and that was exactly what both Aro and Edward had done.

After a few minutes of just sitting there in the entryway, I got to my feet and headed upstairs to take care of Alec. I went straight to our en suite bathroom, where I figured he would be. Sure enough, he was sitting on the toilet seat with his head tipped back, trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

"Here, let me take a look," I told him as I approached carefully. I knew he would be irritable, and I was a slightly afraid of what he might do. When I got closer, I could smell the alcohol on him. I figured he was probably drunk, and the last thing I needed was for him to lash out at me for something that was beyond my control. He didn't disappoint.

"What the fuck do you want?!" he hissed at me as he dropped the wad of tissues into the trash bin beside the toilet, quickly grabbing another handful.

I didn't want to let him see my fear, so I squared my shoulders and looked him right in the eye. "I came in to take care of my boyfriend. I guess if you want to deal with this shit on your own, be my guest." With that, I turned around and started walking out of the bathroom.

"This is your fucking fault, you know! If you hadn't gone crying to Edward about me grabbing you, he wouldn't have broken my fucking nose!"

His words stopped me dead in my tracks. I spun around on him, forgetting my previous fear, and shoved my finger roughly into his chest. "My fault? My fucking fault?! For your information, Alec, I didn't say a goddamn thing to Edward about what you did to me. He heard I missed a week at the club, and when he asked about it, I told him I had the fucking flu! I didn't cause this — you did the moment you put your hands on me last week!" I watched as his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. He was getting pissed off, and I knew I needed to be careful. "Look, Alec," I said after taking a deep, calming breath, "do you want my help or not? If not, then I'm going to bed; I've had a long day today, and I'm exhausted." He glared at me for a long moment before his shoulders finally slumped and he nodded.

Somewhat tentatively, I walked up to him and removed the tissues. The bleeding had almost stopped, but his nose was definitely broken. I could tell because of the swelling and all the bruising that was starting to develop. "Alright, Babe; I need to reset this so it's straight. It's probably going to hurt, though. Are you ready?"

"Whatever. I don't want a fucking crooked nose for the rest of my life, so do what you have to do."

Once the words were out of his mouth, I grabbed his nose roughly and pushed the cartilage back into place. When I heard a sickening crunch, I was filled with a sense of twisted satisfaction.

"FUCK!" Alec screamed out in pain and I had to turn away to hide the smirk on my face. Could I have been gentler with him? Definitely. Did I want to be? No way in hell. He deserved to hurt for what he had done to me. Even Aro beating the shit out of him wasn't enough. I needed to do something too, and this made me feel somewhat vindicated.

I shuffled through the medicine cabinet looking for a bottle of Motrin®, and when I knew I could control my facial expressions, I turned back to Alec. His eyes were clenched shut and he had a death grip on his knees. I could see wet streaks trailing down his cheeks, and I knew it had to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.

"You should probably take these, Babe, and I'll go down and get you an icepack. It's going to be swollen for a while, and you've already got two black eyes forming. The ice should help with the swelling, though." Without another word, I handed him two Motrin® and then walked out of the room.

**~Y~O~M~**

I had been able to avoid Edward the following two days. My body yearned for him in every way, begging me for just a glimpse of him, but I knew what it would mean if I gave in to the call. If I ever got caught even looking at Edward wrong, we would be dead faster than it would take a snow-cone to melt in hell.

Things with Alec had gotten better in some ways, but worse in others. Because of the injury to his nose and the bruising on his face, he was in a lot of pain. That meant that he wasn't overly aggressive in the bedroom. He would still shove his cock down my throat whenever he felt the need to, but when he fucked me, it wasn't as rough as it had been in the past. It was honestly a nice change of pace, but I craved a different man. I craved warm, emerald green eyes instead of cold, steely black ones. I craved soft, loving caresses and feather light kisses, over a man who would cause me pain just to get himself off. The truth was…I craved Edward, and I didn't know how long my resolve to stay away from him would hold up.

I decided to put it to the test the next day at the club. Aro had sent Alec and his men on an errand, so I knew we wouldn't have to worry about prying eyes. When he walked into Breaking Dawn and straight back to his office, I made my way to the bar to get him a whiskey. I was scheduled to dance to Hot For Teacher by Van Halen in an hour, so I was dressed the part in a very short plaid skirt and a collared, button up shirt — which was unbuttoned and tied in a knot just below my boobs to show my black, lacy bra and ample cleavage. To finish off the outfit, I wore white fishnet stockings and a pair of black and white, Mary Jane style, 5 inch fuck me heels. I knew I looked damn hot, and I was proud of that fact as I strutted my way toward Edward's office.

When I got to the door, it was partially open, and I could hear Jane speaking to Edward in what I assumed was meant to be a seductive tone. "Oh, come on, Eddie! You know I suck cock better than anyone here. Let me help relieve some of your tension, Baby," she offered in her nasally voice. I risked a peek through the door and saw that little whore on her knees in front of Edward, reaching for his belt buckle.

My heart skipped a beat until I saw him push Jane's hands away and stand up to get away from her. "Goddammit, Jane! I fucking said NO! I don't need you to suck my cock. Shit, I don't WANT you to suck my cock! Get the fuck off your knees and out of my office." With that, I backed away from the door and quickly went into the locker room.

Jane stormed in a few seconds later, and I swear she looked possessed, but I didn't say a word. She didn't notice me standing there, so I walked right back out and into Edward's office, closing the door behind me.

"Good evening, Edward. I thought you could probably use a whiskey," I said in greeting when he looked up at the sound of the door closing. His eyes were traveling over every inch of my body, lingering longer than was appropriate on my exposed legs and chest. Secretly, I was flattered and felt my stomach tighten in need for this man, but I couldn't let him see my weakness for him. Instead, I cleared my throat harshly and spoke. "Edward! I know I've said this before, but I'm up here," I said, snapping my fingers by my face.

His eyes immediately met mine, and I could see the lust in them. "Hello, Isabella. What can I do to you…um, for you this evening?"

Holy hell! I was going to spontaneously combust if he kept looking at me like he wanted to devour me. "I, uh, brought you some whiskey, like I said. I'm scheduled to dance in a bit, but I'm on break right now and haven't seen you come out of your office all night, so I thought I'd bring you a drink."

His eyes landed on the tumbler in my hand, filled with his favorite amber colored liquid, and then drifted up to my exposed cleavage. He licked his lips, and I was instantly aroused. Shit! I wasn't ready to face him and I knew that now. I needed to get outside and get some fresh air as quickly as possible, or I would find myself straddling his lap, begging him to fuck me again. Maybe I really wasn't any better than the other whores in this place.

Without another word, I set the glass on the corner of his desk and exited the room quickly. I made it into the alley outside and sank down against the wall. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't think. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I thought it would punch its way through.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but it couldn't have been long before the back door opened and someone joined me. I knew by the change in the air that it was Edward; it had to be. No one else affected me like he did, and the night I spent with him only intensified the feeling.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" he asked as he took a seat next to me, pulling his smokes out of his jacket pocket.

I shrugged noncommittally, because I really wasn't okay. I didn't know what the fuck was wrong with me, or what I was supposed to do about it. I thought I was strong, but when it came to Edward, I was as week as a newborn baby.

"I'm fine," I finally said after a few moments of silence.

"You don't look fine," he commented immediately, handing me his cigarette and tapping another out of his pack.

I took a long drag and let the smoke permeate my lungs. When I needed oxygen, I released the tainted breath and sucked in a lungful of the air around me. The nicotine calmed me down infinitesimally, but I was still one big ball of nerves. "Just been a long few days, I guess." I knew it was a crock of shit, but I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't admit to this man that he was all I thought about anymore, all I dreamed about, all I wanted. I knew if I did, my resolve would weaken, and I'd allow myself to do something stupid that would cost us both our lives.

Edward looked at me closely for what seemed like an eternity before pulling a long drag from his cigarette, finally breaking eye contact. He sighed heavily, releasing a whoosh of smoke, before he said anything. "Yeah, I know what you mean." I highly doubted he knew what I meant, but I didn't tell him that. Instead, I took another long pull of my smoke and sat in the silence of the night. Well, as silent as it could get in Chicago, that is.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I had to say something. "Edward, can I ask you a question?" I turned to meet his gaze, which quickly became teasing.

"You just did."

"Alright, smart ass! That's not what I meant, and you know it!" That was so typical of Edward to say, but I couldn't control the pull of my lips as they lifted into a smile. The tension seemed to melt away, and for that I was grateful.

"Isabella, you can ask me anything," he said in a soft tone that held an undercurrent to it. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it sounded a lot like longing.

I inhaled the sweet smoke once again, and then let out a deep breath before asking the question that had been plaguing me. "Why do you keep turning Jane down when she offers to give you head?"

His eyes met mine and darkened with lust. "Because there's only one set of lips I ever want wrapped around my cock again, and they don't belong to that slut."

I was shocked at the look of pure desire on his face, and the pull between us intensified. It was so strong, I couldn't fight it anymore. I found myself leaning closer and closer to him, until our lips were only a breath apart. My eyes traveled down to his mouth, and I watched as his tongue poked out to wet his skin. I did the same, and then looked back up into his eyes. This was so wrong, but I couldn't stop it. My body was acting on its own now, blocking out any sense of reason.

"Ed…Edward, I…we…" I couldn't even form a sentence, my mind was so clouded.

He brought his right hand up to cradle my face as he stared into my eyes. "Shh," he shushed me. "I know." He leaned in just the slightest bit and was about to kiss me when the back door to the club opened with a bang. The noise caused us both to jerk apart, but I knew Angela saw more than she should have when her eyes just about popped out of her head as she looked at us.

"Um, Bella? You're on in five, so I wanted to come find you. Are you ready?"

I stood up quickly, brushing off my skirt and tossing my cigarette to the ground. "Yep!" I said with a bit too much eagerness. "Let's go! See you later, Edward. Thanks for the smoke."

"Anytime, Isabella," he replied easily. I could feel his eyes boring into my backside as Ang and I walked back into the club and the door shut behind us.

"What the fuck was that?!" she whisper-yelled once she had pulled me into the locker room and made sure it was empty.

"What was what?" I tried and failed to act like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't you dare try to feed me that bullshit, Isabella. I know you better than anyone here. You were about to kiss Edward, weren't you?" she demanded.

You know that old expression 'like a deer in the headlights'? Well, I was the deer, and Angela was the car barreling toward me at seventy miles an hour. "Ang, can we talk about this later, please? I need to get out to the stage for my set," I begged.

Ang raised a bitch-brow at me and tapped her foot. "You bet your sweet ass we'll be talking about this later!" she hissed. "And I want the whole fucking story; do you understand me?"

Normally, Angela was very laid back, but she could be scary as hell when she wanted to be. Right now was obviously one of those times. With my tail sufficiently tucked between my legs, I met her gaze and nodded. "The whole story, I promise." With that, I left the locker room and took my place on the stage.

**~Y~O~M~**

It had been three days since the near kiss, and I had successfully avoided speaking to Edward. I had made it a point to stay as far away from him as possible, and it seemed to be working so far.

With Alec still off on Aro's errand, I was able to have lunch with Ang the following day, and I told her everything.

I admitted to her that Alec had gambled me away on the roll of a die, and that I had spent the night with Edward before he left on his business trip. I told her that night I had had the most incredible sex of my entire life, and that I couldn't get Edward out of my head. I explained about why I was off the last week and what Alec had done to me, and the subsequent beating he took from his father because of it. I told her about how Edward found out somehow and went off on Alec the night he got back, which is what caused Alec's broken nose. We laughed together over how I 'reset' his nose for him. Finally, I told her about the alley and the pull I felt for Edward.

"Holy shit, girl! You're in love with him!" she squealed when I had finally finished my story.

"Goddammit, Ang! Keep it down, will ya? Someone could be listening!" I hissed at her.

"Sorry," she said, properly chastised, "I just can't believe it! Do you know what Alec will do when he finds out?"

I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yes, Ang, which is why he can never find out," I explained. I wanted to deny the fact that I was in love with Edward, but I knew she'd see right through me and that there would be no point.

"Alright, then we need a plan," she whispered as she leaned in closer to me.

We spent an hour that afternoon coming up with a plan to avoid Edward. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but if it saved our lives, it would be worth it.

Later that afternoon, I found myself at the club again. It was a Friday, so we were expecting some major crowds. Aro had hired two extra bouncers while Edward was in Brazil to come in on the weekends, so I felt more comfortable dancing when it was busy. After that last incident had shaken me to the core, Aro agreed that we needed better security.

I was in the locker room getting ready for the evening. My outfit consisted of skin-tight leather pants that were laced at the thighs and had a faux studded belt built in and a black leather V-neck halter top that tied around the neck and laced up in the back. To top off the outfit, I had on a pair of black, strappy 4 inch stilettos that were adorned with studs that matched my top and pants.

I was dancing to I Love Rock 'N' Roll by Joan Jett, but my clothes were inspired by the outfit Brittney Spears wore in her music video of the song. I felt so incredibly sexy, and my confidence was soaring as I did my makeup all dark and smoky.

When it was almost time for my song, I took my spot backstage. I would be using the pole for the first part of the song tonight, but for the second part, I planned on engaging the audience a little more — driving them wild, so to speak, to draw in better tips.

When Jane finished her striptease, the club went wild and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. You just wait, gentlemen…you ain't seen nothin' yet, I thought to myself. I was counting on making over two grand in tips tonight to hide away for when I made my escape, and I was willing to pull out all the stops in order to make it happen. I had to get out of Chicago and as far away from Edward and Alec as I could. That was one thing Ang and I had agreed on.

The lights died down, and when they did, it was like someone hit the mute button. The boisterous club from moments before was now so silent you could hear a pin drop. That was my cue to take my spot center stage, and I did so arrogantly. I had this tonight, and nothing was going to stand in my way.

Garrett hit play, and immediately, the first two notes of the guitar filled the room as the spotlights flickered, casting a strobe-light effect on me as I began to move with a slight shake of my hips. When Joan's voice filled the room, I added my arms, reaching above my head before sliding my backside seductively down the pole.

As the song went on, I continued to grind myself against the pole, both front and back, driving the men in the club wild. When the chorus started to play, I turned my back to the crowd and reached up high on the pole, making sure my grip was firm. When I was sure I wouldn't fall, I hoisted myself up so I was straddling the pole at shoulder height, and clenched my thighs together so I could release my hands. One of the reasons I liked to wear these pants was so that I could do small tricks like this occasionally, instead of just rubbing up and down, and spinning around the pole.

When I was sure I wasn't going to plummet to the ground, I leaned my head all the way back and smiled at the crowd, who was going absolutely nuts. Every man in this place knew the muscle strength and control it took to hang upside down on the pole using just your legs — I could tell by the amazed and wanton looks on their faces.

I ran my hands down my body, over my tits, which were practically falling out of my halter, and to the pole below me. Once I had a firm grip, I loosened my legs and, using all my upper body strength, straightened them out above me so I was parallel to the pole. I held the position for a few seconds, and then slowly started to bend my waist and lower my legs back to the ground so I was facing the pole once more. The club exploded when I shook my ass at them before whipping around the pole to face them.

Now well into the second verse of the song, and right before the second chorus, I wrapped my knee around the pole and used it to guide me to the ground effortlessly as I twirled around it. Once I was on my knees, I moved away from the pole on all fours, slinking toward the edge of the stage to the beat of the music.

I stopped with about a foot to spare, smiling as all the men started reaching and grabbing for me, and knowing that they weren't allowed to touch me. I felt safe, I felt confident, and I felt so fucking sexy as the bills started piling up on the wooden floor in front of me.

I continued to prowl back and forth across the platform, licking my lips and teeth seductively, and giving the front row my best 'bedroom' eyes so they would fork over more cash. I was taking no prisoners tonight. I wanted all their money, and by god, I was going to get what I wanted.

Just as the song was about to end, all hell broke loose. I felt myself being pulled toward the edge of the stage before I ever even saw the guy make a move. I tried to fight him off, but he was drunk and way too strong for me, and before I knew it, his left hand was on the back of my neck, pulling me closer toward him while his right hand found its way into my halter and was groping my boob. I tried to scream for security, but the moment I opened my mouth, he covered my lips with his and shoved his tongue down my throat. I was powerless to stop it from happening, and scared of what might happen next. If security didn't get here soon, the crowd would probably end up pulling me from the stage and ripping my clothes off, all vying to get a chance at me.

The drunk fucker released his hold on me to get some much needed air, and the moment he did, I let out a high-pitched shriek for security. When I felt the man being forcefully pulled away, I thought they had arrived. To say I was surprised to look up at an enraged Edward right before he punched the other guy in the face — causing him to spit blood and probably two or three teeth — would be an understatement.

I scrambled to my feet and moved toward them as Edward punched the guy again, this time in the stomach. The rage that consumed his features was something I had never seen before, and it scared me. When I saw Edward reaching behind him to pull out his piece, I knew it was time to step in.

"Edward Cullen! What the FUCK do you think you're doing? The asshole is drunk; he doesn't deserve to be shot for that!"

Edward's eyes locked with mine, and I could see the possessive fury lighting up their depths. I knew he was just trying to protect me — he always did — but this was taking it too far. I wasn't his to protect. Aro had paid for extra bouncers for exactly this reason, and it was their job to watch out for me, not Edward's.

"Edward, put your fucking gun away, now, and let security deal with this!" He looked taken aback when I screamed at him. Anyone who knew Edward Cullen knew that the man had a short fuse, and yelling at him was the last thing a person should do if they wanted to walk away with their life. Yet that was exactly what I had done.

"But, B...Isabella, he was practically trying to rape you in front of everyone!"

I could see the anger flash in his eyes, but I knew I couldn't back down. This needed to end once and for all. "Well, that's not your fucking problem, is it? I'm not your girl, Edward! I belong to Alec. If anyone is going to kill that fucker, it will be him, not you." I gestured to the man now in restraints as security was leading him out of the club. "It was sweet at first that you're so chivalrous, Edward, but now it's just getting old. You need to stay the fuck away from me and let security do their job!"

I watched as his eyes widened at my words before they turned hard. Yes, I had successfully pissed him off. The only question was…would it be enough to get him to back away for good?

**Leave us some love. ;) **


	9. Chapter 7 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thank you to our amazing betas: momma2fan and NeeNee246. We love you ladies!**

**A/N Wow! Your response to the last chapter was amazing! Bee and I want to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed! We love reading your thoughts about what's to come. To those that are questioning this story, yes it is an Edward/Bella story, and they WILL end up together. What other way is there? You just need to be patient! They have a bumpy road ahead of them! :) Let's all buckle in and enjoy the ride!**

_**Edward's mood music for this chapter: 'Love Man' by Otis Reading — because you can never stop thinking about that you desire; especially when you are running. ;-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

I was well and truly fucked.

I got back after the disastrous night at Breaking Dawn, shaking with tension. Why was Isabella so fucking desirable? Every greedy fucker was watching her, wanting to take her home with them. I should have known one of them wouldn't keep their hands to themselves.

I needed to fucking hit something. No, scratch that: I need to fuck Isabella Swan…again. That would calm my tension. I needed to ram my dick so hard in to that sweet fucking pussy of hers, that my dick would leave a fucking imprint. But that was never going to happen. I couldn't put our lives in danger just for the sake of my dick! Fuck!

Isabella didn't think she needed my goddamn help! She fucking did, and deep down, Isabella knew it, too. Every fucker in that club wanted a piece of her tonight. I had to control my breathing just thinking about that fucker who had groped her and stuck his tongue down her throat. I should have killed him. What gave him the right to think he could even touch her?!

She'd been driving me insane for the last two weeks, and was even making my job difficult. I needed to focus, but all I kept seeing was her.

What was Isabella doing to me? I couldn't even think straight. Visions of the way she moved up and down the pole clouded my every thought. The way her breasts bounced as she danced, the sway of her hips, her fucking wild hair. Fuck, I wanted it all. I wanted to devour her. I wanted Isabella Swan to be mine, and it was killing me that it could never happen.

I was a better man than Alec anyway. Why did he get to have the only woman I wanted?

Argh! I just wanted to fucking scream or drown myself in whiskey. I chose the latter for tonight. Whiskey was another way to forget what a shithole mess I had got myself into.

oxoxoxo

"You look like fucking shit, Boss," Emmett muttered, holding the door open to Frankie's Place.

"One more word and I'll break your fucking jaw," I snarled, pushing past him. The boys could sense that I wasn't in the mood for any teasing today and shut up instantly.

Frankie hadn't paid, even after three weeks of demands. I wouldn't be playing Mr. Nice Guy, now, that was for sure. Frankie would know this the moment he saw me. I only came on collection jobs when it was serious.

Maria, Frankie's daughter, was behind the bar as we walked in. Fear crossed her face as she quickly darted her eyes to her father's office.

"Is Frankie in, Maria?" I asked, taking my glock from my jacket pocket before placing it on the bar.

"I…um…he…" Maria's voice was trembling as I glared at her.

"I don't have time for this shit, Maria," I inhaled, undoing the buttons to my well-tailored grey suit. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and go and get you father for me?" She scurried off, sobbing a little as she went. Jasper frowned at me. I knew what he was thinking. Maria was only a girl, I shouldn't be frightening her. But every girl needed to realize what the big bad world was really like. I was doing her a favor in the long run. She should make sure her father pays his damn debts on time in the future!

"Edward," Frankie called nervously. "I was just…"

"Cut the fucking crap, Frankie. Where is Aro's money? We've tried collecting four times already. I'm not leaving without the money today." I took my glock from the bar. "I don't want to have to make an example of you, but I have had a really bad week and can't be held responsible for my actions if you tell me you haven't got the money."

"I have half," Frankie stressed. "Please Edward! I can get the rest tomorrow after the fight at City Limits."

"Who are you betting on?" I asked, placing my glock back in my jacket for the time being. I hadn't decided if I would shoot his kneecaps yet or not.

"Michael Decoma." Frankie gulped, watching his daughter who was quivering behind him. Frankie had picked a good fighter. I'd watched Emmett do a few sparring rounds with him a couple of months back. I'd even put some money down on Michael for tomorrow myself.

"Okay, is the money out the back?"

"Yes," Frankie breathed in relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Jasper will go with you to get it." I nodded at Jasper, who followed Frankie out the back. Maria went to follow her father.

"I need you to stay here, Maria." I ordered, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. "I would like a whiskey."

"Certainly," Maria quaked, rushing to the bar. She was all fingers and thumbs, shaking and breaking a few glasses before finally pouring my drink.

"If your father has the money, he will be fine, Maria." I told her.

"Please don't hurt him," Maria pleaded as she handed me a glass of whiskey. Her eyes were like pure chocolate, and instantly it made me think of Isabella. Fuck it, not while I was working.

"I'm just following orders, Maria. Your father shouldn't borrow money if he can't afford to pay it back. We've already given him three chances."

"I know what it means when you come to collect, Edward. Please, I'll give you anything, even myself if that would mean something to you." It was clear Maria was a virgin. She couldn't have been a day over eighteen, if that.

"I'm flattered, Maria," I choked into my glass, "but you shouldn't go around offering _that_ to just anyone."

"I wasn't. I…"

"Your father has until tomorrow after the fight to pay up, don't worry," I interrupted, downing my whiskey as Jasper and Frankie appeared again. Jazz gave me the nod, telling me we'd gotten half of the money.

"I'll see you at the club tomorrow, Frankie," I replied, dusting off my suit. "I trust there will be no further problems after tomorrow night."

"Should I find you?"

"Oh, no," I replied, giving him a deadly smirk. "We will come and find you. I don't want you spending all your winnings, do I?" Frankie shook his head nervously as the boys and I left.

"You do realize that you just missed a chance to fuck a virgin, don't you, Edward? That Maria was practically offering herself on a platter to you." I shot Emmett a look. "Aren't you into virgins?"

"No, I'm fucking not!" What the fuck did Emmett take me for?

"I'd have fucked her."

"That's where you differ from Edward, Emmett," Jasper smirked. "Edward likes the more experienced woman." Too fucking right I did. Isabella was a class all of her own. I still couldn't believe we had almost kissed the other night.

Isabella wanted me. I sensed it in her body. The way her breathing changed just before our lips had almost touched. Fuck, I wanted to taste those lips again.

"Edward," Jasper hit my chest. Shit, had I been daydreaming again? "What's next?"

"That's it for you boys today. I'm going to go for a run now, and I have a meeting with Aro later. I am hoping I'll find out why he sent Alec away for a few days."

Emmett and Jasper nodded before taking their leave.

I plugged my ear phones in before I began to run. I found a lot of tranquillity in running, and as the sounds of Otis Reading's_ Love Man_ filled my ears, I let my feet carry me. This man's music relaxed me more than anything. I ran, pushing myself faster and faster, trying to clear the images of Isabella from my head, but it didn't matter how much I tried — I couldn't get her off my mind. She was consuming my every thought. This was all so new to me, and I had to admit, it was scaring the shit out of me. I couldn't shake her off like I'd done before I had fucked her. It was easier back when I didn't know exactly what I was missing.

I carried on, pushing myself faster and faster, hoping at some point during my run my mind would change. It didn't, though. What the fuck was happening to me?

oxoxoxo

"We want you to take over the east side of Chicago, Edward." Aro explained as I sat across from him and his two brothers, Marcus and Caius.

"But that's Alec's district," I frowned. "If you want this animosity to settle between the two of us, do you really think it's wise?"

"Edward, Alec is losing us money and control. We have to act before someone takes over. That is, if someone isn't already trying to take over…" Aro commented. "Have you had any luck finding a lead on this…Jacob Black?" I shook my head. Whoever this Jacob Black was working for, they were good at covering their tracks.

"My brother is right; Alec may be blood, but it's you we trust to get things done. Alec has let the east side run wild. It's no wonder other gangs are breaking through," Marcus commented, taking a deep puff on his cigar.

"You trust this…this street rat?!" Caius seethed, glaring at me. I'd never been Caius' favorite person. I wasn't bonded by blood, so that apparently meant I had no true loyalty. "I still think you should give your boy one last chance, Aro. Perhaps Alec would perform better if you believed in him."

"I've given Alec enough chances!" Aro bellowed before smiling warmly at me. "Edward, will you accept?"

"If that is what you truly want, Aro, then I accept," I replied proudly. All the high dealings were on the east side of Chicago. I felt honored that Aro trusted me that much, but I also knew this would be a final straw for Alec.

"It is," Aro grinned, clapping his hands. "So, that's settled. You can take over on Monday. I must warn you, though, there is much to be done." I nodded and couldn't ignore the daggers Caius was shooting at me.

I had to go over to the club before I headed down town to fight night. I would be taking over Alec's runners in the east district, and had asked Jasper to meet me at Breaking Dawn so he could start to inform them tonight.

"East district?" Jasper gasped. "Does Alec know about this?"

"No, but at least we know why Aro sent him away," I murmured, opening my safe and taking out my Glock G19. I needed a slightly more compact gun for the fight club, something that would go unnoticed. This gun only took 9x19mm bullets, but handled just as well as my normal glock. "I need you to contact all of Alec's runners."

"So I'm not going to fight night then?" Jasper smirked.

"Maybe next month," I grinned, throwing him some spare bullets from my safe. "Take Tyler or Eric with you. They're at the bar." _Drooling over Isabella I suspect_, I thought as my hand twitched on my gun. Fuck it; I needed to get a grip! Isabella was a dancer, men were supposed to look at her.

"Sure thing, Boss." Jasper left without another word.

Emmett was already at City Limits, checking for trouble. He was a lot like me and enjoyed a good fight. I had actually hired him because he almost won a street fight with me years ago when I had been known as 'Brawler.'

I slipped my glock into my suit jacket and left my office.

Fucking God damn fate! As soon as I walked into the hallway, Isabella was there, sipping a bottle of water. She must have just come off the stage; her body was glistening in sweat. I gulped as I watched the beads of sweat trickle down her perfect tits that were hoisted up in a black halter top. I licked my lips, imagining how it would taste if I drove my tongue into her cleavage while I ripped that fucking top off her body. It wouldn't have taken much to get those fuck-hot leather pants off her, either. I'd leave the black high heels on, though. I loved the feeling of her heels digging into my ass while I fucked the shit out of her sweet pussy. That wall behind her was sturdy: that would do.

"Edward," Isabella hit my chest. Fuck, she was standing right in front of me now. How the hell did she get there? "Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"What?" I glared.

"You were just eye fucking me again!" Oh shit! What the fuck was wrong with me? "I meant what I said. I don't need you to look out for me, and I sure as hell don't need all this fucking attention!"

I saw red, opening my office door again and dragging her inside.

"You'd rather I let any fucker in this club grope you?" I seethed, pushing her roughly against my door as I closed it, but not hard enough to hurt her. I could never hurt Isabella.

"I have security for that!" she yelled, pushing my chest back. I was pressed right up against her. "Get the fuck off me, Edward!" she complained.

"Yeah, some good they are!"

"You hired them!"

"No, I didn't…"

"You need to forget our night. We fucked, that's it!" Isabella snarled, interrupting me while running her hands through her hair. Fuck, I loved her hair. It was wild and untamed, just like her.

"Then why'd we almost kissed the other night?" I mused, trying to take a step closer. I knew she was fighting her desire for me. It was written all over her body.

"Didn't you listen to a single word I said last night? I'm not your girl, Edward!" Isabella fumed. Fuck me, if it wasn't the sexiest thing I had ever seen. My dick was throbbing to be inside her. "You need to stop all this shit!"

"You don't want me to be all heroic?" I gave her my panty-dropping smile, hoping it might work this time.

"No, I don't. Leave me the fuck alone!" Isabella seethed, turning on her sexy heels and heading for my door, but I pulled her back. Fuck me, my dick was trying to break through my pants. She must have known how incredible gorgeous she looked.

"Please, Bella," I begged. _Bella, what the fuck?_

The expression on her beautiful face began to change until all I saw was loathing. "Don't you _ever_ call me that name again, Edward! You have no right! I gave you _one_ night to call me Bella. You don't get any other chances!" she roared with a fury that almost knocked _me_ off _my_ feet. I had thoroughly pissed her off and didn't even make an attempt to stop her from storming out of my office.

Fuck!

"Boss, where have you been?" Emmett asked when I finally arrived at City Limits.

"Don't ask!" I growled, getting the waitress' attention. I was Edward Cullen — it didn't take long until a leggy blonde came my way.

The club was packed. Everyone was gathered around the ring below. High society clientele like me, however, had access to the upstairs balcony area.

Most of the faces I recognized, but there were a few new faces that bothered me. Three tanned, burly men sat in the corner of the balcony deep in conversation as they gazed over at me.

"Do we know anything about those three fuckers in the corner?" I muttered to Emmett as I downed my whiskey.

"Just that they are from out of town — Miami, I think." Emmett was always one for stating the obvious. "I'm already watching them, Boss."

The first few fights were pretty slow. They just danced around the ring, hardly battling. In my opinion it wasn't a good fight unless blood was spilt. Marcus joined us a few fights in with some of his men. I had a few of my own runners circling down near the ring, and a few upstairs with Emmett and me. I wasn't taking any chances tonight. There were some vicious characters here tonight.

"Does this bring back memories, Edward?" Marcus chuckled, patting me on the back. "I still remember Aro and myself watching you fight all those years ago."

"It strangely feels like home," I admitted, noticing my fighter, Michael, was up next. Finally, some action.

Michael Decoma was a good fighter. He had pace and wasn't afraid to take a punch if it meant he could aim for a weakness on his opponent. Plus, there was blood, and lots of it. It went through to six rounds until he finally got a knock out. Emmett's lead had clearly been right. I'd doubled my money, and more importantly, Frankie would be able to pay up.

"Can you get Mickey? He needs to get Frankie to pay up. He'll spend it if we don't act quickly," I ordered Emmett.

"Hey, Edward," a female voice called from behind me. I turned to see that it was Marcus's daughter, Heidi. I'd fucked this woman at least six times in the last two years, and still she wouldn't get off my dick.

"Good evening, Heidi," I smiled and kissed her hand; I had to make Marcus think I was a gentleman, even when really I wasn't. I had fucked his daughter over his desk last year. Not my finest hour, but Heidi had begged me. "You're looking as lovely as ever."

"When are you two going to admit your feelings for each other? Edward, you know I want you as my son-in-law," Marcus laughed. Fuck, I think I'd rather be shot. Heidi was Miss Fake from her nails to her tits. I liked my women real, wild and with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Isabella Swan to be precise!

I chuckled, trying to brush Marcus' comment off as a joke when really, I knew he was being serious. "If you'll excuse me," I replied, noticing Emmett make his way towards me. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked as Emmett reached me. He was shaking with tension.

"The fucking Rivera brothers were shouting their mouths off. They say Frankie's money is theirs. He owes them, too."

"Do they know I'm here?" I questioned. The Rivera brothers weren't a threat — they were little boys compared to me. Emmett grinned, shaking his head. I knew he was thinking the same as me. Perhaps it was time to show the Rivera brothers who owned these streets.

The brothers were currently outside the club shouting their mouths off at Frankie. Emmett had already collected the money from Frankie, so they were wasting their breath.

"Is there a problem, Frankie?" I called, undoing my jacket. Emmett and I had brought a few of our runners with us in case there was any further trouble after we sorted the Rivera brothers out.

Both brothers froze as they spotted me. "No, thank you, Edward," Frankie gulped, looking away.

"You haven't been borrowing money again have you, Frankie? What would Maria say?" I shook my head in disappointment.

"Frankie borrowed from us first. That money you collected is ours!" one of the brothers yelled, trying to make a lunge for me. I stepped out of the way, slamming my knee hard into his stomach. These boys never did learn.

"You fucker," the other Rivera brother snarled, watching his brother roll around on the floor in agony. He began to pull out his gun, but I threw my fist into his face first. This motherfucker wasn't playing fair. We would be settling this with our fists. I took my jacket off, rolling up my selves while he did the same. This brother was a little tougher than the other, and it took a lot of wresting around and quite a few punches to knock him down. By the time I did, there was quite a gathering around us. Edward Cullen didn't fight with his fists anymore, but I was so worked up by my current situation with Isabella, that I needed to let off some steam. Unfortunately, the Riveras were my unlucky victims. The other brother was still rolling around on the floor while I waited for his stocky brother to get back up.

The bulkier one got up one more time, spitting blood and asking if that was all I had. He got a few shots in, but it didn't hurt. I landed my final blow, smashing him hard across the face. It was a classic final boxing knock out as he fell face first onto the ground.

"Don't make me fucking kill you!" I roared, panting as the adrenaline surged through me. "Stay the fuck down!" The brother nodded, clutching his face and stomach.

I turned around to the crowd watching me. Heidi was gazing at me like a bitch in heat. _I don't think so, Sweetheart. You're not humping any part of me tonight._ "Shows over everyone!" I yelled, watching the crowd quickly disburse. "And Frankie, you owe me," I smirked, wiping my bloodied lip. He nodded before rushing off.

Marcus stood with his daughter and Emmett.

"Good one, _Brawler,"_ Emmett grinned, handing me my jacket.

"Fuck, that felt good," I exhaled.

"That fight was better than the ones inside this club," Marcus chuckled. "It's nice to see you haven't lost your touch, Edward."

"You can never show any weakness, Marcus," I smirked. "You and Aro taught me that."

"You have a strength inside you that belongs to a leader, Edward," Marcus mused as he started to walk off. "I've always thought that, and Aro is starting to see it, too."

"I don't want to lead, Marcus."

"There might come a time when you won't have any choice!" he hollered over his shoulder while helping Heidi back in to the club. I wasn't going to get in to this again. I wasn't a fucking leader!

I got back to my apartment later that night and put my hand in ice. I knew my knuckles would swell in the morning, but fuck, it felt so good letting some of the aggression out. It didn't stop me from jerking off to thoughts of Isabella, though.

I imagined pressing my lips against hers as desire pulsed through the both of us. I ripped her fucking halter top clean off her body in one swift movement and suckled on those perfect tits of hers while I worked her out of her pants. I pictured Isabella before me in nothing but her fuck hot heels, and then I slammed my dick in her hot pussy over and over as I held her against my office door. It was a fucking beautiful daydream.

I came harder than I had in weeks at those visions.

I needed to find a different past time. It was clear I was fucking obsessed with Isabella Swan and needed to get a motherfucking grip!

* * *

**Leave us some love! :)**


	10. Chapter 8 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thank you to our betas: momma2fan and NeeNee246. We love you ladies! xoxo**

* * *

**Well, its great to hear that you all thought '_Brawler_' was very hot and sexy(we do too), and yes, he may come out to play again if you really want him to. ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. We are loving hearing your thoughts and are truly touched by how well this story is being received already . **

**So, did Bella's plan to keep Edward away work? Lets find out . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

After I stormed out of Edward's office, I went to the locker room, grabbed my purse, and made my way outside. I needed a cigarette, and fast. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I wanted so badly to march back in there and kiss Edward with everything I had — to somehow prove to myself that there was nothing between us. When he called me Bella, I was torn. Part of me was thrilled at hearing it come from his lips, while the rest of me was livid. He didn't have a right to call me that anymore, and I should never have asked him to in the first place. It was too personal — too much the real me. The me I refused to let anyone in this town get to know because I feared they would use it to break me.

I can't tell you how long I spent outside in the alley, soaking up the cool night air. Most people would have frozen their asses off, especially if they were dressed like me, but I couldn't care less. If my body was cold, I didn't feel it. All I felt was the thundering of my heart and the nicotine as it worked its way into my system. I was too wound up to go back inside — afraid I would run into Edward again…afraid of what would happen if I did. I was losing the battle with myself to keep fighting. My heart and body were gaining control of my mind and senses, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I gave in to him completely.

After my fifth or sixth smoke, my pack was empty and I was finally starting to feel the bite of the cold. Reluctantly, I made my way to the back door of the club and inside to the locker room. As I passed by Edward's office, I was relieved that he wasn't there; the door was closed and the room was dark. Edward had already left, which I was thankful for. Maybe whatever powers were above were finally giving me a break.

"There you are, girl! You missed your slot so Ang took it for you. Where were you?" Jess asked, concern lacing her tone.

I wasn't in the mood for conversation, so I kept it brief. "Out back. I just needed some time to think, and I couldn't do that in here."

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked. One of the things I liked about Jess was that she was truly a good person. Yes, she was sort of a slut who had a reputation around the club about how good she could suck cock, but she truly had a heart of gold. I trusted her, and I knew I could talk to her about what was going on. The problem was that I wasn't ready to yet. I didn't want anyone to know I was falling for Edward, because then it wouldn't just be the two of us in danger, it would be anyone that knew about it and didn't say anything. I couldn't do that to Jess…I couldn't do that to anyone.

With a slight shrug of my shoulders and a smile on my face, I turned to her. "Thanks, but it's just some shit I need to sort through on my own."

"Alright; well, let me know if you change your mind. You know I'm always here for you, girlie."

She walked up and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I wanted to spill my guts to her right then, but I refrained. If I was going to tell someone, it couldn't happen in Aro's club where anyone could be watching.

"I know. Thanks, Jess…for everything."

"No need to thank me. Alright, I'm heading out to the stage. I'm up next!" With that, Jess walked out the door and left me to my thoughts.

A minute later, Ang came into the room. "Hey, B. We didn't know where you were, so I took your slot. I figured you could take mine in twenty minutes. Two of the new dancers are on after Jess, and then I was supposed to go, but the crowd out there is probably sick of seeing me."

I laughed and smacked at her shoulder. "I highly doubt that, Ang, but if you're sure it's okay, then yeah, I'll take the slot. I'm heading home after that, though. I need to do some thinking, and that's not going to happen while I'm here."

"I understand that," Ang said as she gave me a hug. "I'm going to head out soon myself. When is Alec getting back from where ever he is?"

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. "I don't know, and honestly, I don't care right now. We can talk about it later though. Are you free for breakfast tomorrow?"

Angela nodded while answering, "Yep. The usual place?" I nodded, so she continued. "Is ten okay? You know how I hate getting up early."

I had to laugh because Ang was a bitch if she had to wake up earlier than nine. "Ten's fine. I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya," she responded, skipping off to take a quick shower and change before heading home.

The next thirty minutes were a blur. I got up, danced my number, and luckily, security did their job. No one came near me, for which I was grateful. After collecting my tips from the stage, I made my way to the locker room, slipped on my leather jacket, grabbed my purse, and headed out. Dancing usually helped me clear my head, but that didn't happen tonight. I had a major headache coming on, and all I wanted to do is curl up in my bed and sleep.

When I got home, the mansion was quiet so I went straight up to the bathroom. I took my time in the shower, and when I got out, I tossed on a thin, silk camisole and a matching pair of sleep shorts. I didn't know where Aro was, but I knew he was somewhere nearby; he always was, and he always seemed to watch over me. Instead of that thought creeping me out, it brought me a strange sense of peace as I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the one man I couldn't have but so desperately wanted.

oxoxoxo

The next morning, I woke up earlier than I wanted to and was in dire need of coffee and a smoke. I made my way down to the kitchen, but paused outside Aro's office when I heard him talking.

"Marcus told me what happened last night, Edward. You look like shit." I heard a humorless laugh before Aro continued. "How's your hand?"

"I've had worse," Edward responded, and I could just picture him shrugging his shoulders and playing it off. He was such a tough guy all the time.

Not wanting to listen to anything else, I made my way silently to the kitchen to start my coffee. A few minutes later, I was sitting at the table, enjoying my caffeine fix when Edward walked in. Aro wasn't kidding when he said he looked like shit, either. He had a black eye and a busted lip, but it was more than that. When he saw me, his shoulders slumped like a man who knew he had been defeated, and the sight of it made my chest constrict painfully.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Isabella. I'm just here to get some more ice for my hand and then I'll be out of your way." He didn't even look at me as he spoke. Instead, he kept his head down and walked right up to the fridge. My demands for him to leave me alone obviously worked a little too well, and it made me sick to think I'd somehow hurt him. He was no longer radiating energy and cockiness; he was displaying resignation and hopelessness. I had done that to him — I had broken his spirit and put out his flame. Knowing that it was my fault broke my heart.

Without conscious thought, I rose from my place at the table and grabbed a dishtowel from the sink before approaching him. I needed to fix this — to fix Edward. The man in front of me was a stranger, not the man I secretly fell in love with. Wordlessly, I took the bag of cold peas from him and wrapped the dishtowel around it before leading him back to the table.

I could feel his eyes burning into me as I turned back to the coffee pot to pour him a cup. He didn't say anything, and the tension in the air was almost suffocating. Knowing this was entirely my fault, I took a deep breath and then turned around to face him.

"I'm…"

"Isa—" We both started at the same time and then stopped. Edward's lips twisted in a small smile as he motioned for me to continue.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean any of that stuff I said last night; I was just trying to do what was best for both of us. If we ever did anything behind Alec's back and he ever found out, he…" I let my words trail off as my eyes searched his, silently pleading with him to understand why I'd done what I had.

His eyes softened a little as he returned my gaze, and for a split second, I saw a flash of what looked like hope. "What do you want, Isabella?"

Without hesitating, I answered him. "You, Edward, I want you, but it can't happen. We can't happen. As much as we may want it to, as much as we both want to relive that night, we can't. We'd be signing our own death certificates if we allowed it. I don't want that for you, Edward. You deserve so much more than that."

"What if I don't want better? I can't get you off my mind, Isabella. You're all I think about. Fuck! I haven't even let the girls at the club suck my dick because all I can think about is you. You've ruined me for other women. It was supposed to be the other way around, but it's not. I can't stop thinking about you, and I don't know what to do — I don't know how to control my thoughts or my actions anymore."

He sounded lost and it broke my heart. "I know it's hard, Edward, but you need to try…for both our sakes." Without another word, I leaned forward, gently kissed his swollen hand, then his bruised eye, and then, ever so softly, I kissed his busted lip. It was my way of showing him that I cared without going too far.

When I pulled away, his eyes were closed and his face was peaceful. The cocky Edward I knew may not be back, but at least he wasn't the broken man who'd walked into the kitchen. "Goodbye, Edward. I'll see you around."

He smiled my favorite crooked grin and winked at me. "See you around, Isabella."

With that, I walked out of the kitchen feeling much lighter. Things were finally starting to look up.

oxoxoxo

Alec got home from wherever the hell he was a few hours after my conversation with Edward, and he said that he was taking me out for dinner tonight. He told me I needed to dress up and be ready by seven because he had reservations. Knowing I didn't have any choice, I spent the afternoon getting ready for a dinner I was surely going to hate.

It didn't surprise me to find Alec dressed in a tux and waiting for me downstairs. He was always over the top when it came to everything, but this was a little extravagant even for him. Something was going on, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

When the car pulled up outside Rosebud Prime on Dearborn Street, I knew I was right. Alec helped me out and placed his hand possessively on my lower back as he led me into the restaurant. The hostess greeted us, looking at Alec appreciatively and blatantly flirting with him right in front of me. You can have him, Bitch, if you think you can handle him.

"How may I help you today?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice as she eye-fucked my boyfriend.

Alec was his typical 'charming' self and made me want to roll my eyes. He smiled at her and leaned in to speak in her ear. "Reservation for Volturi. We have a private room tonight."

The waitress giggled like a school girl and smiled. "Of course, Mr. Volturi, right this way." She led us to a small room in the back of the restaurant. On any other occasion, I would have thought it was beautiful, but not tonight. Tonight, I knew Alec was up to something, and it wasn't sitting well with me.

While I took in my surroundings of a single table set for two and brightened with a beautiful candle-light center piece, Alec pulled out his wallet to tip the hostess. I couldn't help but notice that he slipped her his card while he was at it. I also couldn't ignore it when he leaned in and whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle and glance nervously in my direction. No doubt he was lining himself up another whore on the side.

Rather than confronting him, I chose to ignore it, and instead, took my seat at the table to wait for him. Almost as soon as I sat down and he joined me, a waiter came to take our drink order.

"Yes, we'll have a bottle of the Casanova Di Neri Tenuta Nuova, Brunello Di Montalcino 2004," Alec said after glancing at the wine menu. It was one of the more expensive Italian wines on the menu, which is probably why Alec chose it. He loved to flaunt his affluence to everyone around him. The waiter nodded his head and then turned on his heel to grab the wine.

While he was gone, Alec perused the menu, removing mine from in front of me when I went to open it. "I'll order for you, Isabella. There's no need for you to look at the menu tonight."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from lashing out at him. One of my biggest pet peeves was when a man didn't let his girlfriend or wife have any say in what she wanted. I was going to be eating the damn food; it should have been up to me to choose what I wanted — not that arrogant asshole.

Once our orders were placed and the waiter was gone again, Alec turned to me and took my hand from the table. "My beautiful Isabella, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here tonight." I had to blink my eyes to keep them from rolling at his remark. He didn't ask me to go anywhere…he demanded that I join him. "We've been together for over two years now, and while we've had our problems, I feel like we are stronger because of them. Isabella, I want to make this more permanent. I want to know you'll be at the house every night when I get home from work. I want to see you growing big with my child, and I want to know you'll never leave me. Will you marry me, Isabella? Will you give me all of those things?"

Is he fucking serious? I couldn't help the bark of laughter that came out of my mouth when he asked me to marry him. He obviously didn't find my outburst at all humorous, and his glare turned deadly. Still, I squared my shoulders and looked him right in the eye to answer him.

"Alec Volturi, no, I will not marry you. Do you want to know why?" His eyes widened for a moment before narrowing to slits as he sat there silently. "I won't marry you because that was the most sorry-ass proposal I think I've heard in my entire life. Marriage is about love, and the give and take between you and the other person. Your proposal was completely one-sided. Not once did you tell me you loved me or that you couldn't live without me. Not once did you tell me what you would give me or make me feel. It was all about what I would be giving you. Well, I'm done being walked on, Alec. I'm done watching you flirting with anyone with a pair of tits and a pussy. I will not be used anymore! If you want to be with me, then it needs to be only me. I will not marry you only to watch you have a revolving door of goomahs. I can't do that, Alec. I've looked the other way for too long, but I'm done turning a blind eye.

"I will continue to be your girlfriend, but that's it for now. I know you can't change overnight, and I don't expect you to. What I do expect is that when I do agree to marry you, you remain faithful to me. I will give you six months to break it off with all your whores and straighten up your act. If you're able to do it in that time, then ask me again and I'll say yes. If you're not, then don't fucking bother!"

I was so mad that I grabbed my wine glass and chugged it before standing up from the table. "Isabella, where the hell do you think you're going?" Alex hissed as I started walking to the door. "We haven't even received our food yet."

"I seem to have lost my appetite!" I snapped. "I'm going out to the car to have Felix take me home. You can stay here if you'd like, but I'm leaving."

With a big huff, Alec pulled out his wallet, pulled several hundred dollar bills out, and tossed them on the table. Then he turned and followed me out to the waiting car, silently brooding the whole way home.

oxoxoxo

To say that my timing for turning Alec down was bad would be the understatement of the goddamn century. When we arrived home from dinner, Alec stormed into the mansion and up to his father's study. I made my way to the en suite and started a nice, hot bubble bath to help relieve some of my tension. While I was in there, I started thinking about when I could get out. I had plenty of money saved up, and could go anywhere in the world I wanted to go. I just needed to figure out where that was and when I would be leaving.

Maybe an hour or so later, I was startled by a loud noise in the adjoining bedroom, followed by something breaking. Well…a lot of somethings breaking, really.

Cautiously, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped myself up in my robe, tying the belt tightly around my waist. I could hear Alec cussing and continuing on his rampage, so I tried to slip out of the room as quietly as possible. If he noticed me, he didn't say a word.

I made my way down to the kitchen and searched through the fridge for something to eat. I had told Alec that I lost my appetite — and I had — but now I was starving. I pulled out the makings for a sandwich and was just starting to put it together when I heard someone stomping down the stairs. That was followed by a loud crash, and then the sound of the front door slamming.

I stepped into the foyer and peeked out the window just in time to see Alec climbing into his Escalade with Felix. Once they were both in, Felix took off like a bat out of hell. I found it hard to believe that me turning Alec down affected him like that, but wasn't sure what else could have set him off. Deciding that I didn't really give a shit, I went back to making my sandwich.

A few minutes later, as I was eating at the dining room table, I heard voices coming from the other room.

"I wish he were more like you. He destroyed half my house with his little tantrum." Aro was obviously talking to someone as he descended the stairs.

"You knew giving me the East District wasn't going to go over well, Aro," Edward chuckled.

What? Aro had taken away the East District from Alec and given it to Edward? No wonder he was so fucking pissed. First I turned him down, and then this. Wow! I almost felt bad for the guy…almost.

"Yes, but I hoped he would act a little more mature about the news." I could picture the frown on Aro's face as he talked. It was always the same when he was disappointed for some reason. "I'm heading out to meet Caius and Marcus for drinks tonight. I trust you will keep an eye on things for me here?"

"Of course, Aro," Edward replied. "I'll try to keep Alec from busting anything else if he comes back. The staff is already going to be livid in the morning when they find the mess he left for them."

I heard Aro chuckle and then say thank you before the front door opened and closed. I knew it was wrong of me to listen to their conversation, but I was down here already, and wasn't about to leave my half eaten sandwich to go back up to the room that Alec obviously destroyed.

I was just finishing my sandwich when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hello, Isabella. Late night snack?" Edward questioned as he joined me at the table.

I barked out a laugh. "You could say that," I shrugged. "I didn't really eat earlier, so I was starving."

Edward's eyes narrowed for a moment before he spoke. "You didn't eat dinner? But I thought Alec was taking you out tonight?"

"He did take me out, but I walked out on him before the entrees even arrived."

The look on his face would have been funny on any other night, but I wasn't in the mood to laugh tonight. I was still pissed off about what had transpired at the restaurant.

After some serious coaxing on his part, I told Edward exactly what happened, from Alec slipping his number to the hostess, to his sorry-as-hell proposal. I caught him glancing down at my hands several times before he finally gathered his thoughts enough to speak.

"So he asked you to marry him after giving his number to some random chick right in front of you?" he questioned incredulously.

"Yep," I responded, popping the 'p.'

He shook his head and then glanced down at my hand again. "Did…um, what did you say?"

Was it my imagination, or did Edward look almost defeated? Without even thinking about what I was doing, I moved my hands to his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I told him no," I whispered, looking into his eyes as he stared at our joined hands, which were resting in his lap. He still wasn't looking up, so I squeezed his hands again.

Slowly, he brought his gaze up to meet mine, and I felt the world disappear around us. "You said no?" he asked, sounding puzzled by my revelation.

"Yes, Edward; I told him no — that I wasn't going to marry him if he couldn't be faithful to me. I gave him six months to clean up his act, and told him if he didn't, not to even bother asking me again because the answer would be the same."

The air was thick around us, making it hard to breathe. I wanted to look away from his penetrating stare, but I couldn't. "And what happens in six months? What happens if he does clean up his act? Will you say yes?"

Would I say yes? No; there was no way I could. I refused to live in fear ever again, and I'd be sealing my own fate by agreeing to marry Alec. I couldn't tell Edward that, though. He didn't know anything about me or my past. He didn't know I was planning to run, and I wanted to keep it that way. Not knowing what else to say, I shrugged. "I don't know," I finally answered, hoping he wouldn't see right through me.

I didn't have to worry though, because Edward wasn't looking at my face anymore; he was looking at my bare shoulder and partially exposed chest. The tie on my robe had worked itself loose without me realizing it, and the hunger in his eyes was unmistakable.

Before I even had time to blink, Edward was out of his seat and hovering above me, his lips securely attached to mine. I moaned involuntarily at the feel on Edward's kiss, and he took that opportunity to deepen it, sliding his tongue into my mouth to dance with mine. God, I missed this!

It wasn't until I felt him fumbling with the belt on my robe that I pulled back. We couldn't do this — especially not here. "Edward…uh, we ca — we can't do this. Ugh… We need to stop." Trying to form coherent sentences was nearly impossible as he kissed his way to my shoulder, pushing the thin material of my robe to the side. "Ed…Edward, stop!" I had to stop this before someone walked in and saw us. Sensing my urgency, Edward pulled back and looked me in the eye.

His actions seemed to finally click, and then he started apologizing profusely. "Oh my god, Isabella, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

He was freaking out, and it was rather endearing. "Edward, it's okay. I said we can't do this, not that I didn't want to." I met his eyes and smirked, making him groan loudly.

"Fuck!" he hissed under his breath. "I'll just be…um, upstairs for a few minutes taking care of…yeah." With that, he jumped up from the table and bolted up the stairs, slamming some door behind him.

It looked like the great Edward Cullen had a weakness after all — and that weakness was me.

* * *

**Leave us some love. :) **


	11. Chapter 9 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this ****_hot _****plot.**

**A/N Wow! We hit over 400 reviews for the last chapter and are absolutely blown away by the response this story is getting. Thank you to all of those reading and to those offering comments about it. We love to hear that this mobward story has you as hooked as it does us! Keep the reviews coming and enjoy chapter 9!**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246 **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

**_Edward's mood music: Justin Timberlake — 'Sexy Back', because sometimes you need different music to try and forget what you really desire._**

_What the fuck am I doing?_ I kept asking myself as I splashed my face with water. Isabella wanted me. She didn't have to tell me, I'd felt her need for me in her body when we'd kissed.

I was supposed to put Aro and in turn Alec before all this shit, but the more I learned about how Isabella felt about me, the more Aro and his family slipped from my mind.

I couldn't fight this. I wanted Isabella too badly, and knowing she felt the same way only meant that at some point we would both break and give in.

I had jerked off in one of Aro's guest bathrooms when I left the kitchen. Yeah, I know, I'm a pervert, but after getting my hands on Isabella again, even if it was only for a few short moments, it had stirred all the memories of our wild night together.

I hoped that Isabella had moved from the kitchen when I surfaced fifteen minutes later. I groaned internally as I spotted her, still there in that motherfucking robe, sipping a cup of coffee when I walked back in. She was practically naked under that robe, and I felt my cock begin to stir again. _Stay the fuck down_!

"Is everything okay, Edward?" Isabella smirked, crossing hers legs. She knew what she was doing to me, and I fucking loved her for it.

"I needed to relieve a little…_pressure_." I chuckled, putting my hands through my hair. Why was my body burning? What was this aching inside of me? A woman had never made me feel this way before.

"I can imagine," Isabella mused, her eyes roaming down towards my crotch. I needed to change this conversation right now. My dick couldn't take much more of the fucking teasing.

"I've taken over the East District. If you were wondering why Alec has trashed the place, that's why," I muttered, taking a step back. I needed to keep my distance. My dick felt like sonar in search of Isabella's sweet pussy.

"I did overhear that," Isabella mused, standing up. I became lost, watching her robe slip off her shoulder again. My lips had been there less than an hour ago. "Do you think it's wise? I mean, Alec is never going to accept you taking over his district."

"I have to clean up his shit. Once everything is running again, he can have it back!" I snapped, still looking at her bare shoulder.

"Always the big man, I see," Isabella smiled. "Well, I'm going to bed now, Edward."

I gulped. My mouth began to water, wishing I could join her. "I take it you're going to wait until Alec gets back?" I nodded, swallowed hard, and tried to fight my stifling desire. "Are you staying here for your benefit or for mine?" she questioned.

"Yours, Isabella — it's always been for your benefit," I breathed. She was gazing up at me now, her tiny frame pressed against my chest.

"Will you ever stop trying to protect me?" Her voice was a soft whisper.

I gently moved my hand, threading my fingers softly through her hair. It was pure silk, just like I had remembered. "As long as I have a breath in my body, I will keep on protecting you," I murmured.

"Goodnight, Edward," Isabella gasped a little, pulling away quickly from my hold.

"Sweet dreams, Isabella," I called as she began to climb the grand staircase. '_Dream of me,' _I wanted to add, but then I thought, '_When had I turned into a motherfucking pussy?_'

Alec came back late that night, completely wasted. That was easier for me; I watched Felix dump him on the living room couch once Alec had passed out.

"I know what you are trying to do, Edward," Felix spat just before he was about to leave.

"Excuse me?" Felix really shouldn't be starting this with me. I was in no mood for this shit right now.

"You really expect us to believe you don't want to be top dog? It's all playing into your hands, isn't it?"

"I don't want it, Felix, and I don't give a fuck what you think anyway!" I snarled. "If Alec and you boys were doing your jobs properly, I wouldn't need to come and clean up after you."

"We had it under control!" Felix growled.

"You have been losing shipments left, right and center!" I laughed in disbelief. Felix was fucking delusional. "None of this matters. Aro decided this. Aro is who I follow, who I'd fucking die for. We are all on the same fucking side, Felix. Alec needs to start realizing that."

"Who will you follow when Aro is no longer around?" Felix smirked. The fucker and I both knew the moment Aro died, Alec would put a bullet in my head, and like I'd said before, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You and I both know what will happen when Aro is no longer here." I glared just as Aro returned home.

"Mr. Volturi," Felix dropped his eyes, "I've brought Alec home. I'm afraid he's had a little too much to drink. Would you like me to carry him upstairs to his room?" No fucking way! Alec wasn't going anywhere near Isabella in that state.

"No, he can stay where he fell. Perhaps when he awakes in the morning, he'll apologize for his reaction earlier," Aro fumed, not even looking at his son. "Edward, thanks for keeping watch while I was out."

"It was no problem, Aro."

"Do you have time for a glass of whiskey before you go? I think my brother has a lead on this Jacob Black you've been trying to track."

"Of course," I replied, intrigued.

"That will be all thank you, Felix. Edward and I have business to attend to," Aro gestured as I followed him into his study.

"I think your office is the only room Alec didn't trash," I mused while Aro poured us both a glass of his favorite whiskey.

"Will my son ever be as controlled as you, Edward? Nothing ever fazes you," Aro sighed, slumping back into his chair. "I knew Alec would be angry, but I didn't expect this much destruction. His temper will be the death of him one day."

"He'll calm down in the morning. Something tells me he'll have a hangover from hell when he gets up, but he'll come round, Aro. You know how hot headed he is."

Aro chuckled, nodding. "What do you know of the Leoni family, Edward?"

"I only know of the battle between them and the Carelli family in the early eighties in Miami, why?" It had been quite a battle and cost the 'The Boss' of the Leoni family his life. His brother had taken over after his death. I couldn't recall their names.

"Jacob Black works for the Leonis," Aro stated, watching my reaction.

"What would the Leonis need with our shipment source? They have their own contacts."

"I'm not sure, Edward, but we need to get to the bottom of this. Rumor is that Jacob Black and his boys have been seen in Chicago these past few weeks." It suddenly dawned on me, those three fuckers at the Fight Club last night — had that been Jacob Black? "What is it?" Aro asked while I was deep in thought.

"I think Jacob Black might have been at City Limits last night," I glowered, downing my drink. That fucker thought he could case me. He was a dead man when I laid eyes on him again.

"I have no idea why they would suddenly take an interest in my family. We have never had any issues with the Leonis." Aro was keeping something back. I could see it in his eyes. I sat waiting for him to continue. "There is something that has been playing on my mind since Marcus informed me of this information, though."

"You can tell me, Aro," I pressed.

"When I sent Alec away for a few days…" Aro stopped, but I had an idea of what he was going to say.

"Alec went to Miami," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. What had that motherfucker done now? I stretched my hand out; it was still aching from the fight last night.

"I hope that Alec wouldn't create trouble but…" Aro sighed deeply, "it does tend to follow him around.

"It might not be the case, Aro." I tried to reassure him, even though I suspected the worst; Alec must have done something in Miami. More fucking work for me to do to when I got to my office later! "Perhaps the Leonis are getting a little greedy. You do have one hell of an empire."

"Is that what you really believe, Edward?" Aro smiled.

"Alec is a lot of things, but he wouldn't bring a mafia family to your doorstep."

"I hope your right," Aro mused.

"Do you want me to go after this Jacob Black? He could be a rogue player; just because he's working for the Leonis, it doesn't mean the entire family has an issue with us."

"I have a feeling this Jacob Black will show himself, Edward. He's here in Chicago for a reason."

"And I'll be waiting," I replied, getting up.

"Get some rest," Aro called. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for a debriefing. I'm going to try to get some answers from Alec when he awakes." I nodded before I got up to leave.

I woke up early the next morning after a restless sleep. With my strong desire for Isabella, Alec's possible involvement with Miami, and Jacob Black casing me running around my mind all night, it didn't leave much time for sleep.

Isabella was at the forefront of my mind. I needed to keep focused these next few weeks and that meant keeping my distance from her. I knew that was going to be difficult.

I went for a run along the route used for the Chicago 'rave run' once I was up. It was a favorite running spot for me, with its views of the Chicago skyline, Lakeshore drive and Lake Michigan. It was a clear morning which helped my speed and the views.

I had my fast paced music on. I couldn't rely on Otis today. He would only make me think of Isabella. Instead, I had Justin Timberlake singing in my ear about bringing sexy back. Emmett had downloaded his workout playlist onto my iPhone last week. I wasn't sure it was really getting me ready for the day ahead, but I continued to run regardless.

I was covered in sweat by the time I arrived back at my apartment. Jasper was already parked outside with Emmett. My boys were keen.

"You guys are early," I panted, getting my keys as they followed me into my apartment.

"Emmett can't wait to see Alec's face this morning at the debriefing. I mean, he lost the East District, the fucking idiot," Jasper smirked. Emmett had already wandered into my kitchen and was helping himself to food from my fridge.

"Make yourself at home, Em," I chuckled as I went to grab a shower and get changed.

Emmett was munching on some left over mac and cheese when I emerged, fastening my cufflinks as I walked.

"Is there anything you won't eat, Emmett?" I asked, pouring myself a fresh cup of coffee.

"You need to get some new music on your sound system, Edward. Some of that shit I'm sure my mother wouldn't even know." Emmett snorted into his food.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes, looking at Jasper who was trying to hold his smile. "It's not my fault you have no taste in soulful music."

"_Soulful?_ Edward, it has too much meaning for a heartless bastard like you. I just don't get your love for it." Emmett would never understand. My love for Motown music came from my mother and her preacher friend who put us up when I was younger.

"Come on, you can finish that in the car," I called as I began to head outside towards the Cadillac Escalade. "I'm taking my car, too. I have a few errands to run on my own after the meeting."

"Can I come in your car?" Emmett teased. The fucker — he knew I wouldn't let a single drop of food near my black Aston Martin DB9 Convertible. "Is that a no?"

"That's a fuck off," I replied, getting into my car.

I arrived at the Volturi mansion before the boys. I wondered if Aro had already had a chat with Alec. I strolled up to the big grand doors, noticing Alec smoking outside.

"How's the head?"

"Fuck you, Cullen!" Clearly Alec still had a hangover.

"Nice," I chuckled, leaving him with his temper.

"You think you've fucking won, don't you?"

"Alec, I'm just doing my job. I really don't understand this hatred you have for me. We used to be friends."

"You really think you can control the East District better than me?"

"Your father and uncles decided this; I didn't ask for it. We need to end this feud. We are on the same fucking side." I needed Alec on my side if I was ever going to work out what this motherfucker had been doing. He wouldn't have told Aro the truth, if he had said anything to him at all.

"It's never going to be like before — and you know why that is."

"Please tell me this still isn't about Isabella," I sighed, undoing my jacket. This asshole was already giving me a headache.

"I asked her to marry me yesterday." Oh fuck, here we go; get the motherfucking violins out. "She said no."

"Alec, if you stopped fucking around and treated her with some respect, maybe she would have said yes."

"She's given me six months to change my ways."

"Do you think you can?"

"Honestly?" Alec smirked. Yeah, motherfucker, I know you, and so does Isabella; you'll never change. "I'm not sure I can."

"Then you don't deserve her," I glared as I wandered into the mansion.

"And you think you do?" Alec spat, following me inside and grabbing my arm.

"Grow the fuck up, Alec," I rolled my eyes. "There are more important things for us to fight over than a fucking hot pussy." I didn't mean it, but I groaned internally as my eyes met a shade of chocolate brown. Trust Isabella to hear me say that, and I couldn't even defend myself — not with Alec standing there watching me.

Isabella dropped her eyes from mine and rushed up the main staircase. Fuck, please don't say I'd upset her!

"Isabella, I thought you were heading to the club?" Alec called up after her.

"I am, I just forgot something," she mumbled back at him. Fuck, I had upset her, but if it meant I could gain a few weeks distance while I worked all this shit out, it probably wasn't a bad thing. Why did it fucking hurt so much, though?

"I know I'm a lucky motherfucker," Alec smirked, licking his lips while watching Isabella walk up the stairs. "I will make her marry me, Edward. That woman _will_ be my wife." I didn't like the dark tone he used with his words.

"Keep your dick in your pants then," I muttered, starting to walk into Aro's office.

"Okay," Alec replied, patting my back. "You want a truce. I'll give you that."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. He was up to something.

"So if you are taking over the East District, does that mean I get your office in Breaking Dawn?" Alec teased as we entered Aro's study.

"You with that many women on tap? I don't think so, Alec. You're supposed to be changing you ways so Isabella will agree to marry you, remember?"

"I just need to be more careful and not make it too obvious," Alec smirked as he sat down, waiting for his father to arrive.

"No, you need to stop dipping your dick," I pointed out just before everyone else began to arrive.

I had so much shit ahead of me in the next few weeks, but all that kept crossing my mind while I sat in the debriefing was that I hoped Isabella wasn't too upset from my outburst earlier.

The thought of her being hurt by my actions cut me fucking deep, and I'd be lying if I didn't say that scared the motherfucking shit out of me.

* * *

**Leave us some love!**


	12. Chapter 10 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246. We love you ladies so much!**

* * *

**You guys rock! That's all we can say. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they not only make us smile, but also write faster. ;) **

**Welcome to all our new readers. We update twice a week on a Monday and Thursday usually for those who asked. We also have a blog, full of pics and chapter teaser etc, the link is on our profile page. :) **

**Now, on with the show . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I had been so wrong about Edward. It would seem that I wasn't his weakness after all; his need for my pussy had been controlling him all along. He was just as bad as Alec, and the conversation I overheard between the two of them proved it. _"There are more important things for us to fight about than a fucking hot pussy."_ Edward's words played on repeat in my mind as my eyes met his. Sure, I could see a hint of remorse in them. The question was — was he truly remorseful because of what he said? Or did he simply regret getting caught? Alec's voice pulled me from my thoughts when he mentioned the club, and I stuttered a response before making my way upstairs and to my room.

After about ten minutes, when I knew they would be safely tucked away in Alec's study or Aro's office, I silently made my way down the stairs and out the front door. I climbed into the back of the Escalade, which was already waiting for me, and closed my eyes as the driver made his way to Breaking Dawn.

He pulled into the alley and dropped me off at the back entrance, but as I made my way inside, I had a strange feeling come over me — almost like I was being watched. Chalking it up to my fucked up state of mind, I shook my head and walked into the locker room. With it being a Friday night, the club was extremely busy, so all the girls were out on the floor, leaving me to my thoughts as I got dressed.

I knew nothing good would come from the night I shared with Edward. I saw how he was — how he had always been. Girls were just a means to an end for him…a way to get off. He never showed any feelings for them or got emotionally attached. Why did I ever think things could be different with me? I was no one special. At least, that's what Charlie told me every day of my life until I ran away. I may not have had much, but I never lost my will to fight, no matter how deep the shit was I was wading through. This situation would be no different. Edward could go fuck himself if he thought of me merely as a 'fucking hot pussy!' Screw him! I just had to keep my head on straight, stick to my plans, and get the hell out of Chicago as soon as I possibly could.

With it being the busiest night of the week, I planned an outfit that I knew would make me a killing in tips. It was a little more risqué than I usually wore, but it was sexy as hell.

The top was a black, vinyl strapless halter bustier with red ribbon lacing up the front as trim. It was held together and tightened by similar red ribbon in the back, and it fit my body like a glove, accentuating my cleavage perfectly. The skirt, if you could even call it that, was the same black vinyl with red lace trim in the front. The part that would drive the men crazy though, was the back. It, too, was held together only by the red ribbon, leaving the crack of my ass clearly visible. It was also so short the bottom curve of my cheeks hung out. I slipped into my skin colored G-string to cover up my pussy so no one got any ideas, then I slipped into the skirt and top. Luckily, Ang chose that moment to come in on break, and helped me lace everything up.

"Goddamn, Girlie! You look smokin' hot tonight. You're going to have them eating out of the palm of your hand."

I just laughed as I slipped into my red fishnet thigh-high stockings, and attached the built-in garters of the skirt to the tops of each one. The final touch to the outfit was the shoes, and in my opinion, they tied it all together. They were clear vinyl with black accents, and a single black belted strap that wrapped around my ankle. With a six inch heel that was black and diamond studded, they made me feel like I was on an even playing field with everyone in the room. I almost felt invincible.

It was just what I needed to get over the comment that Edward had made. So what if he only wanted my pussy? It's not like it was ever going to happen again. I deserved better than Alec Volturi or Edward Cullen. I deserved a man who would love me for me, not what I could offer him in bed. There had to be a guy like that out there somewhere, I just had to find him.

With one last glance in the mirror to check my make-up, I headed out of the locker room and into the club.

oxoxoxo

Irina was DJ'ing tonight, so I gave her my song and then waited for my turn on stage. I stayed in the shadows, silently observing the crowd. I saw several familiar faces — men who would come every week and blow half their paychecks. Then there were those faces I didn't know. It wasn't unusual to get new men in, especially on a Friday night, so I didn't worry too much about it. When Carmen finished her set, I waited until she cleared her tips before taking my place at center stage. As an interim song, Aretha Franklin's voice filled the club, demanding some RESPECT. I couldn't help but smirk at Irina. It seemed like her subtle way of letting the patrons know that they needed to respect the dancers. Word must have gotten around to her about the incident that happened before with the jackass groping me. She saw me smiling at her and winked at me before going back to her work.

When the music died down, the club fell silent, too. It happened every time I was scheduled to perform. The men knew I was up next, and they gave center stage their full attention, waiting for the music to start.

The sound of drums suddenly filled the room as the lights flashed on me. I started my dance, doing a few tricks on the pole before Pat Benatar's voice filtered through the sound system, singing none other than _Heartbreaker_. Each step I took, every move I made, made me think about what Edward had said, and how much of a heartbreaker he truly was. I put all my hurt and anger into dancing the song, and the men were going crazy. They obviously liked the attitude that I was giving off tonight, so I played it up a bit more and watched the cash pile up on the stage. As the song neared the end, I glanced around the room while circling the pole and giving everyone a very nice view of my ass.

As I struck my final pose, and before the lights dimmed, a table at the front caught my eye. There were two men sitting at the table, watching me closely, and not in the normal way men do in the club. No, these two had an air of malice surrounding them, and it sent shivers down my spine. Once the lights were down, I scrambled to collect my tips and get back to my feet. When I looked back at the table with the two men, I found it empty. The men were gone, and I was left to wonder if I had imagined the whole thing.

Back in the locker room, Ang pulled me aside before she headed out, finalizing our plans to meet for lunch the next day. Later that night, as I left the club, the feeling of being watched intensified, and I was thankful that Alec's driver was there on time to pick me up.

oxoxoxo

I was looking forward to a nice relaxing lunch with Ang at the small diner down the street from Breaking Dawn. Because it was nothing fancy, I dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a comfy, white spaghetti strap tank. I tossed on my chocolate colored Carnagie UGGs, threw my hair up in a ponytail, and turned to go. I was scheduled to dance at the club later, so I'd have to come home to freshen up anyway. I wanted comfort more than anything right now.

I had the driver drop me off at the diner, and I walked inside and up to the booth where Ang was already seated.

"Hey, Girlie!" she greeted me, standing to engulf me in a bone crushing hug. I couldn't help but smile. This was why she was one of my only real friends. It didn't matter how shitty my life was or what was going on, Ang was always there for me. "Alright, spill," she demanded once we were seated across from each other.

"Spill what, Ang? The fact that Edward is a fucking asshole who is no better than Alec? Because he is…he's just as bad as or worse than my fucking boyfriend and it hurts. I thought there was something between us, but he was just using me. I overheard him last night telling Alec that I was just a fucking hot pussy and wasn't worth arguing over."

Angela gasped as her hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh, Babe, I'm so sorry. Want me to kick his ass for you?"

I couldn't help the laugh that burst out of my chest. I would love to see the day when any woman could kick Edward Cullen's ass. Hell, I'd pay to see that happen. Once I calmed down a little, I shook my head. "Thanks, Ang, but no." I leaned in closer to her to continue our conversation because a few patrons had entered the diner. "What he said just reinforces my plan to get the fuck out of here as soon as I can. I can't do it anymore — _I won't._"

Leaning in closer still, I lowered my voice until it was just a whisper. "I made almost three grand in tips last night. Add that to what I have put away, and it's nearly forty thousand dollars. I'm hoping that I can make another ten in the next two weeks, and when I do, I'm gone."

As I was speaking, I heard the bell over the door ring, signaling that someone else was entering the diner. Without really thinking about it, my eyes swept to the door and then back to Angela. There were three men that had entered and made their way to the bar together. It took my brain a few seconds to register that it recognized one of the men from the club last night. It was one of the men whose presence had sent shivers down my spine before he pulled the disappearing act.

I tried to act like nothing was wrong as I continued to talk to Angela. During our entire conversation about where I would go and what I would do, I kept the men in my peripheral vision. They were huddled together at the bar whispering quietly to one another, and I could tell they were watching me.

Something didn't feel right to me about these men, and I figured it was time to get the hell out of there. "Ang, we need to go…now. Last night, I felt like someone was watching me. Well, one of those guys at the bar was at the club last night, and the way he was watching my every move gave me the creeps." I flashed my eyes over to the bar, silently signaling to the men.

Her eyes darted over and then back to me in a flash. "What do we do, B? Do you have a plan?"

We had been to this diner hundreds of times before, and I knew the layout pretty well. My first time here, I went in search of the restroom, only to mistakenly walk into the kitchen. It was as good a plan as any.

"Let's ask the waitress for the check. Just follow my lead after that, okay?"

She nodded and flagged the waitress down, asking for the check. The young girl started to hand it to her, but I grabbed it from her. I glanced at it and then slipped a one hundred dollar bill out of my purse, handing it back to her.

"I'll be right back with your change," she said sweetly.

I smiled at her before speaking loud enough so the men could overhear me. "No problem. We're just going to run to the restroom to freshen up. I'll grab it when we come back out. Thanks, Hun."

With that, Angela and I exited the booth and headed for the hallway off the dining room. Angela started to turn left into the women's restroom, but I tugged her arm to the right instead, and into the kitchen. Once we were there, I grabbed her hand and we took off running to the back. I'd worked in enough diners to know that this place must have a back door somewhere. Luckily, it wasn't hard to find.

It opened up into a dirty alley that spilled onto the street right beside the parking lot. Just as we got to Ang's car, I heard a horn honking frantically and look up to see a black SUV parked in front of the diner. In the driver's seat was the other man from last night, and he was waiving agitatedly to his friends in the restaurant. "Hurry, Ang! They saw us!"

We both jumped into her little Honda S2000 and she peeled out of the parking lot as fast as she could. The SUV, which I could finally see was a Lincoln Navigator, pulled into traffic right behind us, doors being hastily slammed shut as they went. Angela was swerving in and out of traffic, trying to lose them, but nothing was working. Whoever it was that was driving got brave at one point, and he tried to pull a pit maneuver on us. Ang kept the car under control though, and was able to make a sharp left-hand turn while the SUV was beside us on our right.

By the time they could turn around and follow us, we were already well ahead of them. Not knowing what else to do or where else to go, I directed Angela to the mansion. I knew there would be men there that would protect us — protect me — from whomever it was that was after me.

When the car pulled through the gates and on to Aro's property, I felt a small wave of relief pass through my body. It wasn't enough to calm my frazzled nerves, though. I had unanswered questions that kept spinning through my head. _Who the hell was that? Why were they after me? And what the fuck did they want with me?_

I never heard Angela get out of the car, nor did I see her enter the mansion. I was frozen where I was as the adrenaline from the chase finally left my body. All I could do was sit there and shake while asking the same three questions to myself over and over again.

"Isabella, my dear, you need to come inside and tell me what happened so I can help you." I heard Aro's voice before I saw him. When my eyes finally focused, I noticed he was leaning into the car through the now open passenger door beside me. "Come on. Let's get you out of this car and up to your room," he coaxed as he offered me his hand.

Without hesitation, I took it and allowed him to help me from the car. "Where's Angela?" I asked when I finally found my voice. After a quick glance around, I didn't see her outside anywhere, and I was suddenly worried about her.

"She's fine, Isabella. Peter is setting her up in the guest room as we speak." Breathing a sigh of relief that Angela was okay, I allowed Aro to lead me into the mansion and up the stairs. He left to ask one of his men to make me a cup of tea, and when he came back, I told him everything that happened — from the feeling of being watched, to the two menacing men last night at Breaking Dawn, to today in the diner and the subsequent car chase.

When I finished telling him everything, Aro looked livid and was swearing under his breath. I couldn't help but think that the old saying '_if looks could kill_…' was coined from him. He looked like he was ready to murder a person or four. "Isabella, you're safe now. I will not let anything happen to you, I promise," he said as he pulled out his phone.

Before I could even respond, he had hit a number on his speed dial and put the phone up to his ear. "Edward, drop whatever it is you're doing and get back here now! I have an important job for you."

_Dammit all to Hell! Why did it have to be Edward?_

* * *

**Leave us some love, please. **


	13. Chapter 11 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246. We love you Ladies. **

* * *

**A/N Can I just take a moment to say W-O-W! Your responses have been amazing and Bee and I both love to read your theories! Keep 'em coming and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Edward's mood song - 'I Can't Get Next to You' by The Temptations, because the closer Edward gets, the further Isabella seems to slip away.**_

******Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

"Where are we heading?" Jasper asked as I slipped into the Escalade.

"We are going to pay Frankie a visit," I smirked. I'd paid his debt with the Rivera Brothers, which meant Frankie was working directly for me now. He had a good eye that would be quite valuable with the events that had gone down lately.

Frankie had had a few unfamiliar faces in his bar last night asking about the Volturi family, and he had apparently gathered some interesting information. Something told me one of these unfamiliar faces was Jacob Black, so I was heading down town to see what Frankie had found out.

"Good old Frankie," Jasper sniggered, pulling into the traffic just as my phone began to ring. I looked down at the caller ID in shock. It wasn't like Aro to call unless there was an emergency.

"Edward, drop whatever it is you're doing and get back here now! I have an important job for you," Aro spoke firmly as soon as I answered.

"Okay," I replied, knowing his tone meant no questions asked.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as I hung up.

"Change of plans. We need to go to the mansion…immediately!"

"What has Alec done now?" Jasper sighed. "You'll need to call Emmett. He's already heading to Frankie's with Eric."

"You can call him while I find out what's going down. Emmett might as well talk to Frankie without us. I might be occupied for a while, and if it was Jacob Black at Frankie's bar last night, we need to know what he's planning next."

"If it is Jacob Black, he's taking a lot of interest in our districts." Jasper was right, and I was still no closer to finding out why. Every lead I chased had been a dead end. I had no fucking clue why Jacob Black was so interested in the Volturi family. Was I missing something really obvious?

I left Jasper to call Emmett while I rushed into Aro's office. I was expecting to see Alec already waiting for me, but I froze as Isabella's worried eyes met mine. This emergency was about Isabella? Why was my heart racing so fast?

"Ah, Edward," Aro smiled. "That was quick."

"You said it was an emergency," I muttered, my eyes never leaving Isabella's.

"Isabella and Angela have had quite a scare today," Aro continued. "It seems someone is following the lovely Isabella, and if it wasn't for her quick thinking in the diner, I'm worried about what would have happened if they'd gotten their hands on her." I was still stunned as I listened to him. Someone had gone after Isabella. _My Isabella._ I had to fight back the surge of anger that flared through me. I couldn't let Aro see that. I couldn't let him see I had a weakness.

"Someone has been following you?" I snarled, looking directly at Isabella. All she could do was nod. "Are you in trouble? Have you gotten yourself involved in something? Goddammit Isabella! Why didn't you tell us?!" The thought of Isabella being mixed up in anything that could hurt her affected me more than I could understand, but whoever these fuckers were that had followed her, they were dead once I found them!

"No, I'm not that stupid!" Isabella snapped. Why was she so pissed at me? Oh shit! The last time she had seen me was when I told Alec we shouldn't be fighting over a hot pussy like her. Fuck, I_ had_ offended her!

"What did these men look like?" I asked her, trying to be softer as I moved to sit next to her. Her scent washed over my senses, and I had to flight a groan as memories of me holding her naked, arched body began to cloud my mind.

"Tanned, dark haired and very stocky. I think I counted four of them in total." It had to be Jacob Black and his men. What the hell did they want with Isabella? "I noticed them at the club last night. Oh, and they chased us in a black SUV if that is any help. I'm pretty sure it was a Navigator."

"They _chased_ you?" I held back a snarl. These motherfuckers had gone too far. I needed to get my hands on them — now! "Tell me exactly what happened," I demanded.

I sat and listened to Isabella as she filled me in on everything. Aro was silent, watching us the entire time.

"Why hasn't Alec done anything about this yet? We've known Jacob Black has been in town for weeks!" I fumed at Aro when Isabella had finished.

"He's on his way, Edward," Aro replied. "We don't know if it was Jacob Black following Isabella or not, and remember, Alec is in the dark about this as much as we are."

I snorted in disbelief; if Jacob Black was after Isabella, then this had to be Alec's fault. The fucking idiot had done something, and he was going to tell me what.

"Alec must know something about this," I snapped. I couldn't hide my frustration any longer.

"We'll see what Alec has to say when he gets here. Maybe he can shed some light on this situation," Aro mused, looking between Isabella and me. "If this does concern Jacob Black, you'll have to run things here while I take Alec to Miami. I'm not having this turn into a feud with the Leoni family if I can help it." Isabella was still sat gazing at us, looking a little lost. This must have been too much information for her.

"Maybe Isabella should go to her room while we talk to Alec?" I suggested.

"No, if this really does concern me, I want to know." There she goes again, making my dick twitch with her strength. She was incredible. How could a little, fragile beauty like her, have so much inner strength? She did, though; I had seen a small part of it when she'd been mine for the night.

"Isabella, my dear, there are some things you just can't know. Trust us — we will look after you," Aro cooed warmly. "Why don't you retire to your room? I will get Alec to come and explain everything to you once we have finished." Isabella knew Aro's words were final, and without a glance in my direction, she left his office. Yeah, she was definitely still pissed at me. I needed to explain my actions to her when we were alone.

"What is so fucking important? Has Edward failed with the East District already?" Alec sneered, stumbling into his father's office. Was he drunk?

"An attempt was made on Isabella today, Alec," Aro seethed. "She was chased by an SUV."

"What?" Alec gasped, slumping down on the couch, trying to act like he fucking cared.

"You need to fucking explain yourself! Why the fuck would someone go after _your_ girl, Alec? What the fuck have you been playing at?!" I yelled, slamming my hands down on Aro's desk.

"Why do you think I have anything to do with this?" Alec frowned. "Is Isabella okay? Where is she?" Alec turned to his father for answers. Oh, now he was just trying to piss me off! Alec worried for Isabella — what a fucking joke! I bet he was just fucking some blonde before he came here.

"She is upstairs and safe," Aro soothed. "Do you really have no information, Alec? I need you to think back really hard."

"I would never do anything to put Isabella in danger, Father; I love her." I wasn't sure if I was going to throw up in my mouth or laugh my ass off. Love — what a fucking idiot.

"Go to her then," Aro sighed. Did Aro seriously believe this shit? "Edward, I need you to do a sweep over the districts for me. We need to find this Jacob Black. He can't be too difficult to find now that we know he is after Isabella for some reason." Great, I got to go and do Alec's dirty work for him while he got to console the beautiful Isabella. Fuck, what I'd give to _console_ her. I would strip that sweet, glorious body of hers naked, and then fuck all the fear out of her sweet pussy. I groaned internally — thinking about her pussy was making my mouth water, and Aro and Alec were watching me. _Get it together, Cullen!_

Jasper was waiting for me outside, leaning against the wall while smoking. He offered me a cigarette as I approached him.

"I have some news from Emmett," Jasper smirked as I lit my cigarette, cupping my hands to stop the wind from getting to the flame of my lighter.

"It had better be fucking good news. I can't deal with anymore shit today," I sighed, taking a deep drag of nicotine. Fuck, I needed that.

"Oh, it's fucking priceless," Jasper chuckled, and suddenly, he had my full attention.

That fucking lying son of a bitch, I marched back into Aro's office as soon as Jasper had finished talking.

"What's wrong Edward?" Aro asked as I slammed the door open.

"Alec stole money from Jacob Black. That is why the motherfucker is here in Chicago!" I roared. "I can't keep doing this shit, Aro! How can I keep everything under control when your son keeps fucking up?!"

"Where did you get this information?"

"Frankie; Jacob Black was at his bar last night, and Frankie overheard the whole conversation. They are planning to get Alec back by taking Isabella." Over my fucking dead body would Jacob Black get his hands on her! "Emmett just called Jasper to confirm."

"Can you go and get my son, Edward? I need to speak with him alone!" Aro voice was deadly. I wouldn't want to be Alec right now. Served him right, the fucker!

I wandered upstairs to Isabella's and Alec's room. If his dick was anywhere near Isabella, I might shoot the fucking thing off with the mood I was currently in.

How the fuck could he steal from Jacob Black and think he could get away with it?

I could hear voices inside, but to me it seemed as if they were arguing. I knocked loudly, and had a huge smug smile on my face when Alec answered.

"What the fuck is wrong now!?" Alec snapped, ruffling his hair. I could see Isabella sitting on the bed, wrapped in a towel. _Relax, Edward, Isabella is not naked — she is not naked…_ But fuck, she was underneath that towel.

"Your Father wants another word with you," I glowered, trying to look over his shoulder at Isabella. Alec closed the door further, blocking my view._ Motherfucker!_

"What about?"

"Just go and fucking talk to him, Alec, I have shit to do," I sighed, walking away. I didn't go too far, and as soon as Alec headed down stairs to Aro, I was back at his bedroom door, knocking again. I needed to know that Isabella was okay. It must have been so frightening for her being chased like she was.

"What do you want?" Isabella seethed, going to shut her door as soon as she opened it, but I stopped it with my foot.

"I need to make sure that you're okay," I soothed.

"I'm fine!" Fuck, she was so hot when she was angry.

"Yeah, you seem it," I chuckled, pushing myself into her room.

"Get the fuck out of my bedroom, Edward. Alec might be back at any second!"

"He'll be gone for a while, Isabella, don't worry."

"Oh, I see you've come to try your luck with _the hot pussy_ again! Well, fuck you, Edward. If you think you're ever going to get…" I tried to control it, but Isabella was in a fucking towel that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Her breasts were heaving up and down as she yelled at me, and I watched the few remaining droplets of water trickle down her neck. Fuck, I wanted to lick those droplets away with my tongue. In a flash, without my brain even catching up with my actions, I pinned Isabella against the wall, crashing my lips hard against hers. My hands held her arms above her head, securing this goddess so she couldn't get away from me. I wanted the towel to drop. Damnit, I wanted to drop to my knees and part her legs so I could taste that sweet pussy of hers, but I suddenly realized she wasn't kissing me back. Her entire body had shut down, and as I pulled back to look at her. I felt a sharp and hard slap against my face.

Holy shit, Isabella had just slapped me!

"You are some piece of work, Edward Cullen," Isabella growled, pulling away from me while I was still stunned. I did notice that she wrapped her towel a little tighter around her body. Damn it, why did I do that? I just couldn't stop myself. "Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you force yourself on me like that! You're no different from those assholes who try to grab me in Breaking Dawn." That was a little below the belt. I didn't grope her for a fucking start, but yeah, okay, I wanted to. Still, it hurt my feelings that she'd compare me to those dickheads in the club. "Just get the fuck out of my bedroom!" Holy shit! Isabella really had no idea how hard she was making me. My dick kept twitching with every glare she gave me.

"I actually came to apologize," I chuckled, still rubbing my cheek. "That was one hell of a slap, Isabella."

"You were out of line," she snarled back at me. _Fuck me, now, Isabella!_

"You're right, I was. I'm sorry. I…I just can't help myself around you, and haven't been able to since our night together. Isabella, you have bewitched me." I tried to move a little closer to her, but she stepped back, holding her towel even tighter. Didn't she trust me?

"I heard what you said to Alec, Edward. I'm just a hot pussy that isn't worth fighting over. It's good to know you are just like every other man!"

"I didn't mean it. I was just trying to make peace with Alec. You know how he's been since I took over his district." Some understanding crossed her face. "I also came to make sure you're okay," I soothed, taking a step closer towards her. "Nothing will happen to you, Isabella — I won't let it. When I catch these bastards, they are dead!"

"I don't need you to fight for me, Edward. Alec will deal with it." Yeah, she wouldn't be saying that if she knew Alec was the reason she was in danger in the first place. I hoped Aro was giving him hell downstairs.

"Alec is going to be out of town for a few days with Aro. I'm afraid you have no choice but to accept my protection," I smirked.

"Great!" she sighed while looking around, clearly frustrated. I knew this goddess wanted me. How much longer were we going to deny our desire? I understood that I was fighting a losing battle. Surely Isabella felt the same way. "Um…I need to get changed, Edward, can you please leave!?"

"I'll be downstairs once you've changed. We'll need to chat about your plans for the next few days."

"I'll be at Breaking Dawn." Like fuck she would be!

"You're not dancing at the club until we know what we are dealing with," I snarled. How would I be able to protect her at the club? Dancing was out of the fucking question.

"You're not my keeper, Edward!"

"Aro and Alec will agree with me. Isabella, you won't be dancing at the club until I say so." By the look on her face, I thought she was about to explode with rage. If she had, I would have fucked her against the wall judging by the stiffness of my cock. Luckily for Isabella, she stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind her. I guess that was Isabella's way of telling me to leave before she slapped me again.

"Is Alec still with Aro?" I asked Jasper when I found him and Emmett in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jasper smirked.

"Did Frankie have anything else to say?" I asked Emmett while he was digging into some leftover pasta. Where did he put it all?

"Nope, but Jacob really wants a piece of Isabella. He's been to Breaking Dawn and watched her. Frankie said he was talking about her pert ass cheeks and fuckable breasts." I clenched my fists. Why did every fucker want the same girl as me? They would all die. _Calm the fuck down, Cullen._

"Jacob Black is not getting anywhere near her," I seethed as Aro's door slammed shut. I watched Alec rush outside to his car and speed off. Would he ever man up and accept his responsibilities?

"Someone doesn't look happy," Emmett snorted.

"I'll go and see Aro," I muttered. "I'll be based here until Aro returns from Miami with Alec."

"You're in charge?" Emmett grinned like a fool.

"Don't get any ideas, Emmett." I chuckled, making my way out of the kitchen.

"Maybe you would get the girl instead of Alec if you were second in command!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut the fuck up," I called before I left. I could hear Jasper telling Emmett not to push his luck as I made my way to Aro's office. I was so glad Emmett didn't know the truth about Isabella and me.

Aro was looking thoughtfully out of his window as I entered.

"Dare I ask how it went?" I called, distracting Aro from his thoughts.

"Ah, Edward, I sent Alec out to cool off. I told him if things didn't improve, I wouldn't be handing any empire over to him. He's been lying to me for months." Aro looked exhausted. I knew Alec wasn't easy to control. Aro tried to be as fair as he could, but with Alec blatantly lying, Aro had no choice but to give him a warning. Threatening Alec's birthright was the only option he could use.

"I can see why he didn't take that well."

"Our drug shipments being taken in Brazil was Jacob Black's way of trying to get his money back." I'd been sent to that motherfucking heat because of Alec! I was fucking furious!

"At least we know, now," I pointed out. "We don't have a mafia family picking a fight. It's just a small feud between Jacob Black and Alec."

"Alec and I leave for Miami in the morning. I am hoping the Leoni family will listen to his apology and accept my gift, plus the money he stole from Jacob Black. Once they get word back to Jacob, I am hoping he'll leave our town."

"Did he tell you how he managed to steal the money?"

"He slept with Jacob's girlfriend to access the money he'd lost at the poker game." The son of a bitch! Alec never did play fair. It explained why Jacob was after Isabella, though — an eye for an eye and all that shit. Jacob Black would have to walk over my dead body to ever get his filthy hands on her. "Look after Isabella while we are gone, Edward. Do not let her out of your sight. Jacob Black is very much like you. He's deadly."

"Isabella will be safe with me, Aro," I muttered.

He could see the determination on my face. Aro must have known what Isabella meant to me, and a small part of me hoped that he had entrusted her into my care because he knew I could protect Isabella better than his son.

I'd even give my own life to save hers if I had to. Fuck, what was Isabella doing to me? I'd risk my life for her? Yes, I fucking would, even when she wasn't talking to me.

I really needed to sort that out and make her understand. Luckily, I had her all to myself in the Volturi mansion for a few days. That might not be as hard as it seemed.

* * *

**We will only be updating once a week from next week, only until after Christmas. We will be back to two updates in the new year. :)**

**So leave us some love . . .**


	14. Chapter 12 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**A/N Wow, Sally and I really can't thank you enough for all your support for this story. Keep those reviews coming. We love reading them all. We will still be only updating once a week until after the new year.**

**And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**

**Love Bee and Sally**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Alec and Aro had been gone for less than twenty-four hours, and I had managed to avoid Edward the entire time. I was so conflicted over what to do. I wanted him — God, did I want him — but I was still so hurt by what I'd overheard. Yes, he had apologized, and I wanted to believe he was sincere, but I had been burned too many times in the past to just give in. If I was more than just a fuck hot pussy to him, he would have to prove it. And considering the way he shoved his tongue down my throat in my room yesterday, he had a long way to go to do that.

Before Aro left with Alec, he sought me out to talk to me. He explained what Edward had discovered, and why those men were after me. I don't think I had ever been so angry in my life. I knew Alec was a cheating bastard who couldn't keep his dick in his pants, but I didn't know he was so incredibly stupid. He fucked a rival mob member's girlfriend and used her to steal back the money he lost in a goddamn poker game. It was no wonder these men were here looking for revenge. Chills ran down my spine at just the thought of what this Jacob Black guy had planned for me if he did get his hands on me.

Aro also told me that Edward would be staying at the mansion while he and Alec were away. His main focus would be to ensure that nothing happened to me because of Jacob and his men. I knew he was capable of protecting me — he had proven that on countless occasions in the past — I just didn't know if he could remain professional while doing so, and my resolve to resist him was definitely weakening by the minute.

I couldn't stay in the mansion for days without Aro as a buffer between Edward and me. I didn't have enough willpower to keep my distance, and there were men and women who worked for Aro lurking around every corner. I'm sure Alec had several of them in his pocket, too. Not to mention the number of female staff he'd probably fucked or let suck him off. Yeah, there was no telling who we could trust to keep a secret and who we couldn't.

I decided to shower and get ready to head to the club. Aro said I didn't have to dance while he was gone, but it was something I needed to do, if only to get out of the house for a while. Even though I hadn't faced Edward since the night before, the air around me was so thick with tension it was stifling. Once I was dressed in my favorite pair of yoga pants and sports bra, I tossed on my hoodie, packed my clothes for the night in my duffle bag, and headed to find Edward.

He was using Aro's office as his own while he was staying here, so I approached the door and knocked. I knew he'd be able to work from his office at the club just as easily, so I knew he wouldn't throw too much of a fit when I told him I wanted to go dance.

"Come in," he called from behind the closed door. When I opened it, I noticed that he was on the phone. "Sorry, Jazz, I'm gonna have to call you back," he said into the receiver as he took in my appearance.

I smiled at him, but it was forced. I knew he felt the tension as much as I did, so I figured I'd just say what I came to say and get it over with. "Edward, I'd like to go to the club tonight, and before you interrupt me and tell me no, please hear me out." I waited until he motioned for me to continue before speaking again. "Alec fucked up, yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to put my life on hold while he and Aro fix it. Dancing is my life, and if you're at the club with me, working or not, I don't see what the problem would be. Yes, there will be more variables to contend with, but I'm going crazy here, Edward. Please?"

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his crazy hair. I longed to be the one to do that, yet I stayed where I was by the door. Without saying anything to me, he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Jazz, there's been a change of plans. I'll be at the club instead of the mansion, so when you and Em get done with your rounds, head over there… Yeah, I'm heading there now with Isabella… Okay, I'll see you in a while."

After hanging up the phone, Edward looked straight at me, waiting for who knows what, so I decided to break the silence. "Thank you for not arguing, Edward. I appreciate it." After he nodded his head and stood up, I turned to leave the room with him right behind me. When we got outside, I saw his Aston Martin parked at the curb and I squealed internally. I had been dying to go for a ride it in ever since I saw it the first time. It was a sexy black convertible that could go from zero to sixty in 4.6 seconds. I admit, I had done my research on the car because it was so hot. Just the sound the 6.0L V12 engine was enough to have me clenching my thighs together for some much needed friction. I hid my reaction from Edward as best I could as he reached around me to open the passenger door. With a small smile, I slipped into the car and waited for him to come around.

When we got to the club, Edward followed me to the locker room to make sure no one was in there that wasn't supposed to be. When he was satisfied, he called one of the security guards over and posted him outside the door with strict instructions to make sure no one entered while I was changing — not even any of the other girls. I thought he was going overboard, but I didn't want to argue with him. "Isabella, I need to run to my office for a few minutes to grab some things. I will meet you back here in ten minutes and then escort you to and from the stage for your numbers tonight. Whenever you're not dancing, I expect you to wait in my office with me so I can keep an eye on you. Any questions?"

His demeanor was cold and to the point, but I could see a hint of something else in his eyes. He really did want to protect me, but he had to make sure everyone else just thought he was doing his job. Well, I could play along, too. "No, Mr. Cullen. I will wait here for you once I've changed, and I have no problem spending my off time in your office tonight. I know it's necessary with what happened yesterday."

Edward nodded, glared at the security guard in warning, and then walked off down the hallway. Deciding not to waste any time, I went in and started to get changed. With Alec being out of town, I was going to wear another of my more risqué outfits — one I knew would bring in good tips. It was a white, stretch lace teddy that barely covered my breasts. The front was cut in a V down to my bellybutton and then opened up again until the panties started. The built in panties were more of a barely there G-string, and the whole teddy tied at my neck and back, leaving most of my skin exposed. To finish off the ensemble, I had a pair of white, patent leather calf-high boots that laced up the front and had a four and a half inch heel.

When I finished getting dressed, I went to the mirror and touched up my makeup and hair. I don't know why, but most men preferred it when I wore my hair down in waves…at least that's what the tips told me. Once I was ready, I took a seat by my locker and waited for Edward to come in.

A few minutes later, I heard the door to the locker room open, followed by a sharp intake of breath. I looked up to see Edward staring at me with his mouth wide open and a very prominent problem in his pants. "Fuck, Isabella, you are not wearing that out of this room. There is no fucking way," Edward said when he finally composed himself enough to speak.

"Excuse me? You're not my fucking father, Edward, and you're not my boyfriend. You have no say in what I do or do not wear when I dance, you got that?" I asked as I rose from the bench and approached him, pushing my finger into his chest to drive my point home.

I saw anger flash in his eyes as his skin grew red. "Isabella, I don't give a fuck if I'm your boyfriend or not. My job for the next few days is to fucking protect you from Jacob Black and his men. How in the fuck am I supposed to do that when you'll have every man in the club shoving their way onstage to get a piece of you? That…um…scrap of material or whatever the hell you call it is out of the fucking question!" he yelled, causing me to flinch back.

Deep down, I knew Edward would never truly hurt me, but the event with Alec was still fresh in my mind and my reaction was involuntary. "Edward, wearing shit like this gets me better tips, and right now, I need all the money I can fucking get, okay? Just because you can't seem to control yourself around me, doesn't mean that no one else will be able to. Get off your fucking high horse and do your job. I am dancing tonight, and this is what I'm wearing. Fucking deal with it, or not, but I'm not changing."

With that, I stormed past him and out of the locker room. When I got backstage, I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I heard something break from down the hall, and I figured Edward had smashed one of the mirrors or something. I stepped back into the hallway to go apologize right as Edward stormed out of the open door. "Keep a fucking eye on her," he spat at the guard before shoving his way through the crowd and out the door.

Figuring he just needed a smoke, I went back to waiting for my turn. I had already given Garrett my song choices for the night when I called the club earlier, so there was nothing else I needed to do but wait.

After a few minutes, Jess came off the stage trying to catch her breath. "It's crazy out there tonight, girl. There were a few men at one of the tables in the front who were tipping with fifties and hundreds," she said with a smile on her face. "Good luck."

I waited a few extra minutes for the club to settle down before I took my position at the pole. My first song tonight was Harden My Heart by Quarterflash. It was one of my favorite songs, and I thought it was appropriate with everything going on.

When the music started and the lights came on, I began by doing a few tricks on the pole. Jess was right, the men seemed to be extra generous tonight, and I wasn't complaining one bit. The crowd was a little rowdy, but there were several security guards posted around the sides of the stage, so I knew everything would be fine. The audience must have seen the imposing men too, because no one tried to get up on stage while I was dancing. It was quite a relief not to have to deal with grabby hands or drunken fools. Whether the whole night would go that way or not remained to be seen.

When the song ended and the lights died down, I started to pick up my tips. After gathering up all the bills, I made my way offstage and back to the locker room. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard voices on the other side. I immediately recognized one of them as being Gianna. She was a newer stripper at the club, and from what I'd heard, she was willing to do just about anything to make money. The other voice had me stopping in my tracks because it wasn't another dancer. No, the voice belonged to a man — one I'd never heard speak before.

I was curious, so I put my ear to the door and listened to what was being said.

"Out of the way, Gi. We have business to take care of and then you'll get your payment," the unfamiliar voice said.

"Jacob, you promised me five grand for letting you and your boys in the back door tonight. I want my money before you step out of this room!" Gianna yelled.

Jacob? As in Jacob Black? That was not a good thing. Fear ran through my entire body, and I stood upright and bolted down the hall. If Jacob Black was in the club, then it was obvious he was here for me. I didn't know what to do, so I ran straight to Edward's office and locked the door. After shutting the light out, I went around his desk and crawled underneath to hide, pulling his desk phone with me. With shaky hands, I managed to dial his number on the first attempt. It rang three times before he picked it up and barked into the receiver. "Who the FUCK is this, and why are you calling me from my fucking office?"

"Ed…Edw…Edward, it's Isabella. He's here," I whispered as quietly as I could manage.

"Isabella? What the fuck are you talking about? And why the hell are you in my office?" he questioned.

I was shaking so hard that it was difficult to talk. "Sweetheart, I need you to calm down and talk to me, okay? Take a deep breath and let it out." I did as he said, and it helped to settle my nerves slightly. "Again," he instructed, and again I followed his instructions. "Ok, Isabella, tell me what's going on."

"I just finished with my song and was heading back to the locker room. I heard Gianna talking to some guy, so I stopped to listen before going in. The guy told her to move because they had business to do and then she'd get her payment, but I guess she wouldn't budge. She said that he had agreed to pay her five grand for letting him and his boys in the back door, and she wanted him to give it to her before she moved." I took a deep breath and continued. "Edward, she called him Jacob. I recognized the name and ran straight to your office. I'm hiding under your desk with the light off," I explained.

"Fuck! Don't move, Isabella. I'll be there in three minutes, okay?"

"Oka—" I was cut off by the sound of someone trying to open the office door. "Edward, someone is trying to open your door!" I whisper-yelled. My whole body was shaking again.

"Stay quiet and don't open the door. I'll be there soon," he said.

Whoever was at the door didn't give up when they discovered it was locked. Instead, I could hear the knob being jiggled even harder, and then the door itself rattled in the frame. The person was determined to get into the room, and if I had any doubts before about them being after me, they were all washed away when a voice spoke from the other side. "I know you're in there, Isabella. You have nowhere to run, so just open the door. I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to talk."

Edward must have been able to hear what was going on through the phone, because he spoke in my ear again. "Don't say a word, Isabella. I'm right around the corner."

The sound of something crashing into the door suddenly scared me, and I screamed before I realized what I was doing. "She's in here!" Jacob said to someone in the hall with him. "Break the fucking door down, now!"

"I'm pulling into the parking lot right now, Isabella. Nothing is going to happen to you, I swear," Edward told me. I could hear his voice shaking with what sounded like rage.

With three more loud bangs on the door, it finally gave way with a crash, causing me to scream again. Please hurry, Edward!

The lights were flipped on, and I could hear two sets of feet shuffling toward me. "Well, what do we have here?" a tall, dark-skinned man said as he knelt down to my level, pulling the phone from my hands. "This would have been so much easier had you just opened the damn door, Isabella. Now get up!" he snapped, grabbing me roughly by the arm and pulling me out from under the desk.

His eyes ran up and down my body and he smirked at what he saw. "Fuck, I'm definitely going to have some fun with you," he said menacingly.

"Like hell you are!" Edward said, appearing in the doorway with his gun cocked and ready.

* * *

**A/N So yes, a little bit of a cliffie! Hang in there with us! We'll update next Wednesday or Thursday with chapter 13! Leave us some love! **


	15. Chapter 13 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**A/N Bee and I are just amazed at all the reviews, so even though we said Wednesday or Thursday for the next update, we thought we'd give you an early Christmas present. Enjoy and may you and yours have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**Edward's mood song: _'Ain't No Sunshine' _by Bill Withers_._ Yeah, if you haven't worked it out yet, our Smutward is a MoTown lover. You'll get the back story later down the line. For now, just enjoy the classics.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

I needed to get out and clear my head. Fuck! Isabella had made my dick hard as steel. I had never been this hard — ever. The white lace teddy she had been wearing at the club left nothing to the imagination.

Fuck, I wanted her, but it was so much more than before. I craved her like the air I breathed. I needed her to be mine, and mine alone. Was that why I had flipped out so much? Was it that I didn't want to share Isabella with anyone — not even Alec? Or that I had suspicions about what Isabella was planning when she'd argued with me about going on stage tonight. I'd been watching her for months now at the club. Isabella seemed to rely on her tips, but why? She was Alec's girl; she didn't need the money unless she was saving it for something. Was she planning to leave Alec? Fuck, why did that hurt so much? But if that was her plan, Isabella was playing a dangerous game. No one could run from the Volturi family — not when they knew so much information.

I was still fuming when I turned on the engine. As my Aston Martin purred to life, I sped off into the traffic — my dick still throbbing. What was Isabella doing to me? She really didn't seem scared of me. I'd never had a woman stand up to me like that, and that only turned me on even more. She was so motherfucking hot!

I was out of ways to fight back my desire; that sexy as fuck lace teddy had been the final straw. I needed to fuck Bella. I really wasn't sure how my body would function without tasting her again. My dick needed that sweet, wet pussy, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. My subconscious, however, was telling me that by doing that, I would put her in danger. Fuck it all! I couldn't do that to her. That would make me no better than Alec!

I was pulled from my thoughts by my phone ringing with a call from my office. Who the fuck was in my office?

"Ed…Edw…Edward, it's Isabella. He's here." She sounded petrified.

"Isabella? What the fuck are you talking about? And why the hell are you in my office?" I asked, confused. I could hear her panting and gasping on the line. She was scared. What the fuck had happened? I needed to calm down and get her to relax. "Sweetheart, I need you to calm down and talk to me, okay? Take a deep breath and let it out." It sounded as if she doing as I asked. "Again," I soothed. _That's it baby. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you, just breathe._ "Ok, Isabella, what's going on?" I asked once her breathing had regulated.

"I just finished with my song and was heading back to the locker room. I heard Gianna talking to some guy, so I stopped to listen before going in. The guy told her to move because they had business to do and then she'd get her payment, but I guess she wouldn't budge. She said that he had agreed to pay her five grand for letting him and his boys in the back door, and she wanted him to give it to her before she moved. Edward, she called him Jacob. I recognized the name and ran straight to your office. I'm hiding under your desk with the light off."

The motherfucker was inside the club! Jacob Black was a dead man! "Fuck! Don't move, Isabella. I'll be there in three minutes, okay?" I tried to sooth her, but she could probably sense my anger.

"Oka—" she was cut off by something. "Edward, someone is trying to open your door!"

"Stay quiet and don't open the door. I'll be there soon!" If he harmed one hair on her head, Jacob Black would die a slow, painful death.

I stayed on the phone until I pulled up outside the club. I was lucky that I spotted Jasper and Emmett arriving at the same time.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Emmett frowned as I began to charge through the back door.

"Black is in my office. He's after Isabella," I snarled. "Emmett, do a sweep of the club. There may be more of these fuckers inside. Jazz, follow me!"

I could make out Jacob Black's voice as I charged down the hallway.

"Fuck, I'm definitely going to have some fun with you," I heard him say to Isabella as I caught sight of them. Jacob was holding her by the waist while running the barrel of his gun down her body. There was one other man standing there laughing, and Isabella was shaking with fear. These fuckers were dead!

"Like hell you are!" I roared, pulling out my glock and aiming it directly at Jacob.

"Edward!" Isabella cried out my name like a prayer. _Don't worry, Baby, I'll keep you safe._

"Who is this?" Jacob chuckled darkly at me.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Let her go, Black," I glared, squeezing the trigger slightly but not firing the weapon.

"You know who I am." He seemed impressed. _You fucking wait until I've put a bullet in your head if you hurt her._

"You are not getting back at Alec Volturi through Isabella," I stated. Jazz had moved to the left hand side of me and was watching the other guy in the room carefully. "I suggest you let her go before I damage your kneecap."

"Who are you?" Jacob chuckled, pulling Isabella tighter against him and pressing his gun harder in to her side. He really shouldn't be pissing me off.

"Edward Cullen. I'm giving you one final warning," I cautioned. "Get your fucking dirty hands off her!"

"You're not going to shoot while I have Isabella, are you?" I could see tears begin to trickle down my girl's face. I needed to end this and fast.

"True, but I'm not letting you take her out of this club, either."

"I'd say we are at an impasse, then. Wouldn't you agree?" Like fuck we were. "How do you suggest we end this?"

"I want you to get the fuck out of this club and pick a fight with Alec some other way." Jacob raised his eyebrow in response. I didn't want to kill this fucker. Truthfully, if it didn't involve Isabella, I secretly hoped this guy would give Alec a beating he'd never forget. I could hear commotion and shouting behind me, but I wasn't shifting my focus until Isabella was safe.

"I'm up for that, but I'm not letting Isabella go until I am near the back door. I value my life too much." Clever fucker, but I knew his game. I'd already spotted the getaway car outside when I arrived. If he tried to take Isabella with him, he was a dead man.

"I suggest you start walking then," I glared. I watched as Jacob pulled Isabella with him, using her to protect himself. His glock was pinned against her waist as they walked. I hated the fear in Isabella's eyes. _Just a few more second's, Baby. Hang on._

"You looked worried, Edward," Jacob mused as his colleague slipped through the side door. "You're close to the back door. I'm wondering if you are stupid enough to try and take Isabella with you," I admitted, leaning my arm on the back door. Jacob smirked darkly while trying to slip through the doorway, pulling Isabella back with him. Fine, fucker, if that's how you want to play it. Isabella was watching me worriedly, so I quickly pulled the heavy metal back door hard into Jacob's shoulder, making him loose his grip of Isabella for a slight second. That was all the time I needed to pull her out of Jacob's arms and push her toward Jasper.

"You were that stupid," I snarled, hitting him in the face with the butt of my gun. Jacob stumbled, falling out the back door.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jacob groaned from the ground. It was an intriguing thought, and I did consider it for a second, but I needed to make sure Isabella was okay.

"This isn't my fight, but I'm warning you — leave Isabella out of this. I don't care if you pick a fight with Alec — he deserves it — but I'm telling you to find another way to get him back for what he did."

"You're really letting me go?"

"Fuck off before I change my mind," I sighed, watching him stand up and rush over to his getaway car.

"The club is clear, Boss," Emmett called, but I was hardly listening. My eyes were fixed on Isabella, who was watching me with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going to take you home," I whispered as I moved a few steps toward her. I wanted to pull Isabella into my arms, but there were too many people watching us. Isabella simply nodded as I took my jacket off to wrap around her shoulders before I led her to the car.

She was quiet the entire journey, and for once, I had no idea what to say to her. The poor girl had just been held at gunpoint. I wasn't even sure if she'd seen a gun up that close before.

I followed her into the mansion when we arrived back. We both stopped at the main staircase. I had no idea what to do.

"D…did you need me to help you?" Why the fuck was I stuttering?

"Please," Isabella whispered. I smiled gently as I scooped her up in my arms. She was still in that fucking lace teddy, but luckily my jacket was covering most of her skin. I didn't want desire to be filling me right now. She needed to be looked after. "Thank you, Edward," Isabella breathed against my neck as I pulled her tightly to my chest.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do. I don't even want to think about what Jacob Black would have done if…"

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now," I soothed as I noticed her start to tremble in my arms. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I shouldn't have been such a dick earlier and I definitely shouldn't have stormed off."

"I shouldn't have shouted at you. I know you were only looking out for me." We were at her bedroom door now, so I slowly released her. As she slid down my body, gripping my shoulders, I suppressed a groan.

"You know I'll always look out for you," I smirked, leaning against her door frame as she opened her door.

"Can you come and sit with me for a while? I'm not sure I want to be on my own yet." I gulped. I needed to compose myself and tell my dick not to get carried away — that was not happening tonight.

"If that's what you want," I muttered, following her into her bedroom.

"I'll…just go and get changed." She half smiled, grabbing a few items of clothing and walking into her bathroom.

I wandered around her room, feeling lost. This bedroom was hers and Alec's. I shouldn't be in here, but I couldn't leave.

Isabella came out in yoga pants and a T-shirt with her hair pulled back. Fuck, she was stunning in whatever she wore.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, smiling softly.

"Pretty shaken," she admitted, holding her arms around her body.

It was instinctual. My body moved of its own accord, pulling Isabella to me. She fell into my embrace without a fight.

"It's okay, Sweetheart, I've got you," I cooed into her hair as she started to sob. I scooped her up into my arms and lifted her onto the bed before joining her and pulling her against my chest. We must have stayed that way for hours. I even drifted off a few times.

It was in those few short hours, I realized I couldn't deny my feelings for Isabella any longer. This wasn't just lust anymore — had I fallen for her?

"You're leaving?" Isabella mumbled as I tried to slip out of bed a while later. I needed to check in with Jasper and Emmett. I wasn't completely sure Jacob would listen to my warnings, which meant we needed to keep an eye on him until he left Chicago.

"I just need to check on a few things; I'll be back. Sleep," I grinned, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Isabella surprised me by moving her lips to meet mine, and with a groan, her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me down on top of her.

Fuck, she tasted good as her lips crashed urgently against mine. Her hands found my hair, gripping and pulling. Holy shit! How did she know I loved that? I traced the contours of her legs with my hands, and soon they were gliding up and into her T-shirt. I needed to stop, but I just fucking couldn't.

"Ugh…B…Bella…we need…to stop," I moaned as my lips caressed down her neck.

"Just one more minute, please," she begged, pulling me closer. Was this her way of thanking me? I could give her one more minute. Fuck, I wanted that minute, too. I let my hands continue on their journey underneath her shirt. I wanted to grope her — just one squeeze of those perfect tits. It had been so long. As my fingertips came into contact with her hardened nipples, we both groaned.

"Fuck, I've missed this," I snarled, pulling on her nipples as I crashed my lips hard against hers once more. Bella thrust up toward me, and it didn't help my growing erection. I needed to stop this before I actually fucked her. "Bella, Baby, we need to stop." I pulled away reluctantly, looking at Bella as she lay beneath me.

"Thank you, Edward," she smiled, running her hands through my hair before she finally released me.

"Why do we always end up in a lip-lock?" I teased as I pulled myself off the bed.

"That was a little more than a lip-lock, Edward," Bella giggled.

"Sorry, you know I get a little carried away when I'm with you," I admitted. "Are you going to be okay?" Bella nodded, lying back down. "I'll be in the office if you need me."

"Edward?" I turned just as I was about to open the door. "That kiss was a thank you. Don't read anything into it, okay?"

"I won't," I sighed before I left. It had meant something to both of us; I felt it in the kiss. Why were we denying our obvious feelings for each other? Okay, it might have had something to do with getting ourselves killed if we ever actually did anything about it. Fuck my life!

oxoxoxo

"You've done well, my boy." Aro patted me on the back when he and Alec returned the next day. It had been a waste of time in Miami. The Leoni's weren't interested in hearing about a petty feud. If it had been a situation concerning the two families as a whole, it would have been different, but an argument over a poker game between two rival mob members was of no concern to them. Alec and Jacob had to sort this dispute out themselves.

"What is Alec going to do now?" I asked. Alec was checking on Bella — fuck, Isabella — to see if she was well enough to attend church this morning.

"He'll try to talk to Jacob Black and reason with him. Alec has already agreed to pay him back the money if he'll listen," Aro mused, looking over at his computer and checking his shares, I gathered.

"What were the Leonis like?"

"I only met the Under Boss because the Boss was otherwise engaged, but Eleazar was very understanding. It would seem that Jacob Black is a live wire just like my son."

"So every Mafia family has one," I joked.

"Perhaps," Aro chuckled just as Alec walked in. "How is Isabella?"

"She wants to come to church," Alec replied, darting his eyes at me. What the fuck was his problem? I'd saved his girl — again, I might add — but Alec was still glaring at me like he wanted to punch me.

Half an hour later, Bella came down the stairs looking like an angel. She nodded, gesturing toward me before Alec pulled her into his arms.

"You look lovely, Baby," Alec muttered, kissing her lips. Lovely!? She looked fucking stunning. I rolled my eyes in frustration and walked outside, pulling a cigarette out.

"We've done a sweep," Emmett called from behind me as I finished my cigarette. He and Jazz must have just gotten back.

"Anything to report?" I asked.

"There has been no sign of him." That wasn't good; something told me that Jacob Black was still in Chicago.

"Well, keep an eye out. I'll be at the club after church if you need me." The boys nodded as Aro emerged with all the family.

Church was a big thing to any mafia family, but it meant even more to me seeing as how I was the only non-family member invited, without including Bella, of course. She was family in Aro's eyes, just as I was.

"What did you think of the service?" Heidi asked as we began to make our way down the aisle. Would this woman ever get the hint?

"There's a lot that can be said about sacrifice." I smiled, trying to inch away from her before Marcus came over and started talking weddings again. I couldn't help but notice Bella watching me as she stood with Alec. I couldn't read her face. Was it jealousy?

"Have you ever had to sacrifice anything, Edward?" Heidi asked.

My sanity every time I talk to you? "No, not really," I sighed, watching as Aro made his way to me.

"Can I speak with you, Edward?" Aro asked. Heidi made a quick exit after that, as did most of the family.

"Is everything okay, Aro?"

"I wanted to say well done. The East District is under control, and well…you ran things effortlessly while I was out of town."

"I'm just doing my job," I grinned.

"Edward, you have no idea how much I wish Alec were more like you."

"He'll learn, Aro, just give him time."

"I'm not so sure anymore," Aro mused before we were both interrupted by shouting and screaming. I had one guess at who was outside — Jacob Black.

I rushed out the doors, coming face to face with my biggest fear. Jacob and his men were pointing their Glocks at Alec, who — in that split second — had pulled Bella in front of him, using her like a human shield. Motherfucker, was that really how he saw her?

I didn't even think. I had no time before those fuckers pulled their triggers. In that second, I had to make a choice: me or Bella? Of course, there was only ever one choice.

I dove in front of Bella just as the guns began to fire. I could feel the bullets as they ripped through my skin like fire, but all that mattered was Bella safely nestled in my arms.

How many times had I been hit? The stabbing fire seemed to be coming from everywhere, but I was fading. Everything was almost dreamlike, as if I were floating. I could hear gunfire going off, and people rushing around yelling, but one voice was all I could concentrate on.

"Edward! Edward! Look at me — stay with me! Don't you fucking go anywhere, do you hear me?!" Bella sobbed, looking down at me. She was holding my shoulder, pressing down hard. Fuck, it burned. I must have been shot there.

"B…Bella," I forced out, trying to lift my hand to touch her face. She must have known what I wanted, because she leaned her head down toward my hand.

"Why did you do that, Edward?" she sobbed.

"I made…a choice," I croaked. "You…are…too…important…to…me."

"You just jumped in a line of fire to save me."

"B…Because I lo…" I didn't get a chance to finish my words as I began to choke on my own blood. Fuck, this was bad. Was I dying?

"ARO!" Bella screamed. "We need to move him now, he's losing too much blood!"

I could feel everyone rushing around me as I began to slip under.

I tried to rationalize my actions. I had just sacrificed my own life for Bella. What did that tell me? I kept coming up with the same conclusion — the one truth I had been fighting for the last two years, but I could no longer deny it.

I was in love with Bella Swan, and if I made it through this alive, I needed to tell her.

* * *

**A/N Alright, so yes, we know it is another cliffy…but, they keep the story interesting. Next update will be on New Year's Eve. Please leave us some love and have a safe and wonderful holiday! Sally and Bee XOXO**


	16. Chapter 14 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**Sally and I are finding it hard to express our happiness. You broke the record for reviews in the last chapter. We are so happy so many of you are enjoying YOM. **

**Welcome to all our new readers. Remember to drop us a review so we can say 'Hi'.****We promise to reply to reviews from the new year. Christmas was a little crazy.**

**Sally and I will see you next year with more Smutward and Poledancella. :)**

******Happy New Year everyone!**

**oxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

Church was pretty boring, but I knew how much it meant to the family, so I dutifully attended every week. When the service was over, Alec stood and offered me his hand. We weren't even fully out of the pew when he stopped to talk to someone. I had no idea who the man was, so I allowed my eyes to wander, taking in the sanctuary around me.

My eyes froze on Edward, who was talking to Marcus' daughter, Heidi. I couldn't help but glare as I watched how she kept trying to get close to him. What I wouldn't do to be in her shoes at the moment, standing right beside him. I was completely jealous of her, and I had no reason to be. It was obvious that Edward wasn't interested in her by the way he kept inching away, but the bimbo was too fucking stupid to notice. When he caught me watching them, I immediately let my eyes drop to the floor.

Alec was done a moment later, and he escorted me up the aisle and out the door. We had to wait for Felix to bring the car around, and while we were waiting, a black SUV pulled up in the street. The next thing I knew, Jacob Black and two of his men had stepped out of the vehicle and started to approach us. "I want my fucking money back, Alec!" Jacob shouted in a deadly voice. It was so cold that it sent shivers down my spine. This was not a man I would want to mess with.

I could see Alec smirk at Jacob from the corner of my eye. "I don't owe you a goddamn penny, Black!" What the fuck? I knew Aro planned to pay back what Alec stole, so why was he acting like this? Was it a matter of pride? With Alec, who knew?

"Suit yourself, Alec. Don't say I never gave you the chance to make things right!" Before I could even register what was happening, Jacob and his men had drawn their weapons just as Alec had pulled me in front of him, trying to use me as a shield. This was not how I pictured dying, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I heard three loud pops as the guns went off, but then something ripped me out of Alec's grasp and I started to fall. It took me a second to realize that Edward had grabbed me and pulled me down.

When I shook off my haze, I took a second to look around. Jacob and his men had run back to their truck and were peeling off down the street. Alec had crawled back into the church like the coward he was, and there were several other men around scrambling and yelling, trying to decide what to do with themselves.

It was then that I looked down to see that Edward was losing consciousness. Fuck! My eyes raked over his body and took in the massive amount of red staining his body. It was obvious he had been shot at least twice, and he was losing too much blood.

My hands went to his shoulder to apply pressure as I started to talk to him. "Edward! Edward! Look at me — stay with me! Don't you fucking go anywhere, do you hear me?!" I couldn't control the sobs that broke free from my chest as it all sank in. Edward jumped in front of me to protect me, and now he was dying because of it. I put even more pressure on his shoulder and he winced.

He opened his eyes and looked straight at me, trying to say something, but it was muffled and hard to understand. I leaned my head down, and nearly sobbed when his hand cupped by cheek in a tender gesture. "Why did you do that, Edward?" I cried. I needed to get him help or he wasn't going to last much longer.

His eyes met mine and he spoke clearly for a second, even though it was coming out between ragged breaths. "I made…a choice. You…are…too…important…to…me."

His words caused conflicting emotions within me. I wanted to kiss him for protecting me, but I also wanted to slap the shit out of him for putting his own life on the line. I wasn't worth dying for. "You just jumped in the line of fire to save me," I said as it all started to really sink in.

"B…because I lo—" His words were cut off when he started choking, coughing, and spitting up blood.

"ARO! We need to move him, now! He's losing too much blood!" I screamed, looking frantically around me for someone to help.

Aro was by my side in an instant, barking out orders to the people around us. In less than a minute, Edward's body was pulled off the pavement and into an awaiting SUV to be taken back to the mansion. I climbed in beside him while Aro went around, getting in on the passenger side, his phone glued to his ear.

"Dr. Hale, I need you at my house, now!" Aro shouted into the phone once the door to the SUV was closed. "Edward's been shot and it doesn't look good. Alright, we'll meet you there in five minutes."

Time seemed to slow as we drove through town. I kept pressure on Edward's shoulder to staunch the flow of blood, but I wasn't sure how much good it was doing. His breathing was really shallow, and his color was draining.

"Edward, stay with me, please!" I begged through my tears. "I need you to stay alive."

When we pulled up to the house, several men rushed out and pulled Edward out of the SUV and away from me. Dr. Hale was standing outside, directing the men on where to take Edward when Aro spoke. "Isabella, why don't you go get yourself cleaned up?" he suggested. I tried to shake my head, but he held out his hand to stop me. "Dr. Hale will do everything he can, but he's going to need some help. In order for you to do that, you need to be clean so as not to cause any unnecessary infection in the wounds. They are taking him to the study. You can meet us there after you've showered."

I knew there was no point in arguing, so I went up to my room and took a quick shower. The rest of the afternoon flew by as I worked side-by-side with Dr. Hale to get Edward cleaned up. He had taken three bullets: two in his left shoulder, and one that just grazed his left arm, causing a flesh wound. Luck was with him, because both the shots he took in his shoulder were through-and-through. We didn't have to worry about digging out the brass on top of everything else.

Dr. Hale left several hours later, once Edward was stabilized. He handed Aro two bottles of pills on his way out — the first an antibiotic to help with infection, and the other a pain pill that would take the edge off. Aro thanked the doctor and instructed someone outside the room to show him out.

I had just slumped down into the chair across from Edward when I felt Aro come up behind me. "Isabella, can you tell me what happened?"

With a heavy sigh, I turned to Aro and explained the events as best I could. To say that he was pissed off at Alec would be an understatement. He was downright livid, and I didn't want to be around when he confronted his son about what he had done. Luckily, I didn't have to be. Aro asked me to stay in the study with Edward until he was well enough to get around on his own. I owed Edward so much for doing what he did, so I readily agreed.

oxoxoxo

Aro's men had been unable to locate Jacob Black after the shooting, and he was worried that they would try something again. He knew that Alec would be the main focus of any attack, but he was worried for Edward's and my safety, too. The day Edward regained consciousness, Aro pulled me aside to speak to me privately.

"Isabella, things are quite dangerous right now, and until Jacob Black and his men go back to Miami, I want to send you to one of our safe-houses." He paused and looked at me as if waiting for me to object. When I said nothing, he continued. "Edward won't survive another attack, either, so I have arranged for him to go as well. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to look after him for me while you're there? I need every capable hand I have here right now, so it would just be the two of you. My dear, I know it's a lot to ask, but you are honestly the only person I trust with this task. I think of Edward as a son, and I don't want to see anything happen to him."

I looked up at Aro, somewhat shocked at his request, but more so because of what he said about the man who lay before us. I knew he thought highly of Edward, but I had no idea he considered him a son. "Isabella?" he questioned when I didn't respond right away.

"I'm sorry, Aro. Your words just took me by surprise. I knew you cared a great deal for Edward, but I never realized you thought of him as family like that."

He looked at me with a very serious expression on his face. "Yes, my dear, I do think of Edward as part of my family. He's been with us for quite some time and has been nothing but loyal to me since the day I pulled him off the streets. He's a good young man and I'm lucky to have him around." He looked so genuine in that moment that I couldn't help but smile slightly. "And Isabella, he's not the only one I consider to be part of my family," he said, placing his hand on my arm, his meaning clear. "Now, back to my previous question…" he trailed off, effectively changing the subject.

"Aro, Edward took three bullets for me. I owe him a lot more than just taking care of him for a few weeks. It's not too much to ask of me, either. He has helped me so many times, that even if he were hurt under different circumstances, I would gladly return the favor."

The room was silent for a few moments as he observed me, looking almost as if he wanted to say something. He must have chosen not to, though, because he then nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, my dear. Make sure he gets better and then bring him back to me. I've already programmed the address of the safe-house into the GPS of one of my cars. Once you have your bags packed, one of the men will load them up for you. The house is about three and a half hours from here, so you should be able to make it without stopping. The cleaning company was there this morning. They stocked the fridge with all the necessities, but if you need anything, just give me a call." He paused for a moment, obviously going over a checklist in his head. "Alright, I do believe that's it. Thank you, Isabella," he said, hugging me one more time.

"I'm happy to help, Aro," I told him with a smile. "I'll bring him back to you healthy as a horse."

He chuckled as he started walking toward the door. "I'm sure you will, Dear. I'm sure you will."

oxoxoxo

Three and a half hours and two states later, the GPS in the car said the destination was in two miles. It had been a long, uneventful drive. On several occasions before we got out of the city, I saw Edward checking the review mirrors for a tail, but he didn't need to. Aro told me what to look for before we left, and said that if I thought someone was following us, I should disregard the directions on the GPS and call him immediately. Edward must have realized I was keeping a close eye out, so about an hour into the drive, he slumped down in the seat as best he could and fell asleep.

For the first leg of the trip, I was constantly checking my rearview mirror, but I never saw the same car for more than a few minutes. We were in the clear, and I breathed a sigh of relief once we were outside the city of Chicago. The trip had taken us from one side of Lake Michigan to the other, and we ended up near Muskegon, Michigan, at a beautiful cottage right on the lake. I had never seen something so breathtaking in my entire life. After waking Edward and telling him to wait in the car for a few minutes, I made my way inside to take a look around.

The cottage was painted red with white trim, and was relatively small. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a spacious living room with a wood burning fireplace. It also had a beautiful, airy kitchen, quaint dining room, and cozy little sunroom. Plus, there was a large backyard that had luscious green grass and a fire pit, as well as a charcoal grill and patio furniture. I could just picture spending the evenings out back, enjoying the peace and tranquility while listening to the waves hit the shoreline of the lake.

The best feature of the cottage, though, had to be the stone steps that led from the front door down almost directly to the shorefront. The view of the lake was breathtaking, and I couldn't wait to see it once the sun started to set. There was a lighthouse visible a short distance away, and I thought that once Edward was feeling better, maybe we could walk to it together.

With a sigh, I turned around and headed back to the car to help Edward inside and then grab the bags. When I reached him, he looked deep in thought, but shook his head when I asked if there was anything wrong. It was going to be an awkward few weeks if he planned to avoid me the whole time.

This Edward was different from the cocky guy I had always known. There was still an air of confidence surrounding him, but he wasn't as smug as he usually was. Nearly dying apparently made him take a look at his life, and I guess he didn't like what he saw.

Once he was inside and situated in front of the fireplace, I went back out to grab our bags. I knew we needed to talk about what happened and why he did what he did, but it didn't seem like he was ready to do that just yet, so I was going to let him come to me when he was. I grabbed the bags, carried them inside, and then started a fire and tucked a blanket loosely around Edward's body. He had been getting tired really easily lately, and was already sound asleep, so I was going to let him relax where he was for a bit while I took a walk to clear my head. After snagging his smokes from the car, I headed down the stone steps and toward the beach with no destination in mind.

After walking for a few minutes up and down the shoreline, I took my shoes off and sat down in the sand, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. Only then did I allow myself to think about the events of that day less than a week ago. My brain blocked it out at the time because I was so worried about Edward's safety and whether or not he was going to live, but the last few nights, I had been replaying our conversation in my mind.

There was so much to think about. When he cupped my cheek, the moment was so tender, and there was something in his eyes I couldn't understand. When I asked him why he did it, he said I was too important to him. I wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that, but I got the feeling it wasn't just about sex with him anymore. Had Edward somehow developed feelings for me? Could he possibly feel the same way about me as I did about him?

I had been trying to fight my feelings for so long because I didn't think there was any way they were reciprocated. What if they were? Would Edward be willing to run away with me when I was ready to leave? Would it even be possible?

The longer I thought about our circumstances, the more questions I started asking myself. Our situation was impossible. Even if Edward had developed feelings for me, what could we do about it? Alec would never let me go willingly, and Edward was too deep in the mafia to just walk away. Trying to pursue anything was pointless. Still, that didn't make me want it any less.

I don't know how long I sat on the beach, lost in my thoughts, but the sun was low in the sky when Edward found me and joined me. He winced a little as he sat down, but he didn't say anything about the pain.

"Hey," he whispered quietly once he was comfortable.

I smiled at him as my eyes raked over his body, looking for signs of discomfort. "Hey. How's your arm? Do you need another Percocet?" He started to shake his head as he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

My words caused him to sober up quickly and he looked me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Isabella. It's not really funny, I guess…just awkward. My arm is fine — a little sore, but fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Hearing him call me Isabella instead of Bella felt wrong when we were alone — it felt off. When I looked up at him, I saw that he was staring at me, and it was a little unnerving. "Um, while we're here, can you call me Bella? Isabella is too formal coming from you, and it doesn't feel right."

He nodded, so I continued talking. "I didn't get a chance to say thank you for saving my life before…" I stuttered, feeling really awkward all of a sudden.

He started chuckling again as he grabbed my hand, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot up my arm. "Yeah, bleeding out on the side walk sort of put a damper on that, huh?" he said with a wicked grin.

I rolled my eyes at him but didn't say a word. "All kidding aside, though, Bella, you don't need to thank me. In fact, I've wanted to talk to you about that day. Why don't we go in and grab a bite to eat, and then we can sit in the sunroom and have a much needed conversation?"

Edward's eyes held mine as he reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded and then stood up. After helping him up, we made our way back to the house. During the whole walk back, my stomach was in shambles, and it wasn't because I was hungry. I had a feeling that the conversation we were going to have would change everything.

* * *

**Leave us some love, or just a happy new year! ;) **


	17. Chapter 15 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Well, we weren't planning to update until Monday so we could get back on our normal bi-weekly update schedule, but something happened yesterday to change our minds. _You Own Me_ has been nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand! Our readers are just amazing! If you wouldn't mind, can you please take a second to visit the page and vote for this story? It would mean the world to both of us! The link is on our profile page, but you can also copy and paste the following, deleting the spaces of course!**

**www . tehlemonadestand . net**

**Thank you all! XOXO**

* * *

**Edwards mood music for this chapter - (Sugar pie, honey bunch) I can't help myself, because just read these lyrics:-**

_**When I call your name  
Girl, it starts to flame (Burning in my heart, tearing it all apart)  
No matter how I try  
My love I cannot hide**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

God might just have been on my side after the shooting outside the church. Then again, thinking about the situation I was currently in, maybe this was the devil at work. I was all alone with Isabella, three and a half hours away from home. We had no prying eyes watching over us. We could do whatever we wanted. Two years ago, it would have been heaven to me, but not now. Now, it was pure torture.

I was in love with Bella. Yes, fuck it. She was my Bella. I had to stop with all this fucking 'Isabella' talk. She'd stopped being Isabella to me after that night.

Bella was real, as were my feelings, but how could I tell her how I felt when I knew what would happen if she felt the same way? I loved Bella. I had to keep her safe.

I had managed to keep my distance while I'd been healing in Chicago. I was lucky — my painkillers made me sleep most of the day, and whenever I felt the air between Bella and I intensify, I pretended I was in pain or tired.

That was different now that we were here in Muskegon, Michigan — alone. I was surprised at first that Aro had suggested Bella and I go together, but with him needing every man on hand to find Jacob Black, it made sense.

She'd been amazing on the way up, checking to make sure we hadn't been followed. It was the first time I felt safe in a long while, and I drifted to sleep through most of the trip, knowing Bella would wake me if she noticed any one following us.

And now we were here, in Aro's safe house for the next few weeks. Fuck, this place was so beautiful. As I watched the open fire, I imagined the long nights I could have in here, wrapped around Bella's naked body. This was the sort of place you bought a beautiful woman if you wanted to seduce her. What the fuck was Aro playing at? Was he testing me, or thanking me? I was going to fucking fail if this was a test. I just knew it.

I had heard Bella head out a while back, when I'd been pretending to sleep. I knew it was wrong of me to avoid her that way, but I had no idea what I was going to do. It was hard not to smile when I felt Bella tuck a blanket around me earlier. It had been a long time since anyone had taken care of me. Why did my mother enter my mind for a split second? I pushed the thought back quickly. I wasn't going back there! I'd avenged my mother and her friend's deaths. I had to let that shit go.

I knew what I had to do as I sat watching the open fire. I'd seen it in Bella's eyes. She wanted to know why I'd sacrificed my life to keep her safe, but she didn't know how fucking dangerous that answer was. I had to give her some kind of response, though. With a deep sigh, I pulled myself up, took some painkillers for my arm, and then I headed out to find Bella.

I found her sitting on the beach in front of the cottage. Fuck, my heart was aching for her. Give me an aggressive fucker trying to kill me any day over these feelings. What the fuck was I supposed to do with them?

We made small chat on the beach before I made the suggestion that we got something to eat before we had a serious chat. She asked me to call her Bella again, and I was both overjoyed and terrified at her request. It didn't stop me reaching out to her, though, brushing some stray hair from her face. Bella was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and looking at her now, I couldn't understand how I hadn't seen it before. I'd been in love with Bella for years and not realized it. Had it ever been just lust? She was my equal in every single way. No woman had ever been able to handle me like Bella, and now I knew why. She was my fucking weakness. Jasper had been right — the brainy fucker!

"Do you need a hand with anything?" I asked, watching Bella wander around the kitchen when we got back.

"Aro sent me here to look after you, just sit down," she smiled, glancing at me over her shoulder.

"What are we having for dinner?" I smirked, taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

"Baked chicken breasts with lemon pepper seasoning, some grilled asparagus, and a Caesar salad. It will take about forty-five minutes in the oven, so we can…talk after I put it in." Why did Bella sound so nervous?

"Sure," I gulped. Shit, my voice didn't sound much better. I watched Bella silently prepare the dinner, and when she placed the chicken in the oven, my heart began to race. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"So," Bella sighed, turning and playing with her hands.

"Why don't we sit down in the sun room?" I suggested, getting up to pour us a drink. It was only juice. Fuck, I wish it was whiskey or vodka; that might have helped.

"How's your shoulder now?" Bella asked I took a seat next to her. The sun was setting and an orange glow was cascading into the room.

"It's fine," I smiled warmly, handing her drink to her.

"Why did you do it, Edward?"

"Do what?" I muttered, becoming lost in Bella's eyes.

"You know what," she replied, clearly agitated.

I knew I had to lie, but the problem was — would she believe it? "Bella, Alec is the Under Boss. You know I have a duty to Alec and Aro."

"You didn't jump in front of that gun fire for Alec, Edward."

"How do you know that?"

"You said I was too important to you. What did you mean?"

"Bella, I was bleeding out on the pavement. I have no idea what I was saying; it didn't mean anything," I chuckled, trying to brush off her comment. "My loyalty is to Aro, and in turn, Alec."

"You're lying." Bella was studying me closely, and for once, I couldn't think of a single humorous comment to steer the conversation with.

"I'm not." I tried to sound sincere, but I don't think it worked.

"I'll be forever indebted to you, Edward. You saved my life." Bella reached out, taking my hand in hers. I gulped, pulling away and quickly standing up.

"I might go for a run," I muttered. I needed some distance. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep lying to her if I stayed.

"Do you think that's wise with your injury? Plus, dinner will be ready in half an hour," Bella stated, obviously concerned.

"I won't go far. I just need to clear my head." I was already heading to my room to get changed before Bella could say anything. I pulled on some jogging shorts and a T-shirt before putting my ear phones in. I had to admit that Emmett's workout playlist was pretty good. Usher's OMG had a good beat to run to. I glanced briefly at Bella before I wandered outside and began to run. I couldn't figure out if she was pissed at me or not. I wouldn't be long — there was no reason for her to be annoyed.

It felt good to run, but I kept a gentle pace. After all, I'd been at deaths door just four days ago. I had to be careful. The one thing I couldn't outrun was that I knew Bella would be waiting for me when I got back. I couldn't keep dodging the truth. She must have noticed how cagy I was being. Fuck, I didn't even feel like the same guy anymore. Then again, I guess I wasn't. I was a man in love. A man in love with a woman I couldn't have. I sounded like such a fucking pussy, but it was the truth.

When I got back, Bella had gone to bed, but left a note in the kitchen for me. I'd been gone an hour and a half, and she'd left my dinner in the oven. Fuck, I had pissed her off now, but I just needed some time to think. I'd explain to her in the morning…if she would listen to me.

Bella hardly said anything to me the next day, and I should have been happy that she was keeping her distance. It would make our time here easier for the both of us.

She went out for most of the afternoon, and a part of me was desperate to go and find her, but I held back. She wasn't my girl, no matter how much I wanted her to be.

When she did come back, I asked where she'd been. Bella had gone to visit the lighthouse you could see from the sun room.

"You should have said something. I would have gone with you," I stated, pouring myself some juice so I could take my painkillers.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to rest or not. I need to clean your wounds today, too. Dr. Hale said they would need cleaning every three days," Bella muttered, watching me closely.

"Okay, I was going to take a shower first. Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed, slumping down on the couch and picking up a magazine to read. She was still pissed at me.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't realize how long I'd been running," I mumbled. Why the fuck was I apologizing? If I wanted to run, I would go fucking run. I didn't need to explain myself to anyone.

"Don't worry about it," Bella replied, not even looking up at me. Why wouldn't she look at me? I was trying to say I was sorry!

"I'd have said sorry last night if you hadn't already gone to bed."

"Edward, it's fine; just forget it. I made dinner and you ruined it by coming back late. What's done is done; I'm over it."

"Yeah, you sound like you're over it," I smirked. That made her look up at me. Fuck, the fire in her eyes made my dick twitch. Bella had this strength inside her that I thought was so fucking sexy!

"Don't fucking start, Edward," she warned.

Oh, I love a challenge. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You ran yesterday because you needed to get away from me."

"Bella, we are all alone here. Of course I need to keep my distance. You already know the power you have over my dick. It's not just those skimpy clothes you wear in the club that turn me on. What you're wearing now gets me just as aroused — especially when I think about what's underneath." I licked my lips as my eyes roamed over her grey jogging shorts and tight white tank top. Fuck, I swear her nipples began to harden under my gaze.

"It's always about sex with you, isn't it?" Bella snapped, getting up.

"I'm a man, Bella. I have needs," I pointed out.

"Go and have your shower, Edward," Bella sighed, walking into the kitchen.

"Care to join me?" I winked.

Bella rolled her eyes, throwing a washcloth at me. "Just go!" she ordered. I obeyed this time.

Once I'd taken my shower, I checked my iPhone and noticed that I had a missed call from Aro. I called him right back.

"Ah, Edward, thank you for calling me back," Aro greeted me after the third ring. "How are you feeling, my boy?"

"I'm fine, Aro. I don't know why you decided to send me away. I would have been just fine healing in Chicago."

"You would have gone back to work too soon, Edward. I know you," Aro chuckled. "I need you fit and well. Alec is singing your praises for sacrificing yourself for him like that." Trust Alec to think I would sacrifice my life for him. The stupid, dumb fucker; if Isabella hadn't been in the way, I would have prayed that Jacob Black was a good shot. "I know the real reason you did it, Edward."

"I have no idea what you mean," I murmured, looking outside at the glistening lake.

"I hope you are behaving yourself, Edward."

"You think this is about Isabella?"

"Edward, I worry about your feelings toward Isabella, and I know sending you two away together wasn't the best idea, but I had no choice. It will, however, give the two of you chance to talk. Isabella is Alec's girlfriend, Edward, you have to realize…"

"I care about Isabella, Aro, as a friend. Your son used her as a shield against Jacob Black. I wouldn't treat any woman that way, especially Isabella."

"I know what he did was wrong, Edward, and I have already explained to Alec what his actions may have cost him."

I laughed in disbelief. "He'll never learn."

"I've told him that if Isabella needs space from him when she returns. I will grant her request."

"Alec will never let her go, Aro."

"Edward, I trust that you won't make this situation between Isabella, Alec and yourself any worse. With Alec singing your praises, this animosity between you and Alec is finally ending. I need that, Edward. We have to think of the future."

"I understand, Aro," I sighed deeply.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Get better, my boy, and thank you for your never ending loyalty." Never ending loyalty, HA! I was in love with his son's girlfriend. How were Bella and I ever going to be able to just sit down and work through our issues?

"Keep me updated on Jacob Black and my boys, please. Emmett and Jasper don't like taking orders from Alec for too long."

"I will," Aro chuckled before hanging up.

I quickly got changed into my sweats, realizing that there was no point in putting a shirt on if Bella was going to clean my wounds. Did I have another motive? Yeah, probably. It was only a matter of time until my dick started to do the talking again.

Bella was still reading a magazine when I wandered in.

"I'm ready for you to clean my wounds, Bella," I called. I had the satisfaction of watching her lose control for a few seconds as her eyes raked over my chest before she quickly recovered herself.

"I…I'll just go and get some fresh bandages."

"Okay." I smirked at her stutter. Oh, she fucking wanted me, I could tell, but could she ever love a killer like me? I doubted it.

Bella had the softest touch — I'd always known that. I hardly felt any pain as she cleaned and rewrapped my arm.

"All done," she smiled up at me shyly. Bella had hardly looked at me while she was been cleaning me up. Was I affecting her that much?

"Is that you telling me to put a shirt back on?" I teased, looking down at her.

"It might be best. It's a little distracting."

"It's no different from all those sexy outfits you wear in Breaking Dawn. I still have most of them memorized, you know," I teased, tapping my forehead.

"Pervert," Bella smiled, nudging me with her shoulder.

"Only for you," I muttered, looking down at her lips. Fuck, how I wanted her.

"You're baffling me, Edward," Bella frowned, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, please, I'm going crazy here. You risked your life for me and told me it was because I was too important to you while you were bleeding out on the sidewalk. What did you mean? I need the truth, not some stupid explanation about fucking loyalty to Alec!" Her eyes were moist as she pleaded with me. I couldn't hold my words back. I had to tell Bella how I felt.

"Isn't it obvious, Bella?" I sighed deeply, looking away from her penetrating gaze.

"Not to me, it isn't."

"The night I won you on the roll of a die…it changed me," I sighed, knowing I couldn't stop my confession. "Nothing feels the same anymore when I'm around you."

"Is this still about my goddamn pussy?" Bella snapped. Fuck, please don't start talking about your pussy right now. My cock can only take so much, and I have no fucking shirt on! "You jumped in the path of gunfire because you were trying to protect my fucking pussy?! Is that all you see in me?" Sweet mother of God, why was Bella so hot when she was yelling at me?

"No, this isn't about your fucking pussy, Bella." I wanted to pull the sex goddess to me and devour her to prove this wasn't just about her sweet pussy. I wanted it all, every single inch of her. I wanted her body, mind and fucking soul.

"Then what is it about?!" Bella yelled, slamming her hand down on the table.

You want the fucking truth, Baby? Fine, here it is! "I've fucking fallen for you, okay?!" I snarled, fisting my hands into my hair. "You are all I fucking see anymore, and it's scaring the shit out of me. Are you happy now? Can you see what you have reduced me to? What the hell am I supposed to do with these feelings when you belong to someone else?" Bella was still as stone as I continued to confess my heart to her. "I jumped in the way of that gunfire because I can't be in a world where you don't exist. And I'd do it again, Bella. You are everything to me, but I know it's hopeless." Fuck it all! Bella was still motionless, staring down at the floor. Why did I blurt it all out like that? Why did I even tell her in the first place? "Bella," I whispered, "please say something."

I had never felt more vulnerable than in those few short seconds. At least until Bella finally raised her eyes to meet mine. When she did, all my fear faded away. Pure, blistering desire was glazing brightly through her eyes, and before I could even blink, she had pushed me down onto the couch and moved to straddle my lap as her lips crashed against mine. Shit, she tasted good. My arms automatically wrapped around her, my hands already making their way up the side of her body, memorizing every single curve. Bella groaned against my mouth, pulling at my hair as my tongue darted in to meet hers.

"Oh, Baby," I groaned, feeling her covered pussy rub against my cock. "You feel so good."

"Edward, I…" Bella couldn't finish her words and became lost as I captured her lips with mine again. Fuck, I could kiss her all day. My hands continued on their journey, and she gasped as I skimmed the side of her chest. I'd go back there later. All I wanted to do right now was kiss my girl until she felt this love seeping out of me. She was my fucking drug, and I was never giving her up now.

"E…Edward…we…we need to stop," Bella moaned against my lips as my hands began to make their way up into her top.

"No, Baby, just feel this. Feel what you've done to me," I pled, my hands finding her perfect, bra covered tits.

"Ugh…we need to. Oh, fuck!" Bella panted as my fingers moved under her bra, teasing her already hardened nipples.

"I need you, Bella. I fucking want you so badly." I moved my hands out of her bra to start to undress my girl. I wasn't going to fuck her like I'd done last time. I was going to make sweet love to her. If that made me a pussy, then fuck it. I needed Bella to understand my words were true, and I knew I could prove them this way.

"Edward, please stop." Bella voice didn't sound like she meant it as I started to lift her top up off her glorious body.

"You want me. I can feel it," I smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, but this time Bella pushed at my chest, shoving me backward. I'll admit, the rejection fucking hurt.

"We need to talk. We can't just jump in like this. You know the consequences we'll face if we do this, Edward." My girl was scared. I could see it in her face.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, Baby," I cooed, stroking her face.

"Please, we need to talk about this. I still have no idea what's happening with us, Edward." Bella sighed, making it clear she was flustered.

"Okay," I smiled before getting up. If Bella needed time to talk, I'd give her that. "If you want to talk — we'll talk." I walked into my bedroom, grabbing the nearest T-shirt, and put it on.

"Thank you," Bella breathed deeply as I wandered back in. "I don't know about you, but I could do with a glass of wine."

"Let me," I replied, going to the kitchen to pour us both a glass. "What?" I asked as Bella quirked an eyebrow at me when I handed her a glass.

"Who are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen?" she teased.

"I'm still in here, Bella, but I have to admit you've really gotten to me."

"What does that mean exactly?" Bella whispered, sipping her wine.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Bella nodded. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with anticipation. "I've fallen in love with you, Baby."

Bella gasped and swallowed at the same time. I think we might need something stronger than red wine tonight.

* * *

**A/N Well, he said it! Edward told Bella that he's fallen in love with her! What will the next chapter hold? Find out on Thursday when we post again. After that, we will be back on our regular posting schedule of Mondays and Thursdays! _And don't forget to vote!_ (Voting ends tomorrow, Jan. 5th!)**


	18. Chapter 16 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

* * *

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, YOM got into the top five on TLS, and as a HUGE thank you to all our wonderful readers, we are giving you another update. (And yes, you will get another _this _Thursday too.)**

**Words fail us when it comes to the love you have for this story. Thank you so much from the bottom of our hearts.**

**Updates will be back to our regular posting next week. (Monday & Thursdays.)**

**Now – here is the chapter you might just have been waiting for. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

Edward's confession left me completely speechless. I don't know how long I sat there and just stared at him, but when he grabbed my wine glass and set it down, and then gently took my hands in his, I snapped out of it.

"You…you've…fallen in love? With me?" I finally asked him, unable to really comprehend his words.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving mine. It was almost like he was looking for something within them. "Yes, Bella. I didn't realize it until I was shot, but when I finally did, the floodgates opened and understanding struck. I've been in love with you for two years, I was just too fucking stupid to realize it." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I've never met another woman like you, Baby. The night we spent together solidified the fact that we're perfect for each other. You have to see that."

He was so sincere in what he was saying, pure honesty etched in the lines of his face. Edward Cullen was really in love with me. "Bella?" he questioned after a moment when I hadn't said anything. "Please say something." That was the second time in five minutes he asked that of me.

I stared into his green eyes, searching — for what, I didn't know. Realizing that my silence was probably driving him crazy, I took a deep breath and began. "I honestly don't know what to say, Edward. This almost doesn't feel real," I admitted. "It's hard to believe that the great Edward Cullen has fallen in love, let alone with me. I feel like I'm dreaming, and when I wake up you'll be gone."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. You've bewitched me; I couldn't leave even if I wanted to." He paused for a moment with a gleam in his eye. "Maybe this will help prove to you that this isn't a dream." With his eyes still locked on mine, he leaned forward and cupped my face in his hands, bringing his lips to mine in a kiss that took my breath away. It was tender and chaste, but it conveyed perfectly all the feelings that Edward said he had for me.

"This is real, Baby. I'm right here, and I'm telling you that I'm in love with you." His lips met mine again in another kiss before he pulled away, gently stroking my cheek.

I brought my hand up to cover his and closed my eyes for a moment at the intimacy of his touch. When I opened them again, I met his penetrating gaze. "Oh, Edward, I love you, too. I do see that we're perfect for each other, but I'm scared. I know what Alec is like, and if he ever found out, he would kill us both. You know he would."

"I know. Fuck! Why does this have to be so complicated?" He ran his hands through his hair roughly, like he always did when he was agitated. "I can't deny my feelings for you any longer, though, Bella, and I can't just walk away."

"It's not like we have a choice, Edward. I'm a possession to Alec, and you know as well as I do that he'll never let me go," I said. Our situation was hopeless. He needed to understand that.

"He used you as a fucking human shield, Bella! If he weren't Aro's son, I would have put a bullet between his fucking eyes for what he did!" Edward roared as he stood up from the couch. I had never heard him talk ill of Alec before…at least not like that.

"Edward, Alec is the Underboss of the Volturi Family Mafia. I don't care who you are, they would take you out in a second if you ever even pulled a gun on him!" My whole body was trembling as I thought about what would happen to Edward if any of this got back to Alec.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Edward was beside me again and had me wrapped in his arms as he softly stroked my back. "Shh, Baby. It's okay. Nothing is going to happen, I promise," he cooed as he continued to rub my back and hold me close.

His touch was soothing, and even though his words should have been, they weren't. "You don't know that, Edward. You can't make that promise, and I just…" I took a deep breath, trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall as I continued, "…I just don't know what I'd do if you weren't around anymore to watch over me."

"Bella," he said, raising my quivering chin so he could look me in the eye. "I'm safe for now — we both are. I would never let anything happen to you. I love you. So much that it hurts to even breathe when you're not around. I can't stay away from you anymore, so please don't ask me to." As soon as the words left his mouth, he leaned forward and brought his lips to mine in a kiss that left me completely breathless. I knew it was wrong and dangerous, but my body responded to him automatically and I kissed him back with everything I had.

After a few minutes, my mind won over my heart, and I pulled back to gently push at Edward's chest again. "Edward, stop. We can't keep doing this! As much as I have been dreaming about that night and wanting to relive it, there are so many things that we need to discuss first."

I could see the fire in his eyes fade as he regained his composure. After a deep breath, he spoke. "You're right, Bella. I'm sorry. I just…I lose all control when I'm near you and I can't explain it."

A humorless laugh escaped me. "Trust me, you're not alone there. We need to take a step back, though. What we're doing is completely reckless and could cost both of us our lives. Are you ready for that?" I watched his face fall and his shoulders slump as he shook his head slightly. "Hey," I said as I nudged his chin so he would look at me, "I said it was reckless, not that I wasn't willing to try, okay? We just need to talk things through to see if we can figure it out. I'm not ready to let you go, Edward, and I don't know if I ever will be, I just don't know what to do about Alec. I can't exactly move out of the mansion and…"

My words died off as I watched his eyes light up. "Actually, you can. I spoke to Aro this morning. He told Alec that if you needed space when you got back, he would give it to you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "But why? What does that even mean?" I asked, completely shocked at this new revelation.

"Well, he didn't go into detail, but I was led to believe that he would rent you an apartment when we got back if that's what you wanted. Bella, please tell me you don't want to go back to Alec. I don't…um…I don't know if I could handle that after what he did. He claims to love you, but then he uses you to save his own ass. Who the hell does that?" He was getting agitated again and I knew I needed to calm him down so we could keep talking.

"Edward, I don't want to go back to the mansion. I've been looking for a way out for a long time now."

His eyes snapped up to mine and his gaze was intense. "What do you mean, Bella? Are you planning to take off? To leave Alec and everything here behind? Everyone?"

Shit! Why did I have to open my big mouth? I couldn't tell Edward that I was saving up to leave. Knowing what I knew now, I didn't think he'd let me go. I would have begged him to come with me, but if there was one thing that was certain, it was that Edward Cullen was loyal to the core. He would never up and leave Aro after everything Aro had done for him.

"Edward, relax. I'm not stupid. I know leaving would be impossible. I'm not going anywhere," I lied.

He didn't look convinced, and his next words sent chills down my spine. "He would come after you, you know. You'd have to run for the rest of your life if you left, because he would never stop looking for you." I knew Edward didn't mean to scare me, but that's exactly what he did. Of course Alec would come after me, but I thought he'd give up after a few weeks or months of not being able to find me. If what Edward said was true, I'd always be looking behind me, waiting for the day he found me and killed me. Still, anything was better than living this life any longer.

"I know." I shivered involuntarily, which caused Edward to wrap his good arm around my shoulder and pull me in to his side. It felt so right being tucked up against him like that. It was almost enough to melt away all my worries. Almost.

"Do you really think Aro will get me my own apartment when we go home?" I couldn't help but ask. I was worried, because I knew Alec wouldn't take too kindly to that idea.

Edward sighed heavily and pulled me impossibly closer to him. "I think Aro would give you just about anything you asked for, Bella. He may be a mob boss, but he's a very compassionate man to the ones he loves. You're family to him; he wants to protect you, even if it's from his own son."

"But why? What makes me so special? Even my own fucking father couldn't stand me. That's why I…" When I realized what I was saying, I trailed off and looked down at my hands. No one knew about my past — not even Angela.

"That's why you what, Bella?" Edward questioned as he gently lifted my face to look into my eyes.

With a deep sigh, I shook my head. "It doesn't matter, Edward. It's in the past. I left it behind more than four years ago and I don't want to look back."

"Baby, talk to me. I don't know anything about your past, but I want to. I want to know you." He searched my eyes as he continued talking. "Something obviously happened to you all those years ago. Tell me what it was — let me help you."

"There's nothing you can fucking do, okay, Edward!? Nothing!" I shouted at him. "My dad beat the shit out of me constantly when I was younger, so I ran away from home when I was seventeen. I got as far as Chicago before my money ran out. Now look where I am!" I couldn't believe I was saying this, but my brain to mouth filter was obviously malfunctioning. "I'm in a relationship where a guy dips his dick in any pussy he wants and then gets pissed when I turn him down. Alec gave me those bruises when I moved my shit in to the guest room and ignored him for three weeks. He grabbed me so hard that I had his hand prints etched into my arms for more than a fucking week! And that's not even the icing on the goddamn cake. Wanna know what is?!" I shout at him. I was beyond pissed at that point, and I had to take a second to pull in a lungful of air.

"That same night, he told me that I had turned him in to laughing stock of his men and he wasn't going to let it continue. He said he would fuck me whenever and where ever he wanted to, and he was right! I couldn't tell him no, because he would have just done it anyway. There was nothing I could do, so I let him fuck me however he wanted to. Is this what you want to hear? Is this what you want to know about me?!"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Edward released me faster than I could even blink and jumped up from the couch only to pace directly in front of me. "I'll fucking KILL him!" he roared in to the room before picking up the lamp on the end table and throwing it across the room.

The sound of the glass shattering against the wall caused me to yelp, and I involuntarily curled into myself on the couch and whimpered. When Edward heard me, he immediately reigned himself in and pulled me into his arms. "Oh, god, Baby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Shh, I've got you. I'm here and I've got you," he cooed again and again until my breathing returned to normal.

When I was more in control, Edward picked up my wine glass and handed it to me. Instead of sipping it, I swallowed the entire contents of the glass and set it back on the table before pouring more. "Bella, I'm so sorry I scared you. I just can't believe he would fucking do that. It makes me sick to hear and I want nothing more right now than to get in the car and go hunt his sorry ass down."

"It's in the past, Edward. You were in Brazil on business, and there was nothing you could have done anyway, so don't dwell on it."

"Don't dwell on it? Are you fucking kidding me, Bella? That son-of-a-bitch raped you! He deserves to die!" He was pacing again, but kept himself in check this time.

I had to choose my next words very carefully because I didn't want to set him off. "Technically he didn't rape me. I gave myself to him willingly because it was easier that way. Would he have raped me if I hadn't? Most definitely; that's why I did what I did. Things would have been so much worse had I told him to fuck off." He started to interrupt me, but I held my hand up to silence him. "I'm not saying that what he did was okay, Edward. It's not, but there's nothing either of us can do about it now, so just move past it. Let's talk about something else," I said as I patted the space beside me on the couch, silently inviting him to join me.

Once he was sitting again he asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about your month in Brazil," I suggested easily. "It seemed like you came back a different man."

He sighed heavily and took my hands in his to squeeze. "I'll tell you what I can, but are you sure you want to hear it? I'm not proud of it."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my chest. "Come on, Edward. How bad can it be?"

oxoxoxo

Edward and I talked for hours about everything that happened while he was in Brazil. He admitted that Jasper somehow found out about the night we spent together, and how he sent some whore named Bella up to Edward's room. Part of me was pissed that he had fucked some random girl while he was there, but the other part of me knew I had no claim on him then. Hell, I had no claim on him now. I was flattered that he couldn't get me off his mind, though. It would seem that I made just as much of an impression on him that night as he made on me.

He also suggested that I call Aro about the conversation they had earlier. When I did, Aro confirmed that he was more than willing to give me some space for a few months while I worked on forgiving Alec for what he had done. HA! Like that was ever going to happen!

He promised that he would secure me an apartment near Breaking Dawn before Edward and I returned to Chicago. I told him I didn't need much, but I got the distinct feeling that he wasn't going to listen. I would probably end up living in some penthouse condo somewhere that was way too extravagant for me, but I couldn't really find it in myself to care.

Once I was off the phone with Aro, I explained to Edward what he said. "That's great news, Baby!" Edward said, and then as if it were second nature to him, he leaned in and kissed me.

The spark that traveled from his lips through my entire body was enough to make me gasp, which he used to his advantage. As soon as my lips were parted, his tongue slipped in between and started caressing my own. Kissing Edward was as effortless as breathing, and soon, my hands found their way up to his messy bronze hair. I fisted it with both hands and pulled him with me as I moved to lie back on the couch so he was on top of me. We had talked enough for the moment. There was time to figure everything out later, but right now, I was on fire for the man on top of me.

"Mmm…God, I've missed this," Edward panted when our kiss broke. "You're so beautiful, Bella. I'm never going to get enough of you. Let me show you what you mean to me, please. Let me love you," he said, looking directly in my eyes.

With a simple nod of my head, Edward pulled away slightly and reached for my shirt. "This is in the way. I hope you can replace it," he said just before he ripped it down the middle, exposing my bra-clad chest to him. His eyes were hungry as he leaned in and pulled my right nipple between his teeth, biting down on it gently.

I hissed at the sensation that shot straight to my core and grabbed Edward's shoulders to secure him to my body. His loud 'FUCK!' quickly cooled me down and I remembered his injured shoulder.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry, Edward. I completely forgot about your shoulder. Are you okay?"

My panic was quickly silenced by Edward's lips on mine as he kissed me with fervor. When he pulled back, we were both panting heavily. "I'm fine, Baby, but the couch may not be the best place for this." Without another word, Edward climbed off of me and extended his good hand down to help me up. I took it without hesitation and allowed Edward to lead me to his room.

When we got there, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me again as he reached behind me to undo my bra. Once it was loose, he stepped back slightly and slid the straps down my shoulders before bending down to capture a nipple in his mouth and suck on it. I arched into him, offering myself up more freely, and this time was careful to weave my fingers through his hair instead of grabbing his shoulders.

After laving, suckling, and biting my right breast, he switched to the left and gave it the same attention. I could feel my arousal seeping through my thong and dripping down my inner thigh. No one had ever gotten me this wet before without even touching my pussy. My whole body was burning with desire to fuck Edward senseless, but when I moved my hands to his shorts to slide them down his fuck hot body, he stopped me.

"Not so fast, Bella. I want this to be about you right now. I want to worship every curve of your sexy body and taste that sweet pussy of yours," he whispered huskily in my ear, making a shiver run through my entire body.

"Oh god, Edward," I panted as I watched him drop to his knees before me, pulling my shorts down with him. His words only added fuel to the inferno raging in my body.

"Fuck, you're so sexy — so perfect," he whispered as he pulled on my hips so my pussy was directly in line with his face. "Mmm, and I can smell how aroused you are." I watched with hooded eyes as he inhaled deeply with his nose buried between my thighs. Without warning, he rose to his feet and pushed me back so I was lying on the bed with my legs hanging over the edge. His eyes were black with lust as he leaned over to kiss me deeply. "I'm going to fuck you with my tongue now, Baby. Would you like that?" he asked as he pulled back and ripped the thong from my body.

"Fuck yes! Please, Edward," I begged shamelessly as I thrust my hips up toward him, showing him exactly how much I liked that idea. I was in desperate need of friction, and just as I started to close my thighs to achieve it, Edward dropped to his knees between them.

Ever so slowly, his eyes locked with mine, he brought his hands up to part my outer folds as he used the flat of his tongue to lick me from bottom to top, stopping to pull my clit into his mouth. When his teeth gripped the sensitive bundle of nerves and tugged, I lost it and exploded in the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life. I was putty in his very capable hands — or tongue, in this case — and could do nothing but fist the sheets, groaning and mumbling like a wanton whore as wave after wave of pure bliss washed through me.

Before I even had a chance to come down from my high, Edward had released my clit from his mouth and shoved his tongue deep within my walls, lapping up every ounce of cum he could as it continued to flow from me. With my orgasm finally subsiding, I reached down to twine my fingers through his hair as he continued his assault on my pussy, alternating between fucking me with his tongue and sucking and nibbling on my clit.

I could feel my second orgasm building rapidly within, and all it took to push me over the edge was Edward sliding two fingers inside me while he sucked on my clit. My thighs clamped around his head, trapping him between my legs as I screamed out my release. "That's it, Baby. Cum all over my fingers and tongue. Let me taste what I do to you," he said from between my legs as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of my warmth.

After I calmed down enough to relax my thighs, I sat up and pulled Edward onto the bed with me. I pulled his shirt over his head quickly before grabbing him on either side of his head and bringing his face to mine. When our lips met, I immediately parted mine and deepened the kiss. Tasting myself on Edward was beyond hot, and I moaned into his mouth as his tongue caressed mine. I had fought my feelings for him for so long that every touch, every swipe of his tongue against mine sent a flood of arousal between my legs. I needed him, and I wasn't going to wait any longer.

I broke our kiss and pushed him back so he was lying flat on the bed, his head and shoulders propped up on the mound of pillows. I rose to my knees and tugged at his shorts to pull them down. He helped me by raising his hips, and once I had them off and thrown across the room, I moved to straddle him. His hands immediately went to my hips, and I ground my pussy against his steel dick. Fuck, it had been too long since he was inside me.

He groaned loudly, and as his eyes met mine, my breath caught in my throat. I could clearly see the lust in his hooded gaze, but I could also see the love he had for me. I had been so blind before that I was unable to see it. "I want to fuck you, Edward. I want your rock hard cock shoved so far inside me that I see stars," I told him as I rubbed my dripping pussy over his erection.

"Oh, fuck yes!" he said as he bucked his hips up into me. "You're so fucking wet, Bella."

I nodded in agreement as my eyes closed, reveling in the sensations he was creating in my body. "I need you, Edward. I need to feel you inside me. Please tell me you have a condom," I rasped as I continued to rub against him.

I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head before he answered. "Fuck, um…yes. Condom…wallet…nightstand," he said brokenly, making me giggle.

He blindly reached beside him and fumbled until he had his wallet in his hand. Once he pulled out a gold foil package, he tossed the wallet onto the floor. "Sit back, Baby," he instructed as he sat up.

I did as I was told and watched as he sheathed himself in the rubber before pulling me to him once again. With our eyes locked, I lifted my hips so he could position himself at my entrance. "Let me do all the work, Edward. I don't want you to pop your stitches, okay?" I asked as I slammed my hips down, pulling his entire length inside me. "Fuck, you feel better than I remember!" I cried as I started moving along his length. I pushed Edward back down on the bed and then placed my hands on his knees behind me to brace myself, then I lifted my hips and dropped back down. The new angle allowed him even deeper penetration, and I swear I could feel him up in my stomach.

Edward moved his hands to my hips to help guide me. When we found a rhythm that worked for both of us, he released my hips and palmed my tits before pinching my nipples roughly. I cried out and my movements faltered for a second before picking up again. I could feel another orgasm building, so I moved one hand forward and started frantically rubbing my clit.

"Fuck, that's hot!" Edward said as he met me thrust for thrust. "I love watching your body take in my cock while you pleasure yourself. There's no sexier sight in this world."

"Oh god, Edward, I'm so close," I told him as I continued to circle my clit while riding him hard.

As if sensing what I needed, Edward sat up again and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. My legs circled his waist and we continued our movements. The intimacy of the new position quickly overwhelmed me and I found myself rocked by yet another orgasm, more intense than the last two.

My head fell against Edward's uninjured shoulder and my arms wrapped around him as he continued to move in and out of me. His thrusts had slowed, and we were no longer fucking, we were making love. It was tender and sweet, and absolutely perfect.

I lifted my head and stared into Edward's eyes to see if he felt it too. I could tell that he was just as overwhelmed as I was, so I closed my eyes and brought my lips to his. His tongue moved with mine, but it wasn't about control. There was no dominance in the kiss — we were equals in every way and through that one act, we showed it.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when we did break the kiss, our lips never strayed far from the other's skin. I could feel a slow but intense burn begin to build, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I reached yet another precipice. This time though, I wanted to take him with me over the edge. "I'm close, Edward," I whispered as I nipped at his jaw. "Are you? I want you to cum with me."

"Yes, Baby, I'm with you," he panted with long, languid strokes. "I'm cumming."

His words and the feel of his cock twitching within my walls sent me over the edge as his lips claimed mine again.

When we had finally come down, Edward kissed me chastely. "Thank you, Bella — for loving me and for letting me love you."

"Thank you for loving me, Edward, and for not giving up on me," I responded.

With one more kiss, Edward pulled out of me and laid me down on the bed. He disposed of the condom and then curled up against me with his arm around my waist. "I'll never give up on you, Bella. Never. I love you."

His words were mumbled as sleep started to creep in. Just before it claimed me, I felt his lips against the top of my head and heard him whisper, "Sleep, my beautiful Bella — my love."

With a smile on my lips and Edward holding me close, I drifted off.

* * *

**I know, right? How hot was this chapter? You need to send Sally LOTS of love for this chapter. She is the queen of lemons in my eyes. (I read this chapter A LOT when she first wrote it.) **

**See you all Thursday.**

**And thanks again for the Vote on TLS.**

**Bee & Sally **

**oxoxox**


	19. Chapter 17 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Bee and I are blown away by all the reviews! You all really seemed to like the last chapter because of the lemony goodness, so here's a bit more for you! Enjoy!**

_**Edward's mood song: 'Let's Get It On' By Marvin Gaye**_

_**Yeah, the lyrics say it all, really.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

It's funny how your whole world can shift in an instant. I'd always looked out for number one. In my line of work, I had no choice. No one else was going to make sure I didn't get a bullet between the eyes. I never let anything or anyone get to me — yet here I was, holding the most precious thing in my entire world. Bella was sleeping peacefully, which didn't surprise me after the amazing sex we'd just had. I'd fucked Bella again! No, it was more than that. We had _made love_. Bella confirmed that she loved me, too. Holy motherfucking Christ — Bella loved _me_! I shouldn't be so happy about that. We had as good as signed our death warrants, but all that mattered to me now was Bella. I knew I could keep her safe. I needed to be with her — to smell her sweet, intoxicating scent, make love to my girl, and be there any time she needed me. Yes, fuck it, Bella Swan was _mine_ now! Alec wasn't keeping me from her anymore, not after what that motherfucker had done to her! Revenge was something I knew well. I'd waited four years to take down my mother's killer, and I would wait as long as was required to finish Alec. It would have to be when Aro was no longer with us, which was years away, but Alec's days were numbered! I clenched my fist, sending sparks of pain up my injured arm. I needed to fucking relax and stop thinking about Alec!

I watched Bella sleep as I held her in my arms. She was the only source of calm that I would ever need — she been relaxing me for years — I had just never noticed it until now. Even with the memories of earlier, it was difficult to think that Bella loved _me._ I had desired her for so long that I never thought it would be possible to gain her love. Was that why I'd been fighting these feelings? I was a killer, and she knew that, yet she saw something deeper inside me. I hoped she saw the part inside me that would do anything for her. I was a better man because of her. Bella brought out things inside me I never thought I could feel, and as I felt my eyelids become heavy, I finally drifted off into a content sleep, knowing I wasn't the monster I had always believed myself to be. I did have a softer side, a good side, which was reserved only for Bella.

I awoke before my Goddess the next morning. Being this _new_ man, I decided I would try to make breakfast. To give us some energy for all the things I planned to do to Bella after. Fuck, what I wanted to do to her! I actually had no fucking idea where to start.

I gazed around the kitchen, dumbstruck for a few moments. The only thing I ever used in my kitchen in Chicago was the microwave. What the fuck was I going to make?

I found some bacon and eggs in the fridge — I could do that. Maybe if I scrambled the eggs it would be easier. Yeah, I'd do that and perhaps make some toast, too. _Fucking toast as well_? What the fuck was I thinking? Fuck it, I could multitask. I know I'm a man, but how hard could it be?

I began to fry the bacon, and then left it while I cracked a few eggs. I could do this shit. I could look after my girl and make her breakfast. The eggs and bacon were cooking nicely, so I sorted out the toast before deciding to make some fresh coffee and set the breakfast table while I waited for everything to cook. I had no idea when it came to the timing of everything, but I figured the eggs and bacon would need at least twenty minutes each.

It wasn't until the smoke alarm went off and Bella rushed in with a startled, yet worried expression on her face that I realized I might have got my timings slightly wrong.

Fuck, was she in my shirt again? My dick twitched at the sight. _We need to eat first, fucker. Get down!_

"What are you doing?" Bella giggled, pulling the pans off the burners.

"Umm…making breakfast. Can't you tell?" I teased, my eyes roaming over her body.

"I think you cremated the bacon," Bella sniggered as I walked behind her, placing my hands on her hips to look over her shoulder. The bacon was completely black. Clearly, I still couldn't cook.

"Okay, maybe I cooked it a little too long?" I mused, running my hands up the side of her waist. I wanted to rip this fucking shirt off her. We should make a new rule: 'Bella must be naked every second when we're alone together.' _Okay, I'm not sure Bella will go for that. I just sound like a fucking pervert!_

"You think?" Bella smiled, turning to wrap her arms around my neck. "Edward Cullen in a _kitchen_ — I never thought I would see the day."

"Don't get used to it," I smirked, watching as she slipped out of my arms to get more eggs and bacon from the fridge. "Are you going to teach me how to cook?"

"Maybe I can show you a thing or two for a change," she replied seductively. My cock perked up even more at her tone. _Oh, Baby, what you do to me._

"I have no idea what you mean," I smirked, watching the way she moved around the small kitchen. She was a fucking masterpiece, every inch of her. Although, I wish that damn shirt was open a little more. I needed to see some cleavage — just the tops of her breasts maybe. I wasn't greedy…yet.

"I know what you're thinking," Bella said as she fluttered her eyelashes at me. "You need to eat with your medication, Edward. We'll have plenty of time for _that_ later."

_"That?"_ I tried to act dumb while she started to beat the eggs.

"Stop it! We need to eat first." I wasn't sure Bella really wanted that, so I slowly stalked up behind her again.

"You have very good wrist action, Bella," I whispered against her ear, placing my hands back on her waist. From this angle, I could see down her shirt. Fuck, I loved her breasts. Actually, I fucking loved all of her, but Bella's pussy and breasts were definitely a highlight for me.

"Edward," Bella cautioned, nudging me gently in the rib with her elbow.

"What? I was stating a fact."

"Sure you were."

"Why? What did you think I meant?" I questioned, moving her hair away from her neck so I could inhale her skin.

"You are very distracting," Bella sighed, her arms going a little limp while she continued to beating the eggs.

"And you are very tempting," I whispered hoarsely, planting soft, wet kisses up her neck. Bella tilted her head to give me better access.

"What about breakfast?" she muttered as my lips made their way down toward her collarbone.

"Do you want the honest truth?" Bella nodded and her breathing accelerated as my hands began to undo the buttons on her shirt. I couldn't rip open every shirt of mine that she wore, even though I wanted to. I'd have no shirts left, otherwise. "I'd much rather have your pussy for breakfast," I whispered, licking her neck as I opened Bella's shirt and gripped her breasts firmly in my hands. Her nipples hardened as I pulled them in between my fingers and thumbs.

"Ugh, Jesus…Edward," Bella moaned, pressing her back against me.

"I think you should put the bowl down, Bella," I demanded, twisting her nipples. Bella shakily set the bowl down. "And turn around; I want to see you."

"You're a little bossy, aren't you?" Bella teased once we were face to face.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Baby," I beamed, smacking her ass. Bella yelped just before I crashed my lips against hers. The desire ignited between us, and I pushed her against the kitchen counter. Bella moaned into my mouth, her hands clutching at my bare back. "Kitchen or bedroom?" I asked, pulling the shirt off her body. _Holy fuck!_ "No panties? Oh, Baby." I swallowed hard, dropping to my knees. I wasn't giving her an option anymore. We were doing this in the kitchen.

"I thought the cottage was on fire. I wasn't thinking about panties," Bella groaned as I parted her legs. "Oh. My. God! You're really going to… Ugh…" I didn't give Bella a chance to finish. I'd already pushed my tongue deep into her sweet pussy folds. "Oh, fuck…Edward!" My girl was already wet for me. Fuck, this was the breakfast of champions. I'd never tasted anything like it. I parted her folds to gain better access, and twirled my tongue around her clit a few times before I slowly inserted two fingers. I wanted my girl to cum fast so I could carry her to my bed and make sweet love to her for a few hours. I'd add a few hard fucks in there, too; I knew Bella liked that.

I set a fast pace with my fingers while my tongue played with her bundle of nerves. Bella was gripping the counter, moaning my name while I worked her with my tongue and fingers.

Fuck me! Watching Bella come undone by my actions alone was the hottest thing I would _ever_ see.

I licked across her belly button while Bella was coming down, and she gave me a little giggle.

"I fucking love you," I muttered once we were face to face. Bella responded by capturing my lips with hers as I backed her out of the kitchen.

I gripped her cute, fuckable ass while I carried her into the bedroom, and we hit a few walls along the way because I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was walking. I was too busy with the sexy Goddess in my arms, who was humping my waist, trying to get friction between her legs while she tried to kiss the breath out of me. Fuck, my girl wanted me…badly. We were so right for each other. I'd never felt this level of passion with anyone — ever.

"Fuck," I snarled as we hit another door frame. "Sorry, Baby, I should be looking where I'm going."

"Bedroom…just get me into the bedroom, Edward," Bella pleaded, full of desire as she kissed down my neck.

"I'd fuck you against this wall right now if my shoulder could take it. We'll have to save that until I'm better," I smirked, squeezing her ass and grinding my cock against her wet pussy to emphasize my point.

"Ugh…don't tease me. We've done enough teasing," Bella yearned. She had a point, and within seconds, I was throwing her down on my bed. She was _mine!_

"You are such a caveman sometimes," Bella giggled as I looked down at her. Naked Bella was my favorite Bella.

"I have no idea what you mean," I purred, slowly beginning to crawl up the bed. I grabbed both of Bella's legs, giving me a full view of her sweet pussy. "I don't think I will ever get enough of you," I whispered, running my fingers against her slick folds, teasing her entrance. She was getting wetter and wetter with each stroke.

"Ugh…Edward!" Bella snarled.

"Do you need my cock, Baby?" I asked hoarsely, leaning down to take her left nipple in my mouth.

"Yes! I need you, Edward. Now, please."

"You know I can't resist you." I smirked up at her before taking her right nipple in between my teeth and pulling gently. That got another groan from her sweet lips. I reached over to my wallet as I kept up my attack on her breasts. Fuck, I'd need to buy more condoms. I only had two left. Thank fuck I had some left, though. My cock would have packed his bags and walked out if he didn't get Bella's sweet pussy right now. I rolled the condom over my throbbing cock quickly. "Now," I smirked, parting her legs further apart, "do you want this _soft_ or _hard?"_ I slammed my cock into her dripping sex, watching Bella arch her back and groan loudly.

"I…I get…a choice?" Bella questioned while I attacked her nipple with my tongue and teeth.

"You'll always have a choice, Baby." I wanted her to see my hidden meaning, and the understanding in her eyes made me believe she did.

"Hard." Bella smirked, running her hands down my back. _Fuck, I love this woman!_

"Mm," I hummed into her chest, slowly pushing my cock deeper into her pussy and then pulling back out. "Now that is my kind of sex, but I need you to do one thing for me if you want _this_ rough." I pushed in deep again, rolling my hips and making Bella throw her head back in pleasure.

"Ugh…what…?" _Oh, Baby, you wait! I haven't even started yet._

I pulled out of her completely and moved to the side so I could whisper in her ear. "I need you to roll over onto your stomach." Bella's breathing began to accelerate as she slowly rolled over. Goddammit, what a fucking ass. I wanted to sink my teeth into it. "I know I've told you before, but you are one fucking hot piece of ass, Bella."

"I knew you were going to say that," Bella giggled into her pillow. I took my place behind her, lifting her so that she was kneeling on the bed on all fours. It was a fuck hot sight, and it meant I could hold her wild hair without hurting her as I fucked her hard. Yeah, my dick was already telling me to fucking get on with it!

"It's the truth," I mused, running my hands over her back as I lined myself up against her pussy. "Now, you said _hard,_ didn't you?" I didn't give Bella the chance to respond. I rammed my dick so hard and fast into her soaking pussy that I hoped she saw fucking stars. I wrapped her wild hair around my hands, using it like reins as I slammed into her over and over again. The feeling of her wetness all around my cock almost made me cum immediately, but I pushed it back. My girl was going to cum with me and cum hard. I rolled my hips as I slammed into her. My balls were slapping against her thighs as I set a maddening pace. Bella was screeching my name, and as I felt her walls begin to twitch with her orgasm, I pushed deeper and rubbed my thumb over her clit.

"That's it, Baby, give it up. I want to feel you cum all over my cock," I muttered, thrusting erratically. Bella fell with my words and in turn set off my own orgasm. Fuck me, it was explosive. Never had I come so hard in my life. I was exhausted when I pulled out of her, and I laid on my back once I'd thrown the condom in the trash. That fucker was pretty damn full.

Bella snuggled up against my chest while we both calmed our breathing.

"I think we might need to slow down with all the sex, Edward. You were shot, remember? Aren't you shattered yet?" Bella giggled, tracing my chest with her fingertips.

"I know we do, but I have a more important reason than me being shot," I sighed as Bella looked up at me in concern. "We only have one condom left until we go into town and buy some more." Bella hit my chest playfully. "What?"

"Funny. You're supposed to be healing. I know we've waited so long for this, but I need you healthy, Edward. That was the whole reason Aro sent us here."

"Trust me, right now nothing hurts, Baby," I beamed, kissing her softly but with more force as we became lost in the kiss. One motherfucking condom left; that was just my luck. My cock was ready for round two. Luckily, we were interrupted by my phone. I stretched and saw Jasper's name flash across the Caller ID.

"Answer it. I'll finally make us some breakfast so you can take your meds," Bella commented, getting up and grabbing my shirt again — the sexy vixen. I'd end up ripping that shirt off her in the end. She looked so fucking sexy in my clothes. I nodded in response, leaning back on the bed as I took the call.

"What's up, Jazz?" I answered.

"I'm just checking in, Boss. How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting there." I yawned, looking down at my semi hard cock. Christ, I wanted Bella again. Would my desire for her ever fade? It seemed to intensify every time we were together this way. "How's everything in Chicago? Has Aro found Black yet?"

"News is that Black is back in Miami under the protection of the Leoni Family. Aro went a little crazy when you got shot, and he threatened to go to the mattresses with the Leonis if any more attempts are made on you or Alec. He's paid the debt back to Black and wants the matter finished. The Leonis have agreed." I sighed in relief that Bella would be safe from Jacob Black at least when we returned.

"That's good."

"Alec is pissed that you are alone with Isabella, though." Of course he would be. The fucker! "Aro won't even tell him where the two of you are. Alec is pissed Isabella won't take his calls, either."

"I need to heal, and Isabella needs to come to terms with what that motherfucker did! Alec has no right to be pissed! He used her as a fucking human shield against gunfire."

"You jumped in the way because of Isabella, didn't you?" Fucking know-it-all Jasper.

"Yes," I sighed deeply.

"Is it killing you to be alone with her?"

"A little," I admitted, knowing I had to hide the truth, at least until I knew what Bella and I were going to do.

"Why don't you get her to wear one of those sexy nurse's outfits? I'm sure that's allowed," Jasper teased.

"Shut the fuck up," I laughed as Bella walked in, placing a glass of water and my medication on the nightstand next to me. Fuck, she would look hot in a nurse's outfit, though._ What the fuck am I thinking?_

"How long do you think you'll be away for?"

"Another few weeks, maybe. Why? Are you missing me?"

"Edward, Alec is a fucking moron. Emmett has had enough of him and Felix to last a lifetime."

"Just keep your heads down. I'll be back soon. Call me if there are any developments."

"Sure thing, Boss," Jasper replied before we both hung up.

I stretched, gasping as pain shot through my arm. Shit, Bella was right. I might have over done it a little. I needed to rest for a while, but since Bella admitted her love for me yesterday, I couldn't keep my hands — or dick, for that matter — off of her.

I took my meds before slipping into my sweats to join Bella in the kitchen.

She had breakfast almost done, and she made it look so easy.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked, making both of us a cup coffee.

"Yeah, Jazz was just checking in with me." Bella nodded, but I could see the fear behind her eyes. "We will work it all out, Baby, I promise. Please don't worry."

"I can't help it, Edward. How are we going to hide our feelings in Chicago? Everyone will be watching our every step."

"Shh," I soothed her, pulling her against my chest. "Let's eat breakfast first. We have all day to work this out, but whatever happens, Bella, we stick together. That's the only thing I do know." I knew I had scared her yesterday when we had been talking about her making a run for it. I still wasn't sure if I believed that she wasn't thinking about it. The thought of her leaving me scared the shit out of me. Alec wouldn't be the only one who'd hunt her down, but my intentions wouldn't be to hurt her. I needed Bella. I knew there was no one else for me now. My life had been a charade up to this point; I'd been acting the big man and pretending that all I ever wanted was pussy and the lifestyle I'd been thrown into. I knew what really mattered to me now, what I couldn't live without — Bella.

I helped Bella wash up after breakfast. As I splashed her with water playfully, she giggled and shook her head at me.

"What?" I asked as she gazed at me in shock.

"You are so different from the Edward I've known these past two years. I never thought you would be this way."

"I'm still me, Bella, but I've let my guard down with you. I can't help myself."

"I want to know you, Edward," Bella whispered. The tone of her voice was so sincere I had to pull her into my arms.

"You will, Baby. Fuck, I love you. I really do. I can't believe how blind I've been. I want to know you, too — every fucking thing," I moaned, crashing my lips against hers. Fuck, I wanted her. I pinned her against the kitchen counter, kissing the breath out of her with everything I had.

When our lips parted, we were both panting.

"I need to get some groceries," Bella muttered against my lips.

"Don't forget the condoms. Buy the whole fucking stock." Bella giggled against my skin. "I'm serious. We have another two weeks, and I'm not sure I'll _ever_ get enough of you."

"Okay, lots of condoms…got it. Anything else?"

"I just want you back quickly, Baby." I grinned, pecking her lips. "I'm going to rest for a bit. You were right earlier; these meds make me a little drowsy."

"Okay," Bella smiled as we pulled apart. When I reached the bedroom, she called out to me. "I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be back before you know it. I love you." The words fell out of her mouth effortlessly. Shit, that was the moment she captured my heart. When everything else faded into the background — no matter what we had to face — all I saw was Bella and me.

Bella Swan fucking _owned me_.

* * *

**A/N Well there you have it, another lemon. And Bee is the best at writing PossessiveWard, don't you think? ;) Leave us some love! Next update will be Monday! **


	20. Chapter 18 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**We hit over 1000 reviews for the last chapter. Sally and I can't thank you guys enough for the love and support this story is getting.**

**Keep letting us know what you think. It makes us write faster. ;)**

**Updates are back to Mondays and Thursdays.**

**Now, let's see how our lovers are getting on, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

I never knew life could be this amazing. Spending two weeks alone with Edward only solidified our bond. Everyday, he proved how much he loved me and exactly what I meant to him. It was an amazing feeling to be loved — a feeling that I had never experienced before.

We definitely made use of our alone time, attacking each other several times a day and christening every single surface of the cottage we could. The first week took the biggest adjustment because Edward was still recovering, but once he didn't need the pain medication anymore, he became insatiable. Hell, I was insatiable, too. I just couldn't get enough of him, especially now that I knew what we had was more than just sex. Edward loved me. I still couldn't fathom it completely, and yet I knew beyond anything else that it was true.

Despite what most people would think or would have done themselves in our situation, we didn't stay in bed for the entire two weeks. Edward and I were able to go outside together to bask in the weather, see the town, and enjoy just simply holding hands while walking along the beach. It was nice not having to hide our relationship from prying eyes — not having to worry about who saw us, or how word could get back to Aro or Alec. We were safe here, and we used that to our full advantage.

I think our best experience was when we went to the lighthouse together two days ago. Edward held my hand the entire way there while carrying a picnic basket in his other hand. When we got to the tall, stone structure, we climbed the steps that led to the top and set out a blanket before cuddling up with each other and enjoying the view. I packed a bunch of finger foods, so we took turns feeding each other while stealing soft kisses and gentle touches.

Of course, those touches and kisses ended up turning heated, and I couldn't help but be thankful that this particular lighthouse didn't have a keeper onsite all the time — especially when Edward fucked me from behind while I held on to the railing for dear life. Yeah, that was definitely my best memory of our time here. Looking out at the peaceful lake while being ravaged by Adonis himself was amazing and something I wouldn't soon forget.

"What are you thinking about, Love? You look deep in thought," Edward commented as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me out of my thoughts of the last two weeks.

I leaned back into his embrace and smiled at how safe I felt here with him. "I'm just thinking about how amazing the last two weeks have been, and how much I don't want anything to change. Are you sure we can't just stay here for another month or two?" I asked playfully, rubbing my ass into Edward's groin. His subsequent groan sent shivers down my spine and a rush of fluid straight to my core.

He kissed my exposed shoulder a few times before making his way up to my ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it. "It has been pretty amazing, hasn't it?" he commented, nuzzling the sensitive spot behind my ear with his nose. His warm breath had me completely relaxing against him, my body held up more by his strong arms than my own two legs.

"I know it's going to be hard when we get back, but Bella, I promise you I'll find a way for us to be together. I love you, and I'm not going to let you go." Edward squeezed me tighter, silently reaffirming his words. He would find a way for us to be together, even if we had to hide it from the rest of the world once we got back to Chicago.

I turned in his arms and stood on my tiptoes to press my lips against his. When I pulled back, I smiled sadly at him. "I love you, too, Edward. I just can't help but worry. If Alec ever finds out about us, he'll kill us both — you know he will — and I don't know how we're supposed to hide our love for each other after these last two weeks."

"It'll all work out, Sweetheart, we just have to be careful and have faith." Edward pulled me against his chest and pressed his forehead to mine while looking into my eyes. The emotion swirling in his gaze was enough to give me hope while taking my breath away. "You won't be living in the mansion anymore, so that will help a lot. Plus, Aro isn't going to allow Alec to be anywhere near you for a while. He respects your wish for space, and will give you whatever time you need."

I closed my eyes with a heavy sigh, once again debating on whether or not to tell Edward I wanted to leave permanently. I decided to wait, so I said what I thought was the next best thing. "I don't think it's going to be that easy, Edward. You know Alec as well as I do. He's not just going to give up. Fuck, we've only been here for two weeks, and I probably have fifty voicemails from him and hundreds of text messages. He's definitely not happy that I'm here with you, and I can only imagine how bad it's gonna be when we do get home. Especially when he hears that I'm leaving the mansion. If he finds out where I'm moving to, he'll probably come beat down my door trying to see me."

"Like hell he will!" Edward roared. He must have seen me flinch, because he immediately reigned in his anger and kissed my lips. "Aro would never allow that, and neither would I. If I have to post a few of my men at your door round the clock, I will."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "Oh, yes. I'm sure your men would just love being bored out of their minds while trying to protect me. Why don't we play it by ear for now? If Alec does find out where I'm moving, then we can reevaluate the situation. For now, though, we need to take it one day at a time. It's not ideal, but it's better than the alternative."

"As long as it means we can be together, I'm all for whatever needs to be done," he said before he kissed my lips sweetly. "I love you, Bella, and I promise I will make sure you're safe."

I hummed in agreement because I knew he meant what he said. "I know you will, Edward. I love you, too."

Our last night at the cottage was one to remember. We ate a small dinner and then sat together in the sun room, enjoying the peaceful evening and beautiful sunset. After that, we made slow, sweet love all night, and when we finally gave in to the exhaustion, Edward held me to his chest, never once letting me go.

We didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but there was one certainty we both agreed on: no matter what, we were in this together.

oxoxoxo

I woke up the next morning before Edward, so I slipped out of his warm embrace, slid his T-shirt over my head, and went to start a pot of coffee. I wasn't looking forward to returning to the real world, but I had to believe that Edward would make sure everything was okay.

Once the coffee was brewing, I returned to the bedroom and started to pack up my things, leaving out a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top to wear on the trip home. It was nothing fancy, but I knew Edward didn't care what I wore. I was just about finished packing my bag when another of Edward's T-shirts caught my eye. It was a little juvenile to do so, but I didn't want to sleep without at least some part of Edward with me, so I snagged the shirt and shoved it in my bag.

"And just what do you think you're doing with my shirt?" Edward asked as he came up behind me, making me jump. His arms encircled my waist and he nuzzled my neck with his morning stubble, making me giggle.

"What shirt? I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, knowing full well that he caught me in the act.

Edward laughed and hugged me to his chest. "My T-shirt that you just shoved into your bag." He pulled back and quirked one brow at me when I glanced sideways at him.

I turned in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck, pulling his down closer to me. "Oh, that? It looks better on me anyway," I stated plainly. "Especially when I'm not wearing anything else."

Edward groaned and muttered under his breath something that sounded like 'damn, sexy vixen is gonna be the death of me.' When our eyes met, he crashed his lips to mine in a feverish kiss. My hands threaded into his hair as his dropped down to find the hem of the shirt I was wearing. When they came back up and were met with nothing but bare skin, he broke the kiss and pulled back. "Fuck, Beautiful, are you wearing anything under that?" I shook my head and gave him a coy smile. "You're absolutely right — my shirts do look better on you, but they look even better on the floor." With that, Edward pulled the shirt over my head and dropped it on the ground as he led me back to bed.

oxoxoxo

An hour later, Edward was packing his things as I made breakfast. We would be leaving soon, and even though I knew it was inevitable, I didn't want to go. Our little bubble was about to burst, and I didn't know if we'd be able to create a new one back in Chicago. Even if I was living on my own, it would be tricky getting to see Edward — to spend time with him. Sure, there was always the club, but we were never alone there. We would work it out, though; I knew we would.

After we ate, we loaded up the car and went through the cottage to make sure we hadn't forgotten anything. When we were done with that, we sat in the screen room together, looking out at Lake Michigan as the waves lapped at the shoreline. Both of us were silent for a good hour, just enjoying the tranquility of the scenery in front of us.

When we finally got up and headed to the car, Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. "Together, right?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Together," I repeated, butterflies flitting around in my stomach. We were actually doing this, and I trusted Edward to keep me safe.

He kissed me once more before opening my door for me and helping me into the SUV. When he came around and joined me in the vehicle, he turned and looked me directly in the eye. "Are you ready for this?"

I sighed deeply, knowing we really didn't have a choice. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's get it over with."

"I love you, Bella. Thank you for everything," he whispered as he moved in for a kiss.

I smiled when his lips met mine, knowing that this was just as hard for him as it was for me. "I love you, too, Edward, and there's really no need to thank me." I kissed him again before pulling back so he could put the car in gear.

Once we were a few miles away from the cottage, he called Aro using the OnStar feature in the Escalade. "Edward, my boy! I trust things are going okay?" he questioned when he answered the call.

Edward laughed before answering. "Yes, Aro. You're on speaker in the car. Things are just fine. Isabella and I are on our way back to Chicago now. We just left the safe-house about five minutes ago, so we should be there in about three and a half hours or so."

Edward reached over to take my hand as Aro asked his next question. "And how are you feeling, Edward? How is your recovery coming?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I was back in mint condition, but Isabella took good care of my wounds and kept them clean. I wouldn't have recovered nearly as quickly without her there to help me." He turned his head slightly and winked at me, which told me exactly what he was really thinking.

"I'm glad to hear it. Isabella, thank you for taking such good care of Edward. We have missed him greatly around here, and I'm afraid there is much to do when the two of you get back."

I looked over at Edward, silently questioning him on whether or not I should bring up my move. When he nodded, I addressed Aro. "You're more than welcome, Aro. Edward has taken care of me more times than I can count at the club, so I figured it was time to repay the favor. It really was no bother at all. Speaking of things to do when we get back, were you able to secure an apartment for me?"

"Of course, my dear. I have purchased a loft for you about five minutes away from Breaking Dawn. It's quite spacious, and is on the top floor of the building. There is a doorman on duty around the clock, so unless visitors are on your approved list of guests, they will have to call you to be let into the building." He paused briefly to take a breath before continuing. "It's fully furnished and painted, but you are welcome to change the color schemes to fit your taste, and of course replace any of the furniture you do not like. I have the keys waiting for you here in my office, and the staff has already packed up most of your belongings. I hope that's okay. I know you do not want to face Alec right now, so I was trying to make things as easy on you as possible."

I was honestly a little choked up at his thoughtfulness. I thought he was going to rent me a space for a few months, not buy me my own loft. I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, though. "Thank you so much, Aro. I'll never be able to truly express how much this means to me."

"Nonsense, Isabella. You are family to me, whether you marry my son or not. I take care of my own in any way I can, and it was obvious that you would be uncomfortable here. I completely understand why you would feel that way, but I also need to warn you that Alec is not just going to give up. He is not on the list of approved guests, though, so unless you change that, he won't be allowed access to your loft. However, I doubt he will leave the issue alone until he's had a chance to talk to you."

I knew Alec wasn't going to give up, but actually hearing the words was so much harder than I had imagined. Edward squeezed my hand in silent reassurance, telling me the only way he could that he would be there for me and with me every step of the way. "I understand, Aro, I just don't know if I could ever go back to him after he did what he did. If Edward hadn't have jumped in the way of those bullets, I don't even know if I'd be alive to be having this conversation. Alec proved through his actions that he doesn't really love me, not that I ever believed he did. I just can't see myself staying with a man who would sacrifice my life to save his own ass."

"That's your choice to make, Isabella, and regardless of what you choose, I will support your decision."

"Thank you, Aro. I really do appreciate everything you are doing for me. Um…do you think it would be possible for Edward and a few of his men to help me move my stuff in today? I know there's a lot of work that Edward needs to see to when he gets back, but if there are a few people, it shouldn't take long at all. It's mostly just clothes." I was a little nervous to ask, but Aro had never turned me down before.

"Of course, dear girl. Edward, when you get into town, call your men and have them come help you. Once you get Isabella all moved in to her new loft, I need you back here, though, so we can discuss some things."

Edward squeezed my hand and smiled over at me briefly. "Of course, Aro. We'll see you soon." With that, the call ended and I actually felt like things might work out easily.

We spent the three and a half hour drive talking about the little things in life: music, movies, and books. We talked about anything and everything but our pasts. After that first night, I had yet to mention Charlie again, and Edward had never once mentioned his past. I knew mine was really painful to talk about, so I assumed his was the same. The more time we spent together, though, the easier it would be for both of us. At least, that's what I hoped. I didn't want to have any secrets from Edward, and I didn't want him to keep anything from me.

When we got to the outskirts of Chicago, Edward called Jasper.

"Hey, Edward! How are you feeling?" Jasper asked as soon as he picked up, making Edward laugh.

"I'm hanging in there," Edward replied, squeezing my hand again. "I needed these last two weeks desperately, so I'm glad Aro let me go so I could heal. How are things going with the District?"

Jasper barked out a laugh before answering. "They're right back to where they were before you took over. I swear to God that Alec is a fucking moron who isn't even capable of tying his own shoe. How Aro expects him to take over his empire is beyond me."

I saw Edward roll his eyes as he answered. "Your guess is as good as mine, but we'll get it cleaned up again. It should go a lot smoother this time though, because Alec was only in charge for two weeks. He couldn't have run it _that_ far into the ground."

"Don't be too fucking sure," Jasper mumbled, making me giggle. It was obvious that Jasper did not like Alec at all.

"Listen, I need you to call Emmett and meet me at the mansion in twenty minutes. I need your help with something."

"You're coming home?" Jasper asked immediately.

"Yes, we're back in Chicago now and on our way to the mansion. I'll see you guys in twenty minutes."

Not even waiting for Jasper to respond, Edward disconnected the call and looked over at me. "Remember, Bella, we're in this together now, no matter what. I love you."

We got to the mansion five minutes later, and after saying hello to Aro, we went up to start grabbing boxes. Alec wasn't home — thank God — so the quicker we worked, the better it would be for everyone.

We had a full load by the time Jasper and Emmett showed up. Edward explained to them what we were doing and what else needed to be loaded up, and then instructed them to meet us at my new loft after giving them the address. Aro gave me the keys, kissed my cheek, and wished me luck. "I'll see you at the club, my dear. Stay safe." With his parting words, Edward opened the passenger door for me, and I slid in.

During the drive, we held hands again because it felt like the natural thing to do. Being with Edward was so easy, even if we were back in Chicago now. When we got to the new building, Edward parked and walked inside with me. I introduced myself to the doorman, and then told him that Jasper and Emmett would be coming with another load of stuff soon and to let them up if they got here while we were upstairs.

The loft was on the seventh floor of the building, and when we walked inside, my breath caught in my chest. The place wasn't huge by any means, but it was more than enough for me. Plus, it was absolutely beautiful. The living room and kitchen were done in red and gold, and the furniture matched perfectly. One of the walls in the living room was almost completely glass, and had a great view of the Chicago skyline.

While looking around on the first floor, we also discovered that it had an office, furnished with a futon, a coffee table, a fully stocked bookcase, and a computer desk with a brand new iMac computer on it. It, too, had a window with a fantastic view.

Next, we made our way up the stairs in to the open bedroom. The decor was purple and pink, but it was classy instead of obnoxious. When Edward saw the bed, he pounced, pushing me backward onto it and hovering over me, making me giggle. I loved this new carefree Edward.

His lips met mine, and we both groaned when he deepened the kiss while his hand slipped under my tank top to grab my tit. With all the sex we'd had in the last two weeks, you'd expect our need for each other to fade, but it only grew stronger.

We got a little lost in the moment, so we never heard the door to the loft open, or the loud footsteps ascending the stairs towards us.

It wasn't until we heard the loud "what the fuck?!" that we broke apart and looked at the imposing figure standing over my bed.

**So, who do you think has just found them? **

**See you all Thursday! **

**Bee & Sally**


	21. Chapter 19 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N There were so many of you who shared your guesses about who the 'imposing character' was through your reviews. Bee and I loved reading each and every one of your theories! Thank you! Enjoy the chapter! **

_**Edward's mood music: 'Reach Out, I'll Be There' by Four Tops, because well, Edward is feeling it now that they are back in Chicago. Bless him.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

I had discovered that there could be a life beyond fighting and killing — a life where one person could be the center of your fucking world. Those last few weeks I spent with Bella, I was overcome with emotion. I'd never been loved and in love with someone before. Oh, who was I fucking kidding? I'd never been_ in love_ until now, and in those weeks, I made a promise to myself: somehow I would make this work. I couldn't give Bella up — not now — but I _would_ keep her safe, no matter what the cost may be.

I had been dreading going back to Chicago because I was worried about Alec. I knew what a volatile motherfucker he could be. I couldn't be around Bella every moment of every day, but I was determined to work something out in order to keep her safe if it was needed. That fucker wasn't going to get anywhere near Bella. With time, I hoped that Aro would see that Bella wasn't going to take Alec back — ever, and I would finally be able to make my intentions toward her known. But for now, Bella and I would have to be careful, and it was going to cut like a fucking knife that I couldn't be with her whenever I wanted. These last few weeks had been amazing, but it would also be a reminder of what I was missing. I had no idea how long it would take Bella and me to have the kind of relationship in Chicago that we'd had at our hideout, but that was what I would be fighting for — to be able to love Bella freely, without the fear of death hanging over our heads.

Aro had kept to his word about setting Bella up in an apartment. It was only five minutes from Breaking Dawn, and more importantly, ten minutes from my place.

I had called Jasper and Emmett to help move all of Bella's things from the mansion because I wanted her out before that fucker got back.

I was impressed when we arrived at Bella's new apartment. Aro had picked a nice, secure place for her. It seemed like it was perfect when we looked around. As soon as we made it up to the bedroom, my urges got the better of me and I pinned Bella down onto the bed. I hadn't been able to touch her in hours. I had needs, after all.

"Edward," Bella giggled as my hands began to wander up underneath her shirt toward her tits before we got lost in each other.

We didn't break away until a voice gasped from the stairs. "What the fuck?!"

I looked up to see Emmett standing there gaping at us with a box in his hands. Fuck it! What a great fucking start!

"Um…is there something you want to tell me, Boss?" Emmett smirked, putting the box down. Bella was straightening herself on the bed as I bolted upright.

"W…we…were looking for something on the bed." What the fuck was I saying? Emmett wasn't a moron, even if he did act like one most of the time.

"Did the _something_ drop inside Isabella's top?" Emmett snorted. Double fuck! How long had he been standing there watching us? "I could take a look, too. Maybe I'll be able to find it," Emmett joked, taking a step forward.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I roared, pushing him back roughly. I knew it was a joke, but I couldn't control myself where Bella was concerned.

"Boss, cool it; I was just joking," Emmett sniggered. "So — you and Isabella… How long has this been going on? I guess the time alone became too much, huh? Who gave in first? I bet you two were like animals! How long have you been denying your attraction, Edward? Two years, isn't it?" I wanted to smack him!

"It's not what it looks like, Emmett," I sighed, turning to look at Bella, who had her head down. "I love her."

"Whoa…you _love_ her?" Emmett widened his eyes, darting them from me to Bella. "You do understand what you are getting yourselves into, don't you? If Alec finds…"

"He isn't going to find out. Not yet!" I snarled.

"Edward, you know I'll back you to the end, and so will Jazz, but this is some serious shit you're getting into. Isabella is Alec's girl. He will never let her go without a fight. You know he won't, just out of pride. He'll never bow down to any of your requests."

"We know that, Emmett." I turned to Bella, lifting her face up to meet my gaze. "But we have no choice. We're in too deep now. There is no going back for either of us."

"I think I need to eat in order to take this all in," Emmett looked at Bella with a smirk. "What's your favorite take-out food, Isabella?"

"Chinese," Bella said with a frown as she looked at me.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few, and then you can fill me in on everything. And no more funny business while I'm out." I sighed, laughing as Emmett began to walk off. "And Edward, does Jazz know anything about this?"

"A little," I called.

"You motherfuckers! I knew you two were keeping something from me," Emmett complained before walking off.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" Bella panicked, whispering in my ear the moment we were alone again.

"Sweetheart, its fine. I trust Emmett and Jasper with my life. They aren't loyal to Alec and Aro, they are my boys. This will mean more protection for you, especially since I won't be able to watch you all the time once I'm back at work. Plus, we need to be careful and not draw any attention to ourselves. We need to act just like we did before," I soothed, running my hands through her wild hair. Fuck, I loved this woman. "If I'm around you all the time, people are going to notice."

"It's our first day back, Edward, and already someone has found out about us. That's not good, is it?"

"No, it's not. We'll have to be more careful. I shouldn't have pounced on you like that knowing Jasper and Emmett were around," I smirked, running my fingertips over the bottom of her shirt. "But I wanted to touch you."

"You do realize that this is going to be impossible, right?" Bella giggled as my fingertips grazed over her ribcage. "You'll need to learn some restraint."

"I'll start that tomorrow," I murmured, crashing my lips hard against hers. I tried to kiss away all of her fear, and by the time we broke apart, we were both gasping for air.

"Maybe we should go downstairs and get the plates ready," Bella suggested. It was a good idea; if we spent any more time on this bed, I was going to lose my shit.

Bella and I were setting the table when Emmett came back with Jasper.

"What the fuck is going on now?" Jasper moaned as he walked in. "You haven't even been back for a day, and Emmett is saying that there's some huge secret going down and that I'm a part of it."

"It's nice to see you two are still fully clothed," Emmett snorted, placing the containers of food down on the counter while looking between Bella and me.

"Jasper," I muttered while he smirked at me. He wasn't stupid — he was already working it all out. "Look, things between Isabella and me have sort of…come to a head."

"Yeah, it's come to a _head,_ alright," Emmett laughed. "Do you know what I caught him doing upstairs when I got here?" he asked Jasper.

"I think I have an idea," Jasper mused. I could see the humor behind his eyes. "So, let me guess: you two have been at it again, haven't you?"

"What do you mean _again?"_ Emmett sounded like a sulky schoolboy.

"Sit the fuck down, Emmett, and Bella and I will fill you in on everything. I just need your word that neither of you will breathe a word about this to anyone."

"Edward, you are hurting our feelings. Get the fuck on with it," Jasper grumbled. We all loaded up our plates while Bella and I began our explanation.

Bella and I told the boys everything, minus all the gory details. It was none of their damn business what Bella and I got up to in private, even if Emmett did insist on knowing _everything_ — the dirty fucker!

"Well, fuck me," Emmett choked on his last mouthful of food.

"And now you know everything," Bella muttered, looking down at her food.

"What are you planning to do next?" Jasper asked in concern.

"We're not sure, Jasper. All Bella and I know is that we need to be together." I took Bella's hand in mine over the table.

"Isabella, you do know that Edward has this crazy obsession with you, don't you? Are you sure about this?" Emmett joked.

"I'm aware of that," Bella sniggered, getting up to start clearing the plates.

"For two years he hasn't shut up about you," Emmett continued. "Oh, she is so fucking hot! Oh, how the fuck am I supposed to concentrate with that Goddess over there? Oh, fuck it! Why did Alec have to claim her? I can't live without having her at least once." Emmett's impressions of me were shit, but they still made me laugh.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" I asked while Bella was chuckling to herself.

"When do you officially start back?" Jasper asked while I followed them to the door.

"Tomorrow."

"And you're fully healed?"

"I'm good, Jasper," I smiled. He had a heart of gold, this one.

"You're sure about all this?"

"I love her, Jazz. I can't go back now." I watched Jasper gasp before looking at Emmett.

"He already told me that, but I know, right?" Emmett replied to Jasper. "The Boss has it bad."

"Okay, beat it, you fuckers," I joked, pushing them out.

"Be careful. This place might have eyes and ears," Jasper cautioned.

"I'll be checking on that, don't worry," I smirked. Yes, I was a man in love, but I hadn't lost my common sense.

"Let me know if you need anything, and it's great to have you back, Boss." With that, the boys left.

"You see?" I beamed at Bella when I walked back in. "It will all be fine."

"You do realize that by telling them, we've put their lives in danger, too, right?" Bella sighed deeply while she finished drying the plates.

"The boys wouldn't want it any other way. Bella, they work for me. I knew them before I became the Capo. It will be fine. We know how to look after ourselves."

"I know that, Edward. I've seen the way men fear you, but…"

_"You_ never seem scared of me," I smoldered, pulling her into my arms. "Why is that?"

"I know you'd never hurt me," Bella whispered, running her hands down my chest.

"You're right about that, Baby." I crashed my lips against hers, wanting to finish what we'd started upstairs. I knew I couldn't stay much longer, and I had no idea when I would get to see her again, so we made the most of it. We fucked all over her apartment, and then I left her sleeping peacefully in her bed after placing a soft kiss on her forehead before the dawn broke and I could be seen leaving.

oxoxoxo

I'd managed to avoid Alec for the first week. The fucker had made a huge mess of East District again, and I was fucking livid — all that goddamn work for nothing. Jane had tried to pounce on me the moment I got back in town, but I sent that bitch packing. I only had eyes for one woman. I hadn't actually laid eyes on Bella for four days. Jasper had told me she was fine and busy working at the club. Aro had banned Alec from taking a single step inside Breaking Dawn. He wanted Bella to have the space to clear her head before she had to face Alec, and I was grateful for that.

I had just been for my usual run along the 'rave,' and when I got back, Alec was waiting outside my apartment.

"Is this a social call?" I asked, a little out of breath as he followed me in.

"Edward, I need a favor," Alec stressed.

"Wasn't saving your ass again enough?" I glared.

"I need to see Isabella. Please? My father won't even tell me where she is staying, and I can't go to the club. You need to help me."

"Alec, you don't deserve to see her." I tried to keep calm, but all I wanted to do was put a bullet through this fucker's head, knowing what he'd done to her!

"You better have kept your fucking hands to yourself while you were away, Cullen! If I find out that you…"

"I save your fucking life and you think I'd spend my downtime fucking your girlfriend? Nice, Alec. I was healing from three gunshots wounds, remember?" I seethed. _Yes, fucker, I had her over and over again. And she isn't your girl anymore. She's mine!_

"Sorry," Alec shook off his anger. "I just need to see her — to explain."

"You need to give her some time. She could have been killed," I pointed out.

"Father is pissed at me, too." _Good God, Alec, I don't give a fuck! Just piss off!_

"Maybe you should be using this time to prove yourself to your father instead. Be the man Aro knows is inside of you. Try being sober first; it does wonders."

"Do you think Isabella will take me back if I clean up my act?" Alec asked hopefully.

"It's worth a try." I didn't mean it, but Alec took it to heart.

Over the next few weeks, he was a different guy. He collected all the outstanding debts in the West District, watched over his area for any trouble, and made some profit on a few deals. Even Aro was shocked at the change in him.

I had managed to see Bella a few times. It wasn't ideal, but I'd take anything I could get. I knew the first month was going to be the hardest, but watching her at the club each night almost fucking killed me.

"I thought you might need a whiskey," Bella smiled, wandering into my office and locking the door behind her. Bella tried not to make it obvious, but she brought my whiskey almost every other night. It gave us a little time alone.

"I need you more," I purred, pulling her onto my lap and crashing my lips against hers. Bella moaned into my mouth, her hands pulling on my hair. I fucking loved that, and I groped her ass in return. Fuck, those gold hot pants did things to me. "How is it out there?" I questioned, kissing down her neck.

"It's quiet for a Friday," Bella panted as I slid her bikini top down so I could devour her incredible tits. "Argh…Edward…"

"I need to see you tonight," I moaned against her skin. Fuck, her nipples were so hard. My girl wanted me badly, too.

"But you saw me two days ago. We need to be careful." She didn't sound very convincing as she groaned out my name in pleasure.

"I don't care. I'll come over in the early hours after the last drop off. I can't fucking wait any longer," I snarled, pulling her top back over her breasts. I'd finish that later.

"Okay," Bella beamed, kissing my lips softly. "Be careful, and Edward? It would be great if, for once, you wouldn't grope me in your office. I have to regain my balance every time you do that."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises," I winked, smacking her ass. Bella giggled and walked back out into the club.

An hour later, Jasper was knocking on my door. "Boss, Aro and Alec are here. Aro wants a word with all of us." It wasn't like Aro not to call ahead.

I headed out into the club to meet him. Bella was on the main stage, sliding up and down the pole, and fuck, I was hard as steel just watching her. I scanned the crowd and saw Aro sitting with the boys in the far corner of the room.

"Ah, Edward," Aro greeted me as I sat down.

"Is everything okay?" I asked before looking over at Alec, who couldn't keep his eyes off of Bella. I wanted to punch something — preferably a head the same shape as Alec's face.

"Alec has a lead on a stolen shipment that is coming through our docks. It could be quite a money maker for us all," Aro smiled. Alec coming up with the goods? This was fucking crazy.

"What do we know about it?" I asked, glancing over at Bella for a slight second. I couldn't fucking help myself.

"It's a shipment of stolen guns from all over Canada, so it will be an easy steal. Plus, they are using our city. That makes the shipment ours," Alec replied.

"Who is your source, Alec?" I asked.

"He's chosen to remain anonymous." Well, isn't that fucking interesting? I didn't trust a single word Alec was saying.

"When is the shipment coming in?" I asked, turning as I heard a commotion on the main stage. These fuckers! Wouldn't they ever learn? How many security men did I need to fire until I found one who could do their job? Bella was clinging to her pole while some dirty fucker was trying to grab her. I charged for the stage, only to stop in my tracks when Alec beat me to it. He tackled the man and picked Bella up, carrying her out to the back. I wanted to kill that fucker. Alec had taken _my girl!_

"Cool it, Edward," Jasper muttered. "You're trembling with rage." I hadn't even noticed I was trembling until Jasper mentioned it.

"Aro, shouldn't we…?" I stuttered in his direction. I needed to get my shit together.

"I think Alec perhaps deserves some alone time with Isabella after the heroics he just pulled off." Aro smiled, seemingly shocked by his words. "You or one of your men can take Isabella home after Alec has spoken to her if she wishes." No fucking way! I wasn't leaving her alone with Alec. He could hurt her. What if he forced himself on her again?

"But what if he hurts her?" Damn it, why couldn't I control my mouth?

"She is in a crowded club, Edward, and Alec just saved her from a far worse fate. She'll be fine." Aro turned to me, frowning slightly. "You're still infatuated with Isabella, aren't you? You need to let her go, Edward. It won't end well if you don't."

"I care about her, Aro," I admitted, running my hands through my hair. I couldn't keep my eyes from the door Alec had just carried her through.

"Be careful, my boy. I was worried that this might happen when I sent the two of you away."

"She doesn't want Alec."

"Isabella told you this?" Aro asked, obviously shocked.

"No, but I can just see it in her eyes," I lied, looking down at the floor.

"You can never read a woman's heart, Edward. Trust me. Isabella and Alec may make it through this yet. Alec is certainly changing for the better, and I think Isabella is the key."

Aro was wrong. Alec could try to woo Bella back, but it wouldn't work.

I knew exactly what was in Bella's heart — it was me.

* * *

**A/N So yes, it was Emmett. What a goof! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave us some love! See you Monday! **


	22. Chapter 20 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**A/N Well, it's Monday again. Thanks for the love for this story. Sally and I are blown away by the reviews. And a big thanks to Nic over at the TLS who has sent a lot of you guys over here.**

**Okay, let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

I was flying high. Things with Edward were amazing, even if we didn't get to spend as much time together as I wanted. When I brought him his whiskey in his office earlier, I just needed to see him, to be close to him for a few minutes. I may have put up a decent facade about needing to be careful, but I craved him as much as he craved me.

After leaving Edward's office, I went out and smoked a cigarette to get my bearings back. Even though she didn't smoke, Angela joined me in the alley. "Alright, Girl…spill," she demanded as soon as the back door to the club closed behind us.

"Spill what?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

She looked at me in disbelief for a second. "Oh, I don't know… How about what's got you grinning like a Cheshire cat for starters?" Her eyes never left mine as she went on. "Does this have anything to do with Edward Cullen or your little disappearing act? Or maybe your move to a new apartment?"

"Oh, Ang, it has everything to do with Edward!" I admitted and then went on to tell her more about what happened.

"So let me get this straight…Alec hid behind you when some guys pointed guns at him?" she asked, appalled. I simply nodded because I could tell she wasn't done. She was processing everything I told her and making sure she had it straight in her head. "What a fucking asshole! But Edward jumped in front of you and took three bullets? Wow!"

"That's not the best part, either. When Edward was strong enough, Aro asked me to take him to a safe house and help him recover. It was on the other side of Lake Michigan, and the place was amazing! It was a little cottage right on the lake.

"Things were awkward at first, but when we finally started talking about everything and I asked him why he did it, he told me he loved me!" Angela gasped as she clutched at her chest.

"And?" she demanded, waiting for me to finish.

"And so I told him I was in love with him, too. He was different when it was just the two of us. Still totally sex crazed, but I could see his love for me shining in his eyes every time we were together. And Ang, we were together a lot! We couldn't keep our hands off each other," I giggled.

Before I could even blink, she threw her arms around me and engulfed me in a huge hug as she squealed in my ear. "Oh, girly, I'm so excited for you! But what's it going to mean? I know you moved out of Aro's house and into your own apartment, but isn't Alec going to be pissed when he finds out why?"

"Ang, Alec used me to shield himself from fucking bullets! I don't give a shit if he's pissed off or not. It's over between us, and that has nothing to do with Edward. Besides, I don't plan to tell Alec that I'm fucking Edward or that I'm in love with him. I know if I did, Alec would put a bullet between both of our eyes. We're just gonna lay low for as long as we can and then maybe Aro will put his son in his place."

"Just be careful, okay? You're my best friend, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will be, I promise," I told her as I hugged her.

oxoxoxo

We sat out in the alley for a good thirty minutes, talking about everything and working out a plan. Angela volunteered to help us whenever she could by offering up an alibi for me when I needed one. I knew it was dangerous, but she refused to listen to my protests, claiming that she had never seen me as happy as I had been recently, and that she wanted to make sure I stayed that way.

She was slotted to dance right before me, so I hung out in the locker room while she went out and did her set. When it was my turn, I checked myself in the mirror and then headed out to the pole, satisfied that I would make some good tips tonight. I was wearing my gold hot pants and bikini top again because it seemed to be a crowd favorite, and I was dancing to Steppenwolf's _Born to be Wild._

Things went fine at first, but about three minutes into the song, some drunk asshole climbed up on stage and started to grope me. I let out a small scream, and before I could even register what was happening, a man came out of nowhere, tackled the drunk guy, and then scooped me into his arms and carried me back to the locker room.

"Isabella, Baby, are you alright?" Alec's voice made my blood run cold. Where the hell was Edward, and why did he let Alec anywhere near me? Why did Aro let him in the club in the first place? I thought he was banned from here for now.

"Put me down, Alec!" I yelled as I tried to shove away from him.

His grip loosened as he set me on my feet, but every time I tried to move away from him, he would step closer to me. "Isabella, we need to talk. I miss you and I want you to come back home."

"That's not my home anymore, Alec. I have my apartment now, and I'm happy. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back to the mansion." I wanted to add 'or to you' but thought better of it. I knew I could never go back to being with Alec, but I didn't think now was the right time to bring up that fact.

Alec stepped closer and leaned over me menacingly. "The mansion will always be your fucking home, Isabella, despite what my father does," he spit out as he hovered above me. "I'm almost back in his good graces, and as soon as I am, I will have you back; mark my words on that."

His threat was clear; there was no way Alec would ever let me go, even if Aro told him to. Still, I knew I couldn't give in to him. "Get away from me, Alec, or I'll scream right now. I'm sure your father would love to walk in and see you looming over me like you are!"

"Go ahead and fucking try it, Isabella!" he hissed just before his lips crashed down on mine and his tongue invaded my mouth. It felt so wrong and I wanted to pull away, but Alec had me pinned between him and the wall. I wasn't going to give in easily though, so the next time his tongue moved against mine, I bit down on it as hard as I could. "Fuck!" he shouted as he pulled back.

I took the opportunity to scream, and the next thing I knew, Edward was charging into the room with Aro, Jasper, and Emmett hot on his heels.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" Edward roared as he took in Alec's form, which was still towering over me.

Alec spun around and shoved him hard. "None of your fucking business, Cullen! This is between me and_ my_ girl!"

Edward's eyes flashed with rage at Alec's statement and he shoved him right back. "Your_ girl_ is cowering away from you, you asshole! Just look at her!"

Alec turned to me with a look of pure evil in his eyes. When he addressed Edward again, his voice was completely cold. "I'm just showing her who's in charge. She needs to learn her place and come home. I'm done with her fucking mind games!"

"Alec, that is enough!" Aro finally stepped in. "Isabella, are you okay, my dear?"

By the time Aro spoke, I was able to step away from the wall and closer to him. My whole body was trembling, but I managed to keep myself together for the most part. "I'm fine, Aro, thank you. I was just telling Alec that the mansion wasn't my home anymore, and that I was happy in my apartment and didn't know if I would ever go back. He didn't like that very much and forced himself on me."

"You fucking bitch!" Alec screamed as he lunged at me. Luckily, Edward stepped in front of him in time, and with a blindingly fast move, he leveled Alec to the ground. The sickening crunch I heard when Edward's fist connected with Alec's face gave me a sense of twisted satisfaction. This time, I wouldn't be cleaning up his broken nose. Let one of his whores do that for him.

Edward lunged again, but Emmett grabbed his arms and held him back as Aro moved to stand over his son. "Jasper, please see that Isabella makes it home safely. Edward, go cool off in your office. I will take care of Alec and then you and I need to talk."

Edward stopped fighting against Emmett and quietly acknowledged Aro's request with a 'Yes, Sir," before walking out of the locker room.

"Come on, Isabella, let's get you home," Jasper said as he placed a hand on the small of my back. I walked to my locker, grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door without a backwards glance at Aro or Alec.

oxoxoxo

I wasn't sure if Edward would still be able to make it tonight or not, but I waited up for him anyway. When I heard the front door to my condo open, I smiled and jumped up from my spot on the couch, running to him and throwing myself into his open arms.

"Hi," I whispered against his lips and I gazed into his eyes.

He grabbed my ass and pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. "Hello to you, too," he finally responded as he ground his already rock hard cock into my pussy. "Fuck, you're so sexy."

"Mmm, not nearly as sexy as you are." My fingers found their way to his hair and I pulled his face to mine so I could kiss him. With our tongues battling for control, Edward started stumbling for the stairs. When he made it to the top, he tossed me down on my bed and started crawling toward me. The look in his eyes was predatory, and I knew he was going to fuck me hard.

It was just what I needed, too. Edward made me forget all about what Alec did tonight and how dirty he made me feel. When we finally had our fill of one another — at least temporarily — we went down to the living room to talk.

"So what happened after Jasper brought me home?" I asked him.

He sighed deeply before he answered. "Aro sent Alec home, I guess. I was only in my office for ten minutes before Aro came to join me. He apologized for what happened, and I'm sure he'll apologize to you too the next time he sees you."

"What does he have to apologize for? It's not Aro's fault that his son is an asshole!" Edward was silent for a minute, and I could tell he was trying to figure out how to say something. "What is it, Edward?"

"I think he feels bad about what happened. When Alec pulled you off that stage, I wanted to go after him, but Aro stopped me, saying he deserved a chance to talk to you…that he'd earned it. He thought there was a possibility that you would give Alec another chance if he apologized and explained what happened and why he did what he did."

"What?!" I couldn't believe my ears. Aro thought I'd go back to that jackass? "There is no fucking way in hell I would ever go back to Alec after what he did!"

Edward wrapped me in his arms and held me tightly. "I know, Baby, and I tried to tell Aro that, but he wouldn't listen. I um…I even told him that I care about you."

Holy shit! Edward told Aro that he cared about me? That was huge! "What did he say?" I couldn't control the hope in my voice.

"He said he was worried about that when he sent us away and told me to be careful. I couldn't leave it at that though, so I told him you didn't want Alec. When he asked if you told me that, I denied it, saying that I could just see it in your eyes. I didn't want to cause any problems, but I think he needs to know." Edward paused for a minute before going on. "He told me I couldn't read a woman's heart, and insisted that I give you and Alec some time to talk. I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have insisted that he let me back there. I should have stopped Alec before he ever laid his hands on you."

"Whoa! Edward, what happened tonight wasn't your fault. You have to realize that. Alec was determined to get to me and he did. Please don't try to take the blame for him being an asshole! You did what you could without risking everything, okay? I know you did, and I'm not ready to lose you. I'll never be ready to lose you." We were both quiet for a minute when a thought struck me. "Hey, why were Alec and Aro even at the club in the first place?"

Edward pulled me tighter into his embrace and held me there. "Alec has a lead on a shipment that's coming through our docs. I guess it's an easy grab, and Aro thinks we should go for it."

"And what do you think?" I asked him.

"I don't like it. Something is fishy about Alec's source. Alec said the guy wanted to remain anonymous, but I've got a bad feeling about it and I don't know why."

"Did you talk to Aro?"

Edward sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit of his. "Yeah, but Alec has cleaned up his act a lot in the last few weeks, aside from tonight. Aro wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. Apparently, the shipment isn't coming in for a few weeks anyway, so I've got some time to look into it."

If Edward had a bad feeling about the shipment, I trusted his judgment and could only hope that Aro would too. "Please be careful, okay? And if you think it will help, I will tell Aro that it's over between Alec and me for good. I'll even admit to my feelings to you if it means we can be together."

"Let's just see how it goes. I'll have Jazz and Em dig into the shipment a little more, and until then, we should probably keep quiet. I know Aro respects us both, but I don't know how he'll react if and when we tell him about us. For now," he said, pulling back slightly and looking me directly in the eye, "I want to take full advantage of our time alone together, because we don't get to nearly as often as I'd like."

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" I asked him seductively as I moved to straddle his lap.

His hands moved to my hips and he slid them up, lifting his T-shirt off my body. I moaned and shifted on his lap when his lips closed around my nipple. I would seriously never get enough of this man or what he could do to my body. Every touch elicited the most pleasurable response from me, every caress sent electricity up and down my spine.

When he switched to the other nipple, I wound my fingers in his hair and held him to me while grinding against his erection. I knew he could feel how wet I was for him because all he was wearing was a pair of boxer briefs. His right hand slipped between us and he worked two fingers inside me while he continued to lavish my tits with his tongue and teeth. My body was on fire with need, so when his thumb made contact with my clit, I screamed out and exploded around his fingers.

"That's right, Baby, give it to me," Edward hummed as he helped slowly coax me down from my peak. "I want to try something. Are you game?"

When I could see straight again, I met his gaze. "For you, I would try absolutely anything." I kissed his lips and then waited for his instructions.

"Hop up for a second." I did as he asked, and he shimmied out of his underwear, releasing his eager cock for my viewing pleasure. "Okay, sit back down with your back to me." When I was in position, I reached down and stroked his dick, eliciting a hiss from deep within him. "Fuck, I love the feeling of your soft hand on my cock, but that's not what I had in mind," he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," I said through my giggles. "I can't help myself sometimes. What do you want me to do now?"

He leaned in and took the lobe of my ear between his teeth, biting down gently. "I want you to bring your legs up and over my shoulders so I can taste that sweet pussy of yours while I shove my cock down your throat. Would you like that, Baby?" he asked as he brought both hands up and tweaked my nipples.

"Oh, fuck yes!" I panted, wincing slightly at the pleasurable pain he was causing me. Without another word, I carefully brought my legs up on either side of his head, giving him a face full of my sopping wet pussy. His hands moved to my hips to hold me in place, and without warning, he buried his face between my legs and started lapping at my entrance.

Not wanting to miss my opportunity, I rested my forearms on the couch beside his legs and swiped my tongue along his cock from base to tip. His back arched and his hips thrust forward, creating the perfect angle for me. I opened my mouth and sucked in his entire length, letting him slide down my throat. "Fuck, Bella, that is incredible," he said from between my legs. Not needing any further encouragement, I lifted my head, slowly releasing his cock. Before it slipped completely out of my mouth though, I increased the suction again and pulled him right back in. "Shit, yeah! Just like that!" he said before diving back in and nibbling on my clit. I hummed in satisfaction around his length, which made him buck his hips, pushing himself even further down my throat. The intrusion caused me to swallow involuntarily, and the tightening of my muscles only made him thrust again.

We continued that way for several minutes, each driving the other crazy with our mouths. Finally, when I couldn't take anymore, I used my teeth to scrape along his cock. "Holy fuck! Yes!" he roared. "I'm going to cum, Baby. Please tell me your close," he begged as his hips bucked up again and he bit down roughly on my clit.

"Shit, yes!" I mumbled around his cock right as I felt him twitch. My orgasm hit me a split-second before he exploded in my mouth. The angle I was at made it difficult to swallow, but I managed to get it all. When I finally righted myself on his lap and faced him, he pulled my face to his and kissed me hard.

"Fuck, Bella, that was absolutely amazing! Please tell me you're willing to try that again?"

I brought my hands up to his face and looked into his beautiful emerald eyes. "Edward, I will do absolutely anything and everything you want me to do. My body is yours for the taking, however you want it."

A glint formed in his eyes as a devilish smirk pulled at his lips. "Any way I want it?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"Any way, any time," I answered him before kissing him senseless.

When he stood from the couch with me still in his arms, I was shocked, but as he tossed me over his shoulder and headed for the stairs, that shock turned to delight. It seemed like 'any time' meant right now.

**I know, right. How hot was that? Like I've said before Sally and her lemons are hot hot hot! ;) **

**Give us some love with that review button. **

**See you Thursday.**

**Bee & Sally**

**oxoxo**


	23. Chapter 21 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N You all continue to blow our minds with your support for this story. Thank you so much for giving it a chance! Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Edward's mood music: 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor — because Jasper and Emmett think of Edward as Rocky.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

EPOV

"Ugh, fuck…E…Edward," Bella groaned out her pleasure as I pushed my cock deeper into her sweet pussy. Bella had just sucked my cock while I'd fucking made a meal of her juicy pussy. She was so motherfucking sexy and flexible, the possibilities were endless when it came to sex with her.

My girl had also made the mistake of telling me I could have her '_Any way, any time_.' Those words were like fucking music to my ears. Bella was currently wrapped around my waist while I was fucking her hard against her bedroom wall.

"What about your shoulder?" Bella grunted before her teeth bit down on my neck. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it sent shocks of pleasure straight to my dick. I liked it rough, just as much as my girl did, and each time we were together like this, it got better as we began to learn from each other's bodies.

"I couldn't give a fuck about my shoulder," I purred, rolling my hips before thrusting back into her sex — hard. Bella moaned out my name, closing her eyes. Her hands were clawing at the wall behind her as I squeezed her ass harder, using it as leverage to fuck her. "My shoulder is almost fully healed. And anyway, Dr. Hale said light exercise was good for it," I added, smirking as she opened her eyes to shake her head at me.

"I'm not sure this was the exercise Dr. Hale meant." Bella groaned, trying to focus, but I was really fucking her by this time. Fuck, I could feel the wetness from her pussy coating my cock through the latex of the condom as I thrust in and out of her. Our need for each other was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. Holy mother of fucks, I never knew love could feel like this. I wanted to devour her. I wanted to ram my cock in so hard that her pussy was permanently marked as mine.

"Would you feel better if I fucked you in your bed all night long instead, Love?" I teased, watching her eyes widen. I could feel her orgasm approaching. Bella wasn't going anywhere until I'd finished fucking her against this wall. Before she could even answer me, she began to fall, screaming my name in pleasure. "Mm, too late, but why don't we finish this in bed?" I whispered, kissing down her neck.

"Are you really going to fuck me all night long?" Bella giggled as I laid her down on the bed.

"Indeed, I am," I replied, crawling up her body. I wanted those hard nipples in my mouth right now. Not to mention my cock was throbbing for her again already.

Watching Alec save Bella earlier had affected me more than I really wanted to admit. That motherfucker still thought he had some claim over her. Yeah, now that fucker wanted to act like he cared by trying to save her. He was too fucking late! I knew Aro was hoping Bella would take Alec back, but hell would freeze over before that day. Alec would have to walk over my dead body to get Bella back. Maybe that's what tonight was about. I knew Bella loved me. I knew she was my girl, but being with her like this — feeling her soft skin against mine — was the only way I could calm myself. Bella was here with me, safely away from that motherfucker.

I was awoken by my phone. I squinted, trying to focus. Shit! I was still in Bella's bed. What fucking time was it? I bolted upright, picking up my phone. It was Emmett calling me.

"What is it?" I answered, scanning the room for my clothes. I looked back at Bella, who was sleeping like an angel.

"Are you out running?" Emmett asked with a humoured tone. The fucker knew exactly where I was.

"Yeah, of course," I played along.

"You don't sound out of breath." I rolled my eyes, getting up and balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear while I picked up my clothes. "You sound kind of sleepy, Boss. What have you been doing all night?"

"Fuck off," I replied a little too loudly as Bella began to stir.

"Edward?" Bella stretched, trying to find me in the bed. It was fucking adorable watching the need she had for me. I was the same fucking way, but I'd be rolling around in her sheets, taking in her scent instead of just stroking the side of the bed.

"It's okay, Baby. I'm here, go back to sleep," I cooed too close to my phone.

"You _are_ with Isabella! Edward, it's almost nine in the morning. Move your ass. You can fuck her again later," Emmett huffed. "I'll pick you up a few blocks away, but you need to start walking — now."

"Are you giving me orders?" I chuckled, slipping into my shirt.

"I would never dream of doing that, _Boss."_

"I'll meet you by the diner in five minutes."

"Okay, but can you answer one question?" I waited for Emmett to continue. "Does Isabella look as hot naked as we imagine?"

"Bye, Emmett," I sighed, hanging up. _Fucker!_

Bella was laying there watching me when I gazed back at her.

"I told you to go back to sleep," I smiled, sitting down on the bed to do my shirt up and put my shoes and socks on.

"You're still here," Bella pointed out.

"I know; I fell asleep. Emmett is meeting me a few blocks away. I'm sorry, Baby. I'll be more careful next time, but I just didn't want to leave you last night."

"I know the feeling. I didn't want you to leave either," Bella beamed, leaning up to kiss my lips. It was a soft, loving kiss. I couldn't afford to get carried away.

"I'll see you at the club later," I whispered, pecking her lips once more. Bella beamed back at me before I left using the fire escape. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me.

I searched my jacket for my smokes. Bella was always helping herself to them, but luckily, I had a spare pack. I took a long drag as I began to walk the few blocks to the diner. I kept my eyes on my surroundings and my Glock within easy reach. Alec could have eyes and ears everywhere, and I knew how stupid I'd been to stay the whole night at Bella's. It had been an incredible night, though. We definitely made up for the days we'd been apart.

Emmett was already at the diner, sitting outside waiting for me.

"Don't say a word," I cautioned as he got up to open the car door.

"I wouldn't dare," Emmett chuckled before driving over to my apartment so I could freshen up.

I was at the mansion half an hour later. Alec was already sitting by his father's side as I entered the boardroom down the hall from Aro's office.

"Ah, Edward, you're here. It isn't like you to be late," Aro smiled warmly.

"Sorry, Aro. I lost track of the time while I was running this morning," I lied before all the other guys began to walk into the room. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me as he sat next to me. _Emmett!_

"Hey, fuck face," Felix gestured at Emmett as he sat across the table from him. Those two hated each other almost as much as Alec and I did.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Felix?" Emmett asked as he unzipped his jacket before sipping from a cup of coffee he must have made in the kitchen.

"Don't start on my fucking mother again!" Felix spat.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I need to rephrase that. I _do_ kiss your mother," Emmett smirked, "right on the pussy lips." When Emmett's jokes weren't directed at me, I fucking loved them.

"You motherfucker…"

"Felix," Alec cautioned him, darting his eyes to me. I nodded at Emmett, and he backed down.

"Try to control your men, Edward," Alec glared.

"Felix started it," I pointed out. "Maybe you should take your own advice." Alec didn't respond because Marcus and Caius chose that moment to walk in. Something 'big' was going down if everyone had been summoned to the boardroom. I panicked for a few short moments, thinking that Bella and I had been discovered, but I knew Alec would have put a bullet through my head by now if that was the case.

"Shall we begin now that we are all here?" Aro turned to his son. "Alec, why don't you start with the details of this shipment coming into our docks in a few weeks?" Aro letting Alec lead a meeting…was I fucking dreaming? _What are you planning, motherfucker?_

We all sat listening to Alec ramble on about this _easy_ shipment that was coming through our docks in two weeks' time. It all sounded too simple to me. A shipment of a thousand guns had been stolen from Ontario, Canada, and were heading our way to be sold. Apparently, this was going to be the easiest heist for us, according to Alec.

"What's the story behind this anonymous source? If this deal is so good, why is he hiding?" I questioned while Caius and Aro were singing Alec's praises. I had an eye for bullshit, and Alec was full of it.

"He's an inside source, Edward," Aro replied. "He helped hijack the guns in Canada, so he can't make himself known until we take the shipment."

"I need to go with my instincts, Aro. You've always taught me that. Something just doesn't add up," I added, getting up to pour some fresh coffee that had been brought in by the staff.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, my boy," Aro replied toward me before Alec butted in.

"You don't think I'm capable to take my father's place, do you, Edward?" Alec seethed. "Even now, after everything I have done, you still don't trust me."

"You have a lot to learn, Alec. It's not that I doubt you. I doubt your judgment and recklessness. You dive in without even thinking, and you have no compassion for anything. Do you even listen to your father?" I asked, knowing I'd gone too far as I watched the rage in Alec's eyes. He was never going to let this Bella thing go, either — ever — and the fucker didn't even know I had actually taken her from him already.

"You motherfucker!" Alec roared, pushing up from the table. Felix and Aro got up to try to hold Alec back. Emmett and Jasper stood up by my side, like they always did.

"Does the truth hurt, Alec?" I yelled as Aro told him to sit back down. "I'm not arguing that this last month you haven't been better, but is this really you, or are you just trying to please your father?" I watched Alec smirked darkly at me. This wasn't just about getting in Aro's good graces. I could read the fucker's face — it was about getting Bella back, as well. With Aro on his side, he could do whatever he wanted.

"This is about getting my life back on track," Alec replied. "I've fucked up, I know I have, but I will get back what's mine."

"This is about _Isabella,_ too?" I gasped. I tried to hold my emotion in, but I wanted to floor the fucker.

"This is _all_ about Isabella!" Alec fumed. "I won't have some other fucker trying to take her from me. Isabella is _mine."_

"Strictly speaking, Alec," Aro interrupted, "Isabella doesn't belong to anyone right now." _You're wrong, Aro_. The words were on the tip of my tongue.

"Oh, does that mean Isabella is fair game?" Demetri joked, nudging Felix. _You'd die first, fucker_.

"Touch her and you're dead," Alec spat with venom before slowly turning his cold glare to me. Was he warning me? Was he that worried?_ Ha! Fuck you, Alec. I already went there._

"Is this what we have come to discuss?" Caius yawned. "I thought we were the mafia, not pathetic men fighting over a woman."

"No one is fighting," Aro smiled, patting Alec on the back and trying to show a united front to Caius. "All the boys know Isabella is out of reach. They wouldn't dream of disobeying Alec's wishes." I couldn't even look Aro in the eye as he spoke. "Plus, Edward and Alec are like brothers; _this_ is why they fight. I never doubt their loyalty to each other. Edward risked his life for his brot_h_er." Aro was so wrong. Loyalty? Alec didn't even know the meaning of the word.

"Has there been any news on Jacob Black?" Marcus asked.

"The Leoni Family has informed me that they've accepted the gift and have banned Black from taking a single step in Chicago. I've warned them that any more attempts on either of my boys will result in a feud with the entire family," Aro replied strongly. I was relieved. It was one less thing to worry about. "Now, we need to plan out this heist." Suddenly, the meeting became very serious.

Y~O~M

"Was it me, or were we given all the ground work for this heist?" Emmett asked while we were working out at City Limits gym.

"Aro doesn't trust anyone else with the shipment, and the collection needs to be fast. A thousand guns will to take a long time to load," I pointed out as I slammed my fist hard into my punching bag. It sent tremors of pain up my injured arm.

"Take it easy, Rocky," Jasper called, throwing me a bottle of water. "You need to look after that arm."

"It's fine," I muttered, taking a sip of water. "How did your talk go with Michael?" I'd ask Jazz to see if Michael Decoma wanted in on the heist. We needed manpower, but I also needed men I could trust. After his fight at City Limits a few months back, he'd done a few small jobs with Jasper and Emmett for me.

"He's in," Jasper smiled, sitting down on the weight bench.

"Do you want me to spot for you, Jazz?" Emmett called.

"No," Jasper answered. "You almost killed me last time while you were checking that chick out."

"I'll do it," I chuckled, wiping my hands to get rid of all the sweat.

"Yeah, you'll be safe. Edward only has eyes for one," Emmett called while I walked over to Jasper.

"Do you want me to shoot him for you?" Jasper teased.

"Maybe later," I grinned.

"Em told me about the wakeup call this morning." Jasper forced out a breath as he began his set.

"I fell asleep."

"Late night, was it?"

"You could say that." What was it with my boys and my goddamn sex life?

"Aren't you worried at all?"

"I can't afford to be. You know that isn't in my nature."

"Edward, you haven't cared about anyone this way since…your mother." Jasper sat up after placing his weights down when his first set was done.

"I know, Jazz," I sighed deeply.

"Does she know anything about you yet — your past, I mean?"

"No, we haven't really talked about our pasts. I know a little about her fucker of a father, though." If I ever found that sorry excuse for a man, I'd make him pay for what he did to Bella. "I'll tell her when the time is right. Everything is still really new for us." Yeah, meaning I couldn't keep my hands, tongue or cock away from her pussy.

"Alec was certainly marking his territory earlier, huh?"

"Too bad I've already peed all over it." Jasper laughed, nodding in agreement. This was what I liked about City Limits gym. We had the place to ourselves every time we arrived. I was still '_Brawler_' in their eyes, and that came with certain perks.

"Who did you pee all over?" Emmett asked as he joined us.

"No one," I chuckled, looking at Jasper.

"What's the plan tonight?" Emmett asked, grabbing a bottle of water.

"You and Eric can do the sweep of the East District. I think things are more or less under control now. Oh, and pay Frankie a visit. Tell him to keep his ears open. I know Aro confirmed that Black has been handled by the Leonis, but we need to be extra vigilant. With Alec acting like the golden boy, we can't fuck up on anything. I want extra patrols, too."

"Consider it done, Boss," Emmett grinned. "Now, get to the club and see your girl. I can spot for Jasper now"

For once, I followed Emmett's instructions.

* * *

**A/N Well, there you have it. Leave us some love and let us know what you thought! See you Monday. **


	24. Chapter 22 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

* * *

**A/N A lot of you already know about FF pulling lots of 'M' rated stories, just so you know, if YOM does suddenly disappear, it can still be found on TWCS and we have also put a PDF of chapters 1-21 on our blog and we will start to post updates on the blog too. **

**But for now, we are still here, so lets get on with it, shall we? **

* * *

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward had fallen asleep here! I mean, I was happy that he stayed with me after what happened yesterday, but it was so dangerous. If he got caught leaving, we would be outed and likely killed. Still, I couldn't bring myself to care too much. Edward had fallen asleep with me in his arms, and I had never felt so safe. We just needed to make sure it didn't happen again.

I knew I wouldn't see him again until tonight at the club, so I spent the morning getting some things done around my apartment. I changed the sheets, did some laundry, and then sat down in front of my computer and pulled up a map of the world. Running didn't seem as dire as before, but I still needed a plan in case I had to make a hasty exit. Maybe I could even talk Edward in to coming with me.

I perused different locations online, trying to find a place that I didn't think Alec would look for me. I knew it couldn't be a big city, because with his contacts, I was sure he'd be able to get someone to hack in to the city's security cameras to look for me. No; it had to be someplace small — off the grid, so to speak. I would have loved to go back to the safe house in Michigan, but Aro knew where that was, and I figured he might share that information with his son. Michigan was out. In fact, anywhere in the United States seemed like a bust.

I started looking at Canada, but then realized that that was probably the first place he would look for me. It was out of the country, but not too far away that running wouldn't be feasible. Canada was out.

Mexico was my next thought, and the image of Edward and I on a beach down there in the warm sun suddenly filled my mind. Yes, Mexico was a definite possibility, but was it far enough away? That was the question… I continued looking for sensible location when my eyes swept over South America. I wasn't sure where in Brazil Aro got his shipments from, but it was a big country, so I kept that in the back of my mind. I would have to let Edward in on my plans eventually so we could come up with an emergency escape if need be, but I wasn't ready to do that yet. I would just have to wait until I knew he would come with me if things got bad.

Once I was done with my online research, I closed my laptop and headed back upstairs to my room. I went to the bathroom and pulled out the old, Costco sized tampon box where I had stashed most of my cash. If there was one valuable thing my dad taught me in my years growing up, it was that feminine products were typically a safe place to hide things you didn't want anyone to find. It had worked well for me for the two years I had been in Chicago, as no one had ever found my get-away money.

I pulled the box to my bed, removed the top layer of tampons, and then dumped the rest of the contents out. I had about ten thousands dollars in my bank account, but I knew that wouldn't be accessible if I had to leave in a hurry. Plus, it would leave a bit of a paper trail, which I wanted to avoid at all costs. Every time I went to the bank, I would deposit a tenth of what I'd earned into my account, but would trade in the rest of the smaller bills for larger ones. I took those hundred, fifties, and twenties, and stored them in the box, along with a picture of my mother before she died. It was the only thing I had left of her.

After looking at the picture for a minute and wondering what my mother would think of my life now, I set it aside and began to count the bills. When I was done, I was glad that I had just over fifty-five thousand dollars. I knew it wouldn't be enough to last me for the rest of my life, but it would be enough to buy myself a fresh start.

I arranged the small bundles of money back in the box and then kissed my mother's picture before adding it in there as well. I covered the top with a layer of the tampons and then tucked it back underneath my sink. When I glanced at the clock, I was excited to see that it was almost four o'clock — it was time for me to shower and head to the club to see my sexy man.

oxoxoxo

It took me no time at all to shower and get ready. I blow dried my hair but left it down and wavy to go with my outfit tonight, which I threw in my duffle bag. It was a new outfit, and I was looking forward to wearing it because I thought I looked hot in it.

The top was half corset, half bikini top, that meshed together and laced up the front. It was primarily silver, with the cups of the bra and the tie in front in jet black. It was skin tight and showed off plenty of cleavage. I would have to tape my tits in so they didn't fall out while I was doing tricks on the pole. The bottoms were like boy shorts and were mostly black, but had silver accents on them to go with the top. My favorite part of the ensemble, though, was the thigh high, five inch stilettos I would be wearing. They made my legs look a mile long and fucking fantastic. I knew when Edward saw me tonight, he would have a hard time controlling himself, but I also knew he would because of his need to keep me safe.

What I didn't expect when I got to the club was to find Alec there with a new dancer. Apparently, after Aro found out about what Gianna had done, he got rid of her. I wasn't sure what that entailed, and I didn't ask. The position had remained empty until tonight. I expected that someone would fill the job eventually, but I didn't know Alec was going to be the one to hire her. I guess he was still kissing his father's ass to get back in his good graces. Aro must have reinstated his access to Breaking Dawn and given him additional managerial duties. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward thought about that.

Alec introduced me to Vicki, and I caught him checking her tits and ass out several times. The fucker would never change, but it didn't bother me. No matter what he thought, I wasn't his anymore. Edward held my heart and always would.

Vicki was different. She was tall and had a nice body, but what set her apart from the rest of the dancers at Breaking Dawn was her fiery red hair. It was wild, but not in the 'I haven't brushed my hair in weeks' kind of way. I could tell she took the time to style it, but the way she did so gave the impression of a freshly fucked look. It would drive the patrons crazy for sure.

She seemed nice enough, but there was something off about her that I couldn't put my finger on. She was quiet, and I wasn't sure how long she would last in the cutthroat world of dancing. The other girls here could be horrible, backstabbing bitches most of the time, and the clientele could be rough. I was afraid they would chew her up and spit her out. The other thing I found odd about her was that she wouldn't look people in the eye. Even when Alec told me to show her the ropes, she simply kept her head down, nodded slightly, and followed behind me into the locker room.

I introduced her to the other girls that were there, but they all pretty much ignored her, giving her a disdainful look. I knew they recognized how attractive she was, and I was betting they were worried about her taking away from their tips. Catty bitches.

Even though she seemed pretty timid, I was going to have to leave her to her own devices. Either she would make it in this club, or she wouldn't, but it wasn't any of my concern. After I showed her where her locker would be, I excused myself to get ready for my first number.

Once I was dressed, I headed out to check for Alec. I was hoping he had already left, and was relieved when I didn't see him or any of his men where they normally sat in the club. I walked up to the bar and ordered a whiskey before turning on my heel to head to Edward's office.

When I got there, I knocked on his door and waited for him to acknowledge me. "Come in," I heard him say through the door. With a quick glance down the hall to make sure that no one was watching, I snuck in and closed the door behind me, making sure it was locked. "I brought you a whiskey," I told him as I approached him.

His eyes were fixed on me and I saw him stick his tongue out to wet his lips. Yes, Edward definitely appreciated my outfit tonight. "Fuck, you look hot!" he said, pulling me into his arms when I got to his desk. I didn't have time to respond before his lips were locked on mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and I returned his kiss for a minute before pulling back.

"Thank you. I'm due on stage in ten minutes, I just wanted to make sure you had a drink first. Shit! Alec left already, right?" I asked suddenly, afraid that being in Edward's office alone with him was a bad idea. I hadn't seen him, but that didn't mean he wasn't lurking around somewhere.

"Yeah, he had to go take care of some shit over in West District. I guess he's meeting with his source tonight, too, on the shipment that's coming in. Hopefully we'll know more later tonight and I'll get a better feel for what's going on."

His words were like being splashed with cold water. "Please be careful, Edward. I don't trust Alec at all. He wants me back, and he's going to pull out all the stops until he has me."

Rage flashed in Edward's eyes and I watched him clench his fists. "That fucker can try all he wants, Bella, but I'm never letting you go. I would die before he laid a hand on you again."

His words squeezed at my heart and I had to swallow past a lump in my throat. "I know you would. I love you," I whispered, stepping in close to him again, just to feel his hard body pressed against mine.

"I love you, too, Baby. I'll see you in a bit." With one last kiss, I walked out of his office and made my way to the DJ booth. I was dancing to Girls, Girls, Girls, by Mötley Crüe tonight.

Irina was working again and smiled at my song choice for my first dance. "God, I love this song!" she shouted over the interim music currently playing.

"Me, too," I smiled. She gave me a quick wave before turning back to her equipment, and I sauntered off backstage to wait for my turn to dance.

oxoxoxo

The week flew by. I worked at the club almost every day, and met up with Edward in the early hours of the morning at my apartment. He would visit every night now, and I couldn't be happier. I was still afraid of getting caught, but we had Jasper, Emmett, and Angela all looking out for us.

Everything had been going smoothly so far, and no one let on that they suspected anything. Alec was giving me my space, thanks again to Aro, but I knew he hadn't given up. I would catch him leering at me occasionally at the club, and each time it happened, I had to fight with myself not to flinch or show any emotion. He was definitely up to something, I just didn't know what. Edward tried to console me by holding me close every night until I fell asleep. It was bothering him too, though. I could tell, because as the days passed, he got edgier and edgier. Once I was asleep, he would sneak out of my apartment and head back home.

Things had changed slightly today, though. Edward still showed up and let himself into my apartment, but after having some incredible sex, he didn't let me go to sleep right away. He seemed excited about something, and I had to admit my curiosity was peaked. Any edginess seemed to have disappeared when he walked in my door.

"I want you to come to my apartment tomorrow night since you're off." I started to tell him he was crazy, but he didn't give me the chance to speak. "I already have it all worked out. Angela has agreed to cover for you by telling the girls at work that you're both going out to a movie and dinner." He paused to kiss my lips, begging me with his eyes to agree.

"I never get to take you out, so I've decided that this is the next best thing. I want to have dinner with you at my place and then make love to you all night."

His words did wonderful things to my body, and I couldn't help but squirm in his arms. "I don't know, Edward. What if someone sees me?" I asked. I knew it was a possibility, and I wasn't willing for my time with Edward to be up so soon after it started.

He kissed me again with a smirk on his lips. "I have a plan for that, too. You can use the fire escape, and I'll let you in through the window. It's dark in the alley, and Emmett will make sure you get up okay before he leaves. Please, Baby? I want to be able to smell your scent on my sheets again, and we may never get another chance."

I pulled back from him and quirked my eyebrow. "The fire escape, huh? How romantic," I deadpanned, trying to hide my smirk. I was secretly thrilled with the fact that Edward wanted me back in his apartment. He was opening up to me, and if there was any doubt of his feelings about me before, they would have been gone.

Edward cringed at my words, so I was quick to reassure him. "It sounds perfect, actually. Thank you for letting me in a little more. I love you," I whispered before bringing my lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss.

"I love you, too, Bella. So fucking much," he said when he pulled back to breathe. "Does that mean you'll come?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "If you think it's safe enough, then I'll be there."

oxoxoxo

I woke up alone the next morning, giddy about going to Edward's apartment that night. My excitement far outweighed my fear of getting caught, because I knew Edward would be very thorough in making sure everything was set up and safe.

I messed around most of the morning, and then grabbed lunch with Angela, who insisted that we needed to get together to get our stories straight. She also said it wouldn't hurt to be seen together at our usual spot for lunch. It would just firm up my alibi that much more.

Lunch with her was really nice, and it made the afternoon pass that much faster. Before I knew it, it was time to get ready to go. Ang came to my apartment with me while I got ready, saying that it would be better if we were seen leaving together, too. No one knew where I lived, but just in case someone followed us home from lunch, she wanted to be cautious. I didn't argue with her, because I was sure she had strict instructions from Edward.

I showered and shaved, straightened my hair and put on my make-up, and then went to my closet to pick out something to wear. I knew we were going to be staying in Edward's apartment, but that didn't mean that I was going to wear just anything. This date was special, and I wanted him to know I was taking it seriously.

I shuffled through the racks of clothing and decided on a cute, black dress. It ended just below mid-thigh, and had belt-like buckles across the chest and sides, and on the thin straps. It was cute and somewhat dressy, but casual, too. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard for him, but I wanted to make him drool. I also grabbed a stylish black trench coat, knowing that I would be climbing the fire escape and not wanting to give anyone but Edward a show. The coat was just slightly longer than the dress, but it had a collar and sleeves, and would cover all my skin but my legs and face. To finish off the ensemble, I chose a pair of black, platform stilettos that buckled in four places. It drove Edward wild when I wore 'fuck me' heels, and that was exactly what I was going for tonight. I knew they would make the climb to his apartment a little harder, but I was up for the challenge if it meant making him happy.

Once I had my outfit laid out on the bed and had gotten Ang's approval, I went to my top drawer to pick out my undergarments. Buried underneath most of the clothes, was a corset and matching panties that I had never worn. The corset itself was strapless and made of sheer black lace. It had built in garters to hook to thigh high stockings as well. The panties were skimpy, but made of the same material as the top. I realized that if I wore it, Edward would go absolutely crazy when he removed my dress, so with a smile on my face, I grabbed the lingerie and a pair of black stockings and tossed them on the bed with my clothes.

Ang talked to me the entire time I was getting dressed, and when I was done, she let out a low whistle. "Damn, Girl! You look smokin' hot! Edward isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you."

A loud giggle escaped my mouth because that was the exact reaction I was hoping for. "Thanks, Ang! And thank you for doing this — for helping Edward and me sneak around. I don't know how I'll ever repay you," I told her honestly.

She shook her head and laughed. "Oh, shut it! You don't owe me anything, especially a thank you. Edward makes you happy, and that's all I care about." She paused for a second and looked me over from head to toe. "Are you ready to go see your man?"

"Hell yes!" I replied with a big smile on my face.

Arm in arm, we walked to the elevator together and made our way to the first floor. Angela was going to drive me to Edward's after we circled around a few minutes, and then once she made sure Emmett was in the alley where he was supposed to be, she was going to take off. Twenty minutes later, I was waving goodbye to my best friend, and smiling at my thoughts of what this evening had in store for me.

"Isabella," Emmett greeted as he tipped an imaginary hat on his head.

"Emmett, you are such a goofball," I laughed while rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to climb up to his apartment wearing those heels?" he questioned after noticing my shoes.

"I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern. It's only up to the second floor." With that, Emmett pulled down the ladder to the fire escape and I made my way up to Edward's place.

Before I could even register what was happening, Edward had me pulled into his apartment and pinned against the wall in a feverish kiss. I moaned and kissed him back just as hard until breathing became an issue. When we pulled apart, Edward's hand moved to brush some of my hair behind my ear before helping me out of my coat. "God, you're beautiful," he finally said as he looked me up and down and then met my eyes.

The intensity of his gaze had me blushing and pulling back a little. "Thank you," was all I could manage for a minute. When I got my wits about me again, I took a look around and was flooded with memories of our time together that first night. "Nothing has changed," I commented, noticing that everything looked the same as it did the last time I was here.

"Not in my apartment, no, but I have…thanks to you," Edward replied, pulling me close and kissing my forehead. "We better eat before the food gets cold."

He gestured to his dining room, which was dimly lit by the flame of three candles in the middle of the table. There were was only one place setting, and whatever was there was covered in a silver dome. "I thought we could share," Edward commented after seeing my befuddled look. "You don't mind, do you?"

He seemed so unsure all of a sudden that I couldn't help but smile. Here was this bad ass of a man who was suddenly not sure if he had done the right thing. "It's perfect. Thank you," I said as I took his hand and squeezed. His returning smile made my breath catch in my throat.

Dinner was amazing. Edward had a local Italian restaurant deliver some delicious penne with tomato basil pesto sauce and garlic bread. It was mouthwatering, but the best part of the meal was the dessert that he uncovered when we were finished. Beneath a second, smaller silver dome was a large slice of cheesecake drizzled with a strawberry sauce and topped with whipped cream and fresh berries. Could this man be any more perfect?

We took turns feeding each other bites of the sinful dessert, moaning in appreciation each time the flavor assaulted our tongues. Who knew cheesecake could be an aphrodisiac? When the last of it was gone, Edward kissed my lips gently before pulling back and looking in to my eyes.

"I want to show you something," he said, taking my hand and helping me to my feet. It only took a second to lead me to his grand piano. He took a seat and patted the space beside him, inviting me to join him on the bench.

"I thought you didn't play anymore," I commented, waiting to see what he was going to do.

He smiled at me and lifted his hands to the ivory keys. "It's been a long time — years, actually. When I thought about inviting you over, though, I wanted to do something special for you, so I started messing around a bit again. I remembered how you asked about it when you were here before."

"And you're going to play for me now?"

"That's the idea, Love," he answered with ease. With a big grin on his face, Edward began to play an upbeat song that I'd never heard before. I thought I was going to turn into a puddle of goo when he started singing along about Sweet Home Chicago. After a few minutes, he stopped singing and stood up as he continued to play. He was smiling widely as his fingers flew over the keys faster than I could follow, and I couldn't help but laugh at his carefree attitude. He looked like he was having fun, and my heart soared. When the piano solo was done, he sat back down and finished the song. By the time the music stopped, I was sitting there slack-jawed.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" I asked in awe. Edward was more than talented when it came to playing the instrument. He said he hadn't played in years, and I wondered what he would have sounded like if he hadn't taken such a long break.

"A very dear friend of my mother's taught me a long time ago," he said a little somberly. "He always said I was a natural, but he could blow me out of the water with his skills."

Before I had a chance to question him further, Edward's fingers started moving against the keys once again. This time, the music started out soft and slow. As the song went on, the tempo sped up, seeming to tell a story with each of the notes. By the end, it slowed down again, and as the last chord faded into silence, Edward turned to me and wiped a tear from my eye that I didn't even realize had slipped out.

"That was beautiful. Thank you for sharing that with me," I told him after a few minutes of just sitting there trying to process everything.

"Not as beautiful as you, Bella," he answered, pulling me to him so he could kiss me. What started out as a soft kiss filled with emotions, turned into pure lust as our tongues collided. When we both needed to catch our breaths, he pulled back and raked his eyes over my entire body.

When they met mine again, they were as black as my dress. "Fuck, I want you, Baby," he whispered in a husky tone.

"You have me, Edward. I'm yours completely," I answered.

He pulled me up to stand with him and his hands moved to the hem of my dress, quickly lifting it up and over my head. When he saw what I was wearing underneath, a low growl escaped his chest. "Jesus Christ, Woman! Are you trying to fucking kill me?" he asked as he reached up to palm my nearly exposed breasts. "…So goddamn sexy…"

He mumbled for a few seconds before he finally started making sense. "As fuck hot as you look in this, Baby, it has to go." I nodded, and almost instantly, the garters were undone and he was sliding the corset up over my head. Almost as soon as my tits were free, Edward had a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard enough for me to cry out and grab his hair tightly. He kissed his way down my stomach, stopping at the top of my panties. I could feel the wetness of his tongue as he licked along the top elastic before sliding them down my legs.

He helped me step out of them, closed the cover over the keys on the piano, and then lifted me up so I was sitting on it. Holy fuck! I thought to myself as he dropped to his knees in front of me. We had sex in a lot of different places, but I never thought we would do anything on a piano. My arousal seeped out of me as he started nibbling on my inner thigh.

When his mouth met my hot, soaked core, I had to put my arms behind me to brace myself. "Ung, Edward…that feels so good. Don't stop," I begged as he licked my pussy and bit down on my clit softly.

"Never," he answered in return, running his hand up my leg to the juncture. When I felt him slide two fingers into me, I screamed out in ecstasy. He knew how to play my body as well — if not better — than any instrument, and I came unglued in minutes. "That's it, Baby, cum for me. Show me what only I do to your body," he coaxed, drawing out my orgasm. My entire body was trembling with release and I was seeing stars in front of me.

"Only you," I panted. "No one has ever made me feel this way."

A rough growl erupted from his chest. It was sexy and sweet at the same time. "And no one ever will, Bella, because I'm never letting you go," he said just before crashing his lips to mine.

It wasn't long before I felt myself being swept up in Edward's arms and carried down the hall to his bedroom. He alternated between fucking me and making love to me, and hours later, I fell into a content sleep within the safety of his arms.

* * *

**Hot times in Edward's apartment, huh? ;) **

**Thanks for all the love guys. **

**See you Thursday with more.**

**Bee & Sally**

**oxoxo **


	25. Chapter 23 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this _hot_ plot.**

**A/N Are you ready to find out about this shipment? We're excited to share it with you, so there won't be much of an author's note. The only thing I can say is: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

Chapter 23

EPOV

I didn't really want to wake Bella after the incredible night we'd just shared because she looked so peaceful in my arms. Everything had gone to plan. I'd serenaded and worshipped my girl all night long, but as I looked at my clock in the dim light, I saw it was almost three in the morning. I needed to get Bella home soon.

I stretched over, running my fingertips down her bare back. Fuck, her skin was so soft and beautiful.

"Baby," I whispered in her ear. Bella stirred a little but didn't wake. "Bella, Baby, we need to get up," I muttered again. This time I nudged her gently.

"Mm…" Bella purred, stretching out before trying to fall back asleep.

"Oh, no you don't," I chuckled, turning her over so she was pinned beneath me. Bella finally opened her eyes when I rotated my semi hard cock against her pussy. "I thought that might wake you up," I teased, pecking her lips. "Come on. Get your sexy ass up. I need to get you back to your apartment."

"What time is it?" Bella yawned, sitting up before I switched the light on. We both squinted at the brightness before we gazed at each other.

"Almost three."

"Shit!" Bella stressed, jumping up out of bed.

"Baby, it's okay. I'll go get my car and pull it into the back alley, and then I'll come up and get you so we can leave by the fire escape. I'll have Emmett to do a sweep before I drop you right by your apartment. It will be fine," I soothed, pulling her into my arms. Fuck, I loved when my girl was naked so I could run my hands across every contour of her body.

"Okay," Bella beamed before pressing her lips hard against mine. "Last night was amazing, Edward. Thank you."

"No, you're amazing," I smirked, smacking her ass before I quickly threw my clothes on. "Wait here. I'll only be a few minutes. Make sure you open the window for me when I get back." Bella nodded, looking at me seductively. "Fuck, you look so hot lying naked in my bed."

"I like being naked in your bed," Bella purred.

"I wish we could do this more often. I hate hiding this way, Bella," I sighed, taking one last look at my Goddess before she got up to collect her clothes.

"It's fine, Edward. It's not like we have any other choice right now." I nodded, kissing her forehead when she was standing in front of me.

"I'll be back in five minutes," I breathed before I rushed out the door.

My Aston Martin was parked outside the main entrance. It took no time at all to pull around into the back alley. I called Emmett, too. He wasn't that far from the neighborhood, so my plan worked out well.

I got out, expecting to have to climb the fire escape to help Bella down, but my sexy vixen was already waiting for me.

"You could have slipped in those heels," I stressed, opening my car door for her.

"If I can slide up and down a pole in these heels, I can easily walk down a fire escape," Bella pointed out.

"I can think of something else I'd like to see you slide up and down on in those fuck hot heels," I groaned, licking my lips.

"You're such a dirty fucker," Bella giggled, crossing her legs as I got in the driver's seat. I saw her hands running over my leather seat, and I got the impression Bella liked my car…a lot.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ dirty fucker," I chuckled, pulling my car onto the main road. "You know, it might be better if you put your head in my lap," I added, turning to smirk at Bella.

"You never stop, do you?" Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm only thinking of your safety, Love." That was fucking true. _Okay, having her head near my cock was an added bonus._

"Sure," Bella mused, moving her head down into my lap. "You're lucky. I happen to be a big fan of your crotch."

"Fuck, you couldn't be more perfect for me," I groaned, trying to compose myself for the rest of the ride. Her fucking mouth was so close, it was hard to control my dick, but luckily I managed it.

Emmett was already waiting for us when I pulled up, and he gave me the nod to say it was safe.

"Get your sexy ass out of here," I grinned. Bella quickly pecked my lips, telling me she loved me before she rushed into her apartment.

"Look at your goofy grin," Emmett snorted, getting into the passenger side.

"Is Bella safely inside?"

"Edward, she's safe. Relax." I breathed a sigh of relief before speeding off.

"Did you speak to Frankie tonight?" I asked while Emmett was fiddling with the air conditioner in my car. "Stop messing with my fucking car!" I hated when Emmett rode in my car; he never could sit still for long.

"Jeez, Boss, relax. I always thought you were touchy because you weren't getting enough, but I know for sure that isn't the case anymore."

"Don't fucking go there, Emmett," I warned.

"You're a lucky fucker. Do you know that?"

"Oh, I know," I smirked, thinking back to last night when Bella was fisting my sheets as I slowly eased my cock in and out of her.

"The only thing she hasn't got is the blonde hair I love so much," Emmett mused. "I mean her body… Now that's a —"

"I'd shut the fuck up if you value your jaw," I interrupted, glaring at him.

"Okay, Mr. Touchy. Frankie wasn't able to find anything about this secret source," Emmett huffed.

"Nothing?"

"He knows nothing about this shipment coming in from Canada, either." Now _that_ concerned me. Frankie was renowned for his knowledge of what was going down in Chicago. If this shipment was all Alec had promised, Frankie would know something about it.

"Nothing at all?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Emmett answered again.

"We're going to have to watch our backs next week if this heist happens."

"You think Alec is up to something?"

"Isn't he always?" I sighed deeply.

~Y~O~M~

It had been a long week. I was still no closer to finding out what Alec was up to, but with Aro still singing his praises, there wasn't anything I could do about it. I had a job to do: a job that was taking place tonight.

I had dropped by the club for an hour earlier, making up some excuse that I needed to collect my guns, when I really needed to see Bella.

I'd never been worried about taking a job, but that was before I had someone to live for. The thought of leaving Bella unprotected with that fucker, Alec, scared the shit out of me. If this was a fucking trap set up by that motherfucker, I wouldn't be falling into it.

"Hey," Bella muttered solemnly as she walked into my office, locking the door.

"Baby, please don't worry. I thought we talked about this earlier," I sighed as she slid onto my lap.

"I can't help it, Edward. You are everything to me. These last few months have meant more to me than anything."

"I'm coming back. Nothing is going to stop me."

"Alec is up to something. You know he is."

"And I'll work out what," I smiled, running my hand through her sexy hair. "I love you, Bella."

"No…no… You're making this sound like a goodbye," Bella whimpered.

"I'm not." I shook my head, running the back of my hand against her cheek. "You're my reason to stay alive. I'm coming home, Baby."

"Promise me," Bella pleaded, her lips brushing against mine.

"I promise," I murmured, capturing her lips with my own. It was a soft yet passionate kiss, and when we broke apart, a single tear trickled down Bella's beautiful face.

"Hey," I cooed, "no tears. This is what I do. I have my boys; we'll be fine." Bella nodded. "You better go before anyone notices you've been gone too long."

"You'll call me as soon as you're done, won't you?" Bella pleaded before she unlocked the door.

"Of course I will." I forced a smile as I watched Bella leave. Fuck, this was hard. I knew what I had to do tonight, but I also had to stay alive for Bella.

I was the last to arrive at the mansion. Jasper had picked up Michael and gathered the runners we'd need to help move the shipment once we'd taken it.

"Ah, Edward," Aro smiled warmly. "Alec was beginning to worry that you'd bailed on us."

"You know I'd never do that," I smiled, turning to Alec. _You motherfucker!_ "I just needed to make sure everything at the club was running smoothly."

"How is the new dancer I found?" Alec smirked, taking a seat next to his father. Did Alec think I gave a shit that Aro had let him hire some red haired slut? So long as he kept his distance from Bella, I didn't give a fuck what he did.

"Fine from what I've heard," I muttered, looking around the room. There were at least thirty eyes watching me if I counted all the runners.

"So, are we doing this? I asked.

"Edward, you're always so keen to get into the action," Aro chuckled, getting up to pat me on the back.

"There are a lot of men here for just a thousand guns," I whispered at Aro.

"It's just precautionary. With you and Alec out there, I need you both protected," Aro replied, turning back to his son. "Okay, Alec, this one is all yours. It's time to do me proud, my son." Great, this was heading for a fucking disaster. Alec leading? What a fucking joke.

"I will, Father," Alec replied proudly before standing up to lead us all out.

"I fucking knew it," Emmett moaned while Jasper and I were loading our guns.

"What now?" I rolled my eyes, locking my cartridges in place.

"Why do we have to storm the damn boat? If this is Alec's heist, shouldn't he be doing this?"

"Would you really trust Alec and his men to do that?" Jasper pointed out.

"No, I guess not," Emmett sulked.

"And remember, no one is allowed off the boat," I replied, looking sternly back at my men. I had eight in total, including Michael Decoma. "No survivors — and we have to do this quickly before any alarms are sounded. Does every have their silencers on?" My men all nodded.

"It's going to be difficult not knowing how many are on that boat. Some could jump," Jasper mused.

"Alec will have that covered if any jump. Alec's source said there can't be more than twenty men. As soon as the boat is cleared, signal the runners and move the shipment to the meeting point," I ordered.

"Oh, this is going to be like one of those gangster computer games. Can we keep a count of how many we kill and whoever has the highest number gets free drinks all night tomorrow?" Emmett joked. I shook my head, trying to hold back a smirk. It was always a game to him. I knew it was his way of keeping calm.

"Okay, Jasper, you take the left with three men. I'll take the right," I muttered, looking down at my watch. Alec's men would be in place now. It was show time.

Jasper took out the two watchmen with ease. Once we were on the boat, we systematically checked every room, killing anyone one we saw. You might think it's hard to end a life, but when you've already spilt so much blood, another body is nothing. I was already going to hell, so I stopped counting and saw my victims as vermin in the way of what I wanted.

We'd stormed almost the entire boat within minutes. The silencers were our saving grace. None of our victims saw us coming until we'd already put a bullet between their eyes. _Mafia rule number one: if you want a quick death, aim for the brain._

A few men attempted to go for their guns, but they were knocked to the ground and shot before any damage could be done. It was easy to attack men when they were unprepared.

We finally reached the store room, and I stood gaping at the shipment.

"Fucking hell," Emmett gasped.

A thousand guns? That fucker! This room was full. I'd say it was more like five thousand. This shipment must have come from a very wealthy source. What the fuck had Alec gotten me involved in?

"We're going to need more runners to move all this shit," I snarled, pushing past Emmett to call Alec. I was going to fucking kill him!

"We'll get started. The rooms are clear, Boss. We got them all," Jasper called, signaling the runners to get on with it.

I leaned over the boat, motioning for Alec to get his fucking ass on this boat.

"That was fast, Edward. My father was right about you. You're ruthless," Alec beamed, joining me.

"Did you know how large this fucking shipment was?" I snarled, pushing Alec against the nearest wall.

"Edward, what the fuck are you talking about?" Alec questioned in shock as his back hit the wall.

"There are over five thousands guns here, Alec. Who do they belong to?"

"No one! They were stolen from all over Canada by the source. Five thousand…are you sure?" Alec beamed. "That's even more than I thought."

"Who is this fucking source, Alec?"

"He'll meet us later. He couldn't hang around knowing you were about to go on a rampage on this boat," Alec chuckled, pushing me off him to dust down his suit. "Let's take a look at our winnings, shall we, _Brother?"_

"Oh, now I'm your brother again?" I rolled my eyes, following him into the store room. I didn't trust a fucking word he was saying.

The runners were already carrying some boxes out. There was every kind of gun imaginable in this shipment; automatics, pistols and machine guns to name a few.

"Holy fuck, I want this!" Emmett yelled, picking up a grenade launcher. Emmett and his fucking toys. _I'd like to see him try and hide that up his ass._

"Alec, this is some serious shit," I muttered, looking around. "Are you sure your source isn't lying to you?"

"Will you ever have some fucking faith in me? I'm trying to do some good here. This isn't just about pleasing my father. This is about you, too."

_"Me?"_ I frowned.

"I know how you see me, Edward, but I want to prove you wrong, too." I didn't believe this shit! "I know I need you by my side to succeed when I take over from my father. I want you to be as loyal to me as you are to him."

"I can't make that judgment in a month, Alec. How do I know you won't slip back into your old ways?"

"I won't."

"How do I know that?" I pointed out.

"Father says I can't have Isabella back until I prove my worth to her and him." I clenched my fists tight. "And I _will_ get her back, Edward."

"Well, that's up to you," I forced out while putting my gun away, knowing Jasper gave us the all clear. Everyone who'd been on this boat was dead. It reeked of death.

The runners were quickly moving the shipment, and I stood with Alec watching them.

"I won't let anything or anyone stand in the way of what I want," Alec commented as I took a cigarette out of my jacket.

"Please, don't start this shit again," I complained, taking a deep drag.

"You were alone with her for two weeks!" Alec yelled. "I'm allowed to be concerned."

"For fuck sakes, how many times do I have to explain this to you, Alec?" I roared. "I was healing from three gunshot wounds. Fucking _three!_ And how did I get them? By saving _your sorry ass._ You ask for fucking loyalty from me. How about you fucking trust me first?" I was fucking impressed with myself. _That should keep the motherfucker off our scent for a while, Baby._

Alec was quiet for a few short seconds. "Okay, I'm sorry. I get it, but I know how much you wanted her."

"I value my life over a piece of hot pussy." _Forgive me, Baby._ I'd give my life for Bella, really, but she already knew that.

"She _is_ a hot pussy, huh?" Alec chuckled, patting me on the back. "Did she gag when you forced your dick down her throat, too? Fuck, I miss that hot mouth of hers." I wanted to fucking kill him where he stood, laughing about the obvious pain he'd inflicted on my girl. _Cool it, Edward. Your time will come._

"No, I can't say that she did." I swallowed, turning to see Michael and Jasper make their way toward us.

"All the vans are full and we have one more load to move," Jasper commented. "We'll need to wait for one of the vans to get back."

"You and your boys can do that, can't you, Edward? I need to tell my father the good news." _Yeah, fucker, I'll do your job for you._ "That's fine, Alec." I smiled as pleasantly as I could.

The boys and I waited on the docks for the van. I still had a really bad feeling about all of this. For one, there was no way that shipment didn't belong to someone, and someone fucking important. And two, I was standing next to a boat full of about thirty dead bodies with their blood all over my suit. What if the fucking cops showed up?

"You look a little tense, Boss," Jasper mused.

"Does all of this seem odd to you, too?"

"Yes," Jasper sighed before something in the distance caught my attention. It was a car, and it was speeding right towards us.

"This doesn't look good," I called to my men. "Take cover."

"What about the shipment?" Michael asked.

"I couldn't give a shit about the shipment. Protect yourselves first!" I yelled as we all began darting behind storage units, trying to find cover.

I was in total darkness, but as gun began to go off, I knew it wasn't our men back with the van. Someone had come to check on their shipment, it would seem. _Motherfucking Alec!_

The standoff lasted ten minutes, and whoever was firing was a fucking good shot. I didn't get a look at any of their faces, but when our men finally arrived back with the van, it spooked whoever _had_ come, and I heard the car screech off.

I moved from my cover, checking to see if any of my men had been hit.

Fuck, I saw Emmett knelt down by Michael's body, shaking his head.

"We lost him, Boss," Emmett replied sadly.

Fucking Alec! There was nothing I hated more than losing a man, let alone an amazing fighter like Michael Decoma.

When I got my hands on Alec, I wanted fucking answers about this motherfucking shipment!

But first, I needed to call Bella.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think? Any theories on who the guns belong to? What's going to happen now? We want to hear your ideas, so hit that review button and let us know!**


	26. Chapter 24 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sally and I loved reading your theories on the shipment and the heist. Although, we won't be saying if any of you are right. (I can hear you all sighing – don't worry you'll find out soon enough)**

**Now, let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

I was a fucking wreck! Edward had been gone for hours and I hadn't heard from him. My nerves were running high, and I was balancing on the edge of a razor blade. I don't know how I managed to dance my numbers, but I did. As soon as I was off the stage and back in the locker room, I went straight to my phone and checked for messages. Still nothing.

Something wasn't right, I knew that. Edward had stolen shipments before and had been fine, but this was different. There were so many unknowns — so many variables that could be deadly if not handled in the right way.

I was going to go crazy waiting like this, so I slipped some yoga pants on over my hot pants, grabbed my jacket, and made my way out back to smoke. At least things had calmed down with Jacob Black and I was able to go out alone.

Twenty minutes and three cigarettes later, my phone finally rang — the phone only Edward knew I had. I grabbed it and answered as fast as I could. "Oh, my God, Edward! Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" I fired the questions off without even giving him a chance to answer them.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. I didn't get hurt. There were a shitload more guns then Alec said there would be, so we had to wait for one of the vans to unload and come back. While we were waiting, we were, um…ambushed."

"WHAT!?" I shouted. "Oh, my God!"

"Shh, Baby, calm down. I told you I didn't get hurt…I was able to take cover. We don't know who it was, but I'm guessing it was the owners of the shipment. They weren't just stolen guns from Canada; they belonged to someone, and when I find out who, I'm going to kick Alec's motherfucking ass!"

I could tell he was worked up, but I could also hear something else in his voice. It sounded like sadness. "Edward, I know you said you're fine, but what about your men? Is everyone else okay, too?" I questioned. At his extended silence, I had my answer. "Who got hurt? Was it Jasper or Emmett? Please tell me they're both okay."

I heard him release a deep breath before he spoke. "Jazz and Em are both fine, but Michael and two of my runners are dead. One other took a bullet in the arm, but we think he'll be okay. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. The guys are just finishing up loading the last of the guns, so I better get back over there. There's a lot of shit to clean up and families to notify."

He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Baby, I'm going to be swamped for the next few days. I want to find out who the shipment belonged to and why three of my men were killed. If I find out that Alec knew, I'm going to tell Aro and then put a fucking bullet between his eyes."

"Edward, you don't mean that, it's the adrenaline talking. Take care of things at the dock and then come by later tonight. I'll find a way to help you relax." Talking that way was dangerous, and Edward knew it. I needed to get him to calm down so he wasn't acting out of anger.

"I can't, Bella. I need to find out what happened, and the best time to do it is while everything is still fresh. I need to go, but I wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I'm not sure how long it's going to take, but I probably won't be around for a few days. I'll have one of my guys looking after you though, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too. Please come by…"

"I gotta go, Baby. They're finished and I need to go talk to Aro. I'll call you later."

Before I could even respond, I heard a click and the line went dead.

oxoxoxo

I tossed and turned most of the night, hating the way things had ended with the phone call between Edward and me. I was worried about him, but I knew this was something he had to do on his own, so I didn't try to call him back.

The next morning, I got some things done around the apartment and then laid out my clothes for the club. I was going in a little earlier than I normally would in hopes to see Edward there. The outfit I was going to wear tonight was black leather, and looked a lot like the outfit Catwoman wore — just without as much material. The top half was a "V" that barely covered my tits and was held up by a leather collar that clipped around my neck. It also clasped in the back like a bra. The bottom half was skintight leather pants that dipped down on the sides well below my hips, and had an inverted "V" in the front and a wide opening in the back which showed quite a bit of my ass. I loved how the pants hugged every curve of my lower half because they made my legs look a mile long. I had a pair of black, six inch stilettos to go with it, and wraps for both wrists that were held on by a ring around each of my middle fingers. I'd found the outfit online at one of my favorite stores, and purchased it as soon as I saw it, knowing I would look damn sexy in it. I wasn't disappointed.

After I showered, I blow dried my hair and curled it loosely, letting it fall down in waves over my shoulders. I then put my outfit in my bag and headed out the door. I got to the club five minutes later and headed to the locker room to get changed and put on my make-up.

Twenty minutes later, I was ready to dance, even though I wasn't scheduled for another hour and a half. To kill time, I decided to walk to Edward's office to see if he was there by chance. Unfortunately, he wasn't, so I made my way to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka to help calm my nerves a bit. I was still edgy about everything that had happened last night.

I was about to thank Tammy, the bartender, for the drink when I felt someone step up behind me. "Allow me, Sexy," the man whispered in my ear as he rubbed his crotch against my ass. It was a voice I had never heard, but it sent shiver down my spine.

"I've got it, but thanks anyway," I said before squirming out from between him and the counter. When I was able to finally look at him, I saw that he was somewhat attractive, but his eyes raked over my entire body before settling on my exposed cleavage.

He licked his lips and leaned in to me again. "I bet the guys here tell you all the time about the dirty things they want to do to that amazing body of yours, huh? Fuck, I bet you're one terrific lay."

The nerve of some of these scumbags! "If you'll excuse me, I've got work to do," I said as I turned to walk away.

He quickly caught my wrist and spun me back around, wrapping his arms around me and grabbing my ass. "Now don't be like that, Doll. I don't think your boss would like it if he found out you were being rude to his customers," he sneered, thinking he had me outsmarted.

"That's where you're wrong. Mr. Volturi knows exactly how I am and he still considers me family. Now, if you don't get your greasy hands off my ass, I'll call over one of the bouncers and have you escorted from the club."

That seemed to sober him up and he let go of me as if he'd been burned. Without another word, I turned around and stormed off to the locker room. There were a few girls — including Vicki and Jess — hanging around, so I grabbed my cell phone and smokes and walked out the back, slamming the door behind me.

Once I lit up, I called Edward. I knew he was busy, but I just needed to hear his voice. He was the only one capable of calming me down right then. "Bella? What's wrong? Where are you?" he asked the moment he picked up the phone.

I sighed heavily, unsure of whether or not I should burden him with my problems. "I'm at the club. I'm fine, I just had someone get handsy with me and it gave me the creeps. I'm out back smoking now."

"Are you okay, Baby?" he asked. I could hear the underlying tension in his voice and knew he wanted to be here to watch over me. It made me smile and instantly relax despite the situation.

"Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice. There was something about the guy that made my blood run cold. Have you found anything yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No, but I have a few leads I'm following up on. I'm going to send Em to the club to look after you tonight, okay? And I'll call you later, I promise."

I tried to tell him it wasn't necessary to send Emmett, but he wouldn't hear of it. He said he and Jasper would be fine following the leads on their own, and that he would let Aro know what happened and why he felt it was necessary to have Emmett there. Knowing I wouldn't win the argument, I gave in, told him I loved him, and then hung up to finish my cigarette.

Ten minutes later, I was back in the locker room and Emmett was standing outside the door. I was talking to Jess when he knocked on the door before opening it. "Isabella, Alec is here and is requesting that you meet him in the back room."

"Jess and I are in the middle of a conversation, Emmett. What does he want?" I didn't mean to be so short with him, but I really didn't want to go see what Alec was up to and I sort of took my frustration out on Emmett.

"He didn't say, but I've got strict orders not to leave you alone tonight, so I'll have my eye on you the whole time."

"Alright then, lead the way," I huffed, standing and walking to the door.

When we got to the back room, I froze in my tracks. There, sitting at the same table as Alec was the mystery man who had accosted me earlier. To make matters worse, Alec seemed to be having a friendly conversation with him over a hand of cards. "Ah, Isabella, won't you join us?" Alec asked when he noticed me standing there.

The stranger's eyes flashed to me, and he once again leered at my body. I crossed my arms over my chest and approached Alec's side.

"Hello again, Doll," the creep said as he licked his lips.

"I see you've already met my girlfriend," Alec said possessively, pissing me off._ Oh, you have no fucking clue, Alec! I don't belong to you anymore_. "Isabella, this is Jimmy Hunt, an old acquaintance of mine. Jimmy, this is my girlfriend, Isabella."

"Enchanté," Jimmy said. I didn't know if he had a death wish or what, but he was definitely pissing Alec off.

"Isabella, would you please go to the bar and get us a bottle of Johnnie Walker? Jimmy and I have some things to discuss. I just wanted to introduce you."

Without a word, I turned to leave through the door Emmett was holding open. Just before I was out of earshot, I heard Alec snap. "Don't even think about it, Fucker! Isabella is mine!"

I heard Emmett chuckling as we walked to the bar to grab the whiskey. "What are you laughing at?" I huffed.

He started chuckling even more, and I couldn't help but grin at his carefree attitude. "Oh, nothing. That fucker thinks of you as property instead of a person, but he has no idea what's going on behind his back. Hey, what was with your reaction when we walked in?" he asked, pulling me to a stop in the hallway.

"Jimmy was the guy I called Edward about. The one who grabbed my ass by the bar earlier. Something's not right about him." It was the only explanation I was willing to offer, but Emmett didn't seem to need anything more.

"Alright, I'll keep a close eye on him and let Edward know."

I got the whiskey and walked back to the back. Emmett was following me, but keeping a bit of distance this time. When I got to the door, I paused, catching a bit of conversation between Alec and Jimmy.

"Vicki owes me quite a bit of money, so she'll do whatever you want. Isn't that right, Vicki?" I heard Alec ask. I didn't hear an answer, but I didn't expect one from Vicki, either. She was always so quiet on the few times that I had met her.

"Is that right, Little One? If I told you to get down on your knees and suck my cock right now, would you?" Again, there was no answer. In fact, there was no sound at all other than the rustling of fabric.

Not wanting to subject Vicki to Alec or his vile friends, I threw the door open and walked in. James quickly zipped his pants back up. "Here's your Johnnie Walker, Alec. I need to get back out there because I'm dancing in a few minutes. Vicki, you're on right before me, so you'd better come, too."

I could tell Jimmy was about to protest, but I didn't give him the chance. I grabbed Vicki's hand and led her out the door. She never said a word, but I could feel the tension in her hand as we walked away.

Vicki did her set while I waited backstage. I told Emmett to keep an eye on her when she was done, but he refused, saying that I was the only one he was supposed to be watching tonight. With a heavy sigh, I made my way to the stage and danced to Janet Jackson's_ Black Cat._ I thought the song would go perfectly with my outfit, and I was pleased with the number of tips I got.

When I finished, I walked offstage and into the locker room. Vicki was gone, and I was a little worried about her, but that was all forgotten when I walked back out and saw the light on in Edward's office.

I quickly made my way over, peeking in the back room first to see if Alec was still there. When I saw that he and Jimmy were both gone, I knocked on Edward's door. "It's open," he called from inside. I took that as an invitation to go in, and when his eyes raked appreciatively over my body, he let out a low "fuck me."

"Hey. I didn't think you were coming in tonight. Did you follow up on those leads?"

"I just stopped by to take care of a few things. Two of the leads were a dead end, but I've got one more to follow up on." His eyes were trained on his computer in front of him, so I knew he was lost in his thoughts.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it, then. If you need anything, let me know."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I will. I'll call you later, okay?" he asked as I opened the door to leave.

"Okay. I love you," I whispered, not even sure if he heard me before I closed the door and walked back to the locker room.

Emmett looked at me sadly before following me out the back door. "He's taking Decoma's death pretty hard. Don't take it personally, okay?" I knew he was right, but it still hurt to be shoved aside so easily. I wanted to be there for Edward — to help him through what happened last night — but he was too stubborn to let me. I would just have to keep trying and hope things would get back to normal when Edward figured out what had gone wrong.

**Mystery POV**

"Are you going to be a good girl and come with me without a fight?" I asked her. She kept her eyes trained on the floor and didn't answer me. "I'm paying a lot of money for you, so you'd better be worth it. Are you worth it, Vicki?" I questioned, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking so she would look up at me. She winced, but still didn't say a word.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you? Maybe we should see if that mouth is capable of something else, since you obviously don't use it much to talk." She didn't say a word as I unzipped my pants in the backseat of my car and pushed her head down in my lap. Instead, she parted her lips and took my cock in her mouth and down her throat, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking hard. I moaned in ecstasy, pleased with my hundred-thousand dollar purchase. Yes, she would do quite nicely as my slave.

**BPOV**

The next day at work was much the same except Vicki hadn't shown up. I was walking down the hallway toward the locker room when I heard shouting coming from Edward's office. With a quick glance around to make sure no one else was there, I stepped closer and listened in.

"What did you do with her, Edward?" It sounded like Alec, and something had obviously pissed him off.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Alec?" Edward spat back.

"Vicki! The new dancer I hired to replace Gianna last week. She was here yesterday when I left, but she didn't show up for her shift today. Some of the girls in the back said they last saw her with you. What did you do with her?" It sounded like Alec was drunk, but I wasn't sure.

"Alec, I don't know what you're talking about. Yes, I saw Vicki for about two minutes last night when I came in, but she was long gone by the time I was done in my office. When I left, I met up with Jazz to follow up another lead on that fucked up heist you planned. I don't have time for this shit. Your father asked me to hire a new cocktail waitress, and it looks like I have to find another dancer now, too. I guess it's a good thing I've got a few people coming in to interview this afternoon."

"I know you did something with her, Edward. You probably had her blow you and found out what a talented bitch she was — how she gives better head than any other chick in this club. Even better than Isabella. She sucked your cock, didn't she? And you decided to keep her all to yourself! You're a selfish bastard!" I could tell Alec was losing it, but I wanted to see what Edward had to say about his accusations.

Edward chuckled darkly. "You've finally lost it, man. No, I never let Vicki suck my dick. I don't do that shit anymore. At least not with any of the_ whores_ at this club." I couldn't help but notice how Edward emphasized the word whores so he wouldn't outright be lying to Alec. No, he didn't let any of the girls at the club suck him off anymore. That was reserved solely for me, and I wasn't a whore. "Besides, there's no telling where their mouths have been, and I'm sure you've got enough STDs for the both of us."

"You son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to rip your fucking throat out for saying that shit!"

Before Alec had a chance to do anything, I knocked loudly on the door and opened it. "Pardon me, gentleman, but I figured I would see if either of you wanted a drink before I went to get ready for my night."

"Thank you, Isabella, but I was just about to go out to the bar myself. I'm interviewing a few people tonight, and one of them should be here soon," Edward said as he rose from his chair behind his desk. "After you, Alec," he spat, holding the door open and motioning for Alec to leave.

With a huff, Alec walked out. Just before he got to the end of the hallway, he turned around. "This isn't over, motherfucker. I will find out what you did with Vicki, and I _will_ tell my father." With that, he stormed through the club and out the front door.

"Is everything okay," I asked Edward after a minute of awkward silence. "I heard what Alec was accusing you of."

"It's fine. I don't know what his problem is. He's probably just pissed that I'm bringing the heat down on him from the heist."

"It's not true, is it?" I don't know what made me ask, but I had to hear it from him directly.

He quickly pulled me into his office and shut the door behind us. "Bella, look at me please," he whispered when he pulled me into his arms. When I met his eyes, he went on. "Alec is full of shit. Nothing he said about me was true. I never let Vicki even touch me, let alone suck my cock. You're the only one I even fucking get hard for anymore," he said as he pinned me against the door of his office, grinding his erection into me.

I moaned and pressed back before coming to my senses. "I'm glad. I didn't believe it, but I had to ask. Thank you for being honest with me."

"I'll always be honest with you, Baby, and you can ask me anything, okay? Anytime. I love you," he whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips that made me weak in the knees for a second.

"I love you, too. I've got to get back to work and you've got interviews to do. I'll see you in a bit, though," I said as I reached for the door handle.

"I'm looking forward to it."

I left Edward's office and went to the locker room to change. I was dancing to some AC/DC tonight, so I chose a skimpy outfit that looked a lot like a slutty cheerleader would wear. I could already picture Edward's face when he heard what I was dancing to. _You Shook Me All Night Long_ fit us perfectly, and I was glad he was here tonight to see me dance to it.

The outfit I was going to wear was a two piece. The top was almost as small as a bikini. It was silver and blue, and the front laced up the middle with a silver string. The faux denim and silver skirt was so short that half my ass hung out, so I had a silver G-string to go underneath. I finished the whole thing off with a pair of six inch silver, strappy stilettos. The shoes gave me added height because they were platforms, too.

When I was dressed, I ran my hands through my hair to give it some volume, checked my make-up in the mirror, and then headed out to the main floor. I stopped by the DJ booth to make sure Garrett had my song all queued up for me. When he confirmed that he did, I walked backstage.

A few minutes later, I was dancing and sneaking glances at Edward. He was sitting at a table with two women who seemed to be polar opposites. One was a tall blonde; the other was a short brunette. I couldn't get too good of a look at them without being obvious, so I continued to dance until the song ended.

After I gathered my tips and took them to the locker room, I made my way back out to the main floor to find Edward. "Isabella, I'm glad you're here," he said the moment he saw me. "I'd like to introduce you to Lily and Mary, our newest employees. Lily will be taking Vicki's place as a dancer, and Mary will be serving drinks. Ladies, this is our most in-demand dancer, Isabella."

"It's nice to meet you," I said with a smile. "Who's who?"

The little brunette girl smiled widely and spoke up. "I'm Mary and this is my best friend, Lily." I was glad she wasn't going to be dancing, because I didn't think I could keep up with her perkiness.

"Would you mind showing them around the locker room and club?" Edward asked. "I need to get back to my office and get some paperwork done before calling Aro."

"Not at all," I answered with a smile. "I'll be in with a whiskey for you when I'm done."

"Thank you," Edward said as he got up to return to his office.

Lily and Mary both stood up and followed behind me. I introduced them to Tammy first, and then took them over to the DJ booth to introduce then to Garrett. As we walked, I explained a little about how the club worked. We made it around the entire place before ending up in the locker room. I showed each of them where their lockers would be and told them that they were welcome to use the room to change and get ready for their shifts.

They both seemed to be decent people, so once the official tour was over, I invited them out back to have a smoke with me. Mary declined a cigarette, but Lily took one from me and quickly lit the cherry. "So, have you been in Chicago long?" I asked after taking a long drag and exhaling.

"No," Mary answered. "We actually just moved here from New York last week. I was a bartender there and knew I wanted to stay in the industry. Lily danced off-Broadway, but the pay was crap."

"That's a fucking understatement," Lily snorted before taking another drag.

"What about you?" Mary questioned. "Have you lived in Chicago all your life?"

I really didn't feel like talking about my past, especially with total strangers, but I didn't want to be rude. "No, I was born in Washington but moved here two years ago."

"Do you ever make it back there?"

"No, and I don't plan to," I said before snubbing out my cigarette. "If you'll excuse me, I should really get back inside. Feel free to look around some more."

Mary was quick to stand up. "Isabella, I'm sorry if I said something to upset you. That wasn't my intention; I just never know when to shut up."

"It's fine, Mary. It's just not something I like talking about. Thank you for the apology, though. I'll see you both tomorrow." With that, I waved and made my way back inside and to the bar to grab Edward's whiskey. Mary and Lily both seemed like sweet girls, and I could see us all being friends at some point, but I just wasn't ready to open up to anyone other than Edward yet.

**Okay, who do you think was the mystery POV?**

**And, what do we think of the new girls that have arrived? **

**On another note, Sally and I are thinking of writing a few outtakes. Hit that review button and let us know what you'd like to read. The one idea we have been talking about is Edward and Bella's first ever meeting, but we are open to any suggestions. ;) **

**Thanks for reading.**

**See you all Thursday.**

**Bee & Sally**

**oxoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 25 EPOV

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Thank you all for your continued support and love for this story! You make writing it easy!**

_**Edward's mood song – 'As Long as You Love Me' – by Justin Bieber. Edward interrupts me: Why the**_** fu****ck**_** am I listening to Justin Bieber? (After a long pause, he knows the answer.) Fucking Emmett!**_

* * *

Chapter 25

EPOV

It never got easier facing a mother, telling her that her son had died. Watching the pain etched all over her face as the realization hit her — the wailing as she crumpled onto the ground, begging me to tell her it wasn't true.

This was my fucking fault. I hardly ever lost any of my men, and I wouldn't rest until I got justice for them. I would find out why Michael Decoma and my two faithful runners lost their lives at the dock.

"Edward, give it a rest for just a second," Jasper sighed, pacing my apartment.

"There has to be a lead, Jazz," I stressed, looking over my computer one last time. "I don't believe Alec — his source can't have just disappeared. There must be some trace of him."

"What if the source never existed?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper had an amazing mind, and I had been thinking something similar these last few days. This fucking source never seemed like the real deal to me. Jasper was a clever motherfucker who could work out almost any strategy if you gave him half the chance. I was lucky to have him at my side.

"Edward, what if all of this was Alec's way of getting you out of the picture? That ambush could have ended badly for every one of us if it hadn't been for your quick thinking. What if it was planned? You know Alec is playing it up to Aro, trying to push you out because he knows how much Aro values you. You get things done. You're the reason Aro has Chicago eating out of his hands, and Alec fucking hates that." Jasper had a point, but it still didn't answer the main question. Who owned that fucking shipment? Who was Alec trying to set me up against?

"Are you going to see Isabella later?" Jasper questioned while I continued to scan my computer. All these fucking leads were dead ends. What the fuck was going on?

"I'm not sure. I told her I would, but I need…"

"Edward, don't shut her out. Emmett told me about the way you were with her the other day."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snarled, finally looking away from my computer.

"She was trying to help you and you blew her off." Jasper raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at me. I didn't fucking blow her off. Bella understood…didn't she?

"I…I…fuck!" I stressed, getting up and looking at my watch. It was two in the morning. Fuck! I couldn't believe it was _that_ late already. Jasper was right. I had blown Bella off the other night. Shit! She'd even told me she loved me and I didn't respond. I was such a prick! Yeah, we'd talked since, but I hadn't _been_ with her. What the fuck was I doing here? Bella was at her apartment waiting for me.

"You're welcome, Boss," Jasper smirked as I wordlessly grabbed my car keys.

"You're a smart motherfucker, do you know that?" I smirked as he followed me outside.

"Yeah, I know. Have a good night," Jasper laughed, getting into his car.

I pulled my car into the back alley behind Bella's apartment building. It was late, so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me. I still took the back entrance to the building, though.

"I wasn't sure you were coming," Bella smiled sadly as she opened the door. Fuck, she was in my T-shirt. Bella knew what that did to me.

"Sorry, Baby, I got caught up chasing more leads," I explained, pulling her into my arms. Fuck, she smelled amazing. I breathed her in and calmness washed over me.

"I haven't seen you for almost three days," Bella sulked. Fuck, she was adorable.

"You saw me at the club," I teased, leaning against the wall as she pulled herself free from my arms._ Baby, where are you going? I need to get you naked._

"You know that's not what I mean," Bella sighed, pulling two beers from her fridge.

"We're drinking beer first?" I frowned as she opened them and handed me one.

"I think we need to talk," Bella sighed, slumping down on one of her kitchen chairs.

"Can't we talk after?" I pleaded. "I've had three days from hell, and all I want to do it strip you naked and fuck the shit out of your sweet pussy." _Damn, say it like it is, Edward._ I was a moron.

"Well, I don't want to fuck right now!" Bella glared. Oh, shit…she was pissed at me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I cooed.

"Edward, please don't." I could see moisture begin to form in her eyes. What the fuck had I done?

"Bella, Baby, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Does it have to do with the fucker who grabbed you in the club the other day?" I reached out to her, but she pulled back and stood up.

"No, he was a nobody. I was worried, Edward. I thought something had happened to you…"

"But I'm fine; nothing happened," I interrupted.

"Please...let me finish," Bella pleaded with her big, chocolate eyes. She could have whatever she wanted from me with that stare. "You've been so distant these last few days, and I get it…I really do. I'm so sorry about your men, but Edward, it wasn't your fault."

"Not my fault?!" I snarled. "Bella, those men worked for me. I sent them to their deaths. It was supposed to be a simple, straight forward heist. I had promised Decoma's mother I would look after him. It was his first fucking job, and it cost him his life — so don't you dare fucking sit there and say it wasn't my fault because I know it was." I really shouldn't have been losing my shit with Bella, but I couldn't fucking stop.

"You make it too personal. Edward, these men had a choice; they didn't have to join you. They didn't have to follow your command."

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yes!" Bella snapped.

I laughed frantically. "You don't know much about the mafia, do you?"

"I wouldn't want to," Bella glowered back. Fuck, her strength was such a turn on. I had to tell my dick to get back down. "It seems the mafia have control over _everything_ — even people disappearing."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Where did Vicki go, Edward? You must know something…you run the club! I'm worried about her. You should have seen what Alec was trying to get her to do to his friend Jimmy."

"You think I had something to do with Vicki's disappearance? Even after what I said to you in my office?" I was fucking losing it, raising my voice at her.

"No, I didn't say…"

"What!? You think I'd let her suck my cock? After everything we've been through, you think I'd want someone other than you?"

"Edward, why are you being like this?"

"This is me, Bella. What? Have you suddenly realized that you don't like what you see? This is who I am. I'm a fucking _monster._ Not only do I kill people, I even let other people die for me. And now, you even think I make dancers disappear. Great! Just fucking great!" I was up out of my chair now. My temper was raging and I wanted desperately to hit something. Not Bella, though. I could never hurt her. I just felt so lost. Everything was spiraling out of control, and I had no idea what to do.

"Just tell me, Edward. Do you know where Vicki is? I need to know. Dancers don't just go missing, I'm not fucking stupid." Bella squared her shoulders. Most men feared me when I was in this mood, yet here Bella was, meeting me head on with a fierce look in her eyes. "Is that what some of this shit is about? Did something happen to her? Tell me."

"Bella, I swear, I have no idea what happened to Vicki." I sighed in defeat as I slumped back down on my chair. Why were we even fighting? "I have enough problems without thinking about a missing dancer. It's a good thing those two girls turned up today. It's one less thing to worry about."

"You really had nothing to do with it?" Bella asked, a small smile crossing her face as she moved a little closer to me.

"I swear," I murmured sincerely.

Bella closed her eyes for a few short seconds before saying anything. "Okay, I believe you," she moaned, lowering herself down onto my lap and surprising me as she kissed me passionately, rubbing her pussy against my erection. "I'm sorry. I know I can be a bitch sometimes, but I was worried. I love you so much," she purred between kisses.

Bella was my drug in every way, and I quickly stood up with her still wrapped around my waist and carried her upstairs.

"I'm sorry, too, Baby," I groaned, my hands massaging her fuckable ass. "I shouldn't have locked you out like that, but losing my men…"

"I know, Edward, I understand. I'm sorry, but I'm here for you. I'll help you through this." Fuck, I felt better already, and Bella wasn't even naked yet.

"Can I fuck the shit out of you now?" I smirked as I laid Bella down on her bed.

"Well…" Bella giggled, pretending to think about it.

"You know, I'll just take that as a yes," I snarled, undoing my pants. I lifted Bella's shirt so I could see her sweet pussy. I was in too much of a hurry to take it off right now. If Bella was wet enough, I just wanted to ram my cock inside her. Bella made all the pain disappear when I was with her this way.

I slipped two fingers inside her while I fumbled around in my wallet for a condom. "Fuck, Baby, you're always ready for me."

"I was ready the moment you walked through my door, Edward," Bella yearned, bucking her hips while I rolled the rubber over my cock. I couldn't wait until I could fuck Bella without these fucking things. "Three days is a… Ugh, fuck…yes!" Bella rambled as I thrust into her wet sex. Oh, three days _was_ too long. My cock was rejoicing at finally coming home.

"Mmm…let's see what make up sex is like, huh?" I purred, lifting her top clean off her body. Bella groaned as I took her nipple in my mouth and set a maddening pace with my cock.

Fuck me, make up sex was incredible.

"I should go soon," I sighed. Bella's back was pressed against my chest while one of my hands was draped over her waist, slowly caressing her nipple. I couldn't get enough of my girl. We'd been making love for the last two hours.

"I know," Bella whimpered, holding my arm that was wrapped around her tighter.

"I hate fighting with you, Baby," I whispered, sucking on her earlobe. "But I have to admit, I fucking love the makeup sex." Bella giggled, rubbing her ass against my cock. "You need to stop that, otherwise I will fuck you again."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now," I sighed, pulling her even closer to me. "You have no idea how much you calm me."

"Good, you needed it. I've never seen you worked up this badly before, and I know this isn't the first time you've lost men."

"It was different this time," I murmured, resting my chin on her shoulder from behind while I stared into space.

"In what way?" Bella asked, stroking my arm in encouragement.

"Michael isn't so different from me," I sighed. Bella turned around to face me, her eyes searching.

"Why?"

"We both came from the streets. Michael was a good fighter, too, like I had been."

"You were a fighter?" Bella beamed, running her hands down my chest. "Actually, that doesn't surprise me."

"That's how Aro found me. He saw one of my fights when I was younger at a local club. I started doing odd debt collecting jobs for him first. Aro took me in when he learned I was all alone."

"How old were you when he took you in?"

"You really want to know?" I frowned, looking down at her.

Bella beamed up at me, running her hands through my hair. "Yes, I want to know everything about you."

"Fourteen," I whispered, looking down at her.

Bella gasped. "You were all alone when you were only fourteen?"

"Yes," I smiled sadly, stroking her face. I'd lost my mother two years before that, but I couldn't tell Bella that just yet. I wasn't ready.

"Edward, that's heartbreaking."

"Bella, your father beat the shit out of you when you were younger; that's even worse," I commented. "If I ever come face to face with him, fuck, I would…" Bella interrupted my rant with a fierce kiss.

"I don't need you to beat my father up, Edward," Bella giggled as our lips broke apart.

"I would if you asked me to, though," I grinned, pecking her lips before I got up. I couldn't risk staying here much longer.

"So the nickname Emmett and Jasper use — Brawler — was that you're fighting name?" Bella suddenly thought.

"How do you know about that?" I chuckled, slipping into my pants.

"I've heard them say it to you a few times over the years, and I always wondered what it meant."

"Yeah, that was my fighting name."

"Were you good?" Bella sat up, stretching before reaching for her shirt.

"I was unbeatable," I grinned. Yeah, I was being cocky, but Bella knew me. I wasn't going to deny how good I was.

"Why am I not shocked?" Bella giggled, standing up to see me out.

"What were the new girls like earlier?"

"Fine. I think they'll fit in well."

"I'll look into this Vicki thing, too, Baby."

"No, you have enough to do," Bella complained.

"I want to." I kissed her lips to silence her. "Now, get some sleep."

"Well, after being ravaged by you, I think I'll sleep just fine, thank you."

I gave her my panty dropping smile and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I'm coming back tomorrow night, so you'll need to get some rest." Bella hit my chest playfully.

"Just go," she ordered with a sexy smirk. With a great amount of effort, I pulled myself away.

Y~O~M

"Emmett, I swear if you keep putting shit on my playlist, I am going to fucking take a swing at you," I growled as I walked into the gym.

"Why?" Emmett snorted. "It's better than that Motown shit you listen to."

"While I was on my morning run, do you know who I was singing along to?" Jasper had joined us now, and was sipping some water with an amused look on his face.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Fucking _Justin Bieber,"_ I seethed. Jasper choked on his water while Emmett howled with laughter. "It's not fucking funny."

"Boss, come on, you have to see the funny side. What song was it? _Baby?"_ Emmett was still trying to control his laughter.

"No, it was that _As Long as You Love Me_ shit! You overstepped the mark, fucker," I glared, pushing him playfully.

"Oh, bring it on _Brawler._ I still need a rematch from our fight last month." I laughed. Emmett would lose again and he knew it. We often had a few friendly rounds at City Limits when the ring was free.

"Oh, I'd pay to see that match again," Jasper called, going back to the weight bench.

"What do you say, _Brawler,_ want to do a few rounds in the ring?" Emmett goaded.

"Not now; maybe next week. I'm going to beat you with some fucking Justin Bieber boxing gloves," I warned.

"Death by Bieber… Nice," Jasper laughed.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Emmett complained. The boys and I continued our banter for a little while. With the week we'd just had, I didn't want to talk about work right away.

There were still a few leads to follow, but Jasper was chasing those while Emmett and I did the rounds in East District.

Frankie was trying to trace some of the serial numbers from a few of the guns I'd taken from the fucked up shipment. I wasn't holding my breath, though. Most of the numbers had been filed off, but it was still worth a try.

Once Emmett and I were done, I sent him to Breaking Dawn to keep an eye on Bella while I went to see Aro at the mansion. Trouble seemed to follow my girl around lately, and I was glad to have Jasper and Emmett on my side to help me look out for her.

"Edward," Aro greeted me and began to pour us both a whiskey. "How is the lead chasing coming along?"

"Francis Petal doesn't exist, Aro." I threw the paperwork down on his desk. "Alec has either been fooled by this _source_ or he was in on it. I've searched for this guy everywhere. He doesn't show up on any databases."

I waited while Aro perused the paperwork, and watched his face drop as he took it all in. The hope he'd had for Alec was fading with each day that passed, and I knew it was hard for him to accept that his son was a waste of fucking space.

"It would appear you might be right," Aro sighed deeply, downing his whiskey. "My hopes for Alec were in vain, it would seem."

"I'm sorry, Aro." I fucking meant it, too. I hated Alec for letting his father down like this.

"Do we have any leads on who this shipment belongs to?" Aro brushed off my comment just like I knew he would. He didn't need my pity. Aro was the Boss. If his own son _had_ betrayed him, Aro only had one option. A Boss couldn't be seen as weak, even if it meant sentencing his own son to death.

"No, but I have a feeling if they find out we took it, they'll make themselves known."

"What has Alec brought to our doorstep? How could he be so reckless? He assured me this was a safe deal!"

"I know how much you wanted to believe in him, Aro."

"I just have to face the facts. My son will never be the man you are, Edward."

"I wish I could disagree, but I'm sick of cleaning up his fucking mess." I sighed, downing my whiskey.

"Have you ever thought about marrying into my family, Edward? You'd make a fine leader." Aro looked at me seriously. No fucking way was I going to let Heidi come near me with her fake tits.

"I'm not looking for a wife just yet, Aro," I chuckled as he poured me another drink. "And I'm no leader."

"Marcus was right about you," Aro mused. "I don't know why I never noticed it before." I frowned, having no idea what he was talking about. "I know Marcus jokes about you marrying Heidi, but Edward, think of the possibilities. We would 'make' you. You'd be a Volturi, not that I don't see you as one already. You and Alec could run all this together. You _are_ a born leader."

I was trying not to choke on my whiskey while Aro spoke. "I'm not sure which fantasy world you are living in, Aro, but we both know Alec and I could never run this together."

"I know, my boy, but a man can dream."

"And…well, Heidi — she just isn't my type," I quickly followed, looking down at the floor.

"Ah, you mean she isn't Isabella." My eyes snapped up. No, Aro couldn't know; Bella and I had done everything right. We'd been so careful!

"Isabella is one of a kind. That's for sure," I chuckled into my empty glass.

"You have great restraint, Edward, I'll give you that. I'm not sure I could stay away from what my heart desired." _Heart?_ Fuck, has he worked it out?

"Perhaps I care about Isabella too much. I know the consequences of our actions, Aro. I would never do anything to put her in harm's way."

"She is a rare beauty, Edward. I can understand your need to protect her. Isabella reminds me much of my late wife in her younger years. Perhaps that is why I took such a shine to her a few years ago."

I would be forever thankful to Aro for taking Bella in. My life wouldn't be the same without her now. She was my reason for living.

"I'll always look out for her, Aro."

"I have no doubt that you will, my boy."

"Aro, I have to ask…" Aro looked up and nodded for me to continue. "Are you worried about who this shipment might belong to?"

"Edward, I know you're not stupid. You know as well as I do that a shipment that large can only come from another Mafia family. We need to be on our guard, because when they do come for us, they will come with everything they've got. I fear my son may have just started a war."

It was as I thought. I figured it had to be another mafia family, and as I made my way to Breaking Dawn, I knew I had to find out which family we'd stolen from before they found us.

* * *

**A/N So, what did you think? Their first fight and then the make up sex. Mmm... make up sex! And is a war brewing?**

**Bee and I have been so amazed with your reviews that we want to give you all a reward. When we reach 1750 reviews, we are going to post an outtake. Here's where you come in… we want to hear what you would like to see for the first outtake. Leave us a suggestion in your review, and on Sunday, we'll set up a pole with the top choices for you all to vote on. When we hit the magic number, we will post the outtake, so make sure to review if you want to see it! :)**


	28. Chapter 26 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

* * *

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**A/N Well, Sally and I had a giggle reading some of your outtake suggestions. The poll is now up, so please take a few seconds to vote. The pole will stay open for a week, then Sally and I will start the outtake. ;)**

**Okay, lets get on with the show, shall we? **

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was sore in all the right places. Edward had really fucked me hard last night, but I knew he needed it. I wasn't lying to him when I said I'd never seen him that worked up before. The sex was incredible, though, and worth every ache in my body. I had never given much thought to what people said about make up sex, but after last night, I thought I may just have to fight with Edward more often.

With a smile on my face, I got out of bed and went to run myself a hot bath. It wouldn't do to be stiff when I had to dance tonight, and a nice, relaxing soak would do wonders. I started the water and then added some lavender bath salt. While the tub filled, I put my iPod in the docking station, turned on some soft rock, and then eased myself into the oversized tub.

After an hour or so of soaking in the relaxing water, I climbed out and wrapped up in a bath sheet before heading to my bedroom to pick out my outfit for the night. I wanted to get to the club early in case Edward was there. I knew he was serious when he said he would look into Vicki's disappearance, and I wanted to help out in any way I could. Once I was ready for the evening and my clothes were in my bag, I locked up my apartment and headed for the club.

I was surprised to see that Lily and Mary were already there when I got there, and Mary shocked me even more when she smiled widely and jumped up from her seat in the locker room to give me a tight hug.

"Hi, Bella!" she said cheerfully with her arms still wrapped around my waist.

I glanced at Lily, who just rolled her eyes as if to say her friend's actions were totally normal. "Hi, Mary. What time does your shift start?" I greeted, taking a step back from her.

"Oh, Lily and I are both on in an hour, but we wanted to get here early to learn a little more about this place and the people.

I nodded my head, not sure what to say to that.

"Actually, I was just about to go outside and have a smoke," Lily spoke up. "You can join me if you want." Without another word, Lily got up and walked out the back door with her purse in her hand.

I was a little bewildered, and Mary must have noticed because she giggled. "Yeah, she can be a bitch sometimes. Don't let it get to you. She's stoking herself up for tonight because she doesn't want any of the guys to think they can take advantage of her. Come on," she said, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me outside.

Lily was sitting on a milk crate, leaning against the wall when we walked out. She already had a cigarette lit and was lighting a second one, which she handed to me.

"Thanks," I told her as I leaned up against the wall beside her. Mary went up to her and actually sat right on her lap. I almost laughed but then thought better of it. They were best friends, after all.

We sat and talked for about twenty minutes, just getting to know each other a little. I could tell Lily would be able to hold her own out on the dance floor simply by the way she came across to me. Let's just say I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, because she could definitely be a bitch if she wanted to be.

Mary was the opposite. She was naturally inquisitive, but she was careful to stay away from the subject of my past. I guess she learned her lesson yesterday.

I was just about to answer one of Mary's many questions when the backdoor to the club opened and Alec stepped out. "I figured I would find you out here, Isabella. We need to talk." His eyes moved from away me and he finally noticed that I wasn't alone. "Well, hello, Ladies. And who might you be?"

Lily took one long look at him and then continued smoking her cigarette. Mary didn't look like she was going to say anything either, so I pushed off the wall. "Alec, this is Mary and Lily. Mary is Breaking Dawn's new server, and Lily is here to replace Vicki as a dancer. Tonight is their first official night. Girls, this is Alec Volturi, the owner's son. Alec, we are just getting to know each other a little better." I smiled over at the girls, who returned my smile before looking at Alec cautiously. "They don't start for another thirty minutes, and I'm not scheduled to dance for an hour and a half. I'll come find you when I get back inside."

I knew it would piss him off, but I turned my back to him without another word, clearly dismissing him. Mary giggled and Lily raised an eyebrow at me as I heard the door shut behind me.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Lily was the first to speak.

"Alec is my ex-boyfriend; he just doesn't know it yet. He's a possessive asshole, but as I'm sure you saw, he has no qualms about checking out other girls right in front of me. He could never keep his dick in his pants, either." There was a bite to my tone that I didn't even try to hide. I couldn't care less what Alec did these days, but what he did when we were together still pissed me the hell off.

Mary looked at me a little skeptically. "How can he be your ex-boyfriend and not know it?"

"I moved in with him shortly after I started working at Breaking Dawn. He was a total gentleman then, and did everything he could to impress me, including moving me into his father's house and out of the rat infested motel I was living in.

"Some personal things went down several weeks back, and let's just say I moved out. He just refuses to pull his head out of his own ass long enough to admit that whatever we had is over." I really didn't want to talk about that son-of-a-bitch, so I changed the subject. "What about you? Do either of you have boyfriends?"

Lily barked out a laugh and I looked at her in confusion while Mary answered. "No, we're both single. I guess I just haven't met the right guy yet, and well, it takes a certain type of guy to handle Lily... Or should I say to let her handle him." She started laughing as she bumped shoulders with her friend.

"Shut up you little whelp! I'm not that fucking bad!" Lily was laughing as she said it, so I could only assume she knew the truth of Mary's words.

We stayed outside laughing and joking for another twenty minutes before we decided to head back in. My defenses started to crumble around the two of them without me even realizing it, but when I did, I thought about how easy it was to talk around them. They were vastly different from anyone I had ever known, but I could easily see the three of us becoming close friends.

oxoxoxo

Mary made her way to the lounge to start serving drinks, and Lily hung back in the locker room to check her makeup and hair. I wasn't sure what she was worried about. She had a natural, sexy vibe about her that the men would eat up. Her badass persona only added to it.

I decided to go find Alec before I got ready for the night, because I really didn't want him ogling me when I put on my outfit. I walked down the hall and stopped just outside the back room because I heard Jane's nasally voice coming from within.

"You're so tense, Baby. Let me help you with that."

I wasn't surprised when I heard Alec respond. "Mm, and just what did you have in mind? Are you going to let me bend you over and fuck that sweet pussy of yours again?"

I felt my stomach churn in disgust at myself for ever being with him. "You know you don't have to ask, Alec. I've always been yours for the taking."

I heard a growl rip from Alec's chest as Jane squealed with obvious excitement. It wasn't hard to know when Alec started slamming into her because of cries. "Fuck, yes! Just like that, Alec. Fuck me hard so you can release some of that tension."

I listened to them for several minutes, and I could tell they were both close to climaxing, so I moved to stand in the doorway. Jane was bent over the card table, and Alec was thrusting into her sporadically as he pulled her hips back to meet his. His pants were around his ankles, and her dress was pooled at her feet.

"So fucking tight, Janey. Always so goddamn perfect." I watched as his hand snaked around her waist and he started playing with her clit. "That's right, Baby, I want you to come all over my cock."

"Ung, harder then," Jane demanded. "Fuck me harder, Alec." His moves sped up as his free hand moved to her head and he shoved her down farther until her face was flush with the felt table. I could hear her wanton moans amongst the sound of wet skin slapping together. After another minute, Jane cried out her release and Alec followed quickly after.

I decided to make my presence known in that moment, and clapped my hands together slowly a few times. "Bravo," I said with a sarcastic laugh. "Terrific performance. Alec, if I didn't know any better, I would think you had moved on and got over me."

They both scrambled for their clothes as I continued with my monologue. "If Jane's pussy is so perfect, Alec, then why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend? You obviously enjoy fucking her. Oh wait; you enjoy fucking anything with tits, don't you?"

Alec had just finished buttoning up his pants and was now stalking toward me. "You fucking worthless bitch! How dare you talk to me like that in my own club?"

I was about to respond when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Edward standing there, obviously pissed off. I guess he heard what Alec just said. "You're fucking club, Alec? I don't fucking think so. Your days of waltzing in here like you own the place are over when I go to your father."

"You wouldn't fucking dare!" Alec roared. "This is none of your damn business anyway, Cullen! This is between Isabella and me."

I could see the tension rippling in Edward's shoulders at Alec's words, and I knew it was time for me to say something. "Alec, I'm going to say this to you one time and one time only. There is no us anymore. We are over. I know I gave you six months to clean up your act, but it's obvious you're not even trying. You never loved me, and that's fine. I was an idiot for ever thinking that you could change." I looked directly in his eyes, letting my words sink in. "I will never marry you, nor will I continue to live this lie. Edward won't go to your father about this, but there will be conditions."

"Excuse me?" Alec roared. "You think you can tell me what to do?"

"I don't think, I know. If you continue to harass me about this, or try to force me into coming back to you, Edward won't have to go to Aro, because I will. IT. IS. OVER. ALEC!"

Without another word or glance in his direction, I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room. The adrenaline was pumping heavily through my veins, and when I got a few steps away, I was able to breathe again. I was also able to think. Calling over my shoulder loudly, I added one final thought. "Oh, and Edward?" When I saw him appear in the doorway with Alec and Jane behind him, I continued. "I want Jane fired immediately."

I watched Edward's eyes darken with lust, but he kept his composure. "Consider it done, Isabella." Just before I walked into the locker room, Edward grinned and winked at me.

Knowing that I didn't have long before Jane stormed in here to get her things, I grabbed my purse and went out to have another cigarette. My adrenaline high was wearing off, and I didn't want to deal with another confrontation for the rest of the night. I knew Edward would take care of Alec if he was an issue, and security would be with Jane as she grabbed her stuff. I had about twenty minutes to myself before I needed to go get ready for my first number.

oxoxoxo

I took fifteen minutes to get ready once everything had calmed down. When I first came back inside, I went in search of Edward to make sure that Alec hadn't caused any problems. He told me Alec had been pissed, and that shortly after I had stormed out the back, Alec took off, too. I was relieved. I didn't need to deal with any more shit tonight. After that, I headed back to the locker room to get dressed.

Tonight's outfit was relatively simple to put on, but sexy all the same. It was basically a sexy swimsuit, but I didn't care as long as the guys in the club liked it and tipped me well. The material was black with gold tiger-like stripes swirled around it, and was metallic. The lights in the club would make it look amazing when I was dancing. The top was basically two pieces of material that formed a "V" to cover my tits, and tied around my back and neck. The fabric was sewn onto a ring, which connected the top with the bottoms just above my bellybutton. The bottoms were classic bikini-style, except for where they connected with the ring in the front. They were hi-cut, exposing most of my hips, and tied on each side. I paired the outfit with a set of black and gold stilettos with a four inch heel.

I knew Alec had already left, but I still wanted to send him a message tonight. The entire time I had been out back smoking, a song kept floating through my mind. I decided that I needed to stop by and see Irina before I danced tonight; my first number was going to change. After all, I wasn't going to take Alec's shit anymore, and neither was Edward. Once I was ready, I headed out to the DJ booth.

"Hey, Hun. What can I do for you?" Irina asked as I approached her.

I grinned at her as I rested my arms on the counter in front of me. "Change of plans for my first number tonight. Do you have Twisted Sister's '_We're not Gonna Take It_'? That fits my mood better than the other one."

"You got it, Babe. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Nope, that's it for now, but thanks."

"Alright, I'll get it queued up."

I walked backstage and waited for Lily to finish her song. It was her second of the night, and the crowd seemed to really like her. I selfishly hoped that her working here wasn't going to take away from my tips too much.

When she was done and the stage was clear, I made my way to the pole in the darkness that surrounded me. I had finally told Alec off, and I felt damn good. Nothing was going to hold me back now.

The drums started in just before Dee Snider's voice, and I started swaying my hips and moving along the pole a little. As the music and lights built up, my movements got more exaggerated, and the noise in the club got louder. I could feel the song pumping through my veins with each step I took, and it only spurred me on.

About halfway through the song, I felt Edward's eyes on me, and quickly used the pole to spin in a circle. As I did, I scanned the room for him. He was standing at the back of the club, leaning casually against the wall. He looked sexy as hell, and I wanted more than anything to just jump of the stage and run over to him. I managed to finish the song, but my gaze kept returning to his, and the last time our eyes met, I saw him subtly adjust himself. It seemed as if he liked my attitude tonight in more ways than one.

When the music finally ended and the lights died down, I gathered my tips and made my way offstage. I was breathing hard and sweating, but that was normal for me. A lot of the other girls danced to slower songs because they couldn't keep up the momentum hard rock required. I thrived on it because it made me feel so alive.

As I was passing Edward's office on my way to the locker room, his door opened and he pulled me inside. Before I could even process what was happening, my back was against the now closed door and his lips were attached to mine in a fierce kiss. When he finally pulled away, we were both panting hard. "Fuck, Baby, I want you so bad right now. Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are?"

"Mm, I have some idea. You telling me never hurts, though." I kissed him again, softly this time. "I love you, Edward, and I love kissing you, but this isn't the place. I need to get back to the locker room before anyone realizes I'm missing."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart, but this isn't over. I'll text you later before I stop by, okay?"

"Okay." I kissed him once more and then reached for the doorknob.

I closed the door as I left and turned around with a big smile on my face, only to run right into Mary.

**Oops, Bella has run into Mary. Is anyone worried about that? **

**See you all Thursday. Maybe even a little sooner, if you ask nicely. ) **

**Bee and Sally**

**oxoxoxo**


	29. Chapter 27 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Wow! What can we say? Bee and I are absolutely amazed at the continued response to this story. To thank you all, we are posting again today and will post one more chapter later in the week!**

**Edward's Mood Song:**_** How Sweet it is to be Loved by You **_**by Marvin Gaye**_** — because having someone to share your secrets with is something Edward has never had before.**_

* * *

Chapter 27

EPOV

Bella had gotten me well and truly worked up tonight. It was hot enough seeing her stand up to that motherfucker, Alec — let alone watching the way she was working the pole with a sense of freedom tonight. _I get it, Baby. We're not going to take it anymore. I know you're my girl!_

I know I shouldn't have pulled her into my office. I knew it was dangerous, but I needed a quick taste, and fuck me, that kiss against my office door had been worth it.

Just as I was about to go back to my desk, I heard Bella's voice.

"Sorry, Mary!" Bella sounded a little flustered._ Relax, Baby. No one is going to guess what we were just doing._

"You were great on stage," Mary chimed. "The men just love you, huh?" I tried to suppress a growl. I really shouldn't have been listening to this conversation, but I couldn't move. I could listen to my girl talk all day. Plus, I was a nosy fucker when it came to Bella.

"I think they like the attitude I give them." _No, Baby, I think it's a bit more than that._

"Is that Edward's office?"

"Um...yeah, I was just taking his whiskey to him." I could imagine Bella squirming a little, trying to find an excuse for walking out of my office.

"The guys here all seem a little..." Mary was silent for a few seconds, obviously trying to find the right word. "Overwhelming."

"You'll get used to them," Bella giggled. Fuck, I loved her laugh. I was so pussy whipped.

"So, Edward runs this club?"

"Yeah, for Alec's father, Aro."

"Aro? I think I've heard of him. He's a big name here in Chicago, right?" Mary was very inquisitive, but that just seemed to be her nature. She'd been that way in her interview, too. She was the total opposite of her friend Lily. I was sure Lily had been trying to kill me with that ice cold stare of hers. I knew females like Mary and Lily could handle themselves in a club like this, though. That was why I gave them both a job.

"Yeah, Aro is a very well respected man in this town." Bella's voice was fading as she walked away from my door. I could hear Mary muttering after her.

I'd only just sat behind my desk when my door flew open.

"You're really firing me?" Jane screeched with her hands on her hips. Why did I ever waste my time fucking this piece of trash?

"You barge into my office without knocking and have the fucking nerve to ask that!" I seethed. "Get the fuck out of this club, Jane, before I call Emmett and Jasper to throw you out. If I'd known you were still here, I would have done it an hour ago!"

"But Eddie, this is me we're talking about," Jane sang, fluttering her eyelashes at me. Yeah, that never worked when I had been fucking her. "Think of all the fun times we've had in here. If you want, we could..."

"Jane, you're a whore. Whatever went on between us has been over for fucking months! Isabella caught you fucking Alec less than an hour ago, and you know I don't go near anything that he's dipped his dick in. I fucking mean it — get out of this club or I will call Emmett to throw you out on your skinny ass before you can even blink." Jane could hear the threat in my voice, and rushed off, sobbing all the way down the hallway. _Good fucking riddance._

"What the fuck have you done to Jane?" Emmett asked, wandering into my office a few seconds later.

"I just fired her," I muttered, looking down at my computer. "Did Alec come back?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him in the club eye fucking Isabella while she was dancing," Emmett snorted as I looked up at him. I wasn't in the mood for his fucking teasing today. "I'm being serious. He can't keep his eyes off her. He looks pissed off, too, though."

"That's probably because Isabella told him it's over between them."

"Whoa...she did what?"

"She saw him fucking Jane against the card table in the back room." I tried to hide my smirk. Alec was a fucking idiot.

"Ah, okay, now it all makes sense," Emmett chuckled.

"Come on. I think Alec has overstayed his welcome here tonight." I didn't like the idea of Alec watching my girl, knowing how fucking enraged he would be right now. Bella had really put him in his place earlier. He was probably already making his way through the whiskey at the bar.

As my eyes scanned the room for him, I discovered that I was right. Bella was up on stage doing another sexy number, and Alec was downing a bottle of whiskey as he watched her.

"Alec," I tapped him on the shoulder. "I thought you'd left?"

"She thinks she's better than me," Alec seethed darkly, his eyes focused on Bella. "She'll pay. She'll fucking pay. No one speaks to me like that!"

"Isabella had every right to do what she did. You've fucked every dancer in this place, Alec." I took his arms, trying to lift him up. He was fucking wasted already.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Alec snarled, pulling away.

"Let Emmett take you home. You need to sleep this off," I suggested, trying my hardest to be nice. What I really wanted to do was push the fucker off the stool he was almost sitting on and ram my fist into his face.

"No, I'm not leaving until Isabella knows who she belongs to."

That was all it took for me to lose my cool. I gave Emmett the nod and we both grabbed one of Alec's arms.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Alec yelled all the way to the back door. I was done talking to him. I just wanted him away from Bella. "You can't do this to me. This is my club!"

"No," I snarled as Emmett and I threw him outside on the sidewalk. "This is your father's club, and until you can show Isabella some fucking respect, you're not setting a foot inside here again. Grow the fuck up, Alec. Go home and sleep this off." I didn't wait for his response. Emmett and I simply slammed the back door shut and locked it.

"Damn, that felt good," Emmett said as he clapped his hands together. "Do you want me to call Felix so he can come pick him up?"

"No!" I snapped. "The fucker can find his own way home. I'm sure he can still work his phone in the state he's in. Can you let security know that Alec is not allowed in under any circumstances?" Emmett was about to nod when he eyes caught the new dancer, Lily.

"Who the fuck is _that_?" Emmett licked his lips, eying her from top to bottom.

"Oh, that's Lily. She's Vicki's replacement," I chuckled, knowing Emmett was about to get burned if he went after that chick.

"I should go introduce myself," Emmett said, more to himself than to me.

Now this I had to watch — Emmett taking on the ice queen. He leaned up against the wall casually before tapping her on the shoulder. I'm guessing some dirty words were exchanged, because the next thing I saw was Lily taking hold of Em's dick hard, and not in a loving way. The pressure of her grip brought him to his knees, and she muttered something in his ear before storming off.

Emmett walked back over to me once he'd regained some composure.

"Fuck me," he gasped, holding my shoulder so he could stand. "I think I'm in love."

"Good luck with that!" I laughed before my eyes met with Bella in the hallway. I had to keep my formal pretense with her while we were in public. There were so many eyes watching us right now.

"I took the liberty of throwing Alec out." Bella smiled, nodding as she sipped her bottle of water. My eyes couldn't look away from the beads of sweat that were dripping down her cleavage. Fuck, I wanted to lap up every drop of sweat with my tongue. "I didn't want him making an idiot of himself."

"Thank you, Edward." Bella smiled, stepping a little closer to me. "I'm going home soon, but thank you for taking care of Alec for me."

"You know I always like to make sure you're safe," I winked before I began to walk away.

I left the club a few hours after Bella. Jasper was still busy looking into information about the fucked up shipment, so I told Emmett to go home, too, and jerk off to thoughts of Lily. I knew the dirty fucker would take my advice.

The streets were pretty quiet as I began the drive over to Bella's. I was only a few blocks away from the club when I noticed someone tailing me. It was one of our cars, I was sure of it. Fucking Alec! Did he really think I wouldn't notice? I sighed deeply, annoyed that I'd have to get these assholes off my tail before I could go to Bella.

Suddenly an idea hit me, and I took a detour over to Frankie's bar. I pulled up out front, making sure I was in full view of Alec's men before going in to see Frankie.

"Edward, this is a pleasant surprise!" Frankie welcomed me with open arms. "Maria, get Edward a drink." I watched Maria shyly go toward the whiskey bottles.

"Just a soda will do, thank you, Maria," I called before turning to Frankie. "I need a favor."

"Consider it done," Frankie replied as Maria handed me my soda.

"I need to borrow your car. Is it parked out the back?"

"Yes," he replied, somewhat confused.

"I also need to take Maria out the back with me."

"If you think for one second that I'm going to let you touch my daughter..." Frankie was losing it. He was a brave man to do that with me, but luckily he'd gotten the wrong idea.

"Frankie, it's not like that. I'm being followed," I muttered, tilting my head in the direction of Alec's men. "I need to be somewhere, and I want them to think I'm with Maria. It means she can't be seen until I get back. I'll be four hours at the most, I promise."

Frankie's eyes widened with understanding. "Who's following you?"

"Some of Alec's men. You'd think he'd learn to trust me, huh?" I mused.

"I think that boy has it in for you, Edward."

"You might be right," I snorted. Frankie didn't know the half of it.

"Okay, give me a second. I'll talk to Maria, and then you can make your escape." I always knew it had been a good idea to have Frankie on my side. He was a handy guy to have around.

I pulled into the back alley at Bella's half an hour later. Those fucking idiots had fallen for my plan. Now they'd be sitting in their car for hours while I got my fill of my girl.

"Hi," I smirked, leaning against Bella's doorframe as she opened the door.

"You're earlier than I thought you'd be," Bella giggled as I scooped her up by her ass and closed the door with my leg.

"I'm clearly still affected from earlier. You're so fucking sexy, Bella," I groaned, capturing her lips with mine. Bella moaned against my mouth, her hands gripping my shoulders as she ground herself against my erection.

"I don't know what got into me," Bella giggled as I placed her on the kitchen table. Yeah, the bedroom was just too far away.

"I'm hoping I'm going to get into you right now," I smoldered, running my hands in between her legs. Oh, my girl was definitely ready for me. I went to pull a condom out of my wallet when I groaned. For fuck sakes!

"Fuck!" I growled.

"What?" Bella asked, sitting up and running her hands through my hair.

"I'm out of condoms." Bella shook her head, laughing at me. "It's not funny. I want to fuck you so badly right now."

"I might have some," Bella mused, jumping off the table. It was then that I noticed she was wearing another of my shirts.

"Um…Bella, how many of my T-shirts do you have now?"

"Three. Why?" she turned and replied innocently.

"I can see I'm going to have to watch you with my shirts." I chuckled as I watched her sexy ass strut up the stairs to her bedroom.

I helped myself to some juice from her fridge while Bella looked for the damn condoms.

"Edward, you're not going to like this," Bella called from her bedroom. Fuck it all, I knew what was coming next. "We've used all the condoms."

"All of them?" I called up toward her. Bella pouted, nodding her head. "It's okay, Baby, we can just...talk." Talk? My cock was screaming at me, but I actually meant it. As long as I could hold Bella, I was happy. I was fucking in love; it didn't have to always be about sex. Okay, most of the time it did, but not _all_ the time.

"Talk?" Bella giggled, walking back down the stairs toward me.

"You don't think I can just talk?" I teased as she fell into my waiting arms.

"I think you'll find it difficult," Bella purred, stroking my steel cock gently.

"Fuck," I groaned. "I will if you keep doing that." Bella sniggered before standing on her tiptoes to kiss me softly. "We need to talk about Alec, anyway."

"My favorite topic," Bella teased before she led me toward her couch.

"This 'source' of his appears to be a fake," I sighed deeply as Bella curled up against my chest.

"So it's what you were afraid of."

"Aro fears the same thing," I continued, softly stroking Bella's silk hair. "That size of shipment can only to belong to one sort of crime ring."

"You mean it could be another Mafia family?" Bella couldn't hide the fear in her eyes as she gazed up at me. "Edward, what if this family starts a war? You can't get mixed up in it. W...wha...what if you get hurt? I can't deal with seeing you hurt — not again."

"Hush, Baby, there is no point worrying about that. These are all just assumptions right now. The shipment might not belong to any mafia family."

"Edward, how often are you ever wrong?" Damn it, she was such a smart ass.

"You have to stop worrying about me. This is what I do. It's all I've known."

"Have you ever wanted more than this?"

I looked down at Bella safely in my arms. Had I ever wanted more? The truth was, no, I hadn't wanted anything until Bella walked into my life.

"That depends what you mean by _this_," I beamed, leaning down to kiss her lips softly as she gazed up at me. "If you're meaning this right now, then, no, I don't want anything more than you."

"That's not what I meant," Bella giggled as my hand crept into her shirt. "See! I knew you wouldn't resist."

"I'm only caressing those amazing breasts of yours. It's not like I've pulled your shirt off and am attacking them with my mouth," I pointed out.

"Stop changing the subject and answer the question." Bella bit down on her bottom lip as I pulled her hardened nipples between my fingers. Fuck, I wanted to attack those nipples with my mouth now.

"You want to know if I ever wanted another life? One that doesn't involve the mafia?" Bella nodded, her eyes rolling into the back of her head because I was still playing with her gorgeous tits. "I had a life before the mafia, Bella," I whispered, forcing the words out.

"You did?" Bella gasped, turning suddenly so she was straddling my lap.

"Whoa...this position isn't going to help my urge to fuck you, Bella," I teased, thrusting up against her sweet pussy.

"Edward," Bella slapped my chest playfully. "Stop shutting down. Just tell me. I want to know."

"I lived with my mother and her friend until I was twelve." The words burned on the way out. The topic of my mother wasn't something I spoke about anymore. It was in the past; I'd moved on. If Bella really wanted to know the real me, though, then she needed to know about my mother and Caleb.

"Here in Chicago?" Bella hands were making slow, soothing circles on my chest as she waited for me to continue.

"Yes," I breathed in deeply. "I was just a normal kid. Caleb was my father figure, and obsessed with Motown music."

"Ah," Bella's eyes widened. "That explains your choice in music."

"Caleb always had music playing. He taught me to play the piano, too."

"And you play beautifully." Bella leaned in to peck my lips lightly.

"I had hours of lessons. God, I hated them when I was younger, but now..." I stopped, thinking back to my old, dear friend — the man who had risked his life for me.

"But what?" Bella encouraged.

I took a deep breath, gathering the strength to tell Bella the truth. "But now I'd give anything for one more lesson."

"Is he...I mean...did he...?" Bella was stumbling with her words.

"Yes, Bella," I smiled sadly, knowing what she was trying to ask. "Caleb is dead, as is my mother."

"I'm sorry, Edward." Bella wrapped her arms around me, and fuck me if that didn't take all the pain away. Being comforted by the woman I loved was unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

"It's okay, Baby," I cooed. "It all happened a long time ago."

"You've been alone all this time." Bella was planting loving kisses down my neck as she spoke. "I'm here now. I love you, and I always will."

"Mmm," I murmured as her hands slipped down to undo my pants. "What happened to just talking?"

"We'll talk again in a bit — right now I want to please you with my mouth." Holy fuck, I almost came instantly. "Would you like that, Edward?" Bella purred, rubbing her tiny hands against my throbbing cock.

"Do I really need to answer that?" I frowned, laughing just before my girl took me into her hot, wet mouth.

Bella gave the mother of blowjobs. I don't think I'd ever come so hard in someone's mouth before.

"I should open up to you more often if that's how you're going to repay me," I chuckled, buttoning my pants back up.

"I just wanted to relax you. I know how hard that must have been for you to tell me." Bella already knew me so well.

"Okay, I better go, Baby." Bella pouted at my words. "I need to get my car from Frankie's."

"What is your car doing at Frankie's?"

Oh shit. I forgot to tell Bella I had been followed tonight. "Alec had some of his men follow me from the club tonight."

"What?!" Bella fumed. "That son-of-a-bitch!"

"It's okay. I took Frankie's car. Alec's men are still waiting for me outside his bar."

"How did you manage that?" Bella eyed me suspiciously.

"Um...I kind of made it look like I was spending some time with...um...Frankie's daughter." Fuck, I just realized how bad it all sounded.

"Oh." That was all Bella could say? Double fuck!

"I was just trying to lose them, Baby. I didn't do anything with her."

"Oh, I know that. I...I guess I'm just as protective over you as you are with me." I breathed in relief that I hadn't upset her.

"I guess I'll see you at the club tomorrow," I replied, starting to leave. "I'll look more into this Vicki thing over the next week or so, too."

"You really don't have to."

"I don't mind," I muttered, kissing her goodbye.

"Oh, and Edward?" Bella called just as I was about to walk out of her view. "Don't forget to buy some condoms." I smiled wickedly at her.

Yeah, there was no doubt in my mind that Bella was made for me.

* * *

**A/N So Edward banned Alec from the club and then Alec had Edward followed…What do you think is going to happen with that?**

**The poll for voting on what outtake you want to see is still up on our profile, so don't forget to vote! We will post the outtake once we reach 1750 reviews! When that happens is up to you, so click that review button and leave us some love! See you later this week!**


	30. Chapter 28 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**A/N Don't forget to vote on our poll for the outtake.****It can be found on our profile page, and thank you to everyone who has voted so far. The winners so far are . . . interesting. ;) **

**We are dedicating this smut filled chapter to a few of our wonderful readers who have helped with pimping this story:- Andrea C Masen, Mrs A, Nic, A Jasper4me, Heather, Carol, Kelly, and Noc this smut filled chapter is just for you. **

**THANK YOU to everyone for all your support for this story. You are ALL amazing! **

* * *

**Warning! This chapter contains anal sex. **

**The scene will ****be denoted by *** start and *** end so you can chose to skip it if you want.**

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. What the hell? I thought as I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It was just after eight in the morning. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I grabbed my robe and made my way downstairs to look out the peephole in the door. To say I was shocked to see Aro there with three men would be an understatement.

I wrapped the robe securely around my body and tied it, covering Edward's shirt completely, and then unlocked the door.

"Good morning, Aro. Please, come in." I stepped to the side to allow him and his men entry to my apartment. "I don't have coffee made, but I can start a pot now, if you'd like."

I wasn't sure why he was here, but I had a feeling it had something to do with me telling Alec off yesterday.

"That won't be necessary, my dear. I just came by for a quick chat. I apologize if I woke you."

I smiled at him, suddenly at ease. Somehow, I didn't think Aro would be apologizing for waking me up if he was pissed off.

I gestured to the living room, so Aro moved to the couch and took a seat on the end. I walked to the other end and sat on the ottoman facing him. "Well, I would ask what this visit was concerning, but I have a feeling I already know."

Aro nodded. "My son went on quite the rampage last night. He was beyond drunk when he came home, claiming that Edward kicked him out of Breaking Dawn. He also said that you cut ties with him."

"And did he say anything else?" I was gonna be pissed if he was going to try to throw all the blame on Edward and me. "Did he say why I ended things with him or why Edward had to throw him out of the club?"

The man who had been more of a father to me than my own shook his head sadly. "He was beyond reason, my dear — which is part of the reason I am here. I want to get your side of the story before I confront my son. I have no doubt that he shared a lot of the blame, if not all of it for what happened."

"Aro, I walked into the back room and caught him fucking Jane. From what I overheard before I interrupted him, it wasn't the first time, either. I'm sick of his shit and I'm not going to put up with it anymore. I can't..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish my thoughts without giving away my biggest secret.

Aro slid over on the couch and took my hands in his own. "Isabella, you deserve more than my son has given you, and for that, I am truly sorry. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him, but he seems hell bent on doing anything and everything he can to throw that away. It saddens me, because I raised him better than that. Believe it or not, I raised him to be a gentleman and respect women."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes and I knew that he was disappointed that things weren't going to work out. "Aro, this is in no way a reflection on you. You are the reason I'm here today, and not living in some hell hole. If you're worried about me saying something to the authorities, I won't. I respect you too much to do that. Just because I'm not with your son anymore, doesn't mean I am cutting ties with you, too. I know that's not an option."

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "And the reason Edward threw Alec out of the club last night was because he was wasted. He didn't like the fact that I called him out on his man-whoring ways, nor did he like the fact that I told him we were over. He threw a typical tantrum, stormed off for an hour or so, and then came back, determined to make me realize my mistake, probably by beating me or raping me again. What he didn't understand was that Edward and his men weren't going to let that happen. When Alec refused to go home and sleep it off, he was thrown out and told not to come back."

Aro's sharp intake of breath was a quick reminder that he hadn't been privy to everything Alec had done to me. "It was after you sent Edward to Brazil. The same night he left those bruises on my arms. Alec told me I was his and that he would take me anyway and any time he wanted to. I never told him no, so maybe that isn't classified as rape, but..."

"Isabella, stop." He held his hand in the air, ceasing my words. "Had I known things had gotten that bad, I would have done more than give my son a beating that night. I might have been arranging his funeral. You are the daughter I never had, and did nothing to deserve the hell he put you through. I know it won't make a difference now, but I am truly sorry for what my son did to you." He squeezed my hands in his before meeting my eyes once more. "And as for your loyalties, I never doubted them for a moment, Isabella. I support your decision completely, and will continue to do everything I can to look out for you."

I reached up to wipe a few stray tears from the corners of my eyes. "Thank you, Aro. I wish somehow you could have been my father in this life, not that bastard sperm donor. We're not even related, and you treat me better than he ever did."

I stood when Aro rose from the couch. He pulled me to him and kissed each of my cheeks. "He will never know what a true gem he had right in front of him, my dear, and what he lost, I gained. I must be going now, but thank you for letting me invade your home and speak to you. You know how to get a hold of me should anything happen." I nodded, following him to the door. His men had already risen and walked out, checking the perimeter for any possible threat, I assumed. "Goodbye, dear Isabella. Please don't be a stranger."

"I won't," I promised as I closed the door behind him.

After Aro left, I grabbed my disposable phone and called Edward to tell him about my unexpected visitor. He was just about to go out running, so we didn't talk for long, but promised we would see each other at the club later.

oxoxoxo

The week went by without incident, luckily. I knew Alec hadn't given up, but he was laying low for now. If I had to guess, I would assume he was planning something and biding his time until he could carry out those plans.

I was shocked yesterday when I arrived at the club early to find Aro there waiting for me. He asked me to find Lily and bring her to Edward's office because he wanted to meet with us both. Apparently, Lily had been bringing in numbers close to mine, and Aro wanted to take advantage of that by having us dance together once a week on the second stage.

The stage was usually reserved for the strippers, but it had two poles on it placed side-by-side. I was a bit concerned about competing with someone dancing on the main stage, but Aro assured me that, during our song, no one would be on the primary stage. He promised that if the dance brought in the numbers he was hoping for, Lily and I would make fifteen hundred dollars each plus tips. I wasn't going to turn down that amount of money. It was only once a week, after all.

We had agreed to meet this morning to practice onstage while the club was closed, so there were only a few people here when I got here. Edward was in his office doing paperwork and following up on some leads for both the shipment and Vicki's disappearance. So far, he hadn't come up with much on either, but he was still hopeful. It was looking more and more like the shipment belonged to another mafia family, he just couldn't pinpoint who.

Jasper had picked me up this morning because Edward was worried about Alec, even though he still didn't know where I lived as far as we knew. When we walked in, Mary and Lily were already in the lounge and Irina was sitting at the DJ booth. I hadn't expected Mary to be here, but I guess I should have. Lily and Mary seemed to be joined at the hip. It made me envy their friendship, and I started to wonder what it would be like to have a best friend that I did everything with. Angela was as close as I had, and while we were quite close, there were still things that I kept from her. It would be nice to have a girlfriend I could confide in about anything.

As we approached, I noticed Mary staring at Jasper with an awed look on her face. He was making small talk with me, so he hadn't noticed her yet, but when he did, he stopped mid-sentence and smiled widely. "Well, hello. And who might you be?" he asked as he held a hand out to her.

She took his hand and giggled when he kissed the back of it. "I'm Mary. And you are?"

Rolling my eyes, I waved to Mary and then joined Lily up on the stage. "So, what's the plan," I asked as I watched her stretch out her muscles.

"Well, I know you usually dance to Rock, but I had a different song in mind. Irina?" Lily called. When Irina looked up from her book, Lily nodded. The next thing I knew, a song was playing through the sound system. It definitely wasn't my normal genre, but the beat was good, and it would be easy to dance to. "It's called Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls. Have you heard it before?" Lily asked when the song ended.

A little embarrassed, I shook my head. "I can't say that I have, but it's got a good beat. It would easy enough to dance to, I think."

"I was hoping you would say that. Here's what I'm thinking..."

We spent the next two hours going over what the dance would entail. I found it easier to dance with someone than I thought I would, but that might just have been because Lily was a trained dancer and had some great ideas. Once we had the choreography down, we talked about what we would wear. "Now, I know you're not comfortable stripping, and honestly, neither am I, but the video of this song is really hot, and I thought we could incorporate part of it into our number." She grabbed her phone out of her bag and pulled up the YouTube video for it. We sat together and watched the small screen, and when it was over, she continued. "I'm not thinking anything major, just like a sweater or something like the dancers in the video. Would you be game for that? We'd both still have our other clothes on underneath."

I knew Edward would flip if he thought I was actually stripping, but honestly, I didn't see an issue with it. I would still be wearing my normal attire underneath, so I told Lily I would be fine with it. We were talking about what to wear with Mary walked out from the back of the club with Jasper.

"Nice of you to join us, Mary," Lily said with a roll of her eyes. "I thought you were going to keep us company while we practiced."

Mary blushed a bright red as she smiled at Jasper. "Sorry, I got a little distracted. Jasper was..."

"I don't want to know!" Lily laughed, pulling a sweatshirt on over her tank top. "Isabella and I were talking about outfits, but I thought we could just go shopping and then grab a bite to eat. Is that okay?" she asked me.

I didn't have any plans before work, so I agreed. "Jasper, will you let Edward know that I'm going out with the girls? My shift doesn't start until five, but I'll be back around four to help him out in the office on that project he's working on." When Jasper nodded his head, the three of us girls turned to leave, giggling all the way out the door.

We went to Frederick's and found perfect outfits for our dance, and then stopped for lunch at a small diner. As we sat at the table waiting for our food, we started talking about Breaking Dawn and the people that worked there.

Lily got a call on her cellphone, and after checking the Caller ID, she excused herself, leaving Mary and me alone. "So you and Jasper seemed to have really hit it off," I commented once Lily was out of earshot.

"Oh, my God! I know! He's really hot and sweet. He was working on something for Edward in the back room, and I just sat in there keeping him company. Does he have a girlfriend?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. I had never seen him with the same girl twice. "Not that I know of," I answered. He seemed really taken by her, and I didn't want to ruin his chances with her by running my mouth. It wasn't my place to say anything anyway. The smile on Mary's face was enough to tell me she liked him a lot, too. "He seemed to really like you though," I added.

"Can I ask you something?" Mary questioned after our waitress dropped off our order. I nodded through a mouthful of french fries. "You and Edward are good friends, right?"

My guard immediately went up and I knew I had to tread carefully. "We've known each other for over two years, so yeah, I guess you could say we're friends."

"Has he always lived here in Chicago?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. I'm not positive, though. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"He looks really familiar to me for some reason," she explained. "I feel like I know him from somewhere, but I can't figure out where."

"Are you letting your imagination run wild again, Mary?" Lily asked as she rejoined us at the table. "We've talked about this already. How could you possibly have met him?"

Mary laughed. "I know, I know. You're right; he just looks so familiar to me."

The rest of lunch was filled with easy conversation as we all got to know each other a little more. Before we went our separate ways, Lily and I agreed that if Edward and Aro were amenable, we would try our dance tonight. I was honestly excited about the prospect, and went home to shower and get ready.

When I got to the club, I stopped by the bar to grab a whiskey for Edward. He had been here all day, as far as I knew, and I figured he would be dying for a drink. There were very few people there, so I wasn't worried about being seen. Most of the dancers for the night wouldn't start arriving for at least another thirty minutes, and the ones that were there already were busy out on the floor.

I knocked on his door and then let myself in, locking it behind me. "Hey. I thought you could probably use a drink."

Edward's eyes lit up when he saw me, and he immediately stood from his desk and pulled me into his arms. "God, you're perfect," he whispered against my lips before kissing me hard enough to make my knees buckle. "How did it go with the girls this afternoon?" he asked when we both needed to come up for air.

"It went really good. Actually, if you're okay with it, Lily and I are ready and wanted to give the dance a go tonight."

"Well that didn't take you long. Are you sure you're ready? You only had today to practice it."

I pulled him into my arms and rested my head on his chest. I had an overwhelming urge to be close to him. "Yeah, I'm sure. The dance was easy enough to learn, and we went to get new outfits for it this afternoon. If you give us the go ahead, we'll try it out tonight."

Edward walked back to his desk and glanced at his computer. "I don't see why that would be a problem. You and Lily are scheduled to dance back to back at 6:15 and 6:30, so we can do it then. Why don't you come get me at 6:00 and I will come out and introduce you?"

"Okay. So...how's it going? Is there anything I can help you with right now?" I asked as I sat down on the arm of Edward's office chair.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Frankie was trying to track down some of the serial numbers, but all we have are partials, and he hasn't been able to get anything. We still have no idea who the shipment belonged to." He paused and pulled me into his lap. "I did, however, find something on Vicki. I had one of my men pull up her financials and keep an eye on them. It seems like someone named James Hunter is depositing two hundred dollars into her account each week from a bank in Florida. She only pulls out small amounts at a time, so if I had to guess, I would think it was an allowance of sorts. She's not paying rent or any bills, so she must be living with whoever she went with. As far as I can tell though, she's alive."

"Thank you, Edward. You have no idea how much it means to me that you looked into this. Especially with everything else that's going on right now." I kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back and meeting his eyes.

"Baby, I love you. I would do anything for you," he promised as he brought his lips to mine once more.

I leaned into his kiss, sighing deeply when he pulled back. "I love you, too, Edward. I better get out of here before too many people start to show up and get curious. I'll be back at six."

oxoxoxo

When Lily and Mary arrived, I told Lily that Edward had given us the go ahead to do the dance tonight. It was the most excited I think I'd ever seen her. If I was being honest, I was excited to try it, too. We got changed together and then did our make-up side by side.

I was wearing a red chemise. The top half was made of a stretchy lace, and was cut in a "v" shape down past my navel. There was a small piece of the lace that connected the fabric right between my cleavage. The bottom was a silk skirt that ended just below my ass. I chose a pair of black, five inch stiletto boots that went all the way up past my calf. They matched perfectly because they were laced up the back with a red tie. To finish off the outfit, I had a thin black sweater hoodie that I would be removing during the song.

Lily was wearing a black demi-bra, and a black, silk skirt that had red lace trim at the bottom of it. She had on black thigh highs that were clipped to a garter belt under her skirt, and a pair of red, six inch heels with black lace trim. She also had a sweater similar to mine, but in red. When we were both ready, I walked to Edward's office to grab him.

"I'm not used to seeing you in so many clothes," he smoldered as he wrapped me in his arms.

I couldn't help but worry about his reaction when he saw that I was going to be taking the sweater off in the middle of the song. I shrugged off his comment and told him that we were ready, so he locked up his office and headed out to the main stage.

Lily and I stood just off the second stage as Edward explained what would be happening. When Edward announced that we would be sharing the spotlight on the second stage, all the men in the room turned in their seats. It was obvious they were anxious for our number to start. Edward finished our introduction, and the house lights dimmed. We took our place on the stage and waited for Irina to start the music.

When it started filtering through the sound system, we started to move our hips to the beat of the music as we made our way around the poles. When Lily moved up the pole, I moved down. Our moves were in perfect harmony with each other. When it came to the part in the song where it talked about taking clothes off, Lily and I peeled our hoodies off our bodies, letting them fall to the floor in pools at our feet. With a swift kick, we both toed the garments out into the audience, making the crowd go nuts. We then went back to our poles and both spun around them together seamlessly before grabbing on and kicking our legs above our heads so we both were in a handstand position. We continued to use our poles, doing some advanced dance moves that not many people could pull off, and just before the song ended, I caught Edward's eye and licked my lips. He had a shot of whiskey in his hand which I watched him throw back before he adjusted himself in his pants. Yeah, Edward had liked that dance a lot. I couldn't wait to get him home tonight and find out just how much.

When the lights died down, the crowd went crazy, screaming for us to come back out and dance some more. It wasn't going to happen tonight and we both knew it, so we grabbed our tips and — high on adrenaline — we left the stage together, laughing the whole way to the locker room.

Mary came in a few minutes later, gushing about how well we did, and how long the guys begged to have us come back out. The night was going to bring in some big bucks, that was for sure. I just had to get through the rest of it so I could have my fun with Edward.

"So, Lily, who was that big hunk who looked like he wanted to eat you tonight?" Mary asked after a few minutes.

Lily brushed off her comment, but by her eye roll, I knew it had to be Emmett. I hadn't even noticed he was in the audience, but then again, it didn't surprise me.

"That's Emmett," I told Mary when I was sure Lily wasn't going to say anything. "He works for Edward and has a thing for Lily. You should have seen her bring him to his knees yesterday."

Mary laughed and then eyed me speculatively. "Speaking of, Lily wasn't the only one who had someone eyeing her tonight. A certain boss-man couldn't keep his eyes off you," she said with a wag of her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mary," I laughed, acting clueless even though I was anything but. I would have to talk to Edward about that tonight. It was a dangerous thing when people started to notice him watching me.

"Uh huh, sure you don't," Mary said with a smile. "Well, I better get back out there. I'll join you on my break later," she said to Lily before turning to leave.

"Come on, let's go have a cigarette and then we can come split up our tips," Lily said to me as she grabbed her purse. I wasn't going to argue with that, so I shoved the money in my locker and followed her out the back door.

oxoxoxo

The night had been a big success. For just the one song, Lily and I had made eight hundred dollars in tips each. It was a weeknight, too. I could only imagine how good they would be if we did it on a Friday night after the men got paid. I'd have to talk to Edward about giving that a try possibly next week.

Edward would be here soon, so I quickly stripped down to nothing and then wrapped my robe around my body. The condoms he bought last week were already gone again, so he was stopping at the drugstore before coming by here. I was sitting in the living room watching TV when my phone rang. I smiled when I saw that it was Angela, and quickly answered it. While I was talking to her, Edward let himself into my apartment. I had to laugh when I saw that he was carrying six large boxes of condoms. He must have purchased every last box they had.

I motioned to him that I would just be a minute, so he made his way upstairs to put the condoms away. I made my excuses to Ang, telling her I would call her tomorrow, and then made my way upstairs to find my sexy man. I was about halfway up when I heard his voice. "Holy shit, Bella? How many tampons do you need?" he called out. I realized then that he was in my bathroom under my sink.

"I've had that box for years, Edward," I replied, trying to act casual.

I froze in my steps when he appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. "What the fuck is this?" he questioned, holding a few stacks of my money in his hands. I was like a deer caught in the headlights. I couldn't move, and I didn't know what to say. "Bella? Are you going to explain to me why you've got tens of thousands of dollars under your bathroom sink, hidden in a tampon box?"

I could hear the confusion in Edward's voice as he spoke, and couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. Why had I lied to him about my plans to run? Why didn't I just tell him the truth when I had the chance? Would I lose him now?

I hadn't even realized he moved when his arms were suddenly wrapped around me tightly. "Baby, please talk to me. You're scaring me."

"Ed...Edward, I, um...I'm sorry."

He pulled back and lifted my face to his. "What are you sorry for, Bella?" His eyes bore into mine, and the pain I saw in their depths broke my heart.

"I lied to you when I told you I wasn't planning on running." I don't know where my bravery came from, but once the words started, they wouldn't stop. "The truth is that I've been planning to get away since the beginning. Chicago was just supposed to be a temporary stop for me, but I ran out of money and couldn't go any farther. Aro was my salvation in a way when he offered me the job at Breaking Dawn. Still, I was always afraid my father would find me if I stayed in one place for too long. From the first day I started dancing, I saved. It wasn't much at first because I had bills to pay, but then I met you and Alec. When I moved into the mansion, I didn't have to pay rent anymore, but I needed a bigger wardrobe, so a lot of my money went in to that. Still, I saved whatever I could."

I took a deep breath and stared into Edward's eyes, knowing this next part wasn't going to be easy. "When I found out who Aro really was and what went on within the family, I knew it would take a lot more than a few thousand dollars to run away. This is everything I have saved for two years. With what I made tonight, I will have just over sixty-thousand dollars in cash."

I could tell he was fighting off some major emotions, not wanting to appear weak in front of me. "So you were just going to leave me? You were going to disappear one day, never to be seen again?" Anger seemed to be winning out, and his voice rose with each word he spoke.

"No! I mean, yes...at first. That's what I was going to do until everything happened between me and you. You made me rethink everything. I don't want to go anywhere without you because I can't live without you, Edward. You mean the world to me, and life isn't worth living without you in it."

His eyes softened as he stared at me, and his hand came up to cup my face. "What are you saying, Bella?" he whispered.

"I'm saying I was going to ask you to come with me if I ever had to leave. The only way I would go now is if we did it together. I love you, Edward, and I can't live without you."

I was sobbing hard, so he pulled me over to the bed and climbed in it with me. "Shh, Sweetheart, I've got you. You're okay," he cooed as he held me and rocked me. "I didn't mean to upset you; I'm sorry. Shh." He continued to stroke my hair and rock me as I cried in his arms. When I was all cried out, I pulled back and looked up at him. "Better?" he asked with his crooked smirk.

"Yeah; Edward, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just wanted to make sure you would come with me before I told you."

Edward shook his head sadly. "Bella, when are you going to realize that when it comes to you, I don't have a fucking choice? You own me! You own my heart, my body, and my soul. I know I probably sound cheesy as fuck right now, but it's true. I love you, Baby, and I always will."

I shifted in his lap until I was straddling him. My hands moved to the tie on my robe, and I quickly undid it, letting the silk fall from my body. "You own every piece of me, too, Edward," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Fuck!" he said as his hands started to explore my now naked body. "Are you telling me you've been naked under that robe this whole goddamn time and I didn't know?" I started to giggle but it quickly turned into a moan when Edward sucked my nipple into his mouth and bit down on it. "So fucking sexy, Baby," he said before moving to my other one. My back arched into him as my body lit on fire. "I need you, Bella."

"You have me, Edward. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," I promised as he started sucking on the underside of my boob. I knew he was marking me, but he was doing it in a place that no one would see.

Before I even knew what was happening, Edward had us up off the bed. My legs were wrapped around his waist until he reached behind him to unclasp my ankles. "Put your feet down, Baby," he ordered huskily. I did as he asked, and when my toes hit the plush carpeting, he turned me around and pushed me face-down on the bed. I didn't even have time to ask him what he was doing before I heard him drop to his knees behind me. I wanted to scream when I felt his tongue lick the length of my pussy. I was so aroused that that one touch was almost enough to make me cum right then. "Shit, your pussy tastes fantastic, Baby. Have I ever told you that?" he asked before diving back in again and shoving his tongue as far within me as he could get it. I clenched around him and screamed as I came all over his face.

"I want you, Baby," he said when he finally came up for air. His fingers were squeezing my ass cheeks roughly, and it made me groan.

"You have me, Edward."

*** start

I felt his fingers moving closer to my crack, and moaned when he rubbed my back entrance lightly. "You don't understand, Bella. I want you here," he said as he put a little more pressure against my puckered hole. "I've fucked your mouth and your sweet pussy, now I want to fuck your ass. I know what Alec did to you, and I would never do that. I want it to be your choice, Bella. Will you let me claim your ass, too?" He moved his thumbs around my soaking pussy, gathering the moisture and lubricating them. When I felt him back there again, I raised my hips off the bed, pushing myself up to his hands. One thumb slipped inside, and when it did, we both groaned.

I wasn't used to anyone taking their time with me back there. Whenever Alec fucked me there, he dipped his dick once in my pussy and then thrust it immediately in my ass. The tenderness of Edward preparing me for it was almost too much to handle.

"More, Edward," I panted when his thumb was fully inside me. "I need more, please!" I begged.

He brought his other hand back up, and within seconds, his other thumb had joined the first, stretching me, preparing me to take in his cock. It felt so good that I didn't want him to stop. When one of his hands disappeared, I whimpered. I was about to beg him to put it back when I heard the sound of the foil ripping. I looked over my shoulder to see that Edward had taken his pants off and was putting a condom on his rock hard cock.

When the condom was on, he grabbed my ass again with his free hand, and then shoved his thumb back in with the other at the same time he sunk his dick into my pussy. "Fuck!" I screamed at the feeling of being so completely filled. It was incredible and I didn't want it to end.

"God your pussy is so perfect, Baby. I love fucking you here," he said huskily as he thrust in and out of me while his thumbs continued to stretch my ass. "I want you to cum on my cock so I can fuck your tight ass next. Can you do that for me, Baby? Can you cum all over me?"

He was thrusting harder and faster, and I lost all sense of coherency at his words. "Ugh," was the only answer I could give him as my body clenched around him.

"Fuck, you're so tight when you cum!" he panted, slowing his thrusts. "Are you ready for me here?" He moved his thumbs apart to show me where he meant, and I grunted, thrusting my hips back toward him.

"Yes! God, yes," I finally said. "I'm yours, Edward. Every piece of me belongs to you, and I want you to take the only piece that you haven't taken yet."

I felt him slip out of my pussy at the same time he pulled his fingers out of my ass. When I felt the tip of his cock lined up, I relaxed my body and lifted my hips slightly, taking in an inch or so. He was so much bigger than Alec, but he was also taking his time. He didn't want to hurt me, and he told me so as he slowly sank into me inch by inch. When he was fully seated inside, he stilled and kissed my neck. "Let me know when you're ready, Baby," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm ready," I told him immediately, shifting underneath him.

He started to pull back slowly and as he did so, I heard him groan. "So motherfucking tight. God, Bella, you feel so fucking good."

All I could do was moan because I was too lost in the sensations his cock was causing me. I had never felt anything like it before. We were connected in one of the most intimate ways possible, and it brought us so much closer.

His movements were slow and steady at first, and I would grunt each time his hips met my ass, filling me completely. "More, Edward," I panted, begging him to move faster and fuck me harder.

I turned my head to meet his eyes, and when he saw that he wasn't hurting me, he began to speed up his movements.

I lost it completely when Edward snaked a hand around my hips and pinched my clit as he thrust back in to me. "Ugh! Edward, shit! I'm...I'm cumming," I panted as his movements sped up even more.

He started rubbing tight circles around my clit, but it wasn't until he shoved two fingers into my pussy that I lost it. I could feel him all the way in the pit of my stomach, and I screamed out in ecstasy. "That's it, Bella. Unf...I'm...ung!" Edward roared right before he stilled inside me. We lay still for several minutes until we caught our breath.

*** end

When he rolled off and out of me, I groaned at the loss, feeling like a piece of me was missing. He disposed of the condom before quickly joining me again on the bed. "Wow! Thank you for that, Bella. Thank you for loving me and giving me every part of you willingly. I love you, Sweetheart."

He pulled me to his chest and looked me directly in the eyes. I could see the love he had for me swimming in the depths of his own green orbs. "I love you, too, Edward. I love you so fucking much."

Our lips met in a passionate kiss, and within minutes, Edward was ripping another condom open and moving in for round two.

**Now, how hot was that? ;) **

**A few of you have asked about a sequel to YOM . . . Sally and I haven't decided yet, but we will let you know as soon as we do. **

**See you wonderful readers on Monday.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**Bee & Sally**

**xoxoxo**


	31. Chapter 29 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N We're getting close to the 1750 review mark, so Bee and I have started working on the outtake. With 31% of the votes, the winner is Edward and Bella's first meeting. If we hit the mark with this chapter, we'll post chapter 30 on Wednesday instead of Thursday, and then the outtake on Friday. Does that work for everyone? Lots going on in this chapter, so enjoy!**

_**Edward's mood song: 'Superstar (Remember How You Got Where You Are)' by**_** The Temptations — _because Alec needs to learn that he is a fucking moron and can never be a leader like Edward!_**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**EPOV**

"You fucking idiot," I snarled, pulling the fucker's fingers back. He screamed out as I heard a few bones snap. "You think you can steal from us and get away with it?" Emmett and I were, at this precise moment, terrorizing some stupid motherfucker who'd been caught trying to steal a small amount of drugs from us.

"I'm sorry," the man whimpered as Emmett pushed him down onto the ground.

"Aro doesn't like people making a fool out of him," I continued, pulling my Glock out of my jacket.

"Oh God, please, Mr Cullen. I didn't even know the drugs were yours!" he pleaded into the ground, scraping at the concrete floor. Did he think he could dig himself out of this mess? _Fucking idiot!_

"I think we need to teach you a lesson." I nodded at Emmett, who picked the guy up off the floor. "We can't have people thinking we're weak."

"Oh…God, please…God no!" This guy was pissing me off already. Why couldn't he take it like a man? I wasn't going to kill him — just shoot off a finger or two.

"Maybe this will make you think twice about stealing from us in the future." I motioned for Emmett to place one of the guy's hands in front of me, and the thief was sobbing like a baby. Oh, fuck it! I'll just shoot one finger off. I aimed my Glock at the guy's little finger. Who needed little fingers anyway? I pulled the trigger and he screamed, falling to the floor in agony.

"Be careful who you steal from next time," I seethed, kicking him before Emmett and I left the alleyway.

"You're a ruthless motherfucker sometimes, Boss," Emmett commented once we were back inside the car.

"It was just a finger," I pointed out, stretching. I was so fucking tired, but then these last few nights I hadn't slept much. Bella and that hot ass of hers was all mine. Now that I could claim her whenever and however I wanted, I was a fucking animal when we were alone. All I needed now was to stop using those fucking condoms, but that would come in time — when I knew Bella and I could be safe together. It would be just my luck that I'd knock her up if we didn't take precautions, and with Alec being the way he was right now, that would be extremely dangerous. Yes, the condoms would have to stay for a while.

"Just a finger?" Emmett snorted. "It's still a part of someone's body that you've just removed."

"He was lucky. I could have taken the whole hand off," I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"Do you even fucking sleep when you go to Isabella's?"

"Not really, I mean…I kind of get a little distracted by her hotness," I smirked.

"I need to dip my dick in that Lily, Edward. She is driving me crazy."

"I think she might bite your dick off, Em," I chuckled, "but it's your dick."

"She can bite it, I don't care. Lily is like my dream woman. What I'd give to tame her."

"I think Lily would take a lot of thawing out. She is a classic ice queen," I pointed out as Emmett drove through the large steel gates of the Volturi Mansion.

"I could sure think of a few ways to warm her up," Emmett snorted. "And they all involve covering my cock with her pussy juices."

"You dirty fucker," I chuckled as we both got out to head inside.

"You're one to talk. I've learned most of my ways from you." I shook my head as my eyes met with Felix. Great! Alec must be around somewhere.

"Trouble in East District, I hear?" Felix asked, undoing his jacket.

"It was nothing that we couldn't handle," I replied. "Is Aro in?"

"He's talking with the commissioner in his office. I think Aro is hoping he might have a lead on this shipment for us," Felix continued. "I think it's a lost cause. Whoever it belonged to will be coming after us either way now, anyway."

"I've always loved how you look on the bright side of life, Felix," Emmett muttered. "Why don't you just go and throw yourself under a bus and be done with it?"

"Fuck you!" Felix spat toward him.

"I'm a 'my glass is half full kind of guy'. Say what you want, I don't give a fuck." Emmett wandered into the kitchen in search of food, I suspected. Damn, could that guy eat.

I knew I couldn't interrupt Aro while he was in a meeting, so I decided to join Emmett.

"Do you want some?" he asked with a mouthful of mac and cheese.

"I'm good, thanks," I said as I took a seat at the kitchen table. It was funny how memories of Bella and I sitting here came flooding back. My girl was everywhere I looked. Fuck, that robe and her bare shoulder. That kiss had been fuck hot, too.

"Boss," Emmett snapped me out of my thoughts. "Will you put in a good word for me with Lily?"

"Why the fuck would she listen to me?"

"You could talk to a _friend_ of hers." Ah, Emmett wanted me to get Bella to talk to Lily. We weren't in fourth grade for fuck sakes.

"You're really asking me to try to set you up with her?"

"I need her, Edward. Have you ever _needed_ anyone?" The fucker! Now he was using Bella to get to me.

"Okay, I'll talk to her." I sighed, shaking my head as Emmett rammed another mouthful of mac and cheese into his mouth to celebrate.

I was sitting with Aro in his office an hour later.

"Well, my boy. It appears you were right about Isabella. Alec has truly lost her."

"Isabella told me you paid her a visit last week." I tried to keep my tone indifferent.

"I wanted to make sure she was safe. Isabella is all alone in that apartment, Edward." Ha, if only Aro knew. Bella was _never_ alone.

"Didn't I say it would only be a matter of time before Alec lost the only good thing he had going for him?"

"Indeed you did, Edward." Aro sighed deeply before going to pour us both another whiskey. "I fear what Alec has brought to our front door."

"We'll fight it, no matter what."

"I should have been as skeptical as you in the beginning. I was just hoping that maybe this time, Alec would have stepped up and been the leader I've always wanted him to be." Aro looked so defeated. "Now I know I have been backing the wrong boy." My eyes snapped up to Aro. Holy fucking hell no — this wasn't what I wanted. I was no fucking leader. "Edward, I want you to seriously consider becoming an actual member of this family."

"Aro, I could never marry Heidi. I…"

"You don't have to," Aro interrupted, chuckling. "There may come a time when I have no choice but to banish Alec, and when I do…" I froze, hanging on his every word. "All this will be yours, my boy."

"Aro, you can't be serious," I laughed in disbelief. "You can't expect me to take over from you. I'm not even of your blood."

"Edward, you've been more loyal to me than my own son. You are a leader. You can try to deny it all you like, but I wouldn't trust my legacy with anyone else."

"Aro, you can't throw this shit at me. Think what you want, but I have no idea how to run…_this_!" I waved my arms around frantically. Me? The '_Boss_'? That was fucking ridiculous.

"Let it begin to sink in. We can discuss this more at a later date." What the fuck was there to discuss? I wasn't going to do it! "Edward, you should have more faith in yourself. Marcus saw the leader inside you the moment you started to work for me. I'm ashamed that it took me so long, but I suppose I was blinded by the hope for my own son."

"Alec's failings aren't a reflection on you, Aro."

"That's kind of you to say, but we both know it isn't true," Aro smiled sadly. "Anyway, enough about my son. Do we have any news on this shipment yet?" I shook my head. "The commissioner had no further information he could share with me, either."

"Nothing at all?"

"All we can do is wait," Aro mused, tapping his whiskey glass. Wait for what? That was what I was fucking afraid of.

By the time I got to the club later, Bella had already arrived. Christ, those fucking outfits she wore would be the death of me. I managed to pull her into my office when she wandered past an hour later.

"I could have you for sexual harassment," Bella giggled as I pinned her against my office door while my hands explored her tits. Fuck, I wanted her again.

"I'd like to see you try," I chuckled, sliding my hand into her top and massaging those perfect breasts of hers. "But you seem to enjoy this a little too much for it to be harassment."

"Mmm…" Bella groaned softly before I captured her lips with mine. "I'm due on stage soon." I sighed deeply before letting her go.

"Make sure you bring me a whiskey later," I teased, smacking her ass before she walked back into the hallway. Yeah, she might tell me off for that later.

Jasper and a few of my runners dropped by a few hours later to fill me in on the evening's events in East District. It seemed my finger stunt had done the trick earlier, and everyone was behaving themselves for the time being.

"So Alec is banned from the club again?" Jasper questioned once we were alone in my office. I nodded. "And I bet you're happy about that?"

"It's one less thing to worry about," I stressed, downing my whiskey.

"You look more troubled than usual, Boss. What's up?" Jasper was such nosy fucker!

"Aro's been talking to me about taking over the business." Jasper widened his eyes. "I know, right?"

"Isn't that kind of perfect, Edward? If you are the Under Boss, Alec has no rights to anything you do — that includes dating Isabella." The clever fucker. If I was being honest, I was so worked up thinking about taking over that I hadn't even realized that. It was the answer to all our prayers. "You should talk to Bella about it. I mean, the two of you are in this together now. You wouldn't even have to tell Aro you'd been seeing her behind Alec's back."

"But I wasn't…" I began to fume, but Jasper continued.

"Alec won't see it that way. Yes, he and Isabella were on a break, but he made it _very_ clear that no one was to touch her."

"Do you really think I have it in me, Jazz?" Jasper and Emmett were the only people who really knew me. I knew they'd both be straight with me, and I trusted their opinions as much as Bella's.

"Edward, I've known you since you were a kid. I'd have followed you to the end of the earth then, and it's no different now. You _are_ a leader. All your men would risk their lives for you just as they would Aro. What more proof do you need?"

I inhaled deeply. "It's a lot to take in." Knowing how volatile Alec was, I knew the time would come when Aro would have no choice but to banish him. I just needed to get my head around the fact that I might take his place. I needed to speak to my girl. This involved her just as much, and I knew she would help to clear my head with the calming effect she always had on me.

I arrived at Bella's apartment not long after her. The truth was, I just had to hold her. I was under no illusion about how much I needed my girl.

"Hey," she smiled as I pulled her into my arms. "Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked when I gripped her tightly.

"Fuck, Baby, you can read me so well," I smiled, pulling back to cup her beautiful face.

"What's happened? Has…?" I noticed the panic in her voice and tried to calm her immediately.

"Nothing has happened, Sweetheart." I kissed her lips softly. "Aro and I had a chat earlier and well…it's left me a little dumbstruck."

"What kind of chat?" Bella asked as she pulled me down onto the couch with her.

"Aro wants me to take Alec's place if it comes to banishing him." I didn't see the point of dragging it out, and Bella gasped once my words were out. "It's okay, Baby. I'm not going to make any rash decisions. Besides, anything I decide will have your blessing." Bella was still watching me quietly. "The only good thing about this is if I do accept, we wouldn't have to hide anymore," I soothed, stroking her soft hair.

"I understand that, Edward, and I want that more than anything," Bella whimpered, kissing me softly. I could feel tension in our kiss. She was holding something back.

"Bella, Baby, what's wrong?" I whispered as I gazed into her big brown eyes.

"You'll be opening yourself up to so many new dangers, Edward. What if…" Bella couldn't finish her words.

"You have to stop worrying about me, Baby. This is what I do. I know how to handle myself."

"That's easy for you to say. Edward, I watched you bleeding out on the sidewalk a few months ago, remember?"

"That was to protect you. I don't make a habit out of jumping in front of bullets for just anyone," I teased, nudging her. Bella forced a smile. "We really don't need to worry about this yet, but just think — there is a light at the end of our tunnel. With Alec banished, we won't have to hide."

"It does sound perfect," Bella sighed.

"And at least it doesn't involve Marcus wanting me to marry his daughter."

"WHAT?!" Oh, shit, I forgot to mention that to Bella before.

"You know what Marcus is like." I tried to brush my comment off.

"Oh, no, I'm sure Heidi's fake tits would just love that. I see the way she watches you."

"Baby," I cooed, pulling her onto my lap. "You know you're the only girl for me."

"I just don't like the idea of that slut trying to dig her claws into you. You're mine," Bella purred, rubbing her pussy against my ever growing erection.

"Fuck yes, Baby, I am," I groaned. Bella beamed, moving to undo my pants, and soon we were lost in each other.

I left Bella sleeping a few hours later, and was about to head back to my apartment when my phone rang. It was Aro.

"Edward, I need you to head over to East District and pick up Alec," Aro ordered as soon as I answered.

"Where's Felix?"

"He's on a job for me." I hated babysitting Alec. "You aren't busy, are you?"

"No, I was about to go to bed, but that can wait. Where is he?"

"He's at Bar Red."

Great, the motherfucker was drunk. That was just what I needed. If he got sick in my car, I'd kill the fucker.

"It's good to see Alec has gone back to his old ways," I sighed.

"Just try to get him home in one piece please, Edward."

"I'll do my best," I chuckled before hanging up.

Alec wasn't hard to find, slouched on a stool at the bar. He was extremely pissed when he saw me, and I had no idea how he managed to sit upright. "What are you doing here?" he slurred, downing another glass of whiskey.

"Your father has asked me to bring you home."

"I don't need your help, Cullen." Alec tried to get up but stumbled back on his stool.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Fuck you!" One of these days Alec was going to get my fist in his face when he said that to me.

"Just get the fuck up, Alec," I fumed, trying to lift him.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Would you rather I left you here all night? I don't give a fuck either way." Alec looked at me like a moody teenager before trying to get up.

"This is your entire fucking fault anyway," Alec muttered once we were outside._ What the fuck had I done now?_ "You get me banned from my own club, and then stand up to me with Isabella."

"You were a fucking idiot, Alec. Fucking Jane in the club, really? What the fuck did you expect Isabella to do? She is tired of all your shit!"

"You seem to know a lot about her all of a sudden." Alec tripped over his own feet and fell into some table and chairs outside.

"I look out for her. It's my fucking job to protect all the dancers at the club."

"Now I know that isn't true. You've always had a soft spot for my girlfriend."

"She isn't your girlfriend anymore." Fuck! That felt good to say out loud. Alec took a swing at me as soon as I looked at him. It was a pathetic attempt to hit me, and I couldn't help but laugh as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. "What is your fucking problem?" I asked, kneeling down toward him.

"You're my fucking problem. You always have been."

"I know you had me followed the other night," I seethed. "Did your men enjoy hanging around while I was fucking Frankie's daughter?" Alec groaned into the ground. "I don't know what game you're playing, Alec, but I'm telling you to back off. You have no reason to distrust me, and my patience is wearing thin with all this shit."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"I'm not stupid, Alec! Getting your guys to follow me — are you fucking serious?" I snarled, pulling him off the sidewalk. I wanted my bed. I'd been fucking Bella for hours tonight and was tired.

"I needed to be sure," Alec muttered while I helped him into my car.

"To be sure of what?" I moved to fasten his seatbelt.

"That you weren't fucking what _is_ mine."

"Isabella isn't yours anymore, Alec. You need to get over this. Eventually she _will_ be fucking someone else."

"I'll kill any fucker who touches her. You'll see. I have ways to make her mine."

"You mean like forcing her?" I roared. I couldn't help myself from losing it. I slammed the car door hard in Alec's face and tried to compose myself as I walked over to the driver's side.

"She fucking told you? That bitch! I'll…"

"A guy tried to pull her off the stage. Alec, the poor girl was a mess. It was pretty obvious she'd been forced at some point. You're a motherfucker! How could you do that to her?" I interrupted, starting up my car.

"You need to show these girls who's boss. Come on, are you seriously telling me you've never been a little rough?"

"There is being _rough_ and being a complete fucking asshole. Isabella deserves better than you, Alec, and I'm glad she finally stood up to your sorry ass."

"I won't ever let you have a chance with her, Edward. Months, even fucking years down the line, I won't let you have her. Touch her and I'll kill you. "

"I think you'll find that isn't up to you. In a few months, Isabella won't be any of your concern, and if she wants to see me, I don't see how that is any of your business."

"I'll fucking kill you! I mean it, Edward." I had pulled up at the mansion by now.

"I'd like to see you try, Alec," I threatened. "Now, get the fuck out of my car." Alec was fuming as he stormed into the mansion. I followed him just to make sure he made it inside in one piece. He was still staggering all over the place.

Alec, of course, went straight for the whiskey cabinet. The fucking idiot! He was drinking his life away.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." I heard Aro's voice behind me. "Thank you for bringing him home, Edward."

"My pleasure, Aro."

"Go on, my boy. I'll sort this out," Aro ordered. The anger in his eyes almost made me feel sorry for Alec — almost.

"I'll see you in the morning, Aro," I gestured before leaving.

I could hear Aro shouting at Alec as I left, and got the feeling that if Alec continued his destructive ways, Aro would be banishing him sooner rather than later.

The next few weeks were quite uneventful. With no further leads or trouble from the fucked up shipment, it seemed we might just have gotten away with it. Whoever the shipment had belonged to, it appeared they weren't going to start a war over it._ Alec was one lucky fucker._

For the time being, he was safe and still at his father's side.

"I can't believe how much Lily and I made with the last number," Bella mused, counting all her tips while she was sat on my desk in my office.

"You two are every guy's fantasy. The brunette and the blonde, not to mention you are one piece of hot ass," I teased, sliding her along my desk so she was sitting in front of me.

"Edward," Bella giggled as I parted her legs, placing them on either side of my chair. Fuck, her shoes were so hot! "We can't do that here."

"This little black dress does things to me," I moaned, running my fingers against her sex. Bella groaned, arching her back. "I've never made you cum on my desk before."

"I…It's…too dangerous," Bella mumbled, rocking against my fingers.

"I would make it quick. I'd love to watch you cum on my desk." As I spoke, I slipped two fingers into her wet pussy. "Fuck, Baby, you're so wet already."

"W…we shouldn't be doing this," Bella purred as I began to fuck her fast with my fingers.

"I'll make this really quick," I smoldered, pulling the top of her dress down so I could free her amazing tits. I suckled on them until I felt my girl begin to shudder.

"You'll need to cum quietly, Baby. We don't want anyone to hear us," I whispered into her ear before kissing down her neck.

"Ugh…now you tell me." Bella threw her head back, trying to hold back her orgasm as I felt it ripple through her body. I crashed my lips against hers to help muffle her groans.

"Mm, Baby I love to feel you tremble from my hands," I whispered, sucking my fingers clean as Bella began to calm herself.

"Ugh…you're such a bad man," Bella panted while I she straightened her dress.

"You know I can't waste a drop." I winked, running my fingertips across her inner thigh. Bella slapped my hand away playfully.

"I need to get back. I'm on in ten minutes." Bella stretched, getting up. She wobbled a little as she stood on her feet.

"I might do a sweep of the club then."

"Meaning you want to watch me dance," Bella giggled, pecking my lips. "Pervert."

"Only for you, Baby," I beamed, watching her sexy ass leave.

I wandered out into the club a few minutes later. I was talking to security when I suddenly spotted trouble in the far corner near the bar. I wasn't initially worried until I saw some fucker grab Bella and pin her against the bar.

"You worthless whore!" I heard the fuck yell as I raced over. "This is what you're here for. If I want to touch you, I fucking will." I grabbed his hand quickly, pulling him toward me before his hands went anywhere near her. Why did every fucker want my girl?_ Because she is drop dead gorgeous and has a body to die for._ Yeah, I was a lucky fucker — I knew that.

"I think you need to leave," I snarled in his ear. "Our dancers aren't for groping."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I run this club."

"Where's Alec?" I should have known this loser would be a friend of Alec's.

"Probably drinking himself stupid in East District. Why don't you go and join him?" I nodded for security to help escort him out.

"Alec told me to meet him here."

"That's impossible. Alec is banned until further notice."

"He's banned from his own club? Who the fuck do you think you are?" This guy was testing my patience.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare if you don't get the fuck out of this club." Bella had moved and was now standing at my side. I had to fight my urge to pull her closer to me.

"Ah…you must be Edward," the guy chuckled. "Alec has told me so much about you."

"I don't give a fuck. It's time for you to leave!"

"I'm going, but if you see Alec before I do, tell him James is in town for a few days." With that, the fucker left. _James_? Where had I heard that name before?

For the time being, I was just glad my girl was safe.

* * *

**A/N So Aro is talking about banishing his own son and making Edward the Under Boss. Think he'll follow through with it? And what will happen if he does? Alec sure doesn't plan to let Bella go, and suddenly James is back. Does anyone else feel the need to add ominous sound effects to the end of this chapter? Let us know your thoughts, but please remember that this is fiction — we know we're taking some liberties. See you soon with the next update!**


	32. Chapter 30 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**A/N Wow, you guys broke 1750 reviews and some with the last chapter, which means its outtake time on Friday. (You are going to love Edward and Bella's first meeting!)**

**A lot is happening in this chapter and there are a few surprises. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

I left Edward's office all hot and bothered after he fucked me with his fingers on his desk. I knew I had to dance in a few minutes, but I was so flustered that I needed a drink first. I made my way to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka. I was just about to throw it back when I felt a cold chill run up my spine — and_ not i_n a good way. Turning slightly, I was met with the sight of Jimmy, Alec's friend from a month or so ago.

I knew what an asshole he was from when I overheard him talking with Alec and Vicki, so I was very careful in how I responded to him. "Can I help you with something?" I questioned, taking a step slightly away from him.

His eyes darkened as they raked over my entire body, making me feel dirty. "There's a lot you can help me with," he said suggestively, moving his hand to palm his dick.

I rolled my eyes, but kept my tone as even as possible. "If that's all you had in mind, you can just turn around and leave the way you came."

I could see the anger in his face form instantly, and before I knew it, he had me pinned against the bar, yelling in my face. "You worthless whore! This is what you're here for. If I want to touch you, I fucking will."

Just as he was about to grab me, Edward came up behind him and yanked on his hand. His voice was deadly when he spoke. "I think you need to leave. Our dancers aren't for groping."

I took the distraction to distance myself a bit and swallow my shot for liquid courage. I knew Edward would never let anything happen to me, but that didn't mean I was fearless. Inside, I was trembling, but outside, I hardened my features and moved to stand right beside Edward as he and Jimmy argued.

When the jackass finally left, Edward turned to me. "Isabella, meet me in my office, now! I will go arrange to have Angela take your stage time; if you're feeling better in a while, you can dance again." His words were harsh and professional, and I knew it must be killing him to be so cold to me.

Silently, I made my way to his office and let myself in, sinking into the chair behind his desk. I hadn't realized it, but I had tears streaming down my face. I moved to wipe them away just as Edward came in. When his eyes met mine, he quickly shut the door and locked it before coming over to me and pulling me into his arms.

"I am so sorry, Baby. Are you okay?" he asked as he pressed kisses all over my face, pausing to look in my eyes before kissing my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him and just held him for a minute before answering. "I'm fine, Edward. I guess I'm just a little shaken up. That was the same guy that was here the night after the heist — the one I called you about."

I felt Edward tense up in my arms. "That was him?"

I nodded into his chest before pulling back to look him in the eyes. "Yes, he was the one who grabbed my ass at the bar and then was in the back playing cards with Alec. Wait..." The thoughts were running through my head so fast I couldn't keep them straight. "Edward, that was the night Vicki disappeared. Oh, God! Alec told Jimmy that Vicki owed him a lot of money and would do whatever he wanted her to."

"Wait, Jimmy? He told me his name was James," Edward said, interrupting me.

I could feel the blood draining from my face at the memory of something Edward had said to me a few weeks ago. "Who did you say was putting money into Vicki's account?"

Edward dug around on his desk for a minute until he found what he was looking for. "Someone named James Hunter — why?"

_How could I be so fucking stupid?_ The answer had been right in front of me this whole time. "Edward, Alec introduced him to me as Jimmy Hunt." I paused and watched him closely, waiting for him to see my logic. When I could tell he hadn't made the leap, I continued. "Jimmy Hunt...James Hunter. It can't be a coincidence."

I could see when realization dawned on him when his eyes darkened in rage. "Fuck! What the hell does Alec think he's playing at? And who the fuck is this James guy?" He released his hold on me and started to pace frantically in front of his desk. I knew he needed time to think, but I wasn't going to let him push me away again. Slowly, I walked around the desk and stood right in front of him so he had to stop. When he did, he looked up at me with a murderous expression. "Edward, this is a good thing. It could be the break we've been looking for." His face softened, but only slightly. "We'll figure this out — together. Promise me you won't push me away again. Let me be here for you like you've been for me so many times in the past."

He had me in his arms in an instant and was kissing me hard. When he pulled back for air, he cradled my face. "I promise you, Bella. I won't push you away again. I'm sorry I freaked out before."

"Shh, you don't have anything to apologize for. I understand, Edward. If we're right, this proves that Alec is doing something shady behind everyone's backs. We just need to figure out what it is."

I ran my hands through his hair before tugging him down to my level. "God, Bella, I don't deserve you, but I'm so glad you're here with me. I love you so fucking much."

"I love you, too," I said as I brought my lips to his. I kept it chaste, knowing that we didn't have much longer before someone would come looking for one of us. "I better get back to the locker room."

He nodded, pulling me in for one more kiss. When his tongue found it's way into my mouth, I groaned, but it wasn't there long. Edward pulled back and slapped my ass with a smirk on his face. "Get that sexy ass out of here and get back to work," he said playfully, moving to the door.

"Sure thing, _Boss_," I said as I walked past him, letting my left hand trail across the problem in his pants. I didn't even pause when I heard the low growl rip from his chest. Yes, I was pretty sure Edward liked it when I called him Boss. I may just have to consider doing it more often.

oxoxoxo

Ang had no problem giving me her next slot since Edward had asked her to take mine. I was grateful, because I could really use the distraction. I touched up my hair and makeup before checking to make sure my dress wasn't too wrinkled from my time with Edward in his office. Luckily, the material had held up well and didn't even have a crease.

The black dress I was wearing tonight was one of my favorites. The front was a scoop-neck, which made it extremely easy for Edward to pull my tits out while his fingers were working my pussy. It was also really short, barely covering my ass. The back of the skirt was ruched, too, hinting at what was underneath. I finished the outfit off with a pair of black, six inch strappy stilettos that made my legs go on for days.

Just before I headed backstage, I used the restroom to clean myself up a little. I was still sticky from when Edward had made me cum, and I didn't want to share that with anyone but Edward. When I was done, I stopped by the DJ booth to make sure Garrett had my song queued up instead of Ang's.

"Switching it up a bit, I see," he smirked at me after confirming my selection.

I couldn't help but grin at him because he was right. Tonight I was dancing to _Feeling Good_ by Muse, and while it was still considered rock, it was a little different from the songs I normally danced to. It wasn't that hard, classic sound that everyone was used to. It still had a good beat, but it was on the softer side.

"This one fits my mood lately. I'm no longer tied down to an asshole, and I'm feeling good because of it," I covered quickly. The real reason I was feeling so good was because of Edward, but no one else needed to know that.

Garrett assured me he'd be ready with the song, so I made my way backstage to wait. Lily had just gathered her tips and offered me a rare smile before making her way to the locker room. When I took my place on the stage, I couldn't help but notice Edward 'doing his rounds.' He had been using that excuse a lot lately so he could discreetly watch me dance. He would never stay for the whole song, but would walk around long enough to see at least half of it. I was glad, because my number tonight was especially for him. As the song started to filter through the sound system, I began to move seductively. My eyes locked on Edward's for a split second, and I saw understanding flash in his eyes. He knew this was for him, and the smirk on his lips as he walked back to the back proved it.

After my song, I collected my tips and headed back to grab my purse. I needed a nicotine fix desperately, and was planning to see if Lily wanted to join me outside for a smoke before her next dance. I was walking by Edward's office when the door opened. "Oh, Isabella, I'm glad I caught you. Emmett is on his way in now to take you home for the evening. While you were dancing, I spoke to Aro about what happened tonight. He is as worried about what's going on as I am, and we agree that you should be under close watch until we figure it out. He's on his way here now so we can talk in more detail."

"I understand. I'll just go change then and wait in the locker room for Emmett."

Edward glanced in the hallway behind me before his face softened. He moved forward to caress my cheek, and I leaned in to his touch. "Thank you for not fighting me on this, Baby. Aro and I both want to protect you."

I smiled at him and placed my hand over his own. "I know, and I love you for it. Will I see you later tonight?" I whispered, dropping my hand at the same time he dropped his.

"I'll be over as soon as I wrap things up with Aro." He smiled and then walked me the rest of the way to the locker room. "Be safe," he said, quickly squeezing my hand. "Emmett should be here any minute. I need to get back to my office to wait for Aro."

"I will be. And Edward?" He crooked his eyebrow at me, waiting. "Thank you for keeping me safe...again."

With a smirk playing at his lips, he moved slightly closer to me. "It's my job, Isabella." I could see his shoulders shake with his silent laughter as he walked away, and I knew he was remembering when he tried to tell me that's why he always watched out for me before.

**Lily POV**

I hated Chicago with a passion and couldn't wait to get back home. The weather here sucked balls because it was always overcast and windy. I missed my sunshine and heat, and the feel of the sand between my toes. Still, when my father told me what needed to be done, I didn't once complain. Family meant everything in this business, and when we were given orders, no questions were asked, even if we didn't like it.

So here I was, in _The Windy City,_ with my cousin. We were undercover, trying to find out what happened to our last shipment. We had five thousand guns come through the docks here from Canada, and it was supposed to be an easy pick up. When Dad lost touch with our men, he sent in reinforcements, but it was too late. There was a major gunfight at the docs and our guys had to pull back and regroup. When they got back, all the guns were gone and our runners were dead.

Dad was pissed, and sent me up here to investigate the Volturi family. He suspected that they were behind the stolen shipment, because really, who else but another mafia family would be stupid enough or heavily armed enough to pull off a heist like that?

When we got here, we wormed our way into one of Aro Volturi's clubs, quickly securing jobs. It was really too easy because they had no idea who we were. We even started to get close to the Underboss' girlfriend — at least, Jacob said that's who she was. From what I could tell, Isabella hated Alec's guts.

We had been here for weeks and hadn't come up with anything until tonight. Tonight, I was walking into the lounge to get a drink, when I saw _him_ — James — standing at the bar next to Isabella and Edward._ What the fuck was he doing here?_ James had been trying to force us out of Miami for years, but that wasn't going to happen as long as I was alive. Was it possible that he went to the Volturis for help? Were they planning to join forces to try and get rid of us? I couldn't think of any other possibility, and it disturbed me.

I knew that — unlike the Volturis, who had never met me before — James would recognize me in a heartbeat. I quickly scanned the room, located my pixie cousin, and made my way over to her. She was on her way up to the bar for a drink order, and completely oblivious to the man standing there.

"You need to turn around and follow me, now," I whispered in her ear before turning back toward the locker room. When we were in the hallway, she pulled me to a stop and spun me around to face her. _Damn she was strong for a little pixie!_

"What the hell, _Lily_?!" she hissed at me. "We're supposed to be working."

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face the bar. "_That_ is what's going on," I told her, pointing in James' direction. I could tell the moment she saw him because her entire body tensed up.

Before I knew it, the midget was pulling me through the locker room and out the back door of the club. "What the hell is James doing here, and what does it mean?" she questioned once the door shut behind us. "Uncle C is going to be so pissed!"

"I don't know what it means, but we're going to find out. Tomorrow when I'm practicing with Isabella on the stage, I need you to sneak into Edward's office and see if you can find anything that ties the Volturis to James. If they're working together, there's only one possible reason for it. Think you can handle that?" I questioned.

"Of course I can handle it. You may be the damn Capo, but believe it or not, you've taught me a thing or two over the years."

I nodded my head and smiled at her. She was someone I trusted with my life, which was why I brought her with me. "Okay. I'm guessing Edward will be here with one of his men tomorrow, so I'll distract them for as long as I can while you sneak in and look around. You'll only have a few minutes, so make it fast."

oxoxoxo

I was disappointed when we had come up empty handed in Edward's office. I couldn't believe that he would be so meticulous as to hide every piece of evidence there was tying him to James, but it was the only thing I could think of. I saw James in the club with my own eyes, and he was talking to Edward and Isabella. Their conversation looked heated, but still. We couldn't take the chance that they were conspiring against us — trying to come up with a plan to bring us down.

I called my dad and updated him on the situation, but really didn't have much to report. I wasn't surprised that he came to the same conclusion I did. "I just can't believe that asshole would come down here and call a truce, only to go behind our backs and conspire with the Carellis!" he yelled into the phone. "I need you to stay there a little while longer and keep digging. If James shows his face there again, get out of there as fast as you can and get home."

It wasn't a request, but I was fine with that. It was my job to do less than pleasant things, and I did my job pretty goddamn well, if I said so myself.

We stayed and kept our eyes open, but didn't find anything. It was exactly one week later that James showed his face in the club again, and I had my answer. The Volturi Family and the Carelli Family were working together. I didn't know why or what they were planning, but I didn't stick around long enough to find out. The minute I saw him walk into the club, I grabbed the pixie and we left through the back door. It only took an hour to pack up our shit and get to the airport, and an hour after that, we were on a plane back home.

**Well, now you have a few answers thanks to Lily's POV. Have you worked out who the Leoni Boss is yet? Not to mention who Lily and Mary really are? ;) I know a lot of you already had. And James . . . Yep, he's trouble with a capital 'T'. I wonder how long it will take Edward and Aro work out James is actually a Carelli? Anyone worried about what Alec is planning for Edward and Bella by joining forces with James? I mean Alec has thrown the Volturi's right in the middle of this never ending feud between the Leoni's and the Carelli's. It's going to be quite a battle when it all kicks off.**

**Oh, it's all starting to heat up now – I hope everyone is ready. ;) **

**A lot of you are asking how many chapters this story has well we can now confirm it will be around 50. Sally and I can't wait to share it all with you. **

**Outtake will be posted Friday. See you all then.**

**Love**

**Bee & Sally**


	33. Outtake 1 EB's first meeting

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Alright, so as promised — here is an outtake of Edward and Bella's first meeting, from both points of view. Let us know what you think!**

**Thank you! Enjoy our gift for all our wonderful readers. ;)**

* * *

**Outtake Number 1**

**Bella and Edward's first meeting**

**EPOV**

"Are you dealing the next hand?" Alec questioned while he counted his chips.

"I can if you want me to," I smirked, looking over at the other five men who were sitting with us in the main lounge at Breaking Dawn. These fuckers had no idea that Alec and I were going to take them for everything they had. Alec and I were the kings of poker. Okay, so Alec cheated a little, but fuck it! If these men were stupid enough not to notice, I didn't see the harm. We'd been playing poker this way since we were kids.

I cut the cards and shuffled them before handing out five, face down, to each guy at the table.

"By the way, Edward, I heard you fucking Jessica in your office earlier," Alec snorted, looking at his cards. "I thought you weren't going there again."

"I got bored," I smirked, sipping my whiskey. I liked to fuck — I wasn't going to deny it.

"Isn't she the one that pulls your hair?"

"How the fuck did you remember that?" I chuckled, looking down at my hand. Damn, I had a full house.

"Edward, man, I saw the chunks she pulled out of your head last time, remember?"

"Well, I bent Jessica over my desk this time. There was no chance that bitch could have gotten a hold of my hair." Alec snorted, shaking his head at me. "What?"

"You are led around by your cock."

"So are you," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't let some chick pull my hair out."

"I didn't fucking _let_ her pull my hair!"

"You should stick to just letting them suck your cock instead, then. I find it too much like hard work trying to make a woman climax," Alec replied, placing his cards down. Fuck, he had a straight flush. He had to be hiding cards somewhere again.

"You're just a lazy fucker," I teased. "There is nothing better than a woman trembling around your cock, milking it dry."

"I'll take your word for it," Alec replied as his eyes focused on something behind me. I turned to see Aro walking toward us with a sexy brunette. When my eyes raked her in, I licked my lips. Holy fuck, she was so hot — my cock was stirring. Who the hell was she?

"Ah, you're both here," Aro smiled, bringing the hot piece of ass with him. Fuck me; she was even hotter up close. She was wearing tightly fitted blue jeans and a black coat. _Oh, please say she was the new dancer Aro had been talking about._ I wanted to see more of what was under that coat._ Fuck, look at those eyes._ I gave this beauty one of my famous panty dropping smiles as her eyes met with mine, and she quickly looked away toward Aro again. _Oh yes, Baby, you'll do. I'll have you in my office later._

"Alec, Edward, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella. She's the new dancer I've been telling you about." Yes! She_ was_ the new dancer. My dick was twitching more with every second I gazed at her. Everything about this chick was turning me on — the curve of her waist in that coat, her long, wild brown hair, and those fucking eyes. Damn it! I had never seen anyone as sexy as this woman before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." Alec was the first one to greet her, and he kissed the back of her hand. _Motherfucker!_

"This is my son, Alec." Aro smiled warmly before turning his eyes to me. "And this is Edward. He runs the club for me, so if you have any questions once I'm gone, he's your man." _Oh, I'd be Isabella's man, alright._

"It's lovely to meet you, Isabella," I smoldered, letting my eyes lazily roam over her face. Isabella was fucking stunning.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," she chimed in before turning to Aro. "Should I get ready for my number now, Aro?"

"You go ahead, my dear. Angela is at the bar — you met her last week. She'll show you to your locker." Isabella nodded and her eyes quickly darted to mine once more before she rushed off. _Oh, she was in so much trouble and she had no idea._

The men at our table had quickly disappeared once Aro joined us.

"You boys and you're poker," he chuckled, watching Alec count his winnings. We had both done well tonight. I'd made over eight hundred dollars in three games.

"It gives us some loose change to spend," Alec laughed, beckoning the waitress to bring some more drinks.

"You two did well with the trouble in East District last night," Aro replied once our drinks had been delivered. "Marcus commented on how quickly you took control."

"Well, Edward can be quite forceful when I want him to be." I never understood how these fuckers could think they could steal from us. I'd enjoyed beating the shit out of those idiots last night at Alec's command.

"You two are quite the force to be reckoned with," Aro mused, looking between us. "Let's hope it always stays that way." At the sound of his last word, the lights around the room dimmed, and my eyes glued themselves to the goddess who had just taken the center pole.

Holy mother of holy fucks! I gripped my chair tightly, trying to hold myself in place. The music started and Isabella slowly began grinding up and down the pole. I was mesmerized by watching the way her body moved. Fuck, I could see her body now that it wasn't hidden under all those clothes. She was fucking perfect — every last inch of her. I had to adjust myself in my pants when she spun around and I caught sight of her ass. _What a fucking ass!_

"Edward!" Alec said as he threw something at me. I had no idea what it was, but I refused to look away from the beauty on the pole. Who was this _woman_?

Isabella had quite the gathering around center stage now, and it made it more difficult for me to watch her. Fuck it! I grabbed a few of my hundred dollar bills from the table and made my way toward the front of the stage.

Christ, Isabella had some attitude on that pole — no wonder it was driving all these fuckers crazy. I'd have to watch that. Assuring the dancers' safety was my responsibility, after all. I could see Isabella becoming a favorite here quickly. Fuck, she was already mine.

I watched as her legs grabbed the pole and she arched her back toward us in a back bend of sorts. Fuck, those tits were making my mouth water. Her silver hot pants clung to that sexy ass of hers, too. Fuck, the things I could do to this woman. My cock was as hard as steel. After a second, she straightened up and slid down the pole. As she spun around, Isabella's eyes finally made contact with mine. She gave me a sexy smirk, throwing her hair back. Fuck, Isabella was so wild when she danced. It made me wonder if she was wild in the bedroom, too.

I wanted this sex kitten to come a little closer to me, so I pulled out a hundred dollar bill and waved it around, hoping it would get her attention. It did, and Isabella was soon swaying her sexy hips right in front of me. I was in direct line of sight with her pussy now. Christ, what was this woman doing to me? Yeah, I liked to fuck, but this was pure desire almost to the point of pain. If I didn't get to fuck her, I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to think straight again. I tried to tuck the money into her hot pants, but every time I moved my hand, Isabella took a step away. _The fucking tease — Christ she was hot!_

She shook her head at me and a wicked smirk crossed her face before she sank down on all fours and began crawling toward me. I was so fucking lost in the way her tits swayed as she stalked closer, that I didn't notice when she took the money out of my hands with her teeth.

"Thanks," she winked, quickly getting back up to spin around the pole again, finishing the song. I stood there dumbstruck. _Isabella, what the fuck are you doing to me?_

**BPOV**

_Damn it, Bella! You can fucking do this! With the money you'll be making, you could have enough saved up in three months that you wouldn't have to work again for a long time._

I kept giving myself a pep talk about what I was about to do. I was supposed to meet Mr. Volturi in front of his club in two hours, and part of me was questioning my own sanity. I guess if I was arguing with myself, I had every right to question it, though.

It only took me one day to call Mr. Volturi back after I met him. Even though the whole thing seemed too good to be true, I knew I had to take the chance. He seemed genuinely pleased to hear from me, and we had spoken on the phone a few times since to work out a schedule. He had even sent a dancer by the name of Angela to my motel last week with five hundred dollars so I could buy myself a new outfit for my first night of work. I still wasn't sure I had made the right decision, but there was no turning back now.

Not wanting to look like a tramp in the middle of the day, I dressed in a pair of fitted blue jeans and a sleek black coat before packing up my dance clothes in a duffle bag. I had purchased a pair of silver hot pants and matching bikini top for my first night, and paired the outfit with a sexy set of silver strappy stilettos.

After I put on my make-up and fixed my hair, I grabbed my duffle and headed for the door of my shitty motel. God, I couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole. I flagged down a taxi and gave the driver the club's address. He eyed be speculatively for a moment before shrugging and pulling back out into traffic. I had no idea what his problem was, but I didn't plan on asking.

When the cab pulled up in front of the club, Mr. Volturi was there with several men. I was about to open the door, but he beat me to it, offering a hand to help me out. I took it and smiled at him when he reached in the window and tossed the cabbie a crisp fifty dollar bill to cover a twenty dollar cab fare.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Volturi."

He held up his hand, so I stopped speaking immediately. "My dear, sweet girl, please call me Aro."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Aro. I could have paid for the cab, though. I still have money left from what you loaned me for my outfit last week."

I had to chuckle when he looked offended. "Isabella, that money was not a loan; it was a gift from me to you. Besides, I have a feeling I will make much more than a measly five hundred dollars with you working for me. Come, now; I'd like to take you inside and introduce you to a few people."

When we entered the dark club, Aro glanced around a moment and then led me toward a table with seven or eight guys sitting around it. The closer I got, the more I could see of the men. All were wearing nice suits, but one in particular stood out because of the odd color of his hair. It was almost penny-colored and was the most unusual shade I'd ever seen. I could only see the back of his head, but I was willing to bet his face was just as unique as his hair.

The man sitting directly across from him was attractive and what most would consider tall, dark, and handsome, but there was something about the way he was leering at me that I didn't like. His gaze felt all wrong — like he was looking at me like I was his prey, not a human being. Yes it made me feel desired, but more because it was like he was contemplating his plan of attack to take down his next meal.

Copperhead guy must have caught on to the fact that something held his friend's eye, because he turned around to watch us approach. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I was looking at a god instead of a man. He was absolutely gorgeous, and I felt a strange draw toward him.

When his eyes roamed my body, his gaze was just as predatory, but it didn't creep me out the way the other guy's look had. With the way this man was looking at me, I felt empowered, not dirty. "Ah, you're both here," I heard Aro say from beside me. I was staring right into the emerald eyes of Adonis himself when he smiled at me. I felt like my entire body would go up in flames just from that one look, so I quickly turned my attention back to Aro. "Alec, Edward, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella. She's the new dancer I've been telling you about."

I was afraid to look back at the men, but I didn't want to appear rude either, so I turned my gaze back to the table. The guy with the dark hair and black eyes stood and reached for my hand. Not knowing what else to do, I placed it in his and had to repress a shudder when he kissed the back of mine. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella."

Aro's next words confirmed to me that I needed to tread lightly with this guy. "This is my son, Alec." _His son? You've got to be fucking kidding me!_ It was going to be harder than I thought to put this guy in his place because I didn't want to offend Aro in any way or give him a reason to fire me. "And this is Edward. He runs the club for me, so if you have any questions once I'm gone, he's your man."

"It's lovely to meet you, Isabella," the green-eyed Adonis said as his eyes traveled the length of my body.

I was curious as to why Edward would run the club for Aro instead of his own son, but I figured it would be better if I didn't ask. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said instead. "Should I get ready for my number now, Aro?" I needed to put some distance between myself and Edward, otherwise I was afraid I would jump him right then and there.

"You go ahead, my dear," Aro said. "Angela is at the bar — you met her last week. She'll show you to your locker." I nodded and then stole a quick glance at Edward before rushing off. Fuck, I could use a cigarette right about now!

I made my way to the bar and said hi to Angela, who was quick to show me to the locker room. She pointed out an available locker and then stayed with me while I got ready. I figured she could tell I was nervous, and I honestly appreciated her kind gesture. When I was dressed, she let out a low whistle. "Damn, girlie! If you keep dressing like that, you'll have the guys eating out of the palm of your hand in no time flat," she said with a giggle. I wasn't sure what to make of her comment, so I just shrugged. "Alright, let's go talk to Garrett so you can give him your song selection. He has practically every song ever released, so all you have to do is tell him what you feel like dancing to, and he'll key it up for you." She took my hand and all but dragged me out of the locker room and up to the DJ booth where she introduced me to Garrett.

Garrett seemed like a cool guy, and Angela was right — he did have practically every song ever recorded. When I told him I wanted to dance to Madonna's Like a Virgin, he just grinned and shook his head.

Angela led me backstage once we done talking to Garrett, and pulled me into a hug as the current song was ending. "Relax; you'll do perfectly fine out there. Just remember that you're in control, and stay confident and sassy. They'll love that." She pulled away like nothing weird had just occurred, and tapped me on my ass, shooing me out onstage. "Good luck!" she said as she made her way back out front to watch the dance.

I took my place on center stage right by the pole, and even though the area was nearly pitch black, I could feel the men watching me. When the music started and the lights came on over the stage, I placed one hand on the pole and circled it, making eye contact with as many of the men in the front as I could. I made it all the way around the pole and then bucked my hips into it, sliding up and down a few times before spinning around it again. I had a few tricks in my arsenal, but I wanted to save those for a little later on in the song. Still gripping the pole, I walked halfway around it so my back was now toward the crowd. There were loud catcalls and wolf whistles when I started shimmying my hips to the beat just before hooking my left leg around the pole and spinning in quick circles until my ass was on the ground and I had the pole between my legs. Using my hands as leverage, I planted my feet and lifted my hips, making it look like I was humping the pole.

Men from the tables farther away had now stood and were closing in on the stage area. Figuring it was now or never, with my back to the audience, I reached high on the pole and jumped up, straddling it and squeezing my thighs together to hold me in place. I arched my back and released my hands, using my stomach muscles to lean back so I could flash some cleavage at the patrons. After a few seconds, I straightened up and slid my way down the pole, shaking my ass and earning more whistles.

I spun around again, and when I did, my eyes met a pair of emerald ones for a brief moment. I couldn't help but smirk at him and toss my hair over my shoulder as I continued to dance. Was it possible this godlike creature wanted me?

I had just made a full circle on the pole when I saw Edward waving a hundred dollar bill around, trying to get me to come over to him. I thought it'd be fun to fuck with him a bit, so I sauntered over to him and shimmied my hips inches from his face. His eyes were locked on my pussy and I could have sworn I saw him lick his lips.

Every time he reached up with the money, though, I backed away so he couldn't touch me. He wasn't supposed to touch me anyway — or at least I didn't _think_ he was. Aro had said he ran the club, so I wondered if that meant he was the exception. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not.

Still, I shook my head with a smirk on my face and sunk down to my hands and knees. His eyes were focused on my tits — which were practically falling out of my bikini top — as I began to make my way toward him, so without him even noticing, I pulled the money from his hand with my teeth.

"Thanks," I winked as I rose to my feet and headed back to the pole to finish the song. I could feel his eyes boring into me until the stage went black and I collected my tips.

* * *

**A/N Well, what did you think? Bella was quite the little tease, huh? But damn, it was clear she wanted him, too. And poor Edward, it was lust at first sight. You've got to feel sorry for the guy, though. He had to wait two years to get want he wanted. I guess you could say they've more than made up for it since. ;)**

**See you Monday! **

**Sally & Bee**

**oxoxo**


	34. Chapter 31 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this ****_hot _****plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N This is a big chapter, so we're not going to waist a lot of time with an A/N note up front. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. You make our day!**

**_Edward's mood song:_**** '****_That's How Strong my Love is' by Otis Redding – because when your life flashes before your eyes, you see what means everything to you._**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**EPOV**

"Baby, say that again?" I asked warily into my phone. I was currently in a bar down town, helping Jasper collect a debt that was a week late.

"James is back, Edward. He hasn't seen me yet, but he's walking around the place like he owns it."

"I'll be there in five minutes, Baby. Don't go anywhere near him," I snarled. That fucker was dead once I got my hands on him.

"I wasn't planning to. I'm actually sitting at your desk right now." I could hear a smile in her voice.

"Would it be too much to ask you to stay there until I arrive?"

"I'm due on stage now, Edward." That was my girl. She never let _anyone_ hold her down. Well, apart from me when I was in between her legs. Now wasn't the time to get side tracked, but fuck my dick twitched at the thought.

"Just be careful, Baby," I pleaded.

"I will," Bella sighed before I hung up.

"Is your girl in trouble _again_?" Jasper smirked, leaning against the bar.

"That fucker James is back at the club."

"The guy you were looking into?"

"Yes," I seethed as we raced to the car.

"Maybe we should try to get some answers out of him." I liked Jasper's way of thinking, but considering the way I was feeling right now, I'd end up torturing the fucker before killing him.

"We'll decide when we get there. Aro is still looking into him. He's been trying to garner some information out of Alec."

"Do you think Alec sold that dancer to this James guy?"

"Alec _could_ stoop that low, to sell a poor innocent girl who owes him a debt. What worries me is why Alec would go out of his way to give this James or Jimmy Hunt what he wanted."

"How much debt did this red headed dancer get herself into?"

"Aro is still trying to figure that out." As soon as we pulled up at the club, I was out of the car.

I scanned the crowd, looking for Bella first, making sure she was safe. She was up on the main stage alone. That was odd. Where was Lily? They were supposed to be doing a few numbers together tonight.

Of course, when I looked at the fuckers near the main stage, James was one of them. _You're trying to hit on the wrong girl, motherfucker!_

I tapped Jasper on the shoulder, letting him know I'd already found James, and we made our way through the crowd toward him.

"Didn't you get the message the first time?" I snarled into James' ear. "You're not welcome in this club!"

"I'm leaving today. What can I say? I needed one more glimpse. She's quite the beauty, isn't she?" James motioned toward Bella while licking his lips and grabbing his dick. I glanced at her and saw that her eyes were wide with fear. She had seen the while exchange and I finally lost it. I grabbed James' head and slammed it into the bar — hard. Glasses shattered everywhere as he slid down the bar and fell to the floor.

"That's a record for you. I've never seen a guy fall down so fast," Jasper laughed as security came over. "Throw this motherfucker outside," he ordered them.

"Leave him by the back door. I want to talk to him," I called as James was dragged outside.

"Are you going to try to get some answers?" Jasper asked.

"I want to know what the deal is with him and Alec. This guy turned up not long after that fucking shipment."

"You think this _James_ could have been Alec's source?"

"There is only one way to find out," I replied as my eyes caught with Bella for the slightest second. I gave her a smirk, letting her know everything was okay.

"Do you need any help?" Jasper called.

"I think I've got this," I chuckled, walking outside.

James was on the ground clutching his head when I found him..

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" James seethed, looking up at me as he spat blood on the sidewalk.

"I warned you, motherfucker!" I glared, undoing my suit jacket. "You may be friends with Alec, but that doesn't make you a friend of mine." James began to laugh darkly as he tried to get up. "Is something amusing you?"

"Trust me, Edward. You'll be wishing I _was _a friend of yours soon enough." What the fuck did he mean by that?

"Is that supposed to scare me?" I laughed.

"Does nothing scare you, Edward?" James questioned, dusting his suit down when he was finally on his feet. "Something tells me you have a weakness." I didn't like where this conversation was going. "A certain dancer in this club of yours, maybe?"

"I protect all of my dancers from assholes like you."

"Ah, but no one else gets you as worked up as the lovely Isabella. I can see it all over your face. You're dying to floor me again, aren't you?" Yes, I fucking was! "It wouldn't be wise. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Why don't you enlighten me, _James_? Who the fuck are you?"

"You'll find out in time," he chuckled before beginning to walk away. "Oh, and Edward? I never did thank you for allowing me to have that red headed dancer of yours. She has quite a mouth on her." Shit! Bella was right. Alec had sold Vicky to this fucker!

"Alec gave you Vicky?"

"As a thank you, although the bitch did cost me a pretty penny."

"For what?" This asshole wasn't going anywhere until I had some answers. I pulled my Glock out. "Tell me the fucking truth, asshole. Who the fuck _are_ you?" I snarled, aiming my gun at his right leg.

"I'm James Hunt." This guy didn't look affected by the gun aimed at his leg at all. "I was the source for that shipment you took."

"The fucked up shipment?"

"It wasn't fucked up. It was a good steal. I wouldn't like to put a price on that shipment."

"Keep talking before I decide to fucking kill you," I threatened.

"You can't kill me, Edward," James laughed at loud. "Do you really think I'm here alone?" Suddenly I could hear footsteps behind me. "I think this conversation is over. You're lucky I'm not going to pay you back for that swing at the bar, but I do believe there are bigger plans in store for you." James motioned to the three burly guys behind me who then shoved me out of the way. They were all built like wrestlers. I may be _Brawler,_ but I wasn't fucking stupid. I couldn't win a fight alone with these three. "Until next time, Edward," James laughed before walking away, quickly followed by his men. Who the fuck was this guy?

"Edward?" Jasper questioned as I stormed back inside.

"I need to see Aro — now!"

"Do you want me to take you to the mansion?" I knew Alec would be there. It was safer if Aro came to the club.

"No, I'll call him and have him meet me here," I muttered as Bella's worried eyes met with mine. Fuck, she could read me so well; she knew something had happened.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked as he followed me to my office.

"Alec let James buy that red head."

"What?!"

"This James guy was the source for that shipment, too. Something about him just doesn't add up. He had three men with him tonight, and they were fucking huge. What _normal_ guy has men watching his back?"

"Did they try anything?"

"I'm not sure I'd be standing here if they had." I sighed deeply before unlocking my office. "Get ahold of Emmett and do a sweep of the area. I need to know that he's definitely gone."

"Sure thing, Boss." Jasper left without another word.

I called Aro, letting him know it was urgent. Just as I hung up, Bella appeared at my door.

"Edward, what's happened?"

"You were right, Baby," I replied, running my hands through my hair. "Alec let James buy Vicky for his personal benefit."

"No," Bella gasped, holding her hands over her mouth. I could see the moisture in her eyes from where I sat at my desk.

"Baby, come here." I held my arms out to her and Bella took my invitation within seconds.

"We have to help her," she mumbled against my chest while I gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"It's out of our hands now, Baby. The deal is done." I knew that sounded harsh, but it was the truth. Vicky had made her bed, now she had to lie in it.

"I can't even think about the things he might have done to her …"

"Hush, Baby. You can't think like that," I interrupted. Bella was beginning to tremble in my arms.

"It could have been me."

"Don't be silly. You know I would _never _have let that happen."

"No, I meant if I didn't have you. Who knows what Alec might have done when I denied him and told him it was over between us."

"But you _do_ have me," I grinned, lifting her chin up so she could look me in the eyes. "Nothing will ever happen to you. I won't let it." I pressed my lips against hers softly and was about to deepen the kiss when I heard someone trying to open the door. Christ, it was a good thing Bella always locked it.

"I'll drop by later tonight," I whispered as she jumped off my lap. "And stop worrying," I smirked, wiping a few stray tears away with my thumb. Bella nodded, forcing a smile.

I unlocked the door, stunned to see that Aro had already arrived.

"Since when do you lock your door?" he asked in confusion until his eyes fell on Bella. Oh fuck! I needed to think of something fast.

"The door has been sticking lately." I pretended to expect the lock, praying Aro would believe me, but I knew how suspicious it must have looked.

"Can you excuse us please, Isabella?" Aro gave nothing away as Bella nodded and quickly left.

I inhaled deeply as Aro walked into my office and closed the door.

"Well, what was so urgent?" Aro asked, taking a seat at my desk.

"I have news on James Hunt." I swallowed hard; my mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

"You do?" Aro questioned, lifting the papers up on my desk. Was he looking for something? He leaned down and opened one of my draws, pulling the bottle of my best whiskey out. "Why don't you pour us both a glass before you begin?" I silently poured us both a whiskey and then sat in the chair in front of Aro.

"James Hunt was in the club today." Aro stopped sipping his whiskey, giving me his full attention. "It would seem that this James person not only bought one of our dancers off Alec, but was also Alec's source for the shipment heist." Aro was silent for a while, taking it all in. So many emotions crossed his face, but when he finally spoke, he had a face full of fury.

"What time was James here?" Aro asked, standing up.

"Less than I hour ago," I replied, frowning.

"I need to see the CCTV footage. I want to know who this man is." I nodded in agreement before following him to the club's security room.

"Are you going to tell me exactly what was going on with you and Isabella when I arrived?" Aro asked while he was searching through the tapes.

"I have no idea what you mean, Aro." I tried to act indifferent, but I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Do you really expect me to believe that your door was stuck?" Holy fuck! How would I talk my way out of this? It was _Aro _talking to me. No one could fool the '_Boss_'.

I took a deep breath, knowing I'd have to give him at least some truth. "James made a lewd gesture at Isabella tonight while he was dancing. His intentions toward her were very clear. I slammed his head into the bar and then had him thrown out, but the truth of it is, Aro, that Isabella was a little shaken by it all. I brought her to my office to calm her down. I only locked the door because I didn't want us to be interrupted."

"This James seems to be creating a lot of trouble," Aro mused, still scanning through the CCTV footage. We had a few cameras in the lounge and the bar area, but nothing in the back of the club. "I can't wait to put a face to the name." I moved around to the screen, helping Aro to find him in the crowd of people. It seemed I'd gotten away with my explanation of Bella being in my office earlier.

"That's him," I called. I clenched my fists, watching the playback of him with Bella.

"No, it can't be," Aro gasped, freezing the picture and zooming in.

"What is it, Aro?" I touched his shoulder as he dropped his head into his hands.

"We have a war on our hands, my boy." A war? Why?

"That isn't James Hunt. _That_ man is James Carelli." _Carelli?_ Where had I heard that name before? "James Carelli is a Boss from Florida, Edward. If he's involved, we only need one guess as to who those guns belonged to."

"The Leonis?" I could hardly listen to my words. What had Alec done? He'd brought us right in in the middle of the feud between the Carellis and the Leonis — two of the most ruthless mafia families in America.

"I need to go and see my son," Aro fumed, pushing off the desk.

"Can't we reason with them? They were understanding before…" I called, trying to help.

"It's gone past reasoning, Edward. The only thing I want to know is if my son knew what he was getting us involved in."

"What will you do to him if you find out he did?"

"I'll put a bullet through his head." Aro's tone was deadly, and with that, he left to have it out with his son.

I was exhausted by the time I arrived at Bella's later that night. For once, I didn't pounce on her the moment I was through the door.

"You look shattered," Bella pouted, pulling me into her arms.

"It's been a long night," I murmured, resting my head against her chest as she pulled me down onto the couch with her.

"You don't have to tell me what happened," she cooed, running her hands through my hair. How did she do that? Make all my troubles melt away with just a simple touch?

"No, I do." I pulled back to look at her. "It's bad, Baby. We think we know which Mafia family the guns belonged to."

"Does this have anything to do with James?"

"It has _everything_ to do with him." Bella was patiently waiting for me to continue. "His name isn't James Hunt. It's James Carelli." I knew that name would mean nothing to Bella so I continued. "James Carelli is a mafia boss in Florida. There has been an ongoing feud lasting over fifteen years between the Carellis and a mafia family in Miami. You might remember them because that's who Jacob Black works for — the Leonis."

"Are you trying to say you helped the Carellis steal the Leoni's guns?" Beautiful and clever. How did I ever get so lucky?

"It would seem so," I groaned, leaning back against her chest. "I don't know what to do, Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you, I would've had the answer. I'd have died to keep Aro safe."

"And now?" Bella whispered, stroking my face as she looked down at me.

I inhaled and spoke my heart. "Right now, I want to take you and what money we can get together and run as far away as we can."

"You'd do that?" Tears began well in her beautiful brown eyes. "You'd leave Aro behind for me after everything he has done for you?"

"Baby," I sat up, taking her hands in mine. "How many times do I need to tell you? You're my fucking world. If this is a war with the Leonis, I'm not hopeful that any of us will make it out alive. I need to think about us, and if running will keep us safe, that's what we have to do."

"I never thought you would run with me, Edward. You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of that. I have even thought about the places we could go."

"Really?" I grinned, pecking her lips before pulling her up with me. "Why don't you tell me about them in bed?" Bella giggled before I scooped her up in my arms. "I don't know how you do it," I mused, carrying her up the stairs.

"Do what?"

"You make all my fear fade away," I sighed before kissing her deeply. We didn't speak any more of our impending doom. We simply became lost in each other, knowing that whatever dangers came our way, this time we had a way out, and more importantly that we would be together.

Alec was a good liar. I'd always known that about him. The way he played his father when Aro asked him about his involvement with James Carelli was priceless. Aro still had hope in his eyes that Alec could change — that he had simply fallen into a trap. I knew from the conversation I'd had with James that it wasn't true. Alec knew exactly what he was doing.

It had been a week since we'd discovered James' true identity. Aro had asked for extra patrols in both districts until the Leonis finally showed themselves. I knew very little about the two mafia families, other than the bloodbath that took place fifteen years ago. From what I'd read, the Leoni Boss had been slaughtered by the Carellis in a local church. It took some sick bastards — if you ask me — to take a man's life inside a church.

I had finished my rounds for the night and Jasper had just dropped me a few blocks away from Bella's apartment. The night had a chill to it, so I wrapped my suit jacket tighter around me while taking a long drag of my cigarette.

"Can I beg you for a light?" A voice asked in the darkness of the alleyway. I turned slightly, reaching for my lighter, when I was met with a fist flying hard and fast into my face.

"Pull him into the alley and take his fucking gun," another voice called. "Call Eleazar and let him know we've got him."

I could feel myself being dragged, but I was still too stunned from the sudden attack to fight back.

"He's not so tough. What the fuck were you talking about, Jake?" a voice chuckled, slapping my face hard.

"He's tough when you don't take him by surprise," came a voice I recognized. I was face to face with none other than Jacob Black! "Hello, Edward. We meet again," he chuckled darkly, punching me hard in the stomach. I lurched forward, falling to the ground. Was this it? Was I too late? _Bella, Baby, I'm so sorry._

"You're not so high and mighty now, are you?" Jacob laughed, kicking me where I was lying on the ground.

"W…what…do you want?" I panted, holding my stomach. The fucker had broken some of my ribs!

"I think you know, Edward. You've been a naughty boy, haven't you? Taking what doesn't belong to you."

"Jacob, we…didn't know. It was…a set up." I tried to reason with him, but I was rewarded with another blow to my ribs.

"Save it for the Boss," Jacob sniggered at his friends. "If you give us the answers we need, he may kill you quickly. Either way, you're dying tonight, motherfucker." That was the moment I felt the darkness set in. I would have begged for my life if I thought it would have done me any good, but I knew how these people worked. Fuck, I'd done this myself countless times. That was how much Bella had changed me. A year ago, I wouldn't have questioned any of this. When my time was up, I would have accepted it. That wasn't the case anymore, though. I had a reason to fight. I didn't want to leave this world now that I had Bella. She needed me as much as I needed her. I was wrong to think a weaker man would beg for his life. He was trying to hold onto something — to hold on to someone. I understood that now.

"Is this him?" I was curled up on the ground when the new voice called out in the alley. My guess was the 'Boss' had just arrived.

"He's here, Boss. We've kicked the shit out of him, too. He isn't 'all that' like Jake claimed."

"I hope he's fit enough to speak. Sam, you need to learn the difference between beating someone half to death and just beating him for questioning," the voice tutted.

"Jake did most of the beating, actually."

"Jacob, you should know better. I know you have history with this guy, but I already promised you could finish him off once we were done." Was there really no hope? Was I going to die in this alley?

"Where is our shipment, fucker?" I was kicked again. "You have some fucking nerve, joining forces with the Carellis and stealing our guns."

What? Joining forces…is that what they thought? "Y…you have it…wrong." I was coughing up blood, but managed to get my words out. "We were set up. W…we didn't know…the shipment was…yours."

"Liar!" I was sure it was Jacob yelling in the background.

"Where are the guns?" the boss asked in a deadly voice next to my ear. "If you tell me, I'll make your death quick."

"P…please…" I spat out.

"Aww, is the big man begging for his life?" Jacob laughed darkly. "Nothing is going to save you, Edward. Your ass is mine!"

"Where are the guns, Edward?"

"With Alec. He's at the Red Bar…on the…east side of…town." I wasn't going to direct them straight to Aro. Alec had made this mess — he could fucking take them on. Hopefully, it would give Aro enough time to get to a safe house and take…Bella with him.

"Alec? That's Aro's son, correct?" I nodded into the ground. "You've done well, Edward. I'll tell Jake to make this quick."

"P…please…I have a…girl!" I stuttered as I felt two sets of arms pull me in to my knees.

"Don't we all?" one of the men holding me chuckled. I knew it sounded pathetic, but what else could I do?

"He's all yours, Jake, and make it quick," the Boss called.

I looked up at Jacob Black as he stalked toward me. This was the _boy _who was going to take my life. I was suddenly so enraged that I found the strength from somewhere to stand up and break free from my hold.

"I'm not afraid of you, Black," I snarled, pushing him back before he even had a chance to aim his gun at me. "You wanna kill me? Fucking do it," I roared.

"Fine, fucker!" Jacob aimed his gun directly at my head while I looked him square in the eyes.

"I'll see you in hell, motherfucker," I seethed, closing my eyes as I waited for the bullet to end my life.

Just as I heard Jacob start to squeeze the trigger, someone called out.

"Wait, Jacob!" I was sure it was the boss, but I was a little dazed from the beating I had taken. I opened my eyes, and as I stumbled, someone caught me. "Masen?" I looked up at the man, having no idea what he was talking about. What or who the fuck was Masen?

"What?" I coughed.

"Everyone move out," the guy ordered. It was the Boss who had caught me before I fell.

"But Boss!"

"Not now, Jacob. Leave! I need a minute alone with Edward." I wasn't going to be killed? Or was this guy going to do it instead? All the men quickly left.

"A…Are you going to kill me yourself?" I forced a laugh.

"What's your last name, Boy?" Boy? I was no fucking boy!

"Cullen," I muttered. I still had no fucking clue why he needed to know my last name.

"Well, it would appear fate has just given you a second chance. Take care, Edward, and let your Boss know we will be seeing you all _very _soon." With that, he was gone.

Now all I needed to do was find the fucking strength to get back to my girl, and when I did, I was going to hold her and _never _let go.

* * *

**A/N So yeah, a lot happened in this chapter. Jimmy is none other than James Carelli — a mob boss from Florida, and he bought Vicky from Alec. Aro suspects there is definitely a war brewing because of what Alec did, and the Leonis found Edward. Why would they leave him alone, though? We're looking forward to hearing more of your theories! Leave us some love!**


	35. Chapter 32 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**A/N: Well, you guys are all awesome, so we decided to update again. You may get another update on Friday. ;)**

**Lots and lots of theories from the last chapter, that we can't confirm yet, but have no fear, it's all starting to unfold quite quickly now . . . and Sally and I can't wait to share it all with you. **

**So, lets see if Edward made it to his girl, shall we . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

I sat in my living room, waiting for Edward to get here. He was later than usual, and I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach because of everything that had been happening. I sent him a text and waited, but after ten minutes, I still hadn't heard anything.

Slightly panicked, I called Jasper. He answered on the second ring.

"I thought Edward would have you naked and be fucking you senseless by now. What's up?" he asked with a chuckle.

Fuck! If he thought Edward was here, something was seriously wrong. "Jasper, Edward isn't here yet," I whispered, trying to hold back my tears. "That's why I was calling."

"What the _fuck_ do you mean he's not there yet? I dropped him off in the normal spot almost an hour ago!"

My heart felt like it stopped beating when he spoke those words. I was just about to tell him to go look for him when I heard a heavy thud against my front door. "Hang on," I said as I walked over and looked out the peephole. I didn't see anyone or anything, so I cautiously unlocked my door and turned the knob, stumbling backward when it suddenly pushed inward. _What the fuck?_ It wasn't until I felt something heavy fall on my foot that I looked down.

"Oh, my God! Edward!" I screamed. Edward was lying there, holding his stomach tightly with his eyes pinched shut. I remembered the phone in my hand and lifted it back to my ear. "Jasper, he's here, and he's hurt."

I didn't need to say anything else, because I heard tires squealing in the background. "I'm on my way, Isabella. I'll be there in five minutes." The phone disconnected, and I turned back to Edward, who was still lying on the ground in my doorway.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked as I knelt down next to him, pulling his head into my lap. "Can you move enough to get to the couch?"

He nodded with a groan, so I stood up and reached for his hands. Once I had him on his feet, I helped him limp over to the couch and sit down. His hands clutched at his ribs again, and I realized they could be broken. "Tell me what happened," I begged, sitting down beside him. "Who did this to you?"

He took a shallow breath before he started. It was obvious he was in major pain. "The Leonis…I was jumped by Jacob Black and his men," he croaked. "One of them came up behind me and asked me for a light, and when I turned around, I was met with a fist that I never saw coming."

I winced when he groaned, and I knew he needed to be seen by a doctor. Inspiration struck, and I knew what I had to do. I only hoped my instincts were right.

"Edward, I'm going to go up and get you some Tylenol to help with the pain. I'll be back in a minute, okay? You just lie down and try to relax."

His only response was a moan as he shifted on the couch slightly, so I grabbed my cell phone from the table in front of me and headed upstairs. When I got to the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and made the phone call that could change my life.

"Isabella, is everything alright, my dear?" Aro asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

With a deep breath, I steeled my resolve and answered him. "No, Aro, everything is not alright. I need you to call Dr. Hale and have him meet you at my apartment. I'll explain everything once you get here."

"Isabella —"

"Aro, if you care for me like you claim to, you'll do this for me."

I didn't give him a chance to respond. I closed my phone and grabbed the Tylenol just as I heard a loud knock at the door. Jasper was here.

"Don't you dare get up from that couch," I called to Edward as I made my way back downstairs. "That's just Jasper." I opened the door for Jasper before going to get Edward a bottle of water so he could take the Tylenol.

When Jasper saw Edward lying on the couch, he immediately went to his side. "You okay, Boss?"

Edward shifted on the couch, groaning as he did. I handed him the bottle of water and three pills, and then helped him sit up completely so he could take them. Once he swallowed, he looked at Jasper. "Yeah, Jazz. I'm fine now, but I honestly didn't think I'd make it back here alive. That fucker had a gun pointed right between my eyes and his finger on the trigger. He was gonna pull it, too, but someone stopped him."

Edward must have heard my sharp intake of breath, because he immediately lifted his arm to wrap it around me, wincing in pain the whole time. I tried to move away so he couldn't, but he didn't let me. "Baby, I thought I was gonna die tonight...that I was never going to see you again. Please don't pull away from me." His words both warmed and broke my heart.

I knew I needed to tell him that Aro would be here any minute, but I didn't know how. I snuggled up to him as softly as I could and put my hand on his chest above his heart. "Edward?" I whispered softly.

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"Um...I, uh...I called Aro and he's on his way with Dr. Hale. I thought I should warn you, but I really think you need to have your ribs looked at." I could tell he wanted to pull back to look at me — to say something — but I refused to let him go and kept talking. "You're always taking care of me, Edward. Let me take care of you. If telling Aro about us means that you'll get medical attention, that's exactly what we're going to do."

My tone left no room for argument, and Edward must have sensed that I needed this. He sighed deeply and squeezed me to his chest just a little bit tighter. "Okay, Baby. If this is what you need, I'll do it for you."

He bent down and kissed me lightly, but just as he did, there was a knock at the front door. I moved out of Edward's arms and went to answer it. Jasper was right beside me, his hand on his gun and ready for any trouble.

I glanced out the peephole and saw Aro standing there with two of his men and Dr. Hale. I nodded to Jasper and then opened the door. "Isabella, would you like to explain to me now why I am here in the middle of the night? And Jasper, what are you doing here?" I could see the curiosity clearly written on his face, but knew this was only the beginning.

"Aro, please come in and I'll explain." I stepped aside and motioned for the men to enter.

When Aro's eyes found Edward on the couch, he moved over to him quickly. "Edward, my boy, what happened?"

I sat there and listened as Edward explained what had occurred. After he made a phone call to have someone check on Alec, Aro was quiet as he took in the information and for the time it took Dr. Hale to examine him. After the doctor had given his assessment — that Jacob had indeed broken three of Edward's ribs and taping them was all he could do — Aro excused him and the other men.

"Jasper, I would like to speak with Edward and Isabella alone," he told Jasper after everyone else had left. "My men are waiting in the car, but could you please stand watch at the door?" He probably figured that he wouldn't get Jasper to go very far when Edward was injured.

"Of course, Sir. I'll be right outside." Without another word, Jasper left, and it was just Edward, Aro, and me in my apartment.

"Aro, I told you I would explain everything to you, and I will do just that." I started to say more, but Edward spoke up before I could.

"We will explain everything, Aro." Edward wrapped his arm around me and held me against him as he looked Aro in the eye.

We spent the next hour coming clean about everything. Aro listened and asked an occasional question, but the one that scared me the most was when he asked how long things had been going on.

I looked at Edward with panic in my eyes and felt him squeeze my arm in reassurance. "When you sent us to Michigan...that was the first time we were together since the fulfillment of the bet." Aro sucked in a breath, and I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that Edward betrayed Alec because I hadn't told him off yet. Neither of us got a chance to speak though, because Edward kept talking.

"I know what you're thinking, Aro, and you would be wrong. We tried to deny our feelings for each other, but we couldn't. I love Bella, and by some large miracle, she loves me, too."

Aro's head snapped up until he was looking at me, waiting for me to confirm Edward's words. "It's true, Aro. I'm in love with Edward. He's the most amazing man I've ever known." I paused and turned to kiss Edward's cheek, and when he returned the favor, I couldn't help but smile. "I know we both lied to you, and for that I am extremely sorry, but we didn't know what else to do."

Aro was silent for several minutes, thinking about everything that we had told him. "I understand why you chose to lie. I don't necessarily like it, but it was an impossible situation. Sometimes things are beyond our control, and we do what we can to make them work."

"I truly am sorry, Aro. I never meant to disrespect you. You have done so much for me in the last two years."

He held up his hand, stopping me from saying anything more. "Isabella, there is no need to apologize. I understand why you did what you did." He paused and looked at both of us as we sat on my couch. When his eyes met mine again, they were filled with sadness. "You were treated so unfairly by my son, and for that, I should be the one apologizing. I thought that you could be the person to change him, but it appears now that he will never change.

"Edward and Isabella, I would like to give you my blessing on your relationship. I know it doesn't mean much, but I have always wanted my children to be happy. I know I pushed your relationship with Alec in the past, my dear, but I will not make that mistake again."

He paused for a minute and met Edward's eyes. It was like they were trying to read each other. Finally, Aro spoke again. "Edward, have you thought anymore about what we talked about?"

Edward turned to look at me with a questioning gaze. "Bella and I have talked about it, yes, but we haven't come to a decision one way or the other yet. It's a big responsibility, and although you have faith in me and think I'm ready to be a leader, I'm not so sure."

Aro smiled reassuringly. "I'm not trying to pressure you, my boy, but the time to decide may be here faster than any of us are ready for. Tonight was a wakeup call for all of us. Alec is not ready to inherit my empire and probably never will be. He doesn't deserve it anyway.

"The enemy came knocking on our door, and we will need to provide a united front when we answer. I want you by my side, Edward, and I want you to eventually take over. I am getting too old for this, and there is no one I trust more than you. I know you will make the right decision."

Edward again looked to me as I sat there listening to their conversation. "I won't make any decision without Bella. She means more to me than anything in this world, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her. If she doesn't want me to be The Boss, then I will respect her wishes."

The smile on Aro's face when he looked at us spoke in volumes. "That is as it should be. Behind every good man, there is a great woman." He looked down at his phone and then back up at us. "I must take my leave now. Edward, Marcus will be at the mansion tomorrow afternoon. Will you stop by and see us?"

"Of course, Aro. I will be there before I go to the club."

"Thank you, my boy. Keep your eyes open. I don't know why the Leonis left you alive tonight, but I am grateful they did. They will, however, be back, and I don't know if we'll be as lucky the next time." He rose to his feet, and I automatically stood with him to walk him out. "You and Isabella have much to talk about, so I will leave you to it. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Aro, and thank you — for everything."

I walked Aro to the door, and just before he left, he pulled me into a rare hug. "Thank you, Isabella, for taking such great care of him. He is lucky to have you," he said softly.

I felt my eyes get misty as I hugged him back. "I'm the lucky one, Aro," I responded as I released him.

"Goodnight, my dear girl."

"Goodnight."

With that, Aro left and Jasper came back into my apartment. "Well, you're both alive and breathing, so I assume that went well?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, imagining Jasper stuck in the hall and thinking we were in here trying to kill each other. "Everything went just fine."

oxoxoxo

I wasn't sure why, but Angela had sent me a text this morning, telling me we had to get together for lunch — that it was urgent. She also said that the only place that was safe to do so was my apartment, so at eleven-thirty, I found myself waiting on my couch for her to show up. I didn't know what it was about, but I was determined to find out what the issue was.

When she finally did knock on the door, I went to open it quickly. "Ang, what the fuck is going on?" I asked as soon as she was inside.

"Let's sit down first, okay?" she asked as she took my hand and led me to the couch. Once we were sitting, she turned to face me. "Okay, so I know I haven't told you this, but I've been sort of seeing Ben for the last month or so. He's one of Alec's guys, but he's really sweet. Well, he asked me to meet up with him at one of the other clubs Aro owns. I guess Alec has been frequenting it lately, and Ben was bored. When I got there, he bought me a drink, but then got a call on his cell and had to run and do something for Alec. While he was gone, I got up to go to the bathroom. As I got close, I heard some people talking in the back room, and I knew one of them was Alec."

She paused for a second to collect herself. "I was just going to keep walking, but something he said had me freezing in my tracks. He was talking to someone about getting Edward out of the way so he could take over. He said that he was going to try set Edward up for murder since he didn't die like he was supposed to in their last set up."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Actually, I could, I just didn't want to. "Ang, are you sure it was Alec?" She nodded. "Do you know who he was talking to?"

"I have no idea," she answered, concern evident in her voice. "I knew I couldn't be caught standing outside eavesdropping, so I made my way past the room and into the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of Alec as I did so, but I didn't recognize the other guy."

I needed to get more information from her without sounding desperate, so I had to think fast. "You said you didn't recognize him, but does that mean you could describe him?" She nodded and then proceeded to describe someone who matched James Carelli's description perfectly. I knew it was risking a lot, but I had to ask her. "Ang, would you be willing to tell Edward and Aro what you just told me?"

I could see her face pale at my words, but I could also see the determination in her eyes. "I love you, girly, and if that's what you want me to do, then that's what I'll do."

I knew it was selfish of me, but I had come so close to losing Edward just a few days ago. I couldn't go through that again. "I know it's a lot to ask of you, but it really would help."

"Okay, then give them a call and ask them when we can meet," she said just before pulling me into a hug. "You're my best friend, and I would do anything for you. This can't be any more dangerous that knowing about you and Edward for so long, and it _definitely_ isn't worse than helping you orchestrate time together." She had no idea just how bad it could be if Alec found out it was her, but being the selfish bitch that I was, I didn't say a word about it.

I called Edward and explained the situation to him. He thought it was an urgent matter that needed to be discussed right away, so he put in a call to Aro and told him to meet us at my apartment. We all thought that would be the safest place for the meeting, so I kept Ang here with me while we waited.

Twenty minutes later, Aro and Edward arrived. They listened to Ang recount everything she heard, and when she was finished, Aro pulled out what looked like a photo from a folder in front of him. "Angela, dear, is this the man you saw with my son?"

When I glanced down, I noticed it was a picture of Jacob Black. I was confused at first, but when Angela shook her head no, Aro smiled and pulled out another. "Was this him?" The second picture was of James, so I waited to hear what Angela said. She looked at the picture and then looked more closely. It was a surveillance photo of him that had been cropped and blown up, so it was a little grainy, but you could still make out his features.

After her third glance at the photo, she looked back up at Aro. "I'm not one hundred percent because I only got a quick glimpse of him as I passed, but I'm pretty sure this is the guy that was with Alec."

Aro nodded his head and then looked at Edward. Their eyes met, and I knew they needed to talk. "Aro, do you need anything else from Angela? I was just going to walk her out."

"No; Angela, thank you for coming forward with this information. If I need anything further, I will be in touch."

Angela looked at me and smiled before returning her gaze to Aro. "You're welcome, Aro, but I didn't do it for you. Isabella is one of my closest friends, and I would do anything for her." With that, she linked arms with mine and we walked out the door and to the elevators.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Ang. I don't want anything to happen to you," I told her as I pulled her into a tight hug.

She squeezed me back just as hard, whispering in my ear, "I promise. Love you, girly!"

"Love you, too, Ang. I'll see you at the club later."

When the elevator doors closed behind her, I couldn't help but be scared for her, and I prayed everything was going to be alright.

oxoxoxo

After Aro left, I re-taped Edward's ribs nice and tight while we were both silent. The air in the apartment was heavy, and I knew it was because of all the shit going on around us.

When I finished what I was doing, I walked to my freezer and pulled out my bottle of Smirnoff, grabbed two glasses, and then made my way back over to Edward.

"I know you don't care too much for vodka, but I don't have any whiskey right now, so this is gonna have to do." I set the cup in front of him and started to pour the clear liquid into it. I could tell he was going to protest, but I stopped him. "Save it. I can tell there's something on your mind, and we need to talk about it. This will help."

I set the glass in front of him and then downed my own shot, cringing slightly as the alcohol burned my throat. Edward followed suit and then slammed his glass back on the table. "Damn, that shit's fucking nasty. How can you drink that?"

I laughed because I didn't really know. It had always just been my drink of choice. "Okay, Edward, please tell me what's going on in that mind of yours so we can talk about it. It's not helping either of us for you to keep it locked inside."

"I was thinking that maybe it was time to get the hell out of here. Alec is getting more and more unstable by the day, and I just can't help but think something big is going to go down soon with the Leonis. Maybe it would be better to just pack up and disappear."

My heart always seemed to stop beating when he talked about running away with me. "Edward, you know all you have to do is ask. If that's what you want or think would be best, I will follow you anywhere."

"We have enough money that we would be okay for a little while," he said as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face, "and as long as we're together, life would be perfect wherever we went." He leaned in and kissed my lips gently. I knew his ribs were still sore from the beating he took several days ago, but that didn't make me want him any less. Still, I kept myself in check and pulled back after a few seconds.

"What do you want, Edward?" I finally asked. "It doesn't matter how much we talk about running away if your heart isn't in it. I told you before and I'll tell you again, I will stand behind you no matter what you decide. You've worked hard to get where you are today, and I don't expect you to just give that up for me."

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine to silence me. "Baby, you don't seem to understand: I could be the richest man in the world, or rule Aro's empire, but none of it would mean _anything_ if I didn't have you by my side. My life would be empty without you in it. My main goal right now — the thing I want more than anything else — is to keep you safe and spend the rest of my life with you. I think that would be easiest to do if we got away from Chicago and this life."

"You're probably right, but we would have to come up with a plan."

We spent the next hour and a half forming a plan about where we would go, how we would get there, and when we would leave. In two weeks' time, if all went according to our plan, Edward and I would be gone from Chicago for good, and we would never look back.

oxoxoxo

Things didn't always go as planned. Lily and Mary hadn't shown up for their shifts all week, and I was afraid they had suffered the same fate Vicki had. Still, I held my head high and stuck to the plan.

Edward told me that Aro had been trying to reach the Boss of the Leoni Family, but had not had any luck so far. He also confronted Alec and demanded to meet with James. I guess Alec tried to play it off as having no idea how to get ahold of him, but Aro was relentless. He told Alec that he knew he was lying because a witness had come forward with a conversation they had overheard between Alec and James.

Edward said it was comical to watch Alec's face fade of any color when he realized that his lying days were up. I wanted Aro to just kill him already, but he was still holding out hope that his only true son could change his fucked up ways.

Aro forced Alec to call James and set up a meet, but James never showed, and Alec disappeared for a full day. Security had been bumped up not only at the club, but at my apartment, and I had four of Edward's or Aro's men constantly following me and keeping me safe. It was nice to know I was protected, but I didn't necessarily like all the unwanted attention it garnered everywhere I went.

It had been four days since Angela came to me about what she heard, and two since she had been at work. She texted me saying she wasn't feeling good and wouldn't be in for the next few days, and I had a feeling that something wasn't quite right, but I didn't have time to worry about it because I was due onstage in less than 5 minutes.

Tonight I was wearing a black lace teddy that was completely open in the back and mostly bare on the sides. It was long-sleeved, but that didn't detract from the outfit at all because the whole thing was practically see-through. I paired it with a pair of black and gold animal striped, peep-toe stilettos. They had a six inch heel on them and were quite sleek.

I was dancing to the Maroon 5 song_ Moves Like Jagger_ tonight, and so I put my hair up in a high ponytail, knowing I'd be doing more tricks on the pole than an average night. The music started, and when it did, I began to move seamlessly to the beat. I did my flips, handstands, and other little tricks using the pole, but faltered slightly when I saw two uniformed police officers walk into the club and head up to the bar. No one noticed my little slip up, and I quickly got back on track, but for the rest of the song, I watched the two men closely.

When Edward came out from the back to speak to them, my heart started racing in my chest. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I almost stumbled again when he looked at the stage and pointed to me. _Why the hell are there police officers here asking about me?_ I questioned myself.

The song ended and I grabbed my tips before making my way to the locker room. When I got there, Edward was there with my silk robe in his hands. "Isabella, these officers would like a word with you." He helped me slide into my robe, and I looked at the men a little closer. I couldn't get a read on either one of them, so I extended my hand and introduced myself.

"Miss Swan, do you know an Angela Webber?" one of the officers asked.

"Of course I know Angela. She's my closest friend. What's this about?" I asked, already beginning to panic.

The officer ignored my question and asked another of his own. "When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Well, I saw her four days ago when she came to lunch at my apartment, and she texted me the day before yesterday saying she wasn't feeling well and that she wouldn't be in for a couple of days. She's another one of the dancers here." I gestured around me to show them what I meant. "Please tell me what's going on," I begged as he was writing something down in his little notepad.

Again, he ignored me. "And you haven't had any communication with her for two days?"

I was starting to get pissed off. "No! I already fucking told you I haven't spoken to her since she had lunch at my apartment, and the last time I heard from her was two days ago. Look, one of you needs to tell me what the _hell_ is going on here, and you need to tell me now!"

I felt Edward come up behind me and start rubbing my shoulders in a soothing manner, trying to get me to calm down. "Miss Swan, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we found Angela's body in a dumpster last night in downtown Chicago."

The last thing I remembered was a pair of strong arms catching me as the darkness took over my vision and I collapsed.

**Umm . . . yeah, another epic chapter there . . .**

**I hope you are all ready for the ride we are about to take you on, the shit is going to certainly start to go down now that Ang is dead . . . . ****so who wants that update on Friday, then? ;) **

**Thanks for the love and reviews everyone. You really are making this such a ride for Sally and I, we can't stop writing YOM at the moment. ) **

**Bee & Sally.**

**oxoxoxo**


	36. Chapter 33 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this ****_hot _****plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Bee and I are absolutely amazed this week. We hit 2000 reviews for this story on Wednesday night and are so glad that you all seem to be enjoying this story as much as we are enjoying writing it. Thank you to each and every one of you. This in another big chapter with several new revelations, so we'll let you get to it. Enjoy!**

**_Edward's mood music: 'I Heard it Through the Grapevine' By Marvin Gaye — because this song is for Edward's mother. :(_**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**EPOV**

I caught Bella in my arms as she fell. I couldn't even imagine the pain and guilt she must have been feeling. Well, the pain I understood.

"That will be enough questioning, thank you, gentlemen," I replied, scooping Bella up in my arms. My ribs burned like a motherfucker, but I wasn't letting her go. "As you can see, this has been all too much for Bella. You have my contact information should you need anything else." The two cops nodded and left without another word.

"Where are you taking her?" Jasper asked as he joined me.

"Her apartment is the safest bet."

"I'll lead you through the back door. Is she okay?"

"It's the shock," I sighed deeply, looking down at my girl. How was I going to help her through this? Angela was her best friend. I was worried news might get back to Alec about the information Angela had told Aro and me. After my meeting with Aro and Marcus the other morning, Alec's days in this family were well and truly numbered. In fact, Alec had only days left. Aro was still torn on whether to banish or kill him, though. I felt for Aro; that was a decision I wasn't sure I could ever make if I had a son. What was even more surprising was how both Aro and Marcus accepted Bella and me. We truly were safe…well, once Alec was out of the picture. I was sure Caius wasn't going to be pleased with the new development, either, but it was still progress.

"Do you want me to drive the SUV so you can sit in the back with Bella?" Jasper asked.

"For a tough fucker, you can be seriously thoughtful," I joked.

"She's been through a lot, Edward — so have you."

"Something tells me that this is just the beginning," I exhaled.

"I can carry her if you want." Jasper could sense my discomfort as I shook my head. I could never hand Bella over to anyone. "Stubborn fucker," he muttered under his breath. Yeah, I didn't give a shit, though.

Bella stirred slightly while we travelled in the back of the SUV but didn't awake. I kept stroking her face, wishing we could just get out of this fucking town already. But I knew Bella would want answers about Angela's death. I hadn't told the boys about our plan to leave yet, either. Truthfully, I was nervous about how they'd react. For almost fifteen years we'd been watching out for each other, and now I was going to tell them to find their own way in this world. Neither of them had any family — like me. We'd all been at the same orphanage and had become inseparable from the moment we all met. I couldn't keep asking them to follow me, though. With Bella and me on the run, what kind of life would that be for them?

"She'll be okay, Boss," Jasper called, watching me in the rearview mirror. I swear this guy could read emotions or something.

"Jazz," I exhaled. It was now or never. "Bella and I are making a run for it in two weeks." Jasper swerved the car, obviously shocked at my statement.

"What about Em and me?" he seethed. "Were you just going to ditch us and leave us with this fucking war that Alec brought to our door?"

"Of course I fucking wasn't!" I snapped, pulling Bella closer to me. "And keep your fucking voice down. Bella doesn't need to hear this shit. She has enough to deal with!"

"I get why you're leaving, Edward, I do, but where does that leave Em and me?"

"You can come with us for a while and then decide where you want to go."

"Edward, you make that sound so easy. You have a life. You're holding her in your arms." I looked down at Bella. Yes, I did, and it was going to be fucking amazing. I was going to give Bella everything. I'd buy the perfect little house, with a white picket fence. I would get a respectable job...well, I'd try. We'd get married and have a fucking herd of children. The thought of seeing Bella bloom with my children stirred feelings inside me I never thought I'd have. "This life is all Emmett and I have known, Boss. I'm not sure I could ever leave it."

"It's your choice, Jazz. I just want you and Em to have options." I didn't like the idea of leaving either of them behind — not now that I knew who was coming after us.

"You're really leaving all this behind?"

"Yes," I smiled, looking down at the angel in my arms. Jasper didn't respond. I guess he could see my mind was already made up.

Jasper helped me get Bella inside her apartment before leaving to have a long chat with Emmett. The three of us would have to have a serious talk later.

I lay beside Bella on her bed, waiting for her to come around.

"Hey," I whispered as her eyes fluttered open half an hour later.

"W...where am I?" Bella murmured, stretching.

"You're home, Baby," I cooed, kissing her forehead. "Jasper helped me bring you back."

"He did?" Bella frowned and suddenly I could read her face. She was remembering why she'd passed out. "A...Angela." Her voice was so pained that I pulled her tightly to my chest, ignoring the burning from my ribs. "E...Edward...it's all...my fault!" Bella sobbed into my shirt.

"Shh, Baby, I've got you. We'll find out what happened and whoever did this to Angela will pay," I promised, holding her tightly. There had never been a payback that I hadn't fulfilled, and as Bella fell back asleep in my arms, I began to recall the first time I took revenge for the only other woman I loved with all my heart — my mother.

**~Flash Back~**

**Edward's early years…**

When you're a twelve year old boy, there is nothing like a mother's love. I was no different. I doted on my mother, as she did me.

"Have you brushed your teeth, Edward?" my mother smirked as I walked out of the bathroom. We lived in a basic two bedroom apartment in the East District of Chicago. That was one of the reasons why Aro had given me East District when Alec screwed it up so bad. I already knew the area from my childhood. Caleb took the second room while my mother and I shared the first room — I never did understand that at the time. Now, I knew it was because my mother and Caleb hadn't been _together_ that way. For some reason, he watched over us, and I would be forever grateful for that.

"Of course, Mom," I grumbled. I was a kid for Christ's sake. I tried to run my toothbrush under the tap to fool her every time, but my mother could always tell.

"Let me see your teeth," she questioned with that beautiful smile of hers that I was sure I'd inherited. I pouted, folding my arms. "Go and brush your teeth, Edward, or I won't let Caleb take you with him to the fight tonight."

"But Mom!" I moaned, sulking back to the bathroom. I'd been dying to watch a real fight since the moment I'd seen Caleb help the fighters train. My father figure was a busy guy. Not only did he work full time at a popular bar downtown, playing the piano and driving the crowds wild with his talent, but he also had a side job at City Limits, helping to train the fighters.

Once my teeth were clean and inspected by my mother, she let me go to meet Caleb at work.

"Well, if it isn't my 'Little Brawler,'" Caleb chuckled as I rushed into the bar. He was wiping down some tables, listening to Otis Redding singing about '_sitting on a dock_' on the stereo. "I see you're a little excited to watch this fight, Edward."

"You've been promising me for months that I could watch a fight."

"Well, it took a while to convince your mother," he winked, ruffling my hair. "How about we get some practice in first?" Caleb motioned toward the piano and I groaned — not the damn piano lessons again. I was hoping Caleb meant he was going to show me some more fighting moves. "Your mom won't be as angry if she knows I'm educating you in the art of music first."

"Can't you show me that lock hold instead? I saw you doing it on that huge guy last week. The one with the skull tattoo," I pouted.

Caleb chuckled, patting the piano bench. "You need to learn control first, Edward. This will help. You might think these lessons are pointless, but the key to being a good fighter is to always stay in control. The music will help with that." I was a twelve year old kid. At that age, I had no fucking clue what Caleb was talking about. Now, I knew exactly what he was trying to tell me. The secret to winning any fight was controlling the tempo, and playing piano music in my head had helped me keep the pace to my advantage many times over the years.

I sulked at Caleb but continued my piano lesson, knowing my reward would be to watch this fight later on.

Fight night at City Limits was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The club was jam packed with the toughest guys I'd ever seen; they were fucking huge! I'd never been so in awe of a group of guys before. They looked like Gods inside that ring, fighting for us mere mortals.

"Stay close to me, Edward," Caleb smiled warmly, ruffling my hair. He was always doing that, knowing it took me ages to get my hair right in the first place. Yeah, I was thinking about the girls — even at that age — just not in the perverted way I do now.

Watching that match changed my life, and I finally knew what I wanted to be — a fighter. I wanted Caleb to train me, and then we could take on the world. The respect these fighters had earned from all these important men here tonight was clear from their faces — I wanted that. I wanted to be somebody.

"Caleb," I pulled at his hand while he was talking to a well-dressed man. Everyone who had passed by him in the last ten minutes had acknowledged him.

"What is it, Edward?" Caleb stressed.

"I want to be a fighter," I beamed excitedly. Caleb chuckled, as did the man he was talking to.

"And you'll make a fine little Brawler one day," Caleb smiled, touching my face. "But your mother would kill me." Damn my mother! She always stood in the way of what I wanted to do. It was a good thing she didn't know everything Caleb and I got in to when we were together.

"He's a little excited, isn't he?" the other guy laughed. "How old is he?"

"Twelve," Caleb replied. "Edward, this is Aro Volturi." I gasped. I knew who this guy was. He was a gangster. The top boss. I'd helped Caleb do a few drops for Aro when we'd been short on rent money. That was another thing my mother didn't know. The truth was — if my mother could see me now, she'd roll over in her grave.

"I've heard a lot about you, Edward." Aro extended his hand out to me and I shook it. "You're not much older than my son Alec. You'll have to drop by the mansion at some point and meet him." I nodded, eager to make a new friend. Who would have known that first meeting with Aro would ignite the twisted fate that would occur years later when Alec and I would fall for the same girl and turn into enemies?

"I'd really like that, Sir," I smiled.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can arrange, wouldn't you agree, Caleb?" Aro smiled warmly at me before looking at Caleb. "I'll see you tomorrow at the mansion. I could do with an extra pair of eyes for next week."

"I'll be there, Aro," Caleb replied as Aro walked off, followed by two of his men.

"You're working for Aro again?" I frowned as I looked up at him.

"It's just one job. Don't tell your mother, but it's a really good payout." I nodded. Caleb always knew what he was doing. I looked up to him so much.

I bugged Caleb all night about training me to fight.

"Edward, that isn't my decision. You need to talk to your mother, but you already know how she feels about violence." Caleb sighed deeply as he opened the front door for me.

"She'll never let me do it," I moaned as I sulked in.

"I'll never let you do what?" my mother asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I want to be a fighter!" I pleaded. I watched the color drain from my mother's face before she finally spoke.

"Go to your room please, Edward; I need to speak with Caleb alone." I began to protest, but she didn't let me say anything. "NOW, EDWARD!"

I fell asleep that night to my mother and Caleb arguing for hours. It was clear from my mother's shouts that I wouldn't be fighting — ever. _Sorry, Mom, I know you'd be disappointed if you saw me now. _

"Hey, chin up," Caleb forced a smile while I was helping him clean the floor of the bar a few days later.

"I'm sorry I made Mom angry at you the other day."

"She's just protective of you, Edward." Caleb splashed me with water and I giggled. He was always so fun. I'd never laughed harder than those times I'd spent with Caleb in my childhood. "She doesn't like me inflicting my lifestyle — and my music choices, for that matter — on you."

"How can you not love Motown music?" I frowned.

"Your mother has a more _classical_ taste," he laughed.

"Is that why she calls our music, 'devil music'?"

"Your mother just likes to tease us," Caleb snorted. "I think secretly she loves it. I watch her swaying to some of it on occasion."

"Like '_I Heard it Through the Grapevine' _by Marvin Gaye?I know she likes that one. I've seen her dancing to it," I mused.

"I think you might be right," Caleb replied, getting up. "Come on, how about some ice cream?"

"Really?" I beamed. Ice cream was like fucking whiskey to me back in those days.

"So, you're serious about this fighting thing?" Caleb asked while I was stuffing my face with chocolate ice cream. I nodded before checking out a few chicks that had just walked in. "Ah, I see you're getting to that age when the opposite sex is attractive to you. Be careful with girls, Edward. They can be a lot of trouble sometimes," Caleb whispered while I was checking out a hot brunette. She was older than me, and _damn_, was she well developed on top.

"Will fighting help me get chicks when I'm older?" I asked, licking my lips. Yeah, some things never changed about me. But then, no one has tits as amazing as my Bella.

"If that's why you want to fight, you won't get anywhere!" Caleb was pissed at me.

I snapped my eyes away from the hot chick. "No, it's not the reason. I want to be respected like those fighters in the club. Even Aro Volturi seemed to respect them."

Caleb's eyes searched mine for a second before he continued. "I can teach you a few defensive moves, and then we'll talk to your mom again in a few months. This _is _Chicago. It will do you some good to be street-smart. You never know what you might come up against in the future."

"You'll really train me?"

"We'll take it one day at a time, but you have the makings of a great fighter. Why else do you think I call you Little Brawler?"

"I had always wondered about that," I beamed. "My fighting name could be _Brawler_." The name choice in later years had always been an easy one.

"Slow down," Caleb laughed, shaking his head. "You need to learn how to fight first, and how to control it."

"Does that mean more piano lessons?" I complained.

Caleb sniggered at me. "I'm afraid it does, Edward." I knew I could deal with that if I was learning to fight, too.

My mother worked at a diner not too far from our apartment. On the days Caleb couldn't watch me after school, I would go to the diner, sit in a booth, and have my dinner. I loved the pancakes there so much; if I closed my eyes, I could still taste them on my tongue.

Most of my evenings at the diner over the years were the same — except one. Two weeks before my mother and Caleb were murdered, an old friend of theirs came to town. Even now, I had no idea who that man had been or if he'd played a part in their murder or tried to help. I never found a lead later as to who he had truly been.

"Make sure you finish your veggies," my mother smiled, wiping my table down while she placed a fresh glass of milk down for me. Fucking milk — yuck! _I was a fucking child! Of course I drank milk. What child drank whiskey? _

"All of them?" I grumbled, pushing them around my plate.

"If you want to grow up strong like Caleb, then yes." Damn, she always knew how to play me. I finished them all without another word.

I loved watching my mom at work. Everyone loved her. She was so kind a gentle. She always took the leftovers from the diner and gave them to the homeless guys on the street. She volunteered at the children's orphanage, too, and would take the leftover cakes and treats there, as well. That's how I'll always remember her — an angel with the heart of gold.

My mother had frozen to the spot when this 'old friend' walked in. Her eyes darted to mine before she quickly raced over to the guy, dragging him out the back. At the time, I didn't see any problem with it and continued eating the pancakes she'd just bought me.

"Edward," my mother called a while later. "I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Anthony." My eyes met with a tall, well-dressed man. He had an air of confidence about him, as if he thought the world couldn't touch him.

"Hello, Edward," the guy grinned, taking a seat in front of me.

"Hi," I spat between mouthfuls of pancake.

"Edward, where are you manners?" my mother said as she slapped my shoulder.

"You have quite an appetite on you," he laughed, undoing his jacket. My eyes widened as I spotted a gun hidden in his coat. He looked down, realizing what I'd just seen. "I'm not going to hurt you, Edward. Your mom and me, well...we're old friends." My mother rolled her eyes at him before she walked off.

"If you're such good friends, how come I've never seen you before?" I questioned.

"I've been pretty busy," he chuckled, staring at me. It was a little fucking creepy when I look back at it now.

"Doing what?"

"This and that," he smiled, watching my mother as she brought a cup of coffee over to him.

"Do you still take it black with one sugar?" she asked.

"You remembered," he smiled, touching her hand.

"Some things you never forget." Her voice broke as she looked longingly into his eyes. There was a hidden meaning in her words, and to this day, I wondered if I'd come face to face with my father back then. Now I would never know.

Anthony and I made small talk until my mother finished her shift at the diner. The three of us headed back to the apartment, and when Caleb got home, he embraced Anthony like an old and dear friend. I was pissed when I had to go to bed. This Anthony was a gangster, I was sure of it. I wanted to stay up and listen to his war stories.

"Who is that guy, Mom?" I asked as she tucked me in.

"He's a very dear friend," my mother smiled, kissing my forehead. "And he loves you as much as Caleb and I do."

"Is he staying long?"

"No, Edward," she smiled sadly. "He'll be leaving in the morning." I nodded as she kissed my cheek. "Sweet dreams, my darling boy. I love you."

"I love you, too," I mumbled, already falling asleep.

Anthony had already left by the time I woke up the next morning. It hurt that he didn't say goodbye, but then again, I had no idea who he was, so I didn't let it bother me too much.

"Was Anthony a gangster?" I asked Caleb when he collected me from school a few days later.

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw his gun."

Caleb chuckled before answering me. "Not every man who owns a gun is a Mobster, Edward."

"You still haven't answered my question?"

"No, he isn't a gangster."

"Who is he then?"

"He's just an old friend of your mother's and mine. What's with the twenty questions?"

"No reason," I shrugged.

"Are you ready for some more training?" Caleb winked, pushing me playfully. "We have three hours until we have to meet your mother."

"I think I'm almost ready to take you on," I teased, punching him in the stomach.

"Right, that's it." Caleb ruffled my hair, darting out the way while I tried to hit him playfully again. "Don't make me give you piano lessons instead," he teased as he tried and run away from me. I chased after him, giggling.

Caleb and I always met my mother by the Cortland Bridge once she'd finished work, and _that_ night was no different.

I still remember seeing her waiting there, wrapping her white coat tighter around her body from the slight chill in the air. When my mother's eyes met with mine, her face lit up. I was just about to run to her when a car screeched to a stop, and I suddenly heard gunfire. My mother jolted and quickly fell to the ground. Blood was seeping through her coat.

Watching your mother being murdered in front of you will do things to a child, and that moment fucked me up for life. The bitterness seeped in as I watched her lying there dying.

"ELIZABETH!" Caleb yelled out in pain, rushing to her side. The car was still parked there, but no one had gotten out. Part of me was ready to go take them on, and I was only twelve.

"E...Ed...Edward," my mother choked, coughing up blood as I walked numbly toward her.

"He's safe, Lizzie. I've got him," Caleb cried. "Hold on, please." My mother looked toward me and stretched out her hand to touch my face. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"I...l...love...you...Edward," she whispered as she took her last breath.

Caleb and I didn't even have time to mourn my mother. We heard the familiar sound of screeching tires coming to a stop. A second car had driven up.

"Edward, get behind me," Caleb ordered.

"No," I cried, trying to cling to my mother. He pulled me away and behind him, taking steps backward so we were on the edge of the bridge.

"Caleb, it's been a long time," a voice called, but I couldn't see the face because Caleb was standing in my way.

"You won't win this way!" Caleb snarled back.

"We'll see," the voice sneered darkly.

"When I say jump, you fucking jump, no questions. Do you hear me?" Caleb turned to me — fear written all over his face.

"Caleb, I..."

"Swim, Edward. I know you're strong enough. Avenge your mother and me in time. It's in your blood. I've always known that, my little brawler. I love you so fucking much. Go!" With that, he pushed me off the bridge. I managed to hold onto the one of the bottom red steel bars as I fell, though, so I could hear what was going on as I tried to climb back up.

"Time to die, Caleb," a voice seethed.

"Fuck you!" I heard gunshots going off and I saw Caleb's lifeless, bloodied body fall into the river.

"Where did the boy go?" I heard someone shout.

"Forget the boy. He won't survive that fall. He has nothing to do with this anyway. Caleb and that slut were what we wanted. And if he did survive, he will have to learn to live without his parents," the same voice chuckled. His words made me lose my grip and I fell into the strong, cold water.

I battled the tide of the river, but Caleb was right — I was strong. I wasn't going to die in this river. I was going to avenge them, even if it took me a lifetime to do it. I managed to make it to a shallow area and pull myself up the steps and onto dry land. Exhausted from my swim and the loss of my mother and Caleb, I passed out on the dock in shock.

"He's opening his eyes," I heard a young voice mutter. "Don't poke him, Emmett. He could be hurt."

"He doesn't look hurt, Jasper."

"Leave him alone!" I opened my eyes to see two boys fighting with each other. Of course, I didn't know then that those two boys would become the closest friends I could ever ask for.

"W...where am I?" I stuttered, sitting up.

"You're at the orphanage. Some guy brought you in after he found you at the docks," Jasper replied, pushing Emmett to the ground. I was sure Jasper pushing him around all the time was the reason he began to bulk up.

"What guy?"

"Just some guy. You're the boy of that murdered woman on Cortland Bridge, aren't you? We remember you guys because of all the treats she used to bring us," Emmett said as he got up.

"Idiot," Jasper stressed. "Please excuse my friend, Emmett. He has no filter."

"Y...yes, I am," I fought back my tears. My mother was dead, as was my father figure. I was all alone.

"So, you're one of us now," Jasper smiled sadly. I looked at him in confusion. "An orphan," he continued.

Even at eleven, Jasper had been a fucking smart ass.

And that was when my childhood ended. I knew what I had to do and who I needed to befriend to get there. By fourteen, I was doing small jobs for Aro and learning to fight in my spare time. Emmett had already begun fighting, and had left the orphanage thanks to a fighter who took him in. He got me in at City Limits, and the rest was history.

By the time I was seventeen. I was working full time for Aro and had already killed my mother's and Caleb's killers. It had all been drug related. Somehow, the killers had thought my mother and Caleb were drug dealers. Some of the fuckers came from Florida, but we got all five of them.

I took great pleasure out of torturing the fuckers with Jasper at my side. I had waited for that moment for four years. I took my time, letting them know that I was the small boy who had fallen off the bridge that night.

I knew then that I was man to be feared — _that_ was the day Edward Cullen was truly born.

**~End of flashback~**

Lying there with Bella in my arms, I knew I had to explain what had happened to my mother and Caleb. I needed her to know, so she understood that I knew how she was feeling over Angela's tragic death.

Yes, I would avenge Angela's death if that was what Bella wanted, but looking back now, it was the guilt and the hate that had turned me into this monster I was today. I didn't want my pure, sweet Bella to go that way, but I knew we had to find out what had happened to her best friend. What I feared most was knowing that if we dug deep enough, all the answers would lead to one name — Alec.

* * *

**A/N Well? What do you think? Edward never had an easy life—to watch his mother and the only father he ever knew being murdered right in front of him had to have been hard. Thanks for reading! Leave us some love and we'll see you on Monday! :)  
Bee and Sally**


	37. Chapter 34 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this ****_hot _****plot.**

**A/N This is a big chapter, so other than the warning below, we're not going to say much in the beginning. **

**Warning: This chapter contains materials not suitable for everyone. If you are uncomfortable reading about rape or conversations about rape, please skip the first part of this chapter. Everything after the ****_Y~O~M_**** is safe. You may also want to have tissues handy when you read.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**BPOV**

The last several days had been extremely hard. After Edward took me home, he told me all about his mother and what had happened to her and her friend, Caleb. It broke my heart to hear the details, but I knew what point he was trying to make, even if he didn't come right out and say it.

He was trying to tell me that he would avenge Ang's death if that was what I wanted.

Honestly, I hadn't even thought about revenge. I was more wracked with guilt than anything. It was my fault that she was dead. If we hadn't have been friends, this might not have ever happened to her. Sure, she worked as a dancer in a club owned by the Mafia, but she tended to stay out of that life as much as possible.

Aro had confronted Alec about what happened, but of course, he had denied having anything to do with it. I think we all knew what a lying son-of-a-bitch he was by this point though. He was hiding something — of that I was sure. I didn't know what it was, but I promised myself and Angela's memory that I would find out.

Because she didn't have any family, I was asked to go down to the morgue to identify her body. I was the last person she had called on her cell phone, and the only person the police could find that she was close to. Edward had offered to come with me, but I knew it was something I needed to do on my own. I needed a chance to say goodbye properly, and I needed a chance to grieve in my own way.

Edward didn't like the idea of me being alone, so he had arranged to send Emmett and a few of his men with me. The men stayed out in the car, but Emmett came into the building with me to keep an eye on things. I think he knew I needed my space, so when the Medical Examiner led me into the room, Emmett stayed back by the door.

"This isn't going to be pretty. Are you sure you're ready for it?" the woman asked me as she led me up to a metal table covered with a white sheet. It was obvious there was a body lying there, but nothing was currently visible.

Inhaling deeply to gain my courage, I nodded to the ME. She proceeded to lift the sheet from the body and exposed the head and shoulders of my best friend — the only true friend I'd had in my entire life until Edward.

If it weren't for the damage done to her face, she would almost look peaceful. Her eyes were closed, and if I didn't know better, I could have imagined her sleeping. The round hole in her head was a big giveaway, though. The ME had tried to cover it as best she could, but there was really only so much that could be done.

I also noticed the bruising around her eyes and on her cheeks, and the fact that her lip was split. It looked like someone had slapped her around quite a bit before finally ending it. When I allowed my eyes to move further down her body, I noticed the clear imprint of someone's hand on her neck. Whoever did this to her had also choked her, it would seem. Her shoulders and what I could see of her arms were also covered in bruises, and I wondered about the rest of her body.

My eyes left the cold form lying in front of me and traveled up to meet with the soft blue eyes of the woman standing across from me. "I'd like to see the rest of her, please," I requested, knowing that Aro would have already arranged to allow me anything I wanted or needed — even if it was against normal protocol.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I haven't had time to clean the rest of her up, and there's um...a lot of damage under the sheet." She hesitated, but must have seen the determination on my face. At my silent glare, she removed the sheet from Ang's body completely.

What I saw almost sent me to my knees. "Wh...what happened to her?" I asked as tears streamed down my face.

The woman grabbed a box of tissues and silently handed them to me. I took them gratefully as she spoke. "It looks like she was raped — brutally. It's hard to say exactly because there was no semen found, but it could have been more than one person."

I wanted to scream at the unfairness of what happened to her, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. "Did...did she suffer long?" The words were out of my mouth before I had time to really think about the possible answer, or whether I even wanted to hear it.

There was a long pause as the ME looked down at the body in front of her. "She was raped who knows how many times while she was alive, so yes, I'm afraid she probably suffered a great deal."

Emmett must have made his way over without me even noticing, because just as my legs gave out, he scooped me up in his arms. "I think you've seen enough, Isabella. We can wait outside while the ME covers her back up, and then we can sign the necessary paperwork and go home." He nodded to the woman and then turned toward the door. She came out a minute later and shuffled some papers around on her desk.

"Okay, Miss Swan, I need you to sign here, stating that the body in the other room is in fact Angela Webber." I signed where she indicated, and Emmett stood and held his hand out to me.

It was then that a thought struck me. "What's going to happen to her body? There's no one to claim it." Angela deserved to have a proper burial, and I was going to give it to her if no one else would.

"Well, when there is no one to claim a body, the city pays the expenses and it's buried among all the others in a cemetery on the outskirts. They all have grave markers, but very few actually have names on them." The thought of Angela being placed in a grave among total strangers had my stomach tied up in knots.

"And what would I need to do to claim the body? I won't allow her to be buried with strangers in unmarked graves."

My mind was made up, and when she started to tell me that I couldn't claim the body because I wasn't a relative, I brought up Aro's name. I knew he had connections everywhere, and that he wouldn't deny me this. By the time Emmett and I left, we had arranged to have a funeral home come pick up the body. We could work on the details of the funeral later, but at least this part was taken care of.

"Emmett, do you know where Alec is right now?" I asked once we were back in his SUV and driving away from the morgue.

He glanced over at me curiously from the driver's side before looking back at the road. "I'm not sure. He is probably at the mansion though, banging some whore or getting drunk. That seems to be all he's good at nowadays."

"Then that's where I want you to take me." My tone left no room for argument. Right then, I didn't care what Edward's instructions were or if Alec had already said he had nothing to do with Ang's death. I was going to look him in the eye and find out for myself.

When we pulled into the mansion, Alec's car was parked out front, so I knew he was home. Without even waiting for Emmett to turn off the car, I was out the door and up the steps. He followed quickly behind me but didn't say anything. I marched up the stairs and to Alec's study, knowing that was probably where he would be. Felix was sitting outside and stood up immediately when I approached, but I gave him no notice. He tried to stop me as I reached for the door, but Emmett leveled him with a look and he sat back down.

When I opened the door, I was greeted with the site of Alec's bare ass as he pounded into some chick from behind. "That always was one of your favorite positions, wasn't it, Alec?" I sneered as I walked up to him. I can't say that I was at all surprised to see that the woman was Jane. "Hello, _Jane_. Alec and I need to talk, so why don't you get your skanky ass out of the room?"

"You bit—"

"NOW!" I roared, getting right up in her face. "Get the fuck out of here before I grab you by your fake ass extensions and drag you out." I could hear someone chuckling behind me, and I knew it must be Emmett. Jane grabbed her clothes and hurried to the door. "Oh, Jane? Felix is outside and I'm sure he'd be happy to take over where Alec left off. I'm sure they've shared you before, right?" She seemed like she wanted to say something back to me, but my look told her not to even try. Without a word, she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

When I turned to Alec, he looked murderous. "What the fuck is your problem, Isabella? How dare you come charging into my study without even knocking!"

I stood in front of him with my arms crossed over my chest so I wouldn't reach out and try to strangle him. I was so filled with rage that I thought I just may be able to accomplish it. "I want the truth, you lying sack of shit, and I want it now. What the hell did you do to Angela?!"

He got a gleam in his eye at my question, and it only enraged me further. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Isabella. It's not my fault that she was a loud-mouthed whore," he spat.

I didn't even think in that second. Without any conscious movement on my part, my hand moved from my sides and I slapped him across the face as hard as I could, his head snapping to the left from the force. The sound our skin made as it connected was not nearly satisfying enough, though. I was about to hit him again when he grabbed my arm and spun me around so my back was up against the wall.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" he laughed darkly. "Do you not like the truth? You said you wanted me to tell you the truth, and that was the truth. Angela was a snitch that went whining to my father when she overheard something she shouldn't have. Do you want to know why I called her a whore, aside from the obvious, of course? I called her a whore because she was the loosest pussy I've ever put my dick in."

I gasped at his words as he laughed. "That's right, Isabella, I fucked your best friend before I put a bullet between her eyes. She screamed the whole time, and I knew she liked it. She liked it when I let my men fuck her, too. Oh, we had so much fun with her. You should have been there to see it — to hear it.

"It's your fault, you know. If you didn't think you were too good for me, this wouldn't have happened. When I confronted her, all I could see was the two of you together, and it pissed me off. I remembered how I used to fuck you, and I wanted that again, so I took it from her. I took it from her over and over again while she screamed and begged me to stop.

"I was so mad at you that I couldn't stop, though. I wanted to hear her scream, because each time she did, my dick got harder. That's when I decided to let the others in on the fun. They were holding her down for me, but were happy to take a turn with her. Actually, they were happy to all take _multiple_ turns with her.

"She must have screamed for an hour straight, but by the time we were done, she wasn't screaming anymore. She was moaning like the whore she was because she liked it. She really liked it when three of us took her at once."

With each of his words, I felt myself getting more and more pissed off. I was really trying to maintain my composure, but when he said those last few words, I lost it. An image of Angela's throat with Alec's handprint on it flashed in my mind, and before I could even blink, my hands were wrapped around his neck, squeezing as hard as I could.

If I were stronger, maybe I could have choked the life out of him. God knows that's what I was trying to do. Unfortunately, Alec was bigger than me and easily tossed me off of him. He moved so fast that I couldn't understand how I was once again pressed into the door, or how he had managed to lift me off the floor by my neck. The only thing I could focus on was the fact that he had cut off my airflow.

Seconds later, Emmett knocked into him from the side, and I crumpled to the floor, gasping for air as he flew halfway across the room. "That was the last time you will _ever _lay a hand on a woman in anger, Alec. It's only a matter of time before karma comes back and bites you in the ass. If you ever touch Isabella — or any other woman — again, the Boss will make sure you beg for the bullet. It will be the last thing you ever do." He paused for a minute and looked at me. "Isabella, are you ready to go home? Edward is already waiting for you there."

I knew Emmett was taunting Alec like that bastard had done to me, and I wanted to join in on it. Add a little fuel to the fire. "Of course, Emmett. After a day like today, nothing would feel better than to be home in Edward's arms."

With that, we both walked out of the study and down the stairs. Before we got to the front door, we heard Alec roar in anger and then several things breaking on the floor above us.

**_Y~O~M_**

It only took three days to arrange for a small memorial service for Angela. When Aro found out that I had claimed the body, he insisted on paying for everything. I told him I had more than enough money saved up to do so, but he wouldn't hear of it.

Alec was still walking around, but Edward assured me his days were numbered. We just had to be patient. I guess there were things Aro had to do before he could name Edward the Under Boss, but those things had already been set in motion. It would only be a matter of time before Edward was expected to take over. Until then, Aro was giving less and less responsibility to Alec and his men.

When I woke up this morning, it was with a heavy heart even though I was in Edward's arms. Today was the day I would say my last goodbye to my best friend. I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water run over my body and soothe my aching muscles. I had been so stressed in the last few days that sleep hadn't come easily, and when it did, it was riddled with nightmares. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Angela's lifeless body lying on that table in the morgue.

Edward could see that I was struggling, so the day that Emmett brought me home, Edward came and stayed the whole night with me. He's stayed at my apartment both nights since, as well.

When I climbed out of the shower, he was there to wrap a towel around me. Once it was secure, he pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest. "How are you doing, Baby?" he asked into my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

I tilted my head back and looked up at him. "I'm hanging in there. Thank you for not leaving me these last few days. I know you'll probably be swamped at work when you get—"

My words are cut off by Edward's lips meeting mine, and my body reacted automatically. Even though Edward had been staying the night for the past three days, we hadn't actually allowed things to get very far. He just laid in bed with me and held me all night, talking me through my nightmares and whispering his words of love.

Although I wanted to let go right now and allow him to take me to the bedroom, I knew I didn't have time for that. I kissed him for another few minutes, my tongue dancing with his, but when I felt his hands move to drop the towel, I stopped him. "Edward, as much as I want you right now, we can't. I have to be at the church in an hour to make sure everything is ready for the guests to arrive, and I'm not even ready."

Edward chuckled as he moved his hands to the tuck on my towel, and had a hungry look in his eyes when he loosened it and watched it drop to the floor. "I think you look as sexy as ever, Baby," he said as he dropped to his knees in front of me. Before I could say a word, his tongue was in my pussy and the bridge of his nose was pressing in to my clit. _Yeah, it looks like we're going to be a little late_, I thought as I lost myself in his touch.

We only ended up being about five minutes later than we had planned, but I was definitely more relaxed because of it. Edward always knew just what I needed.

The church was beautifully decorated, and there were flower arrangements everywhere. Aro had gone overboard on what he'd ordered, but there were also dozens of bouquets that weren't from him. Most of the dancers at the club showed up to pay their respects, as well as several of the patrons. Angela was well liked by almost everyone she met, so I guess it shouldn't have been a surprise to see so many people at her service.

The one person who I was surprised to see was Ben. Ben was one of Alec's boys, but I remembered Angela saying something about the fact that she'd been seeing him for the last few months. Part of me wondered about whether or not he was one of the ones that raped her, but as I watched him during the service, I saw him discreetly wiping at his eyes several times. I knew then that whatever was going on between them had been serious.

The service was over in about an hour, and several people got up to share stories about how they knew Angela or what a great person she was. I held it together as best I could, but inside, I was falling apart. When the organist started playing the closing song, I rose from my pew and made my way toward the exit. Edward got up immediately and followed me out.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" he asked once we were outside.

His words were the catalyst that broke the dam, and before I knew it, I was sobbing into his chest. "It's alright, Baby, I've got you," he cooed. "I've got you and I'm never letting you go."

I don't know how long we stood outside, or what people thought as they walked past us, but I honestly didn't care. All I knew in that moment was that I felt safe in Edward's warm embrace, and I didn't want to leave it.

"Isabella?" The voice that spoke was rough, and I could tell that he had been crying, too, so I looked up from Edward's chest to find Ben standing in front of us, looking at the ground.

"Hi, Ben," I greeted with a watery smile, even though he wasn't looking at me. "What's up?"

He shuffled his feet for a second before looking up and meeting my gaze. "I, um...I wanted to thank you for what you did for Angie." His eyes were tearing up again, and I could see the pain written all over his face. They may have only been seeing each other for a few months, but it was obvious Ben was in love with her.

"Ben, you don't have to thank me. Ang was my best friend; I would do anything for her."

He scraped his toe against the ground and was quiet for a minute. "I loved her, you know, and when I find the person who did this to her, I'm gonna..."

My gasp was enough to make Ben look up at me questioningly as his words died. I had my answer on whether or not he was involved. Now the question was whether or not I gave him the answer he was looking for. I didn't want to be the cause of anyone else's death, so I decided to keep quiet. If Ben truly wanted to know, I was sure he would figure it out on his own. Alec liked to brag about his conquests, after all. It was only a matter of time before he ran his mouth off to Ben.

We talked another few minutes, and before Ben left, he pulled me into a hug and thanked me again. It was awkward because Edward hadn't released his hold on me, but it felt good to be able to offer Ben a bit of comfort. Most of the other guests had already left, and those who remained were slowly making their way to their cars. Edward and I decided we would watch as the casket was lowered into the ground, and then we would head out as well.

The process only took about ten minutes, but by the time the coffin had been lowered, the only people around were the employees filling in the hole. Edward took hold of my hand, and together, we walked back to his car.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice called from behind a nearby tree. When we looked up, we saw Jacob Black step out of the shadows. "Now _this_ explains a lot," he sneered, gesturing between Edward and me.

Edward pulled me behind him and when he did, the back of his jacket shifted to reveal the Glock in the waist of his pants. I knew he wouldn't be able to reach it without being seen, but maybe I could. "What do you want, Black? Are you here to finish what you started?"

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "I'm under strict orders not to touch you this time, Cullen, but Boss C. wants to see you, so I'm here to take you to him. Don't even think about trying to run, because my men have this place surrounded." He looked around the cemetery, and I saw four other men step out from the shadows.

Edward squeezed my hand and turned to me slightly. "Baby, I want you to take my car and go home. Call Jasper as soon as you leave here and tell him what happened; he'll know what to do."

I couldn't believe what he was asking of me. "No way," I protested. "Edward, you're not going anywhere without me. If they're taking you to see this other guy, then I'm coming with you. We're in this together, remember?"

He searched my face for a second before turning back to Jacob. "Alright, Black, I'll go with you willingly, on one condition: Isabella is coming with us and she is not to be harmed."

Jacob didn't even have to think before he answered. "Done. Let's go meet the Boss, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N So Alec admitted to Bella what he did to Angela, and now Jacob Black has Bella and Edward. I bet you're thinking Thursday can't come soon enough, huh? Thanks for reading! See you then!**


	38. Chapter 35 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this ****_hot _****plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N The chapter today goes out to a very special lady who showed the fandom that there are still people out there who think about others before themselves. Katalina (Kroseph on FFN), this is for you. Rest In Peace, Honey! xoxo**

**_Edward's Mood Song: 'Stand By Me' by Ben K. King — because all Edward wants is his girl by his side._**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**EPOV**

It had been a difficult few days for both of us. Bella had been planning Angela's funeral, and I'd been helping Aro and Marcus decide on the course we needed to take with Alec.

"I never thought it would come to this," Aro sighed deeply. I had joined him and Marcus downtown. He'd rented a private, secure room for us to talk in.

"Aro, you did everything you could for that boy. What other choice do you have?" Marcus poured his brother another whiskey.

"I'm signing my own son's death warrant, Marcus. How would you feel if this were Heidi that we were discussing?" I'd never seen Aro so conflicted before.

"Forgive me, Brother," Marcus said, his eyes sad.

"I can't believe his contempt toward me. First, he joins forces with the Carellis, and now he plans to take Edward and myself down. How could he be so cold and heartless? Hasn't he learned anything from me at all?"

"Aro, this pure hatred has everything to do with you and Edward," Marcus smiled sadly. "I've watched Alec. He has never forgiven you for taking Edward in all those years ago. This all started the day you made Edward Capo of West District. Alec's jealousy at the fact you could love another like a son has made him bitter and twisted." Marcus was right, but I was too dumbstruck to respond. _It could have been so different, Alec, you stupid motherfucker._

"I only saw the brother Alec could have in Edward. Sulpicia died before I could give him that. I did all of this out of love for my son." Aro's voice was breaking as he forced the words out. "I am only thankful that Sulpicia doesn't has to see this day. She would never forgive me."

"We could still banish him instead, Aro," I suggested. "I know we'd have to be extra vigilant, knowing he'd come after us in time, but if…"

"No, my boy," Aro smiled sadly, interrupting me. "There is only one choice. All I ask is that you be the one to finish him. I'm not sure my heart could deal with that amount of guilt."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Aro," I vowed. It was the fucking truth. This man was a father to me, just as Caleb had been. Between the two of them, they'd made me into the man I was today.

"At least I have one son left," Aro smiled sadly, looking directly at me. "Have you decided if you are accepting my offer yet, Edward?" Bella and I knew that running wasn't an option for us right now — there was so much to be done here — and truthfully, once Alec was out of the way, we'd have no reason to run anyway. Bella had told me she'd support me no matter what, and I couldn't see any harm in accepting the Under Boss role. I was practically doing it already anyway. Maybe in time, with Aro's help, I could become '_The Boss'_. It was even a better option for Jasper and Emmett.

I took a deep breath. Both Aro and Marcus were watching me closely. "I'll accept the Under Boss position for the time being, Aro. I hope in time you can help me become the leader you see inside me."

Aro clapped his hands with joy and Marcus let out a long relieved sigh. "Thank God," Marcus chuckled. "For a moment, I thought we'd need to start training Heidi to use a gun." _Fuck no. I'd take the damn job if it ever came to that!_

"You've made me so happy, my boy!" I'd never seen so much emotion in Aro's eyes before, and for a quick second, it reminded me of the way Caleb looked at me before he pushed me off the bridge when he saved my life.

"You've given me so much over these years, Aro. I'll always be indebted to you."

"Alec has been so unfair to you, and still you protected him. Edward, you owe me nothing. All I want is for you to have a long and happy life with Isabella while you stand as my right-hand man in this family." I could do that!

"I think I can manage that," I smirked, downing my whiskey before we began to talk in detail about Alec.

The only way we'd be able to take him down was by the element of surprise. The fucker had eyes and ears everywhere. Aro told me to expect the _call _over the next few days, and whatever I was doing, I'd need to drop it and meet him right away.

I was going to take great pleasure in taking the motherfucker down when the time came.

**_Y~O~M_**

I didn't think Bella and I could fall any deeper in all this shit around us, but I was fucking wrong. Everything seemed to be coming at us from every single angle. Now we were being driven to meet the 'Boss' of the Leoni family by none other than Jacob fucking Black! He'd accosted us after Angela's funeral. Did this fucker have no goddamn respect? Had I done the right thing by allowing Bella to come with me? I'd seen the determination in her eyes, and I'd had no choice. She was right — whatever happened now, we _were_ in this together.

"I always wondered about you two," Jacob sneered at Bella and me in the rearview mirror.

"Why don't you just shut your fucking mouth and drive," I glared, pulling Bella closer to me. "It's okay, Baby." I tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"Should you be goading him like that?" she whispered, playing with the buttons on my jacket.

"If he wanted me dead, he'd have shot me by now. Relax, Baby." I kissed her forehead as she rested against my chest for the rest of the trip.

Jacob drove a few miles out of town and pulled into what seemed to be an old abandoned house.

"This looks cozy," I sneered as Jacob and his men led us in. I tucked Bella under my arm. I felt a little defenseless without my gun, but Jacob had assured me I'd get it back once I'd spoken to 'The Boss.'

"Are you always this patronizing?" Jacob huffed, pushing me lightly.

"He's usually worse," Bella said as she forced a smile at me. _Oh, Baby, you know me so well_.

"Somehow, I can imagine that," Jacob laughed.

The house wasn't as bad on the inside. It was quite homey, really. Bella and I were shown into a living room and told to sit on the couch and wait there.

"What do you think this guy wants?" Bella whispered to me, looking around at all the security that was watching us. There had to be at least ten guys in the house.

"I'm not sure," I murmured as I clasped her hand in mine. "It will be okay, Baby," I soothed, running my hand through her hair.

"We should have run when we had the chance."

"You know you couldn't have done that. Not after Angela." Bella nodded sadly. "He might just want to ask questions about the shipment. It's Alec who has been linked with James, not us. It will be fine." Bella was about to speak when she was distracted by footsteps coming toward us.

"Edward, we finally meet." I looked up, seeing a middle aged man, perhaps a little younger than Aro, with short blonde hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Carlisle Leoni."

"I'd like to say the pleasure is mine, but I'm rather pissed off that you have brought us here against our will! What the fuck do you want?" I spat.

Carlisle chuckled, taking a seat in front of us. "Eleazar is right about you — you are fearless." What the fuck did that mean? "And who is this?" Carlisle gestured toward Bella.

"This is Bella, and if anyone touches her — they are dead!"

Carlisle held his hands up. "Edward, we mean you no harm. I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Just questions?" I frowned.

"Yes; would either of you like a drink? We've just made some fresh coffee." This guy was offering us fucking coffee...really?

"I'd love a cup, but I'm sure Edward might want something stronger," Bella suddenly replied. Carlisle smiled warmly at her and turned to one of his men.

"Paul, can you handle that please?" The guy rushed off immediately. "Okay, where do we start?" Carlisle mused, turning back to us.

"We didn't know that shipment was yours," I blurted out. "Aro trusted his son, but it would seem that he has joined forces with James Carelli."

"What do you know of the Carellis, Edward?" he asked with interest.

"Not much, only that you have an ongoing feud with them. You have to understand that the Volturi haven't joined forces with them, though. We aren't your enemy."

"I understand that, but what is Aro going to do about that troublesome son of his?" The guy came back with the drinks. _Holy fuck! Was that a bottle of Brora 1976? Those bottles cost over three thousand dollars. _"I take it you drink whiskey, Edward?" Carlisle smirked.

"That's an understatement. It runs through his veins," Bella beamed, squeezing my hand.

"Brora 1976 — that's a good year," I replied as he handed me a glass after offering Bella her coffee first.

"I'm glad we agree," Carlisle responded, looking at me thoughtfully. "James Carelli is a very dangerous man, Edward. He's young and inexperienced. That isn't a good mix for a new mob leader." Ha! No wonder he and Alec got along so well together. "First, I need to know what Aro intends to do with his son — Alec."

"Alec has left Aro no choice. Plans are already being made to finish him."

"Aro would kill his own son?" Carlisle gasped.

"Alec is a liability. If you knew him, you'd understand that this is Aro's only option." I turned to look at Bella. "I mean for a start, that son-of-a-bitch kept Bella and me apart for almost two years…"

"In what way?"

"Alec staked his claim on me not long after I arrived in Chicago, Sir," Bella replied. "I'm ashamed to admit that I dated him for two years, but Edward was always the one I wanted."

"Interesting," Carlisle muttered. "And now it would seem the two of you are together. What does Alec think about that?"

"He doesn't know for sure yet," I replied as Bella watched me with panicked eyes. "He would be stupid not to suspect, though."

"I suppose it doesn't matter whether he knows or not if his life is to end soon."

"Oh no, I have every intention of telling him — right before I put a bullet between his eyes!" I seethed, downing my whiskey. Damn! Carlisle had excellent taste when it came to fine liquor.

"_You're_ ending Alec Volturi?" Carlisle asked, shocked. I nodded, smiling darkly. I'd never been happier about ending a life. "I don't quite understand how you fall into this family, Edward. You aren't a Volturi, is that correct?"

"Aro took me in when I lost my mother. I'm like a son to him. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him," I replied as he poured me another shot of whiskey.

"You lost your mother?" What the fuck did my mother have to do with any of this?

"Yes, not that it's any of your business," I spat. Bella nudged me, widening her eyes at me. "I'm sure you didn't bring us here to talk about my mother."

"How do you know that, Edward?" Carlisle laughed, quirking an eyebrow.

"Is that why you spared me that night — because I wasn't a true Volturi?" I questioned; Bella's grip on my hand became tighter.

"We have much to discuss, Edward. I'm not entirely sure where to begin."

"How about you start at the beginning?" I asked. "Is there something you need from me or Aro, Carlisle? We'll happily give you your shipment back, and I'm sorry for the loss of your men. If I'd have known..."

"Edward, this runs deeper than the shipment," Carlisle stressed. "I don't even know how to say this…but…" My phone ringing interrupted him. I saw that the Caller ID read Aro.

"Carlisle, please, I need to take this. It's Aro."

"Go ahead," he smiled.

"Yes, Aro?" I answered on the third ring.

"Edward, it's time. I need you to meet me at the abandoned warehouse in West District in half an hour. I've told Alec I need him to help us with a job." Fuck! Of all the times, it had to be now.

"Okay, Aro," I replied, and with that, he hung up.

"Carlisle, I know this is really bad timing, but that was Aro. It's happening in half an hour. Bella and I really need to go. Can this be done another day?"

"It's happening _now_?" Bella gasped. I knew she was worried for me, but once Alec was out of the picture, we could finally start to live our lives.

"Sweetheart," I soothed, rubbing her back, "it will all be over in a few hours."

"Why doesn't Bella stay here with us?" I turned to look at Carlisle with a total look of disgust. Was he fucking joking? Did he really think I would leave Bella _alone _with these fuckers?

"Excuse me?" I frowned.

"She'll be safe, Edward. In fact, I might just have a few friends for her to chat with while you're out." Bella looked just as puzzled as I was. "Rose, Alice," he suddenly called. _Who the fuck were Rose and Alice?_

My jaw went slack as the two girls came into view. It was Lily and Mary — the ones I'd hired to work at Breaking Dawn a month ago.

"You were fucking undercover?" I snarled at the two girls.

"You stole our fucking shipment, asshole," the blonde — Rose, I think — growled back at me.

"Rose," Carlisle cautioned her, "that was a misunderstanding."

"It's not from where I'm standing." Rose was starting to piss me off.

"You really expect me to leave Bella alone with _her_?" I argued. Bella hit my chest, shaking her head at me. What? It was the fucking truth. This chick was crazy.

"Fuck you," Rose goaded. What did Emmett ever see in this woman?

"I can assure you, Rose's bark is far worse than her bite," Carlisle chuckled, standing up. "I should know. I am her father." Yeah, my mouth fell to floor with that statement. Rose was some kind of Mafia Princess. Fucking great! Emmett was going to _love_ that. "I want to send some of my men with you, Edward. We'll keep a safe distance, but I really need you to come back as soon as you're finished. We have much to discuss."

I turned to Bella. "Are you okay with all this, Baby?"

"I'll be fine," she whispered, stroking my face. "Please be careful."

"I love you," I murmured, leaning down to softly peck her lips.

"Oh, please! I'm going to vomit." I knew that was Rose talking.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm done. If any of them try _anything_, call me," I ordered.

"I promise you, Edward, no harm will come to Isabella. When you come back, you'll understand why." I had no idea what Carlisle was talking about, but I didn't have time to stand around and find out. "Jacob, take Edward to wherever he needs to go and bring three of your men with you." Fucking great! Black was taking me. This day was getting better by the minute.

"I'll see you in a bit," Bella whimpered, hugging me tightly. My ribs were still a little store, but I fought back the pain. I knew Bella worried, but in an hour, we'd be free of that fucking asshole for good.

"I won't be long," I smiled, stroking her face before running my hands through her sexy, wild hair.

"You better not be," Bella purred, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my lips to hers for passionate kiss. I wasn't sure if I could hear Rose moaning again, but I was too lost in the kiss to really care.

"Yeah, I definitely won't be long," I gasped as our lips parted. Bella let out a little giggle as I smacked her ass before turning to leave with Jacob and his men.

"Take care, Edward," Carlisle called to me as I was about to walk out the front door.

Something about the tone of his voice seemed strange to me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but if I hadn't have just met the guy, I would've thought he was worried about me.

Jacob opened the car door for me. "Now you're being nice to me?" I questioned.

"I guess I should apologize for trying to kill you," Jacob sulked as I got into the car.

"It was actually _twice,_" I added when he joined me. "And you were going to rape my girl," I snarled.

"I'm sorry! But she wasn't _your _girl then. I'm actually a little jealous that you get to finish that motherfucker. Alec deserves to die!" Wow, I had something in common with Jacob Black. Who would've thought?

"You don't know the half of it," I sighed as Jacob handed my gun back to me. "Thanks."

"We'll be close by if you need us. Carlisle has given us strict orders to make sure you come back in one piece."

"Do you know what he needs to talk to me about?" I questioned.

"No, I just follow orders." I nodded, looking at my watch. I had ten minutes until I needed to be in place. "I really am sorry for trying to kill you — twice."

"It's okay," I chuckled as I directed the car toward the warehouse. "Just don't do it again."

"Okay," Jacob laughed as I got out.

"Wait here. I won't be long," I called as I pulled out my Glock and checked it over.

"What should we do if you don't come out after half an hour?" Jacob asked.

"Come in and find me, and if you see Alec leave, you'll know something has gone wrong." Not that I expected that to happen. This was going to be an easy kill.

With one last nod from Jacob, I turned and entered the warehouse in search of Aro.

* * *

**A/N So…a full chapter again, and yes — another cliffie! Don't worry, we will be updating again on Friday with a Bella POV, as well as a Bonus Chapter. Please keep Katalina's family in your thoughts and prayers this next week. She did a lot for this fandom and will be greatly missed. See you again on Friday.**


	39. Chapter 36 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Well, Sally and I loved all your theories from the last chapter. Let's find out if any of you were right, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**BPOV**

I watched Edward walk out the door with a sick feeling in my stomach that I couldn't shake. I knew he said it would be easy and that he would be back quickly, but I wasn't so sure. Alec was an asshole, but he was a smart asshole. I just prayed to anyone listening that Edward and Aro had taken everything into consideration.

When the door shut behind him, I turned around to face Lily and Mary — or Rose and Alice, apparently. Alice had a big smile on her face as she approached me and pulled me into a hug. "Hi, Isabella! It's so good to see you again," she said when she released me. I was wary of these two because of what had happened, but then I thought back to how close we had become in such a short time. Our friendship didn't seem fake, even if they were lying about who they were.

"Hi, um…Alice." Things were a little awkward, but I knew we could work through that if we tried, and she definitely seemed willing. I looked up at Rose, who had a smile on her face. She gave off the persona about being tough as nails, but I figured it was all just an act. I walked over to her and pulled her into a light hug. "Hi, Rose. I'm so glad the two of you are okay. When you disappeared, I was afraid something bad happened to you like it did Vicki."

Rose grimaced when she pulled back. "That was the dancer that I replaced, right? Did you ever find out what happened to her?"

"Well, we don't know for sure, but James showed up at the club again and was taunting Edward. He said that Alec sold her to him. I just…I just can't help but picturing what he might be doing to her now. He made it sound like he bought her as a sex slave." I had to take a deep breath and try to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over. I didn't know Vicki well, but the news was still devastating.

Alice came over to us and pulled me into a hug again. "I'm sorry we scared you and that we had to lie to you. I can see that you're a good person, Isabella, and I hated having to do it, but family always comes first."

That was the mafia mentality and I understood it well. "My father gave me the order to come to Chicago to find out what happened to our shipment. The men that stumbled upon the heist recognized a few of the men on the docs as belonging to the Volturi clan. We guessed that they had something to with it, so Alice and I went to Breaking Dawn under the guise of being new in town and looking for work."

I nodded, letting her know that I understood why they did what they did. "I don't really like very many people, but when I met you, it was different. I didn't understand how you could get involved with this life, but as we got to know you, the answer was obvious." I had no idea what she was talking about, and I didn't have time to ask before she continued. "We thought you were with Alec until that night in the alley when he came out. It was obvious you despised him then, and I wanted to tell you who we really were, but I couldn't. It wasn't worth the risk of you saying something to anyone."

"Rose, it's okay. I understand why you did what you did, and I'm not mad." I looked at her and then at Alice before I continued. "I've never really had a lot of friends, but there was something about the two of you that just drew me in. I could picture us all being friends years down the road."

The girls exchanged a loaded glance before looking back at me. "There's a lot you need to know, Isabella — things that we need to explain before we can go any further," Rose said after a minute. I was confused when she turned around and looked at Carlisle, who was in the corner of the room. "Father, would you care to join us now?"

Carlisle made his way over and gestured to the couches. I took a seat, and Alice sat down beside me. Rose and her father sat on the other couch, facing us. "First of all, Isabella—"

I held my hand up to stop Carlisle before he said anything else. "Look, I go by Isabella in the club because that's what I was going by when Aro found me. It's my given name, but I hate it. I think if we're going to be friends in the long run, you should all call me Bella. Edward is the only person I've asked to call me that at this point, but I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and Isabella is just too formal for those that I care about."

Carlisle nodded his head and continued. "Of course, Bella. I'm glad you are giving us the opportunity to be _friends,_ because that's what I need to speak to you about. Actually, I would much rather talk to Edward about it first, since it directly involves him, but I have a feeling things might go easier if you already knew and were there to help him through it. His love for you is obvious."

I blushed at his words, but knew they were true. I loved Edward with every single piece of me, and I knew he felt the same way about me. "What I'm going to tell you will not be easy to hear, but it's the truth. My wife's brother, Masen, was the Boss of the Leoni Family Mafia, and his father before him. Twenty-eight years ago, his wife, Elizabeth, disappeared. The feud between the Leonis and the Carellis hadn't started yet, but things were getting bad and they were right on the brink of war. Masen told Esme, my wife, that he sent Elizabeth and his best man, Caleb, into hiding." I gasped when I heard the name, remembering what Edward had told me about his 'father' figure.

Carlisle smiled slightly in response. "I see you've heard the name. Masen was determined to keep his wife safe, and being apart was the best way to do that. What he didn't know, was that when he sent her away, she was pregnant. He didn't see her for almost thirteen years after that, but always knew she had gone to Chicago. Fifteen years ago, he tracked her down and came to Chicago. What he found when he got here was not what he expected, but the minute he looked into a pair of bright green eyes, he knew he was looking at his son.

"Elizabeth took him out back to talk to him, and told him all about Edward. Masen couldn't believe that he had an heir, and went back to Miami to start preparing for their return. He hadn't told anyone about Edward, other than his sister, Esme — my wife. What he didn't know was that someone from the Carelli family had followed him to Chicago and discovered where Elizabeth and Caleb had gone. They went back to the Boss and gave him the information, and it was then that he ordered their assassinations. Elizabeth and Caleb were murdered less than a week after Masen's return to Florida, and while Masen was sitting in a local church, praying for them and grieving their loss, he and eight of his men were gunned down and killed.

"The loss was devastating, and Esme was beside herself. She told me about Masen having a son, and it was then that I started looking into the Carellis. I paid someone to infiltrate their ranks and gather information. What I found was heartbreaking. The men who had killed Elizabeth and Caleb told my guy that they let the boy drown. They said he fell from the bridge his mother was killed on and into the waters below. I researched what I could and found that they had been right. A grown man would have had a hard time swimming to shore, let alone a twelve year old boy. We checked the papers on a daily basis, waiting for a body to wash up, but it never did.

I chalked it up to any number of things, but never did I think he could have survived, or I wouldn't have stopped looking for him."

I had tears running down my face because of everything I had just heard. Not only had Edward's mother and father figure been murdered right in front of him, but his actual father had been killed days later. It broke my heart to think that Edward had family out there that thought he was dead. For the last fifteen years, he was alone, and it didn't have to be that way. Sure, Aro had taken him in at a young age and treated him like a son, but it was different. Still, a part of me was grateful that the Leonis hadn't come looking for Edward, because I never would have met him if they had.

When I was able to get myself under control, I looked up into Carlisle's sad eyes and he continued. "Rose and Alice saw James Carelli in Aro's club a few weeks ago and he was talking to you and Edward. They knew they would be recognized if he saw them, so they left and came home. We had our answer, anyway — or at least we thought we did. We assumed that the Carellis and the Volturis joined forces and were going to come after us.

"I sent my Underboss, Eleazar, and some men to take Edward out. Eleazar told me that Jacob and his men beat him up pretty badly, and then he questioned him from where he was lying on the ground. It wasn't until Edward got up and was staring down the barrel of Jake's gun that Eleazar saw him for the first time."

It was all starting to make sense. "Eleazar recognized him, didn't he?" I questioned.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes; Edward looks like a mirror image of his father when he was that age."

"That's why he was spared…" I let my thoughts trail off, thankful that it had been this Eleazar person in that alley and that he had recognized Edward. If it hadn't been, Edward would have been killed.

"Eleazar recognized him and came straight back to Florida to fill me in on his discovery."

My head was starting to swim because I didn't understand what it all meant. Edward was about to become the Underboss of the Volturi Family Mafia, but… "Carlisle, what does that mean?"

I finally just asked the question that was plaguing me. It wasn't Carlisle that answered me, though, and that surprised me. "It means that Edward is the true heir and Boss of the Leoni Family Mafia," Rose said from her spot beside her father. "My dad was just filling in because my mother refused. I've been training to take over when the time comes, but that won't happen anymore if Edward takes his rightful place in our family."

_What the fuck!_ My head was spinning and my stomach was churning. Edward was the true Boss of the Leonis? What if he refused? What if he was already made the Underboss of the Volturis? I was about to voice my questions when the front door opened with a bang and Jacob stumbled inside, carrying a limp Edward in his arms.

**Well, there you have it. Yes, Edward is a Leoni! Well done to everyone who guessed right. **

**Who is excited for more? Like maybe an Alec POV to find out why Jacob has just carried a limp Edward back into the abandoned house?**

**You may get it very quickly if you ask nicely. ;)**

**And thanks everyone. You are all awesome. We are so happy you're all enjoying YOM! **

**Bee & Sally.**


	40. Bonus Chapter - Alec POV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter is very graphic and disturbing. It gives you a look into Alec's mind and what he is thinking. While there is some information revealed, it is not necessary for you to read. If you do not like violence, then please skip this chapter. But we would advise you to read the A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

**Alec POV**

_They must think I'm fucking stupid!_ My own father didn't have faith in me, and that pissed me off more than anything else. Well, I would prove to them all how wrong they were. It would be a cold day in hell before I let that motherfucker, Edward, take what was mine.

_'After a day like today, nothing would feel better than to be home in Edward's arms._' Isabella's words came flooding back, filling me with the rage I needed to carry this out. Today, I would no longer be the Underboss. Today, I would take my rightful place as the Boss of my family mafia. I was a leader, no matter what my father thought, and I was going to prove that once and for all.

My father wasn't aware that I had one of my men install spyware on his phone. It allowed me to listen to him any time I wanted to. I knew he always carried it with him, and I wanted to hear what his plans were. When he met with Uncle Marcus and Edward, I was livid. He gave Edward the order to kill me, claiming he wouldn't be able to do it himself. _Well, I'm sorry, _Father_. You're not going to have the chance to see your order carried out._

I knew then that my timeline had to be moved up. I was going to frame Edward for something else, but after hearing that my own father put a hit out on me, I was murderous. I began planning, and things fell together quite easily. Edward was going to go down for murder, and when he did, he would die a slow and painful death. Killing a Mafia Boss was no laughing matter, and the family would _always_ avenge the death. This time would be no different.

I met with my men secretly, and went over the plans with them. They all agreed that my father had gone senile and were anxious for me to take over. When my father called Uncle Marcus a day later and set up the location, I went ahead to scope it out. It would be too easy, really.

Today, when he made the call to Edward, I was ready. My men were on standby, and met me at the warehouse about five minutes after my father arrived. James was still in town, and was jumping at the chance to take Edward down a notch or two, so he arrived shortly after my men. We all took our places in the shadows and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward arrived alone. He was really fucking stupid to not have brought any of his men, but that made it all the easier for me. I was standing with my back against the wall by the door, and when he passed me, I knocked him over the head with the butt of my gun. He fell to his knees but was quick to swing around. This was where my men came in. They had him disarmed within seconds and pinned to the floor.

"Why, _Edward_, it is so good to see you. You're just in time, too," I told him while my foot connected with his ribs. I laughed as I watched him curl in on himself and groan, but I wasn't done with him yet. I still had about ten minutes before my father was expecting me at the back of the building, so I took full advantage of it and kicked him again, knocking the wind out of him. I could see the pain in his eyes, but it wasn't nearly enough. I stepped back and nodded at my men, who took turns kicking him for a minute.

When he was barely moving, Felix pulled him to his feet and held him up in front of James and myself. James punched him in the gut, and I followed up with a knock to his jaw, splitting his bottom lip. "I thought we were supposed to be_ brothers_!" I said to him as I hit him again, breaking his nose that time. The crunch of the cartilage was gratifying, as was the fact that he spit blood out of his mouth in my direction. "Brothers don't fuck each other's girlfriends," I told him as James kneed him in the groin. He tried to double over from the pain, but couldn't because Felix was still holding him up.

"Fuck you!" Edward spat, struggling to break free from the hands holding him. He was a feisty one, and that just wouldn't do. I nodded to James, and he used Edward's stomach as a punching bag for a full minute. By the time he was done, I could hear Edward wheezing, trying to breathe through the blood that was filling his lungs and throat.

"What's wrong, Eddie, boy? Are you giving up that easily?" I taunted him. I wanted him to keep fighting, but I knew we were running out of time. "Felix?" When I called his name, Felix let go and Edward crumpled to the ground, just where he belonged. I got in one more kick to his ribs before I started walking to meet my father. "Bring him," I called behind me as I made my way through the warehouse.

James had brought several men from Florida to help, and when I got to the back, my father was sitting in a chair with a gun to the back of his head. I looked around the room and saw that the four men he always had following him around were dead, laying in puddles of their own blood. Their eyes were open, but their stares were blank — they never saw death coming for them.

"Hello, _Father_," I greeted as I walked into the room. "You've been a busy boy with all of your planning. Tell me, did you really think it would be that easy?" I asked right as Felix walked in the room with a half-unconscious Edward.

I watched as my father's eyes widened with fear. I could tell he knew that he wouldn't be walking out of here today. "That's right, Father, I know all about your plans to have Edward kill me, but that's not going to happen." I held my hand out to the side and felt a gun being placed in it — Edward's gun.

"You see, when I heard what you were planning, I made some plans of my own. Edward, here, is going to kill you, and I'm going to walk in right as it happens. I'm not stupid enough to go anywhere without my men, so I will have them charge Edward, but it will be too late. He will have already squeezed the trigger, shooting you right between the eyes because he wants to be the big man.

"He thinks he's better than any of us, Father, so it's really for the best. We can't have Edward take over the business because he's not family. I can't believe you were even entertaining the thought. Anyway, after he shoots you, my men here will beat the shit out of him and leave him here while we go get Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus. They will come and see what Edward did, and you know what they will do to him. He will die a _slow_ death and it will be as painful as possible. He deserves nothing less for what he has done to you, Father, and I will make sure he pays for it.

"I'm not going to kill him yet, though, because there's something I need him to watch first. He's gonna watch as I take back what's mine. He took Isabella from me, Father, and you gave him your blessing to do so. Now he will have to watch as I fuck her and show her that she doesn't belong to anyone but me."

I turned to Edward, who was struggling again. "That's right,_ Brother_. Isabella will be mine again, whether she wants to be or not. If she refuses, she'll suffer the same fate as you and my father. It would be such a shame to have to do that to a fuck hot piece of pussy like hers, but the world is full of hot pussy. I have plenty of them on stand-by."

With another nod of my head, Felix dropped Edward to the ground again and started kicking the shit out of him. My father watched with horrified eyes, and I knew he wanted to do something to help. "Don't even think about going to his aid, Father. He's not your son — not your flesh and blood. _I AM_!" I roared, bringing his eyes back to me. "I am your son, and yet you took in this piece of trash and raised him as your own. You gave him the love that you should have given me."

I was so worked up that my vision was tinted red. I needed to make my father pay for what he had done and the pain he had caused me. I was tired of talking, too. It was time to get on with it and let my father pay for his sins.

"I want you to know that I forgive you for doing what you did, but you still need to atone for your mistakes. For fifteen years, I lived in Edward's shadow, but that will end today, as will your life." I raised Edward's gun and pointed it straight at my father's head. This was the only way to make him pay for what he did. He took fifteen years of my life away, and now I was going to take it back from him.

My eyes locked with his, and I found my peace. I could see that he was truly sorry for what he had done, and that was enough for me. With no effort whatsoever, I squeezed the trigger and put a bullet right between his eyes. His gaze remained locked on mine for a split second before he slumped over onto the table in front of him, but before he did, I heard his voice in my head. _"I'm sorry I failed you, my son."_

I felt a slight twinge of regret, but it was quickly washed away when I heard Edward's voice. "You sick son-of-a-bitch!" he cried out, but was quickly silenced with another kick to the ribs. I wouldn't have been surprised to find out that all of them were shattered by this point.

I walked back to the man that started this all and looked down at his slumped form. "This could have all been avoided, you know," I told him. "My father didn't have to die, and he wouldn't have if he would have chosen me instead of you. What makes you so special, huh? You're nothing more than a piece of trash off the streets."

I turned my attention to James. "Make sure to beat him unconscious, but _do not_ kill him. There are big things in his future." With that, I walked back the way I came in, smiling to myself as I heard James start to kick Edward again.

My father was dead and Edward would be blamed and killed because of it. The only thing I had left to do before that happened was to find Isabella. She and I were going to have some fun, and Edward was going to watch. I wasn't going to let anyone kill him before I could see the look in his eyes as I fucked his girl into submission.

**Alec is one crazy motherfucker, huh? Aro is dead. Who needs tissues? He really was a good guy. And how does Edward get out? ****Oh, so many questions that need answers. Answers that you will get on Monday.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Sally & Bee**

**oxoxoxo**


	41. Chapter 37 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this ****_hot _****plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Wow! Even with two chapters posted on Friday, you all were begging for more! Hope the weekend went by quickly for you. We'll let you get right to the chapter. Enjoy! **

**_Edward's Mood Song: 'You Make Me Feel Brand New' by The Stylistics — because that's how Bella's love and support makes him feel. _**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**EPOV**

I was drifting in and out of consciousness and my entire body was burning. I couldn't even focus straight because my vision was so blurry from the continuing blows to my body. The one thing I was sure of was that Aro was dead, and when Alec returned, I would suffer the same fate. The only saving grace in all of the fucking mess was knowing that Bella was safe. The Leonis would protect her, and Alec wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise.

How stupid could Aro and I have been? We knew Alec had eyes and ears everywhere; why didn't we take better precautions? The man who had been like a father to me was _dead_ and it was all my fault. I should have protected him — I never should have come here alone.

"Still alive, fucker?" James asked as he kicked me in the ribs again. It wouldn't be long until I passed out from all the pain. I could feel my eyelids closing already. "You know, I hope Alec lets me have a go at that girl of yours. She's been asking for it since the first moment I saw her." I wanted to shout, to get up and wipe that smug smile from his face. He wouldn't be fucking touching Bella! Neither of them would!

Suddenly, I heard gunfire in the distance and James curse under his breath. Was that Jacob and his men? Why would they risk their lives to save me?

"Oh, how did I know you'd have something to do with this?" I could hear Jacob's voice, closer now than before. "You better run, James. I'm giving you to the count of ten before I start shooting."

"What the fuck are you doing here, Black? This doesn't concern you!"

"Oh, trust me. This concerns us, all right." I squinted, trying to look up at Jacob, but I was in too much pain. I was actually starting to feel a little numb. "You and the rest of your men better make a run for it." I heard someone fire. "That was a fucking warning!"

"This isn't over!" James hissed.

"It never fucking is," Jacob called as I heard footsteps rush over to me. "Edward, fuck! Edward…can you hear me?" I tried to nod my head. "Sam, we need to move him fast." That was when I began to slip into the darkness.

I could feel myself trying to pull to the surface at the sound of the sweetest voice in my world.

"There's still no change, Carlisle. He's been this way for three days." Bella was with me. I tried to force myself to call out to her, but I didn't have the strength.

"Give him time, Bella; he's sustained a lot of injuries. We need to give his body time to heal."

"I don't like that he's so still."

"That's the morphine; just give him time." I could hear more footsteps.

"How is he?" Jasper was here. I sighed in relief and hoped that meant Emmett was safe, too. "Emmett, you're eating again? You just had lunch!" Jasper answered my question without even knowing. _Thank God._ Alec hadn't caught them, either.

"Have you tried Esme's cookies?" _Esme?_ Who the hell was that? Where the fuck was I and why couldn't I fucking wake up?

"You'll get used to him," I heard Bella giggle before I felt her gently stroke my face. I could never mistake her touch. Even lying here motionless, it still sent my heart rate pulsing. "Come back to us, Baby," Bella whispered as I felt her lips press against mine. _I'm fighting, Baby. I'll be there soon! _

The climate seemed different here — wherever _here_ was. I could feel the beads of sweat trickle down my face as I lay there. _I better not be in fucking Brazil! _

"His breathing seems to be more even today." I felt Bella place something cold and wet on my forehead as she spoke. _Oh, thank you, Baby. You have no idea how much I needed that. _

"The Doctor doesn't think it will be too long until he is ready to wake up." It sounded like Carlisle again.

"Has there been any news from Chicago?"

"Aro's death hasn't gone over well. Jacob said the districts are running wild, and all of them want Edward's head." My heart felt heavy as the memories came flooding back. _Aro._ What was I going to do now? I had nothing to my name. All I was left with was Bella's love. Of course, deep down I knew that was all I needed, but how could I avenge Aro's death when I had been framed for it?

"That isn't going to happen. When Edward finally awakes, we can begin to set all of this right. There is much to be done." The Leonis were going to help me — why?

"I just want him to wake up, Carlisle. I'm sick of seeing him this way." Bella's plea tore my heart in two, and I pushed with all my strength to try to rise to the surface. By some miracle, I managed to twitch my fingers. "Carlisle — look at his fingers! Edward…can you hear me?" I felt Bella's hand on mine.

"I'll go and get the doctor. It looks as if he is starting to come around." I heard footsteps leaving whatever room we were in.

"Edward…Edward, it's Bella. Can you hear me?" I finally fluttered my eyes open. Fucking hell, the sun was bright in this room. I squinted before adjusting to the vision of pure beauty gazing down at me.

"Hey," I managed to croak out.

"Thank God!" Bella breathed deeply before pressing her lips softly against mine. "You scared the fucking shit out of me. Don't you _ever _do that to me again!" she yelled at me. Her chest was heaving with rage. Christ, her breasts were glorious in that top, too.

"Fuck, you look so hot…when you shout at me." I forced a smirk and Bella beamed at me. Yeah, my girl knew I was going to be okay.

The doctor checked me over while I was still coming around. Bella was helping me take small sips of water when Jasper and Emmett walked in.

"Jeez, Boss, you look like shit," Emmett teased. "That will teach you for thinking you can do a job alone."

"How did you guys get out?" I chuckled. It turned more into a cough, so Bella helped me sip more water.

"Bella called us when Jake brought you back. Luckily Alec's men hadn't found us by that time," Jasper replied.

"_Jake_?" I frowned. "So the two of you are friends now?" I teased.

"He saved your life. I'm indebted to him." Jasper smiled warmly at me. "It's so fucking good to have you back, Boss."

"It's good to be back."

Bella squeezed my hand and I turned to smile at her. Bella had saved my boys. Fuck, I didn't think I could love her any more than I already did, but I couldn't even explain how much I fucking loved her in that moment. She knew what these guys meant to me. She was a fucking angel sent from heaven.

We made small talk for a little while, but I seemed to get tired easily. Bella made me take my meds before she curled up against my chest after Emmett and Jasper left.

"Can I ask you one question before we sleep?" I whispered into Bella ear.

"You can ask me anything," she smiled, looking up at me.

"Where the fuck are we?" Bella giggled at me. "What?"

"We're in Miami at the Leonis' mansion."

"_Miami_!" I fucking hated Miami — it was too fucking hot! "Where are the Leonis? I haven't seen any of them…"

"They're letting you rest. When you wake up, they have a lot to talk to you about."

"Like what?" I wasn't that fucking sleepy now.

"Sleep, Edward. You'll need a clear head when you do see them." I nodded before snuggling back against my girl.

"I love you, Edward, and I want you to know that I never want to leave your side."

"That's a fucking good thing because I am never letting you go anyway," I chuckled, running my hand down her back. Damn it! Why did she have to be clothed? I may have been almost beaten to death, but my cock knew what he wanted. _You'll be out of service for a few weeks, fucker — stay down. _Fuck, I was going to be like an animal when I could finally move again.

Fucking nightmares! Bella had to gently wake me a few hours later. I knew Aro's death had affected me deeply. I used to have nightmares about my mother and Caleb when I was younger.

"Hey," Bella soothed. "It's okay."

"I keep seeing his fucking face, Bella." My voice was rough and pained. "I couldn't save him. Why didn't I see it? I should have known Alec would pull a stunt like that."

"Edward, it wasn't your fault." I rested my head against her chest because I didn't want to let her see my tears. I never _could_ let anyone see the weaker side of me. Not even my girl. "How do you feel about trying to get up? I could run you a nice warm bath."

"Only if you join me," I smoldered, running my fingertips down the front of her top.

"You've just had the shit beaten out of you and you still want sex. Jesus, Edward — you're one horny fucker."

"I just want to feel your skin against mine. Plus, it will be easier for you to wash me," I pointed out, trying to look innocent. The truth was, I knew my body couldn't handle sex, but that didn't stop me from _needing_ her. I'd lost so much. I just needed to hold the one thing I couldn't live without for a little while.

Bella watched me carefully before making up her mind. "Okay, but any funny business and bath time is over."

"Agreed," I smirked.

I tried to get my limbs working while Bella ran the bath. I sat up, taking in my surroundings for the first time in what must have been days. Fucking hell, this room was huge. The bed I'd been lying in was a four poster bed that had white fabric draped over it. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't find my balance.

"Don't you dare try to stand up alone!" I could hear Bella behind me.

"You're quite a bossy little thing, huh?" Bella grinned at me as our eyes met. Holy fuck, she was only in her underwear now.

"Um…Bella, that isn't helping," I smoldered, licking my lips.

"I'm going to be naked in a few minutes, and you, _Edward Cullen,_ will need to deal with it." _Fuck, she is so hot!_ I could tell I was already feeling better. My inner monologue was sex crazed again.

Bella helped me to my feet and I managed to make my way to the bathroom.

"I'll tape your ribs up again after if they get too wet," Bella mused as she helped me out of my slacks. Yeah, my cock sprang free. He was going to try to make a play for Bella's sweet pussy anyway. "It's good to see everything is still working," Bella teased, softly running her hands over my cock.

"Hey, now that isn't fair," I half pouted, half groaned.

"Just get in the water," Bella purred, helping me into the tub. Fuck, it felt like heaven as the heat of the water burned my skin.

The tub was fucking huge. I lay back against the edge and had the wonderful sight of watching my girl strip naked. The water rippled when she stepped in to join me.

"Do you have idea how beautiful you are?" I gasped as she took the sponge from behind me and began to wash my chest.

"You make me feel beautiful," she smiled, leaning in to capture my lips. I don't know what happened in that moment, but something ignited in us. Maybe it was the fear of what could have been, or perhaps we were overcome with emotion, but suddenly we needed to touch each other. My fingertips dug into her back while her hands weaved down my chest. They were going lower and lower, and my cock was weeping, begging to be touched. Our tongues were crashing furiously against each other's, and that only spurred my desire on. When Bella's wet hands began to stroke my cock up and down, I groaned loudly into her mouth before my hands moved of their own accord down her body. Bella lifted herself up out of the water using her knees so I could slip two fingers inside that sweet pussy of hers. Our lips broke apart as she groaned, tilting her head back in pleasure.

"Doesn't this count as funny business?" I panted, kissing down her neck before hissing as she began to really work my cock with her hand.

"Just fuck me with your fingers, Edward. You know we both need this," Bella snarled, grinding against my hand.

"Fuck, you are so hot!" I growled, moving to capture one of her wet, hardened nipples into my mouth. Our attack on each other was relentless. Bella twisted her hand up and down my cock over and over again while I thrust my fingers deeper and deeper into her sweet pussy. It only took a matter of minutes before we were both yelling out each other's names.

"Fuck me," I gasped as we collapsed back in the cooling water, both of us spent.

"Do you feel better now?" Bella giggled, kissing me softly.

"Fuck yes! I think we need to make that a regular thing for bath time now," I murmured, squeezing her ass when she moved to continue washing me.

"I think I could handle that."

We were both quiet while Bella finished washing me. Once she was satisfied that I was clean enough, she helped me out of the tub and checked that my ribs were still taped up while she dried me off. I could get used to this kind of looking after.

"Are you ready to go downstairs and talk to Carlisle and his wife, Esme?" Bella asked once I was dressed in some sweats and a white T-shirt.

I nodded, but pulled her toward me before we began to move. "Do I need to worry about what they are going to say?"

"No," Bella smiled, touching my face. There was some hidden emotion in her eyes that I didn't understand. "I'll be right there with you, Edward." I knew that was the truth. I didn't have to face anything alone now that I had Bella by my side.

It was difficult walking down the stairs, but Bella helped support me as we took one step at a time.

We found Carlisle and his wife, Esme, sitting there waiting for us in a stunning living room. These people knew how to live. Luxurious furniture filled the room, and I was sure those were original pieces of artwork on the walls.

"It's good to see you up and about, Edward," Carlisle greeted me warmly.

"I don't know how to ever thank you, Carlisle," I began as Bella and I took a seat in front of them. "If it hadn't been for you and your men, I wouldn't be standing here." Not to mention Bella's fate. I didn't want Bella to ever find out about Alec's intentions with her, and if I could help it, she wouldn't.

"We look after our own, Edward." I looked at Carlisle confused. What the fuck did he mean?

"Your mother was Elizabeth Cullen, is that correct?" Esme suddenly spoke up. I could have been wrong, but it looked as if she was about to break down and cry at any moment.

"Yes," I replied warily. Bella took my hand in hers and smiled at me as I turned toward her.

"Her real name wasn't _Cullen_, Edward," Esme continued as she got up, crossing the room and picking up a picture frame.

"I don't understand what you mean." I watched as she walked back toward me with the picture frame still in her hands.

With a deep breath, Esme handed the picture frame to me. "She was Elizabeth Leoni, Edward. She was the wife of Masen Leoni." When my eyes fell on the picture, I almost dropped the frame. No, this wasn't happening. It didn't make any sense. I couldn't mistake the beautiful woman in the photo, though — I was looking at my mother.

"Esme, I…I don't understand," I gasped. This was all too much to fucking take in. What the fuck did this mean — was I a Leoni? I scanned over the photo, studying the guy my mother was standing with more closely. I'd seen this guy before, but from where? _Holy Fuck!_ It suddenly hit me: this was the man who'd turned up at the diner my mom worked at two weeks before she died.

"Who is this man she's standing with?" My voice was trembling. I also couldn't deny the fact that I was the spitting image of this guy.

"That was my brother, Masen Leoni," Esme smiled, looking down at me. "But more importantly, he was your father."

I felt the whole world fall down around me at those words. All I could see and feel was Bella holding my hand and the picture frame in my other hand.

_Masen Leoni was my father! _Who did that make me?

"Please forgive us." I didn't even realize Esme was now kneeling in front of me. "We thought you'd drowned — no twelve year old boy could have survived that fall. Edward, if we had known, we would have come for you. Can you ever forgive us?" The tears were running down Esme's face now, but I was numb. I had no idea what to say.

"And Caleb?" I asked, still clutching the photo frame. "What was his part in all of this?"

"Masen sent Caleb to look after your mother," Carlisle replied.

"Why did he send my mother and me away?"

"Edward, Masen didn't know about you until his trip to Chicago. Elizabeth had kept her pregnancy a secret."

"None of this makes any sense. Why did they even have to separate?" My head was getting fuzzy.

"It was for your mother's protection. The feud with the Carellis had just begun, and anyone close to Masen was in danger," Carlisle commented while Esme was watching me closely, still kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"You're the mirror image of your father, Edward," Esme whispered, stroking my cheek. "That was what saved your life in Chicago. Eleazar saw it, too."

"That was why he didn't shoot me?" I gasped, turning to Bella. Her eyes were wet with moisture. I knew this was an emotional time for her, too.

"We have a lot to discuss, Edward. We've missed out on so much, but if you're willing, we want the chance to get to know you now."

How could I turn down the chance of getting to know my family? _My family_! Fucking hell!

"You do know what being Masen's son means, don't you, Edward?" Carlisle asked as Esme got to her feet.

"No, Carlisle, I can't say that I do." My head was swimming and my body was starting to ache again. I needed to take my meds.

"It means if you chose to accept, you are the rightful heir to all of this." I choked on my own breath. "Yes, Edward. You are the _true_ Boss of the Leoni family."

Well, fuck me!

* * *

**A/N Well, what do you think? Edward is the rightful heir and Boss of the Leoni Family Mafia if he accepts. Jasper and Emmett are safe with Edward and Bella, and Edward is going to heal just fine. (Sorry we keep hurting him, but it wouldn't be a mob story if we didn't.) Leave us your thoughts and we'll see you Thursday when we hear from Bella.**


	42. Chapter 38 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this ****_hot _****plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Did you all survive the three day wait for the update? I think you got spoiled last week with four chapters. *grins* Well, we'll let you get right to it! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to think as I watched Edward while Esme and Carlisle were talking to him. I knew it was going to be hard for him to hear, I just hoped he would let me help him through this.

When Carlisle told Edward that he was the _true _Boss of the Leoni family, I thought he was going to pass out. His face paled even more than it had when he'd been beaten within an inch of his life, and his breathing became labored.

I turned to him and grabbed both sides of his face, making him look at me. "Breathe, Edward. Everything is going to be fine," I told him softly. I could feel Carlisle and Esme watching us, but they didn't say anything to interrupt the moment.

When his breathing regulated and his eyes began to focus again, I smiled. "Better?" I asked right before I kissed him.

I felt a smile stretch across his face as he lingered against my lips. "Much better," he said when he pulled back. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Edward. We're in this _together_, remember? Always." I kissed him again and then turned back around to face Edward's aunt and uncle. He must have realized we had an audience still, too, because he grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"I'm, uh…fuck, I'm sorry about that. It's just a lot to take in, I guess." He shifted a bit in his seat, and I knew it was because he hated to look weak in front of anyone.

"Please don't apologize, Edward. I should have been more sensitive in how I approached the subject because of how much you've been through in the last week, but sensitivity isn't my strongest quality."

We sat and talked with Esme and Carlisle for a little while longer when I heard the front door open and several guys come in laughing boisterously. Edward's face lit up with a smile at the same time I heard Emmett call out, "He lives!"

I turned to see Emmett, Jasper, and Jake walk into the room. "Hey, Boss. I'm glad to see you up and about," Jasper said as he walked over to sit down on the couch with us.

"Thanks, Jazz. Where did you guys go?" Edward asked.

Jasper looked away quickly, like he was embarrassed, but Emmett start laughing his ass off. "He walked in and heard you two getting busy in the bathtub, so we figured we'd give you some time alone. It has been nearly a week, after all. Jake was showing us around the city, and let me tell you, there are several hot pieces of ass on the beaches here. And they wear tiny strips of material instead of actual swimsuits. Fuck, it was hot!"

"Emmett!" Edward snapped. "Watch how you talk in front of my aunt and uncle."

Esme and I both gasped at the same time because of what Edward had said without even realizing it. When our eyes met, I could see that hers were glassy with unshed tears, and felt mine start to well up, too. I quickly looked away, and that's when I noticed that all the guys in the room were staring at Edward with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" he asked after a second. "What did I say?"

I looked around the room, waiting for someone to answer, but no one seemed willing to say anything. I turned to Edward and took both of his hands in mine. "Edward, you just referred to Esme and Carlisle as your aunt and uncle when you were yelling at Em. I think it just surprised everyone."

"Huh? That's what they are. Why would that shock everyone?"

I just sat there and stared at him, knowing that the answer would strike him at any moment. I saw realization in his eyes a split second before he spoke. "Oh, shit! Um, Carlisle and Esme, I didn't mean to assume—"

Esme stopped him before he had a chance to finish his thoughts. "Stop right there, young man," she scolded him as she rose from the couch and came over to us. "If you think you're going to apologize for saying what you just said, you've got another thing coming. We are family, and having you acknowledge it so easily…"

"Is so un-fucking like him!" Emmett shouted out, easing the tense emotions and making everyone but Esme laugh.

She spun around so fast and grabbed his ear, dragging him down to her level. "Emmett McCarty, don't make me put you in your place. You will _not_ disrespect my family or I will have you over my knee like you're a toddler faster than you can say, 'what's for dinner?'."

Emmett looked like a little puppy with his tail between his legs at Esme's reprimand, and when he mumbled an apology, promising not to do it again, the whole room erupted in laughter.

Jasper was the first to speak. "Damn, Em, you got put in your place by a woman half your size!"

Jake laughed and added, "Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you, bro, don't _ever_ mess with anyone in Esme's family. She's a momma bear in every sense of the word."

After that, everyone seemed to relax and conversation flowed easily. It felt nice being with so many people who truly seemed to care about each other. That wasn't something I was used to. When Carlisle offered to show Emmett his gun collection, he jumped at the chance, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. Jasper was about to join them when the front door opened and Rose and Alice came in. He waived Emmett ahead and went to say hi to the girls. I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were locked on Alice the entire time, and when he got to where they had set their purses down, she turned and hugged him tightly.

I looked back when I felt the couch shift, and saw that Esme was now sitting beside Edward. "Edward, I wanted to let you know that it's okay with me if you call me your aunt. That's exactly who I am, I was just shocked that you would come to terms with the information so quickly. I think we all were. From what I can tell about you so far, you've grown up to be an incredible young man. Your mother and father would be so proud of you if they could see you now."

I put my hand on his knee and squeezed, silently telling him that it was okay, and that I was here for him. I knew he hated talking about his mom, and hearing about her was probably even worse, so I wanted him to know that he wasn't alone.

"Esme, I know things are going to take some getting used to, but other than this fu…uh, damn heat, things feel right. I was good at what I did in Chicago, but here…I actually feel like I'm part of a _real _family."

I watched as Esme's eyes welled up again, and she quickly pulled him into a hug, being careful not to jostle him too much. "You are part of a real family, my dear boy, and we're going to make sure you stay that way for a long time. For now, though, you should probably get back up to your room and get some rest." She looked over at me, and I smiled while agreeing with her. He must have been exhausted, and he needed to take his pain meds soon.

"Come on, _Brawler_, let's get you back up to our room. You need to take it easy until you're fully healed." I stood and waited for him to rise, then helped him up the immaculate staircase to where our room was located.

He entered first, and I walked in after him, closing the door behind me. He headed straight for the bed while I went to the en suite bathroom to get his pain meds. With the pills in hand, I walked back into the room and grabbed a bottle of cold water from the small refrigerator by the dresser.

Edward had taken off his shirt and pants, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. If it weren't for the gauze wrapped tightly around his chest, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of him. "You need to take these and then relax for a little while. I'm sure you're exhausted," I told him as I handed him the bottle of water and the pills. "I was thinking that while you take a nap, I'll explore the mansion a little and visit with everyone some more."

I saw a wrinkle form between his eyebrows as he took the pills from me. "What do you mean, explore the mansion? Bella, we've been here for what — four days? Haven't you already looked around?"

"And leave you? Edward, you had almost been beaten to death. There was no way I was going to leave this room without you. The only time I ever left your side was when I had to use the restroom or take a shower." I brought my hand up to his face and caressed his cheek softly, smiling when he leaned his head into my touch. "I was afraid you would never wake up, and it scared the hell out of me."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. I knew it must be causing him pain, but he didn't let it show. "I'm sorry I scared you, Baby, but it will take a lot more than a beat down to keep me away from you. I love you so fucking much." He squeezed me tighter and then groaned, loosening his hold.

"Edward, I know you're trying to act all tough for me right now, but you really need to take your pills and then try to get some rest. Your body needs time to heal, and I don't want to have to wait longer than I have to before you fuck me again because you're too damn stubborn."

I watched as his eyes darkened with lust before his lips crashed against mine in a frenzied kiss. "Fuck, Baby! You can't say shit like that to me. Especially since I haven't been able to have my way with that amazing body of yours in almost a fucking week," he panted when he pulled away.

I grinned at him before kissing him chastely. "All the more reason for you to be a good boy and do what the doctor said. If you do, I'll let you do _anything_ you want to me when you're given the all clear. Now…take your pills before I have to do something drastic, like go get Emmett and make him sing some Bieber until you do." I laughed at the memory of Emmett telling me all about messing with Edward's running playlist, and when he cringed, I couldn't help but wink at him.

"He told you about that?" he asked, suddenly embarrassed — like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What else did he say?"

My grin got wider and I had to try hard not to laugh again. "Oh, nothing really… Just that you enjoyed it so much you were singing it for the rest of the day."

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ him! I was _not!_"

I couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing hard. "You can kill him _after_ you take your pills and rest for at least an hour," I told him as I stood up to leave. Right before I got to the door, I turned to him. "Oh, and Edward? If you are able to take a nap and you don't give me any more trouble about it, I'll make sure to reward you later tonight." With a wink, I walked out the door as he cursed under his breath and adjusted himself.

This place was amazing. I wasn't lying to Edward when I said I hadn't really looked around while he was unconscious. I knew where the living room was because I had seen it when we first came, but my meals were brought up to our room because I refused to leave his side.

The more I walked around, the more I realized that this place truly was a mansion. It was probably even larger than the Volturi mansion back in Chicago.

I snooped around the first floor to start, because I figured that was where the main living areas were. The living room shared a wall with a huge library that had some cozy looking chairs, and down the hall a little further, there was a bathroom and a study. I also found a home gym, stocked with every piece of equipment imaginable. Edward would be in heaven once he fully recovered.

On the other side of the living room was a huge dining room, with a table big enough for about twenty people. The last room I saw was an immaculate kitchen with all stainless steel appliances. It was huge, but everything was in pristine condition. Just as I was about to head back upstairs to check on Edward, Esme walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Bella. How's my nephew? Is he resting?" she asked as she walked to the fridge and got out a bottle of water.

"He's fine. I gave him his meds about twenty minutes ago and was just about to go back and check on him."

She smiled warmly at me. "Bella, dear, you've been in that room for almost five days straight. Why don't you take some time to look around? Alice took Jasper out to show him around the city a bit more, and I believe Carlisle and Emmett are still down in the basement admiring their weapons. I can look in on Edward, if you'd like."

I saw the glimmer in her eyes and I knew she really wanted me to agree. I had known her for less than a week, and I could already tell she truly loved Edward. I knew she felt guilty for not having looked for him all those years ago, but she really couldn't have known. She didn't know my Edward, or that he was a fighter even back then. "Sure, Esme. That would be great. Um, which way is it to the basement?" I asked as she smiled.

She pointed to what I thought was probably a garage entrance or a laundry room. "It's right through that door. And Bella…thank you for loving him when I wasn't there to do it."

"You don't need to thank me for that, Esme. He's easy to love." With that, she smiled and turned back toward the dining room, subtly wiping at her eyes.

I went through the door she pointed out and down a narrow staircase, and when I was about halfway down, I heard Emmett's obnoxiously loud voice. I smiled as I took the last three or four steps, only to come to a halt when I heard Rose. It sounded like she was showing him some of her personal guns, and I had a feeling she had no clue how bad of an idea that was. If there was one thing I knew about Emmett, it was that he _loved _his guns, but he loved _women_ with guns even more.

When I got to the bottom of the steps, I turned to the left and saw a room with the door open, so I headed there first. I peeked inside and saw Rose and Emmett in there alone; Carlisle was nowhere to be seen, and I wondered where he'd gone. I stood there and watched for a minute before saying anything, and just as I was about to, Em moved in closer to Rose.

"Do you know how fucking hot it is to see a woman holding a semiautomatic rifle? You are one sexy bitch." _Nice one, Em! She's going to rip you to shreds._

Rose set the gun down and gaped at him. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Huh?" Emmett looked at her questioningly before it must have clicked what he said. "Oh, I called you a sexy bitch because you are. Damn, woman, I have never seen anyone as hot as you — especially when you're holding a gun."

Rose just stared at him for a minute before laughing. "Well, thanks…I think — if that was meant to be a compliment. I'm not so sure."

Emmett took a step closer to her, and I braced myself for disaster. This was going to be good. His face was only inches away from hers, and I was a little surprised she didn't pull back or knee him in the balls. What surprised me even more was when she took a step closer to him and crashed her mouth to his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

I stood there frozen, unsure of whether I should turn around and leave to give them privacy or not. They started tearing at each other's clothes when Emmett opened his mouth. "Shit, Rosie baby, you have no idea how bad I've been wanting to get you naked and fuck that hot body of yours." What happened next was a blur. Rose was out of his arms so fast, and Emmett was on his knees again, crying like a little girl, before I could even blink. Rose had his right hand twisted behind his back and his fingers bent backwards as far as they could go without breaking. I don't know how she did it, but that was the second time I had seen her bring a man twice her size to his knees.

"My name is Rosalie or Rose. _NO ONE_ calls me Rosie — _EVER!_"

This was about him getting her name wrong? Not about the things he'd said he wanted to do to her? Damn! I'd hate to see what would have happened if _that_ had offended her. Still, one more glance at Emmett on his knees because of a woman — or more specifically, Rose — had me laughing so hard I struggled to breathe.

"What the hell was _that_, Em?" I questioned when I was finally able to stop laughing. "That's twice now that I've seen Rose bring you to your knees. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were starting to like it…"

At that, Rose started laughing with me. "Is he always this big of a moron?" she asked as she finally released her hold on him.

I looked at Emmett and arched my brow. "Yeah, pretty much. I've known him for two years, and he always finds one way or another to shove his foot in his mouth."

"Ha! It's not just his mouth he shoves things in," Jasper said, coming up behind me. "One time he found this gun he really liked, but we were scheduled to fly back home, so he tried to shove it up his—"

"You better stop right there if you don't want your ass kicked, Whitlock!" Emmett interrupted, glaring daggers at him.

Jasper looked at him incredulously where he was still on his knees on the floor. "Bro, if you let a chick bring you to your knees like that, I don't think you'll be a problem for me."

Rose and I broke into laughter again, and Emmett glared at us as he got to his feet. "They were both cheap shots, and _she _knows it," he sulked.

"Sure, Em, keep telling yourself that and you'll be fine," she said as she walked past him to where I was standing. "Come on, Bella, let me show you the rest of the house." Giggling, we left a slack-jawed Emmett staring after us.

After Rose showed me around the house — all three floors of it — I made my way back to our room. I thought Edward would still be asleep, so I was surprised when I heard voices from the other side of the closed door. Not wanting to interrupt anything, I knocked softly. Esme quickly answered with a small smile, but it was easy to see that she had been crying. When I glanced past her at Edward, I noticed he was quickly wiping his face too.

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything. I can come back," I offered, stepping back a little.

"Oh, Bella, don't be ridiculous. We were just talking, but we're finished now. I actually need to head downstairs and see that dinner is started." She turned and faced Edward again, and I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke. "I'm glad we could talk, Edward. Your mother and father would be so proud of the man you have become."

As she walked out the door, I heard Edward mumble under his breath something that sounded like, 'I wouldn't be so sure of that.' Once she was gone, I closed the door and went to the bed where he was still laying.

"Hey," I said with a smile. "How are you feeling? Did you get a nap in, or were you talking to Esme the whole time?"

Edward automatically reached out to me and pulled me down on the bed beside him. When I was snuggled up to his side, the hand that wasn't wrapped around me reached up to caress my face. "I think I slept for about two and a half hours. Esme has only been in here for about twenty minutes and we were just talking about old stories. She told me some about my dad, and I told her a few that I remembered about my mom and Caleb. She wasn't surprised to learn that he had taught me to play the piano. She said my dad used to love to listen to him play whenever they got together."

He paused for a few minutes and I could feel his hold on me tighten. I knew he was struggling at keeping himself together because he didn't want to look weak, so I gave him the time he needed to get his emotions in order. "Esme really likes you," he said after a few minutes. "She told me my mom and dad would have liked you, too — that they would have been proud of what I did to protect you."

I looked up and met his watery gaze. He tried to smile at me, but I could tell it was somewhat forced. "They would have been proud of you, Edward. You almost died saving my life, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

As I spoke the words, I noticed his eyes darkening and a smirk begin to play at his lips. "I can think of something you could do to thank me," he said playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I lowered the hand that was resting on his chest to his cock, which was straining against his boxers. Stroking it softly through the material, I played right along. "And what did you have in mind, _Boss?_"

The growl that ripped from his chest was feral, and before I knew it, he had me on my back and was kissing me hard while grinding his erection into me. When he pulled back, he was panting heavily. "Have I ever mentioned how fucking hot it is when you call me Boss?"

I was lost in the sensation of feeling him so hard between my legs, but was quickly snapped back to reality when he groaned and rolled off me, clutching at his ribs. "Oh shit, Babe! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I was sitting up in an instant, leaning over him to check his ribs. I was so worried we'd done more damage that I didn't notice him staring at me with a smile on his face. When I finally did look up at him, I was confused. "What? Why are you grinning like that? Do I have something on my face?" I brought my hand up and wiped my face without even waiting for an answer.

"You don't have anything on your face, Bella. That was just the first time I ever heard you call me 'Babe' before, and I have to admit that I kinda like it."

What the _fuck_ was he talking about? Had I…? I was never one for using pet names, but when I thought about it, I really had just called Edward '_Babe'_. "I honestly didn't even think about it, Edward. I was more concerned with you and making sure you were okay. I guess it just slipped out."

Edward shifted in the bed so he was sitting up a little. "Baby, you can call me whatever you want…whatever feels natural to you. Like I said, I liked it."

I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my face. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Bella, I love you, so it doesn't matter what you call me. The fact that we're together is all that matters to me. Now, where were we?" _And _there_ is my Edward_.

"Edward, are you sure you're okay? I don't want to hurt you by doing anything you're not ready for physically." I knew that as much as we could both use the release, we had to be careful with anything that we did, and we would definitely not be having sex. It just wasn't worth the risk of injuring him further.

"Beautiful, I am always ready for you physically," he said as he grabbed my hand and placed it back on the bulge in his boxers. "I know what you're saying, though. No sex, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy a little foreplay like we did in the tub earlier."

Mm… Some foreplay did sound good to me, I would just have to be careful not to get carried away, which I easily did with Edward. We were both still strung so tight because of what happened in Chicago. "I think we can manage a little foreplay," I told him as I rose from the bed. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, but it quickly turned into a grin when he saw that I was only locking the bedroom door. When I got back to the bed, I grabbed the bottom of his boxers, and with a little help from him lifting his hips, I removed them from his body.

I would never get over the sight of the God in front of me. Even with his torso wrapped tightly in gauze, he was a magnificent creature. I slowly crawled up on the foot of the bed and positioned myself between his legs, watching with hungry eyes as his cock got impossibly harder. I looked up at him and saw that he was restraining himself, and I knew just what he wanted. "This looks painful, Babe. Should I kiss it better for you?"

Without waiting for an answer, I leaned forward and kissed the tip of his shaft, which was already leaking pre-cum. He groaned, but didn't move in any way other than to clench his fists in the sheets of the bed. When I was sure he wasn't going to do anything to hurt himself, I stuck my tongue out and licked the tip, tasting his salty essence on my tongue. His hips lifted off the bed slightly, but I could tell he was still restraining himself.

Not wanting to torture him anymore, I wrapped my lips around him and took him in my mouth about halfway, swirling my tongue over the soft skin as I did so. "Fuck, Baby, you have no idea how amazing your hot mouth feels wrapped around my cock." His words fueled me on, and I took him in farther until I felt the tip hit the back of my throat. Knowing it would drive him wild, I swallowed around him and was rewarded with a groan and a buck of his hips, sending him even further down my throat.

I started sucking hard as I moved my mouth up and down his length, only pausing long enough to swirl my tongue around the head a few times before engulfing it again. When I needed a breath, I released him from my mouth but continued to kiss and lick every inch of his dick. Just as I was sucking him back into my mouth, I brought my hand up and caressed his balls, sending his hips flying up off the bed. His hands moved to my hair and his breathing started to sound labored.

"Shit, Bella…feels so…ungh. I'm close, Baby," he warned as I continued to suck him off.

On my next pass, I allowed my teeth to graze the protruding vein on the underside, which sent him thrusting back into my mouth again. Without warning, he grabbed my hair and held my head in place as he stilled his movements. A split second later, I felt stream after stream of a hot liquid hitting the back of my throat as he found his release.

It was amazing to watch Edward come undone because of what I was doing to him, and something I would never tire of. When he finally pulled his softening dick from my mouth, he patted the bed beside him and grinned at me. "Strip down, Beautiful. It's time for a little payback." For the next hour, we were lost in each other's touch as we coaxed multiple orgasms to the surface. By the time we walked down to dinner, we both looked like we had been thoroughly fucked, even though that was the farthest thing from the truth. Eyebrows were raised by both Jasper and Emmett, but no one said a word to us, and I was happy about that. Edward was safe and healing, and when he was given the all clear from the doctor, we would work on a plan of action for the future. Whatever it held for us, we were in it together.

* * *

**A/N So…what do you think of the Leonis so far? Esme is just a doll, Carlisle seems ready and willing to take Edward under his wing, Alice is…well, Alice, and Rose is a piece of work—in a good way, of course. How much longer will she and Em be able to resist each other?**

**Things are starting to wind down with the story. We have through chapter 49 written and will be working on the final chapter today. This has been an amazing adventure, and we want to thank each of you for coming along with us on it. Anyway, leave us some love and we'll see you on Monday! **


	43. Chapter 39 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this _hot _plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Happy Monday! There will be a total of eleven chapters left to post after this one, giving you five and a half more weeks of updates. (Sorry if the A/N confused some of you last week.) Anyway, we won't keep you from reading. Enjoy the chapter! **

**_Edward's mood song: Don't Stop Believin' _by Journey—_because Emmett thinks this should be Bella and Edward's song. :) _**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**EPOV**

"What do you think?" Bella was presently, spinning around, showing off the new daisy-duke type shorts she'd bought while she was out with Rose and Alice — my cousins. Yeah, I had fucking _cousins_! We'd been in Miami for almost four weeks now, and everything was slowly starting to sink in. Carlisle and Esme were amazing people, I only worried that now that I was here, I'd let them down. Could I take over all of _this _and be the Mob Boss? I wasn't so sure.

"I think you look very sexy," I murmured, giving Bella my full attention. Holy shit, you could see her ass cheeks in those shorts, and she was only wearing her black lace bra on top. "I think you need to come a little closer, though. I need to give those shorts a better inspection."

"Mmm…a _full_ inspection?" Bella giggled, walking seductively toward me. I had to adjust myself in my pants before Bella joined me on the bed. "Is this close enough?" she purred as she moved to straddle my lap. Bella was careful not to put any weight down on me — not that she weighed anything — but she knew I was still healing and we had to be careful. We hadn't had full, _actual_ sex for almost two weeks. It was fucking killing me, and Bella parading around in these clothes wasn't helping.

I grabbed her ass, pulling her gently toward me. "Edward, be careful. I could crush your ribs," she moaned, gripping the headboard behind me.

"I'm fine, Baby," I cooed, running my lips across her stomach while my hands massaged her hot ass.

"You should be resting," Bella gasped as I undid the top button on her shorts.

"I slept while you were out," I smirked, slowly pulling her shorts down her hips.

"Don't you want to see what I bought you while I was gone?" Bella's hands found my hair as I finally got a glimpse of her lace covered pussy.

"Oh, Baby," I licked my lips. "I'd rather see what you have in here first." I ran my fingers up and down her sex through her panties. Fuck, my girl was so wet already.

"Ugh…Edward." I looked up at her with a sly smirk as I pulled her panties down, too.

"I need you to get up and step out of your shorts and panties." Bella moved without another word. When she was off me, I scooted down on the bed and rested my head on the pillow. I was going to devour Bella's sweet pussy, and it would be more comfortable for me this way. Bella turned and frowned slightly at my new position. "Now, get your sexy ass over here and sit on my face." Bella's eyes widened before a big grin spread across her own face.

"Well, I won't be needing this either, then." Bella removed her bra, dropping it on the floor before she moved on top of me. I was such a lucky fucking bastard.

"You might need to hold onto something, Baby," I whispered as she put her legs either side of my head. Now _that_ was a fucking sight! Bella's glistening pussy was on full display, and it was making my mouth water. I watched Bella look down at me before she gripped the headboard.

Oh, she was in so much trouble now. I pulled her roughly over my face and dove in.

Fuck, I would never get enough of this. I was slow at first, taking my time as I licked up and down her folds, but soon that wasn't enough for me. I wanted to watch her come undone above me, so I sucked her clit into my mouth and began my relentless attack.

Bella was grinding against my mouth, trying to help her release along. It was a fuck hot sight, watching those incredible tits of hers bounce up and down while I fucked her with my mouth.

When Bella did finally fall around me, her cries were music to my ears.

"I really do like your shorts," I winked when Bella finally looked down at me between her legs.

"I could tell," she panted, moving to lie beside me.

"So Emmett wasn't kidding about the small scraps of material you ladies wear down here," I mused while Bella was drawing lazy patterns with her fingertips on my chest.

"The outfits are no different than the ones I used to wear at the club," Bella teased.

"Yeah, and I couldn't keep my hands off you then. It's going to be pure torture here when you're wearing them _all_ the time."

"We're not hiding anymore, Babe." Of course; I knew that. It was all just taking time to sink in. "Edward," Bella nudged me. "We can finally be together the right way. That's a good thing." I smiled, nodding my head in agreement. "I know this has been a lot to take in, but we'll be fine. Carlisle isn't going to let anything happen to you. Neither will Jasper or Emmett, for that matter."

"I don't want anyone else dying for me, Bella. Aro was enough."

"Alec killed his father out of pure hatred. Edward, you can't blame yourself for that."

"But I do," I admitted, moving to rest my head against her chest. Bella's naked body calmed me more than anything, and as she held me, running her hands through my hair, I easily fell asleep again.

"Well, you're making a very speedy recovery, Mr. Cullen." The doctor smiled, listening to my chest. It had been five weeks since we had left Chicago, and I was starting to feel so much better. The soreness in my chest was almost completely gone — the only time I really felt it was when I was breathing deeply.

"I have a very strong support team," I said as I smiled over at Bella and Esme, who were standing beside me side by side.

"I can see that," he smiled, picking up his medical bag and walking out with Esme.

It had been an emotional few days. My DNA test had come back and confirmed what we had all already known. If I hadn't have believed I was a Leoni before, I now had the proof, thanks to that test.

"You'll be able to start getting out and about now," Bella smiled, taking a seat on the bed.

"Great," I moaned. Bella knew I was struggling with this fucking heat.

"You'll get used to the weather. You could do with a tan anyway."

"Are you trying to say I'm pasty?" I gasped, pretending to be offended.

"No," Bella giggled. "I just think a little more color would look good on you."

"I'm not getting a tan like Jacob. Have you seen how white his teeth look?" Bella burst into a fit of laughter. "You must have noticed."

"Yes, I have," she chuckled just as Esme walked back into our room.

"Who's ready for some lunch?" The one thing I'd already learned about Aunt Esme was that she could really cook.

Bella and I were seated in the grand kitchen, eating Esme's amazing cheeseburgers and homemade french fries, when Carlisle and few of his men walked in. He had a worried expression written all over his face.

"Carlisle?" I questioned.

"James is back in town. He jumped two of my men and gave them a message for me," Carlisle replied, turning to look at his wife.

"Which was?" I asked — deep down, I already had an idea.

"He's demanded I hand you and Bella over to him."

"Well, that is never going to happen," Esme spat. "Does he really think he can scare us? He has no idea what he is getting involved in. When the truth comes out about Edward's true identity, men will be throwing themselves at his feet because of who his father was." I can't say I was really looking forward to that, but I _was _looking forward to seeing James again.

"Were your men badly hurt?" I asked, looking down at my leftover fries.

"Not really. It was more of a warning," Carlisle smiled reassuringly. "Can I speak with you in my office, Edward?"

"Keeping secrets, Carlisle?" Esme questioned.

"No, my dear. You know us men have no secrets from the women we love, but some of the things we discuss may not be suitable for sensitive ears," Carlisle said as he winked at me. I quickly kissed Bella's forehead before following him to his office.

"Do you have news from Chicago, too?" I asked once I'd taken a seat.

"Alec's sob story worked. The Volturi are after your blood for the murder of Aro."

"Even Marcus?" I gasped. How could he think I'd kill Aro?

"Aro was killed with your gun, Edward, and then you take off to Miami and accept our protection. Alec has used all of that to his advantage. Marcus thinks you are working with us."

"Then I'll go to Chicago and set him straight," I seethed. "I'll set them all fucking straight!"

"That's what Alec wants. He's goading you, Edward, trying to make you come out of hiding before you are fully healed."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Stay in hiding while Alec spreads all this bullshit about me?!" I was losing it. I expected Carlisle to tell me to cool off, but instead, he sat in his chair, shaking his head at me.

"It's like having Masen back," Carlisle snickered after a moment. "He was a stubborn fool at times, too."

"It's good to know I have all his best traits," I snorted.

"Your father was a _very_ respected man, Edward. There are men here in Miami who would have died for him — myself included. Although, he did try to kill me when he found out I was dating his sister."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to beat the shit out of me." Fuck, I really was like my father. "He stopped when I explained that I was in love with Esme. That was your father, though. On the outside, you'd think he was untouchable—this man of pure strength—but he had a softer side that only his loved ones saw." Fuck, now this was just getting scary. "Edward, we do have a problem and that's why I've brought you in here."

"What is it, Carlisle?"

"If the Volturi and the Carelli families are coming after us together, we're severely outnumbered."

"Then I'll meet them alone. I'm not letting anyone else die because of me."

"Edward, that isn't even an option."

"I wasn't asking for your permission or approval, Carlisle. If it comes to your lives being in danger, then that is what I will do," I stated sternly.

"And you don't think you're ready to be a leader," Carlisle mused, chuckling to himself.

"Don't you have hired muscle? Contacts you can call to help you out?"

"A lot of our true contacts faded away after the death of your father. I have to admit, Edward, this was never a job I wanted, but I wasn't going to let Esme be burdened with it or watch it crumble to ruins. You talk about not being a leader, but Edward, you have the same strength I saw in your father. If anyone can lead us to victory in this war with the Carellis and Volturis, it's you."

"How can you know that, Carlisle? You've only known me for five weeks!"

"Edward, I know this is all very new to you, but think about it. You fell into the mafia without any interference from us. This life is in your blood. How else can you explain it?"

"Aro took me in, Carlisle; I was just very lucky."

"No, Aro saw what I'm looking at right now — a born leader that men will die for."

"No one will die for me, Carlisle!" I snarled, pushing myself up from my chair. "Aro was enough!"

"You cared for Aro a great deal, didn't you?"

"Other than Caleb, he was the only father figure I had," I replied with my back to him.

"You will avenge him, Edward, I promise."

I turned back to Carlisle. "How? You just said we were outnumbered!"

"I have one idea, but I'm not sure if it will work." I sat back down — suddenly Carlisle had my full attention. "I want to call a meeting with the entire underground Miami crime ring." My eyes widened. "We don't have the loyalty we used to when your father was alive, but I'm hoping that one glimpse of you will be all they need to support us again."

"Why would they support me, Carlisle? My father died over fifteen years ago. I'll mean nothing to them."

"Edward, some of these men in Miami are indebted to your father. He either saved their life or their business. That was how he gained the respect. He offered protection to those who needed it, and they loved him for it."

"Do you really think they might stand with us?" I asked hopeful.

"Right now, it's all we have."

"Then we need to try it," I replied firmly.

"Wow," I gasped, walking into the gym at the mansion after my conversation with Carlisle. I was looking for Jasper and Emmett. The three of us hadn't really had a chance to talk since we'd arrived here.

"I know, right?" Emmett smirked, hitting the punching bag with force. "This place beats City Limits Gym by a long shot."

"How are you feeling, Boss?" Jasper asked, coming up behind me.

"I'm good," I muttered. My hands were in my pockets, and I began to kick the carpet with my foot. I hated getting fucking sentimental with these fuckers, but things need to be said. "I…er…I'm glad Bella managed to contact you guys in time in Chicago."

"We love you too, Boss," Emmett snorted, ruffling my hair.

"Get the fuck off me!" I moaned, pushing him playfully. "And you're all fucking sweaty — that's disgusting."

"You're a tough fucker, Boss. That's for sure. That was quite a beating Alec gave you." Emmett's tone changed from teasing to more serious. "I have to admit, we thought we'd almost lost you when we first saw you."

"You know it will take more than a beat down to finish me off," I grinned.

"So, do we call you Edward Leoni now?" Jasper mused. I turned to look at him. "I should have fucking known you'd be some lost Mafia heir."

"You may be a smart motherfucker, but you're not _that_ clever," I pointed out.

"Are you okay with all this, though, Edward?"

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be _okay, _but I'm adjusting."

"Edward the _Mob Boss_. I think it's fucking awesome!" Emmett bellowed. He was back at his punching bag now.

"You know we're behind you one hundred percent, right, Boss? Whatever you decide," Jasper muttered.

"I know," I smirked, patting him on the back. "I'm fucking lucky to have you both."

"Don't tell Emmett that. You'll make him cry. He's even been making you a playlist to workout to down here," Jasper teased.

"A fucking music playlist?" I groaned. Jasper nodded. Great, I could only imagine the shit that was on there.

"Em," Jasper called. "Tell Edward about the playlist you're making."

Emmett smiled wickedly before taking his gloves off. "Oh, Boss, you're going to love it. I've even found a song for you and Bella." _Bella?_ Since when were my boys calling her Bella? It wasn't that I minded, I just wasn't used to them referring to her by that name.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Jasper picked up on my puzzled expression.

"How long have you been calling her Bella?" I replied.

"She asked us to not long after we arrived here. We are her _friends_ now, Boss," Emmett answered proudly. He was such a fucking goofball. "Do you want to hear yours and Bella's song?" I could tell by his excitement that it was going to be bad.

"Do I have a fucking choice?" I sighed deeply. Emmett went over to his iPhone that was plugged into the stereo. "You'll love this playlist. I've downloaded all of Bieber's albums for you, too. There isn't any of that Motown shit on there." _The motherfucker!_ I wasn't going to stoop to his level with a comeback, though. "Ah, here it is," Emmett smirked when the song suddenly began to play. Oh, he thought he was _so_ fucking funny. "Have you heard this song before?" Emmett snorted after a few moments. "I think it's perfect. You and Bella never stopped believing, and you know — you're a city boy — Bella is a small town girl. You both shared the night together, and he sings about rolling a _dice_…"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett," I groaned. I actually didn't mind the song, but the fact Emmett had picked it disturbed me. "I clearly need to give you some work to do if this is what you've been spending your spare time doing." Emmett was actually lip syncing the song to me now — t_he fucking idiot_! "Don't make me hit you," I snarled while Jasper was chuckling to himself.

"Oh, come on! It's the perfect song and you know it."

"I'm going to find Bella," I murmured, shaking my head at him. "Let me know when he's sane again, Jazz," I winked. Emmett was still lip syncing _Don't Stop Believin_' to me as I walked off.

I found Bella in the kitchen with Esme.

"What is it?" Bella smiled as I shook my head while laughing.

"Emmett," I replied.

"What's he done now?" she laughed, wrapping her arms gently around my waist.

"He's found '_our song_,'" I chuckled, kissing her forehead. Esme looked at us over her shoulder and smiled. Bella frowned at me. "It's _Don't Stop Believin' _by Journey," I added. Bella burst into a fit of the giggles and it was a fucking beautiful sound. "I know — he's a fucking moron." I put my hand over my mouth. Fuck, I'd cursed in front of Esme.

"Edward, you're a big boy, and I've already been informed that you curse like a sailor," Esme called over her shoulder. "I want you to be yourself here."

"I'll bear that in mind, Esme," I sighed, wrapping my arms around Bella.

"I was helping Esme with dinner," Bella beamed.

"My domestic goddess," I purred, nipping at her neck.

Bella squirmed in my arms, giggling. "How did everything go with Carlisle?" Esme turned around to hear my answer.

"Fine. We're calling a meeting with all the crime lords in Miami," I muttered, playing with the hem on Bella's top.

"All of them?" Esme gasped.

"We'll need everyone behind us. Trust us, we know what we're doing," I replied confidently. Esme smiled, nodding her head while looking between Bella and me.

This meeting was all we had. I hoped I could make these men believe in me — like they had my father.

**Y~O~M**

"There," Bella grinned, straightening my tie. I hadn't worn a suit for six weeks. "You look very handsome."

"Not fuck hot?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You always look fuck hot."

"Mm… Is that why you can't keep your hands off me?" I smoldered, cupping her ass.

"Edward," Bella hit my chest playfully. "You're still healing — behave!"

"The doctor said I'm making excellent progress. My ribs are healing well, so you _know_ what that means," I purred, squeezing her fuckable ass. Bella groaned a response so I continued. "It means it won't be long until I can attack that pussy of yours with my throbbing cock."

"Ungh, Edward…" Bella tried to push away from me, but I wouldn't let her move.

"As much as I love your hot mouth and talented hands, nothing beats thrusting my dick into that hot, wet pussy of yours."

"Don't you have a meeting to get to?" Bella closed her eyes, trying to control her desire. It had been a long several weeks for both of us, but the doctor had given me the all clear today, and tonight I was planning on surprising Bella with some hot, raw, frantic sex. I was going to rock my girl's world all night long. She'd taken such good care of me the past six weeks, so I wasn't planning on stopping her pleasure until she was exhausted from orgasms.

"I'm going now," I smirked, kissing her lips.

"Good luck," Bella smiled. I smacked her ass and she yelped, giggling.

"You better wait up for me," I winked before I left. I knew she would. Hell, I'd wake her if she didn't.

Carlisle and I pulled up outside the Diamond Club twenty minutes later. He'd brought eight men with him — we weren't taking _any _chances. Jake and two of his boys had already arrived ahead of us to ensure that no one in the meeting was carrying any weapons. Carlisle hadn't informed any of the crime lords about me yet, he'd simply stated that if they still had loyalty toward my father in their hearts, they needed to attend.

"How are you holding up?" Carlisle asked as we walked down the hallway. I really fucking hoped I didn't let him down tonight.

"Truthfully?" I inhaled. "I'm fucking shitting myself."

"You'll be fine, Edward." Carlisle patted me on the back just before we stepped inside the meeting room.

When we walked through the door, all eyes fell on me. There had to be at least twenty men in here. Some gasped, others were frowning at me.

"Carlisle?" a large old man with a white beard in the corner of the room questioned when he saw me. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I take it from the gasps that most of you have noticed the similarity between this boy and someone we would have all given our lives to fifteen years ago," Carlisle smiled, looking toward me. "Gentlemen — I'd like you introduce you to Edward Leoni, Masen Leoni's son." The room fell silent. All that could be heard were sharp intakes of breath.

"This doesn't make sense, Carlisle." A pale, thin looking man was the first to speak. "Masen's boy drowned. We researched all this fifteen years ago. There was no trace of an Edward Leoni anywhere."

"Edward went by the name of Cullen, Philip," Carlisle replied. "Elizabeth had gone back to using her maiden name. The boy on the bridge survived, and he is here with us right now. I'm only sorry we didn't look any harder." Understanding began register on some of their faces. "Edward and I are here to ask for your help and protection with a battle that we fear may be coming to our city." All eyes were on Carlisle as he set about telling these great men what had happened in Chicago and how it had led us to this point.

The men were speechless by the time he finished, so I used it to my advantage.

"Your loyalty to my father meant more than your own lives once. I ask you now if the same loyalty can be bestowed upon me." I paused, pleading with my eyes as I looked around the room. "We need to rid our streets of the Carellis _and_ Alec Volturi for good — they are a bad mix together. Trust me when I say that no good will come from allowing either of them to live. They'll bring destruction to each city they touch, and only grow stronger if we leave them alone. We need to act _now! _I can bring order to Miami — like my father before me. Who will fight with me?" I didn't expect any of them to stand up. Who was I to these men, after all? I may have had Masen Leoni's blood pumping through my veins, but that didn't mean I could keep my word. Bring order to Miami? _What the fuck way I saying? _

I was so busy thinking about what an idiot I'd been, that I hadn't noticed every single man had already stood up.

"We are behind you, Edward," the thin, pale guy smiled — Phillip, I think Carlisle had called him. "Just tell us what you need and consider it yours."

Holy shit! Now I was starting to feel like a Mob Boss, and I had to admit — it felt fucking amazing.

* * *

**A/N Well, what do you think? Edward is finally feeling like a Mob Boss, and has the entire Miami underground on his side. That's HUGE, right? And by the sounds of earlier in the chapter, we may have some sexy times coming our way next chapter. ;) Hope you enjoyed it! Leave us some love and we'll see you Thursday!**


	44. Chapter 40 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**A/N Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Some have blown us away over the last few chapters. **

**So, who is ready for a hot lemon? We know it's been a little while. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**BPOV**

You'd think that with Edward turning me on like he did before he left, I would be more sexually frustrated and less nervous for him, but you'd be wrong. He had been gone for an hour already, and I found myself pacing the kitchen as Esme made some delicious blueberry muffins. The smell was intoxicating, but all I could concentrate on was the fact that Edward was meeting with every person involved in underground crime in Miami.

Those men didn't know who he was, and there was no guarantee their loyalty for Edward's father would pass on to him. Even with DNA proof that he was Masen Leoni's son, there was no guarantee that these men would stand up with Edward in a war against the Volturis and Carellis.

It was a lot to ask from his own men, let alone total strangers, because from what I'd heard of a mafia war, there were _always_ casualties.

"Bella, why don't you sit down and try to relax? I'm sure everything is fine," she suggested as she took another tray of gigantic muffins out of the oven.

Her words were soothing, as were her actions, but I still couldn't calm myself down. This was the first time that Edward was standing up as Edward Leoni — rightful heir of the Leoni Family Mafia — and we didn't know how well that was going to be received. "How can you be so sure, Esme? Does it ever get easier?"

She stopped what she was doing and was at my side immediately. "Bella, I want to tell you that it does get easier, but that would be a lie. This line of work is dangerous, but we have to put faith in our men that they know what they're doing and that they'll come home to us. It will never get easier when they leave, but each time they come home, the relief is that much sweeter."

When she finished her words, she pulled me into a tight, reassuring embrace. It didn't lessen the fear I felt for Edward, but it did help me to relax a little easier.

I got a call from Edward about twenty minutes later, telling me that the meeting had gone well, and that no one even questioned it when he asked them to stand with him once they knew who he was. He also said that he would be staying for some celebratory drinks because everyone wanted to hear the tale about how he came to be a Capo in the Volturi Mafia. Right before he hung up, he told me once again to make sure I waited up for him, so I knew he was up to something. I figured I shouldn't waste any time, so I hugged Esme after relaying the news, and then headed up to my room to get myself ready.

It had been nearly a month since Edward and I had had sex, and I knew it was just as torturous for him as it was for me. We were constantly pleasuring each other with our hands and mouths, but it honestly didn't come anywhere close to being with each other in the most intimate way.

I missed the feel of his cock moving deep within me, but I was so worried about his ribs healing properly, that I wouldn't even let him attempt to have sex with me. If it weren't for all the blow jobs I'd given him in the last few weeks, I was sure he would have a serious case of blue balls.

When I made it up to our bedroom, I headed straight to my dresser. I had been doing a lot of shopping with Alice and Rose, and I had stashed a few things away at the bottom of my drawer so that Edward wouldn't see them.

I carefully pulled the Frederick's bag out from under my bras and panties. It was an outfit that I'd been saving just for him — one that I knew would drive him absolutely insane with lust, which was exactly what I wanted tonight.

The negligée was sheer black and very sexy. The top tied around my neck and draped down my chest, forming a "V" where it was sewn into the matching thong. The thong was made of the same material, and had built in garters that attached to black fishnet stockings.

I set the outfit on the bed and then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I shaved my legs and underarms, then trimmed up my bikini area. I wasn't one of those girls who shaved completely, but I did keep the area nicely trimmed. Once I was groomed, I washed my hair with Edward's favorite shampoo and then shut the water off. I took the next hour to get ready, knowing that if Edward was going out for drinks, he would be gone awhile. I blow dried my hair and then styled it so it was in loose curls down my back. When I was done with that, I applied my make up so that it was dark and smoky — much like I used to wear it in the club. I wanted tonight to be special for him, and I knew just what to do to make that happen.

Edward had seen me dance on stage more times than I could count, but he had never seen me dance in private, and that's just what I planned to do. I realized that there wasn't really a good chair in the room for what I wanted to do, so after I put on the outfit, I slipped on a large, white cotton robe over the top of it and walked out into the hall. I figured Esme would still be in the kitchen, so I made my way downstairs. Sure enough, I heard her just before I saw her.

"Esme, um… I have an odd request."

She looked up from the pan of muffins she just pulled out of the oven, and her eyes widened when she took in my appearance. "What can I help you with, Dear?" she asked after a second.

"I was wondering if I could take one of the chairs from the dining room up to my bedroom for the night. I was hoping to surprise Edward with a, um…"

She laughed a little as I stumbled over my words. "Bella, there's no reason to nervous about telling me you want to surprise my nephew with a lap dance. He's a grown man and has a beautiful girlfriend who he's head over heels in love with. Sweetheart, this is your home now, too, at least until you and Edward decide to find a place of your own. You are more than welcome to move the furniture to wherever you'd like."

I was just staring at her with my mouth wide open. "How…how did you know that's…?" I couldn't even finish my sentence._ How the hell did she know that's what I was going to do?_

She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Bella, you were a dancer in Chicago, were you not?" I nodded my head, still at a loss for words. "Well, considering the type of stockings you're wearing under your robe, it wasn't a hard leap to make."

_Huh? Stockings?_ I looked down at my feet and knew then exactly what she had been talking about. I had been in such a hurry to ask about the chair, that I didn't even realize they were visible from beneath the robe. "Bella, please don't be embarrassed. Like I said, you are both consenting adults who love each other. By all means, have some fun when you can. Carlisle and I like…" she paused for a second and then shook her head. "Never mind; I'm sure that's a bit much for you to hear since you barely know us. Anyway, go ahead and move whatever you'd like. I'll make sure no one disturbs the two of you tonight." With that, she turned the oven off and walked out of the room.

After I regained my composure from an awkward conversation, I went to the dining room, grabbed a chair, and then lugged it upstairs. Within five minutes, the room was set up, the lights were dimmed, and I had soft music filtering through the speakers in the ceiling. I loved this house because it seemed like every room had a built-in docking station for iPods, which would play the music through the sound system built into the ceilings. Once that was done, I sat on the bed and waited impatiently for him to get home. I knew I needed the release as much — if not more — than Edward did, and if he said the doctor had given him the all-clear, we were going to have an amazing night.

I waited for about ten minutes before sending him a text message.

_**I'm tired. R u gonna b much longer? -B xoxo**_

His reply was immediate.

_**Nope. -E**_

Right as my phone alerted me to the text, I heard Edward's voice in hallway outside the door. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach, and for a split second I was afraid he wouldn't be alone. Then I heard him again and was able to make out what he was saying. "I'll see you tomorrow, Carlisle. Thanks again for going to bat for me tonight."

"That's what family is for. Goodnight, Edward."

With that, I heard the sound of the doorknob turning and the feeling of butterflies intensified. I had positioned myself on the chair in the center of the room, still covered in my robe. I wanted to build up the excitement, and knew that this way would be so much better.

When Edward entered the room, his eyes immediately stopped on me. His hand froze on the tie that he was currently loosening, and even in the dim light, I could see his eyes darkening. He knew I was up to something and it made me smile. "What's all this?" he finally asked as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"All what?" I questioned, acting like I had no idea what he was talking about by shrugging my shoulders.

He stalked toward me as he pulled his tie from around his neck. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." His eyes were hungry, and when he got to where I was sitting, he tore the robe open, exposing my outfit to him. It wasn't how I thought I would be getting rid of the robe, but to be honest, it was hot as hell, and I felt a rush of fluid between my legs because of it.

"Fuck, you're so goddamn sexy!" he said huskily as his eyes raked over every inch of my body. "What's the chair for?"

I smiled sexily at him as I stood up. "Well, I wanted to do something special for you, so I thought I could give you a_ personal_ dance." I stepped away from the chair and positioned him in front of it before pushing him back so he was sitting down. "Now, normal rules apply, just like any other lap dance. Number one: no touching. If I have to use your tie to bind your hands behind your back, I will." I gave him the bitch brow, waiting for him to argue with me. He must have known I was serious — or at least acting that way — because he nodded his head, his eyes never leaving mine. "Good boy. Number two: clothes must remain on at all times — mine and yours. Do you have a problem with that?" Once again, I raised my brow, knowing for damn certain he would have a problem with it. He must have seen the look of determination on my face because he simply shook his head.

"Alright then, I'm going to change the song on the iPod. You just sit that fine ass right there and don't move a muscle." I walked over to the docking station and pulled up _Smooth_ by Santana. When I hit play, I turned around and sauntered back over to him, my movements matching the rhythm of the song. With each sway of my hips, his eyes darkened even further and I could tell it was difficult for him not to reach out and grab me when I was standing so close to him. He was playing by the rules so far though, which was exactly what I was hoping for.

Now that I was in front of him again, I turned around and bent at the waist while looking over my shoulder at him. His eyes were glued to my ass, which I shook for him before standing and circling the chair.

When I had made a full circle, I straddled his lap and situated my sopping pussy right over the bulge in his pants. With slow, rocking movements, I essentially dry humped him while running my fingers over first his chest, and then my own. My nipples were already like glass, and my clit was throbbing with my excitement. It had been so long and I was desperate for him, but I wanted to prolong the moment.

I was surprised he'd lasted as long as he had without touching me, and as the song came to the final verse, I rose again and stood with a leg on either side of the chair. I bent at the waist and rubbed my tits in his face, which elicited a deep growl from him. Still, he never moved his hands, which were white from how hard he was gripping the sides of the chair.

I knew he was dying to touch me, and I was just waiting for him to snap. With one more move in my arsenal, I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him down so he was face first in my pussy as I swayed my hips to the beat. The smell of my arousal must have sent him over the edge, because before I could even blink, he had me up over his shoulder and was rushing to the bed.

I felt the mattress meet my back as he unceremoniously dropped me down before reaching up to palm both breasts. "You are an evil little minx, aren't you?" he asked as he moved his hands to the "V" of my lingerie and shoved the material aside, exposing my tits to the cold air of the room. Before I could say a word, his hot mouth enveloped my right nipple and he sucked on it as he pinched my left between his thumb and forefinger. "You knew exactly what you were doing to me, didn't you? You knew I wouldn't be able to resist my face being pulled into that sweet pussy of yours." His hand that had been on my left breast worked its way down until he was cupping my pussy. I gasped when he suddenly shoved my thong to the side and buried two fingers deep within my wet walls.

"This is _my_ pussy," he growled, "and it's been too long since I've had my cock buried in it. I think we'll fix that tonight." He kept fucking me with the fingers of his right hand as his left moved up and behind my neck. Before I even knew what he was doing, he had the top untied and was pulling the whole thing off my body. I was lying there completely naked, panting and desperate for him as he filled me with his fingers again, slamming them into me repeatedly, hitting that spongy spot that had me clenching around him and screaming his name in a matter of minutes.

I didn't even have time to fully recover before his face was between my legs and his tongue took the place of his fingers. He thrust it into me a few times, devouring the remnants of my orgasm before making his way to my clit. He bit down on the sensitive bundle of nerves just as he filled me with his fingers again, and my whole body shook from the power of the orgasm that rocked through me.

Edward coaxed me down from my high slowly, but when he pulled away from me completely, I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me. When I was able to open my eyes, I saw him staring at me with a hungry gaze as he stripped out of his clothes. As soon as his pants were undone, he let them and his boxers pool at his feet. His hand found his cock and he stroked it slowly as he watched me.

I licked my lips at the site of him and rubbed my thighs together to gain some much needed friction. "Is this what you want, Baby?" he asked as he continued to stroke his dick. He was turning the tables and teasing me like I had teased him.

Wanting the upper hand again, I shrugged as I continued to watch him. "I can take care of myself if you want to keep doing that," I told him seductively as my right hand descended to my pussy. I only felt my wet flesh for a split second before he had my hands pinned against the bed above my head, his body flush with mine. I could feel his hard cock pinned against the heat of my sex, but he didn't move.

"Do _not_ touch my pussy unless I tell you to, do you understand?" he growled. "I am the_ only_ one who is going to be fucking you tonight, and when I'm done, you won't be able to walk for a week!" I whimpered at his words because I could see him doing just that. "Now, I'm going to let you go for a minute while I grab a condom. Don't move a muscle."

With that, he was up and off of me, digging some condoms out of the pocket of his suit pants. I couldn't have moved even if I'd wanted to, because his gaze was pinning me in place. He was a predator stalking his last meal, and I was his prey. I would hardly consider myself unlucky, though. I watched as he ripped the foil open and sheathed his cock in rubber before crawling back up the bed toward me. "I can't wait until I don't have to wear these fucking things anymore," he commented as he rubbed his erection through my folds, making me squirm.

I was going to combust if he kept teasing me the way he was. It had been way too goddamn long for this form of torture. "Goddammit, Edward! Will you shut the fuck up and just fuck me already?" I begged.

A growl ripped from his throat as he lifted my legs up and thrust into me hard and fast. "You better hold on tight, Baby, because this is going to be anything but easy," he ordered as he set a punishing pace of slamming his dick repeatedly into my pussy. It was a pleasurable pain that caused me to see stars as he continued to move within me. Every time his hips crashed into mine I wanted to cry out, but I didn't want him to stop. I never wanted him to stop.

When he couldn't get as deep as he wanted to, he lifted my ass of the bed, elevating my hips and back as he rose to his knees. The only parts of me left touching the mattress were my shoulders and head. He was pounding into me so hard and fast that I didn't even feel my next orgasm coming until it racked my entire body and I cried out in pleasure as I clenched his cock. "That's it, Baby, squeeze my fucking cock," he panted between thrusts, never slowing his pace. "Fuck, you feel so perfect — like you were fucking made just for me."

"Yes!" I screamed out in pleasure. I was made just for him, and it was times like this that proved that fact to both of us.

I don't know how long he fucked me like that, but I was able to climax for a fourth time before he pulled out. "I'm not done with you yet," he growled as he flipped me onto my stomach and crawled on top of me. Before I could question what he meant, he thrust back into me hard and fast, making me cry out in surprise. My body was in sensory overload, so minutes later, when he snaked his hand underneath me and started rubbing my clit as he fucked me, I lost it.

"Ugh! Holy fucking shit, Edward! I'm…fuck!" I was temporarily blinded by the force of the orgasm that hit me, and I felt him thrust deeply three more times before stilling and spilling his load into the condom.

We lay there for a few minutes trying to catch our breath. Neither of us said anything, we just enjoyed the feeling of being so intimately connected again. When he finally did roll off of me and pull out, I couldn't help but giggle. Edward groaned before moving my hair from my face. "What are you giggling about, Sweetheart?" he asked with an arched brow.

"That was even better than make up sex," I explained. Then, with a smile, added, "So I guess the doctor gave you the all-clear to resume your activities?"

Edward returned my smile before leaning in to kiss me deeply. When he pulled back, he answered. "You bet your sweet ass he did." He started to move, so I reached out to stop him. "I'm just going to go take care of the condom," he reassured me. When he moved to take the condom off, he swore under his breath.

"What is it, Baby?" I asked through labored breaths.

He was silent for a minute, so I sat up to look at him. "I um… guess I was a little too rough with you. The condom…uh, broke." I could see the panic in his eyes and was quick to reassure him.

"Edward, it's okay. I've been on birth control for the last two years. Partly to control my cycle, and partly because Alec didn't always wear a condom even though I asked him to. There was no way in hell I wanted to have that asshole's baby, so I took the necessary precautions. In fact," I added, looking him straight in the eye, "I saw the doctor here while you were still unconscious and had him give me the depo shot. It's a lot easier than having to remember to take a pill everyday and is good for three months at a time."

He was quiet for a minute as he processed everything I had just said. "What does that mean, Baby?" he finally asked.

"Well, it means that the next time we have sex, you can go bareback if that's what you want."

His eyes lit up as he searched my face. "No more condoms?" he asked hopefully.

"No more condoms," I confirmed. Within seconds, I was on my back again and he was kissing me hard. It only took a few minutes of grinding against me for him to get hard again.

"This is the first time I've ever had sex without a condom, Baby, and I'm glad it's with you," he said as he lined himself up with me. When my eyes met his, I saw that they were filled with emotion. "I love you so fucking much, Bella Swan. Thank you for giving me this amazing gift." Without another word, he slipped into me again — without a condom this time — and I could feel every vein of his shaft throbbing within my walls. It was perfect, and as Edward made slow, sweet love to me, I lost myself to him completely.

**Y~O~M**

We made love for hours last night and didn't fall asleep until the first rays of dawn began to creep into the room. The night had been incredible and just what we had both needed. By the time I woke up, I could tell it was the middle of the day.

I shifted a little in the bed and smiled at the ache between my legs. I had been well and thoroughly fucked last night, and it was incredible. I was about to climb out of bed to go run a bath when Edward tightened his arm around my waist. "And just where do you think you're going, Beautiful?" he asked as he kissed behind my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"I just need to use the restroom and clean up from last night," I answered as I shrugged out of his hold.

I walked to the bathroom and took care of business, then ran a clean washcloth under the warm water. I was about to rub it between my legs to help with the ache, but Edward appeared and took it from me. "Allow me, Beautiful," he said as he lifted me up on the edge of the counter and spread my legs. "I'm sorry if I was a little rough last night."

"Don't be sorry. Last night was absolutely amazing," I replied as I sat up a little and pressed my lips to his.

He pulled back, giving me his signature smirk. "It _was_ pretty good, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"Baby, if you thought that was merely_ good,_ then you and I have very different definitions of the word," I stated. "Last night was _perfect_."

We spent the next hour talking about the meeting Edward had last night and what his plans were for the near future. I was a little more relaxed knowing that he wouldn't be going into this alone. I knew it was selfish of me to think that way, but I didn't care. Yes, I was worried about those who would fight side-by-side with the man I loved, but that wasn't what was important to me. As long as Edward came back to me alive from whatever war they were facing, I would be happy.

**Who needs a cold shower? Edward is a lucky boy getting a private lap dance, huh?**

**Thanks for the never ending support for this fic. You are all awesome.**

**See you Monday.**

**Bee & Sally.**

**oxoxoxo**


	45. Chapter 41 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Wow! We're so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. It took a long time to get our favorite couple back together physically, so here's another juicy lemon for you all before we get back to business. Enjoy! (Oh, and just to warn you, the end of the chapter is quite violent. Read at your own risk.)**

**_Edward's mood song: When a Man Loves a Woman by _Percy Sledge_ — because...well, doesn't the title say it all?_**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**EPOV**

"Oh…fuck…yes!" Bella clung to one of the bedposts in our bedroom. I was currently behind her, ramming my cock into that hot pussy of hers. Did I mention we weren't using condoms anymore? Fuck, sex with my girl was so much better now, if that was even possible. I could feel her wetness all over my cock, and the soft, almost sponge-like texture of her pussy walls as they engulfed me completely. I fucking wanted it all, every single inch of her. I literally couldn't stop fucking her.

"Are you going to cum for me, Baby?" I purred into her ear, snaking my hand around to rub her clit. "Give it to me, Baby." Bella groaned loudly, gripping the bed post harder. I felt her begin to tighten around me, and with one more deep thrust and a few flicks of my fingers over her clit, she fell hard.

Of course, I was far from finished with her — my sexy little minx. She'd given the hottest of lap dances a few days ago, and I was still trying to get payback for it. Not being able to touch that fuck hot body of hers while she paraded right in front of me had been pure torture, but then what followed after had been worth it.

Bella looked over her shoulder at me, still panting. I gave her my panty-dropping smile before I turned her around and crashed my lips against hers.

"Christ, Edward," Bella gasped once I let her come up for air. I picked her up by her ass and lay her down on the bed. "You're rather greedy tonight."

"I'm always greedy when it comes to you, Baby," I smoldered, sucking one of her hard nipples into my mouth.

"You've already made me cum three times!" Bella thrashed against the sheets as I moved my hand back toward her dripping wet pussy.

"I'm going to fuck you hard now, and fill that hot pussy of yours with my cum," I smirked, lining my dick up with her entrance.

"Fuck, Edward! You and your dirty mouth."

"I could get dirtier," I whispered against Bella's ear as I slowly sank into her hot sex. "I could tell you that I want to fuck you raw and make you so sore you won't be walking straight for weeks."

"Ugh…" Bella's nails dug into my back as I began a slow and torturous pace.

"Or maybe that I'm planning on tying you to this bed and having my way with you for days," I chuckled, kissing down her chest.

"Ugh…Esme would wonder where I was," Bella moaned.

"I'd just tell her you weren't feeling very well." I lifted Bella's hips up, which allowed me to fill her completely. "Mm…imagine what I could do to you, Baby," I purred, licking down her neck. "I'd have time to fuck you raw everywhere," I teased suggestively as I ran my fingers in between her ass cheeks. All Bella could do was groan in response. "Okay, enough teasing. I think it's time I filled that hot pussy of yours." I set a fast pace, lifting Bella's hips up off the bed, and within minutes, I was exploding into my girl, snarling at her tightness as she came with me.

"Have a told you how happy I am that I can go bareback now?" I smiled as Bella rested on my chest.

"Um…yeah, you might have proven that once or twice this week," she giggled. We lay holding each other until sleep finally found us.

Y~O~M

"We'll need to think about restructuring the family business if you do accept all this," Carlisle stated. We were currently in one of the three casinos that my family owned. If I thought the Volturi had been wealthy, it was nothing compared to the Leonis. The casinos were only the beginning of their wealth.

"Would that be a decision left to me?" I asked warily. "Carlisle, I don't know enough about your men or this city to know where to place them."

"Edward," Carlisle smiled. "I'll be with you every step of the way. You'd never be on your own."

"Would you be prepared to act as a chief advisor to me?" I knew that was what Marcus and Caius had done for Aro, and I couldn't imagine of taking this role without Carlisle by my side.

"If that is what you need, Edward," Carlisle smiled warmly, "I'd be honored."

"That is if I decide to take the role," I added, gazing around at all the slot machines. It was busy here tonight. Twilight was the largest of the casinos. The other two — New Moon and Eclipse — were in downtown Miami.

"You know there is no pressure. Our main priority is keeping you safe from the Volturis and Carellis." Carlisle had a point, but I couldn't see Alec or James getting through my security any time soon. I had at least eight men who were currently protecting me.

After the meeting with all the crime lords in Miami, more men came to my aid, pledging their loyalty to me. I could hardly believe I was being given all this support just because of who my father was, and it only put more pressure on me to live up to their expectations.

Bella was my calmness in all of this. She was my one constant thing. I knew she'd love me no matter what I decided.

"Have you had any news from Chicago?" I asked, following him into the back office.

"No; it would seem Alec is biding his time. He still knows nothing about your birthright." I could just picture the motherfucker's face when he did find out. Eleazar was sitting in the back office when we walked in. He ran Twilight Casino, as well as Downtown Miami. The districts in Miami were divided into four: North, South, West and Downtown, which was really East. It was a whole different ballgame down here. Not that I had gotten into the basic running of the city yet, but I was hoping to start taking a good look around over the next few weeks. I needed to judge for myself whether or not I could handle this city, and was planning on taking Emmett, Jasper and Jake out with me when I went to explore.

"This a pleasant surprise," Eleazar smiled from his place at the desk. "What do you think of the Casino, Edward?"

"Amazing," I exhaled, taking a seat while Carlisle poured us all a small glass of whiskey. "It sure beats the nightclub I used to run in Chicago."

"Well, us Leonis are used to the finer things in life," Eleazar laughed, looking toward Carlisle.

"Technically, you're not a Leoni, Eleazar," Carlisle teased.

"Brother, are you trying to hurt my feelings?" Eleazar put his hand over his heart, trying to look offended. "Have you forgotten that I was the one who found your nephew?"

Carlisle chuckled before turning his eyes to me. "Edward and I will forever be grateful, Brother." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, Edward, you've certainly caused a stir here in Miami already," Eleazar commented. "You're just like your father. Did you know that two thousand people turned up at his funeral? The church couldn't fit them all inside. People poured out onto the street, waiting for their turn to pay their respects."

I had no idea what to say to that. Two thousand people — that was fucking insane! Then it suddenly dawned on me.

"Is my father buried here in Miami?"

"Yes," Carlisle smiled sadly. "Esme wasn't sure when you'd be ready to see him, so we hadn't brought it up." It only saddened me that my mother's body had never been found, or Caleb's for that matter. Their killers had cleaned their mess up, it seemed, when they'd murdered them. "Edward, your mother is buried with him." My eyes snapped up. How? "Your father took charge of your mother and Caleb's bodies as soon as he learned of the news. He was shot down before he could put them to rest." My father had taken the bodies!

"How didn't I know any of this?"

"We thought you had drowned, Edward, and you forget — your mother was Elizabeth Leoni to us. You wouldn't have known to look for that name." Carlisle patted me on the back. "You can visit them anytime you want." I nodded solemnly. I knew I'd need Bella by my side when I did that. "You killed your mother's killers, didn't you?" Eleazar questioned, sipping his drink.

"Yes, why?" I frowned.

"Did you realize they were second cousins to the Carellis?" I had already gathered from what Carlisle had told me that I'd killed some of the Carelli's men all those years ago, but never thought it would have been family members.

"They were Carellis?"

"You see, even then your Leoni blood was calling to you," Eleazar laughed, shaking his head. He did have a point, and I soon found myself laughing with him.

Y~O~M

"How was your day, Dear?" Bella teased as I greeted her in the kitchen when I got home. She was all alone for once.

"Well, you know these office jobs can be very boring." I played along, pulling her into my arms.

"Mm…I bet," she purred, pulling on my tie and drawing me down to her lips. I kissed her softly, smiling against her mouth.

"Do you know what the best part of the job is?" I muttered, inhaling the skin on her neck.

"No, what?"

I placed my hands on the side of her face before I spoke. "Coming home to your beautiful face, of course," I beamed. Bella giggled, pulling me down to her lips once again. "Now, what's for dinner, Woman?" She gasped and hit my chest playfully. "What? This is what couples do. I go out and work all day, and then I come home to a fine meal cooked by my woman."

"I don't think we could ever be stereotyped, Edward," Bella pointed out. She did have a point. "But dinner will be ready in an hour. I've given Esme the night off and I'm cooking."

"You're really settling into this lifestyle already, aren't you?"

"Your family is really easy to love." Bella was right. I'd never felt so at home before.

"That's good to know," I smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'll leave you to it, then. I'm just going to jump in the shower."

"Do you need someone to wash your back?" Bella winked, taking her apron off. "I have half an hour until anything needs to go in the oven."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse," I smoldered, smacking her sexy ass as I let her lead the way.

Yeah, I should have been sick with worry that there were two mafia families after my blood, but I really didn't give a fuck when I had Bella in my arms. I was untouchable with her love.

Y~O~M

"Is the heat still bothering you, Boss?" Emmett asked while I wiped my forehead. Yes, it was fucking bothering me!

"It's just taking some time to get used to," I commented, watching Jasper and Jake walk over to our car.

"Do you want me to buy you an ice cream or something?"

I glared at Emmett before speaking. "I'm not fucking twelve!"

"Jeez, this heat makes you really touchy, too. I eat ice cream and I'm not twelve." Oh Emmett, you fucking idiot.

"I'm not even going to respond to that," I chuckled, turning my attention to Jasper and Jake. "Are we good to go?"

"Yeah, we'll head Downtown first. There's been a bit of trouble at Macy's recently," Jake replied.

"What's Macy's?" Emmett asked.

"A bar; some unfamiliar faces have been running their mouths off."

"Do you think it could be Alec's men?" I asked.

"Maybe," Jake shrugged. "I figured you'd want to check it out for yourself, either way." Considering I'd only been in Miami for nine weeks, Jake knew me pretty well.

"I can't see Alec taking much longer before he strikes. He must know who you really are by now," Jasper commented. "Sending some scouts in to take a look around seems like the sort of thing he'd do."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I grinned, putting my sunglasses on. I had to admit, the one thing I liked about this sun was the fact I could wear sunglasses. Bella thought I looked fuck hot in them with my suit on. Mm…maybe Bella and I should do something outdoors soon so I can wear them while I fuck her! Damn, that was a hot thought.

Emmett and I followed Jake and Jasper to Macy's. It wasn't too far away.

The bar was run by a nice married couple. Roberto had been a runner for my grandfather years ago.

"Philip wasn't joking," Roberto gasped as he caught sight of me. "I could be looking at Masen Leoni."

"Nah, I think Edward is a bit better looking from the pictures I've seen," Emmett teased, nudging me.

"We heard you had some trouble here last night, Roberto," Jake said, ignoring Emmett, which was usually the best idea. "What did they want?"

"Some unfamiliar faces were asking a lot of questions about the Leonis last night." It had to be Alec's men.

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Jasper asked. I noticed he caught the eye of one of the waitresses, but he was oblivious. Roberto shook his head.

"I do," the blonde waitress called, strutting over to us. "One of the jerks tried to make a pass at me last night and told me where they were staying."

"Would you care to share the information?" Jasper asked.

"That depends on what I get out of it," she purred, running her hands down his suit jacket. I had to hand it to the man — Jasper still had it.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I'm already spoken for." _What?_ By who? Was this fucker keeping secrets from me? "But I'm sure Jake will make it worth your while."

"I've already been there — twice," she pouted before turning her eyes to me. "What about you, hot stuff?"

"Not a chance," I chuckled. "I'm well and truly under the thumb and I like it that way."

We managed to finally get the information out of her by bribing her with money. It seemed even Emmett had been captivated by Rose and couldn't give the waitress, Sarah, what she wanted. Jasper, I was sure, was smitten with Alice. What was it with my boys going after my cousins? I'd have to ask them about that later.

As we headed over to the motel, I couldn't describe the adrenaline that was surging through my body. If these guys were Alec's men, I couldn't wait to get my fucking hands on them.

The boys and I checked over our Glocks before we positioned ourselves by their door. We'd been sitting in the parking lot, watching the room for the last hour. We were in luck — when we finally saw them, we knew they were Alec's men. Some of them had even been runners for me in the past, but I had to put that behind me. These men were my enemies now.

"I'll go in first," Jake muttered.

"Are you sure?" I frowned.

"Edward, I have to cover your ass when your security team isn't around. Carlisle would kill me if I didn't." With that, Jacob forced the door open with his foot. Damn, he was a strong fucker. He was right on a par with Emmett.

Emmett and Jasper charged in next. I could hear shouting and a rush of bodies. When I walked in, Jasper had already taken down two of the men using his silencer, and Emmett and Jake were tackling two guys to the ground. It only left one fucker for me, but this was the fucker I wanted anyway. I remembered him from the warehouse. He'd watched Aro die and helped beat me almost to death.

"You're still alive for the time being I see, Edward," he sneered. He tried to go for his Glock, but Jasper knocked it out of his hand before going back to tackling the other guy.

"You motherfucker!" Rage filled me, and I almost threw myself across the room toward him. I grabbed his head, slamming him into the wall with all the force I had. He stumbled back from my sudden attack.

"You stood there and let Alec kill his own father, you motherfucker!" I snarled, picking him up from the floor so I could drive my fist hard into his stomach.

"Aro got what was coming to him," the guy spat. "You're no Mafia Boss."

I chuckled evilly, grabbing him once again and slamming his chest against the wall. My boys had already taken out the rest of the men and were standing there watching me. "That's where you're wrong, motherfucker," I snarled. "Do you want to know who I really am?" I dug my elbow into his back as I twisted his arm tightly behind him, causing him to scream out in pain. It was time Alec knew who he was dealing with — who he had started a war against. If he didn't already know, he was about to find out when I let this loser go. "I'm Edward Leoni," I muttered into his ear. The guy gasped. "Yeah, that's right, so you better tell your Boss that I'm looking for him, too, and when I do catch up with him — he is fucking dead!" I pulled this fucker off the wall and threw him on the ground. "Now, get the fuck out of here before I fucking shoot you!" I seethed, pulling my Glock out.

The fucker was on his feet, staggering away as fast as he could. Yeah, you better fucking run!

"Holy shit," Jake gasped, looking at me. "What the fuck was that? You looked possessed."

"Jake," Emmett chuckled, patting me on the back. "Meet Brawler." Jake looked at me in confusion, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement from behind him. One of these fuckers was still alive.

"Jake, move!" I yelled, aiming my Glock at him. Jake turned around to look behind him, which gave me the perfect shot. I pulled my trigger, shooting the fucker straight through the head before he was even out the door.

"Fuck," Jake smirked, "I think you just saved my life, Boss." It was the first time Jake had called me Boss, but I knew by the grin on his face it wouldn't be the last.

"Double check these bodies," I commented, shooting the body nearest me in the head. "I only want one going back to Alec." The boys nodded and got to work.

I knew with seven of Alec's men dead, and the news of who I really was being revealed, it wouldn't take long until he came for me. I'd be fucking waiting, too, ready to put a bullet between his eyes and prove I wasn't the man who killed his father.

* * *

**A/N Well? What do you think? ****_Brawler_**** is back and he's ready for the fight! Only 9 chapters left to post, so don't miss your chance to tell us your thoughts or theories on how the story will end. (It's already written, so we're not going to change it, but would love to hear what you think is going to happen. :) **


	46. Chapter 42 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this _hot_ plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N We're getting close to the end — only four weeks left after this. Bee and I have enjoyed working together on this story more than we can explain, so keep us on author alert, because I'm sure you'll see something else from us soon! Thank you all for your support and love of this story. It makes writing so much easier when you know that the readers love it as much as you do. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**BPOV**

It had been just over two months since we'd been in Miami, and I could already see a huge difference in Edward. For the first time since I'd known him, he seemed truly happy. Yes, when we were together in Chicago things had been great, but this was different. Edward seemed lighter, more carefree, despite everything we had looming over us.

I loved seeing that side of him, too. He would go out with the boys to discover the city and learn the ropes, and when they would come home, they would be laughing and joking around. That was one thing that never happened in Chicago. Yes, Emmett and Jasper kept things light-hearted, but everyone in the Leoni family seemed to get along well — even those that weren't blood, were treated as if they were.

I never had a large family growing up. After my mom died, it was just me and my sorry excuse for a dad. To him, I was worthless and would never amount to anything. He hated me, and was never afraid to show it. Looking back on it, I was thankful for everything he did to me, because that's what led me to where I was now.

Over the last few weeks, I spent a lot of time with Esme, getting to know her and Carlisle through the stories she shared. At times I would feel a twinge of sadness when she relayed tales about when Rosalie was little and the things they did together as a family, but I never stopped her from sharing. If I was being truthful, I wanted to be as good of a mother and wife as she was when the time came.

Still, being in the Leoni compound all day everyday was getting to me. I knew I was welcome to come and go as I pleased, but I was getting a bit antsy. On one particularly bad day, when Esme had meetings with some of the organizations she volunteered for, I thought I was going to go insane. Rose was out with some of her runners on a job, and the boys were out in the city, learning the streets. Not wanting to be by myself, I called Alice. She and I had also become close, and it would be nice to talk to a girl about my age.

She said she wasn't doing anything important and that she'd be right over, so I took a shower and got dressed for the day. I wasn't sure what we were going to do, but I knew I needed to get out of the house for a few hours to feel more like myself again. I had just finished putting on my makeup when she bounced into my room and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hi, Bella! I'm so glad you called. I wanted to go out today, but no one would come with me because of my propensity to shop." She giggled, and I couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter what was going on in the world around us — Alice would always be a little too perky.

"I don't really care what we do, I just need to get out of here for a while," I admitted. "I love this place and everyone in it, but I don't know. I guess I'm..."

Alice looked at me with understanding eyes. "Feeling a little homesick?"

"Not really homesick," I said, shaking my head. "More like restless. I'm not used to not having a job or taking care of myself. I love that Edward takes care of me now — don't get me wrong — but I don't know what to do with my time. It's been driving me _crazy!"_

"I understand that completely. Have you thought about going back to work or maybe taking some classes to earn a degree?"

I looked at her like she was insane, but then I remembered that she didn't know my whole story. "Alice, dancing is the only thing I know — it's all I'm good at. Plus, what kind of classes would I take? I never even graduated high school. I left home when I was seventeen and never looked back." I didn't mean to sound so bitchy, but I really didn't have a whole lot of options.

We walked through the mall in silence for a few minutes. I thought she would drop it, so when she spoke again, it surprised me. "Bella, I know I don't really know you, but from what I do know, you're incredibly bright. It wouldn't be hard to get your GED, and once you did, you could start small by taking classes at Miami Dade College."

I didn't know what to say without snapping at her, so I just nodded my head. It was something to think about at least, but if I was being honest with myself, what I really wanted to do was go back to work. Dancing helped me relax and be myself. Sure, there were creeps out there that I couldn't stand, but the majority of the time, dancing was something I enjoyed.

Alice and I spent another few hours walking around the mall before calling it a day. I was grateful that she was able to spend some time with me, and I really did enjoy my time with her. After she helped me inside with my bags, I turned to her. "Alice, I'm sorry for being so down today, but I really do appreciate you getting me out of here for a while. Thank you."

She smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around me. "Don't mention it. Anyway, think about what I said. I'm sure Edward would support you in anything you choose, so you have a lot of options." She released me after a minute and headed for the door. "Bye, Bella," she sang and she skipped out with a big smile on her face. Whatever she was on, I wondered if she was willing to share.

**Y~O~M**

Alice telling me that Edward would support me in anything I chose to do really got me thinking. I knew he loved me and wanted me to be happy, so I was hoping that he would agree to the request I was going to make to him tonight. I couldn't just stay here all day and do nothing anymore — I would go fucking nuts.

He was out with some of the boys and texted me a few minutes ago saying he would be home in about an hour, so I decided to use that time to get ready. I took another shower so I could shave my legs, and when I got out, I rubbed some vanilla lotion on my entire body. It was something I had recently picked up, and I was hoping it would drive Edward wild.

When I was done in the bathroom, I walked to the dresser to pick out my clothes. It was always hot here, so everything I bought was rather skimpy. I decided on a pair of light blue daisy dukes and a pink, silk halter top that tied just below my breasts and up around my neck. I loved the top because it really showed off my cleavage, and I was counting on that to help persuade Edward.

Once I was dressed, I sat on the chaise in the room and read a book until I heard him outside the door. I quickly jumped to my feet and moved to the bed, positioning myself provocatively in the center of it. When the door opened and Edward caught sight of me, a growl escaped from his chest and he was on the bed faster than I could blink. I wasn't even sure if he had closed the door before he started attacking me with his lips and hands.

I giggled and pulled away from him slightly, nudging his chest so he would give me a little room. "Well, hello to you, too, Handsome. Good day, I take it?"

He swept down and kissed my lips again before sitting up a little. "It was a damn good day, and it's about to get a whole lot better. Goddamn, you're sexy, Baby. Florida is really growing on me because you can wear those skimpy ass outfits all the time and get away with it."

He rolled on top of me and reached for the tie on my halter. I knew it was now or never, so I pushed him back again with a laugh. "Such a horny fucker," I said playfully, watching him stick his bottom lip out in a pout. "I want to talk to you about something before I lose your attention completely. Can we do that first, and then I'll let you do _anything_ you want to me?"

"Mm, but you're so fucking hot right now," he said seductively, trying to steal another kiss.

It made me laugh because it was so Edward. There were times I wondered if he actually had a brain in his head, or if he only thought with his dick.

"Edward!" I snapped. "Focus. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Huh?" His eyes were still glazed over with lust when he responded, but then he seemed to realize what I'd asked. "Oh, okay. What is it?"

I took a deep breath to gather my courage. "I want to go back to work. I love being here, and Esme is great and really fun to spend time with, but I miss feeling useful," I explained.

"Of course you can work again, Bella. I'm sure there are a lot of people hiring in Miami. What do you want to do?"

I shook my head, frustrated that he didn't understand what I was saying. "Edward, I want to go _back_ to doing what I was doing before. I want to _dance_ again because—"

I was cut off by Edward actually snarling at me. "You are _not_ going to be a dancer again, Bella. I won't allow it!"

"And what?! You think I fucking _need_ your permission? I'm twenty-two years old; I can be a fucking _stripper_ if that's what I want to be!"

He got up from the bed and started pacing the room. "Like _hell_ you will! I refuse to share you with all those dirty fuckers anymore, Bella. _YOU—ARE—MINE_!" He enunciated each word slowly, taking a step back toward the bed with each one.

I couldn't believe he had just said that. I didn't want to belong to anyone anymore and he knew it. I wanted to be my own person and share my life with him, but if Edward thought he could consider me his property just like Alec had for two years, he had another fucking thing coming. I was off the bed and in front of him so fast that he didn't see my hand flying toward his face. He sure as hell felt the sting of my slap, though.

"I don't _belong_ to anyone, Edward. You may own my heart, but you do not own my body or my decisions. Fuck you if you think otherwise," I spat before stepping around him and heading toward the door.

"Fuck! Bella, Baby — wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you belong to me or that you can't make your own decisions." I felt his hand on my wrist as he gently pulled me around to face him. His free hand was cupping his face, and I knew his cheek had to burn because my palm hurt like a bitch. "Baby, for two years I had to watch you up on that stage with all those horny fuckers eyeballing you and getting hard-ons because you were so sexy. Then I had to deal with my jealousy over the fact that you were with Alec. I don't _want_ that anymore, Bella. I don't want to have other men leering at my fuck hot girlfriend who's wearing next to nothing while she slides up and down a pole. I don't want them imagining that it's _their_ pole you're sliding up and down, because I can guarantee you that's what they're thinking. I love you so fucking much, Baby, and I don't want to share you anymore."

I could see the sincerity in his glassy eyes. I knew it had been hard on him to see me with Alec all the time, but I never thought of how hard it was on him to see me dancing for other men. Yes, I wore skimpy outfits, but I never took my clothes off. I honestly thought of dancing as a means to an end — a job to put food on the table and clothes on my back. Looking into Edward's eyes, I could see it meant so much more to him, and that broke my heart. "I'm sorry, too, Edward. I'm just not used to sitting around all day everyday. I feel so lost without having anything to do and it's getting to me. Honestly, I didn't think about how me dancing again would affect you."

He pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest tightly. "I finally have you all to myself, Baby, and I don't want that to change. I don't want to have to worry about some fucker trying to molest you because he's too drunk to know better. This isn't Breaking Dawn, and I won't be around to save you if that happens."

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, so I sobbed into his chest. I could feel exactly how upset he was over the idea, and that was never my intention. If he didn't want me to dance again, I would just have to find something else I liked to do. "I'm sorry, Edward," I hiccupped after a few minutes. "I...I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

His arms tightened around me as he led me back to the bed and pulled me onto it with him. "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. Dancing is all you've known for the past two years — I understand that. But Bella, you don't have to dance anymore. You're free of Alec and that life." I snuggled into his chest as he held me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. I wasn't sure how long we lay like that, but it must have been twenty minutes or more.

When I had finally calmed down completely, Edward spoke again. "Baby, I just thought of something that may satisfy both of us," he said as he squeezed me to his chest.

"I can't believe you're thinking about sex at a time like this, Edward. Ugh! You're such a fucking guy!" Why did everything always have to be about sex?

When I felt him shaking from laughter below me, I looked up into his eyes curiously. "Damn, Baby! Am I really that bad?" he asked as he continued to laugh.

"Yes!" I said, laughing with him. It felt good to laugh after the fight we'd just had. "So what did you think of that will _satisfy_ both of us?" I finally asked when we had both calmed down.

"What would you think about teaching little kids to dance? We could open up a dance studio for underprivileged girls, and you could be their instructor. You'd still be dancing — just with more clothes on — and I wouldn't get jealous over assholes leering at your fuck hot body."

Had he lost his damn mind? "Edward, I don't know the first thing about kids. How could I possibly teach them anything?"

He squeezed me against his chest and held me there, silently reassuring me. After a moment, he spoke. "Bella, you love to dance, right?" I nodded my head so he went on. "I know you've never really been around kids, but imagine the good you would do — the lives you could help by being a role model for the young girls. You're amazing, Baby, and I have no doubt that you could do this if you set your mind to it. Promise me you'll at least think about it?"

I nodded while mumbling 'okay' into his chest.

"Now, let's talk about that other thing that will _satisfy_ both of us. If I'm doing my math right, that was our second fight, and _every_ fight deserves some bone melting make up sex," he whispered in my ear right before he sucked the lobe into his mouth and bit down. That action alone sent a tingling sensation shooting up and down my spine.

Without me even realizing it, Edward had managed to untie the halter from my neck while he was sucking on my ear, and as soon as he released my earlobe from his mouth, he immediately captured my nipple between his teeth. "Do you know how fucking hot you looked when you stood up to me tonight, Baby? When you slapped me across the face? Fuck, I just wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck the shit out of you," he said between kissing every inch of my exposed chest. I moaned and arched my back, thrusting my tits up closer to his face. He rewarded me by biting down on my nipple and sucking hard.

"Fuck!" I cried out in pleasurable pain. "Don't stop," I begged as he switched to the other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention.

"Never, Baby; never," he promised as his hands moved down my back to grab my ass. "You're the only woman that's ever stood up to me like that before, and Bella, it turned me on so damn much. My own personal firecracker," he chuckled as his hand worked its way into my shorts from the bottom. I groaned and ground myself into him as two fingers slipped inside my drenched pussy.

"Oh, God!" I panted as he worked my clit with his thumb while never slowing his pace with his fingers. I was so close to cumming and was about to tell him so when he pulled his hand away from me completely. "What the hell?" I screamed, completely pissed off that he robbed me of my orgasm when I was so close.

"Mm, there she is," he growled. "My own little spitfire." His lips crashed against mine and his tongue invaded mouth. The kiss was hungry — desperate, even — but neither of us wanted to break it. By the time we finally pulled away, we were both gasping for breath. "The only time I'm going to allow you to cum tonight is around my cock, Baby, so deal with it."

Oh fuck that! I quickly threw my leg over his waist and sat up, rubbing my pussy against his cock. "If you're not going to let me cum anywhere but around that fucking perfect cock of yours, then you better get it inside me, now," I growled, grinding myself even harder against him.

Things got blurry for a second, and then I found myself on my back as Edward pulled away from me.

"Don't you fucking move, Bella. My dick is screaming at me to let him out of my pants and into that incredible pussy of yours, but we've both go too many fucking clothes in the way." I watched as he tore his pants open, not even bothering with the button. As soon as they, along with his boxers, were around his ankles, he reached up to me and ripped my shorts from my own body. I cried out right as he slammed into me hard and fast.

"God, I love make up sex with you," Edward grunted as he continued to pound into my pussy. I was writhing underneath him while my legs were hoisted up on his shoulders to allow him deeper penetration. When we were together like this, nothing else in the world mattered. He consumed my every thought and feeling, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Shut up and fuck me, already," I growled, raking my nails along the bare skin of his back. I watched as goosebumps formed in their wake, and the sight was enough to send me over.

Later that night, after several more rounds of both fucking and making love, Edward was sound asleep while holding me to his chest. Our conversation from earlier kept running through my head, though, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. When I was young, I would have given anything to have someone there to help me through things, but that wasn't an option — my life wasn't _mine_ to control. No one ever came, though, leaving me alone and scared. Maybe things would have turned out differently if I would have had someone to turn to — someone to talk to about what was happening to me — perhaps talk me into speaking up about it and telling someone. I didn't have that someone, and I suffered greatly for it.

The thought of maybe being there for a girl just like me had my heart soaring in my chest. Sure, I didn't know what the hell I was doing when it came to teaching dance or little girls in general, but I knew I couldn't turn Edward's offer down. Who knew how many girls were out there being hurt but were too afraid to speak up about it? This was my chance to help someone who needed it, someone who prayed for relief in one way or another every night. All I had to do was help one little girl and the whole thing would be worth it.

Truly content for the first time in weeks, I closed my eyes and curled further into Edward's chest. "I love you, Baby," I mumbled right before sleep finally claimed me.

* * *

**A/N Well, what do you think? Bella has a purpose again, but can they see it fulfilled? Will she like it, or will she go back to dancing in a club? Leave us some love and your theories — they make our day! XOXO**

**Also, our blog has been updated with pictures of the Leoni mansion, as well as a more current Mafia Who's Who. Check it out if you're having problems keeping people straight! **


	47. Chapter 43 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this hot plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N: We hope you all had a wonderful Easter yesterday. We don't want to keep you from the chapter, so all we're going to say is THANK YOU all for reading and loving this story as much as we do. Enjoy! **

_**Edward's mood song: 'Can You Feel It' by **_**Jackson 5 — **_**because Edward can feel good things coming as long as Bella is by his side. **_

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**EPOV**

"How does it feel being here?" Bella asked, stroking my arm lovingly.

"Strange — I have so much I want to say to them, but now that I'm here, I'm speechless," I muttered, gazing at my parents' final resting place.

"You can visit any time you want. Maybe you'll feel like talking to them next time," Bella offered, kissing my neck.

"I know," I smiled sadly, pulling her closer to me. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Where else would I be?" she smiled, resting her head on my chest. _Oh Baby, the things you make me feel._ Bella's love for me was shining through her beautiful, big brown eyes.

"I can't believe they were buried together. I thought my mother's body had been taken by the fuckers that killed her and Caleb." I could hardly believe he was here, too — my father figure. I was finally going to get some closure after witnessing their deaths all those years ago. I had the chance to say goodbye to all of them, something I never thought would happen.

"It's a beautiful spot," Bella mused. She was right. My mother and father took the center stage in this cemetery. Caleb had a good spot not too far away, too.

"Yeah, it's perfect," I sighed, reading the last words etched into their stone. _United now as one._ The words were true, and I took comfort in knowing they were together. "Are you ready to leave?" I asked, rubbing Bella's arm. She nodded, taking my hand in hers.

I turned toward my mother and father one last time and silently spoke to them. _I'll make you proud of me, I promise._

Y~O~M

"You seem like you have something on your mind, Edward," Carlisle stated after our meeting with Jared. Carlisle had insisted on meeting a few of the important Crime Lords separately, and that was what we had been doing these last few days. "If this is all getting to be too much, you only have to say so. We can…"

"No, it's nothing like that, Carlisle," I reassured. "I need your advice, actually."

"You can ask me anything. Surely, you know that by now."

"I want to buy some property in Miami." Carlisle's eyes widened as I continued. "Well, a dance studio to be precise, and I need it to be in a safe place in the city. I can't be worrying about Bella while she is at work or I'll go crazy."

"You want to buy the property for _Bella_?"

"She wants to return to work — this is my compromise for both of us. I couldn't have her going back to the dancing she did in Chicago. It would fucking kill me. I want to give her a dance studio. She'll be amazing, Carlisle, I know it. I can really see her making a difference for the kids she'll teach if I give her a push in the right direction."

"No, you're right. Bella needs something to occupy her time here. I think it's perfect. We can take a look at a few properties today if you want."

"Do we have time?" I asked, trying not to sound too excited, but the truth was, I couldn't wait to buy the studio so I could see Bella's face. I knew she was nervous about the whole idea; I just needed to show her exactly what she could achieve.

"Edward, we'll make time," Carlisle chuckled, patting me on the back. "Yours and Bella's happiness here in Miami is one of my main priorities right now."

"The Volturi and Carellis being the other," I sighed. "What do you think is taking Alec so long to act?" I was hoping that after killing seven of Alec's men last week, he would have shown his face by now. He hadn't, and I was beginning to wonder what he and James were waiting for.

"Don't be so eager, Edward. Enjoy the calm while it lasts. They will come for you, and when they do, we'll be ready. Everything is fitting into place, and more men are pledging their lives to you each day." It was fucking insane, these men hardly knew me, but I would be forever indebted to them.

"I'm finding it hard not knowing what's going on in Chicago. The fact that I have been framed for Aro's murder is playing on my mind a lot, too."

"I know what Aro meant to you, Edward. It was obvious the moment you awoke from your injuries. Alec has a lot to answer for and he will pay, mark my words. He can think he's won by joining with James Carelli, but that family has been trying to take over our city for the last twenty years and has not succeeded. Plus, now that we have you, we are even stronger."

"Your faith in me is astounding at times, Carlisle," I smirked, taking my sunglasses out from my jacket pocket.

"Come on; Downtown would be the best place to look for a dance studio for Bella. We can drop by and see if Eleazar has any suggestions." I nodded, following Carlisle to the car.

Carlisle and I spent the afternoon inspecting a few properties in Downtown Miami; I was pleased that there were a several to choose from. All of them were in a relatively safe area, but I knew I'd have to think about surveillance at a later date. Bella already had security around her constantly, but I made sure they kept a safe distance when she was out. I didn't want her to feel suffocated in any way, and that would extend to her job once I had secured a place for her. I was a powerful man, which meant Bella was a very heavy pawn when trying to reason with or threaten me, but I wanted Bella to live, and not live in fear because she was my girl. I also intended on making everyone so fucking terrified of me here in Miami that no one would _dare_ touch her. Any fucker would face death if they even thought about hurting her.

"How are you planning on purchasing this property, Edward?" Carlisle asked once we'd arrived back at the Mansion.

"I have a few stocks and shares I could cash in." I knew I had more than enough cash in my safe at Breaking Dawn in Chicago, but how the fuck would I get my hands on that?

"They'll take some time to clear. You know I don't mind giving you…"

"No, Carlisle, I want this to be a gift from me, personally. I owe it to Bella for everything she has given me already. I have the money," I interrupted, following him into his office. "I just need to think of a way to get my hands on it."

"This money is back in Chicago, I gather?" Carlisle asked, obviously concerned. I nodded, looking out toward the garden through the large bay windows. Bella was sitting outside with Rose and Alice, sunbathing. Those three had become inseparable since Bella and I had arrived. It was very comforting to know she was already making herself at home here. "Edward, is there anyone in Chicago you could trust to help you get this money?" I could only think of one man right now.

"Excuse me, Carlisle…I need to make a call," I replied, taking my phone out of my pocket. I started pacing as I dialed Frankie's number from memory.

"Hello, Frankie's," he answered after the sixth ring.

"Frankie, how's Chicago coping without me?" I chuckled.

"Edward? Is that you?" Frankie gasped and I heard a muffling sound before his voice became quieter. "Do you have any idea how much fucking danger you're putting me in by even calling here?"

"You can hang up at any time," I pointed out, looking over at Carlisle who was watching me intently.

"Like I would _ever_ hang up on you. You may be all the way in Miami, but I'm still scared shitless of you." Wow! I was flattered, really.

"Do you believe the rumors about me?" I had to know. Frankie knew exactly what Aro had meant to me. Did he really think I could kill someone who had been like a father to me?

"Are you asking if I believe you killed Aro?" he whispered.

"Yes," I replied firmly.

"I can't believe you'd even ask that!" Frankie suddenly snapped. I sighed in relief, knowing I still had some people on my side back in Chicago. "Is it true, Edward? Are you really the lost heir of the Leoni Family Mafia?" Damn, news travels fast.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"Fucking hell…I can't believe it," Frankie muttered to himself.

"I need a favor, Frankie." I needed to get to the point — I couldn't stand here and listen to him rambling all afternoon.

"Chicago is running wild under Alec's control, Edward. I have my daughter to think about, so I have to be careful. I won't put Maria in any danger. I know you killed some of Alec's men in Miami, and he has already questioned me twice to see if I've had any contact with you."

"Do you have any idea what he is planning?"

"He wouldn't tell me, Edward, you know that." I sighed deeply. "But whatever it is, he's gunning for you. Is _Isabella_ with you, too?"

"What does Isabella have to do with any of this?" I seethed.

"You took his girl, Edward, and you wonder why he's after you."

"Bella isn't _his_ girl," I snarled. "Alec used all of this as an excuse to execute his own father and let me take the fall for it. You know he's wanted to play the big boss for years. You must see how convenient all of this is for him."

"But Alec has used you fleeing to Miami as a sign of your guilt. Edward, if you stepped foot in Chicago right now, you wouldn't last a second — you'd be gunned down faster than you could blink."

"I wasn't planning on making a trip to Chicago any time soon."

"Then what favor are you calling for, exactly?"

"I need you to collect some money of mine from Breaking Dawn." I knew it was a long shot, but I had to ask.

"Edward, I can't. If you need information, I can try to keep my eyes and ears open, but I just can't…Alec already gunned down Eric and Mike when they tried to escape. He is watching anyone you were connected with."

"He did what?!" I yelled, pacing the room. Carlisle snapped his head up to look at me from behind his desk. The motherfucker killed _my_ men!

"Edward, I have to go. Please be careful. I'm sorry that I can't help you." With that, Frankie hung up.

"I take it that call didn't go quite how you had hoped?" Carlisle asked.

"It was a long shot," I inhaled, running my hands through my hair. I couldn't believe Alec had killed my men.

"Did you learn anything else?"

"Alec killed my men back in Chicago," I sighed heavily. Thank fuck Bella had called Emmett and Jasper when she had.

"How many?"

"Two."

"Why don't you take Bella out to dinner tonight to take your mind off things? It's been a taxing week — I'm sure you could use some down time. " It wasn't a bad idea. Bella and I hadn't had much time alone since we'd arrived. Well, _outside_ the bedroom, that is. Thinking about it, I'd never wined and dined my girl in a restaurant before.

I looked out of the window and saw Bella giggling with the girls. Fuck, she looked so hot in that small black bikini. Yeah, I needed to take my girl out tonight.

"Do you have any restaurant recommendations?" I smirked, unbuttoning my jacket. This fucking heat was still killing me, but it wasn't making me irritable anymore.

"I have several; let's see which one has a table free tonight," Carlisle winked, picking up his phone.

"Fuck, you look amazing," I smoldered as I helped Bella into the limo. I don't know how I'd kept my hands off her while she was getting ready.

"You look rather hot, yourself. The color grey suits you," Bella purred, running her hand down my jacket. My dick was throbbing for her already. _Take your girl to dinner first — you can fuck her later! _

"Mm…" I smirked, leaning in to peck her lips softly. "Maybe I should buy a few more grey suits. I'll try anything if it will make it so you can't keep your hands off me."

"You don't need suits for that," Bella giggled as I nipped at her neck. "Edward, the driver could be watching us."

"And?" I smirked, running my hands up her legs. "You look so sexy in this dress, Baby."

"I thought you were taking me to dinner, not for a make-out session in the back of your limo," Bella teased as I began to kiss down her neck. Fuck it, Bella had a point. I _could_ get back to this later.

"I _am_ taking you to dinner," I muttered against her ear. "But just so you know, I'm having your pussy for dessert."

"Ugh…Babe, you're killing me here," Bella groaned as the limo came to a stop.

"Oh, we're here," I beamed. "Let's get your sexy ass out of this limo." Bella rolled her eyes at me as I helped her out and escorted her into the fine Italian restaurant.

"This is crazy," Bella gasped as we sat in the grand dining room. "I feel like royalty."

"Is it too much?" I frowned. I hadn't thought about how Bella would feel suddenly being thrown into all this wealth.

"No, just surreal. Do you think these are made of real gold?" Bella giggled, holding up her knife and fork.

"Probably," I chuckled, taking a sip of red wine.

"And drinking _wine_, Mr. Leoni — I'm impressed." My eyes widened at her words. It was the first time Bella had called me by that name, and it still felt a little strange. "What did I say?" Bella asked, taking in the expression on my face.

"It's the first time I've heard you use Leoni."

"Would you prefer if I called you, _Boss_?" Bella licked her lips as she spoke. My little minx.

"Maybe we should keep that word behind closed doors," I winked. Fuck, my dick was screaming at me. My girl knew exactly what she was doing.

"I could get used to being wined and dined," Bella purred, running her hands over the top of her glass, leaning down slightly so I could see her cleavage.

"I know what you're doing." I growled low in my chest. "But I brought you here to talk about this dance studio idea before we do _anything_ else."

"Oh, Edward, please don't make any rash decisions. I'm not even sure I can run a dance studio," Bella stressed, downing her wine in two large gulps.

"You'd be amazing."

"You're very biased," Bella laughed into her now empty glass.

"Maybe, but I also know you have a kind heart. I can't think of anyone better to help the troubled girls here in Miami. Carlisle says the city is screaming for places like your studio. It will help get these girls off the streets," I replied, pouring her some more wine.

"You've spoken to Carlisle about this?" Bella snapped angrily. Oh, here comes my little spitfire. "Edward, we haven't even decided on anything."

"You know this is the perfect idea."

"You can't back me into this. I'm not one of your fucking men that you can order around," Bella spat, glaring at me. Fuck, she was hot!

"If you keep standing up to me, I'm going to end up fucking you in this restaurant, right on this goddamn table," I snarled, looking her up and down. Bella blushed and backed down, reading the clear desire on my face. "Now, why don't we finish this meal and you can take your aggression out on me when we get home?" I winked.

"Oh, I intend to," Bella smiled wickedly, sipping her wine. _I was such a lucky fucker! _

**Y~O~M**

"Well, you've got the contract, Edward." Eleazar smiled up at me when I arrived at his office in Twilight Casino a week later. "You just need the funds to buy it."

I was still trying to work out a way to get my hands on my money in Chicago. Bella had said something to me last night — unbeknownst to her — that had sparked an idea. She had been wondering if Ben was still following Alec, and a quick telephone call to Frankie confirmed that he was.

I wondered if Ben would be so loyal to Alec if he were to learn the truth about Angela's death? It seemed like I might just have a plan to get my money back.

"Who is this?" Ben asked. Frankie had contacted Ben for me. Ben was currently at Frankie's bar doing his rounds.

"Ben, do you want to know the truth about Angela's death?"

"Edward? Why are you calling me…? I can't be having this conversation with you."

"Ben, I know who killed Angela," I replied before he hung up. "You're working for the man responsible — the man who pulled the trigger."

"What?!"

"Alec killed Angela, Ben. She overheard Alec's plans to assassinate Aro and myself. Alec found out she'd informed us and killed her."

"You're fucking insane. You really think I'd fall for this shit? Edward, when Alec gets his hands on you, you're a dead man. You can't kill a _Mob Boss_ and think you can get away with it."

"I didn't kill Aro, Ben. I'm telling you the truth. Alec confessed to Bella that he killed Angela. If you ever cared for Angela at all, you'd listen to what I'm trying to tell you." Ben was quiet on the other end of the line. "Think back to the night when Angela died… Were you with Alec and his men?" I knew he wasn't — that was why Angela had lost her life in the worst possible way. "I know you weren't, but do you know what your _Boss_ and his men were doing? They were brutally raping your girlfriend before killing her." I knew it was a low blow, but Ben needed to know whom he was working for.

"No…" The pain in his voice was undeniable. "Why are you telling me this now, Edward?"

"I need you to think about where you loyalty lies, Ben."

"I have no fucking loyalty to anyone anymore!" Ben seethed. "That motherfucker will pay. Alec promised me he wasn't involved…but some things just didn't add up."

"Alec killed Aro, too. He framed me." Ben was silent on the other end of the phone. "I'm not expecting you to believe me, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Fuck, Edward what are you going to do?"

"I can handle two mafia families," I replied, firmly.

"I can imagine — _Edward Leoni_."

"News does travel fast," I chuckled.

"Alec went fucking crazy when he found out. He was hoping the Leonis would hand you over when they learned he'd joined forces with the Carellis."

"That's just too fucking bad," I seethed.

"Edward, what do you need? You must have a reason for making this call."

"Do you have access to my old office in Breaking Dawn?"

"I do." I could hear a smirk in his voice. It seemed that getting my hands back on my money might be easier than I first planned, and by the end, I might have a loyal friend in Chicago.

I made arrangements with Ben for two of my runners in Miami to pick up my money on the outskirts of Chicago in a few days. I also asked him to collect Bella's money from her apartment. Bella had worked hard for that money, and I didn't want to see Alec or any of his men get their hands on it. He was a little confused when I told him to collect her tampon box from under the sink in her bathroom, but when I explained it was her life savings, Ben understood.

I was shocked to learn that Alec hadn't ransacked Bella's apartment yet. In fact, he hadn't even found it. I guessed the motherfucker was too busy looking for ways to get his hands on me. It was a shame that day would never come.

If Alec wanted to bring a war to my doorstep, he could fucking try — I'd be ready for him. I had more important things to deal with right now, though, than wait around.

It was time I bought my girl her dance studio. Oh, Bella was going to fucking love it when I surprised her.

* * *

**A/N Many of you asked why Edward didn't contact Marcus or Ben about what Alec had done right away. Hopefully this chapter helps clarify that. The rest of the answers are coming, so try to be patient. We'll see you all on Thursday with the next update! **


	48. Chapter 44 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot**_**plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so we are almost there. 6 chapters left after this one. Sally and I really can't thank you all enough. When we decided to carry on with this story together, never in our wildest dreams did we think we'd get this much love. THANK YOU! **

**Now, on with the show . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**BPOV**

Things in Miami were going great, but I had a nagging feeling that it was the calm before the storm. Something big was brewing, and all we could do was wait it out. I had no doubt that Alec would come for us, the only unknown was when that would happen.

Edward was settling in to the city quite well, even though I could tell the heat still bothered him. At least he wasn't as cranky anymore. I loved that man with everything in me, but he was a big baby when it came to the heat.

He was also up to something, I just didn't know what. For the last few days, he had been leaving the room to talk to Carlisle or to make phone calls. It worried me that he was keeping secrets, but I trusted him enough not to question him about it.

Today was particularly bad though. He was really on edge, and although I tried to soothe him, nothing I did helped. I asked him to join me for a hot bath, but he said that he had some men doing a run for him and he wanted to be available to them if anything went wrong.

It confused me, because while I knew that anything involving the mafia could be dangerous, I didn't think an everyday run was something to worry about. Judging by Edward's demeanor though, I would have been very wrong.

I finally gave up on trying to calm him down, and instead went up to take a bath by myself. When I came back downstairs, I was surprised to find that Edward was nowhere to be found. Esme was in the kitchen baking some delicious smelling chocolate chip cookies when I poked my head in there to look for Edward. He wasn't there, either, but Esme smiled at me when she saw me. "Oh, Bella, I'm glad you're down here. Edward had to run out for a few hours, but he left this for you." She handed me a folded piece of paper — a note from Edward.

"Thank you, Esme," I said as I took it from her. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to read it in front of her, either, in case it was something bad. "I'm just going to go back upstairs and read this. Please, excuse me." With that, I turned around and walked straight back to my bedroom before unfolding the note.

_Bella, _

_I know things have been a bit strained lately, and I'm sorry. I'm on my way to meet my men now, but I promise I will explain everything to you when I get home. I love you so fucking much, Baby._

_Always, _

_Edward_

I sank down onto our bed and let out a big breath of air. If something had been wrong, Edward's letter would have said so. Now all I had to do was wait for him to get home so he could explain to me why he'd been so edgy for the last few days.

I didn't know how long he was going to be gone, so I made my way back downstairs to spend some time with Esme. "Do you need any help?" I asked when I entered the kitchen.

She spun around and smiled at me sweetly. "I'm just about done, but why don't you grab us each a glass of milk and we can steal a few of these cookies before the guys come home and scarf them all down."

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. That was _exactly_ what would happen when all the men came in and smelled Esme's freshly baked goodness — especially Emmett. I went to the cupboard and pulled out two tumblers, then grabbed the milk from the fridge. Nothing went better with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies than a nice, tall glass of ice-cold milk. Esme joined me at the table with a small plate of cookies, and when I took my first bite, I couldn't help but moan. They were delicious, and I told her exactly that.

"Oh, my God, Esme…these are incredible," I mumbled through a mouthful of food. They were still warm and chewy, and tasted like nothing I'd ever had before.

She smiled at me, but her eyes were a little glassy. "Thank you, Dear. These were Masen's favorite. Elizabeth used to make them for him and the rest of the boys all the time. Before she left Miami, she made sure to hide her recipe for them in my room. I didn't find it until a few years later, but when I did, I knew it was her way of asking me to keep him happy. She loved that man more than anything in this world."

Her confession made my own eyes tear up, and I tried to discreetly wipe at the moisture before giving up and letting it gather in the corner of my eyes. Esme reached over and squeezed my hand gently before wiping her own eyes. "The way she used to look at Masen is the way you look at Edward, you know." My eyes shot up to hers in surprise. "And the way he looks at you — it's like you hung the moon and the stars. It's the same way his father looked at his mother."

"I just don't understand, Esme. If they loved each other so much, why did Elizabeth leave?"

Esme sighed deeply and shifted in her chair. "The feud between the Carellis and our family was starting to get bad. My brother knew that if Elizabeth stayed in Miami, she would become a target, so he sent her away. He did it to protect her, and it worked for more than twelve years. He made that trip up to Chicago and came home a changed man. He told me that Elizabeth had a son — his son — and he was ready to bring them home. There was just a lot to do before that happened, though. Unfortunately, a member of the Carelli family must have followed him up there and discovered where Elizabeth had gone. It didn't take them long to get a group together and take her and Caleb out.

"Masen was devastated. He told me that if he hadn't gone to Chicago in the first place, they never would have found her. He blamed himself for what happened, but that's just the way life goes sometimes. When he had first come back, I saw a hope in his eyes that I had never seen before. He thought having Elizabeth and Edward back here would change things, and I'm sure it would have. It just wasn't in the cards."

I sighed heavily. "No, I guess it wasn't."

"My brother was taken from this life way too soon, and that left me as the only Leoni blood left alive — that we knew of anyway — to take control of the business. I didn't want anything to do with the mafia, but it was what my family did and had done for generations, so I couldn't just walk away. Carlisle knew how important family was to me, so he agreed to take my place as the Boss. That man would do anything to make me happy, just like I know my nephew would do for you.

"I know things have been tough lately, but I'm sure Edward has his reasons for keeping whatever it is he's been keeping from you. Don't be too hard on him when he gets back, okay?" she said, squeezing my hand softly.

I couldn't help but laugh. Was I that easy to read? Or did Esme just know me that well already? "Okay," I finally agreed, even though I wasn't sure if it was a promise I would keep or not.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and the house was filled with voices. "Oh my God! What is that smell?" Leave it to Emmett to be the first to smell the cookies and follow his nose. "Boss! Looks like Esme made cookies! Get your ass back down here or they're gonna be gone," he said as he walked up to the island and grabbed about half a dozen cookies off the cooling rack. He had his mouth stuffed full by the time he even noticed us sitting there. "Oh…orry, Eme. Ca I haf one?" he muttered as bits of cookie flew out of his mouth.

Esme just smiled and shook her head. "Help yourself, Emmett. Bella, remember what we talked about." With that, she got up and excused herself to go find her husband.

I decided to follow her lead and headed upstairs to find Edward. Just as I reached the top of the stairs, he walked out of our room. When he saw me, his eyes lit up and he smiled his crooked smile. He closed the distance between us and pulled me into his arms before kissing me hard. "Hi, Baby," he said when he broke the kiss.

Any anger I had flew out the window in that moment. I had never seen Edward this carefree before, and it was an amazing sight. "Hi, yourself. Are you ready to talk to me now and explain what's been going on with you these last few days?" I figured now was as good a time as any to have this conversation.

"Actually, yes. I was just coming to find you. I have something for you, but I want you to close your eyes." He seemed really excited about whatever it was, but I was slightly skeptical, so I quirked my brow at him. "Please, Baby? It'll be worth it, I promise."

I decided to just go with it and closed my eyes. Edward grabbed my hand and led me back into our bedroom and over to the bed. He sat me down on the edge of it and then I heard rustling around the room. A moment later, he spoke from right in front of me. "Okay, Beautiful, open your eyes."

When I did, the first thing I saw was Edward holding a big Costco-sized box of tampons. It took me a second, but I realized what it was. My eyes snapped up to his so fast. "How in the hell did you get this, Edward? Did you send some of your men to Chicago? They could have been killed!"

I was freaking out, so it was no wonder that Edward had been so stressed the past couple of days. If Alec had discovered the location to my old apartment in Chicago, he could have been staking it out, waiting for us or Edward's men to come back to get my things. Anyone Edward sent in could have been killed on the spot.

"Baby, relax. I told you I would explain everything, and I will. To answer your question, no — I didn't send any of my men to your apartment. We still have friends in Chicago, Bella…people we can trust. This proves that," he said as he handed me the box.

I was still so confused. If Edward hadn't sent any of his men to my apartment, just who the hell _did_ he send? "I…don't understand. If you didn't send your men in, then who…?"

Edward moved to sit beside me on the bed. Once there, he reached over and took the box from me and set it aside. As he talked, he grabbed my hands. "I've been thinking about everything that happened and I knew there had to be _someone_ left in Chicago that believed I would never kill Aro. It was too dangerous to contact Marcus, so I called Frankie instead.

"He told me he never believed I would shoot Aro, but that he couldn't help me because he was afraid of what Alec might do to him. After we left, Alec gunned down Eric and Mike because they tried to make a run for it. I guess he was watching my men and anyone else I associated with." I gasped at his revelation. I knew Alec was a cold-hearted bastard, but even I didn't know he would sink that fucking low.

"Anyway, something you said one night got me thinking. You questioned whether or not Ben would still be following Alec, so I had Frankie set up a phone call. I knew he'd at least be willing to do that for me.

"When I talked to Ben, I told him what Alec said about killing Angela. Ben didn't know, Bella. Alec lied to him and told him he had nothing to do with it. When Ben found out, he was livid. I could tell at the funeral that he truly cared about her, so I took a shot in the dark and asked him where his loyalties were. We ended up talking about things, and he admitted that he had access to my office in Breaking Dawn.

"He agreed to get into my safe and grab my money. He also said that Alec hadn't been able to locate your apartment yet, so I told him where it was and asked him to grab your box but to leave everything else untouched. It's only a matter of time before Alec does find it, and I didn't want him to be tipped off that someone in Chicago was helping us. If all Ben took was the box, Alec would probably never notice."

It all started to make sense. Edward took a big risk by giving Ben the combination to his safe and telling him where I stashed my cash, but the risk had paid off. There was only one thing I didn't understand. "Okay, so Ben got the cash, but how did you get it from Ben?"

Edward squeezed my hands. "When I told you I sent my men on a run for me, I wasn't lying. I sent Paul and Sam to Chicago to meet up with him. I knew if I sent Jacob, he would be too easily recognized, so he stayed behind. I doubt I'll ever hear the end of his bitching for _that_ call." He chuckled, likely remembering when he told Jacob he wasn't going.

"Okay, so Paul and Sam flew to Chicago, met up with Ben to get the money, and then flew back with what…? Over a hundred thousand dollars in cash?" It all sounded a little crazy to me, but Edward just laughed.

"That's exactly what they did. When they went, they each had a carry-on backpack loaded with paperback books. They dumped the books in Chicago after they met Ben, and filled the backpacks with the cash. Ben has a buddy who works for the TSA, so he bribed the guy with a hefty payout to let Paul and Sam through when they checked in again.

"That's what had me the tensest. I wasn't worried about Paul and Sam being set up as much as I worried about the TSA agent ratting them out. Things went smoothly, though, and well…here we are."

"Yes — here we are," I said as I moved to straddle his lap. "As much as I don't like you keeping secrets from me, I'm glad you got our money back. Now we can actually start looking at buildings for my studio," I purred as I ground my pussy against his denim-covered cock.

It didn't take long before Edward and I were lost in each other, sweaty, panting, and completely sated.

Y~O~M

The next few days were wonderful. Edward was more carefree, knowing that he had some of his own money back and didn't have to rely on Carlisle and Esme so much. I'd lost track of the number of times they tried to tell him that what they had was his, too. Something like that was going to take some time to sink in, at least for Edward. He always worked hard and earned what he had. Nothing in his life was easy for him, and he wasn't about to just start letting people cater to his every whim. That's part of what made him a great leader — he wasn't afraid to get dirty with his men. If there was a job to do, he would be right there doing it alongside them.

Tonight, he was taking me out to dinner, and even though he wouldn't tell me where we were going, I was excited. I loved the freedom that came with being in Florida. We didn't have to hide our relationship anymore, and we were taking full advantage of it.

Edward said the restaurant he was taking me to was casual, so I dressed in a cream colored, crocheted mini-dress and a pair of matching sandals. It wasn't really skimpy like a lot of my clothes, but it made me feel sexy all the same. I blow-dried my hair when I got out of the shower and then let it flow freely down my back in soft waves. After I put on some light makeup, I headed downstairs to find Edward.

As I passed Carlisle's office, I paused. Edward was in there talking and laughing with his uncle, and I loved seeing him so happy. Carlisle spotted me and motioned for Edward to turn around. When he did, he smiled his crooked grin and walked toward me, pulling me into his arms. "You look absolutely beautiful, Baby," he told me before pressing his lips to mine. "Are you ready to go?" At my nod, he turned back to Carlisle. "Thanks again, Carlisle. I'll let you know how it goes later."

Carlisle smiled genuinely at the both of us. "You kids go have some fun tonight. You deserve it."

With that, Edward led me out of the office and into the garage. We traveled in the back of a black Ford Excursion, with Jasper driving and Emmett in the passenger seat. There was another SUV following us that contained six other men — our protection detail for the night.

We were in Downtown Miami when the SUV slowed down in front of a large building. It wasn't a restaurant, so I was instantly curious as to where we were. I was just about to ask Edward when he turned to me. "We just need to make one stop before we head to dinner, okay?" he asked with a small grin on his face.

"Oookay," I said as I took in my surroundings. The building looked empty, but there were lights on inside, so maybe it wasn't. Emmett climbed out of the front seat and opened Edward's door. He climbed out and then offered me his hand, helping me out as well. "What are we doing here, Edward?" I finally asked when we came to a stop in front of the entrance.

Edward nodded his head, and I looked to see that Jasper had exited the vehicle as well and was standing a few feet away from us. At Edward's silent gesture, he reached up and pulled on a rope, which brought down a large tarp that was covering the building's sign. I gasped at what was on it, turning to Edward with curious eyes.

The sign had a silhouette of a woman wearing a tutu, surrounded by several little girls wearing the same. That wasn't what made me gasp, though. It was the name of the place that did that —Bella's Ballerinas.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked, even though I had already figured it out.

He smiled as he tilted my face up to his so he could look in my eyes. "This, my love, is your new dance studio. The inside still needs some work, but Esme and Alice said they would be happy to help. If all goes as planned, it will be ready to open within a month or so."

I was speechless. No one had ever done anything as thoughtful as this for me before, and I felt my eyes welling up with tears because of it. "It's perfect, Baby. Thank you," I finally told him as he looked into my eyes.

"Do you want to take a look inside?" he questioned, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist.

I smiled widely and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. "Of course I do!"

Holding my hand, he walked to the door of the studio and unlocked it before handing me a set of keys. "I originally wanted to take you with me to look at properties, but Carlisle showed me a few and when I saw this one, I just knew it was perfect," he explained as he held open the door for me and let me enter first.

When we walked in, I noticed that the walls were all made of mirrors and that there was a metal bar about three feet high that spanned the length of one side. The floors were all polished hardwood, and would make a perfect dance floor. I walked around the room with a smile on my face, picturing dozens of little girls dancing around happily as music played in the background. It wasn't just a thought anymore; it would soon be a reality, thanks to Edward.

"It's beautiful, Edward. I don't know what to say," I told him as we neared the back of the room. There was a hallway leading off of it, which I assumed was where the restrooms would be located.

"Do you really like it?" he questioned nervously. Seeing him fidget brought a bigger smile to my face because he was rarely anything _but_ confident. It just proved to me that he loved me unconditionally and wanted me to be happy here with him.

"I love it, Baby. Thank you," I told him honestly. I may not have been too excited about the idea when he first brought it up, but the more I thought about it, the better it seemed. I actually had a chance of making a difference in the lives of young, impressionable girls, and I couldn't wait to get started.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me hard. When his tongue met mine, I groaned and jumped up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He walked over to one of the mirrored walls and pushed me up against it, sliding his fingers up the back of my thighs. I broke away for a second and looked around, but there was no one else in the studio with us — it was just Edward and me.

"Where did everybody go?" I questioned as he kissed his way from my jaw down my neck.

"They were told to give us privacy while I showed you around," he said huskily as he hitched my skirt up over my hips. "I think we should christen the studio right now, wouldn't you agree?" Before I could even respond, Edward had my panties slid aside and was thrusting two fingers into me.

"Fuck yes!" I growled, grinding myself against his hand as his fingers fucked my soaked pussy.

And just like that, we lost ourselves in each other in my brand new studio. Dinner was all but forgotten, because we had much more urgent matters on our minds.

**How cute are Edward and Bella, huh? **

**Okay, so Bella has her studio. Edward is soon to become the 'Boss', it's all coming together nicely. Oh, no wait - we have one small problem. Who's ready for the showdown with Alec and James?**

**Let us know. ;) **

**See you all Monday.**

**Bee and Sally**

**oxoxo**


	49. Chapter 45 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this _hot_ plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Happy Monday! Hope everyone had a great weekend. We don't want to keep you from the chapter, so we'll let you get right to it. Enjoy! **

**Edward's mood song: ****Edward's mood song:****_I Feel Good _****by James Brown—because who wouldn't feel good at having his love by his side when he finally accepts his rightful place? **

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**EPOV**

"I take it Bella liked her studio?" Carlisle mused, watching me as I sat behind my desk. I'd now taken up residence in the back office at New Moon Casino. Eleazar had insisted I take the office at Twilight, but it didn't feel right to throw him out of his own office. New Moon suited me just fine. Plus, it wasn't that far from Bella's new dance studio. I was looking forward to taking her out to lunch each day, once we got the place up and running.

"Yes, Bella was speechless. She loved it. I'm leaving the interior to her and Esme, though."

"A wise choice," Carlisle chuckled. "My wife can be quite a force of nature when armed with paint and fabrics."

"I can imagine," I replied with a snicker, looking over at my computer. I was slowly learning the daily running of Miami. I had noticed we'd lost a few districts on the outskirts to the Carellis over the years, but we would be taking those back once I was fully in charge. I wasn't going to let the Carellis control any aspect of my life, including the land that had once belonged to my family. I wasn't a man to be messed with. The sooner James understood that, the better it would be for him.

"Did you garner any new information from your source in Chicago?"

"No. It would appear that whatever Alec is planning, he is keeping everything under wraps until he strikes."

"That sounds like a leader who knows his men have no faith in him. Alec must know people are doubting him."

"That doesn't keep him from shouting all his bullshit about me in Chicago," I seethed.

"Edward, Alec can try to slander you all he likes, but people know what Aro really meant to you. I think you'd be surprised at how many people would be on your side in Chicago if Alec weren't threatening to kill anyone who admitted their loyalty to you. "

"I don't want any more people to die because of this feud I have with Alec. I've told you this before, and I'm standing by my word. This should be between Alec and me."

"It's too late for that now, Edward. Whether you like it or not, people will die to protect you. You mean too much to us. I won't lose you like I lost Masen."

"I won't let it come to that if I can help it."

"I know, but we need to be prepared. We have no idea what Alec is planning."

"Why can't we just go to Chicago, Carlisle? I'm sick of all this waiting. I want to take that motherfucker down. Why can't _we_ make the surprise attack?"

"Edward, every good leader needs to know that there is a time and place to strike. We can't just go in and take over Chicago. That would be playing right into Alec's hands. You'd be at a disadvantage and that is what he's is hoping for." I knew Carlisle was right, but Alec was spreading so much bullshit about me that I was boiling with rage to kill the motherfucker.

"You need to learn some restraint, Edward." Was Carlisle fucking serious? _Restraint with Alec?_ That was _never_ going to happen.

"Can we just change the fucking subject?" I sighed deeply, looking up from my computer. "Why don't you tell me about this charity event we're going to on Friday night?"

"It will be good networking for you."

"You mean you're looking forward to showing me off to all your rich friends again," I teased, picking up my bottle of whiskey to pour myself a shot.

"You drink almost as much as your father did, Edward." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. "You'll need to watch that."

"Are you trying to say I'm an alcoholic?" I joked.

"There is no 'trying' about it," Carlisle grinned. Great, my uncle had clearly been spending too much time with Emmett.

"I could always off you," I teased as a knock sounded on my door.

"Boss…" Jasper appeared at my door. "I've done the sweep downtown. Is it okay if I head home?"

"What's the hurry?" I questioned, quirking my eyebrow at him. I knew Jasper was taking Alice out tonight, but I wanted to watch his face while Carlisle was standing there looking at him.

"I…um…I…" Oh, it was fucking priceless watching him squirm.

"I've heard you're taking my niece out tonight, Jasper," Carlisle smirked. "Does Eleazar know?"

"Um…I believe so, Sir," Jasper muttered, shooting daggers at me. I thought it was fucking hilarious.

"Look after her, Jasper. Alice is the baby of the family." Carlisle looked at his watch. "Right — I have somewhere I need to be. I'll see you boys later." Jasper and I both nodded and watched Carlisle leave.

"You fucker!" Jasper seethed as he closed my office door once we were alone again.

"Oh, Carlisle was teasing. You know Eleazar has given you his blessing."

"I really like her, Edward," Jasper sighed, leaning against my wall. Holy fuck, I knew that look.

"No fucking way!" I gasped. "You're falling for my fucking cousin. What the fuck is wrong with you and Emmett? What…? You thought you'd pick my cousins so you're linked to me forever?" I joked, but I had to admit, it was fucking weird.

"You can't help who you fall for, Edward. You of all people should know that."

"Just treat her right. I've given Em the same talk. You may be one of my best friends, but if you hurt Alice, you'll have me to answer to."

"I know, Boss, but trust me, I won't hurt her." Damn, Jazz had it bad.

"Go on then. Fuck off," I grinned. He didn't need to be told twice, and was out of my office before I even had time to blink. I wasn't going to be much longer either — I needed to go home and see my girl.

Bella was curled up asleep in our bed when I finally got home. Coming home to her was my favorite part of the day. I used to dread the nights when I was single, lying in my bed all alone and thinking about the fucked up world I lived in, but now having Bella waiting for me, I felt like we fucking owned the nights. They were always reserved for just Bella and me. Nights were now my fucking happy place.

Tonight wasn't any different. I quickly stripped while I watched my girl sleep — the bed sheet wrapped tightly around her legs. Bella was lying on her stomach, sleeping peacefully. _Fuck, would I ever get used to that fantastic ass of hers? _When I slipped into the bed beside her, my hands wandered down her back toward her hot ass. The one thing I fucking _loved_ about Miami was that my girl hardly wore any clothes, and that included at bedtime. Bella was in a thin, black lace nightie tonight, and before I could control my actions, my hands were pulling it up her sexy body. _No, fucking panties! Oh Baby, you're in trouble now._

I ran my hands between her ass cheeks, moving closer to that sweet pussy of hers. _Fuck, she was sleeping — I was a fucking animal! _

Bella stirred with a groan when my fingers made contact with her slick folds. Fuck, she was already wet.

"I'm sorry to molest you in your sleep, Baby," I purred into her ear, thrusting my fingers deeper inside her.

"Jesus, E…Edward," Bella moaned into her pillow, finally fully awake.

"I _would_ fuck you here," I muttered, running my hand over her ass, "but I think you're too sleepy for that, and my cock wants to pound into you right now! I can't wait," I growled, lifting her hips up so I could slam my rock hard cock into her pussy from behind.

"I don't care, just fuck me," Bella yearned, pushing her ass back against my erection. I would never get enough of this lust we had for each other. I had a feeling it would never fade. Each time, it only made me want her more.

"You're so fucking hot, Baby," I moaned, lining my cock up against her dripping wet pussy. With one deep thrust, I was inside her.

"Ugh…yes," Bella panted as I set an erratic pace. My hands found their way inside Bella's nightgown so I could palm her tits while I fucked her hard from behind.

It didn't take us long to cum. Her orgasm set off my own, and I fucking exploded inside that glorious pussy of hers. Seeing my cum trickle down Bella's pussy was something I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to, and each time I came inside her, I felt as if I owned a little more of my girl. Just as she owned me.

"Good day at the office?" Bella giggled when she finally turned around to face me.

"Yeah, but I have to admit, this is what I look forward to the most," I grinned, pecking her lips softly.

"Mm…" Bella groaned, moving so she was on top, straddling me. "I could get used to these late night booty calls."

"Booty calls, you say?" I winked, grabbing her ass cheeks roughly before lining her up against my fully recovered cock. "That could be arranged, but do you know what I'd love to do right now?"

"I think I have an idea," Bella purred, rubbing her pussy against my dick. She was such a fucking tease.

"Just fucking ride me, Baby," I groaned, digging my hands into her hips while trying to control my desire. My sexy vixen leaned down and kissed me gently before fucking me like the sex Goddess she was. I couldn't wait to take my girl out this weekend and show her off to the Crime Lords and the high society of Miami. I knew whatever she wore to this charity event, Bella would steal the night with her beauty and I'd have the satisfaction of knowing I was the only man who would _ever_ take her home.

_I'm such a lucky motherfucker. _

Y~O~M

"That's Billy McCabe," Jake muttered in my ear. I was standing with him, trying to get my head around all these fucking faces at this charity event. Carlisle had been delayed, and we were still waiting for him to arrive. "He's the Commissioner's assistant."

"Who is he?" I pointed in the direction of a burly man in the corner of the room watching me.

"That's Francis Applewood. He works for the FBI, but he is one bent motherfucker. If the price is right, he'll give you _any_ information you might need."

"Interesting," I mused before my eyes met with my girl. Fuck, she was _stunning_ tonight. You couldn't have mistaken the sharp intakes of breath when we'd arrived together an hour ago, and I knew it was because Bella looked amazing. I had to admit, I didn't like all the greedy male attention she was getting, but she was safe with Rose and Emmett while Jake gave me the rundown on the faces already here.

"That's Carl Thompson over there." Jake nudged my shoulder when he noticed I wasn't paying attention. "Jeez, Edward, you can't take your eyes off Bella for a second."

"Sorry," I muttered, still looking at Bella. Her deep brown eyes met with mine and I gave her a sexy wink. "I'm listening now." I turned my head in Jake's direction. "Which one is Tom?"

"You mean _Carl_." Jacob shook his head at me. "And to think you're going to be my new _Boss_? Lord help me!"

"That isn't official yet," I pointed out, noticing that Carlisle and Esme had finally arrived. "You might still get lucky."

"I'm actually quite excited about you taking over." I began to choke on my drink. "Don't choke, Boss," Jake laughed. "Carlisle is getting too old to take on James Carelli. This family needed fresh young blood if we were ever going to stand a chance against him. I think you arrived just in time."

Carlisle had made his way over to Bella, and I suddenly couldn't stand being apart from her so I wandered over to join them.

"Are you okay, Baby?" I asked when I saw Bella fanning herself.

"It's really hot in here. I think I might just go and get some air," she smiled, touching my face. "I'm fine, Edward."

"Do you want me to join you outside?"

"No, you're networking. I won't be long."

"I could get Rose to…"

"Edward," Bella scolded. Fuck, my dick twitched when she used that tone with me. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to get some fresh air." I nodded, watching Bella's sexy ass sway from side to side as she strutted outside.

"How is it going?" Carlisle asked, patting me on the back. "Has Jake given you a rundown of who's who yet?"

"Yeah, he's given me details on all the important faces," I grinned. My eyes were still focused on Bella, and I noticed some fucking jackass checking her out from behind while she leaned against the balcony railing.

"That guy, Carl, I was telling you about a minute ago?" Jake muttered in my ear. "I was going to tell you that he was a fucking sleaze and to watch Bella, as I already noticed he was checking her out earlier." I saw fucking red.

"Um…this Carl — is he outside?" I fumed, watching with my own eyes as the motherfucker tried to make a pass at _my_ girl.

Jake stretched his neck. "Oh fuck! Yeah…that's Carl." That was all I needed to know before I charged outside. I could hear Emmett and Jasper calling me, but I ignored them.

"He has that crazy look in his eyes again." I had no idea who was right behind me, but it sounded like Emmett.

I could hear Bella now. "Look, you fucking creep, I have no idea who you think you are, but when my boyfriend finds out about this, you'll be in big trouble." Bella was trying to unwrap his arms from around her slender body.

"Come on, Sexy. You know you want me," Carl sneered, running his hands down her waist. Bella's worried eyes met with mine and she sighed in relief.

"Hey, Motherfucker," I seethed, grabbing Carl's shoulder and making him turn to face me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Carl clearly had no idea who I was as he frowned at me. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the boyfriend," I growled, throwing my fist into his face hard. Carl stumbled to the ground and I reached out for Bella, who stepped over him to get to me.

"_I'll go outside on my own. It will be fine_," I tutted at Bella once she was in my arms. "You need twenty-four hour protection, I swear," I teased, pecking her lips.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Carl had gotten back up and was about to lunge at me. I darted out the way and pulled Bella behind my back. _Oh, this fucker wants to fight? Bring it on!_ The way I'd been feeling these last few weeks, a fight was just what I needed.

I let Carl take a few swings at me but I was too quick for him. When my fist made contact with his stomach for the fourth time, he crumpled onto the ground.

"Do you want more, Motherfucker?" I yelled, kicking him in the ribs.

Carl shook his head, holding his stomach in pain. "W…who the…fuck are you?"

"I'm Edward Leoni," I seethed, "and I'm warning any fucker here—if you so much as look at my girl in the wrong way, you'll get the same treatment as this fucker lying on the ground!" I kicked Carl hard again as I spoke.

It appeared I had quite the gathering around me now. _Oh fuck, Carlisle and Esme were watching me, too. _

"Carlisle, I'm…" I went to apologize, but he held his hand up, grinning at me.

"As you can see," Carlisle beamed, "my nephew is quite the force to be reckoned with. Does anyone dare deny his request?" Everyone shook their head, looking at me in fear. Wow, was I that fucking scary when I lost it? "Well, in that case the show is over. You can all head back into the party now."

Emmett was the first to speak up once everyone else had gone inside — only my family remained outside.

"Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to introduce you to _Brawler_." The fucker! One day I would kill Emmett. "How fucking scary is he?"

"I wouldn't say he's scary," Esme grinned at me. "Edward's just protective of those he loves." Bella had already fallen back into my arms and I was stroking her back soothingly.

"Who is this guy anyway?" I asked toward Carl, who was still lying on the floor.

"Oh, don't worry, Edward," Jake snorted. "You've only just beaten up the _Police Chief_ of Miami. I'm sure he'll get over it." _Fuck!_ Was Jake serious? "I was trying to tell you earlier."

"Everything will be fine," Carlisle commented. "Carl obviously didn't know who you were, Edward. Nothing will come of this. He was also indebted to your father. He should have known better, anyway." I nodded, looking back at the Police Chief. It wasn't really my fault — Carl fucking started it. "Let's all go back and enjoy the party. Jacob, can you and your men sort Carl out, please?" And with that single command, everything was forgotten. Carlisle's word was final and it made me wonder if I'd ever get that much respect when I took over.

"You needed to see me?" I asked Carlisle when we arrived back at the mansion a few hours later.

"Yes," Carlisle beamed up at me from his desk. "Edward, you did an amazing job tonight."

"By beating the shit out of the Police Chief?" I cringed. "I shouldn't have lost it like that. I'm so sorry, Carlisle."

"Why are you apologizing?" he questioned, looking confused. "Did you see the fear you put in every man's eyes tonight? That is what this family has been missing. I'm an old man, Edward. I may have the respect, but I don't have the ruthlessness anymore. I'm tired and I think you're ready."

"Ready for what? To take over?" I gasped. I needed a fucking drink.

"You've been ready for some time now, but I need you to formally accept taking my place."

"What do you mean?"

"It's time for your _made_ ceremony, Edward. It's time to take your place as the head of this family." I'd heard of these ceremonies before. I would be blessed back into the family in a local church and then officially take over from Carlisle. Was I fucking ready for all this?

"I know you can take Alec and James down, Edward. You are strong enough. All I need is your verbal acceptance to take my place as head of this family, and we can start the proceedings."

Fuck it; I had Bella and my family behind me. Carlisle was right — I could do this. It was time to take my rightful place.

"Okay, Carlisle," I replied proudly. "I'd be honored to take my place as head of this family."

With those words, I made my first steps to becoming '_The Boss_,' and for the first time since I'd discovered my true identity, I wasn't afraid. Finally, I was fucking ready.

Edward Leoni had risen from the ashes, ready to lead his army to victory, and Alec better fucking watch out.

* * *

**A/N Well, what did you think? Edward has finally accepted the role as Head of the Leoni Family Mafia. Say goodbye to Edward Cullen and hello to Edward Leoni. Leave us some love and we'll see you on Thursday! **


	50. Chapter 46 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot**_** plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N We're getting close to the end. If all goes according to plan, the last chapter will post on Thursday, April 25****th****. While Bee and I are sad to see the story end, we are not done writing together and won't be any time soon. Thank you all so much for your continued support and for loving this story as much as we do. XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**BPOV**

Tonight had been amazing. I know most women didn't really care for their men to get jealous or possessive over them, but I loved that side of Edward. It made me feel cherished and loved. And seeing him go apeshit on some guy for refusing to leave me alone was fucking hot! When I heard that the man was Miami's Chief of Police, I wanted nothing more than to take Edward to a dark corner somewhere and have my way with him. I don't think I'd ever been as turned on in my life.

This was a charity event though, and I had to restrain myself. I knew Edward was already feeling embarrassed enough about losing control — he didn't need someone walking in on us going at it like rabbits, too. I'm sure Emmett would never let him live _that_ down.

When we got home, he walked me up to our room and stopped in the doorway. I gave him a questioning look, but he just pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. When he pulled back, I stepped up to him again and wrapped my arms around his neck. I wasn't ready to let him go quite yet.

When my lips met his again, I felt him chuckle against me before he pulled away. "Baby, Carlisle said he wanted to talk to me tonight. He wouldn't tell me what it was about, but I doubt it will take long. Wait up for me?" he asked with his panty-dropping smile.

I stood on my tiptoes and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Always, Baby. I love you," I told him just before I bit down on his earlobe. Backing up then, I winked at him, earning me a growl before he turned and practically sprinted down the hall.

While he was gone, I decided to take a hot bath. I started the water and then added some of my scented bath salts before turning to light some candles around the room. I planned a nice long soak, and hopefully Edward would join me before I was done.

When everything was ready, I slipped out of my dress and shoes, leaving them on the floor trailing toward the bathroom. My bra and panties came off next, and I hung them on the doorknob before shutting off the lights and slipping into the oversized tub. I let the warmth of the water engulf me as I slid down, and my muscles relaxed almost instantly. It was in that moment that I realized that I had forgotten to turn on some music, but I was too comfortable to care. I simply leaned my head back against the side of the tub and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I sat like that, but the warm water and the bath salts must have lulled me to sleep, because I was startled awake by the feel of a hand between my legs, rubbing against my clit. My eyes snapped open to find Edward kneeling beside the tub, completely naked. His eyes were dark with lust, and the moment they met mine, he leaned in and kissed me feverishly. His fingers thrust inside me at the same time his tongue slid into my mouth.

"You are so fucking sexy, Bella. Do you realize that?" he asked huskily when he pulled away from the kiss. His fingers were still working me over, bringing me closer to the edge, so all I could do was moan in response. "That's it, Baby. Give it to me," he coaxed as he massaged that spongy spot inside me. "Squeeze my fingers like you're going to squeeze my cock in a little while."

His dirty words were my undoing and I shattered around him. His lips covered mine and he thrust his tongue in my mouth to silence my screams. After gently bringing me down from my high, he pulled his fingers out of me and motioned for me to lean forward. When I did, he slipped in behind and hugged me to his chest as he drained some of the water in the giant tub. Once it was about half gone, he turned on the hot water and filled it up again.

"So how did your talk with Carlisle go," I finally asked him when the water was off again.

His fingers were gently circling my nipples, which were getting harder with each pass. When he rolled one between his thumb and index finger, I groaned. "It went well. Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about…"

He trailed off, so I turned slightly in the water to look him in the eye. "What is it, Edward? Did something happen?"

"Nothing bad, Baby," he said as he started shaking his head. "Actually, Carlisle told me he thought I was ready to take my rightful place as _The Boss_ of the family. He wants me to formally accept the position, which means welcoming me back into the family officially. They call it a '_Made'_ ceremony. It's a big thing in the Mafia, and will require a lot of planning."

The news didn't really surprise me. I had known Edward was ready for a while now — long before he had. He was a natural leader, whether he saw it or not, and I was so proud of him.

"I know you said you would support me in anything I chose to do, so I told Carlisle that I would accept. Baby, it's not too late for me to change my mind. If you don't—"

I cut his words off with a kiss as I turned in the water to straddle him. I settled down against him and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me. When I finally broke the kiss and pulled back from him, we were both breathing heavily.

My eyes met his as I cupped his face. "Edward, I don't want you to change your mind. This is what you were meant for. It runs in your blood. I've always known you would be an incredible leader, and now's your chance to prove it. I couldn't be more proud of you, Baby."

Nothing else was said, but then nothing else needed to be said. Wordlessly, I climbed out of the tub and Edward followed me. Wrapped in each other's arms, still dripping wet, we stumbled our way to our bed and lost ourselves for the rest of the night.

**Y~O~M**

The next two weeks passed in a flourish of planning. I worked closely with Esme to find a church for the blessing, choose a hotel for the event, decide on the menu, send out invitations, and make phone calls. We also had a chance to talk about what it meant to be a Mafia wife or girlfriend. There was a lot more involved than I originally thought, and to be honest, I was a little overwhelmed. Because of everything going on with the _Made_ ceremony, the plans for the studio were put on the back burner. Esme assured me it was just until Edward took full control, though, and then together, we would dedicate our time to getting my studio set up and running. I agreed without a second thought, and immersed myself in the preparations for the _Made_ ceremony.

Shopping for a dress was fun with Alice, Rose, and Esme. We went to the mall first, but apparently they didn't have anything formal enough for the event. Alice said that I needed something more elegant, so we went to a few bridal shops next. The second one we stepped into had the perfect dress. It was royal blue, strapless, and went all the way to the floor. It hugged my curves perfectly and had a peek-a-boo cutout on the left side, as well as a slit up the front of my left thigh. It was elegant but made me feel so sexy. The moment I saw it, I knew it was the one without even trying it on. None of the other dresses were quite right, and I realized it was because none of the other dresses were _me_.

Once we decided on the dress, we went shopping for shoes. The shoes weren't nearly as hard to find as the dress. We actually found a pair that went perfectly within a few minutes. They were Manolo Blahnik jeweled satin sandals. The Italian satin was the same royal blue as the dress, and the top of the sandals were adorned with crystals forming the shape of squares. They were breathtaking, especially with their four and a half inch heel.

"Oh Bella, my nephew is one lucky man. You are truly going to be the belle of the ball." Esme smiled as she pulled me into one of her motherly hugs, and I had to blink the tears away as I hugged her back. It was at times like this that I truly missed my own mother.

"Thank you, Esme. It's Edward's night, though, and I don't want to steal his spotlight. Maybe I should keep looking and get something a little less fancy?" I suggested warily.

Esme actually laughed loudly at that. "Don't be ridiculous, Sweetheart. It may be Edward's night, but the truth of the matter, is that he wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. None of our men would be."

I looked at her in confusion, so she continued. "Bella, our men are tough mobsters, yes, but they wouldn't be anything without our support for them. I'm going to be completely honest with you, you have a role to play in all of this as well."

At my nod, she kept going. "A mafia wife or girlfriend has to be very social. It's your job to be active in the community and involved in a lot of charity work. It's the only way we can keep our men's names clean for them. By doing the charity work and remaining in the spotlight, we take our men out of it so they are free to do what needs to be done.

"Your studio will be perfect for this. You'll be helping little girls in need and being a role model for them. The public is going to love you for it, just like we all love you."

I felt my eyes prick with tears at her words. Other than Edward, no one had told me they loved me — and actually meant it — in a long time, and it felt really nice to hear. I looked around and saw that Rose and Alice had disappeared, presumably to give us a moment alone, so I pulled Esme into a tight hug to say thank you. "I wish I had grown up here with you instead of with my sperm donor. I have never been so easily accepted anywhere. Thank you." After stepping back, I wiped at my eyes and then spoke again. "Okay, so what else do I need to know other than to stay in the spotlight?"

"Well, you'll need to be supportive of Edward. There are times he will have to work long hours and be extremely cranky when he gets home. You'll need to be there for him to talk to. Listen to what he has to say and be supportive. This life isn't easy, and he'll have to make tough decisions — he needs to know that you'll stand beside him no matter what."

That was easy for me. I couldn't think of even one scenario where I wouldn't be by Edward's side. He was everything to me, and deep down, I knew that would never change. "Edward already knows that I support him in everything he does, but I promise I'll make sure he never doubts that. What else?" I asked.

"As a mafia wife, it will be your job to take care of the house. There will be times when Edward will be required to bring someone over on short notice. It would be nice if you were able to provide a nice meal and some drinks for them. Also, together, you will host extravagant parties. If there is one thing members of the mafia and world of underground crime like, it's to party. The events are large, and often happen every month or every other month." She must have seen the panic in my eyes, because she was quick to reassure me. "Don't worry, my dear. We're family now, so I can and will help you with whatever you need."

I nodded my head even though it was swimming with things I would have to do. "Is there anything else?"

"The most important thing that is asked of you is to be your husband's alibi for anything he needs. And Bella…he will need you to cover for him more often than not. Are you willing to do that?"

I would do anything for Edward, but I was a little confused. At first, she was saying mafia wife or girlfriend, but toward the end, she was talking about me being a wife and Edward being my husband. Although I wanted that, I wasn't sure if either of us was ready to take that step. "Of course I'm willing to do that for him — I love him. I'm not his wife, though, Esme. I'm just his girlfriend. Is that going to make a difference?"

Esme smiled at me with a gleam in her eyes. "Sorry, Bella. You two are just so perfect together that I forget you're not married. It will happen in time, and until it does, everything will be fine.

Her words put me at ease, and together, we walked out of the store and to the car. Rose and Alice were sitting on the hood talking, and smiled when they saw us approach. "Sorry, we thought we should let you have a few minutes of privacy to talk," Rose said with a grin on her face. I knew she loved what she did in the mafia, but I also knew she was happy she didn't have to worry about becoming _The Boss_ anytime soon. If Edward hadn't have shown up, Rose would have been the next in line.

We piled into the SUV and headed back to the house, laughing about things and just acting like close friends. It was such a nice feeling, and truly needed since the _Made_ ceremony and ball was in just a few days.

Y~O~M

The night was officially here, and I was in our room getting ready. I didn't want Edward to see me before we had to leave. I knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me, so I locked myself in the bathroom.

The girls and I had gone to the spa earlier and had full body waxes, manicures, and pedicures done, but I still took my time getting ready. After a long, hot shower, I got out and dried off before slipping into my dress and lace thong. I was going without a bra because of the cut of the dress, but I knew Edward wouldn't mind. Next, I put on my makeup, and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Even with my hair hanging loosely and still slightly wet, I thought I looked hot.

I decided that because my dress was so elegant, I would put my hair into a French Twist, leaving a few tendrils hanging around my face in soft curls. I grabbed my blow dryer and finished drying it before pinning it up with bobby pins. Once it was exactly how I wanted it, I curled the few wisps that I left out and then sprayed a good amount of hairspray on to make sure it stayed in place. With one last look in the mirror, I turned around and unlocked the bathroom door.

Edward was sitting on the bed when I entered the bedroom. The sight of him made me stop dead in my tracks. _Goddamn, he was so sexy, but wearing a tux? Yeah, no words…_

His eyes snapped up to mine before moving up and down my body. He obviously liked what he saw, because when he rose from the bed, his erection was obvious. As he moved closer to me, I stepped to the side, trying to get to the door and downstairs so we could head to the hotel.

I didn't get very far, though. Edward must have seen what I was planning to do, because before I could make it out the door, he closed it hard and had my back up against it in a feverish kiss. "You are so fucking beautiful, Bella," he whispered reverently as he kissed his way up my neck to my ear. My body was on fire and all he'd done so far was kiss me. "Do you know what I'm going to do now before we go downstairs?"

I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me when I felt his hands reach for my hips.

"I'm going to fuck you right here against this door," he told me as he ground his erection into me.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward dropped to his knees and had my dress up over my hips as he ripped my panties from my body like a caveman. I felt a gush of arousal leave me, and he must have seen it, because he was quick to lick it up. "Fuck!" I yelled as my entire body trembled.

"Oh I plan to, Sweetheart, don't you worry," he cooed as he lapped at my drenched pussy again before standing up.

I don't know what came over me, but I reached forward and started helping him undo his tuxedo pants. When they fell with his boxers to the floor, he pressed me against the door again and reached for my thighs. I wrapped them around his hips, and when my overheated core came into contact with his hard cock, my head fell back against the door and I groaned. "Please, Edward," I begged.

The second the words left my mouth, Edward was slamming into me hard. "Fuck, you feel so good, Baby. I love the way your pussy squeezes my cock. So fucking perfect…" he said as he started thrusting in and out of me at a maddening pace.

Every time he would slam into me, my head would rock back and knock into the door, but I didn't care. I was too lost in the sensation of Edward filling me to feel anything else. His right hand moved from my hip to my tit, and he squeezed it roughly before releasing it. Next, his fingers found their way into my hair, and he pulled me to him as he thrust into me again.

Our lips met, our tongues danced, and our teeth clashed, but he never stopped or slowed his pace, and I was so fucking close. "Ugh…Ed…ward. So good, Baby," I panted when our lips finally parted. "Oh God! Harder — I'm almost there!"

His thrusts got harder, and each time he entered me, the head of his dick rubbed against that special spot inside me. After only a few more thrusts, the coil in my stomach sprang free, and I dug my heels into Edward's ass to keep him as close to me as possible.

Unable to pull back as far, he started rolling his hips instead of thrusting. After a few minutes, I was on the edge again and relaxed slightly around him. When he felt that, he started thrusting again, and before I knew what was happening, we were screaming each other's names while we found our release together.

Still connected, with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Edward brought his other hand up to my hair. He pulled me to him and kissed me hard. "You are absolutely amazing, Bella Swan, and you're perfect for me." After another kiss, he helped me to my feet and stepped back to pull up his pants. "Oh, um, yeah…you might need to touch up your makeup and fix your hair. Sorry," he smirked as he buttoned his pants.

I walked into the bathroom and when I saw the mess that was my hair, I wanted to throttle Edward. My makeup was salvageable, but my hair was going to have to be completely redone.

I walked back into the bedroom, where Edward was tucking his shirt back in. "Baby, can you please get me another thong while I fix my hair?" I asked, knowing that there was no saving the one he ripped from my body.

"Actually, no, I don't think you should wear anything under that dress tonight. I want to be able to feel that wet pussy whenever I want." I was about to respond when he stood up and walked to the door. "Don't think I won't be checking, either," he said with a wink just before he left the room.

_Damn him!_ I thought to myself as another burst of arousal ran down my legs.

* * *

**A/N Well there you have it, a little bit of everything from bath-time fun to raw, hot sex up against the bedroom door. Next up is Edward's **_**Made**_** ceremony. Let us know what you think! See you Monday!**

**(Oh, and MrsA, we are **_**not**_** responsible for the ripped panties. That's all on **_**Brawler.**_** ;) )**


	51. Chapter 47 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot**_** plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N There's a lot going on in this chapter, so we'll let you get right to reading and see you at the bottom! **

**Edward's mood song: **_**The Final Countdown **_**by Europe — because everything in this story has led up to this moment. **

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**EPOV**

It felt strange being blessed back into a family that I hadn't even known had existed until a few months ago, but as I stood in the church, looking at all their loving faces, I couldn't have imagined being anywhere else.

Bella was, of course, the main reason for my happiness. I swear I would go to hell with all the improper thoughts I had while I stood in that church. Bella wasn't wearing _any_ underwear for fucks sake. How was I supposed to concentrate? Plus, I had fucked her against our bedroom door earlier. Fuck, my girl was something else!

"Well, Edward, it's official now," Carlisle smiled, shaking my hand. "Anything you need from me is yours. Welcome to the family. In our hearts you never really left." I knew what Carlisle meant. This — the mafia way of life — was in my blood. It was why I had fallen into my work with Aro at such a young age. I was meant to lead a Mafia family — my family. I understood that now.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I grinned before the rest of the family began to embrace me.

"Do I have to call you _Boss_ now, too?" Bella winked, last in line to offer congratulations. Fuck, she was a tease. She knew what that did to me.

"Only when we're alone," I whispered, pulling her tight against my chest and running my hand down her back toward her fuckable ass. "Mm…Baby, I can feel _everything_ under this dress."

"Behave," Bella tutted, pulling away. "We have a party to go to, remember?" I tried not to pout, but all I really wanted to do for the rest of the day was fuck the shit out of my girl's sweet pussy. _Hey, I was 'The Boss' now. I could do that, right? If not today, then definitely tomorrow._

"Come on then," I sighed, wrapping Bella under my arm as we followed my family to the cars. "Let's get this 'made' party over and done with so I can get down to business." First thing Monday morning, I was going after Alec. The fucker had made me wait long enough. I wasn't going to hide in a corner anymore while he spread this bullshit about me. A mafia boss could kill another boss without too much comeback, as long as the reason was just. I think I had more than enough reasons to kill Alec Volturi when the time came.

"I think you should wear a tux more often," Bella mused, running her hands down my jacket.

"Something tells me I'll have to from now on."

"I'm so proud of you." Fuck, why did that feel so good coming from Bella's sweet lips? "I mean it, Edward."

"I know you do," I grinned, leaning down to peck her lips softly.

"Okay, enough lip locking," Emmett sniggered as the car came to a stop. "It's party time." Bella and I were about to get out when Emmett suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Boss, I have a gift for you. Hang on." Bella and I frowned at each other while we watched Emmett search through the glove box in the car. When he pulled out a thin oblong box and handed it to me, it crossed my mind that Emmett might have bought me a sex toy.

"Is it safe to open?" I smirked, carefully lifting the lid.

"What do you mean?" Emmett tried to look offended. I looked down at the open box and burst into a fit of laughter. "It's for your desk — so none of us forget who you are."

It was a desk nameplate, but it didn't have my name on it. Instead it read: _Fucker in charge of you fucking fucks. _

"Em, I have to say I'm impressed," I chuckled, showing Bella, who giggled.

"That is kind of perfect, Em," Bella smiled. "Are you sure you couldn't have gotten a few more _fucks_ in there somewhere?"

"I'm not sure I can. I could try?" Emmett joked as I placed it on the back seat. It would be safer there than inside the hotel. "Are you ready to meet your fans, Mr. Edward 'Boss' Leoni?"

"Don't call me that again," I glared. Emmett smirked at me as we all got out. "I fucking mean it," I threatened. "One word from me and I could finish you."

"Oh, look at the power going to your head already. You've only been the boss for…what — an hour?" Emmett snorted.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up," Jasper sighed, smacking him on the back of his head. "All Edward wants right now is a whiskey and to relax, right, Boss?" Thank fuck for Jazz. I was sure I would have shot Emmett by now if Jazz hadn't been around.

I couldn't quite believe my eyes when I walked into the grand ballroom at the hotel. It had been beautifully decorated, and there had to have been at least a hundred people waiting to congratulate me in my new role. With a deep breath and a squeeze from Bella as she held my hand, I stepped in and embraced my new life.

It didn't take long until we were separated as we mingled around the crowds of people.

"Your father would have be so proud to see this day, Edward," Phillip smiled as I greeted him. "I can't wait to see you grow into the leader Masen was."

"They will be difficult shoes to fill, but I'm going to try, Phillip," I muttered, looking around the crowd of faces, trying to find Bella. She was standing with Rose and Jasper not too far away from me.

"If anyone can fill them, it's his son," Philip pointed out, looking at me intensely. I was about to say something when there was a sudden commotion in the far corner of the room, followed by gunfire.

My heart began to race as I searched the panicked crowd for Bella. I had one guess as to who was firing those guns, and I wasn't leaving this ballroom until Bella was safely by my side.

"Edward!" Sam yelled at me, trying to pull me out onto the fire escape nearest me, but I pulled back as I spotted Bella in the crowd.

"I'm not leaving without Bella!" I fumed, pulling my glock out as I pushed into the crowd to reach her.

Bella's worried eyes met with mine as gunshots began to go off in every direction. I knew a war had just broken out in this ballroom, and Bella and I were the main targets.

"BELLA!" I yelled, moving frantically through the confused and scared crowd. The gunshots were getting closer. I grabbed her arm, pulling her to me while looking for the nearest exit.

"Edward, what's happening?" Bella sobbed, clinging to me.

"One guess," I fumed, looking into the crowd as my eyes met with Felix. "Alec is here." _Bring it on fuckers! As soon as Bella is safe, this battle can begin._ I wasn't going to let Alec leave my city unless it was in a fucking coffin.

"We need to get out, Edward," Bella stressed. We were being pushed and pulled by the crowds around us trying to get out. There were only two fire exits, and both were almost blocked with people. I couldn't see any of my men. They must have gotten lost in the crowd somewhere. When my eyes locked with Felix again, I knew we had to rush for the other fire escape. The fucker was practically stalking us, knocking down anyone in his way. _Where was fucking Emmett when I needed him?_

"Bella, Baby, this way," I stressed, pulling her deeper into the crowd. "Hold onto me — don't let go."

Finally, we reached the fire escape. I searched for one of my men in the hallway to look after Bella so I could go back in and find that motherfucker, but in a blink of an eye, Alec was right behind Bella. He pulled her back to his chest as he held a gun to her head.

"Oh, I think you two are coming with me. Wouldn't you agree, Edward?" Alec smirked darkly. I was still holding Bella's hand as tears began to trickle down her face. Fuck! Alec had outsmarted us; I had no way out of this.

I followed Alec and two of his men as they led us into a side room.

"Tie him to that chair!" Alec yelled at his men. I fought them as hard as I could. I wasn't going to let go of Bella, but when Alec began to pull the trigger back on the gun that was still aimed at her head, I released her. What other choice did I have? "Then go and help James. You know what to do. Take down Carlisle and his daughter. By the end of tonight, _all_ the Leoni heirs will be _dead_." Alec's eyes were dark as he glared at me, still holding Bella tightly as his men tied me to a chair.

"Well, Edward, I have to say it was worth the wait," Alec chuckled once the three of us were alone. "Deciding to kill you the day you became 'Boss' of the Leoni family was the best idea I've ever had."

"This doesn't concern Isabella, Alec. Let her go!" I snarled, pulling on my ropes and trying to break free. My gun had been taken away, but if I got free, I still had my fists. That was all I would need to kill this fucker.

"Now Edward, you know that isn't true," Alec chuckled, pulling Bella even closer to him as he ran his gun down the left hand side of her body. "Mm…I've missed this," he purred as his other hand began to glide up Bella's body.

"Don't you fucking touch her, Motherfucker!" I snarled, pulling on my chair as it lifted off the ground.

"Did Edward tell you what I plan to do to you, Isabella?" Alec pressed his lips against her ear, his hand now covering her left breast. I pulled harder on my bindings. "You betrayed me. You need to learn that you're _mine_!"

"I'm fucking warning you!" I yelled.

"Oh, look at the big man now. He thinks he is so tough. Wouldn't you agree, Isabella?" Bella's eyes were full of tears; she was finding it difficult to look at me. Fuck, I couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind right then. Alec had raped her before, and I'd promised I would always protect her. I had let her down. "Now Edward is going to have to sit there while he watches me take back what is mine." Bella began to sob, struggling in his arms. "Don't fight, Isabella. You know it only turns me on more." When his hand snaked down her front and cupped her sex, I tried to propel myself out of my chair. "Oh, Isabella, Edward has turned you into a wanton little slut, hasn't he? No underwear at all. I think you are asking for it." Bella was beginning to tremble in his arms as he pushed his hand harder against her center. "I think she's getting wet, Edward. Isabella likes this."

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Motherfucker!" I roared, feeling the ropes loosen a little from my struggle.

"I think Edward is a little pissed at me. Wouldn't you agree, Isabella," Alec laughed darkly, still rubbing her sex. "Maybe I should strip you naked and fuck the shit out of you — then he'd be _really_ mad. As mad as the time I killed my father in front of him and then framed him for his murder."

"I'm warning you Alec," I threatened, still trying to work my ropes loose.

"I have to say, I was shocked to learn that you were a Leoni. Not just any Leoni, though — Masen Leoni's son. Wow, Edward, I was impressed." Alec's hand slipped into Bella's dress, and as her eyes met mine, all I saw was sorrow and embarrassment. Bella had no choice; she couldn't fight Alec because he was too strong. "But that doesn't change what you did to me. What you and my father were _planning_ to do to me. Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

"You were out of fucking control," I seethed. "You're still out of fucking control. You _killed_ your own father, Alec. You're a fucking monster!"

"Oh, no, you haven't seen anything yet, Edward," Alec smirked, starting to pull on Bella's dress. "You watch me fuck your girl and make her mine again. Then, I'm going to put a bullet between your eyes before I go out and kill the rest of your family — that is, if any of them are still alive. James will take your city tonight, Edward, and there is nothing you can do about it." I started yelling at Alec as he began to tear Bella's dress. I pulled and pulled on my ropes, trying desperately to get free. This motherfucker would _not_ rape my girl. Even if I died protecting her, I would break free. Just as my hands loosened more on the rope, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Alec, what are you playing at?" Even though my back was to him, I knew Marcus had just walked in. "This wasn't the plan. I told you I needed to speak with Edward first. And what the hell are you doing to Isabella? Let her go immediately!"

"No!" Alec fumed; his dark glare was directed at me. "Isabella isn't going anywhere."

"Your men are dying out there, Alec. We are outnumbered," Marcus seethed. "Do you even care?"

"Marcus," I pleaded. "Please! Alec is going to rape Isabella. I need her safe. I don't care what you do to me, but please let her go."

"No, Edward," Bella whimpered. Her makeup was running down her face from all her tears. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Oh, Isabella, Edward isn't leaving this place alive. You need to think about what you're saying," Alec chuckled.

Marcus had now walked around to face me. It was then that I noticed Ben was standing there with a few of his men. The odds had to be in my favor, right? I mean, these two were probably the only Volturi members who could be on my side.

"Release Isabella, Alec," Marcus ordered, never taking his eyes off me. He looked perplexed. "This doesn't concern the poor girl. Ben can take her back to the safe house and we can question her once we're done here. "

"NO!" Alec roared, aiming the gun at Bella's head again.

"Please, Marcus," I whispered. "Get Isabella out of here. I'll tell you anything you want to know as long as she's safe."

"Alec, I won't tell you twice. Let Isabella go. Edward is the reason we are here." Alec let Isabella go with a sulky expression and a stomp of his foot. _Alec would never fucking change._ I breathed in relief as Bella fell into Ben's arm. She was safe for the time being.

"I'm not leaving," Bella suddenly spoke up. "You know Edward didn't kill Aro. Marcus, you _must_ know that."

"Shut up you fucking slut!" Alec roared, lurching toward her.

"Where has all this rage for Isabella come from?" Marcus questioned, standing in front of Alec and quickly taking his gun away.

"I _need_ that," Alec fumed, pushing Marcus violently. Luckily, Marcus' men and Ben were there to protect him.

"Edward is tied up. You'll get your gun back once I have the truth," Marcus replied, turning back to me.

"I'm the Boss of this family, Uncle. You can't tell me what to do," Alec seethed, trying to break free from Marcus' men.

"My brother was murdered. I demand the truth!" Marcus's voice boomed throughout the room. It was the first time I had ever noticed how alike Marcus and Aro had been.

"You know the truth, Marcus," I spoke, looking into his eyes. "Aro was like a father to me. I didn't kill him. I came to Miami because my true family had found me. It wasn't because I was guilty. "

"Don't believe him, Uncle. This was how he tricked Father," Alec whined.

"You said Edward had already put a bullet between his eyes when you walked in. How would you know what was said between them?" Marcus frowned.

"Alec knew we'd planned to kill him, Marcus. He was already waiting for me when I arrived at the warehouse." Marcus looked back toward me as I spoke. "James joined forces with Alec because of my family. You have to see that. Alec killed Aro, not me."

"Me, kill my own father?" Alec was trying to laugh it off, but I could hear the worry in his voice. _Your time is almost up, fucker_. "I've never heard of anything so ridiculous in all my life."

"But it isn't, is it?" Marcus turned to his nephew. "None of this has made any sense. I thought you were desperate to avenge for your father, but I was wrong." Marcus turned to his men. "Untie Edward; he's done no wrong." That was all it took for Alec to turn and show his true colors.

"Fuck you, Uncle Marcus. You are just like my father was. What do you see in Edward that is so fucking special, huh?" Alec spat back, trying to break free from the arms still holding him down.

The moment I was untied, I was up and pulling Bella into my arms. She was trembling so hard.

"Hush, Baby, it's okay. I've got you," I cooed, rubbing her back. Bella clung to me as I turned to look at Alec.

"What are you going to do, Alec? Kill me, too?" Marcus questioned with fury in his tone. "You killed your own father. I always believed you were rotten to the core, but I never thought you'd stoop that low."

"He fucking deserved it for picking _him_ over me."

"I'm going to fucking kill you," I snarled back at him.

"I want to question him first, Edward," Marcus replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll call you when I'm ready to hand him over to you."

"You're sentencing your own flesh and blood to death!" Alec gasped.

"You stopped being my flesh and blood the moment you killed my brother. But I need to know one thing. Was Caius involved in this plan, too?" My heart broke for Marcus. If that was the case, he'd have hardly any family left.

"It was Caius' plan in the first place. He hates Edward more than I do!" Alec seethed. "Are you really going to kill us both? Caius is the only brother you have left."

"Caius is none of your concern. I will deal with him back in Chicago. That is, if he hasn't already run." Marcus turned to Ben and me. "Ben, take Edward back to his family. Round up the few men we have left. If any of James' men are still around, kill them. We aren't allies with the Carellis anymore." Ben nodded. "And Edward, I'm sorry for ever doubting you, my boy."

"You're forgiven, Marcus," I grinned, tucking Bella under my arm. "I'll be seeing you _very_ soon, Alec," I threatened before I walked out, leaving Marcus to have it out with his nephew.

I scooped Bella up in my arms as we walked out into the hall. The hotel was empty now, and surrounded by cops. My eyes met with Francis, and I remembered Jake telling me he worked for the FBI.

"Francis," I called out.

"Thank God! We've been looking for you everywhere," Francis breathed out.

"Are there any casualties?" I asked, my voice breaking. _Please let all of my family be safe._ That plea included my boys.

"A few have been injured, but there have been no fatalities. All of your family is safe." I breathed in relief, and when I reached the lobby area, my entire family was there waiting for us.

Bella and I were engulfed in arms, but I still kept a tight hold on her.

"Thank God!" Carlisle stressed. "We thought we'd lost you before you even had the chance to begin."

"It's finally over," I muttered, looking down at Bella in my arms. She gazed up at me with a small smile.

"Alec is dead?" Carlisle questioned.

"Not yet, but he will be," I replied, looking over to see that Emmett was being treated by a paramedic. "What happened to Em?"

"He saved Rose from Felix," Alice chimed in. "You should have seen him take that a-hole down." I was pleased. Emmett had wanted to kill Felix for years. Not to mention he saved the woman he was in love with.

"The fucking jerk. I told him I had it covered," Rose glared, looking over at Emmett.

"Okay, can we just go home now?" I asked with a big sigh. "I don't know about you, but these 'made' parties aren't all they're cracked up to be."

My family laughed with me as we began to make our way to the cars.

Thank fuck that was over. All I had to do now was take my revenge on that fucker, Alec, when I got the call from Marcus. I wasn't sure how I was going to end his life yet, but I knew I would be making it as painful as possible.

"Come on, Baby." I kissed Bella on the forehead. "It's over. Let's go home."

"I love you so much," Bella whimpered as I set her on her feet so she could get into the car. "I…I really thought we were going to die."

"I know, but we were lucky. Come on, I need to get you home; you're shaking from shock." Bella nodded, sliding into the backseat where I joined her. I pulled her against my chest and instantly calmed down. My girl was safe, and that was all that fucking mattered to me right now.

I would sort out James Carelli another day. I was looking forward to seeing just how strong he was without Alec to fall back on.

Finally, that fucker Alec was going to get what he fucking deserved, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N So, Marcus finally knows the truth. Alec killed his father. And surprise, surprise, it was all Caius' idea. Bella and Edward are safe, and Alec will be dead soon if all goes to plan for them. How will it happen? Care to share your theories with us? We'd love to hear them. Take a second to leave us some love, please! Until Thursday… **


	52. Chapter 48 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot**_** plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N We say thank you to our readers all the time, but it never seems to be enough. We hit 3000 reviews on FFN a few days ago and are completely amazed by that. You readers are incredible. Thank you for coming along on this journey with us! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**BPOV**

Alec had some fucking balls, I would give him that, but I was done letting him rule our lives. Edward was, too. He had controlled me for far too long, and I was ready to put an end to it.

It was with that resolve that I approached Edward after Alec was turned over to him and his men. Marcus had gotten the answers he was looking for and didn't even give it a second thought. He knew turning his nephew over to the Leonis was signing Alec's death warrant, but because of what he had done, Marcus had no qualms about doing so. What Alec did to Aro was unforgivable in his eyes, and he was all too happy to wash his hands of the whole matter.

"Edward, I want to see Alec before your men take care of him." I knew this was going to be an issue, but I wasn't backing down. Alec had hurt me time and again, and I needed some sort of closure in order to move on with Edward. I knew he couldn't hurt me anymore, but that didn't mean I was over everything he had done.

Edward's eyes grew hard, and if I didn't know him better, I would have been afraid of him. "There is no fucking way in _hell_ I'm letting you anywhere near that asshole, Bella!" he shouted. It was the wrong thing to say, and he knew it the instant my temper flared. Edward and I were equals in every way, and he had no right telling me what I was and was not allowed to do.

His face softened and he pulled me into his chest, my body instantly relaxing against him and taking comfort in his soothing arms. "I'm sorry, Baby. I shouldn't have said that. You have every right to confront Alec for what he did to you. I'll arrange a meeting, but I'm _not_ leaving you alone with him. You and I both know that he is one wily fucker, and I'm not giving him the chance to get the upper hand again."

I knew I didn't have to worry, because Edward would _never_ let Alec hurt me again. I saw it in his eyes last night at the hotel when Alec was feeling me up. Edward looked murderous, and I could see how hard he was struggling to get free so he could protect me. This time though, Alec was the one being held, and there was no way he would get the upper hand. For the first time in I don't know how long, I wasn't afraid of him — I actually pitied him. I pitied him because it was obvious he was mentally unstable. Aro should have gotten him help long ago, had him admitted to a psychiatric hospital or something, but he was blinded by a father's love. We were all blinded in a way, none of us seeing Alec for who he really was and what he was capable of.

"That's fine, Edward. I'm not scared of him anymore, but that doesn't mean that I want to be alone with him. I just need to make my peace with him before you end his life."

He held me a little tighter before kissing the top of my head. "Alright then. Let me make a few phone calls, and then we can head over to the warehouse where they're keeping him."

I pulled back and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his soft lips. "Thank you, Baby," I whispered against his lips. "I love you."

"I would do anything in this world for you, Bella. I love you, too."

Thirty minutes later, Edward and I were in the back of the SUV when Jasper pulled up in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Jake was apparently already inside with about fifteen men, and we had another eight with us. There was no way Alec would be able to pull anything.

Sam opened the door for Edward, who then offered his hand to me to help me out of the large vehicle. He was a big-time Mafia Boss, but he was still the kindest man I knew, and he was always doing the little things that made my heart flutter in my chest. When I was firmly on my own two feet, Edward took my hand and led me into the large, empty building surrounded by his men.

It was a big warehouse, so it took us about five minutes to walk to where Alec was being held. I lost track of where we had come in because of all the turns we took, but I figured that was a good thing. It would be near impossible for someone to get away from that many armed men, and even more so to get out of the warehouse itself unless you knew exactly where you were going. Alec would be screwed if he tried anything.

When we got to the room, Edward pulled me to a stop just outside and tilted my face up to his. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Love?"

"I'm more than ready, Edward. I _need_ to do this — for myself, for Aro, and for Angela. It's about time that sonofabitch learns that what he did was not okay." Edward nodded and then kissed me sweetly before opening the door and leading me inside.

Alec was chained to the floor in the corner of the room — his wrists and ankles shackled together. Jake was standing over him menacingly with his hand positioned on his gun. There were six other men around the perimeter of the room, all with one hand on their weapons. Yeah, the only way Alec was getting out of this room was in a body bag.

"Edward, can you please have your men release him?" Edward looked down at me and saw the determination in my eyes. "There are plenty of armed men in this room, Baby, and I know you're not going anywhere. Neither is Alec, so please?" I asked again.

Edward kissed my lips softly before pulling back. "Of course, Baby. Wait right here." He kissed me one more time before turning to Jake with a slight nod of his head.

Jake immediately began to undo the shackles as Edward stepped over to them. When Alec was free, Jake pulled him up by the arms and held him. I watched as Edward punched Alec in the stomach a few times, and when the fucker fell to his knees, Edward bent down and whispered something in his ears. I cringed when the next thing Edward did was kick him right between his legs. It was a good thing Alec wouldn't be needing that particular body part anymore, because I seriously doubted it would still work after that direct blow.

Edward then grabbed Alec by the hair and dragged him over to where I was standing, shoving him down in front of me. "Remember, asshole — don't you fucking try anything or you'll have a bullet in your brain faster than you can blink."

Alec watched as Edward took a few steps back and then turned his gaze to me. For the first time since I'd known him, I could see the fear in his eyes. It was actually quite satisfying. "You know you brought this all on yourself, right Alec?" I asked him harshly. I was done cowering in fear in front of this man. He had no control over me or my life anymore.

As I continued to watch him, my anger rose. "You're a fucking piece of shit! You took away the only father figure I had who ever loved me — your _own_ father! I will _never_ forgive you for that, you asshole, or for what you did to me. I put up with your bullshit for two years because I was terrified of you. I never loved you, and I never wanted to be with you. When I asked for space, you refused and fucking raped me!"

I took a step back and a few deep breaths to calm my heart rate. When I was under control again, I looked up at Jacob. "Jake, can you and your men please sit him up and spread his legs?"

They all must have known what I intended to do, because every single man in that room reached down to cover his dick. If I weren't still so angry, I would have laughed at that.

Without hesitation, Jake and two of his men positioned Alec in front of me. When his eyes met mine, he was truly afraid, and I could see him struggling against the men pinning him down. Without saying anything, I kicked him between the legs as hard as I could. He screamed out, but I didn't care. My foot made contact another three times before I met his eyes again.

"You deserve to feel this pain, motherfucker. You deserve this and so much more for what you did to Angela! Even death isn't enough to punish you for that. That would be too easy." I kicked him a few more times and felt somewhat satisfied when the tears started rolling down his cheeks. He would have been hunched over if Jacob weren't behind him holding him up for me.

"You deserve to suffer so much more than a few kicks to your pathetic dick. Fuck, if I had my way, I'd turn you over to these men and have them sodomize you — show you what it feels like to be gang raped. It's exactly what you deserve, but I'm not going to stoop to your fucking level. Besides, these men deserve better than that. I'm sure they don't want to touch your nasty ass."

I drew my foot back once again and kicked him harder than all the other times. "_That's_ for what you did to Angela." After another blow, I added, "_That's_ for Aro." I reached down and smacked him across the face so hard that my palm starting burning instantly. "_That's_ for what you did to me, and _this_…" I grabbed his head with both hands and slammed his face down into my knee as I brought it up, "…is for what you did to Edward."

Taking a step back, I looked at the man before me. "You're getting off easy for everything you've done, Alec, but this world will be better off without you."

I looked to Edward and nodded my head, silently telling him I was done. He had a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes as he gestured for his men to restrain Alec again while he walked back over to where I was standing. Pulling me into his arms, he kissed me hard and held me to his chest.

When we finally broke apart, Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the door. Once we were outside, he pulled me into another embrace. "That was amazing, Baby, and so fucking hot," he said as he squeezed me tightly.

I couldn't help but giggle and roll my eyes. Only Edward would think me beating the shit out of someone was hot. "I'm going to have Jasper take you home while I finish things up here, okay?" he asked as he released me.

"Okay, but don't be too long," I answered, tiptoeing up to kiss his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. So fucking much."

With one last kiss, Edward walked back into the room and Jasper led me out to the awaiting SUV.

Later that night when Edward got home, he was somber. He told me that he had taken care of things and that Alec wouldn't be bothering us anymore, and while I knew he was happy about that, I also knew how conflicted he was. Alec had been like a brother to him for years. I knew it hurt him to have to do what he did, but in the end, it would make him a better man. Alec would no longer be able to hurt the people we loved.

We were just getting ready for bed when Edward's cell phone rang. He smiled a genuine smile as he answered. "Hello, Marcus."

After a brief pause he spoke again. "Yes, it's done."

I watched as Edward's smile started to fade and I couldn't help but worry. "So it's as you thought? Caius really did help Alec in his plan to kill Aro?"

Edward listened intently to whatever Marcus was saying. After a few minutes, he responded. "I understand. Thank you for the heads-up, Marcus. With you taking over as Boss for the Volturi Mafia, I see a great partnership in our future."

It was silent again for a moment before Edward's smile returned. "I will. You do the same please."

With that, Edward hung up and pulled me into his arms. "Baby, what's going on?" I asked from the comfort of his embrace.

"One of Alec's men that escaped the hotel yesterday must have tipped off Caius. He was gone by the time Marcus made it back to Chicago, and there's no sign of him."

I gasped involuntarily. _Will it ever end?_ I thought to myself as Edward wrapped his arms around me. Standing there in his warm embrace, I realized that we couldn't let it get to us. I was tired of living in fear and I wasn't going to do it anymore. As long as Edward and I were together, we could do anything.

Edward must have felt the change in my body, because he pulled back to look me in the eye. "Baby?" he questioned.

I smiled up at him. "It's okay, Edward. If Caius wants to come after us, let him. We have each other and an amazing family who loves us. I'm tired of living my life in fear, so I'm not going to let this get to me.

"You are _The Boss_ of the Leoni Family now. There are tens if not hundreds of men in Miami who would do anything to protect us. It's time we start embracing that — embracing each other and our newfound freedom. It's time to start truly living our lives, Edward."

His eyes searched mine for a long time before he spoke. "When did you get so smart?" he finally asked, making me giggle.

My answer was immediate and without hesitation. "When I finally decided to stop fighting my feelings for you."

I swallowed hard as I watched Edward's eyes darken, and before I knew what was happening, I was lying on my back on the bed with Edward poised over me, kissing my breath away.

**Y~O~M**

A month had passed since Caius had disappeared, and everything had been quiet. Esme, Alice, and I had thrown ourselves into getting the studio ready to open, and tonight was the Grand Opening. My stomach was filled butterflies as I wondered if I could do this. I loved to dance, but I didn't know anything about children and I was afraid I was going to screw it up. Still, if the RSVPs were anything to go by, tonight was going to be a big success.

Esme gave me an encouraging pep talk before she headed to her room to get ready for the evening. Alice was helping me get ready because she wanted everything to be perfect, and who was I to tell her no? She had done so much to help me in the last several weeks that I was willing to let her play dress up with me tonight.

When I walked into the bedroom to take a shower, Edward was standing there, already in his tux. The sight was enough to make me weak in the knees. God, he was absolutely gorgeous and I was so extremely grateful that he was mine. He smiled when he saw me, and I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him struggle with his bowtie.

I walked over to him and pushed his hands away before grabbing both ends of the tie and pulling his neck down to my level. Edward grinned crookedly at me as I tied his tie, and when I was done, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. I didn't want him to be too rumpled, so I playfully pushed him away. It was a good thing I did, too, because as he was stalking toward me again, there was a quick knock on the door. "Come in, Alice," I called, winking at Edward.

The door opened, and a very excited Alice came bouncing into the room wearing a beautiful red dress. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked as she looked between Edward and myself.

I started laughing at the look on Edward's face. He was actually pouting and it was adorable. "Not at all, Alice. Edward was just leaving so I could get ready. Right, Babe?"

He glared at me playfully before blowing me a kiss. "Right. I need to speak to Carlisle, anyway." With that, he kissed me quickly and then turned to walk out the door.

I had really started to second-guess agreeing to let Alice help me get ready. She was a Nazi when it came to certain things, but the end results were amazing. My hair was half pinned up, and what was down was curled in loose ringlets that flowed down by back.

My dress was strapless and black, hugging my torso tightly but flaring out at the bottom and ending right at my knees. Around the waist was a white satin ribbon that accented it perfectly. To tie the outfit together, I chose a pair of black and white Manolo Blahnik four-inch heels. They were a mix of animal patterns, from stripes to spots, but the fit perfectly with the dress. I thought I looked classy, but not over the top, and was very happy with the outcome.

An hour after we started, I headed downstairs in search of Edward. Everyone was traveling to the studio together, so we all met in the living room. Once Alice had changed into her dress, we were out the door and on our way. When we pulled up to the studio, my breath caught in my throat. There were cars filling every available space in the parking lot and lining both sides of the street. Large crowds of people were amassed on the sidewalk, and I couldn't believe that they were all here for the opening of _Bella's Ballerinas_.

Emmett pulled the SUV up in front of the studio and Jake came around and opened Edward's door. Like always, Edward offered me a hand out to get out and then quickly linked our fingers. The crowd parted and, together, we made our way to the front of the building where a large red bow was tied across the door.

Edward turned to his left and was handed a large pair of scissors, which he in turn handed to me. I was so nervous that they were shaking in my hands the moment he released them. "Are you ready, Baby?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I looked around at the hundreds of people and took a deep breath before tilting my face up to Edward. "Ready as I'll ever be," I told him with a small smile.

He kissed me briefly and then turned to address the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate this occasion with us. To explain a little more about her vision for _Bella's Ballerinas_, please help me welcome my beautiful girlfriend, Bella Swan!"

The crowd began to clap loudly and cheer wildly, which stirred up the butterflies in my stomach. Still, I knew that Edward was right beside me and would never let me fail, so I held my head up high and addressed the masses.

"Thank you for being here tonight. When I was four, my mom passed away, leaving me to be raised by my father. He never remarried, and blamed me for what happened to my mom. As I grew up, he took that anger out on me. I had no one I could turn to and no safe place to go, so when I was seventeen, I ran away from home and never looked back.

"My vision for _Bella's Ballerinas_ is to be that safe haven that kids can go to when they're in trouble. I want to be able to help them through hard times and be a role model for them because that was something I never had. I know it's a lot to ask that you to put your faith in me and give the studio a chance, but that's exactly what I'm going to do. There's nothing I want more than to bring a sparkle to the eyes of your little girls, your nieces, and your granddaughters by teaching them how to dance.

"We will be taking registrations tonight for our first classes, and as soon we get enough, I will contact everyone with a schedule. Thank you again for being here tonight, and thank you for putting your trust in me. I won't let you down."

Once again, the crowd started to cheer and applaud. I turned around to face the door, and with Edward by my side, I cut the ribbon. I hadn't noticed that Emmett and Jake had come up on either side of us until I felt something wet raining down on me. I looked around quickly and saw that they were both shaking bottles of champagne and spraying them up in the air. I couldn't help but smile as Edward covered me with his tuxedo jacket and let me inside the building.

The catering staff was already waiting inside the studio when we entered, and we were immediately handed glasses of champagne. We made our way farther in and allowed those on the streets to start filtering in as well. As I glanced around, I saw about twenty men in black suits around the perimeter, and I knew they were Edward's men and extra security that he had hired for tonight's event. I was grateful he had thought of it, because I didn't want anything ruining the evening.

People made their way up to us and introduced themselves, offered congratulations, and then went to mingle with other guests, and as the night drew on, I figured Edward and I had met close to a hundred and fifty people. There was no way I was going to remember their names, but it was still nice that they made the effort. Things were winding down for the evening when I was approached by a tall blonde woman. She introduced herself as Kate Winters, and I could tell she was a little nervous to be here because she was out of her element.

"Miss Swan, I know you're busy tonight, so I'll get right to the point. I run a shelter for battered women and children here in the city, and I was wondering if there would be a way we could work out a partnership. I don't charge the women who bring their children to stay, so money is a bit tight, but I think having something like dance to fall back on would make a lot of the little girls feel more at home.

"As I'm sure you know, being uprooted is hard, so we do whatever we can to make it as easy as possible for everyone. Do you think you could make some time in the next week or so to sit down and talk with me about a possible arrangement?"

I looked over at Edward, who hadn't left my side all night, and he smiled at me before turning to Kate. "Miss Winters, my name is Edward Leoni — Bella's boyfriend. Meeting next week won't be necessary because this is something Bella and I have already spoken about. We would like to offer our services to the children at your shelter free of charge."

Kate gasped and her eyes turned glassy at Edward's offer. "But there must be _something_ my staff or I could do as a form of payment."

I shook my head and grabbed Kate's hands in my own. "Kate, I couldn't be more pleased that you approached me tonight and introduced yourself. As Edward explained, this is something we've already talked about. I was going to start calling local shelters next week, but now it looks like I'll have one less call to make. Please allow us to do this for you, for the women, and for the girls. I didn't open this studio to earn money, I opened it to _help_ those in need, and that's exactly what I plan to do. It's exactly what I _want_ to do."

The tears were falling freely down her face now, and without warning, she pulled me into a tight hug. "I don't know how I can ever thank you, Miss Swan, but I will never stop trying. You have no idea how much your generosity means."

"Believe me, I have a better idea than you would think," I told her with a small smile.

We exchanged contact information before Kate left for the evening with a promise to bring a group of girls by the studio tomorrow afternoon. I had been so hesitant at first to do this, but seeing Kate's reaction, and knowing I would be helping those little girls, made it all worthwhile.

An hour later, the party was over and we were back in the SUVs heading toward home. Everything went off without a hitch, and I felt myself swelling with pride. For once in my life, I could actually make a difference, and that thought had a smile permanently etched on my face.

When Edward and I got up to our room, he shut the door and then pulled me into his arms. "What's got you smiling so widely?" he asked as he searched my eyes.

"I guess everything just got to me tonight. I never expected to have enough people sign up to hold four classes right off the bat. Plus, having Kate Winters stop to talk to me really opened my eyes. I finally feel like I can be useful — that maybe I can help people. It's not just a dream anymore, it's turning into a reality. For once, I actually feel like I have a purpose, and it's an incredible feeling. It's almost like I'm floating on air."

Edward tilted my face up to his and kissed me hard. "Baby, I am so fucking proud of you. You were amazing tonight — from your speech, to the way you handled yourself, to the way you talked to Kate Winters. _Bella's Ballerinas_ is going to be amazing, and you are going to help so many people. I'm glad you finally feel like you have a purpose, but Baby, you _always_ had a purpose. You just didn't know what it was until now."

He leaned down and kissed my lips briefly before pulling back to look at me again. "I love you so damn much, Bella Swan, and I couldn't be fucking prouder than I am right now." Everything else was forgotten as Edward led me to the bed and stripped me of my dress. Within moments, we were lost in each other.

* * *

**A/N Everything is falling into place for these two. Bella got her peace with Alec and can finally move on, and Edward gets to pull the trigger. Some of you asked if she could be the one to take him out in the end, but that just wouldn't be our Bella. She did get in some nice kicks, though. Let us know what you thought of the chapter. Only 2 left until YOM is marked as complete.**

**The final chapter will post one week from today, and we hope that you're all excited about that. Until Monday… **


	53. Chapter 49 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot**_** plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**Edward's mood song: **_**Endless Love**_** by Diana Ross — because the words say it all for Edward.**

**A/N One last EPOV for you. Thank you for reading! You are all incredible! **

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**EPOV**

Bella lay asleep in my arms in the darkness of our bedroom. It had been an amazing evening, watching my girl take the center stage as we opened her dance studio. The feeling of being the new mafia boss was nothing compared to watching Bella glow with a new sense of freedom. My girl had found her calling, and I knew that meant we could both finally settle into our new life here in Miami.

It had been a difficult month for me, trying to adjust to all the events that had taken place. Alec was no longer a problem, but it hadn't been easy ending the life of someone who'd once been like a brother to me. Even if he had been a crazy fucker, I still remembered the child I grew up with. In the end, though, I had no fucking choice. The motherfucker was never going to let me lead a happy life with Bella, and he'd inflicted too much pain on _all_ the people I loved. I had to fucking kill him.

I could still remember every word Alec had said after Bella had beaten the shit out of him. _Fuck, she'd been amazing; I was so fucking proud of her. _

"You've turned her into a feisty one, Edward," Alec coughed from the floor once Bella had left the warehouse. "I'll give you that."

"You did all that on your own, Alec. Do you have any fucking idea what you did to her?" I snarled, motioning for Sam and Jake to get him up off the floor and sit him back in his chair. I wanted to be able to look into his eyes so I could get some fucking answers.

"Me?" Alec yelled. "That _slut_ betrayed _me_!" My fist made contact with his jaw, busting his lip the second his words left his mouth.

"Call her _one_ more fucking name and I'll cut your fucking tongue out," I threatened.

"Are you going to torture me because of everything I've done to you? Will that make me feel better, Edward?"

"It might," I glared, pulling my Glock out and aiming it at his head. "Or maybe I'll just put a bullet between your eyes and be done with it."

"You've already taken everything else from me, you might as well have my life, too," Alec seethed, looking up at me as the blood trickled down his face from his busted lip. "You took my father's love, you took my place at his side, and you stole Isabella from me. I never should have agreed to that stupid fucking bet."

"That's what you really think?" I laughed in disbelief. "Aro took me in so you would have someone to keep you company, you stupid motherfucker. I was your fucking _brother_! There wasn't anything I wouldn't have done for you, but the moment Aro made me Capo of West District, you changed."

"HE LOVED YOU MORE THAN ME!" The rage in Alec's eyes shocked me. The boys and I had given him quite a beating already, not to mention the fact that Marcus had given him a few slaps before he'd handed Alec over to me, yet he still had so much fight left in him.

"He didn't. Alec, Aro just wanted you to prove yourself to him, but you fucked up over and over again. I even tried to fucking help you."

"_Help me_?" Alec snorted. "_Everything_ was your fucking fault."

"You really think I stole Isabella from you?" I asked menacingly, kneeling down to his level. "You knew how attracted I was to her from the moment she arrived at Breaking Dawn. I know exactly why you made a play for her. For once, _you_ wanted the upper hand."

"And it worked for almost two years," Alec laughed darkly. "Oh the satisfaction I got from watching your face month after month while I had the one and only woman you wanted. I used to get a kick out of fucking Isabella, too, imagining you watching me. It was a shame I didn't get to finish what I started the other day." I clenched my fists into tight balls. This fucker was going to pay. "I would have raped Isabella for hours, taking her in every position possible while you were forced to watch." I lost it then, throwing my fist hard into his face countless times. Alec finally stumbled off the chair.

"Get the fuck up," I ordered, kicking Alec while he was on the floor. Sam and Jake were close by in case Alec tried anything. "I want you standing, looking me square in the eyes when I finish you."

"I don't think you have it in you, Edward," Alec mumbled into the floor while trying to get up. "We've been through so much together. What will you do once I'm gone?"

"I'm the Boss of the Leonis, Alec. I have a city to protect from James Carelli. Trust me when I say you _won't_ be missed."

"Can you really kill me that easily?" Alec exhaled, wincing in pain as he finally got to his feet.

"After everything you have done? Yes," I replied truthfully. "Do you feel any guilt for what you've done at all?" I searched Alec's eyes as he looked me at. All I saw was bitter, twisted hatred, and when Alec lunged for me, I was quick to move, hitting him square in the stomach as hard as I could. Sam and Jake rushed to my side, but I shook my head, letting them know I had this under control.

"I'll _never_ feel guilty, even if I had killed you, too!" Alec roared, trying to go for me again. This time I grabbed his arm and twisted it hard behind his back. When I heard a snapping sound, I grinned in satisfaction. _That's for Bella, Motherfucker_! "You fucker! You broke my arm!" Alec cried out in pain as I released him and he fell again.

"I'm going to break more than your fucking arm," I snarled. "Get the fuck up, and take this like a man!"

"So, it comes to this," Alec spat, forcing himself up. "The mighty Edward Cullen is the one who gets to finish me." Alec and his immature dramatics — he always had to make everything about him.

Suddenly he lunged for me, but I was quicker. I'd always been faster, and Alec should have known that; he wasn't street-wise like me. I pulled him into a headlock, choking the motherfucker. Sam and Jake were even closer to Alec and me now, ready to step in immediately if need be. I threw him down onto the floor before stooping down to his level and throwing my fist hard into his back. He roared in pain, but I continued hitting his spine another four times before I stopped. I knew that had to fucking hurt. Alec had given me the same fate months back.

"Just fucking kill me," he begged into the floor.

"No yet, Alec," I whispered darkly in his ear, grabbing his hand while pulling my Glock out. "I need you to feel just an ounce of the pain you've inflicted on others." With that, I shot his left hand, right in the center of his palm.

He screamed like a fucking girl, but it still wasn't enough for me. I aimed my Glock at his thigh, next. I wanted to shoot his fucking dick off, but I was guessing my men might have thought that was a little too crazy. I fired two bullets into his thigh and watched him squirm around on the floor. His blood was seeping onto the ground, and I got a twisted satisfaction from seeing it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Brother_," I chuckled darkly. "Does that hurt?" I pushed my foot down into his gunshot wounds as I spoke. Alec roared in pain, but I still continued to apply more pressure. _Oh, I hope it fucking hurts motherfucker!_

"Edward!" Alec's voice was hoarse. "Just fucking kill me…please."

"You think I'd let you die that easily? You tried to take everything from me. You raped and murdered an innocent girl. You killed your own father…and what you've done to Bella…well, I'm half tempted to go with her idea of sodomizing you, but I wouldn't want any of my men to put their dicks anywhere near your ass!"

"You think I'm going to apologize for anything that I've done?" Alec was coughing up blood on the floor now.

"This is your final chance for repentance, Alec. I fucking mean it. Make your peace now before it's too late." Alec was on his knees, looking up at me as I aimed my Glock at his head. "You must feel _some_ guilt for killing Angela and your father. They were innocent in all of this."

"I have no guilt inside me, Edward. My only regret is not killing you sooner," Alec seethed. _Alec, you are one crazy fucker. _

"Last warning," I threatened, cocking the gun so there was a bullet ready in the chamber.

"Fuck you, Edward. I hope James keeps to his word and puts a bullet through your head someday," Alec spat.

"Fine," I snarled, aiming my gun. "Oh, but I need to remind you of one thing first. You're not going to be killed by Edward Cullen today. I'm Edward Leoni now, and I'm going to live a happy successful life with Isabella while you rot in hell, motherfucker!" Alec wasn't going to repent for what he had done, and I'd heard enough. I squeezed the trigger easily, shooting him right between the eyes. They glazed over before his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Finally, Alec was dead. Bella and I were safe from his unhealthy hatred toward us.

I pulled Bella closely against my chest once I'd finished reliving that night. I needed to move past Alec Volturi and the pain he'd caused, and I knew Bella would help me with that. I soon fell into a deep sleep with my arms securely wrapped around my whole world.

**Y~O~M**

"How are you feeling?" I asked Emmett as he wandered into my office with Jasper late one afternoon. I'd been _Boss_ for a whole month and things were still running smoothly.

"Much better now, Boss. Thanks," Emmett grinned, noticing the nameplate on my desk he'd given me at my 'made' party. "Wow, you're really using it."

"I told you I like it," I smirked. "Are you sure you're ready for duties? Last night was a cakewalk compared to what might possibly lie ahead."

"I'm ready. Rose has taken good care of me."

"I bet," Jasper snorted, rolling his eyes. "I just don't want to hear all the gory details."

"Me, either," I added. "Rose is my cousin. Are you two ever going to fucking explain all of this?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper frowned.

"Did you two make a pact or something and decide to each pick a cousin?" I asked, chuckling. I thought I was pretty funny, but both my boys simply glared at me.

"You know we were interested in Rose and Alice before we even found out they were your cousins, Boss," Emmett pointed out. "Maybe it was just fate."

"_Fate_? Fucking hell, Rose is really getting to you."

"I'm going to keep trying, Edward. I know deep down she likes me. Why would she have taken care of me otherwise?" Emmett did have a point, but I was too fucking busy with other shit to play matchmaker right now.

"You'll have to give it some time," I muttered as my phone rang. It was Bella. "Excuse me for a second," I smirked before answering. "Hi, Baby." Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes, leaving my office before Bella even answered me.

"Hi, Babe. How is your day going?"

"Not too bad." I chuckled at how quickly Bella and I had adjusted to this new lifestyle. It was almost as if we were husband and wife. _Damn, why did that thought make me so excited?_ Fuck — Bella as my wife. That would be fucking heaven, but it was too soon, wasn't it?

"Are you going to be home in time for dinner tonight? I'm cooking."

"Mm…I'll make sure I am. I love you, Baby. I better go. Em and Jazz are waiting outside my office for me."

"Okay, I love you, too." With that, Bella hung up.

I called for the guys to come back in. "You didn't have to leave the office," I laughed.

"Boss, Jazz and I didn't want to listen to you and Bella having phone sex," Emmett joked.

"Funny," I glowered. "Don't you two have some fucking work to do?"

"Did you want me to take Em with me to Twilight?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, good idea, and drop by East District to check on Jake. Once I've worked out a new structure for the city, I'll call a meeting, but boys, just so you know, I'll be promoting you to Capos." I winked at them, watching both their jaws go slack. "Don't start getting all fucking emotional on me. Now get the hell out of here — I have work to do," I muttered, going back to my computer just as my phone rang again. Emmett and Jasper left without another word. I knew I'd touched my boys with that statement, but I didn't understand why they were so shocked. I trusted them both with my life; making them Capos was a practical thing to do.

I worked on my tasks for another few hours, but I wasn't going to work late tonight — not when I knew my girl was making dinner.

Bella was busy cooking in the kitchen when I got back home. The smell of fresh herbs and tomatoes filled my nose and my mouth started to water. Fuck, Bella looked so sexy standing at the stove. I could picture her like this in our own home, with children running around her feet. Why was I getting funny wife vibes while watching her? Could I ask Bella to marry me? Or was it too soon? Fuck it! Like I didn't have enough on my mind already.

"You're home early," Bella beamed, suddenly spotting me watching her.

"I had something to come home early for," I muttered as Bella fell into my arms, pulling me down to kiss her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well, I'm glad you're back on time. Why don't you go and sit with Esme? She's in the living room. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" Bella giggled at me. "What?"

"Edward, you didn't even know how to work your microwave in Chicago. I think I've got this covered, but thank you for the offer." Yeah, my girl did have a point. I'd probably end up ruining all her hard work if I helped.

"Okay, I'll take a shower and then join Esme," I beamed, smacking her ass before I moved to leave. "And you look fuck hot at the stove, Baby. When we finally get our own place, I'm looking forward to taking _full_ advantage of that." I winked, giving her the panty-dropping smile. Bella shook her head at me, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. Yeah, I was a dirty fucker. That was _never_ going to change.

"Oh, Esme and I were discussing your birthday next month," Bella called before I left the kitchen.

"And?" I encouraged with a frown. "My birthday is nothing special, Bella. I'm only going to be twenty-eight."

"It might not be important to you," she called over her shoulder, turning back to the stove, "but it is to me and your family."

"I don't want you to buy me anything." Bella turned around, pouting at me. "I mean it, Baby. You've given me enough already, trust me." By the look on her face, I wondered if my little spitfire was going to surface, but Bella simply turned around and continued cooking dinner.

"You go and have your shower, Babe. Dinner won't be too much longer." I knew she was holding back. _Mm… Let's hope Bella takes it out on me upstairs, once we've gone to bed. _

"Okay," I called, finally leaving.

I had a quick shower, but my mind was filled with visions of Bella in a white dress. I couldn't deny the fact that I was a possessive fucker, and the thought of Bella being my wife turned me on just as much as stripping her naked and fucking her hard from behind did. But was it too soon? Would she even say yes? And when the fuck would I even ask her?

"You look thoughtful tonight, Edward," Esme commented while we were in the living room waiting for dinner. Carlisle was on his way home from playing golf with a few close friends.

"Do I?" I smiled shyly. Could I tell Esme? She was my aunt after all.

"I know it's all a lot to take in. Christ, you've been through enough these last few months, but you've already made such a difference, Edward. You've joined the city back together. I wish you could see it."

"Oh, I'm not actually thinking about my job here, Aunt Esme," I replied. She smiled warmly at me every time I used that name for her.

"You can tell me, Edward. That's what I'm here for."

With a deep breath, I spoke. "I want to ask Bella to marry me." Esme's eyes became watery as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time," Esme gasped, standing up to take a seat next to me. "You've made a wonderful choice, Edward. Bella is truly an amazing young woman. I have no doubt the two of you will be extremely happy together."

"I'm not even sure if she's ready, though. Esme, she is younger than me for a start, and this lifestyle isn't easy. I would be asking a lot of her if she accepted."

"Edward, Bella loves you. There isn't anything that that girl wouldn't do for you." Esme's words soothed my panic.

"Marriage is a big thing though, Esme. Even when it isn't a Mafia Boss asking you," I pointed out.

Esme looked at me intently before standing up. "Come with me for a moment." I looked at my Aunt in confusion, but still followed her upstairs into my parents' old room. Esme had shown me this room not long after I had been told my true identity. I couldn't quite understand why she was taking me here now, though.

"It took your father months to buck up the courage to ask your mother to marry him." Esme smiled, clearly lost in the old memory as she gazed around the room. "He had the same fears. He didn't think he was good enough for Elizabeth and worried about her safety." _Damn, I really was my father's son._ "I'll never forget the pain in Masen's eyes when he sent Lizzie away. He was a broken man until he saw her again, but love will always find a way. Out of their love, you survived."

"What if Bella suffers the same fate as my mother?" I whispered. Fuck, I hardly recognized my voice.

"You've already overcome Alec. I have to be honest, Edward — you are even stronger than your father was. James Carelli isn't strong enough to take you on. Even without the alliance with the Volturi, you would have been able to beat him."

"I don't know about that," I snorted. My family was so fucking biased.

"You'll see what a great leader you are in time, Edward," Esme beamed, moving to open one of my mother's jewelry boxes. "Now, getting back to this marriage proposal." Esme walked back over to me, clasping something in her hand. "I may be bold, but I think Elizabeth would want you to have this. When you ask Bella to marry you, I would be honored if you used this ring." Esme placed a beautiful, delicate diamond ring in my hand. The ring was white gold and had one single diamond surrounded by a small cluster of crystals. It was stunning and perfect for Bella. "It was your mother's engagement ring, Edward." I couldn't help the tears that began to sting my eyes. Esme noticed and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Bella's and your happiness will make up for all the years your parents lost. I have no doubt about that."

"Thank you, Esme. I have no idea what to say."

"Just be happy," Esme smiled, touching my cheek. "That's all any of us want for you, and that includes your parents." I nodded just as I heard Carlisle's voice.

"I thought I heard voices in here," Carlisle greeted, smiling at us both. "What's going on in here?"

"We might just be having a wedding in the near future, Darling," Esme replied, looking at me. "But you can't breathe a word to Bella about this."

Carlisle patted me on the back, genuinely happy for me. Now I only had the small task of deciding when to ask my girl to marry me, and then finding the fucking courage to do it.

I swallowed hard. This was fucking huge! I was going to ask Bella Swan, the woman of my fucking dreams, to marry me. _Holy fucking hell, this was some serious shit! _Not to mention I was going to ask her using my mother's ring. How fucking romantic was that?

I only prayed that when the time came, Bella would say yes.

* * *

**A/N Well, it's not a proposal, but it's close. And yes, as promised, we shared EPOV of what happened with Alec after Bella left. See you all Thursday! Don't forget to leave us some love!**


	54. Chapter 50 BPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers, but Sally and Bee own this **_**hot**_** plot.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta's momma2fan and NeeNee246**

**A/N Well, this is it—the **_**final**_** chapter of **_**You Own Me**_**. We'll keep this short so you can enjoy the chapter, but be sure to read the A/N at the bottom for a big announcement.**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**BPOV**

The last several weeks had flown by. Esme definitely knew how to throw a party—that was for sure. When we started hashing out the details, I thought I was going to faint. The guest list that she wanted consisted of well over three hundred people.

"Bella, when you're in a mafia family, everything is done on a large scale. That's just how it's always been," she explained as we sat at a desk in the library of the estate.

I had tried to argue with her, telling her that Edward didn't even know three hundred people in Florida, but she wouldn't hear my protests. In fact, she laughed and waved me off, saying, "What better way to get to know them than to invite them to a party?"

After that, I dove in headfirst to help her with the planning. She insisted on renting out a large ballroom at the _Acqualina Resort and Spa on the Beach_, along with several of their most luxurious suites for the immediate family and guards to stay in. She also asked me to go with her to negotiate with the hotel, claiming that it was important I know what to do so they wouldn't take advantage of me.

We walked out with a signed contract and my jaw on the floor. My head was spinning at everything Esme insisted on, from the three-course plated meal at dinner, to the open bar throughout the evening. Then there was the staff we had to hire for the event, like the six bartenders, the bathroom attendants, and the chef attendants, not to mention all the fees. There was the cake cutting fee, the valet parking fee, the clean up fee, and the security deposit. All in all, Edward's birthday party was going to cost between sixty and seventy thousand dollars, and that didn't even include the rooms.

The rooms would probably cost another ten thousand or more, plus the time at the spa the day of the party. In fact, Esme had rented out the whole spa so ensuring that the place was secure would be easier. We hadn't picked out our spa packages yet, but I was sure they would be expensive. I wouldn't be surprised if Esme spent somewhere close to a hundred thousand dollars on Edward's birthday bash. If I had to guess, I would have said it was because she was trying to make up for all the birthdays she missed when he was growing up.

This would be Edward's first birthday that we were actually together as a couple, and I was still a bit upset that he wouldn't let me get him anything. I understood why he said that, but I didn't think it was fair. He had already given me so much; I just wanted to return the favor. When I told Esme of his request, she actually laughed about it. "Masen used to do the same thing to Elizabeth and she would get so mad she wouldn't talk to him for days. I understand how you're feeling, Bella, but do this for Edward at least this once. He loves you, and he wants to give you the world."

It was now a week before the big party, and I had taken Esme's advice to heart. I decided that I wouldn't buy Edward anything for his birthday, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't buy something for myself that he could enjoy. I went out with Alice and Rose, and we spent hours shopping to find the perfect dress, shoes, and lingerie for the evening. We ended up finding a gorgeous blush colored gown that went perfectly with my now tanned skin tone. The body was ruched and had crystals embellishing the bust line. The crystals then formed a line down the center of my stomach before splitting at mid-thigh to adorn the bottom of the ruched material. The bottom of the dress flared out slightly after that, so moving around and dancing would be done easily.

Next, we went in search of shoes, and I had almost given up hope when a box at the bottom of the rack caught my eye. Curiously, I had pulled the box out and opened the lid. Rose and Alice both looked up when they heard my gasp. Inside the small box had been the perfect pair of shoes. They were the same color of blush as the dress, and were also enhanced with crystals. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that they were made specifically with the dress in mind.

With the first two big purchases out of the way, the girls and I hit a few lingerie shops. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw the pile of undergarments Alice had picked out for me to try on. Rose saw the look on my face and smirked at me. Bitch! I grinned back at her and mouthed the words 'you're next,' to which she promptly fled the dressing room area. Alice was her best friend and cousin, and I could only imagine how many shopping trips Rose had been subjected to exactly like this over the years.

After trying on about thirty different sets, I found the perfect one. The corset was white lace, and not only fastened in the front with silver clasps, but tied in the back so we could adjust the tightness to fit me perfectly. I was also positive it would perfectly match the cut of the dress. The panties that came with it were also white lace, but consisted of very little material. The G-string would definitely not leave a noticeable panty line.

When we were finished for the day, we all went back to the mansion and into Rose's room. She had offered to let me keep my purchases there so Edward wouldn't sneak a peek at them before the night of the party. I was grateful to her for doing that, because I knew it was totally something Edward would have done if he had the chance. This way, he had no idea where the dress was or if I even bought one.

Y~O~M

Edward's birthday had finally arrived, and I woke him up by giving him a blowjob before I left for the spa with Esme and the girls. He wanted to return the favor, but I knew we didn't have time for that. "Later, Baby. I promise," I said against his lips before reluctantly pulling back. The last thing I needed was to let him get me all hot and bothered before spending a day at the spa. Sure, it was just going to be us girls, but there were also the employees and security detail to think about. I didn't want to walk around smelling like sex all day. Talk about awkward.

Esme had gone all out when she finally decided on our packages. First, we had manicures and pedicures done. I was in heaven when the girl used the hot paraffin wax on my feet. I had had pedicures before, but nothing as extensive as what Esme had paid for today. The manicures were nice too, and my hands had never felt so soft by the time it was over. I decided to get a French manicure instead of an actual color for my nails, because I thought it would look more elegant with the dress. The technician talked me into painting on an elegant flower on each of my ring fingers, and I had to agree with her when it was done. The whole look would add to my ensemble nicely.

Once the mani/pedis were finished, we all went in separate directions. I wasn't sure what the other girls were having done, but Esme had me scheduled for a full body waxing, a two hour massage, a facial, and then to have my hair and makeup done for tonight. Apparently, she had taken photos of the dress and had them sent to the spa ahead of time so their stylists could decide on the best hairstyle and makeup choices.

It took an hour to get my hair just right, and when they spun me around in the chair to look in the mirror, I was impressed. The right side of my hair was French braided loosely, leaving a few wisps out, which were curled in ringlets and framed my face. I was spun around again and handed a mirror so I could see the back. The top half was added into the French braid, and the bottom half was styled into something like a bun, but not as neat. I didn't know how to describe exactly what I was seeing other than the fact that it was beautiful and elegant, and I was quite pleased with how it turned out.

All in all, my day was spent being pampered more than I ever had been in my life.

Edward and the guys were meeting us at the hotel so we didn't have to go back to the mansion, and had already had our clothing delivered to our respective rooms. When I walked into our suite—leaving the girls in the hall—my jaw dropped and my mouth watered. Edward was standing there in front of me wearing absolutely nothing while he was towel drying his hair. He looked me up and down, and as the smirk on his face grew wider, his cock sprang to life. If he wasn't so goddamn perfect, I probably would have laughed at his reaction to me.

He started stalking toward me with a predatory look in his eyes, but I backed up and held my arms up in the air. "Don't even think about it, Mister! Esme would kill us both and hide the bodies if you messed up the hard day's work I just had done." Although we both knew Esme wouldn't really do that, neither one of us wanted to get on her bad side—especially tonight when the stress levels were already high. Even though Esme was in her element with this event, everyone could still see the pressure she was putting on herself.

"You're right. You look amazing, though, Beautiful, and when we get back to the room tonight, nothing will stop me from having my wicked way with that fuck hot body of yours."

I walked into his open arms for an embrace, but right as I did, there was a knock at the door. Edward walked to it and checked out the peephole before pulling it open. Emmett was standing there with two garment bags. "Esme asked me to bring these up to you. Edward, your tux for the evening is in the black garment bag. Bella, your gown and accessories are in the white. Oh, and Esme also said she wanted to see both of you in her room when you were ready."

Edward grabbed the bags from Emmett and turned to bring them inside. "Thanks, Em," I called as the door swung shut behind him. I had no clue what Esme could want, but I figured we should probably get dressed and head over there—the party was scheduled to start in an hour, after all.

The girls and I had already adjusted the tightness of the corset, so it was easy enough to slip on and fasten without assistance. Just as I was sliding the panties up over my hips, Edward came up behind me and groaned into my ears. "You are such a damn tease! How the fuck am I supposed to resist you tonight when I know that this," he said as he fingered the thin strip of the G-string, "is all you're wearing underneath your gown?"

I turned around to face him and looked directly into his eyes. "Hey, you're the one who said I couldn't get you anything for your birthday. Don't blame me when I decided to get something for myself that I knew you'd enjoy." He leaned down with his eyes intent on my lips, but I put my hand up in front of my face to stop his kiss. "Uh uh uh," I teased. "We can't have you ruining my makeup now, can we?" My shoulders shaking with laughter at the look of longing on his face, I turned around and pulled my dress from the bag.

Careful not to mess up my hair, I slid the gown over my head and down my body. Because of the ruched material on the bodice, there was no zipper. I was just slipping into my shoes when I felt Edward wrapping his arms around me from behind again. "You look absolutely stunning, Bella. I don't know what I ever did to get this lucky, but I'm grateful that I did it. I love you."

He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before spinning me in his arms. "I have something for you that Esme helped me pick out. Wait here for a second, okay? And close your eyes."

I started to protest, but he put his finger up to my lips to silence me. "I know what you're going to say, so don't. It's my birthday, and I wanted to do something special for you. Will you please close your eyes and just let me do this?" I could deny this man nothing, so I closed my eyes and waited as he disappeared.

He came back a moment later, and when he did, he grabbed my hands and placed what felt like a velvet box in them. I took a minute to explore it with my fingers before I felt him lift the lid. "Open your eyes," he said as the top of the box lifted.

When I did, I was met with the sight of the most beautiful jewelry set I had ever seen. The silver necklace was made of hundreds of diamonds, falling down in little strands. Each strand had two little clusters of five diamonds on it, with the center strand having three, and each little cluster almost looked like Cinderella's carriage. The bottom of each strand had a large round diamond dripping from it. The earrings were equally as beautiful and matched the center strand on the necklace. They were chandelier style, and would hang down a few inches.

I had never been one to wear fancy jewelry, but this was a set I would treasure for the rest of my life because it was a gift from the most important person on the planet. "Thank you, Edward. They're absolutely beautiful and will go perfectly with my dress."

Edward removed the necklace from the box and motioned for me to turn around. "Allow me," he whispered into my ear before bringing the necklace up and over my head to clasp it around my neck. Once it was secure, I moved to the mirror to put in the earrings and then took a step back so I could see my entire body.

Edward stepped up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist, and as we stood there in front of the full-length mirror, we both took in our reflections. Maybe it was that I was biased, but I had never seen a better-matched couple in all my life. "Are you ready to go see your aunt?" I asked after a few moments of just staring into his eyes in the mirror. "The party is going to start in about thirty minutes and I have no idea what she wants."

"Of course, my love. Why don't you head out into the living room and I'll meet you there in a second? I need to grab something first." He kissed my cheek again briefly and then swatted my ass to get me out of the room. He was obviously hiding something—I just didn't have a clue as to what.

When Edward came into the living room, he held out his elbow for me to take, and arm in arm, we walked down the hallway to Esme and Carlisle's suite with Jake and two other men following about twenty feet behind us. He raised his hand to knock, but before he could even make contact with the door, it swung open to reveal Esme standing there with Carlisle behind her.

Carlisle was wearing a crisp black tuxedo that looked a lot like Edward's, but his had a navy blue vest and bowtie to match Esme's dress. The gown she was wearing was floor length and had a classic cut. Still, she looked absolutely stunning in it. Both were wearing big smiles when they greeted us and invited us in.

"Happy Birthday, Edward," Esme said as she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for letting us do this for you tonight." She then turned to look at me, and I could swear her eyes were a little glassy. "Bella, you look stunning," she said as she carefully embraced me. "Edward, that jewelry looks amazing on her."

Edward smiled down at me before looking up at his aunt. "Thank you, Aunt Esme. She would look beautiful in anything, but it does go nicely with her dress."

I hadn't noticed that Carlisle had walked away until he came back carrying four champagne glasses and a bottle. "We wanted to invite you here before the party so we could have a private moment," he explained as he popped the cork on the bottle.

Edward helped him fill the glasses and hand them out before pulling me into his side. Esme lifted her glass and spoke. "I'd like to propose a toast. Edward, I've only known you and Bella for a few short months, but I feel as if I always have. I want to thank you for accepting us so easily and for finally making our family whole again. To you, Edward — may your years be long and your life be happy. We love you."

We all raised our glasses to each other and took a sip before Carlisle spoke. "And thank you for stepping up and leading this family. I may have served as the Boss for a number of years, but you are the true Boss. May you lead this family to success in everything you do, and continue to prosper, for you are truly a Leoni in every way." With another raise and clink of our glasses, we all finished them off and set them down.

"When we get downstairs to the ballroom, Carlisle and I will enter and be introduced first. Once we have taken our seats, you and Bella will be introduced and may join us. Are you ready for this?" Esme asked.

I looked up at Edward and smiled, butterflies assaulting my stomach as I did so. "We're ready," Edward said after smiling back at me.

Together, the four of us, plus about ten armed men, made our way to the ballroom. James and the Carellis had been quiet for the last month, but we weren't going to take any chances. Just like Esme had explained, she and Carlisle were introduced when we got there, and walked arm in arm into the ballroom and up to the head table. Once they were at their seats, the announcer spoke again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the man of the hour. Please rise and help me welcome Mr. Edward Leoni, escorting the beautiful Miss Bella Swan." The crowd started clapping and cheering as we made our way to the head table. Edward held my chair out for me, and I sat down gracefully. He then moved to sit beside me, and once he was seated, the rest of the room took their seats, as well.

Y~O~M

Dinner had been amazing, and after mingling with the guests, we had eaten a decadent chocolate birthday cake. We were just finishing when the DJ announced that the dance floor would be opening up. In the center of the room was a large wooden square where people could dance to the music being played.

"Baby, would you care to dance?" Edward asked as he rose from his seat and offered me his hand. I took it and let him lead me out to the dance floor. For the first dance, it was just the two of us, and Edward held me tightly in his arms as we circled the floor slowly.

We danced like that for what felt like hours but was probably only ten songs or so. Other couples had joined us, including Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, and even Emmett and Rose at one point.

I was so lost in the music and Edward's embrace, I didn't even notice that the floor had been cleared of all the guests. When the sound of _My Girl_ by The Temptations filled the room, I allowed myself to sink further into Edward's arms. He kissed the top of my head and then moved to my ear and started singing the lyrics to me softly.

As the song ended, I felt Edward pull away and I frowned until he dropped down to one knee. "Bella Swan, I've loved you since the first time I saw you, even if I didn't realize it. You make my life so much better just by being in it, and I can't imagine spending even a day without you by my side. I love you so fucking much and will until the day I die.

"Bella, I know I told you I didn't want anything from you for my birthday, but I've changed my mind. There is only one thing I want." He paused and reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small black box and opening it in front of me. "Will you make me the luckiest man on earth by agreeing to marry me?"

I stared into his eyes for a second and then gasped as my whole world turned upside down.

**A/N**

**Bee: Sally, can we tell everyone now? **

**Sally: *looks at the angry mob in front of her* Yes, Bee—tell them before they slaughter us.**

**Bee: *giggles* No, we aren't leaving the story here. Sally and I have decided to continue this story, and the sequel will be called... *drum roll please* **_**We Own the Night**_**. **

**Sally: We have already started writing WON, but are going to wait a while to post the first chapter. Writing a hot mobward and sexy dancella is a LOT of work.**

**Bee: But we have made a YouTube video and started a new blog for this story to tide you over until then. The links will be on our profile page.**

**Sally: We want to thank each and every one of you for the support you have given us and this story. Your reviews truly drove us on. (Well, that and all the steamy chapters we got to write.) **

**Bee: We really wouldn't be writing a sequel if it hadn't of been for the overwhelming support we received, so thank you—from the bottom of our hearts. If you are all **_**desperate**_** for more, we may post chapter one of WON next week, but please be prepared to have to wait for the rest while Sally and I work out the plot.**

**Sally: Be sure to let us know by clicking that review button. We'd also love to hear about your thoughts on the ending of YOM. Just…no throwing rotten tomatoes, please. :)**

**Bee: So, this is it. I want to thank Sally for being the best writing buddy—ever. You are a friend I'll treasure for life, my dear. xxxx**

**Sally: Awww! I feel the exact same way, Bee. This has been an incredible experience for me, and has given me a lifelong friend and sister. Love you! **

**Bee: *crying* We'll sign off now to dry our eyes. Thank you everyone. **

**Sally: Oh, and thank you especially to Liz and NeeNee for coming on this journey with us. We love you ladies too! *blows kisses***

**Bee: Yes we do! xoxoxo**

**Sally: See you all soon! *waves***


End file.
